Angels with Dirty Faces
by Heartbeats77
Summary: This is what happens when the Paratroopers attempt an 'experiment'. Will Rosie be able to prove herself to the men of Easy?
1. Chapter 1

'**shall ne'er go by from this day until the ending of the world but we in it shall be remembered. We few, we happy few, we band of brothers, For he today who sheds his blood with me shall be my brother.'**

_**-**__**Henry V**_

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.

Sometimes we're holding angels  
And we never even know  
Don't know if we'll make it,  
But we know,  
We just can't let it show

**Ross Copperman - Holding On And Letting Go**

**Chapter One**

Her father leaned back against the chair exhaling loudly. '_Rosaline_,' he started looking at her with sympathy, '_They're saying no.'_

Rose looked down, unwilling to accept his pity and latched her hands behind her back like she used to when she was a child.

'_They could always change their minds.'_ She murmured, studying the oriental carpet beneath her feet.

'_I don't think so.'_ Came the answer, _'not this time.'_

'_I know why you think you need to do this,'_ his voice was low and urgent as he tried to convince her, _'But Jame-...he wouldn't want you to do this._

'_Its not just him sir,'_ Rose protested, her head snapping up, _'its what you've always said to us… it's better to die on your feet than to live on your knees.'_

* * *

Rose knew something had happened as soon as she set eyes on her father weeks later. For every day that she was old enough to remember, Samuel Barker's routine when he returned home from the office had never altered. There were two exceptions that Rose could remember and she wished desperately that she couldn't…that she had no recollection of either day. The first afternoon had resulted in her father breaking the news that her mother wouldn't be coming home and the second afternoon had been the day that they had received the telegram about her brother James. On this day however, when Samuel walked into the room, his face ashen and aged, Rose had gotten to her feet with a feeling of trepidation in the pit of her stomach. He had stopped at the sight of Rose and had spent a long minute staring hard at her. Rose had been too afraid to ask what had happened, too afraid to hope.

'_The board has agreed.'_ Came her father's quiet voice, deep with strain and some emotion that Rose could not identify. _'You ship out Friday.'_

Rose's mouth had fallen open in shock and she had fallen heavily back into her chair. When she had looked up again, Samuel had gone.

Visitors had come that night. Rose had been sitting alone in the kitchen, wearily sipping a cup of coffee. The house was quiet as darkness began to fall, moonlight beginning to stream through the windows. Like most nights Rose had been unable to sleep. She had tried at first, but nightmares had woken her up night after night, pictures from the newspaper clippings which depicted the horror of what had occurred at Pearl Harbour only months ago. While she couldn't quite remember exactly what her dreams were about, she could remember all the blood…blood and screaming. Draining her coffee cup, Rose stood up from the table and made her way to the sink intending to make another, flipping the light switch on so that she could see what she was doing. She had barely sat down with a fresh mug of steaming coffee when a sharp knock at the kitchen door sounded. Rose had just blinked at the closed door for a moment, swearing to herself that she had imagined things and that hearing noises was one of the first warning signs to madness when the sound of knuckles rapping on the door filled the kitchen. Lurching to her feet and clutching her dressing gown around herself tighter, Rose cracked open the door, peering out into the night.

'_So sorry to bother you so late dear,'_ came a familiar voice, making Rose inwardly groaned. '_But I saw that your light was on and I knew that I just had to come over to check that you and your father were okay.'_

Rose stepped aside to let two figures bustle into the room. They were the next door neighbours, a pair of elderly sisters who had lived in the large house adjoining theirs since Rose was still in diapers. They thrived on gossip and were one of first to come knocking on the door when news of James got out. They were also the last to leave, her father nearly having to bodily remove them from the house.

'_We're okay_,' Rose shut the door behind her, _'I was just getting ready for bed actually.'_ She said pointedly.

Not taking the hint, the elder sister Sarah moved forward to grasp Rose's limp hand.

'_We just get so worried about you here all by yourself dear.' _

Rose pulled her hand away, feeling frazzled. '_I'm not alone. I have father here.'_

Olive, the other sister nodded and gave Rose a withering look. _'Oh of course you do dear. But when we think of you all alone without a mother figure to help you along…'_ she broke off with a loud sniff and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

'_What?'_ Rose was bewildered and she looked back and forth from one sister to the other.

'_We're worried about you Rosaline dear.'_ Sarah spoke up, placing great emphasis on the word 'worried.'

Rose snapped. She was tired. Tired of it all. _'Well I don't want to keep you out in the cold,' _Rose murmured as she opened the door, her patience nearing her limits as she ushered the women out the door. _'Thank you so much for coming to check on us. As you can see, I am just fine. I will let father know that you dropped by.'_

'_Your mother often let us help her out when it got a little too much.'_ Olive spoke reproachfully, _'she was such a good woman. She'd want us to do the same for you.'_

Sarah nodded, '_You should let us help you Rosaline dear,'_

Rose turned in the doorway to face her neighbours. _'I'm not mother.'_ She murmured bitterly, _'I've been trying hard to fill the role for you people. But not tonight. I'm too god damn tired.' _She ignored the outraged gasps and whispers as she crossed the room, desperate to get out as she pushed through the door, trying with all her might to refrain from slamming it behind her like she so desperately wanted.

At first, for the first week after the telegram, she had pretended not to notice the emptiness. The silence that had seeped through the very foundations of the house. Her insides were chaotic with panic and grief. She didn't know how to exist in a world without her brother. But the clenching of her insides didn't matter- only the outside mattered today. Putting on a good show was something that Rose knew was expected of her. It was something that she had to attempt and master. And she had failed. She had embarrassed herself and her family.

Rose stood uncertainly in the dark hallway for a moment. When the news of the telegram had gotten out, people had flocked to the family home wanting to know how they could help -all offering their condolences for James. Rose hated them all. Her childhood friends asked her what she needed and when Rose asked for solitude, they only hugged her harder. Her father eventually turned their friends and relatives away and Rose realised that the silence of the big house did not make the pain any less intense. The memories of her brother and their childhood echoed through the hallways, relentless. After being unexpectedly invaded by the well-wishing sisters, Rose had not been ready for their sympathetic glances and soft words of pity and in the wake of this recent attack, standing in the dark, quiet corridor away from the brightness of the kitchen and the company of strangers, Rose felt her eyes prickle with tears. Slowly, deliberately, she wiped her eyes with the pad of her thumb and started to make her way towards the staircase which led to her father's study. Each step took her closer and she felt like she was being propelled by the touch of a ghost.

Rose crept down the richly carpeted hallway, her feet making no sound as she padded towards the end door which was slightly ajar, throwing a slice of light onto the dark carpet. As she drew nearer, Rose pressed herself against the doorframe and peeked through the gap left by the open door. Her father's study was filled with cigar smoke and the stench of alcohol. She could see her father slumped in his brown leather armchair, an empty brandy decanter on the table in front of him. He wasn't making a sound and Rose leaned forward for a better look at what he was doing. For a moment, Rose thought that he was sleeping – passed out from his alcohol but when he suddenly shifted slightly in his seat, Rose felt her eyes widen, recognising what objects her father held in his hands. Dog tags. Rose inhaled sharply, knowing without a shred of doubt that the dog tags had belonged to her brother. There was only one metal disc, she knew that much. James had been buried with one in Pearl Harbour and the other was grasped in her father's tight grip. Her father was also holding a framed photograph, the dog tags resting against the glass of the frame.

Rose remembered when that portrait had been taken. Her father had been absent –working as per usual. But her mother had laughed and demanded that the photographer still take a photograph of herself, Rose and James together. It was a candid shot, all three of them had wide happy smiles on their faces and her mother upon seeing it had insisted for it to be framed and hung on the study wall immediately. It had been years since Rose had actually stepped foot inside her father's dark study… there had been no need for her to even come and linger in the doorway as she did now. But the sight of that photograph clutched in her father's hands with her brother's dog tags made fear grip her throat tightly and Rose turned away, unable to watch her father's shoulders shudder as he wept.

* * *

The week had passed swiftly and Rose was almost glad when Friday morning dawned. She and her father had spent the week avoiding each other, speaking politely when they found themselves in the same room. Rose had finished packing up her bedroom and she spent the last few moments that she knew she had, standing in the middle of her room listening to echoes of memories. Rose spared once last glance around her bedroom, searing the image into her brain. She was almost happy to be leaving the house. There were so many memories in this place...so much heartbreak, so many tears.

'_Rosaline,'_ her father's strong voice floated from downstairs. _'It's time to go.'_

Heaving a deep sigh, Rose picked up her small carpet bag and walked out of her room, closing her door behind her. Rose couldn't shake the feeling that she had just closed more than just a door…she had just taken her first steps down a path that she knew she couldn't return from.

As she joined her father at the bottom of the stairs, her gave her one searching glance. Rose didn't dare look into his eyes, fearing that they might give her away…that they might reveal her doubts about what she was about to do.

'_Ready?'_ he asked and Rose knew that his meaning stretched further than the inquiry into whether she had remembered to pack all the necessities. She was only able to nod back at him, her throat too dry with fear to speak. Samuel chose not to say anything more, an action which Rose was thankful for. There was nothing left for either of them to say…there were no words to make any of it better. So they both fell into silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

They travelled by taxi to the Central train station but they had arrived too early and were forced to wait. After standing uncomfortably next to each other, Samuel had suggested a short stroll in the adjoining park to pass the time while they waited.

They walked in silence for a while before finding a small wooden bench for them to sit on. The bench faced out onto a small paved quadrangle which was framed by large green trees. It was a pretty view and Rose perched herself on the bench, admiring the beauty of her surroundings. After a moment's hesitation, Samuel joined her, sitting down slowly and stretching out his stiff leg. Rose watched him absently massage the top of his thigh for a moment, knowing that his old wound from the Great War often ached in the cold.

'_I still don't understand why you're doing this Rosaline_.' Samuel broke the silence between them as he spoke tightly, his mouth turned downwards.

Rose looked down at her feet, studying her pretty sky blue pumps and comparing them to the large, neat military shoes of her father.

'_I want to do this,'_ she said quietly, her eyes still cast downwards; _'I can do this.'_

Her words seemed to echo as they lapsed into silence. Across the quadrangle Rose could hear the shrieks and screams of laughter and her eyes lifted to watch as children chased each other around the playground. She watched entranced as their young faces showed the joy and excitement of their game…completely unaware of the panic and perils of the world around them. This joy contrasted sharply to the grim expressions on their parents faces as they watched their children play.

'_Can I give you some advice then,'_ his gruff voice speaking over the noise and Rose jumped slightly, her concentration broken.

'_Of course._' Came her quick reply as she turned slightly to face him.

'_Do not make yourself noticeable_,' he broke off and his cheeks coloured slightly. Rose watched fascinated as her father struggled to voice his next words. '_More noticeable than you already will be. Do not speak unless spoken to and perform what is expected and no more.'_

'_Yes father.' _

'_God knows it will not be easy for you.' _

'_Yes father.'_

Rose blinked as her father coughed uncomfortably, _'never trust someone else to protect you, and never forget that every choice you make is on you.' _He spoke gruffly, '_but there are rules in place and Colonel Sink's a good man. You will be watched and your actions scrutinised.' _

Rose nodded to let him know that she understood, but in reality, she understood nothing. She was terrified. What the hell was she doing? Her musings were interrupted by her father who reached into his shirt pocket for a small object and held it out for Rose.

'_Take it.' _He snapped, gesturing his open palm towards in an order for her take what he was offering. Rose's eyes were wide as saucers as she stared down at a small locket on a silver chain held in his father's hand. She had seen the piece of jewellery before. Many times.

'_It was your mothers.' _His tone softened as Rose lifted the locket out of his outstretched hand. _'I took the liberty of putting James' photograph inside. It's just a small trinket to remind you of home.' _

Rose could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she reached up and fixed the clasp around her neck, feeling the cool metal against the skin of her collarbone and she cleared her throat. _'I'll miss you too.'_ She said, finally able to understand what she knew her father couldn't voice. She reached out and wrapped her gloved fingers around his hand tightly_. 'I'll do you proud.'_

Samuel coughed uncomfortably and turned back to watch the children. Rose watched his face for a moment as they sat there in the diminishing light of the early evening. She wanted to memorise his face so as to never forget it.

'_I know.'_ He spoke quietly, unable to look at her.

Rose said nothing. All the words that she could have possibly said seemed frozen on her tongue.

They sat in silence, watching the children play, neither wanting to be the one to break the silence that had stretched between them. It wasn't until the last child had been bundled home, out of the cold night air that Samuel glanced at his watch. Rose followed his movements with her eyes, knowing that it was time for her to go. She watched him pat his pockets absently as if unsure what to do with hands before getting slowly to his feet. Rose rose to face him, terrified that this moment had arrived. The moment she would have to say goodbye.

'_so, this is it then._' Her father cleared his throat gruffly and affixed his eyes on a point somewhere over her left shoulder.

'_Yes.'_ Rose said softly and she knew she should have been moving, that if she didn't leave in the next few moments, she would miss her train. But her body somehow wouldn't obey her. Her eyes were glued onto his face. The man in front of her was the only family that she had left in the world. She took in his tired face and the dark circles under his eyes which contrasted strangely with his crisp ironed uniform. She was suddenly overwhelmed with fear and she began to open her mouth to tell him to take her home, to forget her moment of insanity.

But as the words began to leave her throat, she saw his eyes flicker downwards to where her locket lay against her collarbone. Her breath hitched as her fingers reached up to clasp the metal and the words died in her throat. James. This was the reason that she needed to do this. All of sudden, all of the doubt and anxiety disappeared and she was left with a feeling of determination.

'_Goodbye Rosaline_.' Her father's words were quiet and tightly controlled and before Rose knew what she was doing, she lurched forward and threw her arms around him, breathing in his unique scent that made her feel instantly homesick. She felt him stiffen in her arms and Rose withdrew sadly. She tried to push away the thought that this moment could be the last time that they'd ever see each other and she brushed at her coat absently with her gloved hand.

'_Goodbye father.'_ She murmured and took a deep breath. Exhaling heavily, Rose made the move to turn to pick up her carpet bag but a sudden movement in front of her made her eyes flick back to her father. The sight that greeted her made a lump appear in her throat, making it hard to swallow. Her father, in all of his decorated glory, had snapped a sharp salute to her. Rose knew enough to know that a man of his rank never saluted a private who was wearing civilian clothing.

* * *

'_No no no. Absolutely not. No way am I training a woman for combat.' _

At these words, Rose ducked her head, her cheeks flaming from embarrassment and anger. She knew that she had to expect rejection but sitting quietly outside Colonel Sink's office while waiting to be called to attention she could hear everything that was being discussed in the next room. And frankly it hurt. She knew that her situation would be a delicate one but hearing the shouts floating through the door was the first time that it had been vocalised so strongly in her presence. Even her father and the military board who had finally accepted her application to join the 101st Airborne Paratroopers had sugar coated and censored their true opinion. But it seemed as though whoever was discussing her in Colonel Sink's office did not hesitate nor hold back on voicing his opinion.

It had been a long couple of weeks since she had said goodbye to her father. She had been shipped off to Georgia with one of the enlistment officers as a chaperone. For the whole six hour train ride, Rose had been torn between feeling desperately homesick as every passing mile put her old home and old life firmly behind her, and uncomfortable at the constant presence of the enlistment officer who did not do much except alternate between watching her every move and reading a well-worn Time magazine. As soon as they had stepped off the train, she had been whisked off to the military base to undergo various tests, examinations and interviews. After being judged acceptable, it was then time for her medical examination. She didn't know who had been more uncomfortable – her or the medical officer who had to deem her medically fit for duty. There had been a few tense moments when her body had to be checked for rashes, wounds or deformities of any kind. Rose had blushed to the roots of her hair and the doctor had called in a nurse who gave Rose a quick one over. The doctor, a young officer, had fixed his eyes on the opposite wall, his face a bright red colour that could rival Rose's blush. The nurse, after telling Rose that she could redress herself had taken one look at the both of them and rolled her eyes, muttering as she left the room about sensibilities in a time of war. But before Rose had time to think, her papers had been stamped and she was given her immunisation shots – in each arm thanks to the intervention of her enlistment officer chaperone. As a supply officer handed her a set of her very own dog tags and a bright green uniform, Rose blinked back tears, completely overwhelmed with the whole process and the fact that she was now officially a part of the United States military. All that was left for her was to train to go to war. Only days later, she had been put onto a bus headed for Camp Toccoa, a military boot camp for the Airborne that was situated in the shadow of Mount Currahee. She had barely time to stare up at the intimidating incline after stumbling off of the bus before being summoned to Battalion Headquarters.

Rosaline Barker was currently sitting outside of Colonel Sink's office fiddling nervously with a silver locket around her neck. She was waiting to be briefed and it appeared that someone else was being told about her 'situation'. And judging by the tone of his voice, he clearly wasn't happy about it. Rose could understand that; it took weeks of convincing her father, the General, to even consider her decision. And then it took four months of him convincing and using all the connections that he had for the defence board to make the changes. She was an 'experiment' they said; for her to disprove the wide belief that women couldn't fight for their country and to gain support for the war effort. America had always had a firm isolation policy that had been reinforced by public opinion. The idea of America going to help fight an enemy on the other side of the war was not a popular notion and she was told that her unique position would help rise morale on the home front. After Pearl Harbour, the situation had drastically improved but many were still reluctant to enter into another World War. Rose knew that the military board did not believe that she would succeed, maybe did not even want her to succeed. It was, Rose thought, really just to get her father, General Barker off of their backs.

The door slamming pulled her out of her thoughts and Rose looked up with a start to see an officer with dark eyes and hair stalk past her with a glare.

'_Great, I haven't even started yet and I'm already in hot water'_ she thought to herself as _'Miss Barker'_ came floating through Sink's closed office door.

'_So let me get this straight sir, I'm going to be trained separately from the rest of the company?'_ Rose asked incredulously, unable to comprehend what the weathered colonel in front of her was saying. She had been told over and over throughout the enlistment process that under no circumstances would she be receiving special treatment of any kind. Her father had stressed the point so many times that upon hearing Colonel Sink's proposal for her introduction into boot camp, she could only blink at him for a moment, unable to understand what he was trying to tell her.

'_Its only temporary miss…er..Private Barker, you will be trained separately under Lieutenant Sobel until he sees fit to rejoin you with the rest of the men. They've been training for 3 weeks now and we just want to get you up to speed. Lieutenant Sobel ..er, will train you hard and fairly just like any of the other men.' _Sink was quick to correct. He didn't know what to make of this pretty young woman, dressed in civilian clothing, standing at ease in front of him. His eyes raked her appearance and he mentally shook his head, cursing the military board and this young chit's father. Was that a necklace around her neck? Colonel Sink's eyes widened slightly in amazement at the sight of a dainty locket resting on the girl's collarbone. He cleared his throat and shook his head in disbelief, his eyes watching carefully as the girl opened her mouth, an unhappy expression on her pale face.

'_Yes, sir.'_ She said quietly, surprising Colonel Sink once more. He had expected tears, tantrums or arguments but was flabbergasted at the girl's lack of response. Flabbergasted and to be honest, a little impressed. His opinion of Private Rosaline Barker had risen marginally and with her admission to his proposal, there was nothing left to be said. He flapped his hand at her as a sign of dismissal and she saluted. Slightly amused at the girls clumsy hand position, he gave her a small smile and touched his finger to his temple as she turned to leave.

'_And Barker,_' he spoke sharply, catching her nervous, overwhelmed expression as she spun on the spot to face him again. '_Goodluck.'_

* * *

Please review! I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect to the men of Easy Company. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series and the characters that are portrayed.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **DonhardT, Brit** and **immortalrmy **and to all the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

* * *

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

He didn't know what to make of this pretty young woman, dressed in civilian clothing, standing at ease in front of him. His eyes raked her appearance and he mentally shook his head, cursing the military board and this young chit's father. Was that a necklace around her neck? Colonel Sink's eyes widened slightly in amazement at the sight of a dainty locket resting on the girl's collarbone. He cleared his throat and shook his head in disbelief, his eyes watching carefully as the girl opened her mouth, an unhappy expression on her pale face.

'_Yes, sir.'_ She said quietly, surprising Colonel Sink once more. He had expected tears, tantrums or arguments but was flabbergasted at the girl's lack of response. Flabbergasted and to be honest, a little impressed. His opinion of Private Rosaline Barker had risen marginally and with her admission to his proposal, there was nothing left to be said. He flapped his hand at her as a sign of dismissal and she saluted. Slightly amused at the girls clumsy hand position, he gave her a small smile and touched his finger to his temple as she turned to leave.

'_And Barker,_' he spoke sharply, catching her nervous, overwhelmed expression as she spun on the spot to face him again. '_Goodluck.'_

* * *

Angels, lend me your might  
Forfeit all my lives to get just one right  
All those colours long since faded  
All our smiles are confiscated  
_Innocent by Fuel_

**Chapter Two**

Cutting her hair was not something that Rose had figured into the plan. She'd always loved her hair. Since she was a little girl, her mother had come up to her room before bed and brushed out the tangles of the day. She'd always hated trimming it in the past and couldn't bear to cut it short like the models did in the fashion rags. Shooting a furtive glance at the closed bathroom door, Rose pulled her hair up and tucked the ends under so that it appeared like she was sporting a bob. Grimacing, Rose dropped the heavy locks and picked up the scissors. Bringing the sharp ends to press against a curl sitting beneath her ear, Rose paused indecisively for a moment.

She felt ridiculous. This was one of the first orders that Sobel had issued upon meeting her and Rose didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the fact that she was struggling with cutting her hair on the very first day. She glanced up once more into the mirror that was placed in the bathroom of the private hut she was temporarily assigned to and sighed.

'_Well, you did want to be a paratrooper Rosie'_ she muttered to herself as she raised the scissors to the nape of her neck and started chopping through the locks. Her once long dark hair was now brushing her collarbone and starting to curl with its once heavy weight gone. She felt like a shorn sheep. Once she was as satisfied as she possibly could be with her haircut, Rose turned and entered the only other room of the small building. Rose discovered that immediately after her conversation with Colonel Sink, she had been housed temporarily in a small hut sitting by itself on the opposite side of the training quadrangle to that of the men's barracks. It was comfortable enough with a bunk and small foot locker for her belongings, and a small adjoining bathroom... a luxury that she was extremely grateful for. But it didn't sit quite right with her that she was separated from the men. She felt a pang of fear whenever she thought about the soldiers that she would be training and eventually dropping into combat with. Colonel Sink had assigned her to Easy Company under the command of a Lieutenant Sobel and she hoped that she would be able to prove herself to him so that he would let her then prove herself to the men.

Running her hands over the soft fabric of her blue day dress, Rose glanced at the white PT uniform that was lying across her bunk. She baulked slightly at the length of the navy shorts and her hand crept up to grasp the silver locket that was hanging from her neck. She was determined to do this and Rose tried to tell herself that the clothes and the hair didn't matter. She knew why she was doing this and she was determined not to fail.

After changing quickly into her PT gear, Rose carefully packed away her civilian clothes and belongings. As a last thought, she reached up and undid the clasp of her necklace, letting the silver chain and locket pool on her palm. Rose was suddenly overcome with a feeling of incredible loneliness. It clutched and clawed at her stomach. Flicking open the locket face with a deft fingernail, Rose studied the photograph of her younger brother for a moment before closing the lid with a snap and tenderly placing the silver chain in the footlocker.

From outside, the sound of hundreds of booted footsteps made Rose glance up and curse. The rest of the men had returned from their PT and now it was time for hers. Wincing as she forced her feet into the stiff and unyielding leather of her new boots, Rose stood upright in the middle of the room and appraised herself. She felt herself blush at the indecency of her appearance and she already yearned to dive back into her footlocker to cover herself up with her modest dress and cardigan. The white teeshirt was tight against her stomach and would've highlighted her breasts if she hadn't bound them flat with a long strip of linen. Stamping her left foot and then the other in an effort to loosen her tight boots, Rose straightened her shoulders and marched out the hut...terrified but ready to face her new commander.

* * *

'_DROP AND GIVE ME 50'_ Sobel screamed in her ear as Rose finished the last of the star jumps that she was order to perform. She knew that she deserved the shaking and the aching muscles and the fact that every time she took a breath, she felt a squeezing in her chest, her heart beating loudly…a constant reminder of just how alive she was. Her lungs were burning and she could feel the sweat dripping off of her as she dropped forward onto her knees and started to lower her torso. Suddenly, her knees were pushed from under her and she landed flat on the dusty ground of the quadrangle. Rose shut her eyes and swallowed, willing herself not to be sick as she tried to ignore the rolling of the contents of her stomach.

'_You want to go to war like a man, you WILL train like a man'_ Sobel stated with a smirk, pulling out his stopwatch and twirling it through his long fingers.

The instant Rose had laid eyes on Lieutenant Herbert Sobel, she knew that he would always hate her. The moment he had opened his mouth, Rose knew that she would always hate him. He had first introduced himself and then in the same sentence insulted her, her father and her gender. His eyes were dark and glittered with spite and he had eyed her figure up and down with a smirk that made Rose's skin crawl. She knew that her uniform was hopelessly wrinkled and she felt completely out of her depth as she cast her appraising eyes over the Lieutenant. He was military to a fault, down to his very bones. She knew that Sobel believed that training a woman was a waste of time but he took his orders very seriously and if he was ordered to get this woman fit for duty, then he was going to do it. And he didn't care how hard he was going to have to push her to do it.

After completing the push-ups man style, Rose was then ordered to run up Currahee by herself, a mountain whose Camp Toccoa sat in its shadow. By the second mile, she could hear Sobel running beside her, running in front of her, behind her. He was everywhere. He was taunting her, trying to get a rise, wanting an excuse to send her home in tears...a failure.

'_You may as well pack up your dollies and stockings and go home Private Barker, because you will NEVER be a paratrooper' _

Rose gritted her teeth and put her head down, her eyes focused ahead on where she had yet to run. She could hear herself breathing, panting loudly as she tried to suck in the oxygen.

'_Run home to daddy princess. Im sure there's a man out there somewhere who will want you.' _

She stumbled as memories and faces sprang to her mind, tears springing at the corners of her eyes mingling with the sweat coursing down her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sobel's smile widen.

'_it all makes sense now, you couldn't find a husband out there so you've come to take your pick of the men and spread your legs for them.. haven't you Barker?'_ Sobel was almost shouting now, running alongside her..waiting for her to fail.

'_NO sir'_ it was almost a yell. She wanted to scream and lash out at the poisonous words coming from this man. She gave her head a shake and pushed all that emotion into her legs...willing herself to push harder and keep running. She was nearly there.

* * *

'_30 SECONDS PRIVATE BARKER'_ Sobel called sounding almost bored, but Rose knew better by now. It was her second week of training at Camp Toccoa and the training was gruelling; almost heartbreaking. Day after day was the same. Get up; run Currahee, breakfast, physical training in the quadrangle, lunch, classroom lessons on military strategy, and then another session of hard physical training before dinner and bed. Every night at dinner, she would sit and stare down into into her coffee until her eyes stopped burning and the aches of her body eased just enough for her to get up to go back to her hut. It wouldn't have been too bad if she had anyone to share in her struggles but she was all alone, all day, every day kept company with Lieutenant Sobel who found it is his personal mission to make her suffer...physically and emotionally. She never let Sobel see the emotion in her face when his nonstop barbs at her personality, her sexuality, her family and even her appearance hit too close to home. The closest she had even come to the rest of Easy Company was from across the quadrangle as they came home from dinner each night while she was nearing the end of her physical training with the Lieutenant. Sobel was extremely careful in keeping Rose from having any sort of contact with the men of Easy Company, scheduling their timetables in such a way that they would never cross paths.

'_YOU'RE STARTING TO BORE ME PRIVATE BARKER' _Rose could barely hear him, she was beginning to find a way to put his voice into the back of her mind so that while she could still hear him, the meanings behind his words would not register and put off her focus. Today, Sobel had decided to play things differently. He had set up an obstacle course complete with climbing wall and mud pit that she subsequently had to dig herself, Sobel deeming the activity as character building. Cursing to herself, she swung herself up the wall and pushed herself along the rampart to the rope that she would use to climb down. But her boot caught between two logs at the top and she plunged headfirst into the pit of mud and water.

Rose laid there for a moment, wallowing in misery and asking herself the same question that she had been asking herself for the past two weeks. 'why the hell am I here, what the hell am I even doing here?' Suddenly an image of James, her little brother sprang into her mind and she pushed herself to her knees and then feet, finally looking up to the triumphant smile of Sobel.

'_So have you finally decided that enough is enough Barker, and that you're not cut out for the paratroopers?'_ He asked softly, his dark eyes flashing in anger. Rose's head fell forward; maybe she wasn't cut out for this. Rose felt her eyes begin to prickle with tears and she knew without a doubt that she was about to cry in front of Sobel. As she opened her mouth to answer him…to give it all up…to go home, she heard the sound of voices from across the quadrangle. Realising that the rest of the men were now witness to her failure, Rose's head only drop further down onto her chest. She wished desperately that the muddy ground would open up and make her disappear –anything to save her from this humiliation.

Suddenly, over the loud voices from across the quadrangle someone began to sing.

'_We pull upon the risers,_

_We fall upon the grass._

_We never land upon our feet,_

_We always hit our ass._

_Hi-hi, Christ Almighty,_

_Who the hell are we?_

_Zim-zam, gahdamn,_

_We're Airborne Infantry!'_

* * *

The men from Easy Company were coming back from dinner dressed for PT ready to do the evening run up Currahee when they saw Sobel chewing out a young figure who was obviously exhausted. They had seen Sobel training this fellow hard every day but had yet to meet them, making the men of the company curious about the identity of the mystery paratrooper in training. Staff Sergeant Bill Guarnere, Joe Toye and company comedian George Luz hesitated outside of the barracks, watching the poor kid run this obstacle course that they hadn't even trained on yet when they saw the figure fall off of the platform and into the mud. Swearing slightly, George peered closer and saw the dejected figure get up and brace themselves for the lecture that they knew was coming. George Luz nudged Bill and nodded towards Sobel.

'_you reckon the Lieutenant needs some pepping up do ya Bill'_ he asked, winking. Guarnere grinned, catching on immediately and they both opened their mouths to sing, never missing an oppourtunity to stick it to the man.

* * *

Sobel whipped his head around and swore under his breath. Rose lifted her exhausted head and followed his gaze to see a small group of soldiers dressed in the same PT gear standing in a line watching her. They were singing the famous Currahee Run Song used to raise morale among the troops. Sobel had never let Rose sing it, stating that she wasn't a paratrooper yet. She felt a smile split across her face as she realised that the soldiers were singing it to her. For her. She winced in sympathy as Sobel began to yell at the audience that had started to gather as he stalked across the quadrangle to where they were standing. At this, the men started the song again and louder this time.

A surge of adrenalin ran through Rose and she turned and began to clamber back up the climbing wall. A cheer ran out through the crowd as she reached the top but was soon hushed by the arrival of Sobel threatening disciplinary action against each and every one of the men. But it was enough for Rose; she swung herself across the bars and leapt over the mud pit singing to herself.

'_Hi-hi, Christ Almighty,_

_Who the hell are we?_

_Zim-zam, gahdamn,_

_We're Airborne Infantry!' _

Finishing the course without any mishap, she turned to the small group of men and gave them a jaunty salute. Hearing the shout of laughter from across the quadrangle, she knew that she'd cop hell from Sobel later, but it was definitely worth it to have that small interaction with a couple of the men.

* * *

Don't forget to review! Please also check out the youtube video for this story. I've posted the link on my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect to the men of Easy Company. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series and the characters that are portrayed.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

* * *

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

'_Hi-hi, Christ Almighty,_

_Who the hell are we?_

_Zim-zam, gahdamn,_

_We're Airborne Infantry!' _

Finishing the course without any mishap, she turned to the small group of men and gave them a jaunty salute. Hearing the shout of laughter from across the quadrangle, she knew that she'd cop hell from Sobel later, but it was definitely worth it to have that small interaction with a couple of the men.

* * *

We try, our lives away  
Then stumble into the grave  
We cry, and still they stay  
The past won't go away  
The story of my life

Story of my life by Kristian Leontiou

**Chapter Three**

By the time Rose had been at Camp Toccoa three weeks, she had begun to feel the changes to her body due to Sobel's intensive physical training. She was fascinated by the way her limbs had hardened and muscles tightened. The daily runs up Currahee were getting slightly easier and Rose had begun to realise the Sobel looked more and more worried with each passing day. She knew that she was physically fit enough to join the rest of the men in training and she was terrified. It was the next step in her training but it didn't make it any less daunting.

The day before, Sobel had been forced to give his nod of approval after Colonel Sink himself came out to watch her latest training session. But she suspected that Sobel wasn't anywhere finished with her yet. Rose was straightening up her cot before morning inspection when the door to her hut slammed open with a crash, startling her. As Sobel burst into the small room, Rose straightened immediately at attention next to her bunk. She realised with a quick blink and sinking heart that Sobel was in a particularly bad mood.

'_Private Barker, get your gear. We're moving out. You're moving into the men's barracks._' He smirked at the stricken look on Rose's face as he crossed his arms, waiting for her to move.

At his words, she felt her heart begin to race and she stood motionless for a moment, her mind whirling in surprise.

'_Sometime today Private.'_

This was not something that she had planned on happening so soon. Having to camp with the men in the same dorm. Sharing personal space with the men. She had thought that she'd be introduced and then train with the men for a time before actually bunking with them. Panicking slightly, she quickly packed her meagre belongings into her footlocker and marched out the door behind Sobel.

Crossing over the threshold of the men's barracks with Sobel caused the noise in the room to silence immediately, and she froze. Seeing dozens of bunks lined up on each side of the room with all of their occupants staring at her curiously had her feet rooted to the spot. Rose thanked the small mercy that allowed Sobel to move her after she had changed out of her PT gear. She didn't think that she'd have the courage to face any of the men for the first time wearing only her white tee and navy shorts.

'_Private.'_ Sobel barked when he realised that Rose was lingering in the doorway and she forced her feet to move. The only sounds in the room were her booted footsteps and Rose could feel a brilliant blush creep over her face. She glanced up to see Sobel watching her humiliation with triumph and Rose swallowed hard, never hating him more than she did that moment. Wrenching her eyes off of Sobel, she tried to ignore the stares of the men as she passed down the middle of the room and she ducked her head lower as whispers began as soon as she passed. Coming to a stop in front of Sobel, Rose realised that he was standing next to an empty bunk in the middle of the room.

'Bastard' she thought. He had thrown her into the middle of a men's dorm without so much of a warning or introduction.

Smirking at Rose, Sobel turned to address the rest of the soldiers who were watching the two of them with curiosity.

'_A new paratrooper boys' _he drawledand turned on his heel and walked out without a backwards glance.

**R**ose was in hell. She wanted to sink through the floorboards and disappear. She knew by the warmth on her face that her cheeks were bright red and she dumped her belongings on the bunk, hating everything and cursing Sobel. She could hear the men begin to mutter around her as they tried to work out what the hell was going on. She kept her eyes averted and started to unpack her PT uniform that she knew she would need sooner or later. A flicker of panic ran through her when she realised that she would need to change her clothes. No one had told her what to do…where to get privacy when she wanted to wash or change her clothes. If it was possible, Rose hated Sobel even more in that instance for throwing her into the situation with no guidance and for a moment, she forgot where she was and slammed her trunk closed and threw it under her bunk in a temper.

'_Stike me handsome but this guy don't look like no ordinary guy.'_ Guarnere mumbled to Joe Toye who was standing there appraising the newcomer.

'_Bill, I don't think that the new guy is actually a guy.'_ Toye replied looking across to the bunk next to him to George Luz for confirmation.

George had his head cocked to one side staring intently at the small figure who seemed to be determined to ignore them all when suddenly he shook his head like he was clearing water out of her ears and marched across the room to introduce himself but found that someone else had beaten himself to it.

'_What's your name trooper?' _

Rose's head snapped up in surprise to see a slightly built man with a thin weasel face addressing her. She had been so busy brainstorming ideas of how to murder Sobel that she had forgotten that she was standing in the middle of a room full of strangers who were all staring at her. Rose gave herself a mental kick as she turned to face the soldier who addressed her. There was a mocking smile playing on his lips and Rose gulped slightly, daring a quick glance around the room to see that all the men were listening intently.

'_Rose' _her voice came out as a croak and she cleared it, trying again._ 'Rose Barker.'_

'_What the hell kind of fella is named Rose? Ya mumma get confused or something?_' the man turned to the boys expecting a laugh but was met silence. Rose took courage from the men's silence and squared her shoulders.

'_That's right, I'm not a fella. Im a girl and I'm a part of Easy Company just like you.' _She tried to stare him down, a defiant look in her eyes. A murmur of surprise and disbelief rippled through the room as the men realised that she was a female. Rose could see some of the men start to wander forward in curiosity, forming a slight ring around her and her bunk.

'_No way is they gonna let a broad into the airborne'_ the man looked at her in disbelief, shaking his head emphatically.

'_Well, they have and they did.'_ Rose could see some of the men shaking their heads thinking there was some mistake. She heard a voice call _'FUCK OFF'_ from somewhere in the back of the room and the bottom fell out of her stomach... 'so much for a good first impression' she thought to herself.

'_Shut the fuck up Cobb...we've all seen her training. She could probably out run your sorry ass'_ George stepped forward. '_Out shoot it, given the chance.'_

Rose whipped her head up in shock. Staring at her was one of the men she recognized from the singing group from that day on the obstacle course. He was regular height for a man but to her, he appeared to tower over her. He had a stocky build and his brown hair was cropped back like most of the men at Camp Toccoa. What caught her attention were the brown eyes that crinkled in the corners so it looked like he was permanently enjoying a private joke. Rose tried to smile weakly at him, trying to convey her thanks for sticking up for her. The soldier caught her eye gave her a tiny wink.

'_Her face is a helluva lot prettier to wake up to than your ugly mug Cobb.'_ another voice spoke up and Rose recognized the thick drawl of a Philly local. The second man shouted with laughter and Rose ducked her head in pleasure.

'_It's not hard to be.'_ She murmured, half astonished with herself at her nerve. The man who had defended her first looked shocked at her words and Rose cast her eyes down to the floor, missing the way his face curved into a wide smile.

'_Even Sobel's prettier than you Cobb.'_ He spoke and Rose could hear the grin his voice and she glanced up, relieved that he took her words as they were meant to be taken, as a joke.

It was then that the door to the barracks banged open and a sergeant marched down the line of beds shouting to gear up and assemble at the southern end of the quadrangle. There was a flurry of activity as the men moved to obey the direct order and before Rose turned away, she caught George's eye and gave him a small smile. He just stared at her for a moment and walked back across the aisle to his bunk.

* * *

Rose thanked her lucky stars that Sobel had decided to make them spend the day attending tactical classes and seminars instead of running Currahee or practice drills, allowing Rose to avoid facing the problem that changing into her PT gear would create. And as she trailed after the line of men into the classroom, she felt a slight sliver of hope that maybe she could through this. But her enthusiasm was short lived when she was placed at a desk in alphabetical order and found that her neighbour was none other than Cobb, the soldier who had heckled her in the barracks. Cobb just sneered at her and looked her up and down before turning to face the front where 2nd Lieutenant Winters was handing out papers and pencils to the men. Rose sighed and turned to see if she would get any better reception from her other neighbour but found herself face to face with the soldier who jumped in surprise at being caught staring and turned away, his face blushing a bright red. Rose caught sight of the words 'ALLEY' embroidered on the soldier's jacket as he turned away and she sighed again, turning to face the front. Rose knew her face was burning as she felt the stares of the rest of the men on her back. She inwardly cursed her father for not having a better family name that would place her at the back of the class, behind the whispers and curious stares. Ignoring the laughter and chattering behind her, she plopped her elbow on the desk and resting her chin in her hand, Rose stared off into space, dreaming of a world where her family name was 'Zephyr or Zacharias.'

The day had only gotten worse from there. She had spent the whole day getting more and more flustered at what they were being taught. She was weeks behind the men in tactical classes and as the day progressed, she could feel tears of frustration welling in her eyes. When she leaned across to Alley to ask for help, he had just given her a startled look and his eyes had darted around the room. Rose had realised suddenly that he was worried about what the others thought. That he didn't want to be caught making friends with 'the girl.' As she glanced around the room, she had realised that the men wouldn't catch her eye…that they didn't want anything to do with her.

Finally, after spending the whole day in the classroom, they had been excused and Rose had fled out the door with the plan to spend the entirety of her free hour in her bunk by herself, recovering from the traumatic ordeal of her first class. But embarrassingly, she had gotten lost and it took her nearly 10 minutes of wandering around to finally find her barracks. She knew from eavesdropping on the men's conversation around her that the barracks would be empty…that most of the men spent their free hour in the mess hall or out in the quadrangle to enjoy the late sunshine.

As she pushed her way into the silent building, Rose began to count the line of beds, trying desperately to remember which bunk was hers. She knew that it was approximately halfway down the left side of the room and she concentrated hard on the belongings that were stacked neatly beside each bunk…trying to recognize her small footlocker that she had only packed that morning. She came slowly to a halt in front of a bunk that only had a footlocker placed neatly underneath it. This had to be it. As she bit her lip in concentration, Rose quickly made the decision and flung herself onto the bunk facedown, groaning softly in exhaustion as she tried to wrestle herself out of her jacket with her face buried in her pillow.

'_Your bunk is actually the next one._' Came a friendly voice and Rose froze mid-wiggle. '_However, I don't think Tab would mind too much finding you in his bunk.'_

Rose sat up quickly, looking for the owner of the voice. She felt herself blush as her eyes settled on a man sitting cross legged on his bunk opposite to the one she was currently occupying. He had discarded his green jacket like Rose had been attempting to and had his lips wrapped around a cigarette as he frowned in concentration. He had a large green radio laid out in front of him and appeared to be taking it apart. Rose recognized him from her confrontation with the men that morning. He had been the one that had stuck up for her. Getting tiredly to her feet, Rose moved to the next bunk that the man had identified as hers and sat heavily on the edge.

'_I'm Luz.'_ He spoke again as he tilted the radio and squinted as he tried to peer inside. '_Friends call me George._'

'_I'm Rose.'_ She spoke after a moment, _'I never got to say thanks for this morning.'_

He shrugged, _'Cobb's an angry little man_.' He said simply, still staring at his radio. Rose could see that there were small screws and wire discarded on the bed around him.

Rose turned away and shrugged out of her jacket, folding it up and placing it at the end of her bunk like she had been taught. Tidiness was one of the earliest lessons that Sobel had knocked into her when she had arrived at Camp Toccoa.

'_Where are you from?'_ he asked curiously, _'I can usually pick where abouts people are from. But you…_' he shrugged _'are a bit of a mystery.'_

Rose met his eyes squarely. _'I'm from Baltimore_.' She replied squarely, _'Lived there all my life.'_

George's lips quirked into a smile as he returned to his precious radio. '_Baltimore huh.'_ He murmured, '_I'm from Rhode Island…born in Massachusetts though.'_

'_Oh.'_ Rose didn't know what to say and she twisted her fingers together in her lap feeling awkward and out of place. _'that's nice.'_

'_I think its had it.'_ George spoke suddenly and Rose's head snapped up.

'_Excuse me?'_ she asked politely trying to hide her confusion.

'_This bloody thing.'_ He gestured at the radio that was lying in pieces in front of him._ 'Can't fix it. Its had it.'_

'_What's wrong with it?' _she asked curiously but before he had time to answer, the door slammed open with a bang and Sobel strode into the room. Instantly, Rose and George leapt to their feet and stood at attention as the officer approached them. Rose sent up a silent prayer that Sobel was there for some other reason than to see her and she willed with her mind for the officer to turn towards George.

_'Barker._' Sobel snapped and Rose sucked in a breath of disappointment. She didn't miss the sympathetic glance that George sent her way and she wanted to throw her boot at the radioman for his luck.

'_Sir?'_ she answered as Sobel came to a stop in front of her.

'_Surprise inspection Barker.'_ He smirked as he pushed past her to inspect her bunk and belongings. Rose side stepped and stood at the foot of her bunk thanking God for small mercies that she hadn't had time to unpack any of her belongings yet and that there was nothing for Sobel to have issue with.

'_Hmmm,'_ Sobel murmured as he lifted the pillow to see underneath and bent down to look under the bunk_. 'No perfumes or hairbrushes or any of those womanly knickknacks that I was expecting to find.'_

'_Yes sir.'_ Rose realised that this was the closest thing to a compliment that Sobel had given her and she stood a little straighter.

'_But I see that you're not wearing regulation uniform Barker.'_ Sobel snapped, tossing her jacket that had been folding on her bunk at her as he strode past. '_Pass revoked.'_

Rose opened her mouth to protest but movement from across the room caught her eye and she saw George shaking his head urgently at her. Sighing inwardly, she closed her mouth knowing that complaining would get her nowhere with Sobel. However, a thought came to her and she took a step forwards.

'_Excuse me sir,'_ Rose spoke quietly and Sobel paused, turning towards her impatiently. _'I was wondering what progress has been made about privacy screens for changing sir.'_

Rose watched for his reaction and she held her breath as Sobel's eyebrow rose into his hairline.

'_What privacy screens soldier?'_ he asked smoothly and Rose's mouth fell open. _'I don't know what privacy screens' you're talking about' _

'_Sir'_ Rose started, _'I can't live here without some sor-'_ She was interrupted by a loud crash from across the room and both Rose and Sobel turned to see George standing by his bunk with his radio in pieces on the hard wooden floor.

'_Whoops.'_ He spoke, breaking the shocked silence. Sobel strode across the aisle to stand in front of the radioman, Rose completely forgotten.

'_Name.'_ Sobel demanded softly and Rose winced, knowing that she preferred a yelling Sobel to a dangerously quiet one.

'_Luz. George sir.'_ Came George's automatic reply.

'_That is United States property you just dumped on the floor Private Luz_.' Sobel accused.

'_Sorry sir. It was an accident sir.'_ George replied and Rose sucked in her breath as Sobel just stared at him. There was a brief moment of silence as the two men stared at each other. Rose didn't know where to look and was about to clear her throat or do something to break the tension that filled the room. Finally, Sobel turned on his heel and strode out the door.

'_Clean up this mess.'_ He demanded, the door slamming shut behind him.

'_Fucking idiot.'_ George swore under his breath as he shook his head, turning away from the door and picked up the radio from the floor, dumping it on his bed. Rose stared at the man incredulously.

'_What didja do that for?'_ Rose heard her voice rise sharply and she inwardly flinched at the feminine screech that came from her mouth.

George just grinned at her as he dropped down onto his bunk and began to pull off his boot.

'_I just stopped you from saying something that you might regret in front of Sobel.'_ Came his simple reply as he dropped his boots under his bed with a loud thump. '_The boys'll rig something up for you at the end of the barracks for your lady business…you didn't need to go to Sobel.'_

Rose stared at him, trying to read his face from her bunk as she bit the inside of her cheek. When George gave her a wink, Rose realised that he thought she was a joke.

'_How kind of you.'_ She hissed as she sprung up from her bunk, intending to leave the barracks and George Luz very far behind. As she passed his bunk, her progress was halted by his hand catching her wrist. Rose paused in surprise. This was the first time any of the men had touched her…although friendly, most of them had avoided her and her touch like the plague. But seeing George's brown fingers wrapped gently around her wrist made a lump rise in Rose's throat.

'_No, don't get mad._' He said simply, _'Stay. Please.'_

'_Why are you talking to me?'_ she demanded bitterly, searching his face for any sign of practical joke or smirk. She didn't think she'd be able to handle being laughed at, not after the day she'd had.

'_What's the problem_?' came his voice after a moment, _'why can't I talk to you?'_

Rose gave a short dry laugh,_ 'I've sat next to people for six hours and I came back to check that I wasn't invisible.'_

'_What?'_ he asked, his face scrunched up in confusion as he released her wrist.

'_No one is talking to me._' She murmured tiredly as she patted her pockets absently trying to remember where she had put her notebook.

'_If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you.'_

Rose looked up in surprise, her eyes wide. He sounded just as tired as she was, but serious, and after a moment of hesitation, she sank down onto his bunk next to him, not caring that she was sitting on his rolled up dirty socks and radio manuals that were streaked with grease_.. 'Why would you talk to me?'_

'_I thought you looked lonely._' The soldier said simply and Rose blinked.

'_How would you know?'_ she demanded.

'_I've been lonely.'_ The soldier watched Rose carefully, '_I know how it feels.'_

'_I'm not lonely,'_ said Rose defensively.

'_You think that no one understands what you're going through right? It's the same thing, isn't it?'_

Rose stared open-mouthed at the man in front of her who just grinned and stuck out a grease streaked hand.

'_Friends?' _he asked and Rose stared at him for a moment longer before she hesitantly reached out and grasped his hand. If possible, his grin widened and he pumped their conjoined hands up and down twice before letting go. '_Excellent,' _he spoke as he tossed her a small screwdriver, _'now help me get this gahdamn radio working before Sobel revokes my weekend pass.'_

* * *

'_You people are at the position of attention'_ Sobel shouted as he stalked down the lines of men.

It was hot, really hot. Standing in the hot sun all day being attacked by mosquitoes was not something that Rose really enjoyed doing. But it was the form of punishment that Sobel loved. And it was punishment. It was punishment for her and the rest of the boys knew it. It took the men of Easy Company a grand total of two days to work out that Sobel hated Rose even more than he hated the rest of Easy. But it was something different with Rose, with Rose it was personal.

It had been two weeks since Rose moved into the barracks with the rest of the men and every day Sobel just seemed to get more frustrated that she was surviving. More than surviving, she was as physically fit as most of the men in Easy. Most of the boys thought it was hilarious, especially at the way his right eye twitched slightly when she slapped her hand on the rock at the top of Currahee, ahead of many of the men and it wasn't long before she fitted in quite comfortably with the rest of the company.

'_Private Perconte, have you been blousing your trousers over your boots like a paratrooper?'_

'_No, sir.'_

Rose cringed for Perconte, he had spent most of the morning ironing out his trousers and she listened sympathetically as Sobel chewed him out. She was standing in the back of the formation, Rose had found that Sobel noticed her less when she stood there and if Sobel didn't see her, the punishments towards the men were less severe. So she tried to keep her head down standing between Liebgott and Skinny Sisk, letting their two tall forms shield her from Sobel's gaze.

Hearing Malarkey and Sergeant Lipton getting their passes revoked didn't fill Rose with much confidence and she held her breath when she heard...

'_Name'_

'_Luz, George.'_

'_Dirt in the rear sight aperture. Pass revoked.'_

'Christ' she thought with a groan, George was supposed to be taking her off base to the soldiers club in town that weekend and she mentally waved their well thought out plans goodbye, 'Sobel's really on a roll today'

There was a moment of silence before Rose gasped as Sobel appeared almost out of thin air beside her. The Lieutenant glanced at her briefly his dark eyes mocking.

'_Name.'_

'_Barker, Rosaline K, sir.'_ He smirked as he looked her up and down. Then he reached over and pulled out her bayonet that was in its sheath hanging on her waist.

'_Rusty bayonet, Barker. You want to kill Germans?' _he demanded as he held up the bayonet in front of her face.

'_Yes, sir.'_ Rose said with more conviction meeting his gaze squarely. His eyes tightened before he suddenly smacked her helmet with the bayonet, making her flinch as the sound reverberated in her ears.

'_Not with this.'_ She lowered her eyes as Sobel spun around and began to address the whole company.

'_I will not take this rusty piece of shit to war, and I will not take you to war in your condition.'_ With a last look of contempt in her direction, he threw her bayonet into the earth and Rose closed her eyes, already thinking about how long it would take for her to clean all that mud off of her blade.

'_Now thanks to these men and their infractions, every maaaan..'_ he paused and sneered at Rose '_in the company who had a weekend pass has lost it. Change into your PT gear. We're running Currahee'_

'_I ain't going up that hill'_ Perconte announced as he sat on his bunk, contradicting himself by having already changed into his PT gear. Rose emerged from the sheeting that Bull Randleman and Hoobler had rigged up as a way for her change clothes with a certain amount of dignity and privacy and sat down on her bunk to put on her boots. Most of the men were dressed and ready for the run but some, like her, were trying to force their swollen and tortured feet into their boots. She was pulling the laces tight when a shadow fell across her vision. Peering up, she gave her friend a half-hearted smile.

'_Hi Tab.'_ She spoke as she finished off the last knot and straightened up.

'_Sobel was in fine form today._' Floyd Talbert spoke quietly over the shouting of the men around them. '_You okay?'_

'_I'm fine,'_ Rose let out a short laugh, _'just needed a sharp knock to the head to clear out the morning cobwebs.'_

Tab reached underneath her bunk and pulled out her helmet from where she had just stored it, the green paint still bright and unblemished.

'_I reckon you'll be needing this._' He said with a smile, holding it out for Rose to take. '_in case Sobel sees anymore dirt on your bayonet.'_

Rose stared at the helmet for a moment, her gaze focusing absently on the white serial numbers stencilled on the back, identifying her.

'_What is it?'_ Tab asked perching himself on the bunk next to her when he realised that Rose was lost in thought. Shaking her head to break her mulling, Rose lifted the helmet up close to her nose to inspect it.

'_Do you guys seriously think this thing will really withstand being hit by a bullet or shrapnel?' _she asked seriously.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw a hand reach out and snatch the helmet from her grasp.

'_Thankyou to Private Barker for her words of comfort and reassurance.'_ Came George's dry voice from behind them, making Rose and Tab spin to face him.

Rose made a small noise of outrage and held out her hands, gesturing for George to give her helmet back. _'It's a relevant question_.' She defended.

Tab winced slightly and got to his feet, unwilling to become a part of the discussion. _'You can be a little morbid sometimes Rose.' _He said wryly.

'_What?'_ Rose looked up at her friend, forgetting completely about her struggle to retrieve her helmet from the radioman.

Tab just gave her a small smile and shrugged before turning to head out the door, stopping by his bunk momentarily to pick up his discarded jacket.

'_It's true.'_ George replied instead, his voice a matter of fact.

Rose just gestured rudely at her friend who grinned and dropped her helmet onto her bunk before striding out the door behind Tab, passing Johnny Martin who crashed into the barracks and immediately spied Perconte. The NCO strode up the middle of the room and stopped in front of the short soldier with his hands on his hips. Rose could hear Johnny speak in low tones, berating Perco for giving Sobel a reason to punish the company.

'_yeah! Well what about Rosie?' _Perco's voice rose suddenly and Rose swung around to see him gesture at her violently, his face screwed up in frustration_. 'There's no way in hell that there was any rust on that bayonet..we see her clean the thing every fucking night.'_ At this, the room descended into silence and Rose felt her face glow red with embarrassment for having been singled out yet again for punishment.

'_you just worry about yourself Perco and we'll worry about Rosie'_ a voice stated two beds over from Rose. She didn't even have to look up to know who spoke; Bill Guarnere, one of the most well liked men in the company had broken the ice and helped include Rose in many of the conversations and goings on within the company. Bill had taken it upon himself to pull Rose under his wing and he protected her from a lot of the barbs that came her way. He couldn't do much about Sobel, but Cobb had certainly backed off.

'_Okay Rosie?_' he asked through the silence and she nodded at him gratefully before turning back to finish pulling on her boots.

As the men started to file out of the room, one of the pins holding her short hair back off of her face dropped out and skittered across the floor under the neighbouring bunk. Cursing, Rose bent down and stuck her arm under the bed frame, feeling with her nails to grasp the small piece of twisted metal. Standing up, holding the pin almost triumphantly, she realised that she's alone in the barracks and she turned towards the door only to find her way blocked. Not as alone as she had thought.

It was White, the drop kick who always came last in physical training. Rose personally didn't know much about White, he kept pretty closely to himself. And now, with the way that he was looking at her, he was making her nervous.

'_hey buddy, we've gotta get moving or Sobel will have our asses.'_ She joked trying to push past him. Suddenly his arm shot out and grabbed her wrist, swinging her around to face him.

Rose stumbled slightly but regained her balance quickly and went into autopilot. Her left arm flew out and uppercut him to the nose and she brought her right leg up to knee him in the groin. Pushing him to the ground she backed away, looking at him with disgust, her chest heaving with fright and exertion.

'_Private White...why are you not in your PT gear...wha.. Rosie?'_

Lipton had walked in to make sure that everyone had gone and he stood at the foot of Rose's bunk looking down at White. Seeing Rose standing there, panting slightly and White curled into the foetal position on the floor, Lipton was pretty quick to understand what had happened. Looking at Rose, he waited for some sort of affirmation that she was okay. At her nod, he patted her gently on the arm and pushed her gently towards the door leaving him to deal with White.

* * *

Please don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect to the men of Easy Company. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series and the characters that are portrayed.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: DonhardT, Brit and immortalrmy and all the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

'_Private White...why are you not in your PT gear...wha.. Rosie?'_

Lipton had walked in to make sure that everyone had gone and he stood at the foot of Rose's bunk looking down at White. Seeing Rose standing there, panting slightly and White curled into the foetal position on the floor, Lipton was pretty quick to understand what had happened. Looking at Rose, he waited for some sort of affirmation that she was okay. At her nod, he patted her gently on the arm and pushed her gently towards the door leaving him to deal with White.

Black leather boots,

Spit shined so bright

They cut off my hair but it looked alright

We marched and we sang

We all became friends

As we learned how to fight

Hero of War by Rise Against

**Chapter Four**

Rose hated the rain. She absolutely loathed it. The noise, the smell, the cold, the damned water- everything to do with it really. There wasn't a single moment that she ever enjoyed the rain. When Easy Company woke to a grey sky the next morning there was no denying that the heavens would open up and pour down on them. Rose had taken one look out of the window and buried her head back into her pillow. It had taken Skinny Sisk and Hoobler together to drag her out of bed.

'Nothing good ever came from the rain.' She had protested the whole way to the mess tent. Feeling optimistic by the prospect of food, Rose perked up enough to load her tray with what appeared to be rehydrated eggs and spam. Pausing for a moment to get herself a cup of coffee, Rose stumbled her way to the closest table and threw herself down, making sure not to spill a drop of her precious coffee. She sat with her legs outstretched, trying to stretch out her sore muscles. Sobel had put the company through an unusually gruelling PT session and she knew from the way that the rest of the men were walking stiffly that they were all feeling the effects from the training.

'_What do they want us to do?_' came a voice from above her. Rose didn't look up as Bill Guarnere slid into the seat next to her. '_Fucking outrun the Krauts?'_

'_I dunno Bill but I can't even walk properly.'_ Complained Skip Muck, _'It feels like I've got a rifle up my as-' _

'_Morning Rosie!'_ came a loud voice, interrupting Muck's sentence and she glanced up to see Muck, Malarkey and Alex Penkala drop their trays onto the table and settle in across from her.

Word spread pretty quickly throughout the company about what had happened between White and Rose. Rumours had flown around that she had knocked his front teeth out, given him two black eyes and broken his arm. When approached, Rose had made it abundantly clear that she didn't want to talk about it, and eventually all of the men backed off. They knew now that she wasn't a woman to be trifled with and the respect for her within the company had grown.

'_Morning.'_ She murmured tiredly as she downed the last of her coffee. Sighing, she turned towards her breakfast, unwilling to be the one to take the first bite of the questionable looking food.

'_It's your turn.'_ Penkala announced before poking Muck with his fork.

'_Bullshit.'_ Muck responded as he turned towards George Luz who had settled on the other side of Rose, _'I tested breakfast on Tuesday._'

'_Don't look at me.'_ The radioman said defensively as he gave a small nod of greeting to Rose.

'_For Chrissakes.'_ Bill swore at them all before he grabbed his fork and stabbed a piece of spam. Bill suspiciously eyed the lump of meat of his plate before he grimaced and took a small bite. Rose, George, Skip and Malarkey all watched him carefully as he chewed the food. When Bill reluctantly took another bite, the three soldiers picked up their forks and began to eat what was on their own tray.

'_Looks like rain today.'_ George said to no one in particular and Rose let out a loud groan. _'Do yah reckon Sobel'll make us run Currahee?'_

'_Nothing good ever came from the rain.'_ She mumbled through a mouthful of spam and eggs.

'_it'd be too slippery to run it today'_ Malarkey said thoughtfully, _'maybe we'll have strategy training in the classroom instead.'_

'_Maybe'_ Muck nodded hopefully.

Their musing was interrupted by a runner coming to a halt next to the table and they all looked up at him expectantly.

'_Luz, Nixon wants you at HQ.'_ panted the runner, _'Something about changing the codes for the six.'_

George swore violently and pushed his tray away from him and stood.

'_What's that mumbo jumbo?'_ demanded Bill as the others all looked at George in confusion.

'_You haven't learnt radio code yet…it's not priority for non-techs.'_ George spoke with frustration as he ran his hand through his short stubble of a haircut. Rose had noticed that this was a habit that a lot of the men did subconsciously, as if they were running their hands through hair that was no longer there…a habit from a life before Toccoa.

'_When do we get to learn it?'_ asked Rose, staring up at him.

George just sighed and started to button up his green jacket in an attempt to make himself look respectable. _'Soon, hopefully'_ he said, '_but they keep changing the gahdamn code.'_

'_Oh..'_ Rose answered as she leant over to pick up George's coffee that he'd discarded. _'Okay.'_

'_Okay?'_ George repeated dumbly, '_that's it?'_

Rose just grinned at him.

'_Well…I guess I'll be off then.'_ George looked around the table, looking disgruntled that no-one had offered to come with him.

Rose's smile widened as she wrapped her hands around the warm cup, seeing that George's cup was over half full with coffee.

'_Have a lovely time.'_ She called out to George as he headed out the door, raising her cup of coffee to her lips and sighing at the taste of the bitter liquid sliding down her throat.

The men around the table tittered and elbowed each other as Rose began to heap sugar into the coffee cup.

'_I like you_.' Bill said suddenly, surprising Rose. _'You put up with his bullshit.'_

Rose blinked at her friend. _'Umm, thankyou?_'

Bill just slapped her on the back and turned to Malarkey.

'_So Malark,_' he demanded, _'have you ever been to Philly?'_

* * *

They were running Currahee again. This time, Sobel was timing them. Rose had never been more exhausted, she was in so much pain. Her chest was constricting, her legs felt like rubber and the sweat was pouring off of her. She was nearly at the top.

'_we are coming on twenty three minutes,'_ Sobels voice came floating down the hill. The effect was instantaneous, Rose made a small groan in her throat and started to push up the hill faster, she could see Perconte ahead of her and from behind her, the constant stream of threats relating to Sobel and him missing vital body parts indicated that George was keeping pace immediately behind. Suddenly they broke into the small clearing on the summit and Rose could see Lieutenant Winters a few steps away, encouraging them all to keep going. Standing at the top near the touch stone stood Sobel with his stopwatch, not a drop of sweat on him while he surveyed the exhaustion and pain of his men.

He spied Rose and he smirked 'that_ may be good enough for the rest of the 506__th__ but that is not good enough for Easy Company.' _

A loud curse from behind her cut through the cloud of exhaustion and pain in her mind and she slowed down, half turning to see that Skinny Sisk had tripped and fallen. Without hesitating, Rose changed directions and turned back to help her friend.

'_You're not supposed to look back.'_ Sobel screamed as he grabbed her arm and yanked her forward, pushing her onwards. Rose managed one last look at Skinny before stumbling as she tried to face forwards. She felt almost afraid by the look on Sobel's face and she tried to regain her footing as Sobel pushed her away from him. _'You are supposed to keep going.'_

Rose managed to keep her footing as she kept climbing. She could feel her cheeks burning in anger and embarrassment. As she reached the touch stone at the top of the hill, she slapped the cold stone with a sense of accomplishment before pushing off to head back down the mountain. She could hear Winters cheering them all on, but all she could focus on was the sound of her heavy breathing. She could feel the cool wind on her face and she braved a quick look skywards, praying for the rain to hold off a little longer as she made her way down the mountain.

After a few moments, she was aware of George who was now running beside her on the track and she gave him a sideways glance to see how he was doing.

He was grinning and he looked at her, tapped his heart and panted _'Currahee'_. Rose laughed and finding new wind, pushed forward to run ahead with Guarnere.

* * *

Only hours later, Sobel had ordered the Company on parade march. They had been marching along the road, out in the pitch black for hours with strict orders not to drink from their canteens. Rose was marching behind Dukeman and he kept miss stepping and as a result, forced Rose out of time with the rest of the men. George, who was next to her, thought that this was hilarious and started laughing every time this happened. Rose was cold, thirsty and tired which was never a good combination and made her short tempered. Seeing Dukeman stumble yet again made her lose time to the march and she let out a string of curses. Seeing George start to laugh again, she turned to him and let rip

'_shut your trap Luz or I'll shut it for you. You crazy ass..._' Bull Randleman who was marching next to Luz interrupted Rose's tirade.

'_I'mma say something._' George and Rose turned to look at him in disbelief.

'_To who?'_ George retorted. Bull just looked at George then at Rose and she nodded at him in approval.

'_Lieutenant Winters! Permission to speak, sir!'_

'_Permission granted.'_

'_Sir, we got nine companies, sir.'_

'_That we do.'_

'_Why come we're the only company marchin' every Friday night, twelve miles, full pack in the pitch dark?'_

'_Why do you think, Private Randleman?'_

'_Lieutenant Sobel hates us, sir.'_ There a murmur through the company and even Lieutenant Winters looked surprised. Rose felt the first patter of rain on her helmet and she let out a small moan which only Liebgott who was marching on her other side heard.

'_Lieutenant Sobel does not hate Easy Company, Private Randleman. He just hates __you__.' _Winters finally answered.

The men let out a bark of laughter and even Rose in her misery let out a smile. George, turning to her, his eyes dancing with laughter spoke out

'_but he hates Rose the most.'_

There was a mumble of assent in the men surrounding them and Rose just gave George a wry smile and shoved him gently. Bull, having had his question answered looked at George with a satisfied look on his face.

'_Thank you, __suh__'_

As they arrived back at camp, the rain had begun to fall heavier and the men were marching through puddles and mud. Rose estimated that it had to be nearly midnight and she felt dead on her feet. The last two miles had been pure hell. She had lost the sense of awareness of what was going on around her; she just let her feet follow the stumbling Dukeman as best she could. George had to keep nudging her for her to stay awake and for the last half a mile, Don Malarkey who was marching behind her kept prodding the back of her knapsack to keep her moving forward. She was wrecked. The rest of the men didn't look much better. Marching into the silent dark quadrangle Rose could see a dark figure standing at attention, watching and waiting for them. The men began to curse as they recognized the familiar figure.

'_Damn'_ she breathed and she heard George next to her mutter _'Sobel'_

'_Lieutenant Winters, I want canteens out of belts with the caps unscrewed.' _Came Sobel's familiar voice, harsh with annoyance.

'_Easy Company, canteens out and open.'_

Not really sure where this was going, Rose pulled out the full and heavy canteen. She could hear the water splashing inside and she wanted to groan with misery at how much she wanted a sip of water. When she'd thought no one was watching, she had stuck her tongue out and tried to catch a few of the raindrops on her tongue to give a small respite from the thirst. But she had quickly realised that she wasn't the only one doing this and by the end of the march, she hadn't cared who had seen her marching with her mouth open towards the heavens.

'_On my command, they will pour the contents onto the ground.'_

'_On the CO's order, you will upend your canteen.'_

Lieutenant Winters looked apprehensive. He was beginning to realise where this was going and spared a quick look at the rest of the men sympathetically.

'_Now Lieutenant.'_

'_Pour 'em!' _Winters ordered and the quadrangle was filled with the sound of splashing water being emptied out onto the dirt.

Watching the water pour out of the full canteens nearly broke Rose's heart. She let out a half sob, hating Sobel more than she ever had before. He prowled along the front lines watching the constant stream of water...waiting for someone to disobey. Seeing Christenson and his empty canteen with a look of horror on his face, Sobel pounced.

'_Private Christenson! Why is there no water in your canteen? You drank from your canteen, didn't you?'_

'_Sir, I was' _Christenson stammered as the rest of the men listened sympathetically. No one envied his position.

'_Lieutenant Winters!'_

'_Yes, sir!'_

'_Was this man ordered to not drink from his canteen during the Friday night march?'_

'_He was, sir.'_

Lieutenant Sobel's yelling became muffled in her ears. The image in front of her eyes began to swim. She started swaying slightly on the spot. George looked over at Rose with concern. She felt something grab her sleeve and hold her in place. She shook her head slightly and the dizziness passed. Looking over at George she saw her eyebrows furrowed with worry, she gave him a quick smile and stood back at attention. The hold on her sleeve remained for a couple more seconds before it dropped away.

'_Private Christenson, you had disobeyed a direct order. You will fill your canteen and repeat all 12 miles of the march immediately!'_

'_Yes, __sir__.'_

'_FALL OUT!'_

Almost stumbling with relief, Rose made her way back to the barracks and fell into bed calling goodnight to the men. Knowing that her body would hate her in the morning, she tried to stretch out her legs to ease some of the tension before getting undressed. She felt like crying at the thought of having to get up and walk all the way over to the other end of the barracks to her small changing room. Telling herself that she would close her eyes for only a minute before forcing herself to get up and out of her wet clothes, Rose let her eyes flutter close. But exhaustion won out and she was soon sound asleep.

'_Psst George'_ Joe Toye nudged him as George was taking off his muddied boots. He was beyond tired and was looking forward to nothing but sleeping for the next five hours. Looking to what Toye had tried to bring to his attention, he saw Rose curled up in her bunk in her full gear, not having had even the strength to get changed before passing out. Smiling to himself and knowing the hell he was going cop in the morning for letting her fall asleep without changing out of her damp clothes, he shushed the men who were talking and everyone soon settled into an exhausted sleep.

Rose was jerked awake by the sound of a loud gasp and her eyes flew open to see a flurry of movement from the bunk across from her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see George sitting up in bed, staring wildly in front of him with his blanket clutched to his chest. She could hear his heavy breathing from where she lay, quick gasping sobs.

'_George?'_ she whispered, trying not to startle him and she watched as his head snapped in her direction.

'_George? What is it?' _she tried again, her voice barely audible over the snores coming from the other bunks.

'_Rose?_' came his hissed reply.

'_Tell me..'_ she whispered back to him. She knew that it had been a nightmare. They all had them. Waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and unable to return back to sleep. Most nights, Rose had lain awake, pretending not to hear the sounds of the men's nightmares around her…terrified that if she went to sleep, she would have one of her own. George didn't answer her. She knew that he wouldn't. The nightmares were something that they all had to face alone. It wasn't okay to talk about them. So Rose just sat in the bunk across from her friend in silence. They sat like that until his breathing had slowed and the panic subsided. The sound of the rain and wind beating against the building outside seemed to increase tenfold which muffled any chance for them to talk in whispers.

All of a sudden, Rose realised that she was still wearing her muddy boots and after a quick assessment from the way her clothes stuck stiffly to her body, she'd obviously fallen asleep before being able to change out of her wet clothes. Smothering a curse, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and snatched the dry uniform that she kept to sleep in. Tottering slightly on legs whose muscles screamed at her, Rose made her way silently to her small makeshift changing room where she eased her aching body out of her filthy uniform. By the time she returned to her bunk, she paused by George's bunk and peered through the darkness trying to make out his form to see if he was still distressed. But the radioman had lain back down and appeared to be sleeping so Rose turned away towards her own bunk, snuggling under her blanket as she dropped off to sleep to the sound of the storm crashing outside.

* * *

The next day dawned with clear skies and was just as gruelling as the day before but Rose loved it. They were learning the proper jumping techniques and were actually using these bodies of old aeroplanes to jump out of.

'_Stand in the door' _Rose was standing behind Gordon when he pitched himself head first out of the door. She flinched for him and the roasting that she knew was coming from Sobel who was standing in the doorway as well.

'_You just broke both your legs Private Gordon, are you trying to get yourself killed?'_

'_NO SIRR'_ Gordon stood to attention then ran around to have another go. Sobel watched him go with a thoughtful look on his face.

Happy that Sobel was preoccupied, Rose stepped forward and thought she was home free when she heard him say distractedly _'Stand in the door'_

Hardly containing her delight at getting past Sobel without an insult, she went to push off and had just started to propel forward when she heard

'_HALT'_ and immediately tried to back pedal, flapping her arms trying to grasp hold of the edge of the doorframe. But it was too late; she was too far committed and fell to the dusty ground below.

Hearing a shout of laughter, she looked up and saw Sobel standing above her with a triumphant look on his face. Rising to her feet and dusting herself off, she trotted to the back of the line cursing Sobel and his parents for creating such a devil spawn for an offspring.

After the mock jump exercise, Easy Company was taken out to the shooting range to practice their skill with the rifle. Rose had only been introduced to her rifle when she had joined the rest of the men and it was taking her longer to get the hang of it. The size and shape of the gun made her handling of it awkward. Rose had begun to hate rifle training as it highlighted her ineptitude and Sobel had picked up on her weakness instantly. He often spent the entirety of the training perched next to where Rose was stationed, barking out orders and insults which only resulted in Rose becoming more and more stressed…therefore making more mistakes. Slowly, after weeks of practice, Rose was finally starting to get a hold of the rifle and become more confident.

'The rear aperture needs to be straight Barker.' Sobel snapped as Rose held up the rifle and aimed down the sight at her target. At his instruction, Rose automatically adjusted her position, ignoring the sounds of the men's rifles around her. She didn't spare a glance at George or Perconte who were sharing a shooting stall on her left as she gently applied pressure to the trigger. With a loud bang that still startled Rose, the bullet slammed into the hay bale next to the one she was aiming for. Cringing, Rose slowly lowered her weapon and prepared herself for Sobel's mockery.

'_Were you aiming for that hay bale Barker?_' he demanded.

'_No sir,_' Rose held her rifle loosely in her hands, feeling like a complete and utter failure. She watched as a runner approached and handed Sobel a sealed missive. As Sobel read over the words in the letter, Rose ducked her head with embarrassment. The rest of the men didn't miss their targets and not for the first time was Rose acutely aware of the gap that spanned between her and the rest of Easy Company.

'_Barker'_ Sobel finally snapped irritably, _'Work on your aim with Luz.'_

Rose glanced sideways at George who moved to stand next to her.

Sobel lifted his gaze to the rest of the men, _'Listen up Easy.'_ He yelled loudly as the men fell silent._ 'I will be leaving you without supervision for this drill. I trust that you all act like the soldiers you are training to become and do not in any way embarrass this company.' _His eyes landed on Rose and she cringed as he spoke, knowing his words were directed at her. _'If I hear of any misconduct, you will be out of the American military before you can say Currahee.'_

The men watched in silence as Sobel marched down the hill and it only when Winters started to give out orders that the reverie had broken. They all snapped back to their positions and began to load their weapons. Rose looked uncertainly at the hay bale that she was meant to be shooting at. The middle had been shot to pieces by the other men and Rose had just started to get the feel of the rifle…to feel familiar with the weight of the weapon and how to give allowance to the wind when aiming.

George grinned and moved to stand behind her. _'You'll be a sharpshooter in no time. You'll outshoot Shifty here and God knows he's the best damn shot in the whole company.'_

Shifty Powers, who was standing in the next lane, glanced up and gave Rose a half smile before turning back to where he was aiming down the sights.

'_I think I'm getting better at this.'_ Rose smiled triumphantly as she lifted the rifle once more and took aim at her target, a large hay bale with a red circle painted on it. The hay bale that she was supposed to have hit with her first shot.

'_Rose…you need to mov-'_ George started to say urgently but it was too late. Rose had curled her finger around the trigger and with a loud bang, the gun discharged. The moment she heard George's voice, Rose knew that she wasn't holding her weapon correctly and the force of the recoil of the gun smashed into her sternum and knocked her backwards. Straight into George. She barely had time to think before arms closed around her as George caught her and they both hit the ground.

There was a moment of stunned silence as the men around them noticed what had happened. Rose had landed hard on George who had taken the full brunt of the fall and before she was fully able to comprehend what had happened, she was grasped under her arms and lifted off of the radioman and onto her feet.

'_Upsy daisy'_ came Guarnere's voice that was laced with laughter. '_Any bumps or bruises Rosie?'_

Rose was so embarrassed that she couldn't even bring her head up to look at any of the men who were laughing and talking among themselves.

'_George Luz,'_ Perconte's loud voice broke through the noise, _'Flattened by a girl.'_

George let out a loud groaning laugh as he sat up rubbing his chest. Rose felt like crying.

'_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'_ she cried out immediately, her heart still racing as Tab reached out and helped George to his feet.

Bill reached out and cuffed George on the shoulder, _'Put the poor girl out of her misery you hick_.'

George brought his eyes up to meet hers. _'I think you missed.'_ He said after a moment to the laughter of the men around them. _'Don't worry about it Rosie._' He spoke to her more quietly.

'_I think you're getting better though.' _Skinny observed thoughtfully as the men began to turn back to their practice. George just glared at him as Rose's eyes dropped to her feet.

She thought she was doing better too. She was trying to be so matter-of-fact and practical. But out of nowhere a huge choking sound burst from her throat. It was part gasp, part hideous wheeze, and it surprised her completely. She tried to hide the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes by stooping to pick up her rifle which had fallen to the ground when she had fallen.

'_Of course she's getting better.'_ Bill announced_, 'now shape up 'cause Sobel's on his way back.'_

Rose waited till it was only her and George left in the small firing range stall before meeting his eyes.

'_I think I did something wrong.'_ She said mournfully and George let out a loud laugh.

'_Let's go over it again.'_

The day could only get better from there. Sobel introduced the men to the obstacle course. Rose nearly groaned...it was her old friend...the climbing wall. Bill, who was standing next to her, saw the wariness on her face.

'_lets see you climb that ole sonofa bitch again eh Rosie'_ he drawled in his thick philly accent as he clapped her on the back.

But Rose was a little more concerned about Sobel's planned exercise of crawling beneath barbed wire, the ground underneath which was covered in what appeared to be blood.

'_Jeesus...what the hell is this?'_ Muck ground out through his gritted teeth as he, Rose and Bull Randleman took their turn crawling through the mud.

Ducking her head from a piece of intestine that was hanging from the barbed wire she heard Bull bite back at Muck.

'_Them be pig guts boy.'_

Rose blanched as she ducked her head to avoid the barbed wire and almost got a mouthful of the bloody offal that littered the ground. Rolling the last half a meter, Rose lurched to her feet, spitting the taste from her mouth. The sound of laughter caught her attention and Rose spied a small figure waiting in line for the obstacle course watching her. Seeing that he had caught her interest, George waved jauntily at her. Suppressing a growl, Rose lurched forward with nothing more on her mind than strangling George Luz when Bull's large hand anchored her in place.

'_Ignore him Rosie.'_ Bull murmured, trying to steer her away. '_he's doing the wire next.'_

Rose grinned up at Bull then gestured rudely back at George before turning to make her way to the next station. The shout of laughter as she turned away let her know that her gesture had not gone unnoticed by the men and she smiled to herself.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect to the men of Easy Company. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series and the characters that are portrayed.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **DonhardT, Brit and immortalrmy** and all the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

* * *

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

The sound of laughter caught her attention and Rose spied a small figure waiting in line for the obstacle course watching her. Seeing that he had caught her interest, George waved jauntily at her. Suppressing a growl, Rose lurched forward with nothing more on her mind than strangling George Luz when Bull's large hand anchored her in place.

'_Ignore him Rosie.'_ Bull murmured, trying to steer her away. '_he's doing the wire next.'_

Rose grinned up at Bull then gestured rudely back at George before turning to make her way to the next station. The shout of laughter as she turned away let her know that her gesture had not gone unnoticed by the men and she smiled to herself.

* * *

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own

Pieces by Sum 41

**Chapter Five**

'_Didja hear? Sobel's been promoted. Sink made him Captain'_ Perconte rushed into the mess hall and plonked himself down between Toye and Guarnere. Rose and George looked up and across the table and him and let out a simultaneous groan.

'_Sweet jeesus, what the hell was Sink thinking'_ Bill swore, throwing down his fork in disgust.

Suddenly losing her appetite, Rose stood amid her friends protests and handed her tray in and walked slowly back to the barracks to finish off the letter to her father. Stepping over the threshold of the doorway Rose couldn't stop the gasp from escaping from her lips. The barracks looked like a bomb had gone off. Bunks were stripped down, footlockers overturned. There were clothes, letters and personal property strewn all over the floor.

Rose rushed down the room to her bunk and stared down at the damage in disbelief. The vandalism was the worst here. Her sheets had been ripped in two, her clothes and underwear were scattered around her bunk and neighbouring beds and everything had been upended from her locker onto the floor. Dropping to her knees beside the locker, she searched desperately for her locket but the foot locker was completely empty. She scrabbled on the floor, searching desperately for that glint of silver. Not finding it anywhere, she made more of a mess and upturned her bunk, pulling back the ruined sheets, emptying the pillowcase. She could feel herself start to become hysterical and she tried to blink away the tears that had gathered in the corners of her eyes.

'_Rose..wha..'_

She knew his voice. She didn't have to look up. She heard him draw closer and stand tentatively at the end of her bed. She started to pull apart the precious bundle of letters from home...ripping apart the envelopes. Maybe the locket had slipped into one? It wasn't there. She turned to grab her civilian clothing to shake out when she heard him softly say.

'_Rosie?'_ his voice stilled her hand and she dropped her head in defeat. Her locket was gone.

'_Its gone. I lost it.'_ She whispered, her eyes closed, not believing what was happening.

'_Lost what? Who did this?'_ George's voice was confused and Rose's eyes slipped open.

Looking up to see him looking down at her questioningly, she took a deep breath and started to talk, the words tumbling out one after the other.

'_my locket. it was my mothers, and its the only thing i have of her. And when..' _she paused_ 'when my brother died at Pearl, I put him inside. And now its gone. I've lost it.'_ She trailed off, her throat working to suppress the waver in her voice.

'_..it reminds me why I'm doing this. Why I'm fighting for him.' _At his silence, Rose let out a shaky laugh and scrubbed her sleeve over her eyes._ 'It's okay if you don't understand, it's silly.'_

She had never spoken about her family to anyone and she didn't really know why she told him about her brother James...she tried not to think about him. But George Luz was her friend. He was her first friend in this god forsaken place and she glanced up in surprise as he squatted down on the floor next to her, rolling up his sleeve exposing a simple gold watch whose hands had stopped moving.

'_it was my dad's. He died in France in 18. I get it Rosie I get why you're doing this_.'

Rose looked up in shock. He just smiled sadly at her as he slung an arm around her shoulder.

'_Maybe I should just go home_.' She whispered. _'What am I even doing here? I don't belong here.'_

'_I don't really belong here either…but here I am.'_ George spoke, _'You don't belong here, none of us do. But we're all still here. That's crazy isn't it.'_

'_You're crazy'_ Rose was staring at her friend incredulously…worried that she was actually finally able to keep up with his logic.

'_So you see, dear friend…'_ George continued as if Rose hadn't spoken, _'there's nowhere to go because the whole world is crazy.'_

Seeing that Rose was still staring at him, George got to his feet and held out a hand to her.

'_c'mon old girl, let's get this cleaned up.'_

* * *

It wasn't long before Easy Company was on its maiden jump over the country side. Each man and woman had to complete five jumps before becoming a paratrooper. Rose was a little terrified. Would she hesitate at the door? Would the parachute actually open. How hard was she going to hit the ground? Looking around she could see that many of the men shared her fears. Suddenly she heard the instructor scream

'_HOOKUP' _

The bottom fell out of her stomach but it was happening and when she got to the door, the scene in front of her took her breath away. The roaring through the open aircraft was deafening and the cold wind on her face made her shudder. Hearing the instructor screaming '_GO GO GO GO GO'_ in her ear, Rose decided that she didn't have time to look at the scenery below her and her training took over. Throwing a quick prayer to the heavens, and smiling at Winters who stood at the door with her, she launched herself into space.

A moment of freefalling took her breath away and she panicked for a moment before remembering that she needed to be counting.

'_ONE THOUSAND. TWO THOUSAND_.' She screamed as the wind whipped her hair around her face. As she reached the count of four thousand, she ripped on the chute cord. She was immediately pulled back upwards as the parachute opened and Rose began to sail down to earth. She watched the beautiful rolling Georgian countryside beneath her and to her left she could see the white parachute of another paratrooper floating to earth. Hitting the ground with a thump, Rose rolled quickly to her knees and efficiently rolled up the limp white silk laying in the mud. Chucking it under her arm, she marched towards a line of trees that was close to the rendezvous point with the rest of the company. The jump could not have gone any better, Rose was ecstatic with the jump, the landing and how quickly she was able to manage her parachute.

Seeing a dark figure hit the ground 50 metres in front of her, she jogged over to see if the soldier needed any help. He was cursing and having a lot of difficulty keeping himself on his feet as the parachute kept catching the wind and pulling him along with it. Grabbing the back of his shoulders, she steadied the unknown paratrooper and started to help him pull in the parachute. Swinging himself around, Rose found herself face to face with Captain Sobel.

Sobel was enraged. His swarthy face turned deep red and he spoke in a deadly whisper.

'_Get your filthy hands off me'_ Rose stepped back like she had been slapped.

'_Yes sir'_ she spoke quietly; sighing and inwardly cursing her bad luck. Someone upstairs clearly hated her.

With as much dignity as he could muster, Sobel stepped around Rose and marched off in the opposite direction. She didn't have the heart or the inclination to tell him that he was going the wrong way.

* * *

'_THREE THOUSAND, FOUR THOUSAND, FIVE THOUSAND, SIX THOUSAND, SEVEN THOUSAND, EIGHT THOUSAND..' _the boys chanted watching Guarnere scull his beer through his jump wings.

'_HI HO SILVER' _he yelled chuckling and catching her eye, pointed at Rose exclaimed _'eh Rosie, it's your turn!'_ She laughed as she walked past and promised him that the next round was on her. The response to this came in the form of more cheers and the rush to finish their drinks.

Walking up to the bar to get the beers she came face to face with George who was giving Toye an impression of Sobel -much to the disgust of Toye.

'_Corporal Toye, there will be no leaning in my company. Are those dusty jump wings? How do you expect to slay the Huns with __dust__ on your jump wings?'_

Joe Toye who was leaning on the bar just reached over to George and grabbed him by the shirtfront.

'_Luz. Just gimme a drink._' He slurred swaying on the spot slightly.

George just smiled and said _'hell of an idea Joe.'_ Pouring him a fresh drink. Rose laughed and tapped George on the arm '_me too Luzie'_ Laughing and handing a glass to Rose, he and Toye raised their drinks.

'_Three miles up, three miles down.'_

Suddenly a commotion at the front of the bar grabbed the trio's attention. Sink and his officers had just walked in.

'_Tenn hut!'_

In unison, the men and Rose stood to attention. She was eyeing off her new glass of beer with envy, imagining the cold beverage sliding down her throat when she realised that Colonel Sink was addressing the company.

'_Now, parachute infantry is a brand new concept in American military history. But by God, the 506 is gonna forge that brand new concept into victory!'_ Sink looked around, his eyes settling on each and every one of the men. The look of pride on his face was evident.

'_Now, you deserve this party. So I want you to have fun, and remember our motto: CURRAHEE!'_

The men stood up a little straighter and lifted their beer glasses. Rose lifted hers up with a sense of pride. A sense of what she had accomplished.

'_CURRAHEE!'_

* * *

That was just over three months ago. It was now September and Easy Company had travelled across the country by train and were now in New York City waiting to board the ship that would take them overseas. Take them to war.

As the ship pulled out of the dockyards, the hundreds of troops lined at the railings watched their home soil slip away. Rose didn't know how long it would be before she saw home again, or if she ever would. Standing there in the fading dusk of the warm day tucked between Liebgott and George on the starboard side of the troop ship; Rose felt a sense of home sickness wash over her. George began to make wise cracks about what the ladies would be like in England and the men began to laugh. She turned to him and smacked him upside the head.

'_when the hell are you going to find time for a lady George Luz, there's a war going on yah know'_

'_awww hell Rosie , i'm sure that there'll be some lucky broad out there waiting for me.'_ He turned to her laughing.

'_some crazy broad who's blind ya mean.'_ Rose muttered while Liebgott grinned next to her.

'_Wouldcha look at that'_ Liebgott exclaimed pointing at a sobering sight.

The Statue of Liberty was highlighted against the skyline in the pinkish grey of the darkening sky. The men fell silent. 'this is what we're fighting for' Rose told herself and stayed by the railing, staring at the diminishing figure of the lady long after darkness fell.

* * *

sorry it's a short one! please don't forget to review :)


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect to the men of Easy Company. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series and the characters that are portrayed.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **DonhardT, Brit and immortalrmy** and all the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

* * *

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

'_Wouldcha look at that'_ Liebgott exclaimed pointing at a sobering sight.

The Statue of Liberty was highlighted against the skyline in the pinkish grey of the darkening sky. The men fell silent. 'this is what we're fighting for' Rose told herself and stayed by the railing, staring at the diminishing figure of the lady long after darkness fell.

* * *

And if she asks you why, you can tell her that I told you  
That I'm tired of castles in the air.  
I've got a dream I want the world to share  
And castle walls just lead me to despair.

Castles in the Air by Don McLean

**Chapter Six**

Finally leaving the deck under the orders of a disgruntled Navy NCO, Rose managed to find herself a cup of coffee which was exactly what she needed after being out for so long in the cold. But finding herself lost on a big troop ship like the S.S Samaria was not exactly an ideal situation and Rose quickly wished that she had gone below earlier with the other men from Easy. The vast number of troops on board was overwhelming and she was finally able to find her way down to the hold where there were hundreds and hundreds of bunks reaching up to the ceiling. Rose was quite a small woman and was easily the shortest soldier in Easy Company. Trying to physically push herself through the smokey and stifling bodies to reach the part of the ship that held Easy and her bunk was next to impossible. Rose was also starting to realise that the men from different company's were discovering that she was not the average paratrooper, and walking through the crowds in the hull of the troop ship, Rose found her way being hindered by these men.

'_come on doll, have a smoke with us. We won't bite'_ a man she recognised from Able Company drawled at her, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing it into her face. Coughing and spluttering she pushed past him and continued along her way to the shouts of laughter from the men. Starting to panic slightly as more and more catcalls and jeers floated down from the bunks to her ears, Rose picked up her pace and barrelled head first through a group of soldiers.

'_Whats the matter baby, want to share my bunk?'_ Rose stumbled slightly at the outrageous question, blushing furiously at the crude meaning behind his words. _'I can warm it up real nice for you.' _Glancing up, Rose found that her way was blocked by two soldiers who were having a chat facing in the opposite direction and was clearly oblivious to her discomfort. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned.

'_Get the hell outta here you Mick, what the hell istha matter with you.'_ Bill Guarnere was looking around at the men who were hassling Rose. Seeing the rank of sergeant on his sleeves made the small group disband immediately, the men disappeared into their bunks and other aisles.

Bill glanced down at Rose and saw that she had stuck her chin out defiantly but her eyes held the look of a caged animal that he'd seen once at the circus back home in Philly. He let her lean into him slightly, noticing the way her hand trembled as she tried to control her breathing.

'_Okay Rosie girl?'_ he asked as she smiled her thanks and at her nod, Bill grabbed her hand and pulled her gently towards Easy's section of bunks.

Suddenly Rose was surrounded by the men that she knew. Bill pointed her to an empty bunk which was on the third level and gave her a boost up. Clambering up, she passed by Skinny who was drinking from his hip flask and gave her a friendly nod at her smile. Above him was Joe Toye who was lying on his back examining a postcard of a blonde pinup girl who he had traded two packets of cigarettes for. Winking at her as her head came to his bunk height he rolled over onto his side. Rose, not pausing just gave him a faint smile and pulled herself up and into the next bunk above him. The air was a bit better up there, it wasn't so hot or smoky so Rose sat cross legged and sucked in a deep breath. Everything was okay now. She was with her brothers.

'_six naked native girls, helping him cut up coconuts so he can hand feed them to the flamingoes'_ she heard Muck's voice getting louder as he pushed through the overcrowded aisle and Rose grinned at the excitement in the young soldiers voice.

'_flamingos are mean, they bite.'_ Came the sincere comment from below and Skinny Sisk replied from the ground

'_So do the naked native girls'_

She could hear Bill Guarnere faintly below as he called over a couple of the men and started talking to them and Rose strained to hear what he was saying, but they were talking too quietly and she was way too comfortable to climb back down off her bunk to join the conversation. Instead she pulled out a little bound notebook and a small stub of a pencil and she started to write, humming to herself as her thoughts came flowing onto the paper and out of her head and heart. Suddenly she was interrupted by a voice directly below her; Joe Toye had decided to put his two cents in.

'_Hey, guys, I'm glad I'm going to Europe.'_ Rose heard the familiar click of his pocketknife. _'Hitler gets one of these right across the windpipe, Roosevelt changes Thanksgiving to Joe Toye Day and pays me ten grand a year for the rest of my fucking life.'_

'_Amen to that' _she murmured as she nodded_._

'_What if we don't get to Europe? What if they send us to North Africa?'_ came from Smokey who was lying on a bunk directly opposite Rose.

'_My brother's in North Africa, he says it's hot.'_ That came from Bill Guarnere who had finished his little chat and had joined in the conversation.

Rose peeked her head over the edge of the bunk where she could see Guarnere now lying in bunk on the bottom level next to Malarkey who had put down his magazine and was looking at Guarnere incredulously.

Giggling, Rose sat back...happy to listen to the conversation. It was nice not having to be running up Currahee or having strategic classroom lectures...or dealing with Sobel. For a moment, she wondered where on the ship their commander was before thanking the higher powers that they would be travelling Sobel-free for the first leg of their journey anyways.

'_Really? It's hot in Africa?'_ came the comment from Malarkey and Rose grinned at the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

'_Shutup'_ came from Guarnere, _'Point is, it don't matter where we go. Once we get into combat, the only person you can trust is yourself and the fellow next to ya.'_

'_ey, as long as he's a paratrooper'_ she heard from Joe below her as he rolled over in his bunk.

Feeling the chains holding the bunks upright shudder as someone started climbing up her column of bunks, Rose heard

'_Oh yeah? What if that paratrooper turns out to be Sobel?' _

George's head popped up from below the bar of Rose's bunk and he stood on Joe Toye's bunk with his face level with hers for a moment. Tilting his head with a cigarette securely tucked behind one ear, he scrutinized her like one would a mathematics problem. Seeing this, Rose leant forward and tousled his hair, appreciating and feeling a little exasperated with Guarnere for telling the men what he had rescued her from.

'_Keep it moving Private'_ she ordered grinning at him and he pulled himself up with a grunt and rolled into the bunk above her. Rose rolled onto her back and stared up at the lump that was George Luz. Seeing him squirming trying to find a comfortable position on the unyielding canvas, she experimentally poked the lump in the back region and at hearing an _'oomph',_ was satisfied and turned her attention back to the conversation going on below her.

'_...but when the bullets start flying, I don't know if I want a Quaker to do my fighting for me.'_ Guarnere pulled himself into a sitting position.

'_How do you know he's a Quaker?'_ Muck asked from behind him where he had popped his head down from his bunk above.

'_he ain't Catholic.'_

'_Neither is Sobel.' _

'_That prick's a son of Abraham_.' declared Bill, holding his cigarette to his mouth for a long drag. Rose shot a quick look at Liebgott who was sitting with his legs hanging over his bunk. Everyone who knew him knew that any quip about the Jewish religion would have to be answered to by him.

'_He's what?_' not surprisingly came from Liebgott's bunk. Bill looked up and stated the obvious.

'_He's a Jew.'_ There was an immediate lull in the conversation as most of Easy Company turned to the scene that was unfolding. Rose poked her head over her bunk a little more to watch what was going to happen as Liebgott threw himself out of his bunk and flicked his cigarette away.

'_I'm a Jew!'_ Liebgott said, getting right up close to Bill, staring him down.

'_Congratulations. Now, get your nose out of my face._' Bill drawled, pushing Liebgott backwards with his hand. Retaliating immediately Liebgott swung his right fist up to connect with the side of Bill's head. Rose, stifling a gasp, leaned out over the bunk even further, not wanting either of the two men to get hurt. Suddenly it was an all out brawl, men came from all directions jumping into the fray. Bodies were pushed up against the bunks and thrown across them making the bunks in the higher levels shake.

'_Careful Rosie, you don't want to go falling headfirst into that'_ came a stern voice from above her. She twisted her torso and looked directly above her to see George hanging over his bunk like her trying to get a better look. She grinned up at him cheekily and gave him a mock salute

'_aye aye cap'n'_ she drawled out in a terrible British accent.

He grinned down at her and chucked her a bar of chocolate because he knew that she had trouble keeping down the deep fried oily slop that was feed to the troops from the galley. Settling down happily in her bunk with her chocolate, Rose decided that things were definitely on the up. She could hear the brawl beneath her breaking up with the arrival of two MP's and she rolled over, hoping to get a bit of shut eye before the next brawl started up.

* * *

Rose loved England. The Brits welcomed the Americans in with open arms and anything that they needed, they got. Whether it be good food, hot showers, warm beds, the Americans were given the upmost care. They had arrived in Aldbourne England on the 17th of September and the very next day Easy Company was out doing training exercises. They learnt how to fight, how to fire weapons, strategic manoeuvring and even how to dig foxholes. Rose was feeling prepared although it was a little terrifying at how much she needed to remember when out in the field.

One misty morning, the company had been split into two groups. One group led by Lieutenant Winters and the other by Captain Sobel. Rose, much to her disgust was put into Sobel's group.

'_Why does this always happen to me. I can never catch a friggen break' _she whined while heading back to the barracks to change into full gear. Perconte, ever the gentleman slung his arm around her shoulders and gave her a sympathetic pat on the head.

'_just think..it could be worse._'

Luz looked over at Perconte with his eyebrows raised.

'_How could this situation possibly be any worse?'_ he asked loftily and Rose grinned. He and Perco were both assigned to Sobel's group as well.

'_it could be raining' _Perco declared looking up at the bright blue sky and the trio laughed.

It was raining.

'_Damn Frank and his stupid "it could be worse" speeches_' Rose muttered to herself as the group ran across the sodden muddy field.

Seeing a fence directly in front of them, Sobel called for them to halt and hold position while he worked out where he was. They were lost and Sobel had no idea where he was. Rose wanted to march over and pick up the map and compass and get them the hell out of this rain. She shot Frank Perconte a glare that would make any sane man flinch but he just grinned back at her. As they settled in to wait, Rose could hear Sobel stammering about how the fence was not supposed to be there and she could see him getting more and more flustered.

'_Perconte, Luz, get the men...get them...er..Take cover behind those trees.' _He ordered, pointing at a thick patch of scrub in the middle of the field.

Swearing softly, Luz rose to his feet and waved the men back to a small patch of thick trees.

As they reached the trees, well out of earshot from Sobel. Skinny hit Perconte on the arm

'_Perconte...Sobel's lost again right?_'

Looking at the Captain standing by the fence line with Tipper trying to read a map, Frank looked at Skinny.

'_Yeah yeah, he's lost._'

Skinny swore and turned to Rose who was standing behind him and rolled his eyes. She just raised her eyebrows and shrugged. 'Not much to do about it.' She thought.

'_ey Luz, LUZ..c'mere'_ Perconte waved George to the front of the formation, his dark eyes glittering with mischief.

'_Can you do Major Horton?'_ he asked with a smile. Skinny started to laugh.

George almost looked offended '_Does a wild bear crap in the woods son?'_ he spoke in a dead accurate impersonation of the Major.

Realising what Frank was trying to do, Rose let out a loud laugh but was shushed quickly. Frank pressed on, trying to explain to George what he wanted.

'_Maybe the good major can goose this schmuck, get us moving?'_ Comprehension dawned on George's face and he immediately began to shake his head.

'_No, no way, I'm not gonna...'_ he protested looking around at Rose and the men gathered around him.

It was Muck who finally convinced him

'_Luz you gotta you gotta...c'mon Luz'_

'_Alright, just this once.' _He gave in much to the delight of the guys and Rose, who patted him on the helmet fondly; he turned to her with laughing eyes and shushed her, making 'quiet down' motions with his hands and cleared his throat.

Perconte waved Rose to the front of the formation and gave her a small push in the direction of open field.

'_You be lookout Barker'_

She looked at him in outrage '_WHY ME?'_

'_because you're the smallest, now go!' _

There was no room for discussion and shooting Frank a second dirty look for that day, Rose shrugged off her knapsack and crawled beneath the shrub, shuddering at the feel of the dripping wet branches. She was halfway out in the open where she was able to get a good visual on Sobel but unfortunately he had a good visual on her. Turning to look towards the trees Sobel caught sight of Rose.

'_Private Barker...get your as..._' He started to yell but George had decided that this was a good queue to begin talking.

'_Is there a problem, Cpt. Sobel?'_ Major Horton's voice rang out across the field, interrupting Sobel mid rant. He looked shocked for a split second and then took a few steps towards the tree line.

'_who said that, who broke silence?'_ he yelled, his face turning a bright red from the stress.

Tipper who was standing behind Sobel understood who was speaking straight away and Rose could see him try to stifle a laugh.

'_I think its Major Horton sir_' Tipper suggested, his lips twitching.

A look of panic crossed Sobel's face before he turned back to Tipper and Rose could see that he was uncertain of what to do next. She couldn't hear what he was saying to Tipper nor his reply but it seemed like Sobel bought it. Giving her head a slight nod for George to carry on, he continued his impersonations.

'_What is the god damned hold-up, Mister Sobel?' _

Rose could hear the men behind her laughing and had to bite down hard on her lip to stop the giggles that were threatening to bubble.

'_A fence, sir, a...'_ Sobel paused, looking around helplessly. _'A barbwire fence.'_

'_Oh, that dog just ain't gonna hunt!'_

Rose turned quickly, they were laughing too loudly. Sobel would hear them for sure. Seeing the panic stricken look on her face, George shushed the men quickly.

'_Now you cut that fence and get this goddamn platoon on the move!'_

'_Yes, sir!'_


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect to the men of Easy Company. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series and the characters that are portrayed.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **DonhardT, Brit and immortalrmy** and all the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

'_What is the god damned hold-up, Mister Sobel?' _

Rose could hear the men behind her laughing and had to bite down hard on her lip to stop the giggles that were threatening to bubble.

'_A fence, sir, a...'_ Sobel paused, looking around helplessly. _'A barbwire fence.'_

'_Oh, that dog just ain't gonna hunt!'_

Rose turned quickly, they were laughing too loudly. Sobel would hear them for sure. Seeing the panic stricken look on her face, George shushed the men quickly.

'_Now you cut that fence and get this goddamn platoon on the move!'_

'_Yes, sir!'_

Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
But faith is moving without knowing  
Can I trust what I can't see?  
To reach my destiny  
I want to take control but I know better

Unbreakable by Fireflight

**Chapter Seven**

Rose found herself yet again waiting outside Colonel Sink's office with shouting going on inside. Trying not to appear like she was eavesdropping, she scooted her chair a little closer to the closed door where angry voices were floating through. Sink's secretary looked over at her with a scandalised expression on his face and Rose blushed, avoiding his gaze.

'_I ought to have you all shot...act of mutiny while we prepare for the god damn invasion of Europe'_ Sink's voice was strained and Rose gulped, glad that she wasn't on the receiving end of that. The colonel's voice lowered and she turned away, not really wanting to hear anymore. She was concerned at why she had been dragged in to see Sink and she mentally went over her behaviour of the past few weeks, trying to pinpoint anything that would have gotten her into trouble.

The door opening broke her train of thought and Rose was shocked at the line of men who filed out. Talbert, Rainey, and Gordon marched out looking troubled followed closely by Johnny Martin who gave Rose a tight smile as he walked past. Sergeant Lipton and Guarnere came out the door last exchanging significant glances as they stepped over the threshold. Rose looked at Bill in horror but couldn't say anything to him because Sink's secretary was motioning for her to go into the office.

'_Heya Rosie'_ Guarnere murmured as he brushed past her, touching her hand reassuringly to let her know that he was okay. She smiled weakly, braced her shoulders and marched into Sink's office, closing the door firmly behind her.

Walking outside, Rose felt like she'd dodged a bullet. She hadn't been in trouble with Sink, he was just touching base with her to make sure that everything was going smoothly. From the way he had phrased a few carefully worded sentences, it appeared that Captain Sobel had not given positive feedback on her performance. However, Sink was quick to point out that Lieutenant Winters and the flight jump instructor back in the States had written in a recommendation for a promotion that Sink said he'd consider. It was a bit complicated due to the delicacy of her situation but there was no reason why she couldn't be promoted to Sergeant later down the line. Rose was a bit overwhelmed, she hadn't planned to move through the ranks, she just wanted to get on with it and fight for her country but the thought of writing to her father about a promotion made her chest swell with pride.

Spying Bill and Joe Toye leaning against the back of a supply truck Rose turned and headed towards them. She had a Staff Sergeant by the name of Bill Guarnere to chew out.

'_Private Barker, a word if you don't mind'_ came a quiet voice from behind her and Rose swung around in surprise.

Seeing that it was Lieutenant Winters she immediately stood to attention and saluted. It wasn't necessary in such an informal setting but it was a sign of respect and she smiled in greeting to the taller officer.

'_At ease soldier' _he nodded in greeting and they fell into step together, Rose was curious as to what Winters had to say.

'_I'm sorry that I haven't approached you before Private Barker, I just wanted to make sure that you were settling in okay and to let you know that if need anything, please feel free to come to me.'_ He spoke slowly as if thinking about each word before saying them and Rose smiled at his thoughtfulness.

'_Thankyou Lieutenant and I wanted to say thank you for the recommendations you put through to Colonel Sink...oh and please call me Rose'_

Winters nodded and opened his mouth to speak when the roar of a jeep passed closely by. Looking up, Rose saw Captain Sobel dressed in his ceremonial uniform and noticed that he had his standard issue kit bag which contained the luggage that they had each brought over from the States.

Both Rose and Winter's saluted Sobel but he just glanced at them with disgust and turned his head away as the vehicle passed. Winters looked troubled and sighed. Taking her leave from the lieutenant, Rose could barely even hope to dream... had Sobel been reassigned? It wasn't until later that night at dinner when it was formally announced that First Lieutenant Meehan would be replacing Sobel as commanding officer of Easy Company. It felt like a great burden had been lifted of the company's shoulders. Maybe...just maybe, they would make it through the war.

Uppottery, England

It was time. Easy company had been debriefed on the location of the jump.

'_Airborne's objective is to take the town of Carentan, thus linking Utah and Omaha into one continuous beach-head.' _Lieutenant Meehan paced in front of the map board a grim expression on his face._ 'Each trooper will learn this operation by heart, and know his and every other outfit's mission to the detail.'_

A trooper stood up.

'_Lieutenant Meehan?' _

'_Yes, Dukeman?'_

'_Sir, are we dropping tonight?' _Dukeman asked, and Rose held her breath, waiting for an answer.

'_When it's time for you to know, we'll let you know. In the meantime, study these sand tables, maps, and reconnaissance photos until you can draw a map of the area by memory. Now, we will drop behind this Atlantic Wall five hours before the 4th Infantry lands at Utah. Between our assembly area and the Battalion's objective, there is a German garrison. Right here in this area, Sainte-Marie-du-Mont. Easy Company will destroy that garrison.' _

The hall was silent. Meehan just stood there looking at the men, scanning their faces when his eyes fell on Rose and he gave her a small smile. She felt pale knowing where they were going to be fighting. It was becoming all too real having maps and objectives. She wasn't training anymore, she was a soldier...being sent out to war. Being sent out to kill or be killed.

Later that afternoon, Rose was out on the tarmac amidst all the activity and preparation. Their replacement officer 'Lieutenant Buck Compton' had ordered them all out to get used to what supplies they would be jumping with. Rose was shocked at how much extra weight they would be jumping with and she wasn't alone.

'_Three-day supply of K-rations, chocolate bars, Charms candy, powdered coffee, sugar, matches, compass, bayonet, entrenching tool, ammunition, gas mask, musette bag with ammo, my webbing, my '45, canteen, two cartons of smokes, Hawkins mine, two grenades, smoke grenade, Gammon grenade, TNT, this bullshit and a pair of nasty skivvies!'_

Joe Toye was pacing around his blanket, which was in front of Rose's where all his equipment was laid out. He threw down the length of white rope that had been issued and his skivvies, and ripped off his gloves. Rose and the men around him just looked at him.

'_What's your point?' _Rose questioned, her head tilted curiously.

'_This stuff weighs as much as I do! I still got my chute, my reserve chute, my Mae West, my M1!'_ Toye exploded.

The incredulous look on his face was mirrored by most of the men. The weights that they used on the practice jumps didn't even come close to what they were expected to jump into combat with.

'_Where you keeping your brass knuckles?'_ Perconte questioned from the blanket next to him, trying to lighten the mood. Toye looked thoughtful.

'_I could use some brass knuckles.'_

Sergeant Lipton was moving through the ranks of men trying to explain to the men about signing up for G.I. life insurance. Many of the men looked shocked; the grim reality of death was like a slap in the face in the form of a white piece of paper.

A supply officer was also making the rounds, handing out the empty leg bag for the men to fill. Taking the one handed to her, Rose was surprised at how big the bags were.

'_I could literally fit inside this bag.'_ Rose observed, thrusting her head inside to show what she meant to the men.

'_Why are they springing these things on us now?'_ Malarkey asked no one in particular as he tried to find the opening to the bag.

George, not being able to resist, piped up from a blanket to Rose's right where he was dismantling and mantling his portable radio.

'_It's just an extra eighty pounds strapped to your leg.'_

Rose didn't envy George having to carry that extra weight of a radio on his back along with the leg bag. Standing up and dragging his leg bag over to where she was sitting George held up the leg strap to the bag.

'_Does anybody have any idea how the hell this thing works?'_ he asked with enough sarcasm to emit a few half hearted laughs from the surrounding blankets.

'_I think you strap it to your leg.'_ Rose answered in a deadpan voice, trying desperately to keep her face straight.

George stared hard at her a moment before a wide smile spread across his face.

'_You are so very spiffy'_ he announced_, 'Did you know that?'_

Rose blinked at him in surprise. _'Spiffy?'_

'_Yes, spiffy.'_ He declared as he began to throw things into his leg bag.

'_I hope you're not going to pack it like that.'_ Rose spoke sternly as she waggled a finger at him. _'You'll fit more in if you fold it all up nicely.'_

George didn't spare her a glance and just blew a raspberry in her direction as he continued to shove his belongings into the quickly filling bag.

'_You know, it really is quite remarkable,'_ Skinny spoke up from the next row, _'that the two of you are best friends.'_

Rose glared at George. '_I marvel at it everyday._' She said flatly as the men around them laughed.

Finding a piece of paper being shoved into her hands, Rose looked down but didn't have to read it to know the gist of what it said.

'_Soldiers of da regiment! Tonaaaaight is the naaaight..._' George dropped the Colonel Sink impression finally understanding what was on the white piece of paper, '_of nights. Today, as you read this, you are en route to the great adventure for which you have trained for over two years._'

'_Easy Company! Listen up! Gather up around me. Move it up! Come on, gentlemen. Let's go!' _Lieutenant Meehan shouted from the jeep he was standing up on. Rose and George turned, their attention focused purely on Lieutenant Meehan who was standing on the front hood of the jeep so that he could be seen by the whole company. _'The Channel coast is socked in with rain and fog. High winds on the drop zone. No jump tonight. The invasion has been postponed. We're on a 24-hour stand-down.' _

George swore softly and looked at Rose, she just sighed. She didn't know why she felt disappointment..it was crazy to have felt eager to go in battle. She turned, not really having the energy to analyse these new confusing feelings and started to head back to her Platoon.

* * *

To help ease with the tension of having the jump postponed, regiment decided to put on a movie in the mess tent. Rose didn't even know what movie was playing. She just sat there staring at the screen. She was thinking about her family home in Maryland and was trying to run through the details of every single room and where each bit of furniture went. She was shocked at how quickly she forgot small details like where a lamp stood or whether the curtains in the parlour were blue or cream. She could feel George and Guarnere on either side of her; she didn't think that they were paying all that close attention to the film either. Both lost in their own thoughts.

Rose had just moved into her bedroom and was working out the approximate distance between her bed and dressing table when she felt Bill stiffen next to her. She turned to look at him and he was staring at what appeared to be a letter.

'_Bill..._'she nudged him slightly but he didn't look at her, his face hardening and his breathe coming out in shallow pants.

'_Bill, what is it?'_ she reached for one of his hands.

George finally noticing what was happening next to him, looked at the two of them curiously. Abruptly, Guarnere stood up and stormed out the door, leaving the letter strewn on the floor. Taking a moment to pick it up, Rose scanned the letter and gasped when she read that Bill's brother had been killed at Monte Casino. George looked at her questioningly and she shook her head, indicating that she could handle it. Satisfied, George turned back towards the screen, a small frown playing across his face.

Rose walked quickly out of the mess tent out into the drizzly rain. She could just make out a slight figure walking stiffly along the rows of tents. Racing to catch up, she stumbled slightly on one of the tent ropes.

'_Bill,'_ she called out hopelessly unable to follow him through the maze of tents.

He stopped and turned... a wild look on his face. She went to him and wrapped her arms around him and held him in an embrace. He stiffened but she didn't let go and after a few moments, she felt him relax into the hug.

'_Im so sorry about your brother Bill._' She murmured, finally breaking the hold and stepping back. His face had lost the wild look but had hardened slightly. It worried Rose.

'_its okay Rosie'_ Bill said finally, looking down at her with an unreadable expression and then finally turned and continued his walk along the tent line. Rose let him go; he had to heal on his own.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and sunny. When someone banged on her door, Rose awoke with a start, realising in a panic that she had overslept for one of the first times in her life. She leapt off of her cot and threw her uniform on, hopping on one foot as she tried to cram her foot into her boot. When she had finally managed to dress herself appropriately, Rose rushed down to the mess tent hoping that George and Muck had saved her some coffee.

Because of her sleepin, most of the men had finished their breakfast and had made their way to the airfield by the time Rose entered the mess tent. She felt a little lost and lonely sitting by herself as she tried to force food into her churning stomach. She tried to ignore the silence of the empty tent and focused on running through a list of her jump kit in her mind. She had gotten to the items in her first aid kit by the time a runner had found her, informing her that Meehan had swapped the plane list so that she would now be flying in Meehan's plane with the rest of HQ personnel.

She liked Lieutenant Meehan, he was a good man. On the first day of his command, he had hunted Rose down and spoke to her, asking questions and finding out what protocol she would be comfortable with. He was curious at her reasons for joining the paratroopers and hearing her say _'I wanted to fight with the best'_ cemented their friendship. However, she was a little disappointed that she wasn't going on Lieutenant Winter's plane because she wanted to keep an eye on Guarnere and she also knew that George would keep her mind off of where they were flying to and the terror that was waiting for her.

By the time Rose got to the airfield, the crowd of paratroopers was overwhelming. Rose tried to push her through the heaving crowd, weaving in and out of fellow paratroopers who were gearing up to fly out. She was trying to find the C-47 that George and Bill were flying on. She couldn't leave without saying goodbye. But she just couldn't find it and she was running out of time; she had to be back with Lieutenant Meehan in 5 minutes for gear check.

* * *

He was beginning to worry that he wouldn't find her in time. Most of the men had finished the gear checks and were boarding the planes. He needed to get back to Lieutenant Winter's plane before it left without him. But he had to find her...just in case..._no_...George shook his head not even able to think it.

'_George?'_

He spun around and there she was, out of breath but all geared up complete with helmet and blackened face.

'_I had to make sure that you remembered your parachute.'_ He joked but Rose didn't laugh.

'_I'll see you on the other side okay?'_ she said seriously, her brow furrowed. George, trying desperately to lighten the mood snapped to attention and gave her a salute.

'_Yes m'am'_

She grinned and with one last look turned and started to weave through the crowd back to her waiting C-47. George stood there a moment watching her disappear and he felt a sense of foreboding fall upon him as the crowd of men engulfed her. Suddenly a hand clapped down on his shoulder. It was Lieutenant Harry Welsh, the new officer that had joined Easy back in the States.

'_c'mon Luz, lets get this show on the road.'_

* * *

Once inside the dark depths of the aeroplane, Rose realised that this was the point of no return. As she sat herself down next to Lieutenant Meehan, she looked around at the men next to and across from her. They looked scared and apprehensive. Her vision started to swim slightly and a wave of nausea hit her making her stomach roll. Cursing the air sickness pills that they were ordered to take before takeoff, she settled herself down and figured that she may as well sleep to pass the time.

* * *

Don't forget to review


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect to the men of Easy Company. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series and the characters that are portrayed.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **Pianoplayer, sorry we're full, Aleciaa, ACTIVEINGREDIENT and immortalrmy** and all the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

Once inside the dark depths of the aeroplane, Rose realised that this was the point of no return. As she sat herself down next to Lieutenant Meehan, she looked around at the men next to and across from her. They looked scared and apprehensive. Her vision started to swim slightly and a wave of nausea hit her making her stomach roll. Cursing the air sickness pills that they were ordered to take before takeoff, she settled herself down and figured that she may as well sleep to pass the time.

* * *

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

Hero by Skillet

**Chapter Seven**

'_Rosie, Rosie!'_

She glanced up in shock seeing a familiar mop of curly hair framing a ruddy face. It was a boy of about ten and he was impatiently moving from one foot to the other, tugging on her arm trying to pull her forward. Rose looked at their surroundings; she was sitting in what appeared to be a train carriage. She could feel the throb of engines under her feet and the sides of the compartment rocked gently from side to side.

'_Come ON Rosie!'_ her little brother's tugging became almost frantic.

Rose just stared at him; it had been almost nine years since she'd seen James look this young and she sat transfixed as sunlight streamed through the train windows, dust particles dancing through the air creating an almost magical glow to the carriage.

Finally, appearing to have given up, James turned on his heel and ran out the door. Rose watched him go dreamily, not really believing that this was real. But the carriage door slamming shut behind him snapped her out of it. The sun disappeared and Rose shivered, all the happiness stripped from the room. 'Where had James gone?'

Lurching out of the seat, she ran down to the end of the carriage and ripped open the door and she found herself at the beginning of a new carriage. Walking quickly along the rich carpeted floor she found that the rocking of the train, once gentle was starting to become fiercer. The window panes were rattling violently in their frames and Rose found it more and more difficult to get to the other end of the carriage. Nearing the door, she staggered and threw herself towards the handle and swung herself through.

Yet another carriage, this one with all the blinds drawn down over the windows. She could see a small figure standing at the other end, his face cast down in the shadows. The train groaned and almost seemed to jump from the tracks. Rose had only one thought 'get to James' and she pulled herself along the metal bar that ran the length of the ceiling. The whole train was vibrating. Her teeth were rattling. Starting to panic, Rose looked up at her brother.

'_JAMES' _she cried desperately.

He lifted his head and gave Rose a sad smile.

'_Where's your locket Rose?'_ he spoke, starting to turn away.

The windows shattered, glass shards falling to the carpet. The carriage door slammed.

* * *

Rose flinched and awoke with a start gasping. Looking around wildly, there was no sign of the small boy and only the scared blackened faces of her fellow paratroopers were looking back at her. They had reached enemy territory. The plane was dipping and turning in the wind, rumbling and vibrating in complaint. Distant explosions and gunfire could be heard, the noise of which was getting louder with each passing second. A shock of cold air washed over her from the open doorway to which they would soon be jumping from.

Rose leaned back, regaining a control over her rapid breathing and beating heart. Suddenly the plane lurched to one side pitching Rose and all who had been sitting on the right side of the plane to the ground. Struggling to raise herself to her feet as the plane righted itself, she saw that the red light had been turned on by the pilots.

'_here we go'_ she breathed, making the sign of the cross over her chest. Rose wasn't overly religious but she figured that if there was a time to start praying, it was now.

Lieutenant Meehan who was jumper number 1 pulled Rose up off the floor of the plane by the straps of her parachute. Everything was happening so fast. She turned to help the man behind her steady himself so he could hook up. It was Evans, and he looked at Rose gratefully. It was time for a gear check. Rose was the second jumper behind Meehan and didn't have time to even think.

'_three okay!'_ Evans cried, patting her side. Looking forward to Meehan, she screamed _'TWO OKAY'_

The plane was lurching from side to side and it took everything Rose had to keep her feet. Suddenly, a spray of bullets pierced through the plane's shell. She ducked involuntarily as the C-47 gave a huge shudder and then fell silent on one side, meaning only thing. The left engine and propeller had been shot out.

The plane started to glide and curve to the left. Meehan swore and grabbed the front of Rose's jacket, yanking her forward and ahead of him. Too surprised to know what was happening, she heard a loud explosion from the front of the plane and watched in horror as flames raced towards her, engulfing all the men in its path.

Pushing her out the door, Meehan looked at her desperately. She could hear the screams of the men as they burned. Letting out a sob, she screamed and reached to pull him out the door with her.

'_NOOO..'_ Her fingers brushed his arm and felt the coolness of his skin but then he was gone and as the fire ripped through the back of the plane, Rose's face and arm burned.

Falling out of the doorway, she knew that it was over and she screwed her eyes shut against the impact against the side of the plane that she knew would kill her. But incredibly, she fell as the burning shell of the plane banked a sharp turn, peeling away from the rest of the C-47's formation and plunging towards the dark earth. The blast from the propellers snapped her chinstrap of her helmet and it, like the aeroplane, plummeted.

Rose was falling too. She was twisting in midair, this wasn't how they had practiced back home. She was much too high and was falling way too fast. Her parachute hadn't been deployed on impact when she fell out of the plane, and praying that it would still work, she ripped the cord on her chest with her still good hand and closed her eyes. The recoil of the opening parachute yanked her body like rag doll, and clutching her burnt arm to her chest, Rose opened her eyes.

She watched in horror as her plane still fell, small burning figures falling motionless out of the jump door. Still sobbing, she let out a shriek when the burning C-47 hit the ground, the explosion lighting up the sky and sending hot waves upwards, rippling her parachute dangerously.

Above and below her, the sky was full of parachutes. Planes were still screaming past, paratroopers still jumping from their doors. From the ground below, there came explosions and the whine of bullets as anti-aircraft weapons turned their aim onto the C-47's.

Rose could start to see the spot in which she was going to land. It was in a clearing surrounded by a wooded area. This was good, as it would be able to provide ample cover until she was able to move out. She was close to the ground, maybe 10 metres above when a stray bullet pierced her parachute. Rose dropped like a stone, hitting the ground hard. She tried to roll as she made contact, but it didn't prevent her from hitting the ground with her right knee and smacking her head against a rock.

She had survived the jump. Lying there burned, injured, concussed and in shock, all Rose wanted to do was lie there and cry.

* * *

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **Pianoplayer, sorry we're full, Aleciaa, ACTIVEINGREDIENT and immortalrmy** and all the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story

Please also check out the youtube video for this story. I've posted the link on my profile.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

Rose could start to see the spot in which she was going to land. It was in a clearing surrounded by a wooded area. This was good, as it would be able to provide ample cover until she was able to move out. She was close to the ground, maybe 10 metres above when a stray bullet pierced her parachute. Rose dropped like a stone, hitting the ground hard. She tried to roll as she made contact, but it didn't prevent her from hitting the ground with her right knee and smacking her head against a rock.

She had survived the jump. Lying there burned, injured, concussed and in shock, all Rose wanted to do was lie there and cry.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Titanium by David Guetta

**Chapter Eight**

Rose groaned and opened her eyes. She knew that she had to move, having landed in the middle of a war zone she needed to secure her position. Blinking furiously to clear the stars that were dancing in front of her eyes, Rose tried to suppress another groan that was trying to escape and tentatively rolled over feeling the pain in her knee increase tenfold. She shut her eyes and swallowed thickly, willing herself not to be sick. Crouching in the long grass of the dark clearing, she could hear machine gun fire in the distance to the left of her. Other than that, the area was silent. The noise of the C-47's had faded into silence as they passed overhead.

Taking a moment to remove her chute, Rose got to her feet slowly, extremely thankful that she had chosen to wear a sidearm because her rifle and leg bag were long gone now. Cocking her .45 pistol in her uninjured hand, she scanned her surroundings, her eyes darting from side to side, looking for any sign of life...friendly or German.

Seeing a cluster of trees to her right, she made her way to find some cover. She knew that standing in the middle of an open field was not a good idea. Rose let out a small sigh of relief when she reached the security of the trees and leaned into one of the dark, silent trunks. The horrors that she had just seen, the screams..she could still smell the burning flesh...no...she couldn't think about it. There would be a time and place later to process how she had survived when the other men on her plane hadn't.

Right now, she needed to stay alive but she was in pain. Grimacing slightly, she touched her left cheek and hissed as her unburnt fingers grazed the blistering broken skin. The flames from the explosion in the plane had burnt the skin above her left eye brow, and the damaged stretched down to the corner of her mouth. Her left arm had been scorched and her army jacket had disintegrated from her left elbow to wrist.

All of Rose's training was screaming at her, telling her that she had to move. She needed to find out where the hell she was and somehow try to reconnect with Easy. 'They had obviously missed the DZ,' she thought wryly, and if that was the case, the men would be spread among the Nazi occupied France countryside.

'_Well, as George would say, "lets get this party on the move."'_ Rose muttered.

She wasn't allowed to think about him either, or the possibility that he would never say that god-awful phrase to her again. Shaking her head and pushing thoughts of her friends to the back of the mind, she shoved off of the tree and started forward, heading in the opposite direction to the machine gun fire.

* * *

France, Rose had decided, was definitely not her cup of tea. She would have preferred to have run up Currahee backwards with full pack on and Sobel yelling in her ear than be walking around in the dark, every shadow looking like a Nazi soldier and with only a pistol to protect her. Holding the .45 tightly like a lifeline, she thanked her lucky stars that Guarnere had convinced her to jump with a sidearm strapped to her body.

Eventually Rose figured that she was heading north, figuring that if they hadn't reached the drop zone and jumped early, it would be a good thing to get as close as she could to the objective. So far, she hadn't come upon a single living soul. However, a few miles back, she made the grisly discovery of a paratrooper who had hit the trees and hit them hard. He had no chance in hell and Rose couldn't even reach his dog tags to send home. She sadly wondered how many dog tags would be going home after the day was through. But she couldn't think about that now. She wouldn't think about that now. Maybe later, when this..this bloodbath was finished, she would wail, scream and lash out. But not now. She would go crazy if she allowed it to get to her. So she just kept walking.

She felt like she had been walking for hours. Her face and arm were in agony as her sweat dripped into the open wounds. Fortunately her knee seemed to be coping okay after the heavy fall but Rose was a little concerned about the bump above her ear and the pain that was radiating outwards from the site. She had to be close to something...anything. But she kept walking, the forest around her seeming to be never ending.

'_Beautiful streamer, open for me. Blue skies above me and no canopy.'_ Rose mumbled the popular paratrooper song under her breath _'Beautiful streamer, why must it be? White silk above me is what I should see, Just like my mother that looks over me; To hell with the rip cord, 'twas not made for me.' _

The silence was oppressive as she walked through the dark forest. She swore softly seeing that a thick white fog was starting to roll in. It was going to make finding her way to the assembly area near Sainte-Marie-du-Mont very difficult. Suddenly the ground shook and huge explosions behind her tore through the air, sending her stumbling forwards. Clutching a tree for balance, Rose stood for a moment with her head turned towards the sound. It sounded like the naval landings that were scheduled but that couldn't be right. She hadn't been in France that long had she? As another explosion sent the ground rumbling under her feet, Rose blinked and cursed...it had to be the beach landings and she knew that time was running out. Rose pushed away from the tree and began to run swiftly, her head continually turning, looking for any sign of movement. She needed to find Easy before she was cut off by the Germans rushing to mobilize. The 101st Airborne were going to be making a simultaneous assault from behind the lines as the beach landings and that was where she needed to be.

As she ran, Rose tried to step lightly, her head moving back and forth looking for any sign of life. Hearing a branch behind her snap, she tried to spin on the spot but found herself tripping and landing in a shallow ditch. The ground underneath her groaned and started to move. Realising that she had landed on a person and not knowing whether it was a friend or enemy, Rose started to lunge backwards but was stopped when two hands shot out and grasped her wrists. Shrieking, she ripped her hands free and turned to reach for her revolver where she had dropped it before she fell.

'_Rose?'_ she froze...she knew that soft dreamy voice.

'_Blithe?'_

* * *

Please keep reviewing! :)


	10. Chapter 10

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **Pianoplayer, sorry we're full, Aleciaa, ACTIVEINGREDIENT and immortalrmy** and all the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story

Please also check out the youtube video for this story. I've posted the link on my profile.

**This is a sort of veer off chapter where we look at a different point of view to that of Rose.. ALSO..i took some liberties with the plot and put both Luz and Guarnere on the same plane with Winters even though I know they were on different planes. hope this doesn't wig anyone out.**

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

Hearing a branch behind her snap, she spun around but found herself tripping and landing in a shallow ditch. The ground underneath her groaned and started to move. Realising that she had landed on a person and not knowing whether it was a friend or enemy, Rose started to lunge backwards but was stopped when two hands shot out and grasped her wrists. Shrieking, she ripped her hands free and turned to reach for her revolver where she had dropped it before she fell.

'_Rose?'_ she froze...she knew that soft dreamy voice.

'_Blithe?'_

We'll be washed and buried one day my girl  
And the time we were given will be left for the world  
The flesh that lived and loved will be eaten by plague  
So let the memories be good for those who stay

_Winter Winds- Mumford and Sons_

**Chapter Ten**

George looked up as the red light in the door came on and his heart froze in his chest. He stared across at Muck and Penkala who were sitting opposite him and they looked as terrified as he did. From the door, Winters stood and gave them the signal. They stood up in unison and hooked up. George could see the men glancing at each other uneasily through the darkness. The plane was swaying dangerously, groaning with the effort of manoeuvring through the shitstorm that the Germans were sending their way.

'_LET'S GO, LET'S GO'_ he could hear Guarnere screaming, two men down the line, anxious to get the hell off the plane. George was silently screaming with him. No one would need a parachute if they didn't jump soon. Readjusting his radio bag around his neck, he looked at Lieutenant Winters who was standing in the door watching the chaos in the air around him. George was second in line to jump because he had somehow convinced Cobb to switch places with him so that George could get out the door quicker. He hadn't decided yet which he preferred; to get out the door first, or to stay on the plane for as long as possible. But with all the extra radio equipment that he was required to carry, he had chosen, purely for convenience sake, to be one of the first out the door.

All of a sudden a line of holes ran up the side of the body of the plane and George heard a man scream behind him as the plane rolled, pitching the men against the side of the plane. Regaining his feet, George reached up and gripped the hookline, turning to see Cobb bent over, holding his side where blood was blossoming across his jumpsuit.

'_I'm hit...I'M HIT'_ Cobb was screaming and George felt himself pale. He would have been standing exactly where Cobb was, a bullet in his body. A thump on his shoulder from Malarkey made him swallow thickly before turning back to face the down where he could see the ground below, racing past in a blur.

Suddenly, on came the green light and he was out the door. When George jumped, he felt like every tracer in the sky was zeroing in on him. He was sure the rest of the guys felt the same way. He could hear, see and feel the bullets zip through the air and from the screams above and below him, some had hit the soft bodies of the falling paratroopers. They were so low to the ground and George almost didn't have time to pull his parachute. He could see a man and a woman standing in the front yard of a house just beneath him and he hit the road, took two steps, then went head first through a wooden fence. He rolled over and tried to get his rifle out from underneath the remains of the fence. He couldn't, so he sat up feeling a little dazed and looked around for the French couple...but they had disappeared.

'_Shit..'_ he muttered trying to pull his parachute free from where it was tangled in the fence.

'_aidez-moi s'il vous plaît'_ he called softly to the man who had suddenly reappeared in the doorway of the house...this was one of the few terms that had been drummed into them back in Aldbourne in case they needed aid from the French civilians.

He could hear some soldiers coming down the road, shouting in guttural German and he swore violently. The man stared at George in horror and made shooing motions with his hands.

'_partez, partez'_ he called softly, his meaning clear and then disappeared back into the house, the door closing firmly behind him.

George turned and tugged the parachute free. He could hear the sound of marching boots getting closer and closer. Grabbing his gun, he crawled desperately to a low garden wall and climbed up. As he rolled over to the other side, forty or so Germans came marching past the spot where he had landed. He could have reached over and touched them. Heart beating wildly in his chest with his eyes screwed tight, he waited silently...praying until they had passed.

It was maybe twenty minutes before he felt that it was safe to move and when he emerged from behind the wall, George turned to the direction that he thought his plane had come in from. He felt so helpless and alone...he would have given his right arm to have seen a familiar face.

The sound of an explosion tore through the air and George looked up to see troopers bailing out of a C-47, but they were on fire. The plane was flying in a semi circle at about eight hundred feet. The left engine was on fire and flames were streaming alongside the plane near the door. The plane went over the top of his head, hit in the adjoining field, and burst into a thousand flaming pieces that lit up the whole area.

George froze on the spot as four men came running towards him from the direction of the crashed plane. He recognized Liebgott and Webster from Easy while the two others, Waters and McGullivan were from a whole other battalion. They were all were shaking and staring wild eyed at him in fright. The downed C-47 had crashed in the area where they were hiding and damn near killed them.

'_Where's ya radio Luz?_ _We_ _need to hook up with the rest of Battalion'_ Webster asked, seeming to have recovered from his shock first.

'_Lost it in the fucking prop blast'_ he muttered disgusted with himself and the whole operation. Shaking his head, he slid the safety off his gun and started to turn in the direction that he hoped would lead them to the Battalion Assembly Area near Sainte-Marie-du-Mont. Lead them to the rest of Easy.

* * *

The small group decided to head for the river and find the bridges that were part of the unit's objectives. Hoping to hook up with more of their unit along the way, they stayed close to the ditches and hedgerows for concealment. With Waters as their scout, the men made their way to a field near the river. Daylight was breaking as Waters stepped out on the road, with Liebgott just behind him.

Suddenly about ten Germans, who were concealed in the field on the other side of the road, stood up and began firing their machine pistols. It was an ambush and George watched in horror as Waters was mowed down.

'_LUZ...GET DOWN_' he heard Webster shout behind him as he felt himself being roughly yanked back into the undergrowth lining the road.. George spun and dropped to the ground, making himself a harder target to spot. McGullivan who had pulled him out of the line of fire, did the same and they both retreated to assess the situation from a safer distance. George could see the top of Liebgott and Webster's heads as they were pinned down by enemy fire, only managing to get a few shots back themselves as the German's reloaded. He looked at Waters lying on the road and grimaced. He had been hit in the chest four, five, maybe even six times... George knew that there was nothing that he could do for him. Liebgott and Webster had hit maybe half a dozen of the soldiers but they were still giving a hell of a fight.

'_Mac, give me your grenade'_ he shouted, pulling his own out of his jumpsuit pocket.

'_Go, I'll cover you'_ McGullivan fumbled with his but handed it over without question.

Judging the distance and height, George pulled the pins out the grenades, counted to two and stood up, McGullivan following a split second later, spraying the enemy with suppressing fire. Drawing his arm back, George let fly and then hit the dirt, waiting for the explosion. Hearing babbling yells of discovery as they found the grenade, George smiled and then flinched as the field across the road from them exploded. When the dust settled, there was silence; a crater remained where the enemy had just stood.

Getting to his feet slowly, he stumbled to the road followed closely by Liebgott, Webster and McGullivan. They looked at the prone figure of Waters for a moment, and then turned away...continuing their way up the road to their destination.

* * *

'_Lookie here boys, see what the cat dragged in' _

George glanced up to see Perconte waving at the small group as they walked into the Battalion Assembly Point where a small group of Easy men were sitting. Smiling distractedly in greeting to Perco, he scanned the weary faces of the paratroopers looking for one in particular and his face fell, and not finding what he was looking for.

Wandering over to where Harry Welsh was leaning against a crumbled stone wall smoking, George needed to ask a question that had been in the forefront of his mind since making the jump.

'_How's Cobb?'_

Harry turned to him, startled and opened his mouth to reply when the ground began rumbling beneath their feet. The men looked around uneasily and George could see that more than one of them was terrified by the commotion. Harry Welsh swore and handed George a cigarette.

'_The landings are starting.' _

'_they started a helluva lot earlier than that.' _George said uncharacteristically bitter, leaning over to use Harry's lighter.

Harry just nudged George and murmured '_Currahee_' before turning away.

'_Currahee...right_.' George smiled wryly thinking of how well the name fit with Easy Company. Its meaning 'we stand alone' was extremely appropriate.

An outcry by the entrance to the courtyard that they were standing in caught George's attention. Familiar faces...he stepped forward as Liebgott called out in greeting.

'_Easy Company'_ and George stepped out to shake Malarkey's hand.

As a new guy from Able Company was being introduced to the men George could see Guarnere scanning the crowd like he had done, minutes before. Catching his eye, Bill raised his eyebrows in a silent question, his mouth pressed tightly together. George gave a slight shake of his head and looked to where he could see Buck Compton briefing Lieutenant Winters who had arrived with Malarkey and Guarnere.

'_ninety percent of the men are still unaccounted for.'_ Buck was telling Winters who wore a shocked expression.

'_Lieutenant Meehan?_' Winters asked.

'_no-one's seen him, nor anyone from his plane_.'

George turned away...his heart was lodged in his throat. He couldn't breathe. Where was she?

* * *

Translation:

aidez-moi s'il vous plait: please help me

partir: go away


	11. Chapter 11

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **Pianoplayer, sorry we're full, Aleciaa, ACTIVEINGREDIENT and immortalrmy** and all the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story

Please also check out the youtube video for this story. I've posted the link on my profile.

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

George could see Guarnere scanning the crowd like he had done, minutes before. Catching his eye, Bill raised his eyebrows in a silent question, his mouth pressed tightly together. George gave a slight shake of his head and looked to where he could see Buck Compton briefing Lieutenant Winters who had arrived with Malarkey and Guarnere.

'_ninety percent of the men are still unaccounted for.'_ Buck was telling Winters who wore a shocked expression.

'_Lieutenant Meehan?_' Winters asked.

'_no-one's seen him, nor anyone from his plane_.'

George turned away...his heart was lodged in his throat. He couldn't breathe. Where was she?

And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge  
And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground  
And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away

Breathe Into Me by Red

**Chapter Eleven**

'_Blythe...what the hell are you doing lying in that ditch? Are you hit?' _Rose's eyes searched the young private for any sort of wound but he appeared to be intact.

Blythe just stared at her, his eyes round as saucers and his lower lip trembling slightly.

'_Are you wounded?'_ she asked, trying to judge whether the dark stains on his uniform were bloodstains or from the mud that they were sitting in.

Blythe shook his head violently from side to side in denial and Rose let out an inner sigh of relief.

'_Have you seen anyone else?'_ she pressed, needing to know if there was anyone from Easy close by.

Blythe shook his head, more gently than before and watched her warily. Rose sighed and patted the soldier on the shoulder and settled herself more comfortably in the small ditch. This was as good a place as any to rest for a while and she was able to watch the surrounding area in case of ambush. Pulling out her knife, she stuck it into the dirt by her side for easy access and laid her revolver out in front of her, flicking the safety on. Taking a quick swig from her canteen, she started digging into her dungarees pocket with her good hand and eventually managed to find a small block of chocolate. Looking up at Blythe she could see that although he still looked terrified, his eyes were following her movements and he seemed to have relaxed slightly.

'_Have you eaten anything since you landed?_' she asked.

Not receiving a reply, she placed the chocolate on her knee and using her uninjured hand, tried to pull back the paper wrapper but she couldn't get a hold of it and the chocolate fell in the dirt. Cursing, she reached down but found that Blythe had beaten her to it.

'_Here Ma'am...let me'_

'_Take half for yourself Blythe.' _he twitched his lips in what Rose interpreted to be a small smile and handed back half of the unwrapped chocolate.

She knew that Blythe was originally from first platoon but other than that, she didn't know much about him. He had kept pretty much to himself during training at Camp Toccoa and didn't mix with the guys who Rose spent most of her time with. He had white blonde hair which was now streaked dirt brown and big wide blue eyes that gave her the impression that he wasn't all there.

Biting into the bitter candy was heavenly and Rose found herself feeling less exhausted and a bit more positive about her situation. Having found someone and especially someone from Easy Company only increased her belief that she would soon find her way to the assembly point. She leaned back against the packed dirt wall and rested her head against a tree root that was protruding from the ditch, cringing when a flare of white hot pain shot through the nasty bump above her ear.

She could see Blythe staring at her...taking in her appearance. Rose knew that she must look pretty terrible, with her wounds on her arm and face and covered in god know what from her long walk from the clearing where she landed. Feeling the exhaustion of the past few hours start to catch up with her, she slid her eyes shut and after a while, the pain in her skull started to dull and she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

When the startling sounds of machine gun fire started close by, Rose's eyes flew open. Looking around frantically, she struggling to gain her bearings. Seeing Blythe sprawled out next to her brought last night's memories rushing back. Looking more closely, she noticed that Blythe was sleeping peacefully, his chin bent down to rest on his chest and her mouth fell open in horror. She was furious. He had fallen asleep while on watch. He could have killed them both. Rose picked up the revolver and crouched down in front of him. She shook him roughly and he awoke with a shout. Clapping her hand over his mouth, she poked her head up gingerly out of the ditch and scanned the immediate area for danger.

The machine gun fire increased and seemed to intensify. It was coming from in front of them and Rose could see hear small explosions which she guessed were caused by grenades.

'_Follow me and stay down'_ she whispered to a now silent Blythe and she removed her hand from his mouth and started to climb out of the ditch, closely followed by the pale haired soldier.

Making a quick decision, Rose turned in the opposite direction started to run towards a thick patch of forest, Blythe following close behind. They didn't stand a chance if they went up against German machine guns. The only weapons that they had were Rose's .45 revolver and their knives and she knew that they wouldn't last long with these weapons. They had to find another way through to Easy.

* * *

Running through the German trenches under enemy machine gun fire was the most terrifying thing that George had ever done. Lieutenant Winters was leading an attack on a German garrison which consisted of four antiaircraft weapons protected by machine gun squads. Hearing Winters scream '_GRENADE_' behind him made George stop and turn just in time to see Joe Toye throw himself over the top of a wounded Popeye as a grenade exploded in the trench behind him.

George was bombarded with bullets as the enemy machine gunners turned their fire onto him and all he could do was duck and run bent over towards Winters who was helping a visibly shaking Joe sit up covered in loose soil. Grinning as he saw Joe check himself for wounds, Guarnere turned to smirk at his friend.

'_You're one lucky bastard Joe'._

George helped to lift Popeye out of the trench so he could get himself back to Battalion and as soon as he threw Popeye's gun to the wounded soldier he heard another shout, this time by Buck who had fumbled with his grenade.

'_GREENAAADE...TOYE, LETS GO. GET OUT OF THERE, GET OUT OF THERE'_ he screamed as men started to roll out of the trench before the explosive went off.

'_JOE!'_ George screamed as Buck and Winters jumped back into the trench to survey the damage. Popping his head over the trenches, George could see Toye sitting up spluttering.

'_Fucking Twice'_. Buck just patted him on the helmet and then together they turned towards the first Anti – aircraft gun.

* * *

For what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour, Rose halted and turned to look for Blythe, her mouth working furiously not to chew him out. He had fallen behind again.

'_Stay with me soldier'_ she hissed, violently motioning him forward. Blythe just looked at Rose silently, which served to piss her off even more. They had been walking for hours and she was tired, thirsty and her wounds were hurting. They had hit the river at around midday and were following that, hoping that it would lead them to a town. Sighting another clearing up ahead, she pushed forward and her mouth fell open at the sight waiting for her. A wreckage of an American plane was lying in pieces and it was still smouldering. Taking a moment for the images of her own burning plane falling to the earth to fill her eyes, she turned her head away and sniffed. Later. They were still in danger here.

Turning to Blythe yet again, she saw that he was paying absolutely no attention to her or the plane or even the possible threat of enemy soldiers close by. He had his back to her with his face raised to the sky...staring at the clouds like he'd never seen them before.

'_Blythe I'm just going to scout ahead...okay Blythe_?' she tried to catch his attention but the soldier didn't even blink in acknowledgement.

Frustrated at him and the dire situation they were in, Rose swore softly and went to check out the burnt out remains of the aeroplane wreck. She could see that it was the front half of a C-47, exactly like the one she had travelled to France on, only hours ago. Climbing up on the wing she could see that the cockpit was empty and that the windows were smashed out. Hoping that at least someone was able to survive the crash and walk away from it, she glanced over her shoulder at Blythe who was still standing motionless in the clearing, staring at the sky.

'_Christ almighty'_ she breathed to herself, turning back to the plane. She didn't know who she had pissed off upstairs to be stuck in enemy territory with who at that moment, felt like the most incompetent soldier in the Allied forces. She wished that she had one of her friends with her. Bill or Tab or George...even Skinny and his sarcastic humour would be able to keep her mind off of how much her burns were starting to hurt and how lost they were.

The sound of footsteps marching through the undergrowth sent Rose hurtling off the plane and she crouched under the wing, hissing at Blythe to find cover. The young soldier hadn't appeared to have heard her and he didn't move from his position out in the open. The booted footsteps drew closer and louder and Rose flipped the safety switch, guessing that she had approximately five more seconds before they saw the blonde soldier standing in the middle of the field. Not knowing if they were enemy or friend, Rose needed the element of surprise.

'_hey it looks like whats-his-name...you know from first platoon.' _

She knew that voice! Floyd Talbert, that son of a bitch. And when she heard another even more familiar voice speak she fought the urge to throw her pistol down into the dirt and sob with relief.

'_OUR first platoon_?' Shifty Powers looked at Blythe in disbelief and opened his mouth to call out when movement near the plane wreckage caught his eye.

Rose stood up slowly, cradling her injured arm against her chest and tried to smile at the three soldiers in front of her.

'_heya boys...going my way? _Her voice rang out and three pairs of mouths dropped open.


	12. Chapter 12

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect to the men of Easy Company. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series and the characters that are portrayed.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **Lift the Wings, Queen Amy headbangGirl and pianoplayer. **Also to all of the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

'_hey it looks like whats-his-name...you know from first platoon.' _

She knew that voice! Floyd Talbert, that son of a bitch. And when she heard another even more familiar voice speak she fought the urge to throw her pistol down into the dirt and sob with relief.

'_OUR first platoon_?' Shifty Powers looked at Blythe in disbelief and opened his mouth to call out when movement near the plane wreckage caught his eye.

Rose stood up slowly, cradling her injured arm against her chest and tried to smile at the three soldiers in front of her.

'_heya boys...going my way? _Her voice rang out and three pairs of mouths dropped open.

I close my eyes

Think about the path I took

Just when I think these times

Have gotten the best of me.

Boots by The Killers

**Chapter Twelve**

Shifty, Floyd and Gordon stood there staring at Rose with their mouths hanging open and she would have laughed if there had been anything funny about the situation. She was trying hard to blink away the tears that had sprung into the corners of her eyes at the sight of her friends. She had been terrified that she'd spend the rest of her short life wandering German infested France with Blythe in tow.

'_R-rose?'_ came hesitantly from Shifty who barely recognized the small woman in front of him.

Tab took a few steps forward, staring at Rose whose head was starting to drop from the events of the last few hours. The boys took in her dirt covered jumpsuit, torn to shreds down her whole left side. Her arm and cheek on the same side had been burnt severely and blisters were already starting to form. She had been bleeding from her right temple and dried blood covered her ear, jaw and neck. Rose looked like hell. Tab tried to catch her eyes, but after the initial greeting, her eyes had stayed cast downwards...focused on the ground in front her and his brow furrowed in a frown.

'_Tab? You're one of the first familiar faces I've seen_.' She spoke softly. Tab didn't know what to say to her...she was not the same happy go lucky girl that had played and lost spectacularly to him at darts in a dark pub in England. He was concerned at the way her arm was hugged tight against her chest, the skin blistering and raw. They needed to get her to Easy to see Doc Roe. And quickly.

'_I'm not surprised, they dropped us all over the gahdamn peninsula_' said Gordon, looking curiously at Blythe who still had his face heavenward.

'_We've been fighting with the 502__nd__ since we hit the ground.'_ Added Tab who was still scrutinizing Rose.

'_I've been.._' Rose paused and looked over her shoulder at Blythe '_tryin to find Easy'_

Rose looked like she wanted to say more but instead closed her mouth into a tight line. Tab knew her well enough from training at Toccoa to realise that it wasn't the time to push her for information.

'_Join the club_' he joked and left it at that. Shouldering his rifle, he wandered past her to get Blythe's attention.

Shifty stepped forward and gently touched her uninjured hand which was hanging limply by her side. Rose looked up sadly and tried to smile at her friend.

'_C'mon Rose, let's find the boys'_ Shifty encouraged as she and Blythe took formation in front of him. Her unhelmeted head dropping low almost to her chest, still cradling her left arm against her torso and Shifty finally noticed that she had her revolver cocked in her right hand.

The small group walked in silence, each of the three men wondering just what had happened to these two soldiers from Easy Company.

* * *

By the time the small group approached the town that Easy had occupied, they had made their way through acres of farmland. The first person that Tab saw when he walked into the town square was George Luz. Just the person he needed to see. He made a beeline for him with Shifty, Gordon and Blythe trailing close behind. Waving off Liebgott who was trying to show him a Nazi flag that he had taken from a dead Kraut, he greeted Luz with a smile and handshake but his eyes were worried.

'_Well..look who decided to show up, Floyd...how the hell are ya_?' Luz called, truly glad to see his friend alive and well.

'_We thought we'd never find you guys._.' he trailed off and pulled Luz to the side. '_We found Rose.'_ he added quietly.

'_Rosie's here? Where is she?'_ the shorter man grinned and turned to the crowded street, his eyes already trying to seek her out. Tab's hand on his shoulder made him pause and look up at the Sergeant.

'_George..she's with Doc Roe..she's not looking too good buddy'_ George's smile faded and a look of shock crossed his face.

'_Did I hear ya say my favourite girls name Tab?'_ Guarnere asked coming up behind George. When greeted with silence, Guarnere spoke quietly.

'_What's happened?'_

Leading them to a secluded corner, Tab proceeded to tell the two men what Rose had looked like when they'd crossed paths. He then told them what he had heard from Doc Roe when he had taken Rose in to see him as soon as they arrived at Battalion CP. He told them how Meehan's plane had been shot from the sky and crashed. Until they had seen Rose, all personal had been reported 'killed in action.' Battalion was going to be extremely curious as to how she had survived.

Both Bill and George were pale. Guarnere turned to George.

'_You go see our girl.'_

* * *

Rose was becoming increasingly frustrated. There wasn't anything that could be done about her injuries except to have her left arm bandaged. Her face would have to heal on its own. She needed to report to Lieutenant Winters and tell him what had happened to their company commander. And she needed to get herself a damn weapon.

'_Doc, I'm telling ya...I'm okay...I just need you to patch me up. I've gotta find my platoon.' _

Doc Roe just raised his eyebrows and continued to wrap the white bandage around her arm slowly and carefully. Sighing softly, knowing a losing battle when she saw one, she turned her eyes to survey her surroundings. Upon finally reaching the Assembly Point, Tab had marched her straight to the makeshift aid station, her protests falling on deaf ears. In all honesty, it was actually nice to sit quietly and just not think...not have to worry about an ambush or getting lost. She was safe for now. She wondered how the other men of Easy were faring. Were all of her friends safe? Rose thought of all the men in her plane that had died and shakily drew in her breath.

Doc Roe looked up from his work and saw a mix of emotions cross the young soldiers face and as she clenched her jaw in grief, he averted his eyes. They all had their demons to fight.

'_Now that's all I can do for yah for now Miss Rose, but I'd prefer it if yah could stay here for a while, jus' so I can keep an eye on yah_.' He drawled in his soft Cajun voice as he tied off the bandage. But Rose wasn't paying attention; her eyes had caught on a familiar figure that was walking towards her purposely.

'_George'_ she breathed as he stopped in the doorway and leaned on the frame, his dark eyes unreadable as he took in her appearance. She looked like she'd been dragged through hell and back. The sight that greeted him should have been familiar – and was, in a way, because he recognised the face of his friend Rose – but those features he knew so well were distorted. Tracks of sweat through grime and blood, a tightness around the mouth that belied the conjured smile, an echo of some undefined emotion in those eyes that made George's gut tighten.

A flash of distress creased her face before it was quickly covered. '_C'mon, now, I'm not that ugly to look at, am I?' _She joked weakly.

George tried to respond with something witty, but all he managed was a cough.

'_..I've been looking for you boys for hours_.' She spoke without waiting for his reply, her hand reaching up to tug nervously on a lock of hair curling below her ear. She knew that she looked terrible and wished that she'd had time to wash up before seeing anyone from Easy.

As Rose tried to straighten herself out, she heard George speak.

'_I knew you got lost.'_ He teased lightly, _'You've got the worst sense of direction in the whole 101__st__.'_

Rose craned her head to stare up at her friend. George looked as exhausted as she felt in his mud smeared, crinkled uniform and she felt a pang of affection for her best friend who was somehow, unbelievably trying to cheer her up.

Rose sniffed and tried to quirk an eyebrow at him. '_Hell no I didn't._' she retorted, _'I just got a little turned around. Couldn't tell who was shooting at who.'__  
_

George stared back at her for a moment and Rose had trouble reading his tired expression. '_You did land in the middle of goddamn warzone Barker.'_ He finally spoke.

Rose's eyes dropped to the ground. '_We all did_.' She replied softly.

After a moment of silencehe spoke quietly. _'it's good to see you Rosie'_

At his words, she looked up into his face and smiled.

'_You too George_.'

* * *

It was another hour or so before Doc Roe let her leave the aid station and she immediately went to find Lieutenant Winters who was pouring over a map with Lieutenant Harry Welsh in an old building.

Smiling in greeting as Rose saluted; they motioned for Rose to sit and listened quietly as she told them that Lieutenant Meehan's plane had gone down.

'_He got me out just in time sir_' looking at Winters sadly. '_The other men didn't have a chance.'_

Harry swore and took out his hip flask. Winters just appraised the young woman solemnly.

'_We suspected that his plane had gone down. You did well to make it to the Assembly point Private.'_

'_Thankyou sir.'_

'_Go rest up with the men, we'll be moving out soon.' _

Winters moved forward and patted her on the shoulder. Saluting, she turned and walked out, suppressing a small sob. It had been harder than she'd thought to relive the last 24 hours. Straightening her shoulders, she gave her head a small shake; they had a war to fight.

* * *

'_Hey Blythe, run into Lieutenant Meehan on your travels?'_ Perconte asked the blonde soldier next to him.

Blythe turned and scrunched up his face.

'_No...why?' _

'_Company's HQ's still missing. They think the plane went down_.' Perco murmured softly, turning to survey the men of Easy sprawled out over the town square in front of him. There were a lot of good men on that plane, and Rosie. At the thought of never seeing his friend again, his mouth tightened.

'_Hey, Listen up! Easy Company on the road. First Platoon._' Harry Welsh called from across the road. The men groaned and slowly started to stir, rolling over and grabbing their packs.

'_Easy's moving out. ON YOUR FEET_.'

At Harry's call, Rose who was sitting so far unnoticed by the others, by herself in a secluded corner writing in her little notebook, stood up and started to move through the crowd to where the short Lieutenant was standing.

'_Hey...its Rosie.. HEY ROSIE_!' she heard as the men started to recognize her and clapped her on the shoulder as she walked past. Rose just nodded in greeting and kept moving forwards, not pausing to chat. She came to a halt next to George and Guarnere who gave her a huge grin and winked.

'_Looking good Rosie'_

She smiled, relieved that he had made it through the jump. She had been worried about Bill and how he would go in combat so soon after receiving news of his brother. Rose felt her smile falter and she turned away from her friend slightly. A light touch on her arm made her glance up to see George scrutinising her. His hands moved up and down her arm in a comforting gesture and it made Rose want to lean against him, close her eyes and stay that way. She swallowed thickly as they turned their attention to what Harry was saying up front about moving out.

'_...No talking, no smoking or playing grab fanny with the woman in front of you Luz' _

Rose and George grinned. He mock saluted and Rose reached over and smacked him on the back of the head.

'_Wise ass'_ she muttered at him as Harry told the company that they were heading out to take the town of Carentan.

_...'where armour from Omaha and Utah Beach can link up and head inland. Until we take Carentan, they're stuck on the sand. General Taylor's sending the whole division_.'

Bill and Rose shared a quick look of concern; to be sending the whole division to take one town meant that General Taylor was expecting heavy resistance. George, seeing the worried look on Rose's face drawled out in his best General Taylor impression.

'_Remember boys, give me three day and three nights of hard fighting, and you will be relieeeeved_!'

Turning to her best friend laughing, she shouldered her newly acquired weapon and nudged him forward to join the formation. She knew that he was trying to keep the men's minds off the day ahead. He never failed to get a laugh...from her or from the rest of Easy Company.

'_Another thing to remember, boys!'_ Luz drawled, still in character '_Flies spread disease: so keep yours closed.'_

* * *

Please also check out the youtube video for this story. I've posted the link on my profile.


	13. Chapter 13

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect to the men of Easy Company. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series and the characters that are portrayed.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **sorry we're full, pianoplayer and Lift the Wings. **Also to all of the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

George, seeing the worried look on Rose's face drawled out in his best General Taylor impression.

'_Remember boys, give me three day and three nights of hard fighting, and you will be relieeeeved_!'

Turning to her best friend laughing, she shouldered her newly acquired weapon and nudged him forward to join the formation. She knew that he was trying to keep the men's minds off the day ahead. He never failed to get a laugh...from her or from the rest of Easy Company.

'_Another thing to remember, boys!'_ Luz drawled, still in character '_Flies spread disease: so keep yours closed.'_

* * *

I shoot the lights out

Until it's bright out

Oh, just another lonely night

Are you willing to sacrifice your life?

Monster by Kanye West

**Chapter Thirteen**

The first thing that Rose noticed about Carentan was that it was quiet. Too quiet. There was none of the noises that you would expect a normal town to have. The silence put her teeth on edge; she didn't like it. She wanted to hear the sound of people yelling...talking. Children playing, dogs barking, mothers singing, fathers swearing. But there was only silence coming from the still buildings.

Easy Company was waiting for the order from HQ to make the assault. Currently, they were all crouching on the northern road, just below the crest of the hill to avoid snipers. They had been waiting for just on an hour and the men were starting to get restless. Rose was coping with the pressure by watching the landscape around her. She had spent a good ten minutes studying a bright blue butterfly that was fluttering around a small shrub in front of her. It was dipping and twisting in midair...it was beautiful and Rose found herself transfixed by the sight. The rest of the world had temporarily melted away.

'_Does it hurt?'_ a soft voice asked from her left, startling her back into reality. Turning, she saw George looking at her blistered cheek with concern in his eyes.

'_Naaah, I'm trying a new beauty treatment. It'll grow back all nice and smooth.'_ She drawled, turning away swallowing hard...remembering exactly how she had gotten those burns. She was trying not to think about it, but every time she closed her eyes, she could see the flames racing towards her and hear the men screaming. The last look that Meehan gave her before disappearing would be seared into her memory for the rest of her life.

Feeling a light touch on her left cheek she froze.

'_Does it hurt?'_ he repeated more softly and Rose suddenly found that she couldn't look at him, not while his fingers gently touched the raw and broken skin.

'_I want you to take the 1__st__ straight up the middle; hard and fast_.' Winters muttered to Harry Welsh in front of Rose, shattering the moment. George's fingers fell from her cheek and he suddenly chuckled.

'_Looks like we're the first ones into the lion's den, flower_.'

'_Flower_?' she quirked her eyebrow.

'_Rose...flower...petal.._' George looked so proud of his new nickname for her. All Rose could do was groan as Skinny chucked from his spot next to her.

'_That name better not stick Radioman.'_

And suddenly it was time to move and the smile dropped from their faces as Rose and George unslung their rifles and looked towards the town where they could just make out a top storey window of a building, the shutters creaking in the wind.

Having been given the signal by Winters, Harry turned to the men motioning them forward.

'_Let's go, first platoon, lets go'_ and took off over the hill with George following close behind.

Letting two soldiers go past before moving, Rose pushed off from the road and ran forwards. She had just gotten to the crest of the hill when the machine gun fire opened up on them. The soldier directly in front of her let out a yell before crumpling, a hole in his head...the man next to him fell almost simultaneously from a bullet to the throat. Realising that the machine gun was aiming high, Rose dropped low, running crouched over, trying to zig-zag her way to cover. She saw that Harry Welsh and George had reached the cover of a building in front of her and from behind she heard another man scream as he got hit. She quickened her pace diving the last few metres into the house across the road from where George and Harry were pinned down. Looking wildly around she saw that her, George and Harry were the only ones to have made it over the crest of the hill. The rest of Easy Company were taking cover in the ditches on the side of the road. They were sitting ducks and she could see that men were being hit. Crawling to the window, she peeked out and could see a machine gun team holed up in the top storey window of the building with the broken shutter. They needed to clear that building to free up the roadway. Suddenly, machine gun fire opened up, the noise deafening her senses. It was too close. Hearing men yelling in German loudly, Rose realised with a look of horror that the hail of bullets was coming from her building...from the next room. Seeing a small lounge suite in the corner of the room, she rolled across and dove behind just as an explosion went off just in front of her window.

* * *

The men of Easy had found another way into the town, flanking around both sides and were trying to flush out the two teams of machine guns that had them pinned in two different positions. Bullets were flying and men were trying to lob grenades through the windows but found that they were too far away and the grenades were falling slightly short.

George was shooting at a sniper from the window when a short grenade went off in front of him, spraying him with debris.

'_OH SHIT'_ he flinched and took cover behind the building wall.

Knowing that she had to move, Rose inched her way across the floor towards the doorway. She stood up with her back to the wall and took a deep breath and then rolled to the left so that she was standing in the doorway. Four German soldiers were kneeling behind a machine gun by the window that was firing at a chicken coop across the road. Not having time to survey the room, Rose opened fire.

Realising that they needed to take out the machine gun that was in the building across the road from them, Harry motioned to Easys machine gunners who were positioned up in the field near the road to cease fire.

'_I need some covering fire...READY LUZ?' _he yelled, pulling out a grenade and popping the pin.

George emerged spraying a hail of bullets into the opposite building. Taking this as affirmation, Harry sprinted across the road, ditching the grenade into the window and flung himself against the side of the building listening for the explosion that he knew was coming.

* * *

Rose had gotten off two shots before seeing a grenade fly through the open window. '_Shit'_ she thought and dropped to the ground, rolling as she went until she hit the side of a solid desk. An explosion tore through the air; glass, brick, wood and human debris slammed into the desk. It protected her from the worst of the blast but she could feel herself trembling as she lurched to her feet, clutching her rifle in her hands.

George, seeing Harry make it to the opposite building and the grenade blowing out the window, dashed across the road and kicked the door open with his rifle at the ready.

'_DON'T SHOOT'_ he heard a female scream through the smoke and he paused, looking around wildly as a small figure covered in dust held up their rifle in a surrender position, the other hand reaching a hand out as if to stop the spray of bullets from his gun.

'_ROSE!..what the fuck are you doing in here_?' he swore, heart pounding in his chest as he recognized the small figure.

She smiled weakly and bent to pick up her discarded rifle.

'_Going to shoot me George?'_ she asked and smacked him lightly on the helmet as she ran past him out the door.

It was utter chaos out on the street as Rose ran along the length of the building staying low to avoid drawing fire. Seeing Chuck Grant fire a bazooka round into another building, she ducked as the explosion tore through the air. Darting across the street, she saw a German soldier stumbling out of the smoking building. Their eyes met at the same time and he paused, straightening as she pulled out her .45 revolver. Raising his hands slightly, Rose realised instantly that there wasn't time to take prisoners. Pulling the trigger, she watched as his body crumpled, shocked at herself. Hearing a yell, she turned and kept running to where she could see Lipton climbing the outside stairs of a warehouse.

* * *

Having been ordered to clear the buildings, George and Hoobler had been working their way up the street, smashing windows and lobbing grenades in and then finishing off the survivors with their rifles. But leaning against this particular stone house, something was not sitting right with George. This building felt different and an image of a dust covered Rose surrounded by debris in a blown out building flashed in front of his eyes, making his decision for him.

'_C'mon Luz...smash it_.' Hoobler pleaded through his gritted teeth as George rolled towards the door and kicked it open, his rifle held at the ready.

In front of him, crouched in terror was a French family. George felt sick, thinking about what could have happened by his hand. And motioning them out the door, he called for Hoobler to lead them to safety.

* * *

Rose had almost reached the ladder of the warehouse when she heard Lipton yell from above her.

'_CLEAR THE STREETS, THEY'VE GOT US ZEROED. SPREAD IT OUT..SPREAD IT OUT..' _he was screaming and running down the stairs at the same time.

He ran past Rose and grabbed her shoulder, pushing her towards some cover, still yelling at the soldiers to get off the street. She had just started to run when she saw Doc Roe kneeling in the street, trying to patch up a soldier who was bleeding from the head. Changing direction, she skidded to a halt and dropped to her knees next to him. Not looking at her, Roe shook out a bandage and gave it to her to press to the man's wound. A building behind them exploded and dirt, rocks and motor rained down on them. Rose and Roe both threw themselves over the wounded man, protecting him from falling debris.

Liebgott ran around the corner and started screaming for a medic. His hands and face were covered in blood. Roe looked at Rose, his face indescisive.

'_Go. I've got this.'_ She screamed at him and he went to Joe who pushed him away.

'_Not me... its Tipper_.' he yelled and he ran back in the direction that he had come from, Doc Roe following close behind.

Flinching as a telephone line fell with a shower of sparks, Rose focused her attention back on the wounded man in front of her. She needed to get him out of the open where they were sitting ducks to snipers. So grabbing him under the arms, she dragged him out of the street and into a small doorway where she sat with him until a medic arrived with a stretcher. They had taken Carentan the medic told her as they took her patient away and letting out a deep sigh of relief, Rose sat there staring at her blood covered hands as a blue butterfly landed on the step next to her.

* * *

Please also check out the youtube video for this story. I've posted the link on my profile.


	14. Chapter 14

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect to the men of Easy Company. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series and the characters that are portrayed.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **Aleciaa, pianoplayer and Lift the Wings**. Also to all of the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

Flinching as a telephone line fell with a shower of sparks, Rose focused her attention back on the wounded man in front of her. She needed to get him out of the open where they were sitting ducks to snipers. So grabbing him under the arms, she dragged him out of the street and into a small doorway where she sat with him until a medic arrived with a stretcher. They had taken Carentan the medic told her as they took her patient away and letting out a deep sigh of relief, Rose sat there staring at her blood covered hands as a blue butterfly landed on the step next to her.

* * *

Oh seconds, hours, so many days

You know what you want but how long can you wait?

Every moment lasts forever

When you feel you've lost your way

No Boundaries by Adam Lambert

**Chapter Fourteen**

Easy Company was on the move again. They were walking. Over hills, across fields, through forests. Rose was sick and tired of walking. And it had started to rain. She could see the men around her squirm as the cold water ran down the back of their necks so it made her feel slightly better that everyone was feeling just as miserable as she was.

'_Hey Luz, how far we going_?' Perconte asked from her left. It was harder for her and Frank because they were the shortest in the Company and their legs had to work twice as hard to keep up with everyone.

'_Oh Jesus Christ Frank...I don't know_.' Snapped George from her right, who was trudging in the mud with a sour expression on his face. Clearly he wasn't enjoying the walk through the French countryside either.

'_until they tell us to stop_.' Rose added helpfully to the amusement of Malarkey and Skinny behind her. Hoobler, who was walking on the other side of Perconte, looked over and put his two cents in.

'_High Ground...there's high ground up ahead'_ and nodded towards the sloping ground in front of them which led into a dense forest.

All of a sudden Rose let out a yelp as she dropped two feet, finding herself a whole lot shorter. She had stepped in a particularly muddy piece of land and had sunk to her knees. Rose could feel the mud pool over her boots and soak through her thick socks. Swearing like a trooper she tried to pull herself free, the shouts of laughter coming from the men around her only fuelling her anger. George was standing there, doubled over in laughter at the sight of her struggling in the mud.

'_George Luz, you get your sorry skinny ass over here right now and help me out or so help me gahdahmmit, you won't be walking straight for a week._' She hissed at him, still trying to keep noise discipline.

Feeling two arms curl under her flailing arms, she felt herself being lifted and her legs were released from the mud with a squelching noise. When placed onto firmer ground she turned to her saviour who winked at her as he unslung his rifle.

'_Now that is a true gentlemen. Thankyou Bill_.' She grinned at the taller man as he turned back to his conversation with Joe Toye in front of her.

Shooting George a dirty look, she tried to brush off the mud clinging to her lower legs but only succeeded in making herself filthier.

'_Geezus, for a flower you've sure got a dirty mouth'_ George laughed, his eyes crinkling with amusement.

Rose picked up her helmet which had fallen into the dirt and George couldn't help but smile as she plopped the helmet onto her head, the front brim coming down to almost her nose. Rose narrowed her eyes at him warningly before she started to pick her way across the field where she heard Perco who was still complaining to Hoobler about their shitty situation.

'_I'm saying, we're never in the middle. And we're the fifth of nine companies in this regiment. Able to Item. Think of it._'

Frank looked around for confirmation. He was right, Rose thought, they were always at the forefront of battle.

Hoobler turned to them and pointed to the hedge grove in front of them.

'_See there, you see that..._' but the sound of mortar fire exploding in the ranks behind them cut off anything that he had to say as enemy fire rained down on them.

'_INCOMING_' someone screamed as the men and Rose dropped to the mud. She was hugging her rifle tightly to her body as explosions went off around them, showering them all with mud.

'_Contact right.. GET IN THE HEDGE GROVE'_ Harry Welsh was shouting from his position in front of the men. Taking a second to brace herself, Rose closed her eyes, took a deep breath and pushed up out of the mud, launching herself towards the cover of the hedge grove. She could see men still lying on the ground, too scared to move to save their lives. Reaching the nearest soldier, Rose bodily pulled him up by his backpack and pushed him forwards. Stumbling, the soldier half turned and looked at her. It was Blithe and he had a terrified expression on his face.

'_GO BLITHE, GO'_ she screamed at him running forwards and after a moment, she could hear him pounding towards safety behind her. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her and she lengthened her stride, wanting to get as far away from the line of fire as possible. She didn't know where her friends had gone, all she could see was the grassy knoll that they were all running towards. That grassy knoll was the difference between life and death and Rose sure as hell wanted to be as close to it as possible. She had only gone a few steps more when an explosion to her left hurled her off her feet and sent her tumbling in the mud, knocking the wind out of her. For a moment she ignored the smoke and the screams and the shouts of men running past her, she could only lay there, her ears ringing as she tried to pull breath into her tight lungs, and wonder what the hell happened.

For the second time that day, a pair of arms lifted her bodily off the ground and Rose struggled upright as Bull Randleman tugged her effortlessly along.

'_I'm okay. I'm okay.' _Rose shouted to him over the noise and he gave her a short nod before turning away, already searching for someone else to help.

Rose ran the last few metres and threw herself on the grassy slope. She rolled over to see men running towards her; desperately trying to get to cover. She could hear herself screaming at the men to take cover and was waving her arms wildly, trying to motion them forwards. A soldier fell, bullet through the chest and Rose watched as his momentum threw him forwards to the ground where he lay still.

Rolling back onto her knees she swung her M1 up and started shooting towards the opposite bank where the enemy had established themselves. It was hard to see them; the Germans had had time to set up good foxholes and cover. But Rose knew they were there by the flashes of fire coming from their guns. Emptying her clip, she sank back down behind the grass embankment. There was no point shooting at an enemy that was so far away.

* * *

'_Need some help digging your foxhole Rosie?_' she heard from behind her. Liebgott had crawled over and was crouching in dirt.

'_Always'_ she said sarcastically and pulled out her entrenching tool. She was going to get even muddier.

It was pitch black and cold. The rain had ceased thankfully but there was mud everywhere. Rose had just discovered that she really didn't like being dirty and sitting in the muddy foxhole covered in filth was definitely NOT what she signed up for. Joe Liebgott had just opened up a small can of beans and had passed her a spoon when a certain George Luz slid into the foxhole. Too focused on her beans, Rose didn't look up as Joe greeted the intruder.

'_Alright Rosie?_' George asked and she gave him a quick nod.

'_They gave us one hell of a hammering._' Joe commented idly as he watched George sit his portable radio in front of him and begin to take it apart. 'Do you really need to do that _now_?

George just grunted at him, already too preoccupied with unscrewing the back plate. Joe just shrugged at Rose and settled back against the wall of the foxhole with his eyes closed. Rose watched curiously. Ever since Toccoa, George had taken his radio to pieces and put it back together regularly and Rose would often spend hours chatting to him as she watched. It was strangely comforting to see, so far from Toccoa and Rose felt some of the tightness that had gripped her chest since Carentan begin to dissipate.

After a couple of moments, George glanced up briefly and gave Rose a wry smile. _'I think this radio's got more mud in her than you do.'_

'_I feel disgusting.' _Rose finally spoke as she tried to brush some of the dirt off her jacket and only succeeded in covering her hands with more mud.

George ducked his head as he tried to connect two wires together. _'Nothing could make you look less beautiful to me.'_ He stated simply. Rose rolled her eyes at him as she pulled a cigarette from her pocket and lit it up. She stared at it for a moment before kicking Joe's boot to wake him as she handed it over to Joe who took it with a nod of thanks.

George cursed suddenly and picked up a pair of pliers while Rose watched idly, the smoke from Joe's cigarette curling up into the dark sky.

'_We're crossing the field at dawn'_ George finally told them seriously. Joe instantly started to bombard him with questions. Rose just turned away, staring intently at her beans. She didn't want to know about the attack tomorrow. The thought of crossing that field in front of the enemy with absolutely no cover almost paralysed her with fear. It was better not to think. Not to anticipate.

Suddenly a cry tore through the air. It had come from the foxhole next to theirs. The three soldiers' heads shot up, looking warily around for danger. Realising that there had been no gunshot, Rose started to clamber out of the foxhole. Two pairs of hands dragged her back.

'_What are you doing...are you crazy?_' Joe hissed at her. '_You don't know what's out there_.'

George just looked at her, his expression closed. She shook off their hands impatiently and jumped out of the hole. The boys following a split second behind. Running over she could see Smith, a replacement, standing over a Kraut in a poncho who was slumped over a tree and moaning...clutching his chest. But Rose recognized the man, it was no kraut. It was Tab and she watched in horror as Smith stabbed him again with his bayonet.

Hearing George curse from behind her, she saw Liebgott run past her and wrestle the weapon from Smith's hands. But it was too late, the damage had been done and she could already see the blood beginning to seep through the poncho.

'_What the hell are you doing? That's Talbert'_ Liebgott cried as Smith reeled back in surprise.

She sprung forward and knelt by her wounded friend.

'_Gahdahm_' she muttered, pulling up his poncho and seeing thick red blood spilling down his uniform from the gapping stab wounds to his torso. She could hear George behind her yelling for a medic as she pressed her hands desperately against his wounds trying to stem the blood flow.

Smith was babbling behind her, horrified at what he had just done.

'_I didn't mean to..he looked like a Kraut_.' He repeated over and over until it became a mantra inside her head.

'_Can you breathe Tab?_' she asked Tab, his face screwed up in pain. '_look at me! Can you breathe?'_

'_yeah I can breathe'_ he finally groaned out as Doc Roe skidded up to them. Snapping at the orderlies behind him to move the wounded man out, Roe stabbed him with a shot of morphine.

'_You're gonna be fine Tab, you're gonna be fine.'_ The medic soothed as they carried Tab away, his moans echoing through the darkness.

The three soldiers stood there in shock at what they had just seen. Then George, being the first one to break out of his stupor walked over to the still kneeling Rose.

'_C'mon Flower_.' He said softly.

Rose slowly turned. She was so sick and tired of blood and pain and mud. She reached out with her small hand that was covered with the dried blood of their wounded friend and slipped it into George's. Seeing this, Liebgott smiled to himself and withdrew silently from the scene, heading back to their foxhole.

George looked down at the smaller soldier and his heart clenched. She was his best friend and she was hurting. He could just make out the burnt delicate skin on her face in the darkness and his eyes hardened, thinking at how close she had come to not getting off that plane on D-Day. Her eyes were hidden underneath her helmet and it wasn't until George heard a stifled sob that he realised that Rose was crying.

'_Oh Rose'_ he murmured quietly and lowered himself into the foxhole next to her and wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. Rose stiffened and then crumpled into him. She was sobbing silently, tears pouring down her face...her fist curled into the front of George's jacket, holding it like it was a lifeline.

Rose was trying to stop herself. She knew that she had to stop. But the tears wouldn't stop coming. She was reliving the explosion on the plane, the screams of the burning men, Meehan's pleading look before he was engulfed by the flames. She remembered the terrifying fall before her parachute deployed. The agonising walk all alone and the long night injured, curled in a foxhole. She could feel the building exploding in Carentan and the terror on the face of the surrendering German soldier as she pulled the trigger. She could still feel Tab's blood seeping through her fingers, staining her. The past few days were flashing past her eyes like a film and it was too much. She could hear George trying to comfort her, rubbing her back like a child.

'it's okay,' he said softly, snaking an around behind her, curling his fingers over her shoulder. 'we've all been here.'

As her cries subsided in quiet, sobbing gulps of air, George tightened his hold around her slightly. 'There's no shame in it.'

George was watching Rose as she cried. He could see that the past couple of days were finally catching up to her. It was good that she was letting it all out, but it still killed him to hear her sob like her heart was broken. Hearing a faint noise coming from behind them, George looked over her shoulder and saw Bill and Joe Toye come to a halt as they took in the scene in front of them. Bill went to move forward to go to Rose but George gave a small shake of his head. Rose would hate it if anyone else saw her in this state. Understanding, Bill stepped back, both men looking at the small soldier curled into George, weeping quietly and disappeared from where they came.

Eventually, exhaustion overtook Rose and she fell asleep. George sighed and slowly extracted himself from her hold. He would watch the line for tonight and let his best friend sleep. Because tomorrow they would be going out into enemy fire and who knew what would happen.

Eventually Skinny slid into the foxhole and sat beside him.

'_So do you want to cuddle or what?'_ he asked quietly, waggling his eyebrows at George suggestively.

'_Idiot'_ George let out a small bark of laughter and held out his half smoked cigarette to the other man.

'_How's Tab?'_ Skinny asked, breaking the easy silence.

'_I dunno.'_ George said simply, trying not to think about the look on Smith's face as he realised that he might have killed Tab. He glanced across at Rose who was sleeping and he stared at her hands, stained red with Tabs blood. He could still see her small hands pushing desperately against Tab's wounds…as if trying to push his life blood back into his chest. George felt himself begin to shake but he figured that it was okay. It was cold and that was a good enough reason to shake. Skinny was staring at Rose curiously but he didn't ask any more questions so George lit himself another cigarette, bringing it to his trembling lips with shaking fingers. He turned back towards the front, staring out across the darkness as he focused on the bitter smoke that filled his lungs. In and out. Inhale and exhale. Breathe.

* * *

Please also check out the youtube video for this story. I've posted the link on my profile.


	15. Chapter 15

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect to the men of Easy Company. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series and the characters that are portrayed.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **pianoplayer and sorrywerefull**. Also to all of the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

He glanced across at Rose who was sleeping and he stared at her hands, stained red with Tabs blood. He could still see her small hands pushing desperately against Tab's wounds…as if trying to push his life blood back into his chest. George felt himself begin to shake but he figured that it was okay. It was cold and that was a good enough reason to shake. Skinny was staring at Rose curiously but he didn't ask any more questions so George lit himself another cigarette, bringing it to his trembling lips with shaking fingers. He turned back towards the front, staring out across the darkness as he focused on the bitter smoke that filled his lungs. In and out. Inhale and exhale. Breathe.

* * *

As reason clouds my eyes with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
A reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
With love gone for so long  
And this day's ending  
Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold

Shattered by Trading Yesterday

**Chapter Fifteen**

Rose awoke to the sound of low voices around her. She felt refreshed and oddly light, like a great load had been lifted off her shoulders. Keeping her eyes closed she was happy just to lay there with the sun shining down on her face, warming her.

'_Got any smokes? You want some of this candy? No?'_ she could hear George bartering with someone quietly next to her. From the sounds of it, he wasn't having much luck.

'_The outpost's got ammo'_ she heard loudly as something heavy was dropped into the foxhole. She smiled slightly, opening her eyes to see George shushing the person.

'_Morning boys'_ she murmured, stretching her stiff limbs out as the men around her nodded a greeting.

'_Thought you were gonna sleep forever Rosie'_ Skinny grinned, nudging her with his foot. He was sitting across from her in the foxhole and George was on her right with McClung on her left.

Laughing she picked up a small bar of chocolate that George had been trying to trade and took a small bite.

'_You guys know I need my beauty sleep'_ she joked before getting to her feet to join the small group that had gathered around Harry Welsh. He appeared to be briefing the Sergeants on the enemies' position across the field. Flashing a smile at Bill who looked up as she approached, she crouched next to Hoobler.

'_Dog and Fox companies will be on our left flank moving with us. Any questions_?' Harry asked, looking around and Rose shot a quick glance at the men who all shook their heads. They knew what had to be done.

'_Okay, lets make 'em holla'_ Harry grinned and began to roll up the maps that he had stretched over the dirt.

Perco pulled up his sleeve and looked at the five or so watches that he'd accumulated from dead Krauts.

'_it's 9:30 in the evening back home... it must be-' _his voice broke off mid sentence as his attention caught on a faint sound getting louder.

Rose looked up startled as she heard a low whine followed by an explosion to their right.

'_MORTAR'_ she screamed as the men scattered to find cover. She saw George and Bill roll into the foxhole before she hit the dirt, her arms covering her head. Explosions were beating down around them and the air was full of falling debris, covering everyone with dirt. Hearing a cracking noise coming from directly above her, she rolled to the left just as a tree branch crashed into the earth where she had just been lying.

Lifting her face, she saw a man run over the grass embankment and fall, shot through the shoulder. George and Bill reached over and pulled the wounded soldier into the foxhole with them, Bill screaming for a medic. George turned back to his radio, cigarette still dangling from his mouth. Rose knew that he needed to establish a connection with the mortar team for return fire if they had any chance of surviving this barrage.

Crawling forward, she climbed up the small embankment and saw that Christenson who was manning the machine gun had been wounded in the arm. Pulling him back, she positioned herself behind the gun and started firing. She could hear the screams of mortars overhead and Winters' yelling orders at the men. A tap on her shoulder made her glance up to see Bill who was pointing at the hill a hundred yards in front of her and Liebgott, who was second gunner.

'_Sergeants Reverse! Cover the crest of that hill_!' he screamed, his face hard with concentration.

Turning the muzzle, Rose could see silhouettes of soldiers as they ran over the hill. Squeezing the trigger, she sprayed the enemy soldiers and many fell before they could get any further. The recoil from the machine gun reverberated through her whole body and Rose was startled when Liebgott grabbed her shoulder. Turning, she saw that Christenson had been bandaged up and was crawling back to take over the manning of the gun again. Letting go of the steaming gun, she slithered back down the embankment and ran crouching along the line until she reached Harry who was looking through his binoculars.

Flinging herself down next to him, she ripped her rifle from where it was slung over her shoulder and started firing her rifle, emptying clip after clip at the enemy lines. Suddenly she heard a gasp come from next to her and she looked up to see German armoured tanks breaking through their lines. Coming straight at them.

'_WHERE THE HELL DID THEY COME FROM?'_ she screamed as they both watched in horror as the tanks opened fire to the left of them, tree's exploding and sending showers of earth high into the air.

'_HOLY SHIT...there goes our left flank'_ Harry yelled, not quite believing what he was seeing. They watched as Dog and Fox Company pulled back and started running away from the line of fire.

Seeing the tank's machine gun turn towards Easy's line. Harry smacked Rose's helmet and motioned her forward.

'_LET'S GO BARKER, ON ME'_ as he yelled for the machine gunners to move their fire to the right and handed her a bazooka that he took off of the wounded McGrath who was clutching his shoulder.

Terrified, Rose ran forward onto the field and then ducked into a crouching position when Harry, who was running in front of her, stopped. Hefting the heavy weapon up onto her shoulder, she could feel Harry loading the round into the back. Her eyes were wide and she could see the tank in front of her roll closer and closer. Its occupants hadn't seen her yet but it was only a matter of time.

She could hear the yells of distress from the men behind her as they tried to distract the tanks with heavy suppressing fire and she tried to ignore their screams of warning. Bullets were whizzing past her ears and she could see them ricochet off of the tank.

'_I knew you were going to get me killed Lieutenant'_ she screamed behind her at Harry, not taking her eyes off of the tank.

She felt the tap on the shoulder and fired. The recoil sent her stumbling and Harry's arm shot out to steady her. They watched as the round hit the tank side on and almost bounced off. With a shriek of frustration, she readjusted her aim as Harry reloaded.

'_Don't fire until I tell you Rosie'_ he yelled as the tank moved even closer. Rose imagined that she could see the men sitting inside the tank...watching her..hunting her.

'_I can't'_ Rose screamed '_It's too close',_ she could make out the individual treads.

'_HOLD YOUR FIRE'_ Harry shouted behind her, his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her as the barrel of the tank slowly turned towards the two of them and Rose felt beads of sweat break out on her forehead.

Shouts rang out from behind them, dozens of voices calling out in warning as the ground behind them exploded as the tank fired. Obliterating two trees and knocking out Smokey and Gordon who were manning a machine gun. Harry and Rose fell sideways from the impact, debris raining down on them. Breathing heavily, she rolled onto her kneels and struggled to relift the loaded bazooka to her shoulders; thanking god that it hadn't gone off when they fell.

Feeling Harry help her lift the weapon and steady it on her shoulders, she turned her eyes to the tank which was started to climb over the embankment, its soft underbelly exposed to them.

'_NOW FIRE ROSIE..FIRE_!' Harry screamed in her ear. Rose pulled the trigger watching in disbelief as the round pierced the tank, leaving a smoking hole in its wake. The vehicle shuddered and the fell heavily to one side.

Knowing that they had to get the hell out of there, Harry and Rose staggered to their feet and sprinted back towards the cover of the front line as the tank fired its last round in the earth behind them. Sliding into the hedge grove and safety, she saw the incredulous faces of her friends before they turned back to fight the enemy. Rose could hear men screaming...the yells of _'MEDIC'_ filled the air. The air was full of bullets, men were falling around her. Suddenly the right flank of the advancing German's exploded. Confused, Rose looked around and saw a beautiful sight. A line of Sherman tanks had broken through the trees and were firing on the German line.

Laughing in pure relief, she heard Perconte yell excitedly.

'_That's right you sorry asses! RUN!'_

Filled with adrenalin, the men of Easy pushed the Germans back. Rose was kneeling and firing round after round at the retreating backs of the Krauts. She could see the machine gunners plough their way through the lines, leaving nothing alive in their wake. The field in front of them was torn up by the Sherman's and the German tanks didn't stand a chance.

It wasn't long until victory had been announced. The German company had surrendered and were taken prisoners. Rose joined in the cheers of the men before wandering away to see if her help was needed anywhere. She found Doc Roe kneeling among a sea of stretchers on a flat stretch of ground. Jeeps were coming and going, trying to get the wounded out. Seeing a man who had lost his right leg crying out for water, she kneeled next to him and pulled out her canteen and raised it to his lips.

It was there that George found her, crouching over a wounded man talking to him softly trying to calm him. He stood there studying her for a moment, his eyes watching her small hands retying a bandage; her short hair falling out of the bun that she had hastily put it up in. He felt...protective of her. When he watched run out onto that field to take on that damn tank, it took all of his will power to resist marching out there, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, taking her back to safety. He was confused by this feeling. Rose had gone through training with him and the rest of the men; she was as tough and brave as anyone in the Company. He knew that she could handle herself under fire. But he found that he didn't want her to. It was because she was a woman, he told himself. That was all there was to it. She was his best friend and he worried about her. Feeling extremely enlightened as to why he treated Rose differently from the rest of the men, George felt a lot happier and leaned against the side of jeep and lit himself a cigarette, watching curiously as Bill approached Rose who looked up at him with a smile.

'_So I've heard a rumour that Easy's own Rosie is blowing up tanks all by herself.'_ Bill drawled, squatting next to Rose. Laughing, she readjusted the blanket that was covering the wounded man in front of her.

'_Not by myself Bill, it was all Welsh. I was just the packhorse. I think ole Wild Bill's rubbing off on me' _Her eyes sparkling at him. He grinned, happy to see her smiling. Finding her last night sobbing her heart out was an image that Bill found hard scrub from his mind.

'_Well, someone's gotta carry the Bazooka_'. He said absently, reaching into his pocket and snapping off a piece of chocolate and handing it to the bleeding man in front of him. Standing up, he offered his hand to the woman crouching on the ground.

'_C'mon buddy, we're moving out.'_

* * *

Days later they were hidden in the undergrowth, staring up at an old rundown barn. Easy Company had been clearing properties like this for days now. They had been met with little resistance but the officers were still cautious. Taking a small squad of eight men, Harry and Lieutenant Nixon were leading the small operation. Rose, not being a part of this squad, settled down on a soft piece of grass next to Malarkey and George, happy to wait it out.

Malarkey turned to her and started talking to her about her family back home while George leaned back against a tree dragging on a cigarette.

'_Hey Rosie, you don't happen to have any sisters do ya_?' the red head asked, looking hopeful.

'_Sorry Malark'_ she replied with a grin '_Just a brother_.'

Thinking of James, her smile slowly slid off her face. They had argued the last time they had seen each. Rose had pleaded with him to wait until he'd finished school to join the navy. He hadn't listened. And he was dead within three months. Killed by a Japanese kamikaze pilot at Pearl Harbour.

George and Malark watched Rose's face grow sad and Malarkey looked at George confused. George just shook his head gently and they sat there in contemplative silence which was broken by a single gunshot.

The three of them hit the dirt, recognizing the telltale crack of a sniper round. George lifted his head an inch, his eyes wild with panic.

'_Are you hit?'_ he demanded of them and Rose and Malarkey shook their heads, their eyes wild.

'_Covering fire..covering fire_.' They could hear Harry yelling, followed by the familiar yells of '_MEDIC!'_

Swearing softly, she watched as a soldier was dragged back, blood spilling from the side of his neck. Craning her neck, Rose realised that she knew the wounded soldier and she gasped. It was Blithe.

She watched as Doc Roe tried to calm him down, she could tell by the look in his eyes that the blonde soldier was terrified, just like he was on D-day in that muddy ditch. She was only able to tear her eyes away when Harry sat down next to her, his fingers shaking too much to light the cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Not looking at her, George or Malarkey he threw the cigarette away.

'_We're shipping back to England'._

* * *

Please also check out the youtube video for this story. I've posted the link on my profile.


	16. Chapter 16

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect to the men of Easy Company. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series and the characters that are portrayed.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **gothique4, Lift the Wings and pianoplayer**.. Also to all of the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

Craning her neck, Rose realised that she knew the wounded soldier and she gasped. It was Blithe.

She watched as Doc Roe tried to calm him down, she could tell by the look in his eyes that the blonde soldier was terrified, just like he was on D-day in that muddy ditch. She was only able to tear her eyes away when Harry sat down next to her, his fingers shaking too much to light the cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Not looking at her, George or Malarkey he threw the cigarette away.

'_We're shipping back to England'._

* * *

Where were you when everything was falling apart?

All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang

And all I needed was a call that never came

To the corner of 1st and Amistad.

You Found Me by The Fray

**Chapter Sixteen**

The best thing that had happened in England so far had been the return of Tab to the unit. He had gone AWOL to rejoin with Easy and the men were delighted. Rose had been walking to lunch in the mess hall with Muck and Penkala when Tab had tapped her on the shoulder and many of the men walking had turned at her startled cry.

'_Good to see you Sergeant'_ she laughed, giving him a quick hug.

Tab smiled at her and they chatted all the way into the mess hall. Sliding down into the seat George had saved for her, she dug into her lukewarm plate of food. Hot showers, clean beds and hot food were some of the things that England had to offer Easy Company. Rose was thrilled.

Only half listening to the discussion that George was having with Muck about whether blondes were more sassy than brunettes, a table filled with replacements caught her eye. She was shocked at how young and naive they looked. She hoped that the men could try to keep them alive. Pausing to chuckle dryly at Smokey's poem about 'The Night of the Bayonet' she watched the new boys as they tried to work out what 'The Night of the Bayonet' meant. Rose didn't think the poem was all that funny, and she shot a quick look at George who, although was laughing, was glancing at her in concern. They had never talked about that night in the foxhole, nothing really needed to be said. She absentmindedly raised her hand to her throat, clenching her fist in the space where the collarbone met the neck as if clutching for a necklace.

George watched her hand grab at something that wasn't there, as if it was a memory and he remembered a conversation long ago in the messy barracks of Toccoa about a locket that she had lost. Looking thoughtful, he looked down at the small gold watch on his wrist and smiled, before turning back to laugh at a story Muck had just told.

Seeing a young red head replacement drain his glass and say goodbye to his buddies, Rose was surprised to hear a familiar accent. Kicking Bill with her foot under the table, she nodded at the young kid

'_I think he's from your neck of the woods Bill'. _

Bill turned and stopped the replacement with a hand on his chest.

'_You Heffron?_' Bill drawled, a smile playing at his lips.

'_Yeah_' the soldier said confused.

'_Where you from?' _

'_Whose asking'_ Heffron shot back.

'_You from Philadelphia_?'

Rose clucked her tongue at the interrogation Bill was giving the poor guy, and gave him another swift kick under the table. Next to her, George began to laugh at Bill's disgruntled expression.

'_South Philly yeah'_ Heffron replied, starting to recognize Bill's accent.

'_Ah huh.._' Bill stated, '_I could tell_.'

Rolling her eyes, Rose kicked him again.

'_GAHDAMMIT ROSIE! STOP KICKING ME'_ he roared at her, kicking her gently back. She smiled sweetly at him and looked back up at Heffron who was still frowning.

'_Seventeenth Street'_ Bill said finally, reaching down to rub his shin.

Heffron's face lit up and he put out his hand for Bill to shake. '_Yeah? Front street'_

Laughing, he motioned for Heffron to join them and Rose slid along the bench, finding herself tucked in tightly against George's side. He looked down at her amusedly as she turned to watch Bill become fast friends with Babe Heffron.

'_Hey Luz, Rosie...looks like Lipton's got something to say'_ Muck spoke from the other side of George as the Sergeant got up and called for attention.

Glancing up, Rose groaned...she knew that look. It wasn't good news.

'_We're heading back to France, so pack up all your gear'._ The men went silent. '_We will not be returning to England boys.'_

Looking around at the boys, she could see sombre faces and she knew that her face must look the same. In the distance she could hear the town bell ringing...'how appropriate' she thought, 'for such a grim moment.'

* * *

It was a typical night in Aldbourne, England and Easy Company was spending it at the local pub...again. Rose was trying to balance three large glasses of beer in her hands. It was her round and Bill and Johnny Martin wouldn't let her forget it. She had spent the last 15 minutes listening as Joe Toye tried to practice his French on the bartender. She had laughed when Joe had finally lost his temper with the language and slammed his empty beer glass on the table.

'Je voudrais a fucking beer.' He exploded out in his smokey voice, much to Rose's amusements. Taking her cue to leave from his annoyed expression and the demands for beer coming from her table, she manoeuvred her way carefully across the crowded room, handing Bill his beer before plonking herself down on the edge of a table next to Johnny.

'_Here ya go Johnny'_ she said, sliding his glass over.

'_Thanks Rosie..hey, catch a look at what Luz and Buck are doing. Can you believe it?'_ Johnny said a large smile on his face.

Rose turned to survey George and Buck who were playing darts loudly with Joe Toye who had given up on the bartender and had joined up with the red haired replacement, Babe.

'_George Luz, what would I do without George Luz' _she heard Buck say and she grinned, knowing the well rehearsed routine of tricking the replacements out of their cigarettes. She was surprised to see that Joe Toye had taken the bait though.

'_BOOP...OHHHHHHHH' _the boys yelled as the dart hit the bullseye, Joe and Babe looked disgusted with themselves. Draining her glass she stood and patted Babe on the back.

'_How many packs did you get this time Luz?' _she drawled, feeling a bit lightheaded, George turned to her and laughed...pretending to inspect his nails.

'_only two this time, it's been a tough night'_ Rose peered at the scoreboard where they kept the tally.

'_Clearly'_ she said dryly _'I_ _think you're getting better though Radioman'_

He could hear the smile in her voice. He even knew what sort of smile it was- a little bit sheepish, with just a touch of wonderment. She often smiled like that. And every time, the right side of her mouth tipped ever-so-slightly higher than the left.

And now he could hear it. It was lovely. And strange. How odd that he knew her so well. He knew her, of course, better than almost anyone. But that wasn't the same as knowing a person's smile

He grinned and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the side of the small group. Having her careful balance disrupted, she wobbled slightly.

'_You need to hold your liquor a little better Sergeant Flower'_ she laughed at the use of her new rank; she had been promoted after Carentan.

'_You need to stop calling me flower. It's not funny_.' She tried to look stern but failed dismally.

Ignoring her last comment, George held his hand out to her, his expression unusually serious.

'_I need you to hold onto this for me for a while' _

She looked down and saw that lying on his outstretched palm was his father's small gold watch. Her hand stole up to the base of her throat, remembering the significance of the timepiece.

'_I couldn't George'_ she protested but he didn't move.

'_Just for a little while?' _he asked quietly.

She nodded silently and watched him curiously as he slipped it onto her small wrist, clasping the latch gently. Realising that he was still holding her wrist gently, she looked up at him and her heart jumped. He was looking at her in a way that George Luz had never looked at her before. She felt dizzy and confused at the same time. The sounds of music and the chatter behind them faded, his dark eyes glittered, her breath hitched in excitement and he tugged her wrist gently; the distance between them closed as he leaned closer.

'_No.'_ she pushed her hand against his chest, putting up a physical barrier. The background noise coming back tenfold; it was like she had unplugged her ears. The moment had been broken and George stepped back looking confused and hurt. He turned and brushed past her. Not wanting to leave things like this between them, Rose reached out and put a hand on his arm.

'_George..'_ She murmured confused. He paused and slowly looked at her, his eyes were angry and his jaw was clenched tight. She gasped at the depth of emotion she saw on his face and let him shake her hand off. She could only watch as he threw himself out the door and into the warm night.

* * *

'And _a bing and a bang and a boom, everyone's banging into each other. Heffron's just staring up at the nose of this plane because..._' Bill paused for affect '_on it, is painted this beautiful pinup and written underneath 'Darlin Doris'. _

Rose looked over at Bill who was sitting at the table with the replacements telling them a story. She sighed, confused at what had almost happened and how complicated everything had just become.

'_hey Rosie..what do ya call 'em letters that the broads send_?' Bill called, craning his neck to look at her.

'_ah.. Dear John letter', _

'_That's it! A 'dear Babe' letter._' Bill laughed at his cleverness and shot her a smile and gestured for her to join them. As she sat down, a full glass of beer was placed in front of her.

'_Anyway, lucky for Babe, Patton overruns our drop zone. Mission cancelled.'_ He paused again with a significant look at the replacements. '_in other words, Babe don't have to risk getting inside old Doris again.'_

Rose looked up from her now half empty glass to see Babe turn a deep shade of red. She laughed, remembering how disgruntled the young replacement had been when he thought that his first jump into combat would be in the plane with that particular pinup.

She drained the rest of her glass and looked up as another full one was placed in front of her. Liebgott stood at her elbow and winked.

'_Where's Luz, I need him to play darts with me?_' he slurred slightly and not waiting for an answer, he stumbled away to find a new partner in crime.

'Where was George indeed' she thought with a sigh. She had ruined everything. This was exactly what Sobel had said was going to happen. She felt her throat tighten when she remembered the look on George's face. Of frustration, of regret and she didn't know whether she'd imagined it, but she thought she'd seen longing in his eyes…mirroring hers.

'A penny for your thoughts.' Came a quiet voice in her ear and she glanced up to see Bill looking at her curiously.

Rose sighed and pushed her beer glass back and forth along the table between her hands. '_Just contemplating myself and the universe Bill.' She murmured_

'_Sounds depressing.'_

'_No more than Webster reading his book here in the bar.'_

'_What's wrong?'_

'_Nothing.'_ Rose shot back and when Bill said nothing, she opened her mouth uncertainly. _'Do you…do you think maybe Sobel was right?'_

The silence that followed made her look up at her friend who was staring at her with his eyes comically wide and his mouth hanging open. Shaking his head as if breaking himself from the spell, Bill twisted a finger in his ear as if cleaning it and leaned in closer.

'_Forgive me Rosie, I've had a little bit to drink. I could have sworn that you just asked me if Sobel was right?'_

'_I did.'_

Another moment of silence.

'_Right about what?'_

'_That I shouldn't be here.'_

Bill began to laugh loudly but when he realised that Rose wasn't laughing with him and that she was waiting seriously for an answer, his laughter died quickly.

'_What happened?'_

'_Nothing happened.'_

'_What happened?'_ he asked again, his voice quiet as he stared intently at her.

'_It was nothing.'_

'_Rosie, I'm gonna ask you one more time. What happened?'_

'_I just had a fight with Ge-Luz. It was nothing.' _She felt her cheeks begin to redden.

Bill sat quietly for a moment.

_'You, Rosie Barker, are supposed to be here.'_ he spoke firmly, looking her square in the eye. '_You are worth a helluva lot more than what they say.'_

_'You think so?'_ she asked quietly.

_'Damn fucking straight woman._'

Picking up his glass and clinking it with hers as the men called out for a toast, Rose straightened her shoulders. There would be no more thinking about a certain best friend when there was beer to drink, and friends to buy them for you.

'_Currahee!'_ she shouted and drank.

'_CURRAHEE!'_ the men bellowed, following suit.

* * *

Rose had stopped understanding the conversation a while ago...somewhere around the time that she had began to see double but before the room had started to spin. Deciding that it was time to move, she tried to stand but found that her legs didn't want to obey and she slumped back onto her chair.

Giggling she pushed away from the table and rose unsteadily to her feet.

'_Damn chair..damn boys with their beer and darts and chairs_.' She muttered under her breath to the great amusement of the small group.

'_Hey Rosie girl...want me to come with you_?' Bill asked looking up from his conversation with the replacements. Seeing the look of disappointment on the faces of the three new boys at the prospect of losing the attention of the infamous Wild Bill, she waved him off with a laugh.

'_I'm a big girl Bill, I'll catch up with you later.'_ and with that Rose walked slowly towards the front bar where she could see Malarkey and Chuck Grant trying to drink each other under the table with the warm beer that the British people seemed to love so much.

Marvelling at her ability to walk without looking like she was walking on a tightrope with the sheer volume of alcohol that she had consumed, she grabbed the corner of the bar and used it to steady herself.

'_Heya boys, who's winning?_' she laughed as the two soldiers started yelling '_ROSIE_' at her in greeting.

Leaning carefully on the bar, she became the umpire to the drinking competition. And when she declared Chuck the winner, Malarkey demanded a rematch. And so the drinking continued. It was about the third match in when Rose really decided to call it a night much to Malarkey's protests.

'_fiiine. We'll just get Luz to take over. Hey Luz. Over here_!' he yelled waving his arms over his head.

Rose spun around in surprise and saw the George had come back and was sitting at the table with Bill in the seat that she had just unoccupied. At the same time she realised that spinning on the spot while drunk was definitely not a good idea as the bar swam before her eyes and she swayed slightly on the spot, holding her spinning head in her heads. She knew that she should go over and talk to him. But she didn't have any words to make it better, though, and considering where words had gotten them earlier, she thought maybe it would be best to leave those for tomorrow anyway. Anything that needed to be said could wait for that long, at least.

Taking a second to catch her bearings, she looked up and saw George looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Not being able to stand there any longer with him looking at her like the way he was, she stalked out the door and into the bitter cold wind. Her dramatic exit over, she leaned against the back of the pub door, trying to bring the street in front of her into focus.

Suddenly the door behind her opened and she was falling backwards, landing with a thump on her back. Two heads popped into her field of vision and she started to giggle as they looked down at her.

'_Rightio Penk, let's get this soldier back to her bunk where she can nurse her headache in the morning.' _

Grabbing her under the arms, Muck and Penkala heaved her upright and started to frogmarch her towards the barracks.

'_Boys, boys, boys...I'm fine. I just need to sit. I can walk...I CAN WALK!_' she tried to convince them but they just rolled their eyes grinning, as they made it to her bunk and dumped her unceremoniously on it.

'_Yeah, that's what Luz said you'd say_.'

Her head shot up and she looked at her two friends blearily.

'_George sent you?'_

'_yep..told us to get you home safe and sound...snug as a bug'_ Muck said, eyes dancing wickedly.

'_in a rug'_ added Penkala helpfully. Muck just looked at him. Turning to say goodnight to Rose, they found that the soldier was fast asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Please also check out the youtube video for this story. I've posted the link on my profile.


	17. Chapter 17

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect to the men of Easy Company. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series and the characters that are portrayed.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **gothique4, pianoplayer, immortalrmy and Lift the Wings.** Also to all of the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

'_Yeah, that's what Luz said you'd say_.'

Her head shot up and she looked at her two friends blearily.

'_George sent you?'_

'_yep..told us to get you home safe and sound...snug as a bug'_ Muck said, eyes dancing wickedly.

'_in a rug'_ added Penkala helpfully. Muck just looked at him. Turning to say goodnight to Rose, they found that the soldier was fast asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Those that we admired  
All stood their ground and cried  
I didn't start the fire  
I just tried to see your eyes  
It cannot go unsaid  
I only want you to know  
I think it's all going to  
Work out fine

Better off Alone by Grinspoon

**Chapter Seventeen**

'_Rise and shine princess!'_ Malarkey's voice echoed through her brain like a sledgehammer. Her head felt like it had been split into two. She cracked open an eye and groaned.

'_Kill me now.' _

She could see through her blurry eyes that the other NCO's in her barracks, Tab and Guarnere, appeared to be in worse shape than her. Bill had his head under his pillow trying to block out the sunlight and Tab was sitting on the side of his bunk with a pathetic expression on his face. Swinging her legs around, she flinched as the sudden movement sent her head spinning.

'_Gahdamn Bill and his stupid beers_.' She muttered as Malarkey started to laugh '_and gahdamn you too Malark..and your stupid stupid stupid drinking game.'_

Grabbing her hand, he pulled Rose to her feet.

'_Upsie Daisie Rosie Posie'_ Malarkey laughed before returning to his bunk next to hers to finish dressing.

'_Ha Ha Ha...you're fucking hilarious Malark'_ she shot at him, looking under her bunk for her jacket that somehow made its way there after she stumbled in last night. _'rhyming my name with other flowers...everybody thinks they're a comedian these days.._' she muttered.

'speaking of comedians' she thought, her mind finally remembering last night and the something...well...almost something, that had happened with her best friend. Clapping her hand to her forehead in frustration, she let out another groan as her sore head protested loudly.

'_I need a shower._' She stated to no one in particular.

Bill just grunted at her and rolled over in his bunk. Taking that as his blessing, she staggered to the door and across to the showers, dragging Tab with her to stand by the door to keep the other men out while she showered.

As she let the hot water roll over her, she felt some of the tension leave her body and she leaned her head forward to rest on the wall. It had all gotten too confusing. She loved George and she'd throw herself in the line of fire for him..but she didn't think she was IN love with him. They were in the middle of a war, half way across the world and who knew what was going to happen. She wasn't interested in romance or love. But she thought about how for a split second as his eyes gazed into hers, she had leaned in as well. Groaning again at the silliness of her train of thought she shook her head gently as if to clear it.

'it was just the alcohol. I had been drinking...' she almost gagged, remembering how much beer she'd consumed. 'and he had been drinking. He probably doesn't even remember. It was nothing.' She thought, perking up considerably.

Feeling almost back to normal after her shower, Rose made her way to the tent where Winters was briefing the officers on their jump that they would be making later that afternoon. They were going to be jumping into Nazi occupied Holland in an offensive called Operation Market Garden. For some reason, the thought of jumping out of another plane made her feel slightly queasy. 'Some paratrooper you are Barker' she told herself, mad that she couldn't forget her first jump on D-Day. Seeing Bill sitting by himself with his arms crossed Rose stalked over to him, noticing that the other men were giving him a wide berth.

'_Why are you so grouchy?'_ she murmured as slid into the seat next to him.

He turned and glared at her.

'_Why are you so perky?_' he demanded fiercely and she laughed before pointing at her clean face.

'_hot shower._'

All Rose got in reply was a grunt before they turned their attention to Nixon who was addressing Easy.

'_It's Montgomery's personal plan and we'll be under British Command.'_

The men groaned, Bill sighed and shared a look of disgust with Rose. Before turning back to Nixon, Bill noticed a strain around her eyes and gave her a searching look. Looking confused, he turned to look past Perconte where George was sitting quietly, puffing on a cigarette, staring into space.

'_they think the Krauts in Holland are mostly kids and old men. And we should take them by surprise_.' Nixon finished, looking solemnly at the men in front of him. Rose sighed...she thought that they were being awfully optimistic if they thought that Hitler was just going to let them waltz into occupied territory without some sort of opposition. As Winters dismissed them with a '_good luck and Godspeed'_, there was very little talking, the men were all thinking about their last jump on D-Day and the price that they had all paid.

* * *

Gearing up into parachute and vest, she walked up to the plane that she was going to jump from in a few short hours. Standing in its huge shadow Rose remembered the last jump they'd made. And how much it had changed her. The thought of getting back into one made her stomach churn and she pulled a small gold watch out of her breast pocket and after a moment of holding it tight in her hand, fastened it with trembling fingers.

She sensed someone standing next to her and she didn't have to turn her head to know who it was. She could pick her best friend out of a dark room. The tightening of her stomach eased slightly and the shadows of that horrible day receded. It made her want to cry to know that he understood what she was feeling and knew how scared she was.

'_I'm sorry,_' George spoke quietly but Rose didn't turn to look at him.

She swallowed. '_Yeah, me, too_,' she whispered hoarsely wondering what exactly they were apologizing for.

'_Cigarette_.' It was more of statement than a question.

Rose looked up to see that George wasn't looking at her, but at the plane as well. She remembered that his D-day landing was traumatic and she knew that he had his own shadows to battle. He had his packet of smokes held out in her direction.

'_I don't smoke.' _

'_I know.'_

And suddenly everything was okay. It was like a great load had been lifted off of her. She was going into battle with her best friend by her side and there was going to be no weirdness between them. He obviously didn't want to talk about it and Rose sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to bring it up.

'_Didja see Sobel_?' he asked suddenly

'_Sobel? Holy shit...what's he doing here_.' Rose gaped in shock, craning her neck back to look back at Easy.

'_Supply Officer...cost me an arm and a leg to get my supplies._' George muttered with a look of disgust on his face. Rose laughed picturing his frustration at his scrounging abilities for cigarettes and chocolate being thwarted. Slinging an arm around his shoulder, she laughed.

'_Hi Ho Silver my friend..Hi Ho Silver.'_

* * *

The jump into Holland went better than expected. Rose landed with no problems and a sigh of relief as she touched down on earth. Thankfully, they had met no resistance as they approached the town of Eindhoven.

Sitting in a ditch, waiting for the orders to move forward, Rose found herself seated next to Doc Roe. The quiet man was a bit of a mystery to her; he didn't really involve himself with the men and was often left out on the fringes of conversations. Rose understood that the war was different for her than it was for him. There was a certain amount of protection that having a gun gave her, but for a medic, they had to run around with the enemy shooting at you, without any sort of weapon.

'_How was your jump Doc?'_ she asked turning to appraise the man next to her.

'_Couldn'a been better Sergeant_.' He replied quietly, rifling through his medic bag, doubling checking his supplies.

'_Call me Rose, Doc' _

He paused and gave her a nod. Encouraged, she pressed on.

'_It looks like all the Germans have gone home.' _

She was curious about the soft spoken Cajun in front of her. Studying him, Rose was surprised to see that the Doc was much younger than she'd assumed. He looked to be no older than her in his early 20's, but the serious expression that he always wore, made him look years older.

'_Hope so.' _He went back to searching through his bag, placing a small pair of scissors into his breast pocket for easy access.

'_How'd you get to be a medic anyways? Did you study medicine before enlisting_?'

Not looking at her, his eyebrows tightened slightly.

'_Sobel picked me at Toccoa.'_

Surprised, the question slipped out before she could stop it.

'_Why?'_

'_I was the quickest_.' He drawled with a wry smile, looking almost bitter.

Rose was stunned and could only stare at him, her mouth slightly open.

At the command to move out, the men started to stand and move into the field adjoining the ditch. Rose stood up and unslung her rifle.

'_Eugene'_

'_What?_' Rose turned to the medic who was already moving up the line.

'_my name..._' he called over his shoulder_. 'is Eugene.'_

* * *

'_Hey Rosie'_ Joe Liebgott called from behind her causing her to turn and shush him.

'_What?_' she hissed.

'_Well...I was doing some thinking..._' he started but was interrupted by George who was walking delicately through the long grass next to Rose.

'_Careful there soldier, you might hurt yourself.'_ He mocked in his best Colonel Sink impression. Rose rolled her eyes at him and his terrible attempt at humour. George just smiled and shrugged in response.

'_Shut it Luz..._' Joe snapped, but reverted back to his original train of thought.

'_Well, I was doing some thinking Rosie..._' Seeing George open his mouth again to speak, he continued quickly. '_Well, I can't picture you as a broad.'_

'_Thankyou very much Joe Liebgott...you know exactly how to charm a woman_.' Rose drawled, her nose scrunched up in concentration as her eyes darted left and right, checking her surroundings for enemy soldiers.

'_That's a good point Joe...hey Rosie...didya wear dresses, face paint and all that crap_?' Perco piped up from down the line.

'_ummmm...yeah Frank, I did wear dresses_.' Rose spoke absentmindedly; she could see a town in the distance.

'_What about those high heeled things...you wear them?_' Joe asked, the rest of the men listening interested.

'_Of course I wore high heels. I needed something to wear with my dresses didn't I!_?' she exclaimed, starting to lose her patience with the conversation.

'_How long was your hair Rosie_?' piped up Malarkey

'_For Chrissake, leave me alone_' she snapped looking to George to change the subject. He just looked like he was enjoying the conversation. Giving him a dirty look, she turned and kept walking forwards.

'_C'mon Rosie...how long..I bet it was to your shoulders!'_

'_I bet a pack of smokes it was longer.'_

'_Nah, two packs for below the shoulders.'_

Losing her temper, she reached around and held her hand at her rib cage, indicating the length it was before she cut it all off that first day at Camp Toccoa; the men cheered quietly and quickly collected their bets. Rosie, sick of the lot of them, stomped ahead to walk with Bill who looked at her and winked.

'_Frank and his frigging dresses'_ she muttered to herself as them came to a halt in front of a fence where they could see a window of a building opening, an orange flag fluttering in the wind.

* * *

Eindhoven made her nervous. The people had gone crazy when they saw the American planes go over. There were celebrations in the street, with flags and singing. There was no sign of Nazi's in the town and that made her edgy. Easy Company was trying to push its way through the town but the huge crowd made moving impossible and Rose soon lost sight of her friends. She could hear the Lieutenant to her right yelling at the men.

'_Keep moving...keep moving_.'

But the orders were falling on deaf ears. The men had discovered the Dutch women who were beyond excited to see them. Keeping close to Harry Welsh, they managed to push their way through to Winters and Nixon who were looking through binoculars.

'_Not enjoying the welcome Rosie?_' Harry laughed at her attempts to push of yet another woman who tried to kiss her. She just glared at him and seeing his own look of embarrassment as a young blonde woman threw her arms around him, burst into laughter.

Seeing the three officers begin to tuck turn their collars up, protecting their necks and hiding their rank pins, Rose felt nervous, her eyes scanning the windows of the tall buildings lining the streets. They were sitting ducks for a sniper attack.

'_We've gotta get to these bridges'_ Winters said, turning to look at Harry and Rose.

Interpreting that as an order to help get the boys moving, she plunged back into the crowd; Looking for anyone that she knew. Spying Tab sitting in a close embrace with a dark haired woman, Rose leaned over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

'_Sergeant Talbert_' she said with a smirk, '_let's move, we've got work to do_.'

He sprung up and gave Rose a sheepish look before disappearing into the crowd. Rose turned and took five steps before being lifted up under her arms by Babe and Bill.

'_Put me down_!' she shrieked as they carried her backwards through the crowd and plonked her down between Gordon and Perco where they were gathered with a crowd of children to have their photo taken. Turning to shake her finger at Babe, Bill laughed and dropped a little girl of about two into her arms.

The little girl looked up at Rose's stunned face and reached up to touch her cheek, pressing her small fingers on the small scar left over from D-Day. Rose realised that it had been years since she'd seen a child and tears sprang to her eyes as she saw the excited faces of the children around her. Bill laughed and slung his around her shoulders for the photo to be taken.

'_Who knew yo'u were so sentimental Rosie._'

Rose just smiled, forgetting where she was and what she was meant to be doing; enjoying the moment and getting caught up in the excitement.

'_You be quiet Bill Guarnere, you saw nothing._' She warned, handing the little girl back to her mother.

'_Lets get moving guys, we need to get to these bridges._' She ordered before disappearing back into the crowd. Catching sight of a radio antenna, she grinned and pushed her way through the crowd to stand next to George.

'_Where you been radioman_?' she asked, playfully punching his arm.

When he didn't answer, she followed gaze to see a crowd gathered around a ground of kneeling women who had had their dresses ripped off, their heads shaved and the Nazi swastika painted onto their foreheads. Rose realised that this crowd was not singing their national anthem, but chanting with raised fists and hate in their eyes. She could hear the cries of the women and looked at George shocked.

'_Why are they doing that? What did they do?'_

His smiling face unusually grim, turned to face her.

'_They slept with the Nazis._'

Rose could do nothing but watch as the town's people turned their hate and pain of the Nazi occupation towards these women.

* * *

'_I've never travelled by a tank before_.' Malarkey said looking quite content perched up on the Sherman tank that was taking them into Nuenen.

Rose had to admit, travelling by tank was the way to go. Although not terribly subtle, the tanks gave her a strong sense of security, knowing that these machines would be there to protect them. Plus, it sure did beat walking everywhere. As the tanks rolled to a stop outside of the town, Rose watched as Lieutenant Brewer, a replacement officer walked out into the middle of the road.

'_What the hell is he doing?'_ she breathed in horror as Bull Randleman yelled out to the man who was looking through his binoculars.

'_Lieutenant!'_

Turning, Brewer looked back at Bull and a shot rang out. The lieutenant fell to his knees, blood spurting out of his neck and then onto his back where he lay, clutching his throat. Swearing, Rose rolled off the tank and hit the ground as more shots rang out. She could hear them hitting the side of tank and the road around them, sending little clouds of dirt up into the air. When she realised that the men were moving to the ditches on the side of the road, she grabbed the nearest soldier to pull him along. 'C'mon, get to the ditch!' she yelled as she began to crawl. When he didn't move, she tugged on his arm harder. 'We gotta go' When she was met with no reply, Rose finally looked back at the solider she was clutching and her mouth went dry. The soldier was dead. The bullet had gone straight through his temple and blown the back of his skull out. It was either one hell of a good shot or a lucky one. Although the air around her was full of bullets, Rose couldn't move, blood pounded in her ears so hard that she almost could hear them slamming into the tank behind her. Finally, her self-preservation instincts kicked in and she managed to crawl to the ditch where she rolled to her feet and ran forward, bent over to where George and Perco were crouched. When she reached them, she knelt, her eyes scanning for the shooter. Hearing a gurgling noise, she looked to her left and saw that Lieutenant Brewer was still alive on the road; Bull was kneeling next to him, trying to put pressure on his wound.

'_Medic up front!'_ he was screaming as a German tank rolled across the field in front of them.

The Sherman tanks behind her fired with an ear-splitting bang, and the enemy tank burst into flames from a direct hit. German soldiers started pouring from the tank and the men behind her started to shoot. A medic skidded forward to take over from Bull as he ran back to his squad. Rose had just started to swing her rifle up to fire when she saw the medic go down with a gunshot wound to his leg. She was furious; it was against the Geneva code to fire upon medics who weren't even armed. Rose was filled with disgust and rage as she saw the medic rolling in agony, blood pooling from his leg.

'_Someone needs to get to them' _she muttered, they were sitting ducks in the middle of the road. She could hear the other officers screaming behind her trying to get the replacements out of the ditch. Suddenly, she was on her feet and running towards the two injured men; she could hear George and Perco calling out to her urgently. Crouching next to them, she didn't know who to help first, so she shouldered her rifle and pressed her hands into the medic's leg.

'_What do I do_?' she asked him, looking in his eyes.

* * *

Please also check out the youtube video for this story. I've posted the link on my profile.


	18. Chapter 18

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect to the men of Easy Company. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series and the characters that are portrayed.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **Lift the Wings and ****Aleciaa****.** Also to all of the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

Rose was filled with disgust and rage as she saw the medic rolling in agony, blood pooling from his leg.

'_Someone needs to get to them' _she muttered, they were sitting ducks in the middle of the road. She could hear the other officers screaming behind her trying to get the replacements out of the ditch. Suddenly, she was on her feet and running towards the two injured men; she could hear George and Perco calling out to her urgently. Crouching next to them, she didn't know who to help first, so she shouldered her rifle and pressed her hands into the medic's leg.

'_What do I do_?' she asked him, looking in his eyes.

* * *

If all you can rely on is

The feel of your feet on the wet floor

And all you can depend on is all movement gives you some direction

Then begin again

Begin Again by Measure

**Chapter Eighteen**

'_Morphine'_ he choked out and Rose reached around to pull the syringe out of her aid kit, bullets flying past her in both directions, they were chipping into the road next to her and she could hear them ricochet off of the tanks behind her.

'_BARKER! GET OFF THE ROAD!_' she heard Bill scream as he tried desperately to get the men out of the ditch. Ignoring him, she stabbed the syringe into the medic's thigh, the pain relief instantaneous on his face. She turned to Brewer, but found that Eugene had arrived and was sprinkling sulpha over the wounds.

'_We need to get them outta here_.' he shouted over the sound of gunfire and started to drag the medic to the safety of the ditch. Rose turned and grabbed the Lieutenant under the arms and started to pull him...but he was too heavy for her and she couldn't move him. A grenade went off close by and Rose threw herself over the wounded man. Suddenly a new pair of hands grabbed the man under the arm and began to drag him.

'_HELP ME!_' George shouted at her, his face white with shock.

Grabbing the other arm, the two of them managed to pull Brewer to safety where Eugene could treat them properly. Collapsing on the ground she gasped for breath before she felt herself being pulled forward by George who was crouching in front of her. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her hard.

'_WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU! YOU ARE NOT A GODDAMN MEDIC'_ he shouted, his eyes wide. Rose could only breathe, shocked at what she had risked by running onto the road; shocked by the fact that she had survived. Frantically wrapping a bandage around Lieutenant Brewer's throat, Eugene looked up and seized up the situation. He threw a rolled up piece of gauze at the side of George's head, startling him out of his tantrum. As George looked at him in surprise, Eugene shook his head and nodded at Rose before turning back his patient.

'_Rose, I needcha help wid this bandagin'_

Crawling past George, she knelt next to the wounded Brewer and started to tie off the bandage that Eugene had wrapped before moving onto the medic and his leg.

'_Go George, you're needed up front!'_ she called over her shoulder, knowing that she was needed here for the time being.

As he ran down the road towards the town, Rose looked up and watched his retreating back for a few seconds, staring at the bobbing radio strapped to him as he disappeared around the corner of the building. Suddenly explosions went off in the middle of the town, Rose, looking up, could see the smoke rising. The German's had heavy armour and were putting up a fight. She could already hear the screams for a medic.

'_Eugene...?'_

'_I'm finished here, lets go._' He drawled, picking up his medic bag and flinging it over his shoulder and they started running towards the sounds of battle.

* * *

Turning around the corner of a building, Rose could see a soldier on the ground with his right leg blown off above the knee. The wounded soldier was squirming on his back and rolling from side to side. A massive amount of blood was spurting out of an artery in his exposed thigh. His body was soaked with blood. When they reached him, Rose pulled back his torn pants leg. The blood was coming out too fast. She froze, terrified and not knowing what to do.

'_Ya need ta stop the bleedin'_ Eugene yelled from where he was trying to inject morphine into the hysterical and struggling soldier.

Placing her hands on the wound, she pressed down hard but it didn't stop, her hands weren't big enough to cover the damage. So Rose leaned forward and pressed her stomach against the stub of the shattered limb in a desperate hope of slowing the blood flow. She could feel the blood soaking into the fabric of her clothes and was horrified by the sensation, but it seemed to be working, the pressure of blood was dropping. Eugene ripped off part of his trousers and used it to form a tourniquet.

'_I need ta sew his leg shut ta close the femoral artery.' _He muttered diving into his medic bag, looking up briefly at Rose who was watching him with wide eyes, he motioned for her to go forward.

'_Go, and jus' get 'em off the line._'

Running forward, she could see the sides of buildings explode. Men had started running past her, men from Easy. The air around her was full of bullets, crouching and zig sagging, she knew that she had to find cover.

'_FALL BACK'_ they were screaming at her but she couldn't go back. She needed to get the wounded men off the line.

Seeing a low bricked wall, she dove towards it just as Lieutenant Peacock and four men from Bull Randleman's squad crawled around the cover. They reached it at the same time she did and she heard Hoobler say that they had to leave a man behind.

'_Who's hurt?_' She yelled, leaning around Peacock to look at Hoobler

'_Van Klinken...on the other side of that hedge. We had to leave him' _He panted at her, looking distraught

But she was up and running, ducking as a mortar hit the house in front of her, showering her with shattered glass. Plunging through the hedge, she came across Van Klinken lying in the ditch, his torso full of bullets. A second later, Hoobler landed on top of her as he crawled through the hedge to help her. Ripping out bandages from her first aid kit she called for Hoobler to help her lift the wounded man so that she could put a rough bandage on him; to patch him up until they could get him to a proper medic. She could hear shouts in German from the other side of the ditch that they were in; they hadn't been seen yet..but they didn't have much time.

'_We have to move Rosie'_ Hoobler hissed as Rose tied the ends off and gave him a shot of morphine, sticking the syringe into Van Klinken's jacket to let Eugene know how much she'd given him.

'_Okay, let go. We need to drag him_.' And together they managed to get him out of the ditch and back towards the edge of town from where she'd come. As they passed Peacock and the rest of Bull's squad still taking cover by the low wall, Hoobler yelled out to Webster to take over for him.

'_We need to get him to the rear'_ Rose screamed at Webster, who nodded and grabbed his backpack straps and started to help drag him. Mortars were going off all around them, covering them with dirt and debris. She could hear machine gun fire to her left and her right. They were being outflanked. Every step was agony to Rose, her muscles were burning and she felt exposed turning her back on the enemy without her rifle in her hands; she was expecting a bullet to hit her right in the middle of the back. Terrified, she could hear Buck Compton and Bill screaming for the men to retreat.

They had nearly made it to the trucks when Rose heard a sharp cry behind her as Malarkey's voice shouted out.

'_MEDIC! SOMEBODY GET A MEDIC!_'

Her heart stopping, she looked over her shoulder to see that Buck Compton had gone down. Already starting to turn to help, she saw Eugene run past her.

'_I got 'im! GO!'_ he called, darting around the retreating soldiers to get to him. Rose turned back to Van Klinken whose wounds were starting to bleed through the bandages. As Webster and Rose dragged him to the trucks, Lipton jumped down to help her.

'_I got it Rose. You're in the third truck down._' He said, not sparing her a glance as he and Webster heaved the injured man up to a waiting medic.

Wiping her bloodied hands on her trousers, she realised that her hands were shaking slightly and she turned to head towards her friends; wondering if they had all made it back out of the town.

Spying Bill who was helping some replacements get up onto a truck, she hurried over and he turned as she reached him. His mouth opened in horror.

'_Rosie! Are you hit?"_

Confused, Rose glanced down and the sight made her shudder. Her uniform from her stomach to her knees were drenched in blood from the soldier whose leg had been blown off. She could feel the warm stickiness against her skin where it had soaked through the fabric.

'_No..no..it's not mine_.' Raising her hands up to let him know she was uninjured. '_I'm okay.'_

Bill's face relaxed slightly and he pulled her roughly into a quick hug, her face pressed against his shoulder; she breathed in his musky, smoky scent. Bill let her go and turned to run after Malarkey and the new replacement Hashey who had just battered down a door to a barn.

She could hear Winters yelling for the men to hurry..the Germans were advancing quickly and Easy needed to retreat soon if any of them were going to survive the barrage.

Climbing up onto the truck, she walked wearily to the end of the benches. No-one from her squad had returned yet and she sat quietly looking at her trembling hands. She had heard that Bull was missing and she knew that Buck had been wounded. Her worry for her friends was overpowering but there was nothing she could do except wait as they ran out of the burning town of Nuenen.

'_I swear I could'a seen a sergeant running around, pretending to be a medic'_ Rose's head shot up and she smiled weakly at Much who had just climbed up onto the truck with Penkala.

'_Ya know Much, I reckon I saw it too...couldn't believe my eyes. Thought the world had turned topsy turvy.'_

'_hi fellas...it sure is good to see you_.' She greeted them quietly, her elbows on her knees, hiding her bloodied uniform from the boys.

'_You're a fool Rosie' Perco_ scolded her good naturedly as he sat down across from her. '_I thought Luz'd have a heart attack for sure.'_

'_Scariest shit I've ever seen'_ added Skinny, Joe Liebgott just nodded in agreement.

Rose didn't say anything and sat there looking at her hands, a reminder of what had just happened, and who had been hurt. It wasn't until she felt a familiar weight settle down next to her, that she was able to let out a sigh of relief. They had all come back...this time.

As the trucks sped away from the burning Nuenen, the men fell silent, reflecting on the battle and the pointlessness of it all. Operation Market Garden was a failure. They needed to find another way into Germany.

'_Leiutenant Brewer's gonna make it.'_ Shifty Powers spoke up.

Rose's jaw clenched and started to rub her hands, trying desperately to get the dried rusty coloured blood off. It felt like it was staining her skin. A large warm hand closed over hers, stilling her movements. Rose looked up at George and tried to smile but failed. He just gazed at her, taking in her bloodstained uniform and her dust covered face.

'_Bull's missing_.' She didn't know why she was telling him this, but she needed to get it out of her. It was like poison, eating her up.

'_I know'_

'_Buck got hit.'_

'_I know'_

'_Van Klinken..._' she swallowed thickly and George squeezed her hand.

'_I know Flower.'_

* * *

Please also check out the youtube video for this story. I've posted the link on my profile.


	19. Chapter 19

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect to the men of Easy Company. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series and the characters that are portrayed.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **Rachael, the everchanging, pianoplayer, Aleciaa, Lift the Wings, gothique4. **Also to all of the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

Rose's jaw clenched and started to rub her hands, trying desperately to get the dried rusty coloured blood off. It felt like it was staining her skin. A large warm hand closed over hers, stilling her movements. Rose looked up at George and tried to smile but failed. He just gazed at her, taking in her bloodstained uniform and her dust covered face.

'_Bull's missing_.' She didn't know why she was telling him this, but she needed to get it out of her. It was like poison, eating her up.

'_I know'_

'_Buck got hit.'_

'_I know'_

'_Van Klinken..._' she swallowed thickly and George squeezed her hand.

'_I know Flower.'_

* * *

Don't lose who you are in a blue of the stars

Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,

It's okay not to be okay

Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart

_Who you are by Jessie J_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Rose had always known that life was the one thing that a person could never truly get, that you could never truly understand no matter how hard you tried. And sitting against the side of the truck as a light rain fell around her, Rose stared numbly at Van Klinken's body realising that eventually, she would have to accept the fact that despite having life clutched seemingly between her very fingertips at one moment, it was possible for her to lose it in its entirety the next. She watched the torn and bloody chest, waiting for it to rise as the man took a breath…but the stillness of his body, the one she'd tried so hard to save, made her shudder. She wondered if it was possible for her to ever make a difference in the world where so few people had a choice in the matter of whether they lived or died. She doesn't like that she couldn't save Van Klinken. She doesn't like that when she tried to think too much about it, she wanted to scream and scream and scream until she had nothing left inside of her. So she bottled it all up and prayed that one day this would have all been worth it. The pain, the tragedy, the deaths, the heartache. Some water dripped off of the rim of her helmet and fell on her cheek where it trailed down her face like a teardrop. Her skin was freezing and she realised dully that she must have been sitting there for a long time.

The company had retreated back off the line and were up on a ridge, overlooking Eindhoven. The men of Easy were still shaken from the ferocity of the battle in Nuenen and the men that they had lost. Lifting her eyes from his chest up to his familiar face, Rose felt her throat tighten. Van Klinken was a Toccoa man and he would be missed. She'd given everything she had to get him out of that ditch...to give him a second chance at life. Rose was no medic, and she knew it. But for a second when she and Webster had made it through all the bullets and the exploding town around them, she'd thought that he'd make it. It never occurred to her that he would die after she delivered him safely to a medic. Rose wondered how many other Toccoa men would end up like Van Klinken. She wondered if any of them would make it home. She wondered if she'd make it home.

'_Rose?_' she heard a soft drawl from above her as the medic crouched and placed a hand on her shoulder. '_yah did good today sergeant_.'

Turning and giving him a small smile, she stood_. 'I've gotta be honest Eugene, the silver linings are getting harder and harder to come by'_

Their eyes met in a moment of comprehension. He understood even more than she did. Finding courage from that, she voiced a fear that she had been too terrified to face.

'_I think I'm losing myself Gene. I don't feel like...me...anymore_.' she whispered, bringing her eyes down to stare at the ground, her hands folded over her stomach; she couldn't stand that she was covered in someone else's blood...it was too much to even think about. The utter destruction that she had seen today was shocking and horrifying.

She heard her friend sigh; stand slowly and take a small step towards her.

'_Well, the way I see it Rose, is this. If ya lose yourself...ya have two choices.'_ Eugene spoke quietly, Rose found his voice soothing.

'_find the person ya used tah be_.' He paused. '_or_ _lose that person completely_.'

Rose furrowed her brow in thought. Maybe this was it. Maybe she needed to become the soldier that she had to be to survive the war. Not physically, but emotionally able to compartmentalise the terror she felt every time she heard a gunshot or the screaming for a medic.

They stood there side by side in comfortable silence; lost in their own thoughts until Eugene started to turn away...he had patients to check on. As he took a step, Rose spoke out through the darkness.

'_I think that what you do every day is amazing Gene_.' She said truthfully

He paused, mid step looking astonished. Frowning thoughtfully he glanced at Rose and opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, obviously thinking better of it.

'_Go on...what were you going to say?_'

'_Why'd ya join Easy Rose? If you'd wanted to help the war effort, ya coulda been a nurse or worked ina factory.'_

Now it was her turn to pause. No-one had really asked her that question before. Not as a serious question.

'_I wanted to fight with the best. I needed to be the best. Because I am a woman, I must make unusual efforts to succeed. If I fail, no one will say, 'She doesn't have what it takes.' They will say, 'Women don't have what it takes.'_

Nodding at the truth to her words Eugene still wasn't satisfied.

'_But why_?' he asked softly.

Eugene waited silently for the young woman next to him to sort out her thoughts, she looked troubled and unsure how to answer

'_My brother..'_ she paused, then shook her head, changing her mind. '_Before joining the paratroopers, I'd seen the tragedy of war first hand. I figured that if I could have some sort of impact on bringing the war to an end sooner, then maybe someone's son, father...or brother would be able to come home. Too many men will never see home again._' She spoke sadly and Eugene looked down to see her twisting a small watch around her wrist absentmindedly.

'_Amen to that'_ he whispered and disappeared into the night.

Walking slowly back to her friends, she was startled out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

'_if there ain't no body then there ain't nobody fuckin dead._'

Bill was obviously at the end of his line...she could see that trying to convince the replacements that Bull wasn't dead was about all he could take.

'_Understand me?_' he snarled as Rose came up and put a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder.

'_Bill..._' said carefully, but he shook her off as Hoobler stood, announcing that he was going to go looking for the missing soldier.

'_I'll go with you' _Bill said instantly.

'_Me too'_ Rose spoke without thinking. They needed to find Bull. _'Let me just go find some ammo'_

As the two of them turned to see what kind of ammunition they could find, they were stopped by the sound of the replacements speaking up

'_That's okay'_ Hashey spoke, standing with his helmet and rifle in each hand. '_I'll go.'_

'_Me too'_ Garcia spoke, mirroring Rose's earlier words.

Staring hard at the new boys, Rose was sad to see that they had lost the childlike look in their eyes. What they had seen today had shocked them as much as it had her. They weren't replacements anymore, they were soldiers.

'_Alright'_ she murmured, looking up at Bill who seemed to have come to the same realisation as she had.

'_Go get 'im'_ he said quietly, nodding with respect at the men standing in front of them.

* * *

'_What's up Rosie girl_?' Bill spoke, breaking the silence between them as they walked slowly towards the next field.

'_I was thinking of quitting my day job and taking up butchering_.' She shot back at him straight away. He stopped and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around to face him. Bill's eyes raked over her face in concern.

'_Rose_.' It wasn't a request, it was an order. Staring up at his familiar face, she knew that he wouldn't think she was silly or laugh at her.

'_I can't stop thinking about them_.' She mumbled, chewing her bottom lip furiously, feeling tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

'_You shouldn't_.' Her mouth fell open in surprise. '_You need to remember the men we've lost. They need to remind you of what we're fighting for.'_

'_We are all part of something bigger and we are all a part of it together_.' He spoke carefully, picking his words.

'_When someone dies, it feels like the hole in your gum when a tooth falls out. You can chew, you can eat, you have plenty of other teeth, but your tongue keeps going back to that empty place, where all the nerve endings are still a little raw…its that empty place that you need to remember when you can't think, when you can't breathe from the fear you feel.'_

Rose didn't say anything; she watched Bill's face as he looked at her earnestly, trying to help her claw her way back into sanity. Her way back to understanding why the deaths of so many of their friends were important. She imagined herself lying on the cold ground like Van Klinken, all alone and she felt fear grip her throat tightly and she turned away before Bill could see, feeling a tear slide silently down her face.

'Hey,' Bill said, 'hey, look at me Rosie.'

Rose lifted her arm and wiped her sleeve across her face before she turned back to face him. Bill's face softened as he took in her appearance and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Rose buried her face in his shoulder. 'I'm scared.' She whispered so quietly she thought that he hadn't heard her. But after a moment, he released her and they resumed walking.

'_I know._' Bill spoke after a moment of silence. _'I'm scared too.'_ He admitted honestly. '_You scared me today...when you ran onto that road. I thought that grenade'd got you._'

Rose thought back to that moment on the road when she had her had hands in the wounded medic's leg. The look of agony on his face turns to bliss as her morphine shot took effect. She remembered the terror again that she felt when she couldn't stop the flow of blood from the man's thigh stump. Looking down, she could still see her uniform, the dried blood staining the dark green. She touched the fabric sadly

Bill frowned and he brought his hand up to cup her face, thumbing the tear that was making its way down her cheek.

'_I'm begging you, be careful with your life Rosie girl. It's so important and there are people who can't imagine going on without you.'_

An image of George's white and scared face floated into her mind. He hadn't said a word to her since they had left Nuenen in the trucks, when they had stopped for the night, he disappeared into the crowd of soldiers and she hadn't set eyes on him since. She was worried about him. He was never frazzled nor lost his temper. But in that instant in the ditch after pulling Brewer to safety, George's eyes had been wide with fear and anger and something Rose couldn't identify. It scared her, more than the gunfire had around them. She thought that she could have spoken to him when they got to safety, but his disappearance couldn't have been a clearer message; he clearly didn't want to talk to her. She didn't know what she'd been hoping for, but Rose was a little disappointed.

Giving Bill a weak smile, she turned to watch Eindhoven in the distance burning. The Luftwaffe was bombing the town with barrage after barrage. Rose could see flames licking the streets that she had been standing in, laughing in; only the day before. She had a sense of invincibility, looking down on the destruction below her; that maybe they'd make it through.

'You know, you've always managed to be there when I need you. I don't know what we'd do without you.' She murmured, her face illuminated from the fire.

Bill looked down at her and smiled softly.

'You're tougher than you think, you know.'


	20. Chapter 20

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyou to: **Aleciaa** for your loverly review. I don't know who I love better, George, Bill or Gene! THEY'RE JUST SO WONDERFUL.

Also a big thankyou to my regular reviewers. I received some e-mails saying that my story had been added to people's favourites and it put such a huge smile on my face. So thankyou all! :)

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

Giving Bill a weak smile, she turned to watch Eindhoven in the distance burning. The Luftwaffe was bombing the town with barrage after barrage. Rose could see flames licking the streets that she had been standing in, laughing in; only the day before. She had a sense of invincibility, looking down on the destruction below her; that maybe they'd make it through.

'You know, you've always managed to be there when I need you. I don't know what we'd do without you.' She murmured, her face illuminated from the fire.

Bill looked down at her and smiled softly.

'You're tougher than you think, you know.'

* * *

I find the map and draw a straight line

Over rivers, farms and state lines

The distance from here to where you'd belt's only finger-lengths that I see

Set Fire to the Third Bar by Snow Patrol

**Chapter Twenty**

'_So how does everyone like Holland_?' Rose asked as she walked into the barn. They had been fighting their way across Holland for nearly a month now without any respite. Easy Company had been at the forefront of most of the skirmishes with the Germans. They were exhausted, hungry, dirty and low on supplies. Rose hated not being able to shower, and it had nearly been a month since her last proper wash. Her skin prickled and her hair which was getting to be too long, so much so that she had to have it tied back into a knot on head, itched like crazy.

'_Smart ass'_ Tab called from where he was sitting playing with a large German Sheppard dog. Taking that as an invitation, she sauntered over and flung herself down onto the bench next to him, nodding at her friend in greeting.

'_How'd patrol go_?' Skinny asked from his seat next to her.

'_No moon_.' She replied simply.

That was both an advantage and a disadvantage. She was able to move around a lot easier in the dark but it was dangerous because it made seeing the enemy harder. It had made her edgy as she walked her patrol around the outskirts of the farm that Easy had taken refuge in for the night. She sat for a moment watching Perconte, Bull and Johnny Martin play cards with some of the other men.

'OK, aces and deuces wild,' Bull said as he shuffled and dealt out the worn deck of cards, munching on a cigar.

'What's your bid, Johnny?' Perco asked curiously, tossing a couple of cigarettes onto the table. Smokes were more valuable than money these days.

Johnny Martin waved his hand without looking up. 'Not this round,' he mumbled, his head buried in his arms as he tried to catch some shut eye, his cards untouched in front of him.

Garcia and Babe Heffron tossed in a couple of Lucky Stripes cigarettes.

'Jeesus, I thought you were all out of Lucky Stripes' Skinny muttered, his shoulders hunched over his cards before throwing them down on the table. 'I'm out.'

Dukeman also folded. 'Too rich for me,' he said simply with a shrug.

Rose scanned the room, searching for the only person who didn't want to talk to her. Her eyes fell on a familiar mop of brown hair and she sat there watching George for a moment. She didn't understand why he was so angry. He had been keeping his distance from her for weeks. Rose could count the number of conversations that they had had on one hand. He wasn't ignoring her anymore, but he was definitely closing her out...distancing himself from her. Rose didn't know what else to do. Some of the men had noticed the strained tension between the two friends but had been reluctant to bring attention to it.

Rose remembered their small arguments that usually ended in one of them losing their temper, but they always made up. Both of them were pretty easy going and one of them always apologized and they figured it out. They worked it out. Always. But not this time. She shook her head, calling herself seven kinds of idiot for the millionth time and reslung her rifle over her shoulder.

'_Are you gonna talk to him_?' Tab asked her quietly as she watched her best friend across the room sadly.

'_I don't think there's any point Tab...I think he's made it pretty clear on how he feels.'_ She muttered as she watched George fiddling with the mouthpiece of his radio before draping it over his shoulder.

'_I don't get what's going on. I know something is, why won't he talk to me anymore?'_ Frustrated, she turned to Tab, looking for some sort of explanation.

'_He's scared Rose.'_

'_We all are.'_ She shot back instantly.

'_He's worried that he can't protect everyone_..' Tab paused, watching the dog in front of him; deep in thought...he looked up, startled when Rose stood up suddenly, a determined look on her face as she marched over to where the radio man was sitting.

'_but we're usually protecting the wrong things.' _He murmured to himself, turning back to the dog as a group of replacements walked in the door.

Well, Rose thought, enough was enough. They were going to sort this out.

'_Mind if I sit here soldier?_' Rose drawled, sitting down on one of the chairs in front of him. George looked up in shock, not expecting her to confront him. Seeing his discomfort, Rose crossed her arms and leaned back on the chair.

'_So, I'm looking for this friend...scrawny guy, terrible sense of humour, loves a good radio.'_

He just looked at her with shaded eyes; she couldn't read what he was thinking this time.

'_You've been avoiding me'_ Rose stated quietly, it wasn't a question, it was a fact. But she wanted explanations.

He started to shake his head with denial but she held up one hand, silencing him. George sighed and lowered his gaze.

'_Go away Rosie.' _He sounded tired_._

'_Why are you being so mean?'_ she asked simply, when he didn't answer, she continued.

'_I don't know what I've done George Luz, but it must've been pretty bad if you're silent.'_

She could see the muscles in his jaw working furiously as he tried to control his anger. Opening his mouth finally, she was shocked at his accusations.

'_In Nuenen, when you ran up on that road.. you should be dead. You ran up with no cover and no thought to the men around you, you could've gotten men killed.' _He said furiously, his eyes still lowered to the floor.

'_Look...I'm not perfect okay? I screwed up. I make mistakes just like you do.' _Rose was starting to see red... why was he still holding onto that horrible day. She had finally been able to let it go and it sucked that he was dragging it all back to the surface again.

'_Sometimes bad things happen. You have to shake it off and get over it_..' She said cautiously and then added more quietly...

'_I miss my best friend...talk to me...please?'_

That seemed to shake him into action. George stood up quickly and moved in close to her, his finger pointing at her chest.

'_You shouldn't even be here! I can't keep looking after you!' _he cried, his face twisted with emotion.

'_Who the hell asked you to! I was there at Toccoa and Normandy dammit. I can take care of myself, just as much as any other man here. I've jumped out of just as many planes as you George Luz._'

Rose was furious, she wanted to hit him; her hand was clenched into a fist. But just as quickly as it had come, George's anger had deflated and he was looking at her sadly.

'_What happens to me if you get hit?'_ his eyes looked anguished but the damage had been done. Rose couldn't see past his words 'you shouldn't even be here.' And she didn't understand the meaning of the look in his eyes. Leaning in close to him, she looked George coldly in the eye.

'_Whatever it is you're scared of is a small price to pay to be able to keep people who actually love you at your side.' _George's face looked shocked and confused as he took in the impact of her words.

They stood there staring at each other when she heard her name being called from behind her. It was Winters and he was looking at the two of them curiously_._

'_Sergeant Barker, you're needed at CP to brief Lieutenant Nixon on a discrepancy over a detail of your patrol'_ the older man spoke quietly, feeling the thick tension rolling off of the young woman.

'_I can walk you over Sergeant, I need to see Vest anyways about getting me a replacement switch for the radio'_ suggested George his tone formal, looking at Rose hesitantly; knowing that he may have just said something that he'd regret. He needed to talk to her...to explain. To apologize.

Realising what George was trying to do, Rose took a deep breath and lifted her chin stubbornly and pushed away from him.

'_That won't be necessary Private'_ she snapped and spun on her heel and walked out of the barn, slamming her helmet onto her head.

* * *

'_URGH..boys!_' Rose muttered to herself as she walked towards the small farmhouse that battalion were stationed in. She needed to reign in her temper before meeting Nixon and she paused, taking slow deep breaths that her mother had taught her years ago to do when she needed to calm down.

Hearing hurried footsteps in the dark in front of her; she swung her gun off of her shoulder and peered into the darkness.

'_HALT'_ she barked at the shapes moving towards her.

'_Don't shoot..don't shoot!_' she heard a familiar voice cry. '_It's Liebgott.'_

'_Joe?'_ she had time to say before she realised that Joe was trying to carry a wounded man who looked to be in bad shape.

'_Its Alley_' he panted as she ran forward and grabbed Alley's other arm '_kraut grenade by the crossroad.' _

'_we've gotta get him to the barn_.' She spoke swiftly, looking at Alley's head lolling to one side, blood dripping down from his torn up face and torso.

Together they were able to lift the man and carry him towards the building. Seeing a replacement coming towards them she called out for help. Rose couldn't remember his name, Webb or something; but he came running up and stood staring at the wounded man in their arms in horror.

'_Get Doc Roe'_ she ordered, worried about her hands slipping from the slickness of the blood on Alley's body. Looking up and seeing that Webb hadn't moved, she lost her already slim patience.

'_Webb! NOW_!' and the boy took off running as Alley woke up and started to moan, his breath coming in short gasps.

'_How'ya doin buddy. Its Rosie_.' She tried to speak soothly, trying to calm the terrified soldier.

'_Its bad Rosie..its really bad_.' Joe muttered to her, his face strained.

'_You're gonna be okay Alley..you're gonna be fine_.' She repeated, placing her hand on the back of Alley's head, supporting him as they crashed through the barn door.

_'We've got penetration!'_ Joe roared as the door flung back on its hinges. The men jumped to their feet as Rose and Joe carried Alley forward into the barn.

'_Its Alley!'_ she cried, '_Alley's hurt.'_

Tab ran forward to help Rose and she shot a look of thanks as he took the heavy weight out of her arms.

'_Right, lets get him on the table_.' Tab ordered as the men crowded around to see their wounded friend.

Rose stepped back and watched as Lipton tried to console Alley who was beginning to panic. Winters was shooting questions at Joe who looked bewildered and shocked at what had just happened.

'_Where was it?_' Winters question was short, Rose could see him already formulating a plan.

'_Crossroads'_ Joe's voice was shaking as he lifted a bandage to his bleeding neck. He was wounded too. '_where the road crosses the dyke._'

Eugene ran through the door, Webb following close behind him as Winters turned to Lipton, telling him to assemble a squad.

'_1__st __Squad! On your feet. Weapons and ammo only_.' Lipton yelled looking up from Alley.

The movement was instantaneous; men were running back to their bunks to get their weapons. They wanted revenge for Alley. He was a Toccoa man and a good man.

Grabbing her ammo belt from her cot, Rose turned to watch as Eugene started to treat the wounded man on the table. He was ordering the men to elevate the legs and for Liebgott to sprinkle sulpha powder over the open wounds.

Leaning over to look in Alley's eyes, Eugene smiled comfortingly at the man.

'_Hey Alley'_ he drawled in his soft Cajun voice.

Rose's attention was broken when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Spinning quickly she found herself looking into George's concerned face.

'_Are you okay?'_ he asked but Rose was belting her ammo onto her body and checking the bullet chamber of her rifle for any problems, her mind already thinking about the patrol ahead.

'I know that I can't force you to stay' George said quietly, his ears turning bright red, 'But I just want you to know that I'd really like you to stay.'

Her face shot up, the look of surprise on her face turning quickly to anger. He had hurt her with his selfish request.

'_Rose. Stay?'_ he said seriously and she stared at him for a moment.

'_Just stay away from me Luz_.' She hissed, brushing past him and following Tab out into the night.

Shaking his head, George's face fell and placing his helmet on his head, followed the squad out the door.

* * *

please review


	21. Chapter 21

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyou to:

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

'I know that I can't force you to stay' George said quietly, his ears turning bright red, 'But I just want you to know that I'd really like you to stay.'

Her face shot up, the look of surprise on her face turning quickly to anger. He had hurt her with his selfish request.

'_Rose. Stay?'_ he said seriously and she stared at him for a moment.

'_Just stay away from me Luz_.' She hissed, brushing past him and following Tab out into the night.

Shaking his head, George's face fell and placing his helmet on his head, followed the squad out the door.

* * *

And it seems as though  
I'm on my own  
And time transcends, oh!  
And it seems I speak  
like waters leak  
And I'm losing friends, oh!

Charon by Keaton Henson

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Okay so creeping around Kraut infested Holland in the middle of the night was not Rose's idea of a good time. They had been walking in silence for nearly an hour, staying alert and low. Alley had been wounded in this area which meant only one thing: Krauts.

As they settled down in a ditch to wait for Winter's signal, Rose closed her eyes briefly, allowing her a selfish moment to reflect on her fight with George. George who was currently trying to get her attention by waving at her. Turning her back, so she faced Liebgott, she met her friends amused face.

'_Lovers quarrel_?' he asked mildly with a small smirk. Rose just rolled her eyes and set her rifle down before reaching towards Joe's bandaged neck which was soaked through with blood.

'_Nice bandaging'_ she commented sarcastically as Skinny turned around to laugh at Joe.

'_Just watch the goddamn line Skinny'_ he snapped quietly as Rose giggled.

'_Lovers quarrel_?' she asked, throwing his previous question back at him. He just glared and Rose began to peel the white material away from his wound and hissed in sympathy at the nasty gash running vertically down his neck.

'_You're a damn lucky man Joe Liebgott'_ she said, pulling out a fresh bandage and tried to apply it just like she'd seen Gene do.

'_He's just worried bout you that's all.'_ Joe said quietly, catching her wrist with his hand. '_we all are_.' Rose looked down, knowing who he was referring to.

'_I've made a terrible mess of things...haven't I?'_ she whispered, shooting a quick glance at her best friend who was deep in conversation with Tab.

'_Sometimes you don't know you've crossed a line until you're on the other side and can't go back._' Liebgott said wisely and Rose just looked at him.

'_Then what do I do?' _she asked sadly_ 'where do I go from here?' _

'_The only way that you can go_.' He flashed a wide grin. _'Forward.'_

* * *

George was an idiot. He knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth that as far as morons went, he topped the list. He didn't know what it was about her that drove him to say and do those stupid things. Things that he normally would never...ever do. But it was like as soon as he saw Rose, all rational thoughts went out the window. The truth of the matter was, he was glad that she was there...close to him. He hated that she put herself in dangerous positions by the choices that she made but that was a part of who she was. George understood that and it was a part of why he liked her, her concern for others outweighed her sense of self preservation. It didn't help matters that she was a magnet for trouble.

It bothered him how fixated on her he was. He was there to fight a war dammit, not make puppy eyes at his fellow soldier. Even if that fellow soldier was a pretty woman. A pretty woman who was currently ignoring him.

Shaking his head slightly, George was annoyed with himself as he heard machine gun fire ahead of them, shooting at something in the dark. George was just glad it wasn't at him. He needed to focus and stop thinking about a pair of dark blue eyes framed in long lashes with...

'_oh for Christs sake'_ he muttered to himself.

He watched as Winters jumped out of the ditch and ran up the steep grassy embankment. As soon as he moved, Tab turned to him.

'_Holding here. Wait for a signal.' _

Nodding quickly, he faced the rest of the men and made the appropriate hand gestures to indicate that they had to wait for the signal from Winters.

'_You're a real idiot George Luz'_ Tab muttered to him as he settled down, waiting for the signal. He rolled his eyes as he watched George try to wave at Rose.

'_Tell me something I don't know'_ George replied glumly. His attempts to get Rose's attention were ignored as she turned her back on him to talk to Liebgott.

'_Why don't you just do us all a favour and tell her.'_

'_Tell her what?_' he asked, giving Tab a questioning look.

'_That you're in love with her you fool.' _

George's eyes widened in astonishment. He knew that he felt something for Rose but he didn't realise that he was actually in love with her. Finally putting a label on the strong feeling that had been overpowering him for weeks actually made him feel pleased. It was like he'd solved a complicated riddle. He found that the knowledge of him in love with Rose didn't bother him.

Smiling, George's eyes followed Rose's movements as she reapplied Joe's bandage. He could see her small but capable hands working quickly, and as she reached behind and rubbed the back of her neck, George noticed a few loose curls had fallen out of its confines and was sitting on the nape of her neck beneath her helmet. But he frowned as he remembered how hurt she had looked when he'd asked her to stay only hours earlier.

'_She keeps walking away from me._' He said softly, looking up at the Sergeant.

Tab lost his patience with the man sitting next to him.

'_Well go after her! Fuck! don't sit there and wait for her to forgive you; go after her because that's what you should do if you love someone, don't wait for Rose to give you a sign cause it might never come, she's as oblivious to her own feelings as you are.'  
_

Tab snapped at George before turning back to the grassy ridge where he could see Winter's face peering through the grass, making the signal to move up.

* * *

'_Okay lets go'_ Rose whispered to the men behind her as she saw Tab order them up and over the ridge. Getting quietly to her feet, she lifted her rifle and set up the hill, hearing the faint sounds of the men's footsteps behind her. Rolling over the top of the ridge Rose slid down the embankment and was stopped when her boots hit the gravel road. With her back firmly pressed against the earth she waited, gun at the ready as she heard the rest of the men follow her down the embankment.

They all sat there for a moment, breathing heavily before Tab gave the signal to cross the road. Rose was terrified; she could see the German outpost down the road, enemy soldiers standing around, talking and having a cigarette. She could see the faint glow of the cigarette and could smell the bitter scent of their smoke. She didn't want to cross the road, because by doing so, she was completely out in the open. Open to enemy fire.

As Tab raised his hand, they all jolted forward. Rose was a split second behind them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; throwing all doubt out of the head as she pushed off from the dirt embankment and stepped out into clear view.

'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven...eight.' she counted her footsteps in her head, watching as her destination, the opposite roadside ditch, came closer and closer. As she threw herself over the side of the road, she heard a burst of machine gun fire and involuntarily ducked; losing her balance and tipping forward; about to go rolling head first down the hill.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of hitting her face against the cold dirt when she felt herself being jerked back by the collar of her jacket. Looking quickly at her rescuer, her mouth fell open when she looked into familiar brown eyes. George's face was expressionless as he gave her a slight push to get her moving. Sparing him a quick glance, she slid the rest of the way down the embankment on her bottom and sprinted towards another ditch where the rest of Easy was waiting. Hearing George jump down next to her, she found herself oddly calmed by the warmth of his arm pressed into hers.

Turning towards Winters, she nodded as he gave the command for the men to split up. Pushing herself up to follow Winters, she missed the quick look of concern cross George's face as he turned and followed Malarkey and Muck to set up the mortars...running in the opposite direction to Rose.

'This was it' she thought as she ran, crouching in the tall grass of the field, towards a German machine gun. She could see Liebgott in front of her turn his head slightly and give her a quick wink before turning back to watch the Krauts who were only metres ahead of them up on the road. Winters made them halt, and Rose could see that they were in textbook position for an ambush.

'_How good of a shot are ya Rosie?_' Dukeman breathed into her ear; he was lying next to her in the dirt, in the position that Winters had picked to ambush the German machine gun post. Shooting him a quick smile, she brought her gun up and looked down the sight.

'_First on the left'_ Winters whispered to her and she gave a sharp nod to let him know that she'd heard him. Lining up the man who she'd been ordered to shoot, she followed his movements as he walked casually forward. Rose wondered momentarily if he had any idea that he was about to die when she heard the first shot ring out from Winters. Without thinking, Rose squeezed the trigger and the German soldier fell. She managed to get off three more shots before hearing the '_Fall Back'_ command.

The road in front of them exploded as mortars from behind them began their fire. Feeling Dukeman thump her shoulder to get her to move, she rolled onto her back and slid down the embankment. Reaching the ditch, she ran, following Dukeman who was in front of her. Rose could hear the machine gun fire over her head as she ran, dirt was showering down on them from the mortars. Feeling a bullet whizz close her right ear, she swore; feeling the heat of it on her cheek. Ducking her head lower, she saw Dukeman turn right. They had made it back to the rest of the squad.

'_SUPPRESSING FIRE!'_

Rose could hear Winters yelling as he ran up and down their line before crouching in the dirt next to George. Grabbing the phone from George's outstretched hand, Rose heard Winter's ordering more men to be brought over. The authority in his voice reassured Rose and she knew that he would get them through the night. Rose wouldn't follow some of her officers into water, let alone battle. But for Dick Winters, he just had to say the word.

Turning back to the open field in front of her, she shot off another clip at the road in front of her where she could see muzzle flashes as the German's fired back at them. Hearing a quick laugh from next to her, she looked over quickly in surprise to see Dukeman smiling as he let out shot after shot over the field.

'_Wonderful day for a war eh Rosie?' _he yelled over the sound of an explosion in front of them. Rose could only shake her head. Dukeman was a Toccoa man who found the funny side to every situation.

'_DUKEMAN...BARKER'_ their heads turned simultaneously as Winters yelled their names.

'_Go get that machine gun on the right flank! GO!'_ he ordered before turning back to George who still talking into the radio.

Jumping up, Rose let Dukeman pass her before closely following her friend down the line. She could see Christenson on the machine gun that they were meant to man, and she put her head down to sprint forward. As she passed Winters, she heard Dukeman in front of her scream out Christenson's name as she felt a force hit her chest sending her sprawling into the dirt.

* * *

please review


	22. Chapter 22

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to: **Sorry we're full, pianoplayer, Rachael, gothique4, Lift the Wings and Aleciaa**

The overwhelming support for the last chapter took my breath away! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU LOVELIES!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

'_DUKEMAN...BARKER'_ their heads turned simultaneously as Winters yelled their names.

'_Go get that machine gun on the right flank! GO!'_ he ordered before turning back to George who was still talking into the radio.

Jumping up, Rose let Dukeman pass her before closely following her friend down the line. She could see Christenson on the machine gun that they were meant to man, and she put her head down to sprint forward. As she passed Winters, she heard Dukeman in front of her scream out Christenson's name as she felt a force hit her chest sending her sprawling into the dirt.Wake up look me in the eyes again

* * *

I need to feel your hand upon my face  
Words can relay nice  
They can cut you open  
And the silence surrounds you  
and hunts you

Bloodstream by Stateless

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

'_MEDIC!'_

Rose felt the breath leave her chest as Dukeman's body crashed into hers, sending them both falling to the ground. She grunted as his heavy weight fell on top of her and she tried to move but found that she was pinned under his body. She could feel wetness trickling through her clothes and onto her chest and stomach. Rose knew without looking that it was blood. Starting to panic, she frantically tried to push upwards with her arms but found that the body wouldn't budge.

Beginning to notice the surrounding noises, she could hear someone shout her name over the sound of gun shots.

'_MEDIC_' she could hear being screamed.

Suddenly the heavy weight was lifted off of her chest and she was able to roll free. Sucking fresh air into her oxygen starved lungs, she abruptly found herself being pulled roughly into a sitting position and she could feel hands running over her stomach, back, shoulders, moving up her arms and down her legs.

'_FUCK_!' she heard someone swear loudly, '_Dukeman's down_!' but she knew that already; there was something so lifeless about the way that he had fallen on top of her, that she just knew that he was gone.

Opening her eyes she saw Eugene's calm face in front of her. He was holding her to him as he checked her body for wounds.

'_Where'd it get you Rose?_' his Cajun accent blurring his words contradicted his calm outer appearance. His fingers feeling around her neck and collar bone. It took her a moment to realise that he thought she'd been hit by the machine gun fire.

'_I'm not hit.'_ She gasped, looking around wildly. She could see George over Eugene's left shoulder being restrained by Tab, bullets flying over their heads. He was trying to get to her.

A mortar explosion hit the ground outside the ditch, sending debris and dirt over the men. Eugene instinctively pulled Rose closer to him, shielding her body from the blast. As the barrage slowed, he raised his head and looked at her closely with a worried expression.

But she was fine, and she pulled herself free from his hold. Rolling slightly to the side she grabbed her rifle that was lying next to Dukeman's motionless body. She would have time to mourn him later, she promised herself as she crawled towards George and Tab. Eugene moved over to Dukeman, checking his pulse to confirm what Rose already knew. George and Tab were staring at her with a look of terror on their faces and as she reached them, George grabbed her elbow and like Eugene, placed his hands on her stomach, feeling for a wound that wasn't there.

Any residual grudge that Rose might have felt from earlier melted away completely. It seemed so utterly petty, suddenly, to be anything but alive and with George. She didn't care what they'd said to each other earlier, how distant they'd been over the past weeks; none of that mattered anymore.

Pushing his hands away, she tried to smile at him but found that she could only twist her mouth. Beginning to kneel and draw up her weapon to continue firing, she was stopped as Winters reached over and placed a hand over the top of the gun barrel, pushing it down to point at the ground.

'_Just stay down for a minute Barker._' He ordered before turning to George next to him. '_Stay with her Luz...just until the shock wears off._' And took off down the line, spouting orders at the rest of the men who were shooting off round after round across the field.

George turned to look at Rose who was staring down at her shirt which was stained red. Realising that she was trying to keep herself held together, George reached out and took her hand which was trembling and held it tightly. And so they sat there in silence, bullets flying overhead; waiting for the barrage to stop.

'_I'm still mad at you Radioman,'_ she mumbled through the silence. Both sides were at a stalemate. The German's were waiting for movement by the Americans and the American's were trying to preserve ammo until supplies could reach them. It was eerie and still, knowing that the enemy was just across the field and up and over the road.

George nodded solemnly through the darkness as he pulled his hand away and took out a packet of smokes.

'_I know.' _

'_George?' _she asked quietly after a moment of silence.

'_mmhm?' _

'_gimme a smoke' _

George shot a quick look at her and spoke casually, holding out a lighted cigarette to her trying not to notice the way her fingers shook as she took it.

'_You don't smoke'_

'_I know'_ she said quietly, lying her head back against the grass and taking a long drag from the cigarette, she blew the smoke softly up to the sky. There was nothing left to say. Talking about it would have just meant reliving the fear, letting it wrap its cold fingers around their chests.

* * *

It was morning and she could tell that Winters was planning something. All the men could. He had crawled out of the ditch and was studying his map of the area. First platoon had arrived only minutes ago bringing ammo and another machine gun. It seemed like the only plan of attack would be to hit them first. It made Rose break out in sweat, thinking about crossing the open field. She was trying not to look at the body of Dukeman whose face had been carefully covered by someone's jacket. George had moved further down the line to try to keep the communication line open with Battalion in order to call for artillery support.

Spying Tab and Winters crawling through the grass back to the ditch, she grabbed hold of Tab's collar and helped to pull him forwards. Lieutenant Peacock, helping Winters into the trench, sat back on his heels and looked at their commanding officer questioningly.

'_What are our orders sir?'_

Winters looked thoughtful as he cast a quick last look over the field and pulled out his canteen to take a long swig.

'_Talbert, you'll take 10 men along the dyke._' He spoke quietly, handing the last of his water over to Tab who drank from it gratefully.

As he finished, Tab held it out to Rose who shook her head; she didn't need to drink. Shrugging, Tab leaned over her and passed the canteen to Peacock who was listening as Winters addressed him.

'_Peacock, take 10 along the left flank and I'll take 10 up the middle_.' Winters looked up and around at the small group around him.

'_Questions_?' he asked, looking them all in the eye as they shook their heads. _'Okay go.'_

'_Fix Bayonets'_ Winters hissed as Rose reached into her pocket remembering a hot day long ago in Georgia wearing her PT gear. Sobel had yelled at her for having a rusty bayonet and had asked her whether she wanted to kill Germans.

'_Well Sobel, looks like I am gonna kill me some Germans_.' She murmured under her breath, feeling slightly sick at the thought of thrusting the blade through someone's body. Clicking the bayonet into place, she turned to Tab who was crouching next to her.

'_I'll see you on the other side'_ she whispered to her friend.

Tab's only response was a quick wink as he tugged on his lip, his eyebrows drawn together in deep concentration.

'_Go on the red smoke'_ Winters ordered them quietly with a smoke grenade in his hands. Rose watched him hesitate and then turn, looking over his shoulder and stared her straight in the eyes.

She could see a faint look of indecision on his face and Rose pitied him for having to be the one to make the decision of attacking, and then having to live with the consequences of it afterwards. She nodded at him and tried to smile encouragingly but she didn't think it was very convincing. Setting his face, Winters turned, pulled the grenade pin and jumped out of the trench, sprinting forward.

Perconte tried to climb out the ditch to follow him but was pulled back by Peacock .

'_No, wait!'_ he cried, his eyes looking frantic. '_Wait for the signal._'

Rose couldn't blame Perco, watching Winters running across the field made her heart stick in her chest. He was running into the unknown by himself, with only a rifle for protection. She wished that Bill was there with her, he always made her feel brave. But her friend had been shot at by a sniper and gotten injured in a motorcycle accident. Rose cringed at the memory. _Not now…I can't think about that now._

'_Jesus'_ she heard Tab mutter from her left, yanking her thoughts back to the present situation as she sighted a flash of red smoke out of the corner of her eye. Rose clutched her rifle tighter to her chest as she jumped up and threw herself over the side of the ditch, racing after their commander.

All that Rose could hear was the harsh sound of her breathing and the crunching of the grass as they ran across the field. As they passed through the blanket of red smoke, Rose could see Winters up ahead, already on top of the road firing his weapon into what was below. She heard him fire once, twice and then maybe half a dozen more times before bullets started to fly over his head as the German's returned fire. Swearing softly to herself, she powered forward, her leg muscles screaming at her for the strain after being crouched in a ditch all night. Pulling ahead of the men, she was first up onto the road and she dropped to one knee next to Winters and took in the sight below her. There were hundreds of German soldiers, struggling to stand up from where they had been sleeping. Many were running away and trying to fire over their shoulders at the American soldiers who had come over the crest of the hill, firing.

They were mowing them down. Rose couldn't believe how little resistance the Germans were giving them. It was a turkey shoot. Suddenly she heard Foley swear and looking up to where he was staring, her eyes widened. More men were streaming down over the hill. Rose could see the long dark coats which usually indicated SS soldiers.

'_ITS A WHOLE NOTHER COMPANY!'_ she heard Tab scream as they turned their fire onto the new arrivals.

'_NO SHIT_!' came George's voice, cracked with stress. Rose snorted as she looked down to reload.

'_Rosie, c'mon_!' Webster yelled at her as he got to his feet and pointed at a small tunnel at the bottom of the hill. Jamming the new clip into her rifle, she followed Webster and Johnny Martin down to where men in German uniforms started to emerge with their hands over their heads, jabbering at her in words she couldn't understand.

'_What's he sayin?_' Johnny yelled up to Webster who knew a little German.

'_He's telling me that they're Polish_...' Webster replied, looking confused.

Rose pushed one of the prisoners forward with her rifle barrel and looked up to Johnny who'd grabbed one of them and then pushed them away again in disgust.

'_There ain't no Poles in the SS_.' He spat out, bringing his weapon up again.

Suddenly the ground shook beneath them and Rose spun around to see the hill exploding from artillery fire, moving down the line towards the men of Easy Company.

'_Christ..'_ she breathed as she saw her own men duck for cover. The German's didn't stand a chance against that kind of artillery. Looking up towards Winters again, she saw George jump up and run to the other side of the road, frantically fiddling with his radio; Winters close behind him. All of a sudden, mortars started to blast around them. The German's had them zeroed in. Hearing a cry from behind her, she turned and spotted Webster on the ground, a dazed look on his face. Running towards him, she pointed her gun at the prisoners almost daring them to make a move. They just held their hands up in surrender and Rose knew that they posed no threat to her anymore.

'_STAY DOWN...STAY DOWN_!' she screamed at them as she knelt next to Webster.

'_Jesus Christ, they got me'_ he cried his eyes wide and focused on the blood beginning to soak through his pant leg. She grabbed the fabric of his trousers and ripped, revealing the bullet hole that had pierced his skin.

'_You're gonna be okay Web'_ she said, patting his shoulder as he clenched his teeth in pain. Hearing another explosion behind her, she whipped around as she saw George, recognizable by the large radio on his back, dragging another wounded soldier off the road. She froze as she saw bullets fill the air around him and when he finally got to safety, she let out the breath that she didn't even realise she'd been holding.

Turning back to Webster, she smiled at him reassuringly.

'_Lets get you back to Battalion buddy.'_

* * *

_please review_


	23. Chapter 23

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyou to:

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

'_You're gonna be okay Web'_ she said, patting his shoulder as he clenched his teeth in pain. Hearing another explosion behind her, she whipped around as she saw George, recognizable by the large radio on his back, dragging another wounded soldier off the road. She froze as she saw bullets fill the air around him...to close to his body. And it was only when he finally made it to the safety of the roadside ditch and disappeared into it, did Rose let out the breath that she didn't even realise she'd been holding.

Turning back to Webster, she smiled at him reassuringly.

'_Lets get you back to Battalion buddy.'_

* * *

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

Glad You Came by The Wanted

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_Mourmelon-le-Grand, France_

_December 10, 1944_

'_Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes'_ Joe Toye laughed as the door to the sergeants barrack's swung open.

'_Couldn't leave you alone for too long Joe'_ a familiar voice drawled from the doorway as Bill Guarnere limped forward.

As Tab and Johnny Martin rushed forward to shake Bill's hand, the soldier from Philly looked around, scanning the room for someone. Not seeing her, Bill looked at Johnny, his eyes full of apprehension.

'_Where is she?'_

Grinning, Johnny just turned and pointed to the bed right down the end of room, a rug had been strung up to provide a certain amount of privacy to its occupant. Pulling him aside, Johnny tried to explain.

'_She's sleepin Bill'_ he murmured.

At the other man's look of surprise, he continued.

'_she's been having nightmares since Holland_.' Johnny jaw tightened, remembering the horrors that he had seen. '_when she can finally get to sleep, we leave her be for as long as we can.' _

Bill just looked thoughtful, and then limped towards the bed next to Rose's. Swinging himself down onto his bunk, he looked up as a shadow fell over him. Tab was standing there, his brow furrowed as he tried to find the right words to say.

'_We...er..don't mention this to anyone outside the barracks Bill_.' Tab said, looking him firmly in the eye. '_it doesn't do anybody any good to know.'_

Understanding what the man in front of him was trying to say, Bill grinned.

'_Sure thing Tab_.' and tapped the side of his nose, indicating discretion.

Satisfied, Tab nodded and returned to where he was playing cards with Joe on his bunk.

Rolling over onto his back, Bill looked up at the ceiling of the barracks, wondering exactly what he had missed while at the hospital.

* * *

Rose could feel herself come slowly back into consciousness. She could hear the faint familiar noise of the other Sergeants in the background. She yawned and stretched out. Last night had been one of the few nights that she'd slept till morning. It had been a good night, she'd won quite a lot of money off of Malarkey and they'd stayed up drinking and smoking with Muck and Penkala till midnight. Remembering that Muck still needed to square up her winnings, she rolled out of bed but misjudged where the floor was and fell with a loud thump. Groaning at the pain of her elbow hitting the hard wooden floor, she swore loudly.

'_I think Rosie's awake.'_ She heard one of the men remark dryly.

Throwing the blanket back that separated her bed from the rest of the barracks; she went to march down to give the boys a piece of her mind but was stopped by a figure sprawled on the bed next to hers.

'_BIIIIILL!'_ Rose screeched, launching herself onto the man who was grinning at her, his hands behind his head.

'_How'ya going Rosie girl?'_ he asked, sitting up to give the young soldier a hug.

She just smiled up at him. Rose was just happy to have her friend back and safe with her.

'_you've missed a lot'_ She said quietly, getting to her feet and straightening her clothes.

'_Walk me to the bar?_' Bill stood slowly, his leg still stiff from his injuries. '_I need a drink.'_

* * *

'_So what the hell's happened since I've been gone?_' Bill asked, his arm around Rose as they walked to the bar. If any officer stopped them, he would say that she was his temporary walking stick, supporting a wounded soldier.

'_Winters got promoted, got moved to Battalion after the crossroad skirmish_.' She said, remembering her dismay at the prospect of losing their leader. Although never far away, Easy Company had missed Winters.

'_But he got replaced with Moose Heyliger who was shot accidentally by a sentry. He would have been a good commander of Easy.'_ She spoke sadly as Bill looked down at her thoughtfully.

'_I saw him at the hospital when he came in, he's hanging in there._' Bill stated, closing his eyes briefly at the memory of that hell hole of a hospital he broke out of.

'_And that's where Foxhole Norman comes in?_' He continued his questions, the nickname of their new commander making her chuckle and shake her head

'_Yep, he's had us doing drills and marches like we were back in Toccoa._.'

'_Jesus Christ, replacements eh?' _

Bill wasn't sure how to bring up a subject he'd been hearing gossip about all day. All he'd heard was that Luz and Rose were on the outs with each other and that something had happened while he was gone.

'_I heard along the grape line that you and Luz were having problems.' _He asked cautiously, peering at her through the darkness, trying to gauge her reaction.

But she just looked up at him and sighed.

'_I don't know what's going on Bill.'_

Walking in silence, he waited until she was ready to talk about it.

'_We had a fight in Holland.'_ She stated. Bill didn't say anything.

'_I thought we'd made up but we've barely spoken since getting back to France._'

'_I think he's still mad at me.'_ She whispered finally. Bill looked down and ruffled her hair.

'_Then go apologize you crazy woman_.' Seeing the pensive look on her tired face, he laughed and pushed her gently through the door and into the crowded, noisy pub.

'_Dammit Bill, you're here 5 minutes and you're already bossing me around.'_ Rose complained, taking a small sip from the beer that had been thrust into her hands as soon as she entered the bar. A small cheer had gone up when the men from Easy spotted Bill Guarnere. If Rosie was the heart of Easy, Bill was defiantly the soul. It made the men feel better to have Wild Bill back in action.

'_Stop yakking woman and move_!' Bill ordered from his seat next to Babe with a smile. Giving Bill a stern look, she turned to Babe.

'_Keep an eye on this one for me. He's trouble.' _Babe just winked at her as she turned and made her way through the crowd to the bar where George was laughing with Muck.

Stopping behind him, she ignored the curious glances she was receiving from her friends around her and took a deep breath.

Taking a second to wonder if it was a good idea, she tapped George on the shoulder.

He spun around obviously in mid laugh from his conversation and as he recognized Rose, the lines around his eyes tightened a little bit and the laugh fell from his mouth.

'_I thought you might want this back_' she spoke..not looking at him as she held out his watch. Silence.

Not bearing the silence, she glanced up and saw him staring at the timepiece on her outstretched palm.

'_I mean..you need it..its yours. I know that your father gave it to you and I don't want to lose it..its yours.._.' she trailed off pathetically. All she wanted was for him to look at her.

He started to reach for it but then hesitated and still looking at her hand, curled her fingers over the watch, holding her hand in his. '_You hold onto it a bit longer for me okay?' _he spoke finally looking up into her eyes where they held her in place.

'_Im sorry George'_ she whispered.

George's face split into a wide smile and he gathered his best friend into a tight hug.

'_I'm sorry too Flower_.' He murmured quietly into her ear, before setting her back on her feet.

It felt like she was spinning, she felt lightheaded as she looked at him. They were going to be okay. She had her best friend back again. Smiling, she threaded her arm through George's.

'_They're showing a movie in the mess tent_.' She suggested, laughing as his eyes lit up _'I think its John Wayne.'_

'_You had me sold when you said 'movie''_ George stated before dragging her out the door and into the cold night. He was a sucker for movies of any kind, and Rose knew that John Wayne held a special place in his heart.

* * *

'_Look at me, I'm John Wayne.'_

George was beside himself. It was his favourite movie. And upon entering the mess tent, he'd hauled Rose up to the second row where they sat, staring at the big to regret even mentioning that there was a movie showing tonight, Rose couldn't help but smile as George started to imitate John Wayne, his eyes shining as he watched the actors in front of him.

'_The costume department set me up with these great Navy Whites..'_

Joe Toye who was sitting in front of them, turned in his seat.

'_LUZ..shut up' _he hissed, shooting them both a fierce look that Joe was famous for. George, on a roll, ignored him and kept going with his impersonation.

'_Whaddaya think?' _he drawled

It was Lipton who turned this time, the recent scar on his face from Carentan marring his cheek.

'_I'm trying to watch this' _he said pointedlyat George who tore his eyes away from the screen to shrug at Lipton.

'_I've seen this movie thirteen times.' _

'_Well, I haven't.' _Joe whispered from over his shoulder. '_So SHUTUP'_

Rose reached over and hit her friend on the back of the head, rolling her eyes. George, looking innocently at her, flapped his arms at the screen in front of them.

'_Fine, watch the movie. Fine.' _Shooting her a grin, he settled down to watch the movie in peace with his best friend.

It was about 10 minutes before he heard a sigh come from the seat next to him. Looking sideways, he saw Rose sitting forward in her chair, her pale face upturned to the screen. Chewing his lip, he watched her. He had noticed that she was looking more and more exhausted since getting back to France. While the rest of the men seemed to be recovering from the horrors of Holland, Rose appeared to be fading. Her eyes had dark smudges underneath them and she had lost weight. He wondered how much he had missed while they hadn't been talking. He wondered, not for the first time, about what was going on in that head of hers.

Rose finally noticed that George's attention wasn't on the film out of the corner of her eye and she made a face,

'_Sometimes i fall in love with a films character, then realise the actress is probably a drunk and the character was made up by a writer who was lonely like me so I end up eating way too much popcorn.' _Rose spoke, her eyes fixed on the glamorous couple on the screen in front of her.

George swivelled to gape at her. _'That. Rosie Barker, is the single most depressing thing I've ever heard in my life.'_ He stated, poking her in the side. She swatted his hand away as Lipton and Toye turned in their seats and glared at the two of them. Rose busied herself looking in her pockets for a lighter that wasn't there, trying to look busy.

Focusing on George, Toye just pointed at him and gave him a warning look. George just grinned at him and with a sigh of annoyance, Joe turned back to the big screen.

Poking her again, he leaned over.

'_As far as flowers go, you're looking pretty wilted Rosie_.' He said mildly.

'_You're a funny man George Luz_.' She whispered back, nudging him with her elbow.

'_Well, I try not to laugh at my own jokes...but we all know that I'm hilarious.' _He said, noticing that she ignored his comment about her appearance. About to press on with it, he looked up at the screen and smiled to himself before leaning forward and prodding Lipton's shoulder to get his attention.

'_Hey Lip...' _he whispered, shooting a grin at Rose who was covering her mouth, trying to smother her laughter_._

'_Favourite part.' _He pointed to the screen as Lip turned in his seat and shot both him and Rose a dirty look.

'_You're gonna get me into trouble George Luz.' _Rose whispered.

George shushed her, his eyes glued to the screen_._

'_gotta penny.' _he said quietly as she turned her head to look at him_._

'_got tah penny' _he repeated, his lip curling. Rose was impressed.

He brought his cigarette up to his mouth and took a long drag from it.

'_GOT TAAH PENNY' _hedrawled staring intently at the screen and she looked up to see the actress looking down on them with a smirk.

'_Got a penny?' _the actress asked as George started to laugh, pleased with his effort. Rose grinned and grabbed his cigarette and putting it to her lips.

'_Smart ass'_ she muttered, laughing as Lipton just looked at him with disgust.

'_What?_' George protested, still chuckling as he gestured up at the screen.

Feeling a tug on her sleeve, she turned to George with an exasperated sigh.

'_George Luz, I swear you have the attention span of a three year old.'_ She hissed at him.

Opening his mouth to protest, he was interrupted by the sound of the doors being flung open and the lights coming on.

Rose and the men around her groaned in objection but quickly quietened when they saw Lieutenant Dyke march to the front of the room, his orderly trotting behind him.

'_The 1__st__ and the 6__th__ SS Panzer Division have broken through in the Ardennes forest.' _Rose closed her eyes for a moment, bracing herself for the news. She could see Lipton drop his head in front of her. They were heading back out onto the front lines.

'_They overran the 28__th__ Infantry and elements of the 4__th__.'_ Dyke announced '_All officers report to respective HQ's.' _He paused, looking around at the men.

'_All passes are cancelled_.' He finished as the men shouted in surprise.

'_Enlisted men, report to your barracks and your platoon leaders_.' And jumped down off the stage and marched back out the door.

George and Rose just looked at each other. They knew what the other was thinking.

'_here we go again.'_ George voiced as Rose sighed before getting to her feet.

They were moving out tonight.

* * *

please review


	24. Chapter 24

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

I'm sorry at how unbelievably short this chapter is. But I've sort of used it as a filler chapter, for the transition between France and Bastogne and I know that I've used a lot of the original dialogue from the tv show (I KNOW ITS BORING) to be reading the TV SHOW, word for word. Don't worry, IT WILL GET BETTER! Next chapter will be up soon! XO

Big thankyous to **gothique4 and Lift the Wings**, Adore your comments as usual! :)

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

Rose and the men around her groaned in objection but quickly quietened when they saw Lieutenant Dyke march to the front of the room, his orderly trotting behind him.

'_The 1__st__ and the 6__th__ SS Panzer Division have broken through in the Ardennes forest.' _Rose closed her eyes for a moment, bracing herself for the news. She could see Lipton drop his head in front of her. They were heading back out onto the front lines.

'_They overran the 28__th__ Infantry and elements of the 4__th__.'_ Dyke announced '_All officers report to respective HQ's.' _He paused, looking around at the men.

'_All passes are cancelled_.' He finished as the men shouted in surprise.

'_Enlisted men, report to your barracks and your platoon leaders_.' And jumped down off the stage and marched back out the door.

George and Rose just looked at each other. They knew what the other was thinking.

'_here we go again.'_ George voiced as Rose sighed before getting to her feet.

* * *

They were moving out tonight.

The heart is hard to find

Yes, the heart is hard to find

It's hard to find the heart

Sometimes

Hard to find the Heart- Jimmy Eat World

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

'_Holy Shit its cold_.' Rose muttered from her place on the floor. Easy had been immediately loaded into the back of the trucks and they were driving to god knows where. She knew it was somewhere near the Ardennes Forest; where ever that was. Not for the first time, she'd wished that she'd paid more attention in Geography class at school. Rose was huddled on the floor leaning against Bill's legs trying to keep warm. They didn't have enough warm winter clothing and although George had tried to bundle her up with a big coat and scarf before being loaded up onto different trucks, the cold was almost debilitating.

'_Looks like the blackout's not in effect_.' Commented Buck who was looking out the back of the truck at the bright headlights of the vehicle behind. '_The Luftwaffe must be asleep_.'

'_What a difference a day makes, huh Lieutenant._' Said Garcia, inspecting his cigarette in front of him.

'_Christ, I miss those C-47's'_ Bill muttered, cringing as Rose banged against his bad leg when the truck jolted over yet another pot hole.

Looking up at him apologetically, she scooted as far over as she could so that she was huddled between Malarkey and Joe Liebgott.

'_We've got a tailgate jump here'_ Tab said wryly passing Rose a cigarette with shivering hands.

'_I just wanna know what the hell we're supposed to do with no ammo_.' Babe questioned as Rose just shook her head.

'_You okay Rosie?_' Malarkey asked her quietly as Bill started to interrogate the replacement sitting next to Garcia.

'_We got no ammo, no warm clothing...and we're meant to defend a town against the German's in a forest...in the middle of winter._' She stated incredulously as Malarkey just laughed.

'_Currahee'_ he murmured before turning to join in the chant that Muck had started about the necessity for socks.

'_...four minimum. Feet, hands, neck, balls, extra socks warms them all.'_

Rose looked out the back of the truck and tried to peer through the dark countryside, but she couldn't see anything further than the arc of light given off by the headlights.

'_yeah...Currahee_.' she mumbled

They had been travelling for nearly two hours when they felt the truck roll to a stop.

'_Pit stop boys.'_ Someone yelled from outside '_this is the end of the line.'_

Looking at Tab, he shrugged.

'_Looks like we walk from here_.' He said. Rose sighed; it was not going to be a fun night.

The mud guard banged open and Malarkey jumped down, Rose following close behind, her boots landing heavily in the mud.

She could see hundreds of trucks lined up along the sides of the road and soldiers were all jumping down. The NCO's were trying to get a couple of fire's going and resorted to lighting petrol to give off a bit of warmth. Looking around, she could see some trees and large fields. They were in Belgium but it looked no different to France or Holland, except for the fact that it was near freezing. Rubbing her hands together she nudged Babe who was standing by the back of the truck, smoking a cigarette.

'_Hey Babe, keep watch for me eh?' _

He looked around at the men who were relieving themselves by the trucks and let out a bark of laughter.

'_Sure thing Rosie'_ and walked with her to an empty truck at the end of the line; standing guard by the back of the truck, making sure that she wasn't disturbed when she went to the toilet.

'_Thanks Babe, I owe you one_.' She spoke when she'd finished, rounding the side of the truck adjusting her pants.

He just grinned, '_Happy to help out a dame in distress_.' He drawled but his smile fell as he saw something behind her.

'_Jesus Christ'_ he swore in surprise as Rose spun around.

'_Babe, whaa...'_ her question died on her lips as she saw line after line of men trudging back towards the French border. Many were injured and they didn't even look at her as they passed, staring straight ahead with the _thousand yard stare of combat veterans who had seen serious fighting. _

Calling Bill and Malarkey over, Babe turned, not quite believing what he was seeing. It was the 4th Army, or what was left of it. As the two men came around the side of the truck, they stopped next to Rose.

'_What the hell is going on?' _Malarkey asked, looking around bewildered as Bill stepped forward.

'_You're going the wrong way!'_

He reached forward and grabbed the arm of a passing soldier.

'_Hey pal, what happened...' _Bill asked, clearly confused_. 'where the hell you going?'_

Rose felt a presence next to her and shooting him a quick look, she saw George's dismayed face. Turning back to Bill, Rose watched as the shell shocked soldier focused his eyes on Bill.

'_They came outta nowhere. They slaughtered us..' _the man started to shake his head, his eyes wide and staring as Babe stepped forward to stand next to Bill. '_You gotta get out of here.'_

Babe shook his head_. 'We just got here!'_

Bill, ignoring them both, grabbed at the ammo belt hanging around the soldiers' neck.

'_Hey, gimme your ammo' _he demanded_._

Shaken from where she was rooted to the ground in shock, Rose and George hurried forward to stop more soldiers. If things were this bad where they were going, they wanted to have as much ammo as they could.

A jeep loaded with ammo crates drove past them and stopped up in front of Winters and Nixon. So her and George hurried towards it and started to quickly unpack the boxes.

Hearing Perconte yelling for him, looked up and turned, cuffing Rose on the shoulder with a chuckle before rushing off to help the smaller man. Turning to get the last of the mortar rounds, she heard

'_Looks like you're gonna be surrounded._' The jeep driver told Winters with a concerned look on his face.

Winters just looked a Nixon and gave a wry smile.

'_We're paratroopers Lieutenant,'_ he said, looking up at the man in the jeep.

'_We're supposed to be surrounded.'_

The quiet confidence that Winters had in his men took the edge off of the fear that had started to creep into her mind. With Winters with them, they were going to be fine. Slinging another ammo belt over her shoulder, Rose joined the line of men who were marching down the road towards Bastogne. Seeing an antenna wobbling in the air above the men's heads, Rose smiled to herself. Catching her smile, Bill who was next to her winked.

'_We ain't in Kansas no more Rosie girl.'_

'_God, what the hell are we walking into? _Was all Rosie could think as they made their way towards the dark forest looming in the distance.

* * *

Please Review


	25. Chapter 25

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

The quiet confidence that Winters had in his men took the edge off of the fear that had started to creep into her mind. With Winters with them, they were going to be fine. Slinging another ammo belt over her shoulder, she joined the line of men who were marching down the road towards Bastogne. Seeing an antenna wobbling in the air above the men's heads, Rose smiled to herself. Catching her smile, Bill who was next to her winked.

'_We ain't in Kansas no more Rosie girl.'_

'_God, what the hell are we going into? _Was all Rosie could think as they made their way towards the dark forest looming in the distance.

* * *

Faintest snow keep falling

Hands around your waist

Nameless, standing cold

Take in restrain like a breath.

My lungs are so numb from holding back

Crush by Jimmy Eat World

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Rose had always liked the snow. When she was a little girl, she used to run out and play in it for hours. Building igloos, making snow angels and even the odd snowball fight with her little brother James. Rose loved how beautiful and pure the white snow looked right after it had fallen, untouched by the world and the people in it.

In Bastogne though, it was almost as bad as the Germans. The snow and the cold that came with it was her enemy. Every day was a constant battle to overcome it and keep warm.

They had been holding the position on the ridge above Bastogne for weeks now. The Germans knew exactly where they were and bombarded them every day with artillery. It was like hell. But Rose knew that it was too cold for hell...she thought this was worse. At least in hell, she'd be warm.

The German line was so intertwined with their own line that Rose had to be careful not to wander too far, or she'd drift into the enemy foxholes. The forest around them looked the same, it was endless. Tree after tree, the thick layer of snow on the ground covering any distinguishable features that could be used to locate oneself when lost.

Easy Company had been pushing forwards until the enemy had them held at the tree line, just out of Bastogne. Winters had ordered them to dig their foxholes deeper and re enforce their cover; this was it. The German's would be hitting them hard, and hitting them soon.

Rose actually liked digging foxholes. She enjoyed the repetition and the satisfaction of creating something that may save her life.

'_Rose, I will give you my first born kid if you help me with my foxhole.'_ Babe pleaded, only half finished making the hole with his entrenching tool.

Straightening up, Rose wiped the sweat off her brow, leaving a smudge of mud on her cheek and studied her handiwork. It was nice to be working; it warmed the body against the cold winds blowing in over the town.

'_Back off Babe, we've gotta finish our own hole first_' snapped Skinny who was busy digging next to her.

_'What's wrong?_' Rose asked, '_Don't you like digging?'_

Babe and Skinny both stopped and stared at her before looking at each other incredulously. 'Don't _you_ like digging?' Babe repeated.

_'Yeah, that's what I said._' Rose said impatiently, noticing one end of her foxhole was deeper than the other.

'Do _you _like digging foxholes in the frozen dirt Rose?' Skinny asked her innocently.

_'I don't like it, but I've had worse jobs.'_ She wrinkled her nose remembered latrine duty, 'plus, I'm warm.'

Skinny cast his eyes heavenward and began muttering to himself._ 'My mam told me to never hit a girl. My mam told me to never hit a girl,_' he repeated over and over.

'_Plus the exercise won't hurt you boys!'_ Rose protested gesturing widely at the foxholes _'think of it as a drill!'_

_'Don't hit a girl,'_ Skinny's voice became strained, getting louder and louder.

Rose gulped and dropped her shovel. '_I think that's my cue to take a break.'_ She said cheerfully, edging away from Skinny who had a violent look in his eye.

At her words, Babe immediately perked up. _'Great, you can help me with my foxhole.'_

Skinny broke off his mantra mid-sentence and fixed Babe with a glare before letting out a string of expletives. Rose laughed and covered her ears while Babe just rolled up a handful of snow into a ball and threw it at him.

'_Touchy touchy'_ Babe said just as the tree above them exploded.

'_INCOMING_!' Rose screamed as she rolled into her half finished foxhole, Skinny falling on top of her. Trees blasted overhead, sending branches and debris flying around them. Rose could hear someone screaming for Eugene.

'_MEDIC!'_ it sounded like Penkala and Rose popped her head out of her hole only to see the company's medic fall on top of her.

'_Gahdammit boys! You're heavy_!' she said, pushing Eugene off. Sparing her a quick glance, he adjusted his helmet.

'_You guys hit?' _

'_No, we're good Doc'_ shouted Skinny, grabbing Roses shoulder and pushing her down as dirt and snow fell around them.

'_Stick your head up again Rosie and I'll shootcha_.' He growled as Rose rummaged through her aid kit to find her syrette of morphine.

Seeing Eugene clamber out of the foxhole, she shouted his name to get his attention.

'_Morphine_!' she screamed, throwing the small container at him before allowing Skinny to push her down once more.

'_STAY!_' he yelled at her, looking over to the neighbouring foxhole to see how Babe was doing. Getting a thumbs up as an 'all okay' sign, he ducked back down again to wait out the barrage.

* * *

It was starting to get dark before the German attack stopped. Hurrying to get their hole's finished, the men of Easy were rushing around, trying to get everything ready for the next artillery attack.

Skinny was perched on the side of the foxhole, taking a cigarette break while Rose took over the digging. She had nearly finished and was standing in the middle of the hole, trying to judge how much deeper to dig it.

'_It looks like you've planted a flower_.' Came an amused voice from behind them, Rose didn't even bother to turn around.

'_Geddit Skinny...Rose's is in a hole.'_ George tried to explain as he sat down next to Skinny, pulling out his smokes. Rose just rolled her eyes as Skinny started to laugh.

'_You need more material kid'_ she said, shaking her finger at them both. '_and don't encourage him Skinny.' _

Picking up her shovel, she plunged it into the hard, frozen earth. Another half a metre should do it, she thought.

'_You've got dirt on your nose.'_ George pointed out to her helpfully.

Rose just ignored him, focused on the task at hand.

'_I think we need to go down another half a metre._' She looked up for confirmation from her foxhole buddy.

'_Hey! Why'd you talk to Skinny and not me?_' George complained, pulling out his lighter to light his cigarette.

'_We're buddies, right Rosie?_' Skinny said with a laugh, jumping down in the foxhole and clapping her on the shoulder.

'_Buddies_!' she agreed as George put his hand over his heart and attempted to look devastated.

'_Where's my buddy_?' he cried, looking around. Rose and Skinny just laughed.

'_Don't worry George; you're still my favourite radioman.' _She said solemnly, patting him affectionately on the front of his helmet. _'Now get the hell outta here, we've got a foxhole to finish.'_

George just grinned and saluted her, before spinning and marching off to find more trouble.

* * *

The night sky over Bastogne was beautiful. Rose could see the stars shining brightly at her. They looked so close that she believed that if she reached out, she would be able to just pluck one from the sky. A killjoy to this amazing thought was the fact that there was no cloud cover, which meant that the temperature dropped lower than usual. Every breath that Rose drew in burned her throat so she tucked her nose into her scarf that was tied around her neck and tried to breathe through the heavy fabric. It did help a little, but she was still cold.

Inching sideways a bit, Rose tucked herself a little bit closer to the sleeping Skinny. She had offered to take first watch, but didn't have the heart to wake him up. It was so rare for any of them to get any sleep, so she wasn't going to interrupt her friend's slumber. Rose didn't want to close her eyes either. It seemed that every time she nodded off, she was haunted by the men who were long gone. Meehan, the German soldier from Carentan, Van Klinken and a laughing Dukeman along with dozens more. A hand on her arm shook her out of her thoughts.

'_You s-should t-try to sleep Rosie.'_ Skinny spoke to her through chattering teeth, '_I c-c-can take over wa-atch.' _

'_I'm gonna go for a walk down the line._' She replied, crawling out from under the blanket and shoving her hands in her pockets. '_I'll be right back.'_

Turning towards the tree line, Rose swore she could hear the sound of people singing. Smiling to herself, she picked her way across the snow towards the noise, stopping when she heard her name being called softly.

'_Rose!'_ came a voice, and as she swung around, she smiled at the man standing behind her.

'_Hiya Bill.'_ she went to stand next to him. '_what you doing wandering around in the dark.? Coulda mistaken you for a Jerry' _she joked.

'_Nah way...I'm too damn pretty to be a Kraut'_ Bill replied, holding his arms tightly to his body to keep warm.

'_Didja hear bout Babe nearly getting shot in the ass today by ole Jerry...walked right into a foxhole._' Having already heard the story from Malarkey, she just nodded thoughtfully as they walked in comfortable silence.

'_Jeesus, its cold_.' Rose said eventually, her voice tired. She pushed her bare hands deeper into her pockets as Bill nodded in agreement.

'_I'm looking for the Doc_.' He said as they trudged forward through the thick snow. Rose looked up at him in surprise.

'_How's the leg_' she asked, glancing down at his right leg which he was favouring slightly.

'_Hurts...'_ he muttered, '_fuckin krauts.'_

'_Well, I guess that'd be the last time you steal a motorbike eh Bill.'_ She tried to joke. But Bill just looked at her.

'_Too soon?_' she asked, smiling slightly.

'_Too soon Rosie girl_.' He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and hugging her gently. Rose's smile fell as soon as Bill looked away. Had the German sniper in Holland aimed a little higher, Bill wouldn't be standing there with her. He was lucky to have survived with only a bullet hole in the leg and a piece of shrapnel in the ass. Rose wondered if they all would be that lucky.

Able to see a figure walking quickly towards them, Rose put a hand on Bill arm, making him pause mid step. They watched silently as the figure drew closer. Rose began to reach for her revolver strapped to her waist.

'_Rose, is that you?_'

Breathing a sigh of relief at the familiar Cajun drawl, she raised a hand in greeting as Bill swore next to her.

'_How you doing Gene?'_ she asked, looking at his pale face with concern. Not waiting for the medic to reply, Bill started to walk forwards.

'_Hey Doc, I still got the itching every time I pee'_ he addressed Eugene who started to stride through the snow. '_It's murder.' _

'_I know an' I'm sorry but I just dun have any penicillin fo' your biroute.' _Eugene spoke over his shoulder as he rubbed his hands together for warmth.

Bill swung around to look at Rose bewildered. She just shrugged in response. What did she know about doctoring?

'_Sergeant, look I know it mus' be hell but I can't help yah.'_ Eugene looked frustrated, but it wasn't at Bill, Rose could tell it was frustration at their situation and their lack of medical supplies.

'_alrigh...just drink lots water.' _

Bill's mouth opened in surprise as Eugene walked away, heading towards his foxhole.

'_Water?' Bill exclaimed 'but its pissin that hurts!'_

'_C'mon Bill' _Rose said gently, grabbing his arm and leading him away and back towards the singing.

'_Shut it! SHUT THE HELL UP!' _they heard from behind them.

Swinging around in surprise, the saw Buck Compton run up with a wild look in his eyes. His head was darting back and forth, searching frantically for the source of the noise and Rose was reminded of a frightened rabbit that she used to see in the fields around her home back in the States. Her father would take her and her brother James hunting and she hated hunting rabbits. They always looked so afraid.

'_what's going on here Bill.'_ Buck hissed '_Who the hell's singing.'_

Bill shot a quick look at Rose who looked confused. The Lieutenant in front of them was clearly panicking and she reached out and patted Buck's shoulder.

'_I'll find out, Lieutenant_.' Bill tried to reassure their NCO. '_I'll shut them up_.'

And Rose watched as Bill took off in the direction of the loud singing. Figuring he'd come back for her, Rose turned to follow Eugene, he had a haunted look in his eyes and she was worried.

As she walked towards his foxhole, she could hear Gene muttering to himself. Pausing to listen, she realised it was a prayer. Taking a few steps forward, she called his name softly to announce her presence and when he didn't reply, she slid into the foxhole next to him.

'_How do you do it Eugene?_' she murmured, looking at her friend in amazement as he sat sorting through his meagre medical supplies.

'_..I am with you, battlefield angel.'_ He quoted softly, not looking at Rose who looked at him curiously.

'_Gene?_' she asked curiously.

'_its a poem written by a soldier about battlefield medics_.' He explained quietly, pulling a worn and torn piece of yellowing paper out of his top pocket and carefully unfolding it. Rose could tell that this piece of paper had been read and reread many times, and she was curious to know what kind of poem had affected this young medic beside her.

'_Go on Gene'_ she urged, her teeth chattering loudly. Gene glanced down at her shyly and began to read, his soft Cajun accent making the words sound exotic and she closed her eyes; happy to listen.

'_its called Battlefield Angels_...' he cleared his throat.

_'I am with you, whispered the medic to 'nother fallen hero.  
I am with you, he repeated as he wiped the crimson tears streaming down  
the young soldier's face._

The soldier's eyes opened slowly, his lips struggled to smile.  
He knew the bugler would not be playing today.  
He knew his Flag would remain at full mast.  
For he knew he was saved by a battlefield angel.

As his pain faded and his eyelids grew heavy, once again  
the young soldier heard the soft whisper of the battlefield angel.  
I am with you.

Gene finished and gently folded the precious paper, replacing it in his pocket. Rose just sat there. Her mind was filled with images of all the men that she had seen die in front of her...she realised with horror that Gene had to live with those men...had to live with the responsibility of their deaths; no matter who or what killed them. He was a healer and more often than not, nothing could be done for many of those poor souls. She realised that maybe the horrors of his war were worse than hers.

'_Thankyou_.' She spoke quietly placing a hand on his sleeve. '_you medics are really something.'_

Gene didn't say anything. He just lowered his head, his eyes tightly closed and they sat there in silence, shivering together in the foxhole until Bill came and got her, guiding her back to Skinny and her own foxhole.

* * *

'_How's everyone doing this beautiful morning?_' came a cheery voice early the next morning from above their foxhole.

Rose just rolled over; she had finally gotten comfortable after keeping watch for most of the night, and was looking forward to a couple of hours of shut eye. She was exhausted. Maybe if she ignored him, he would go away.

'_Wakey Wakey'_ the voice spoke again; Rose groaned keeping her eyes tightly closed.

The sound of something solid hitting flesh caught her attention as George let out an outraged cry.

'_DAMMIT SKINNY...what the hell was that for?_!'

She felt the man tucked in the foxhole next to her chuckle.

'_It's too early for house calls Luz'_ he said innocently. Rose just kept quiet, hoping that George wasn't visiting for the reason she suspected. To see her.

'_I want to talk to Rosie_.' She heard him almost whine.

'Dammit!' she thought.

A moment later, she felt a finger poke into her ribs...hard.

'_JEESUS!'_ she swore, sitting upright and rubbing her chest; glaring at Skinny who just grinned innocently and pointed at George.

'_You've got a visitor sleeping beauty.' _

'_Dammit George, what the hell are you doing here so early!_?' she demanded, shielding her eyes with her hand against the bright morning sun.

'_Someone's grumpy in the mornings.'_ George commented sulkily. He had hoped he'd be better received.

Trying to detangle her legs from her blanket, she lost her temper with it and threw up her hands, letting out a string of curse words that would make Bill proud.

Laughing, George reached down and grabbed Rose by the hands, lifting her out of the foxhole and set her on her feet.

_C'mon Flower, I've got something to show you.'_ He spoke as he pulled her across the bright snow.

Temporarily blinded by the light bouncing off the extreme whiteness of the snow, Rose blinked and stumbled slightly. As she bumped into George's shoulder, the ground exploded behind them with an ear splitting bang, sending them both toppling to the ground.

Rose scrambled to her feet and started to run back towards her foxhole where the explosion had come from. She made it two steps before being tackled to the ground. Her body falling heavily into the snow, with George's on top of her.

'_SKINNY!'_ she screamed for her foxhole buddy, trying to push George off. She could see Skinny still sitting where she'd left him, but his head was thrown back and he was screaming in pain.

'_MEDIC'_ George roared, still holding tightly to Rose. He needed to get them out of the open where mortars where still exploding around them, showering them with wood splinters. He could see that Skinny had been hit, but he couldn't take Rose there to see that. Seeing Perconte scrambled into their foxhole to help the wounded man, George looked to the next closest foxhole.

'_Babe! HELP ME_!' He yelled as the redhead zig zagged his way across the snow to them.

Grabbing the struggling Rose under both shoulders, the two men dragged her towards the foxhole and shoved her in before sliding in beside her. George rolled himself over and threw his arms around Rose who was shaking, and he dragged her body under his. He could feel the violent tremors rock her body as shells obliterated the trees and earth around them.

Pressing his face down into her hair, George started to pray as he heard a shell hit just outside their foxhole. Looking up briefly, he could see Babe tucking himself in close on the other side of Rose and in the corner of the foxhole; he shot a quick look of concern at the replacement Julian, who was curled into himself, his arms over his head, and a look of pure terror on his face.

When the shelling finally stopped, Babe climbed out of the foxhole to check the damage. The cry for medic had stopped, and it was all silent. Crawling off of Rose, George could see that she was still in shock. When Perconte came over to let them know that Skinny had been hit in the leg and taken to the hospital in Bastogne, Rose looked down at her hands which were trembling.

'_He's my buddy_..' was all that she said.

* * *

please review


	26. Chapter 26

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to: **Volleyball Babe22, Aleciaa, gothique4, bayumlikedayum, pianoplayer.**

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

When the shelling finally stopped, Babe climbed out of the foxhole to check the damage. The cry for medic had stopped, and it was all silent. Crawling off of Rose, George could see that she was still in shock. When Perconte came over to let them know that Skinny had been hit in the leg and taken to the hospital in Bastogne, Rose looked down at her hands which were trembling.

'_He's my buddy_..' was all that she said.

* * *

_I will be your hope_

_when you feel like it's over_

_and I will pick you_

_when your whole world shatters_

Not Alone by Red

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

George had managed to get Rose up and moving after hearing the bad news about Skinny. The radioman poked and prodded, nagged and joked until she had finally lost her temper with him and stalked off to find someone quiet to sit and think. Her head was pounding, all she could think about was Skinny and how he had screamed…and screamed and screamed. She felt guilty for not being there with him…to help him. It should've been her in that hole.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she walked straight into Muck who was pulling his rosary beads out of his pocket.

'_Oompfh…watch where ya go…_' peering under her helmet, Muck grinned, '_oh heya Rosie._'

'_Where you goin Muck?'_ she asked curiously, glancing down at the religious beads clenched tightly in his hand.

'_The priest is coming round to do Mass_.' He said, looking closely at Rose's drawn face. _'hey, you wanna come with me?'_

Rose had never been very religious. She had been to Church as a child and her parents were Anglican but she had never had any time for religion. She didn't think she believed in it.

'_Why do you go Muck?_' she asked, curiously, needing a reason to go.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then smiled.

'_Well…people go to church for lotsa reasons Rosie. Some for appearances, some for community. But for some, it's a matter of true faith.'_ He said seriously.

'_The simple fact is Rose, that life is hard for most people. The soul can take such a battering…especially in this hell hole.'_

Rose nodded, enraptured with his words.

'_I guess, for me…'_ he said, rubbing the shiny beads between his fingers. _'I come away from church with something more than what I went in with.'_

Rose stared down at the white snow by her feet, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. For so long, she had felt like every bullet she shot, she was losing a part of herself. She felt with every friend that was killed, it was like she'd lost her spark; that irreplaceable thing that made her who she was. Maybe, if what Muck said was possible, she could start to put herself back together again.

'_Rosie?'_ Muck said, taking a step towards her uncertainly at seeing her distress. She looked up and smiled weakly.

'_Lead the way'_

Feeling a little nervous as the service started, Rose found that her trepidation melted away as soon as the priest started prayer. She couldn't understand the latin that he was speaking but there was something so soothing about his voice, that kneeling in the cold snow, Rose found herself whispering a prayer for her friends; her brothers. As the priest blessed the small gathering in front of him, the men stood up

'_Fight well for God and your country. God bless you all. Stay safe_.' He spoke, looking at the men in front of him sadly.

Muck turned to Rose and smiled.

'_Well, if we're gonna die now, we'll die in a state of grace_.' Rose laughed, but it wasn't all that funny. There was something eerily prophetic about the way Muck had stated it, which put her on edge for the rest of the day.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rose was standing behind George in the food line; not that you could class what they were eating as food. It was weighing heavily on everyone's minds that along with them having no ammo, nor winter clothing; their food supplies were starting to run out. They were being fed less and less each day. Along with the cold, an empty stomach had them all feeling miserable. Today, they were being given a small serve of stew that the cook had tried to put together.

Rose had her arms wrapped tightly around her torso, trying desperately to preserve her body heat. Her hands were shaking so badly, her food tins were rattling noisily as she waited her turn.

'_It's cold_.' Came a voice. Rose's head shot up and she looked around at the men with a glare.

'_The next person who says that, will get shot_.' Bill snapped fiercely from his place in line behind her 'f_or stating the fucking obvious.'_

Some of the men started to laugh but Rose remained quiet. It was too cold to laugh..to talk. Chris it was too cold to even breathe. Rose couldn't remember ever being this cold in her whole life. As she sat huddled on a tree log, it started to snow. Bill and George's bodies were tucked in close to her on both sides of her and acted as a buffer to the icy wind; unfortunately, it did nothing for the cold flakes that fell from above. Suddenly losing her appetite, she got to her feet slowly.

'_You shoul' finish that Rose._' Came a soft voice from behind her. Turning, she spotted Eugene sitting by himself, propped against a tree trunk.

Rose just shrugged at her friend and turned to walk back to her foxhole…she needed sleep. At least when she was sleeping, she didn't know she was cold.

'_Rose_!' she heard Babe's voice call from behind and she paused, letting the soldier catch up to her.

'_Hey Babe'_ she muttered grimacing into the wind; it was like a razor through her jacket.

'_Johnny Martin wants us for a combat patrol tomorrow morning_.' Babe spoke through chattering teeth, his lips slightly blue. '_should be fairly quick and with minimal casualties.'_

Rose swore, her teeth clenching on the cigarette dangling from her lips. Dike had been ordering him on patrols every couple of days. He never went on them himself, he was always disappearing; the NCO's could never find him. Rose personally believed that he was trying to dig to China to get himself out of Bastogne.

'_Dike thinks he's found a German outpost that's been poorly manned_.' Babe continued as they trudged towards their separate foxholes.

'_That asshole couldn't find a snowball in a blizzard.'_ Rose said bitterly breathing into her hands, trying desperately to warm them.

Babe attempted a chuckle and they parted ways with a nod.

Rose slid into her foxhole. The silence and emptiness overpowered her, making her breath catch in her chest. Curling herself into a ball, she pulled up the thin blanket and pressed her body into the frozen hard dirt below her.

Rose had never felt like this before. The cold was like a disease, it crept its way through her clothes, into her skin. She could feel the iciness spread through her veins, until her very insides were cold. Rose tried to wriggle her fingers through her gloves but found that although she strained, her fingers didn't move.

Her head dropped lower and lower onto her chest, shivers racking her small frame. She tried to close her eyes, but it felt like her eyelids were frozen open. It was so much colder since Skinny was gone. Rose tried to remember what it was like to be warm. So warm that she was sweating. She could remember sitting in front of the fire at Christmas time with her brother, roasting chestnuts...they had gotten too close and had burnt their faces from the heat of the fire. Now, Rose tried to draw the heat from that memory and wrap it around herself.

'_Flower?'_ she heard dimly through the fog of sleep that was overtaking her. Trying fight her way to the surface, she tried to look up but found that her body wouldn't obey her. It didn't matter anyway. She knew who it was. It was always him.

Rose felt a body slid into the foxhole next to her and she could feel the glorious heat George's body was giving off.

'_I'm not going on the patrol tomorrow Rose._' George said glumly. _'I've been assigned to Nixon temporarily.' _

Rose wanted to answer him, to turn to him and crack a weak joke about an office job but she found that her body wouldn't let her. It was like she was frozen in place. George turned to her, his mouth open to ask her why she wasn't being a smart ass, when he finally noticed that she wasn't okay.

'_Hey…Rose, you're trembling_.' He said softly, touching her cheek.

She dragged her eyes up slowly and tiredly to meet his.

'_I can't feel that…_' She whispered through cracked and frozen lips. '_I can't feel anything George...the only thing I feel is cold.'_

'_Oh Rose._' He looked down at her in sympathy.

'This cold is going to kill me.'

George cocked his head at her, 'It's too cold to die.'

'Too cold to die? Is that even possible?' she asked quietly.

'It feels possible.' George replied and Rose made a noise in the back of her throat that was almost a laugh.

'_I'm so tired. oh god, I'm so tired George_..'hating herself for admitting it

George slid over and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She could feel heat radiating off of his body and she unconsciously pressed herself closer into him. He could feel her body shuddering from the cold. Pulling the coarse blanket up and over them, he rubbed his hand up and down her arm, trying to get some blood flow through. He didn't notice that he was whispering to her, soothing her.

Through the cold, Rose could feel George's arm around her, desperately trying to keep her warm and she could hear his quiet voice blending together.

'_What are you saying?'_ she whispered, her words broken up by her violent shivering. George looked surprised, not realising that he had said anything at all.

'_It was something that my mother told me when Dad died._' He spoke, teeth chattering.

Looking up at him and the haunted look in his eyes, Rose turned her head to rest it against his chest, her arms hugging her body tightly to keep the warmth in. She watched him as he got lost in memories and nudged him with her leg to let him know she was still there.

'_When things are bad, we take comfort in the thought that they could always get worse. And when they are, we find hope in the thought that things are so bad they have to get better'_ he quoted quietly.

Rose just looked down at the small gold watch on her thin wrist, staring at the minute hands that were frozen in time. As she slid into an uneasy sleep, Rose's breath evened out and she didn't feel a hand creep over and wrap its fingers around hers. And with his thumb stroking her wrist, George felt himself drift into a light doze, a content expression on his face.

* * *

Slight movement against his chest jolted George out of his dreams. Looking quickly down at Rose, he could see that she was having a nightmare. She was muttering and her eyes were fluttering beneath her lids; her body moving restlessly from side to side. George could see that she was obviously in distress and placed a hand on her icy cheek, trying to wake her slowly. She yelped suddenly and flinched, tears streaming down her face. George just pulled her in closer and lifted her onto his lap, her face cradling into his chest.

'_Rose...Rosie..wake up_!' he shook her gently by the shoulders gently as she gasped and her eyes flew open wildly.

'_JAMES!'_ she cried out, looking around frantically.

'_Shhhhhh Flower. Its okay_.' He murmured, his hand tracing circles on her back, trying to calm her.

'_it_ _was just a dream?'_ Rose asked, her voice raw with emotion.

'_Yeah Flower...'_ he answered, hugging her closer, '_it was just a dream_.'

Rose seemed to be oblivious of her position in George's arms; and he was just happy to sit there holding her. She looked to be deep in thought, her head tucked under George's chin.

'_I miss him.'_

She spoke so quietly, George almost didn't hear her. He had a suspicion that she wasn't even aware that she was speaking aloud. She never really spoke about her brother.

He knew that she was still half dreaming, but he knew that she felt the cold a lot worse than the rest of the men because she was so small. He worried that she wasn't eating enough; hell, none of them were but Rosie looked half the weight that she was when they'd left Toccoa. George's chest tightened at the thought of losing her to Bastogne, she was starting to fade away. He sighed and tightened his hold around her small body and they sat there in silence, George listening to her heart beat against his chest.

* * *

please review


	27. Chapter 27

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to: **Aleciaa **and** Lift the Wings**.

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

She spoke so quietly, George almost didn't hear her. He had a suspicion that she wasn't even aware that she was speaking aloud.

He knew that she was still half dreaming, but he knew that she felt the cold a lot worse than the rest of the men because she was so small. He worried that she wasn't eating enough; hell, none of them were but Rosie looked half the weight that she was when they'd left Toccoa. George's chest tightened at the thought of losing her to Bastogne, she was starting to fade away. He sighed and tightened his hold around her small body and they sat there in silence, George listening to her heart beat against his chest.

* * *

_I don't wanna fight a war that no ones's gonna win_

_All this time we've grown apart, looking for an end_

_If I'm the one who's holding on and holding back_

_here's how we begin: say it now_

Say It Now by The Afters

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

'_You gotta wake up Rosie..Get up_!' A gentle voice cut through her consciousness, pulling her back to reality. The first thing she realised as she started to wake was that she was gloriously warm, and the second thing was that she was lying on something soft. Soft and alive.

Her eyes shot open and she found herself looking into a pair of soft brown eyes. Her mouth fell open in surprise. Rose remembered falling asleep huddled close to George and she must have drifted off while they were talking. But she had no idea how she ended up sleeping in his lap. Seeing her surprise, George grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

'_Don't worry; it's not the first time a broad couldn't keep her hands off me.' _

She just looked up at him confused. Confused at how she had gotten there and confused at why she hadn't moved off of him yet. She was curled into his body and there was something wonderfully intimate about it. The thought terrified Rose and she blinked, her eyes clouding with emotion.

Noticing her change of expression, the smile fell from George's lips and his eyes focused on hers intently, waiting.

Her breath hitched as he reached up with one hand and brushed a stray lock of hair off of face, her hand responding as she pressed her palm into his chest, over his heart. George tightened his arms slightly, drawing her in even closer if that were possible. Rose felt like she was still dreaming, she felt like she could stay curled up with him forever. She didn't feel cold, or pain or the war around them. She didn't realise that she'd been moving her face closer to his until a shout shattered the spell that they both had been under.

'_ROSIE!_' Babe's voice yelled out; it was time for the patrol.

Rose shook her head, clearing it and sprung to her feet. She couldn't believe what had almost happened. What she had almost done. She had nearly ruined everything. Looking at the man still sitting in the foxhole, she tugged her earlobe nervously.

'_I've…I gotta go George_.' She said awkwardly, glancing at the group that was gathering in the distance. There'd be hell to pay if she didn't gear up soon.

George just stared at her, looking just as astonished as she felt. She took a step towards him and opened her mouth to say something…anything.

'_CHRIST ROSIE! LETS GO_!'

It was Johnny Martin this time and he was pissed. Giving her best friend one last confused glance, she grabbed her gun and raced over to where Babe was waiting for her with Bill.

'_Jeesus Rosie'_ Babe cuffed her on the shoulder _'took you long enough to do your hair_.'

Rose laughed uneasily, her mind whizzing around at 100 miles a minute.

'_Leave her alone Babe_,' Bill snapped, '_we've got enough to worry about with this fog setting in, than fuckin beauty routines.'_

Glancing at her friend gratefully, she looked towards the path that they would be walking. Thick white mist was gathering, making seeing anything further than arms-reach impossible.

She swore. How the hell would they be able to find the Germans in this? Pushing all thoughts of George aside, she slung her rifle over her shoulder and started to walk forward, rubbing her hands together for warmth. The fog was damp and so Rose was not only cold, but wet as well.

* * *

'_Babe_?' Rose heard Julian ask through the whiteness, sounding panicked. She turned towards his voice, not being able to see anything in front of her except whiteness.

'_Julian_?' she called as she heard Babe yell Julian's name from her right. She stopped in her stride. This was starting to become ridiculous. Rose cursed Dike under her breath for ordering them on this patrol. Men were going to get killed, purely because they couldn't recognize each other through the fog.

Seeing a figure materialise out of the mist in front of her, she raised her gun as the soldier raised his hands in alarm.

'_Don't shoot, Rose_..' he yelled, '_its Julian.'_

She waited until he made it to her side before they started walking again. Hearing a stick snap behind her, she froze. Noticing her stop, Julian paused and swung around, his gun pointed out into the fog.

'_Flash'_ Rose whispered and they both waited, straining their ears through the silence.

'_Thunder'_ came a decidedly Philadelphian accent. Julian let out a loud sigh of relief.

'_Christ Babe, you scared the shit outta Rose_.' He laughed as Rose rolled her eyes, her ears still pricked, listening for any noise.

'_yeah sure sure Julian._' She murmured as Babe jogged up.

'_Get a load of this fog'_ Babe complained to them, a look of disgust on his face. '_Can't see my own gahdam hand in front of my face.'_

'_I just wanna know how the hell we're gonna get back'_ Rose muttered as she lit herself a cigarette, the boys just grunted in agreement as Malarkey appeared behind them, making them all jump.

'_What do we have here? Sarge Barker smoking a fag? Smoking doesn't get rid of all your problems, you know.' Malarkey teased as he fell into step with them all._

'_Get lost Malark, I have an excuse. It was a rough night and I feel like shit.'_

'_You look it too.' He replied cheekily and as Rose opened her mouth to answer, he carried on, changing the subject. __'Its nearly Christmas boys…and Rosie_.' He stated diplomatically, giving her an apologetic grin.

Rose just tucked her chin lower into her scarf as they walked carefully forward, keeping their eyes peeled for the German outpost, their guns at the ready.

'_What do you want for Christmas Rose_?' Babe asked quietly.

'_A fuckin pony_.' She answered sarcastically. She was cold, wet and it had started to snow. She would run Currahee over and over again if it meant she could get a good hot meal.

'_Nah seriously'_ Julian asked, chuckling.

Rose thought carefully for a moment. Hitler being blown to Timbucktoo, a million dollars and Humphrey Bogart jumping out a cake singing show tunes all crossed her mind.

'_A big beautiful warm coat'_ she said finally, looking up at the young replacement. '_And a pair of pink mittens that don't have any goddamn holes in them.'_

The boys all turned to laugh at her.

'_Pink mittens?'_ Malarkey asked, raising his eyebrow.

'_Damn straight'_ Rose nodded '_A girl needs a bit of luxury now and again_.' She said loftily.

'_Julian!'_ Johnny Martin's voice carries over the wind _'Up front. You're lead scout.'_

Looking excited, Julian scrambled up, his helmet bouncing low over his forehead as he ran forward.

Shaking his head at his foxhole buddy, Babe just shook his head.

'_Christ…fucking replacements_.' He muttered as Rose leaned over and tapped him hard on the top of his helmet.

'_I remember when you were a replacement bucko'_ she said with a wink.

He grinned down at her cheekily as they came to a stop and crouched in the snow, waiting for Johnny's command.

'_Do you reckon it's ever gonna stop?'_ Malarkey asked, looking up at the snow falling gently from the clouds above.

'_Oh Christ Don, I don't know.._' Rose drawled sarcastically '_There's this little thing called Winter and its followed by this thing called Spring.' _

Hearing a chuckle come from behind her, she spun on her heels to see Bill saunter over.

'_Someone's been spending a little bit too much time with Luz'_ Bill stated '_Even his terrible jokes are rubbing off on you Rosie girl.' _

Rose laughed and began to straighten up to stand next to Bill when the sound of gunfire rang out. They all dropped to the ground as they heard machine gun fire ahead of them.

'_Is that the outpost?'_ Rose whispered to no one in particular.

Bill lifted his head and listened carefully as more gunfire started.

'_I think its their goddamn line!_' he said in disbelief.

Suddenly, a figure emerged through the mist and ran past them, their feet crunching heavily in the snow as they headed back in the direction of Battalion CP.

'_Was that Lieutenant Peacock?_' Rose asked wildly, her eyes looking around at her friends shocked faces.

'_Jeesus Christ!_' Babe swore as Johnny Martin roared for help.

Jumping to her feet, Rose followed Babe as he weaved through the trees towards a pile of wooden logs. Martin was taking cover behind the solid wood and Rose could see that Julian had been hit. He was lying on his back in the snow. She could see blood pouring out of a wound in his neck and its redness contrasted with the pristine snow beneath him. Leaping the last few steps, Babe and Rose hit the logs at the same time.

'_Whaddawe got?'_ Yelled Bill from the tree next to them where he was taking cover.

'_Kids down!'_ screamed Martin, his face white. Rose looked over, Julian had turned onto his side, facing them and he had one hand up to his throat, trying to stem the blood flow.

'_JULIAN_!' Rose screamed as he opened his mouth to call for help but couldn't get the words out. His eyes were locked with Rose's, pleading with her to help him.

'_I can get to him'_ Babe yelled from beside her as he crawled around her to try and reach his friend.

Rose and Bill looked to Johnny Martin who swore and then yelled for suppressing fire. Taking a deep breath, Rose rolled onto her knees and joined Martin and Bill as they emptied their clips into the German line. She could hear gunfire next to her and looking around quickly, she could see that every man on the patrol had left the safety of their cover to provide suppressing fire so that Babe could get to Julian.

The Germans responded by hitting their line with everything they had. Wood chips flew into the air as the bullets penetrated the logs that were providing cover to Rose, Babe and Johnny. Rose winced as a large splinter nicked her the skin along her cheekbone and ducked down to reload. She could see that Babe was trying to crawl out to Julian, but the Germans were peppering the snow in front of him.

'_Its suicide Babe!_' Bill yelled from over his shoulder as Rose reached out and grabbed Babe's shoulder. Babe was yelling at Julian, trying to reassure him and get him to stop moving. But Julian was still looking at Rose, one arm stretched out to her, blood starting to pour out of his mouth.

'_I'm right here Julian…I'm still right here._' She spoke firmly as she reached for his hand, the snow peppering up with bullets around them. She had no idea how a second bullet hadn't hit them yet._ 'I haven't gone anywhere.'_

'_Don't move…DON'T MOVE_.' Babe was screaming, a horrified expression on his face.

'_STOP MOVING'_ Rose was yelling now too. They both had one arm outstretched, willing themselves to reach the wounded man. Babe stilled his struggle and rolled over to shoot a glance at Martin.

'_Fuck…Sarge…._' Babe looked close to tears _'Wha-..?_' He didn't know what else to say…they couldn't reach him. Rose dropped her head. They had to leave him, they couldn't stay here.

'_PULL BACK!'_ Martin started to yell, the men began to fall back into the tree line. The German's renewed their assault with a new ferocity. Bullets were flying through the air everywhere. Grenade and mortar fire were blasting up the ground around them.

'_Stay with us! Look at me! We're coming back!_' Babe shouted only having eyes for Julian.

'_We have to go Babe'_ Rose screamed, pulling on his arm as Johnny ran past them. Babe just tried to shake her off, still reaching out to the dying man in front of them.

'_DON'T MOVE…we're coming to get you!'_ he screamed.

'_ROSIE!_' she felt herself being lifted off the ground and pushed in the direction of the trees. Spinning, she saw Bill lift Babe the same way and she turned and began to run…trying to get to safety.

* * *

She was racing through the trees, her rifle clutched tightly in her hands; she could hear Bill and Babe running behind her, their heavy breathing mingling with hers and the sound of machine gun fire from behind them. She could see dense forest in front of her and the relieving thought that she'd finally made it to safety crossed her mind when a searing hot pain in her right leg sent her stumbling before she was blown off her feet in a loud shell explosion to her right.

She was flying through the air and Rose felt a moment of wonder before being slammed back down into the heavy ground and rolling until she fetched up against a tree. Dazed, Rose glanced down to see wooden splinters sticking up out of her leg where she could see torn and exposed flesh. Reaching a shaking hand down, she touched a finger to the wound and bringing her hand back to her face, she could see the pad of the finger stained bright red.

'_ROSE!'_ she heard someone shout, their voice muffled. Her ears were still ringing from the blast. She could feel herself being dragged across the snow, the sound of machine gun fire fading as her hearing cleared.

'_Fuck Bill…whaddawe do?_' she heard Babe say, his accent making his words string into one.

'_Get Doc Roe'_ Bill's panicked voice came from above her. She looked up to see a soldier with red hair turning and sprinting away into a swirl of white snow. Suddenly the numbness wore off and the pain hit her, taking her breath away.

'_Bill'_ she cried out scared. '_BILL!'_

'_Shhh..I'm right here Rosie_.' And he was there with her, holding her hand as she screwed her face up with agony.

'_MEDIC!'_ he roared, turning his head to look for Eugene.

'_Oh god..it hurts.'_ She whimpered.

'_I know it does Rosie girl...just hold on okay?'_ he rambled, trying to keep her conscious.

'My chest...' Rose wheezed, gasping for breath, 'Can't breathe.'

'Christ,' Bill swore violently and Rose felt his hands on her...strong but gentle. She could feel them probing carefully over her body. Checking for unseen wounds. As he began to lift the hem of her shirt, she tried to smile at him, her face tight with pain.

'_...first date?..'_ she wheezed, coughing in an attempt to relieve the pressure on her chest.

'_I'm being a perfect gentleman,'_ Bill spoke defensively as he felt her ribs gently, searching for breaks. '_I'm gonna have you home before 11 and everything.'_

Rose slumped her head back into the snow as Bill lowered her shirt.

'_I don't think you've broken any ribs...'_ he said uncertainly, _'your leg...we need the Doc...MEDIC!'_ he shouted again, panic tinging his words. Rose reached out, searching for his hand. Bill, knowing what she wanted, instantly reached out and wrapped his large hand around hers.

'_You're gonna be fine. You've just gotta hold on. We're gonna get old, you and me. and you're gonna pop out lots of pretty babies and marry some rich banker and live in the house on top of the hill.' _

She gasped as the cold air suddenly hit the exposed flesh, her hand tightened painfully around Bill's fingers.

'_And we're gonna be best friends..chasing each other 'round with our fucking walking sticks._' Bill continued, looking frantically for any sign of the medic.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw Perconte run forward.

'_Sir, is she gonna be okay?_' he asked, panic evident in his voice.

Trying to reassure her friend, Rose attempted to smile.

'_I'm fine Perco, damn Jerry caught me this time..._' she said tightly, her leg felt like it was on fire. '_Gene can stitch me up good as new._'

She winced as Bill who was kneeling over her stabbed her left thigh with morphine, the pain fading instantly, giving her instant relief. Rose gasped and then laid her head back against the soft snow beneath her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the dreamy, lightheaded feeling that was overtaking her. For the first time in weeks, she didn't feel cold anymore. She felt like she was floating in the fog that surrounded her.

'_Rose?'_ she heard Bill say sharply from far away and she opened her eyes to see his anxious face swim in and out of focus. She reached a hand up and tried to pat his face but misjudged the distance and hit air. She let out a giggle.

'_Bill Gonorrheaaaaaaah...' _she drawled _'I fucking love you_.'

'_Holy Christ, how much morphine did you give her_?' she heard Perco ask.

Bill looked up worriedly at Perconte who was trying to put pressure on the wound on her right thigh. The bleeding was thankfully beginning to slow around the wooden splinters impaled in her flesh.

'_Only one syrette...I've never seen anyone react like this to morphine Perco._' His eyes flashed back down to the girl lying in front of him, who was looking up at him dreamily. _'...she is pretty small though..?'_ he said uncertainly.

'_Move..coming through..._' they heard Eugene yell as he pushed his way to the front and drop to his knees next to Bill.

'_Hey Rosie'_ the medic smiled gently at her, his familiar blue eyes looking serious as his fingers dug into her wound, feeling for shrapnel. She didn't even blink as Gene pulled out the wooden splinters, the sight making Bill and Perco flinch.

'_Gene!.._' Rosie beamed up at Eugene, '_I love Geeeeeene._' She drawled, trying to imitate his Cajun accent.

Looking up at Bill questioningly, the other man shrugged.

'_I only gave her one syrette of morphine Doc_.' He said helplessly, utterly flabbergasted at how Rose was acting with her leg open and bleeding into the snow beneath her.

'_Lemme have a quick look, huh?_ The medic asked, checking her pulse.

'_I was trying to find George. Have you seen him?_' she asked politely to no one in particular, her head rolling from side to side searching for her best friend.

'_He's coming Rosie girl_.' Bill said tenderly, brushing back a lock of hair that had fallen forward onto her face.

'_I'm n 't goin anywhere widdout my radioman_.' Her voice began to slur as the morphine over took her system and her eyes slid shut.

'_ROSE!'_ Bill and Perco yelled, turning to look at Eugene who had just finished sprinkling sulpha over her wounded leg.

'_We've gotta get her outta here now_.' His voice was sharp as he motioned for a jeep and the three men carried her carefully to the vehicle.

'_Doc…?_' Bill grabbed Gene's shoulder when they had her safely secured. The medic just looked at the Sergeant for a long moment and then tried to smile before hopping in the front seat.

As they watched the jeep disappear into the swirling snow, Perco looked up at Bill.

'_Who's gonna tell him_?' he asked.

Bill just sighed, thinking about how George Luz was going to react when he heard the news.

'_It's not your fault Bill.'_ Perco tried to assure him and the bigger man turned to head back to camp, hoping that someone had told George that.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! XO


	28. Chapter 28

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to: **EVERYBODY!** I absolutely adored the reviews that I received for the last chapter! It was pretty emotional to write and it took me a while so it was lovely to receive good feedback on it.

On another note, I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short. To be honest, this chapter was hard for me to churn out. I guess I'm so eager to get to the interesting bits that I want to skip over the less exciting parts. But please enjoy regardless of what I say!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

'_I'm n 't goin anywhere widdout my radioman_.' Her voice began to slur as the morphine over took her system and her eyes slid shut.

'_ROSE!'_ Bill and Frank yelled, turning to look at Eugene who had just finished sprinkling sulpha over her wounded leg.

'_We've gotta get her outta here now_.' His voice was sharp as he motioned for a jeep and the three men carried her carefully to the vehicle.

'_Doc…?_' Bill grabbed Gene's shoulder when they had her safely secured. The medic just looked at the Sergeant for a long moment and then tried to smile before hopping in the front seat.

As they watched the jeep disappear into the swirling snow, Frank looked up at Bill.

'_Who's gonna tell him_?' he asked.

Bill just sighed, thinking about how George Luz was going to react when he heard the news.

* * *

_Lost in the rain again,_

_when will it ever end?_

Not Alone by Red

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

'_I've…I gotta go George._' Rose looked over her shoulder. George knew that she had to go. But he needed to say something…anything. He needed to tell her the truth before she walked away.

'_tell her you idiot_!' Tab's voice echoed in his head. But it felt like his face was frozen in place. He couldn't move, he felt the cold permeate through his clothes where she had been pressed against him…he shivered, remembering how warm Rose had felt in his arms.

She was looking at him, a conflicted look in her eyes. She took a step towards him uncertainly. Her mouth opened to say words...beautiful words. But he never got to hear them. The men were calling for her impatiently.

'_CHRIST ROSIE! LETS GO_!' came the voice of Johnny. If George was functioning at all, he would have killed him.

Rose gave him a look that he didn't understand and raced over to the men where she disappeared, vanishing into the white mist. Leaving before he got a chance to tell her how he really felt.

* * *

George thumped his head with his palm.

'_Stupid.. stupid…stupid.'_

George almost wished he'd gone on the patrol. Anything to beat the boredom. Nixon had him double checking all the codes and frequencies for the radio. They had been at it for over two hours before Nixon had decided to take a break. He had wanted to chat, something that George definitely did NOT want to do.

'_You're making a huge mistake buddy.'_ Nixon said, sitting down and pulling out his flask. George, trying to ignore him, was looking down at his ledger with the radio frequencies on them. The figures swimming in front of his eyes as the dark haired man continued.

'_getting involved with Rosie_.' George's head shot up

Nixon just laughed to see George's face.

'_Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't admitted your feelings for each other yet?'_ he said, looking surprised when he saw George's uncomfortable expression_. 'Dick and I have got money on you two getting together.'_

'_with all due respect sir, its none of your fucking business_.' George was staring hard at the Lieutenant.

'_How are either of you gonna be able to fight when you're both too busy worrying about each other.'_ Taking a long swig from his flask, Nixon rubbed his hands tiredly over his face, his fingers rubbing the thick stubble that was growing along his chin. George stood quickly, his eyes flashing angrily.

'_Don't you think I've thought about that?'_ he asked pacing in front of Nixon, '_Don't you think that the thought of her getting hurt makes my heart actually stop beating._' He paused and looked dejectedly down at his hands. Maybe his feelings for her were a mistake. Maybe he should just accept the fact that they were friends and she was just another buddy. And always would be.

But he couldn't forget what had happened this morning. He remembered the softness of her body curled into his and the look of wonder and confusion on her face. Groaning, he dropped his face into his hands.

'_Christ Luz, you're in deeper shit than I thought_.' Nixon just shook his head and took another swig from his silver flask.

The sound of footsteps crunching heavily in the snow caught both of the men's attention, and they looked up and out towards the road where the patrol had gone. Seeing a figure materialize out of the snow, George stepped forward, his eyes straining to identify the person who was sprinting towards them. It was too tall to be Rose, but why was there only one man? Where were the rest of the men? Where was Rose?

'_Lieutenant Peacock!'_ Nixon yelled sharply, waving his arms at the figure.

'_What the fuck?'_ George swore under his breath. It was the lieutenant he realised as the officer ran up to the tent and looked at them both wildly.

'_We made contact with the German line.'_ He said, gasping for breath unable to meet their eyes. George was confused, what the man doing here without the rest of the squad? A horrifying thought struck him and his breath caught. Was Peacock the only survivor? Had the German's killed everyone?

'_How many casualties?' _Nixon asked, placing a hand gently on the man's sleeve, trying to calm him.

'_I…I don't know.' _

'_Did the German's cross our line?_' Nixon pressed, needing this information.

'_I..I'm not sure.'_ Peacock licked his lips nervously, _'I came back to brief CP as soon as we made contact.'_

'_WHAT?'_ George exploded as Nixon removed his hand from Peacock's arm as if he'd been burned, a look of disgust on his face.

'_Are you telling me,'_ Nixon said, his voice dead quiet. '_that you left our men out there with no one in command?' _

'_I thought I needed to get back to_-' Peacock stammered but was cut off as Nixon looked past him and barked an order at George.

'_Luz, get Winters here stat_.'

Racing out of the tent, George's heart was in his throat. He knew that the boys were with her, and they'd look out for her. He was reassured to know that some of the men cared for her almost as much as he did. Under the eyes of Bill and Babe, she'd be fine.

About halfway to Winters foxhole, he bumped into the Captain where he quickly briefed the man of the situation. Shooting George a quick glance, Winter's mouth tightened as they hurried towards their outpost where Nixon was talking quickly to Liebgott and Joe Toye. Seeing Nixon hold his fist to his forehead in disbelief, George ran over to them. Liebgott and Toye had been ordered back by Johnny Martin as soon as they had come under heavy fire, he was told. George was looking at their faces and he could see that neither of them would look him in the eye.

'_What is it!'_ he demanded as he spotted men running through the trees towards them. The patrol was back.

'_George_' Nixon turned to him and spoke quietly. _'They called in a jeep. Someone got hit.'_

George's eyes shot up and he grabbed the front of Joe Toye's jacket.

'_Who is it? WHO THE FUCK IS IT?_' he was yelling at his friend who was shaking his head and yelling at him that he didn't know.

'_LUZ! Up front with me.'_ Winters yelled and George spun on his heel and raced towards the Captain. His eyes scanning faces that were running past him.

'_I need to contact Colonel Sink'_ Winters said calmly, his eyes locked on the forest in front of him where more men were starting to emerge through the mist.

Dialling the right frequency on the radio with shaking fingers, George tried to calm the fluttering feeling that was trying to overpower him.

'_Pull yourself together Luz_.' He muttered to himself before relaying Winters message with the words '_She's fine. She's okay'_ replaying over and over inside his head.

Working on the radio actually helped him and for a moment, he forgot about the patrol completely and his thoughts were full of radio frequencies and codes; this was routine, this was natural to him. This was what he was trained to do. A hand on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts and George spun quickly to see Malarkey looking at him soberly.

'_Got a smoke Luz?_' Malark asked, trying to smile at him with trembling lips. But George was searching the clearing at the men who were recovering from the failed patrol. She wasn't there. He could see Babe standing off to the side with Buck Compton arguing frantically with the lieutenant. From what George could understand, Babe wanted to go back. The look on the young soldiers face chilled George to his very core. Babe's eyes were wild and bright, he looked close to tears and there was a smear of blood on his cheek.

'_What the fuck happened out there?'_ he asked under his breath as his eyes moved on. Finally he noticed a figure sitting by himself on a large tree branch, his head cradled in his hands. It was Bill.

Ignoring Malarkey's request, George walked slowly towards the man, his face scrunched up as if he was in pain. Coming to stand in front of the bent figure, George could see that Bill's hands were stained bright red.

Bill spoke quietly, not looking up but knowing who was standing in front of him.

'_Mortar blast Luz…she got hit in the leg_.' Bill's hands clenched tightly as he brought them down to look at them, the look of disgust evident on his face at the sight of her blood blemishing his skin. George couldn't take his eyes off of Bill's hands, they horrified him. She had been with him only hours before. She had been standing in front of him talking to him. Now Bill had her blood on him.

'_Doc Roe took her to Bastogne.'_ Bill continued, '_he reckon's she'll make it_.'

His breath left him in a rush as George dropped to sit next to his friend.

'_Jeesus Christ_.'

* * *

Rose blinked; she could see soft flakes of snow falling from the sky above her. Groaning softly, she tried to sit up; she needed to see where she was. Feeling a firm hand on her shoulder pushing her back down again she turned her head to see Gene's worried face looking down at her.

'_How ya doin' Rosie?_' he asked softly. Rose tried to speak but had to clear her throat.

'_been better.'_ She croaked looking down for the first time at her leg. It was wrapped tightly in a bandage, and although it still sent sparks of pain shooting through her periodically, the pain was definitely less than what it was in the forest.

Gene smiled softly at her and looked up to signal someone over.

Rose, for the first time was able to look around and scrutinise her surroundings. She was on stretcher lying on a jeep…they seemed to be in some sort of town.

'_We're in Bastogne. They gotta hospital here_.' Gene spoke, seeing her curious glances.

Rose looked up; they were outside of a large cathedral. It was beautiful, made of stone with large stained glass windows.

'_I can't remember the last time I was in a Church'_ Rose whispered, suddenly exhausted. Gene looked down at her quickly.

'_C'mon driver, help me carry 'er inside_' she heard his accented voice say sharply as Rose closed her eyes.

Feeling herself being lifted and then carried through the air, Rose could make out the sounds of someone screaming in agony and a soft voice speaking in French, smoothing her brow, before she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

please review


	29. Chapter 29

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyou to: **Lift the Wings and everyone else who has read and reviewed, or even just read. You all are amazing :)**

Quote by **Henry Scott Holland**

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

'_We're in Bastogne. They gotta hospital here_.' Gene spoke, seeing her curious glances.

Rose looked up; they were outside of a large cathedral. It was beautiful, made of stone with large stained glass windows.

'_I can't remember the last time I was in a Church'_ Rose whispered, suddenly exhausted. Gene looked down at her quickly.

'_C'mon driver, help me carry 'er inside_' she heard his accented voice say sharply as Rose closed her eyes.

Feeling herself being lifted and then carried through the air, Rose could make out the sounds of someone screaming in agony and a soft voice speaking in French, smoothing her brow, before she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

_You're moving faster than an outboun__d train_

_trying to find a way to outrun pain_

_and every time you start to come undone_

_you always start to run._

I'll Stay by Cadia

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Opening her eyes slowly, Rose could hear unfamiliar sounds around her. The hum of men talking, laughing, groaning and she could even hear the sound of someone's screams. The noise of it made her blood run cold. As she struggled to sit up, she heard a voice close to her speak.

'_Welcome back to the land of the living._' A man with a bandage around his forehead spoke cheerily, flashing her a smile.

'_You've been sleeping for ages.'_ The soldier next to the first man spoke, he was missing an arm. Noticing her glance at the missing limb, he raised his only arm and gave her a jolly salute.

'_Where…my leg?...Easy?'_ Rose muttered; bring a hand up to her temple. She felt dizzy and disorientated. Trying to remember what had happened, she knew that she'd been wounded on the patrol. And she could recall Bill's panicked face coming in and out of focus. Rose grabbed at a faint memory, it was Gene and there was a churc-. Looking around, she could see that she was in the middle of what looked to be a makeshift hospital. She was surrounded by wounded soldiers; there was blood and dirt everywhere. In the corner, she could see a nurse with a blue hair kerchief running into another room, a man on a stretcher behind her.

'_We're in Bastogne?'_ she asked her two companions who looked at each other and chuckled.

'_Sure am doll.'_

'_Okay, time to go._' Rose set her mouth determinedly and swung her legs around slowly. Ignoring the stabbing pain in her right thigh, she stood shakily and gently rested some of her weight onto her wounded leg.

'_I don't think that's such a good ide-HEY!_' The man with the bandaged head yelled out as Rose let out a cry and toppled forwards, her leg giving way under her.

Catching her under the arms, the man lifted her gently back onto her stretcher. Rose slumped down on her back, her arm flung over her eyes, trying to hide her tears of pain and fear.

'_I don't think you're gonna be walking on that leg anytime soon._' The man said, patting her on the arm.

'_Thankyou_.' She whispered, her eyes still covered.

'_Call me Jake._' She heard the man with the bandage say '_this here is Thomas._' Looking out from under her arm, she saw the man who had lost his arm wave at her jauntily.

'_I'm Rose_.' She murmured, giving them both a weak smile.

'_Well Rose_,' Jake said, reaching down to pick up a piece of paper that had fluttered to the ground when Rose had tried to stand _'you missed your visitor. He was here for ages, had to be dragged away by Renee'_ he nodded towards the nurse that Rose had seen rushing around.

Her eyes looked up confused at her new friend. '_Who was it?'_

'_Dunno..'_ Rose's face fell. _'but he left a note_.' And he handed her the paper before retreating back to his stretcher to let her read in peace.

_Flower,_

_Im giving this to the Doc to give to you. He's heading into town to pick up supplies and he promised he'd deliver this personally. The fog broke Rosie, so don't worry about us. We're all okay. Hope you're doing okay. I don't want…(the next few lines were heavily crossed out, Rose couldn't read them.).. Come back to us soon._

_Yours, Radioman._

'_George'_ Rose breathed. She could only imagine what he was going through. Suppressing a small sob, she closed her eyes. The sound of a man screaming in pain intensified. She missed her friends. She missed George.

* * *

George felt like he was going out of his mind. It had been a week since Rose had been wounded on patrol. More than seven days since he'd seen her last. He had only gotten colder, hungrier and more bad tempered as the days went on. He missed Rose. He missed having her near him and their conversations. He even missed her stupid jokes that she told, trying to outdo his own.

Doc Roe had come back from the hospital after the big supply drop with good news. Rose was recovering well and she'd be back out on the line in a fortnight. He hadn't been able to talk to her, she'd been sleeping. But the Doc reassured George that she was looking okay and that he'd made sure she'd gotten his note.

They were waiting in their foxholes, the men of Easy could see the German's across the clearing starting to emerge from their side of the forest. The ground rumbled with artillery and heavy armour that the enemy had sent in their direction.

Hearing a gunshot, George who was sharing a foxhole with Malarkey, looked over to see Smokey stumble backwards from his machine gun, a hole through the shoulder.

'_SMOKEY'S HIT!'_ George screamed as he jumped out of his hole and ran to his friend. Lipton reached Smokey at the same time as George and together they heaved him out of the hole and dragged him back out of the line of fire.

'_You're okay Smokey._' George tried to smile at the wounded man, but felt like crying. A hand on his shoulder made him breathe out in relief as Eugene kneeled next to him, his hands already searching for Smokey's wound.

'_I can't feel my legs Gene._' Smokey cried, a look of horror on his face. Eugene didn't say anything, his face screwed up in concentration.

'_HERE THEY COME'_ came a scream from behind them and George and Eugene looked over their shoulders to see German tanks come into sight, rolling ominously towards them.

Shooting a look at the medic, George opened his mouth but Eugene beat him to it, already understanding.

'_I got it..'_ he said, pulling out a bandage. _'GO!'_ Sparing one last glance at Smokey, George sprinted back into his foxhole where the battle was raging.

* * *

Rose needed to get out of the hospital. It was hell. She'd rather be back in her foxhole freezing her ass off than spend another night surrounded by dying men, screaming for their mothers. The main nurse, a girl not much older than Rose herself, had come over to see if Rose needed anything. Looking at the exhausted woman in front of her, Rose felt a wave of sympathy.

'_What can I do?' _she asked, grabbing Renee's sleeve. _'Give me a job'_

'_You still can't walk'_ Renee replied, looking down at the injured girl.

'_I'm gonna go crazy in here. I need something to do_.' Rose said quietly, her grip loosening and letting her hand fall back to her side on the stretcher.

Finally Renee had relented and given Rose a pile of bed sheets that she needed to rip and then fold to be used as bandages for the wounded. Rose put her head down and spent the rest of the morning ripping and folding until she felt eyes on the back of her neck.

Looking up, she saw Gene standing in the doorway, watching her. She felt her face break into a wide smile as she waved him over. It had been a long time since she'd seen a familiar face. She'd missed him.

'_Its good to see you Gene.' _She said warmly trying to catch his eye. But the Cajun had a haunted look on his thin, pale face.

'_Gene?'_ she asked quietly, the smile falling off her face.

'_Smokey got hit.'_ He muttered, finally dragging his eyes up to meet hers. '_he's paralysed.'_

Rose swore and closed her eyes briefly before opening them and focusing on the man in front of her.

'_Are you okay Eugene?'_ she asked. He stared at her for a moment before his face crumpled, tears sliding silently down his face. Rose, not being able to hug him, just reached and grabbed his hand. They stood there silently for a moment, drawing strength from each other before Gene pulled away, drawing his sleeve quickly over his eyes. Rose stretched down and pulled a folded piece of grubby paper from under her helmet and held it out to her friend.

'_This is for George_.' She said. _'I need to you to tell him that_-' she was interrupted by a soft voice.

'_Eugene?'_ the medic and Rose turned to see Renee standing in the doorway, a concerned look on her face. As he glanced down at Rose indecisively, she grinned and pushed him towards the nurse, shoving the note into his hand.

'_Go' _she said softly.

Shooting her a quick look of thanks, Eugene walked over to where Renee was standing and they just looked at each other. Feeling like she was interrupting something private and intimate, Rose rolled over and came face to face with Jake who smirked at her.

'_Wanna play some cards Rose_?' he asked, holding up a grimy deck.

Seeing a priest beginning to pray over a man who had just died, Rose sighed and grabbed the cards from her new friend and began to shuffle.

* * *

'_Merry Christmas Malark'_ George smiled tossing his friend his last pack of smokes, _'compliments of Jolly ole saint Luz_.'

Malarkey just looked up at him bewildered. They had been walking back to their foxholes when George had remembered the cigarettes that he'd manage to scrounge for his friend.

'_You're a fucking angel George Luz._' Malark said, a smiling spreading on his face. Lucky Strikes cigarettes were rarer than electric heaters in these woods.

'_yeah yeah, so people keep telling me.'_ George laughed, waving goodnight to his friend as Malarkey slid into his foxhole that he shared with Muck and Penkala.

'_Where the hell didja get those_?' George heard Muck exclaim, chuckling he walked forward, heading back towards his foxhole.

He'd gotten nearly 10 yards away from his hole before the familiar sound of mortar fire whizzed past him and he ducked as it hit the patch of trees in front of him. Immediately he heard a scream and winced as the loud yell for a medic echoed through the trees. Standing stock still, George waited to hear his own name being called in order to radio in for a jeep. But it never came. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the tree line and began running towards him. George recognized him, it was Babe.

'_We need a jeep Luz' _

'_Who got hit?'_ George yelled out as the young soldier from Philadelphia ran past him, heading towards Eugene's foxhole.

'_Harry Welsh'_ came the shouted reply as Babe didn't even bother to stop. They needed Eugene.

George just shook his head with disgust. What a waste. Harry was a good man. So many of them had been wounded and killed. As he radioed through for a jeep to take Harry to the hospital in Bastogne, all George could think about was Rose.

* * *

Please review


	30. Chapter 30

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyou to: **piano player, Lift the Wings, Volleyball Babe22, Aleciaa**.

Quote by **Henry Scott Holland**

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

'We need a jeep Luz'

'Who got hit?' George yelled out as the young soldier from Philedelphia ran past him, heading towards Eugene's foxhole.

'Harry Welsh' came the shouted reply as Babe didn't even bother to stop. They needed Eugene.

George just shook his head with disgust. What a waste. Harry was a good man. So many of them had been wounded and killed. As he radioed through for a jeep to take Harry to the hospital in Bastogne, all George could think about was Rose.

* * *

I'm half sick of shadows

I wanna see the sky

Everyone else can watch as the sun goes down

so why can't I?

Lady of Shalott by Emilie Autumn

**Chapter Thirty**

The hospital was burning. Bastogne was being bombed and Rose could do nothing about it. She could see the smoke starting to fill the church and could hear the men start to yell in panic. Sitting up on her stretcher, she swung her legs around and looked for Renee frantically. She needed to get out of there. The ground shook violently as a bomb exploded close by and the roar of aeroplane bombers was getting louder.

'_ROSE!'_ Jake was pushing through the crowd; the men who could walk were trying desperately to get out of the building. It was chaos. Finally reaching his friend, he pulled her to stand and slung her arm around his shoulder, supporting her weight.

'_We've gotta get out of here._ _The whole building's gonna go._' He spoke quickly, his dark eyes darting around the room, looking for an escape. Jake's face was pale and contrasted eerily with the darkness of his hair and the red of the blood that was seeping through his bandaged forehead.

'_What about the men.'_ She gasped as he started to help her limp towards the exit; looking at all the men lying on their stretchers, unable to help themselves. Rose was horrified. '_What about Renee?'_

Jake swore softly, the entrance was blocked by panicked men, trying to get out. They couldn't go that way. Looking around frantically, he remembered the small choir room that had the small private entrance for the altar boys. He could see Renee by the main entrance, her blue kerchief bright against the green uniforms, trying to help calm the men and get them to go back and help the other soldiers who couldn't walk for themselves.

'_Thomas!'_ he yelled to the man standing in front of him who turned, hearing his name. _'Take Rose out the back!_' Jake shouted, giving the man Rose's arm to hold. Her face appeared almost green with fright and pain. The wound on her thigh had started to bleed but her face was determined.

'_Jake?'_ she called out to her new friend and he turned to give her once last look. _'I've gotta get Renee, I'll see you outside.'_ He said with a wink before disappearing in the crowd.

'_C'mon Rose, we've gotta get outta here_.' Thomas panted as they stumbled back up the aisles of the church, heading towards the small wooden door tucked behind the altar. An almighty boom shook the building and they both ducked as the windows blew out and showered them with shards of stained glass. Reaching the door, Rose saw Thomas hesitate, as he looked back at the men who still needed help.

'_Go..I'm okay, I can make it.'_ She yelled, leaning against the door as she watched Thomas race back towards the terrified wounded men. Gritting her teeth, Rose turned and pushed open the door, and gingerly placed her weight on her injured leg. Swaying slightly from the pain shooting from her body, she swore and took a step forward as the world around her exploded.

* * *

'_I wish spring would hurry the hell up._' George said gloomily trying to light the cigarette hanging from his mouth unsuccessfully. Finally losing his patience, he threw it down in disgust. '_It too wet to light my damn smoke. This is bullshit_.'

They were sitting down for chow and the men's spirits were particularly low. The Luftwaffe and German artillery had given them a pounding last night. Joe Domingus' cooking hadn't done anything to cheer the men up as they sat in a small circle, huddled together for warmth, trying to imagine that they were eating anything other than what was in their tins.

Malarkey just looked at George pathetically as Doc Roe came walking up to the small group holding a blue kerchief in one hand.

'_Luz, can I talk to you'_ he asked quietly, his face pale as he looked at him with troubled eyes.

George got up and flicked his cigarette at Muck; maybe he'd have better luck with the fucking thing.

Leading him out of earshot of the rest of the men, Eugene turned towards him and just stared at George, his eyes expressionless.

'_What is it Doc?'_ George asked, starting to get worried. He looked down to see the Doc's hands twisting and pulling on his fingers.

'_The hospital in Bastogne…its gone.'_ He said, his face distraught.

'_Gone…?_' George looked at him confused, _'what do you mean gone?'_

And Doc Roe said one word that shattered George's whole world.

'_Luftwaffe.'_

'_Its cold as balls_.' Malarkey complained, eating the last of the food in his tin. Muck looked up and tried to grin.

'_Well gosh Malark, its so cold, you don't have no balls no more_.' Joe Toye and Bill just groaned from next to him.

'_As far as jokes go, you mick'_ Bill drawled, '_that one took the cake'_

'_well, someones gotta do it.' _Penkala defended his friend, '_now that Luz's seemed to finally run out of those god awful jokes.'_

'_yeah…its like ever since…_' Babe paused, looking at the radioman before continuing, '_ever since Rose got pinged, he's turned all serious like_.'

'_She'll be back soon and you'll all be wishing you had Muck's jokes again.'_ Malarkey laughed, shooting a grin at Babe.

All of a sudden they heard a deep groan come from behind them and turning their heads, the men saw George Luz fall to his knees, his hands clutching the sides of his head.

* * *

The word had spread quickly down the line about Rose and the bombing of the hospital in Bastogne. The Toccoa men from Easy were devastated. Rose was one of their own and she would be sorely missed. Each man had handled the news of her death a different way. Those closest to her, George, Bill, Tab and Babe suffered the worst. They withdrew into themselves and most of the men left them alone to grieve.

Bill had reacted badly to the news when told by Gene. He had stood still with his back straight. His jaw was clenched tightly and his eyes were closed, as if trying to ward off the medic's words. He disappeared into his foxhole and wouldn't come out. All he said was that he needed to watch the line. And when Babe came to sit with him, they were silent; each man deep in thought and hurting with regret.

George didn't know why he went to her foxhole. Maybe he wanted to make sure for himself that she wasn't there and Doc Roe wasn't screwing with him.

'What a sick joke that would be' he thought to himself, but willing it to be true all the same.

Staring down at the hole, he could almost still see her, huddling for warmth, her face shielded from the cold. But all that was there was her small kit bag, rolled neatly in her thin woollen blanket that she'd left, expecting to come back to it after the patrol. Pushing back his emotions that were threatening to break, he climbed into the foxhole and sat down on the cold earth.

Trying not to notice that he was sitting in exactly the same place that he had that last night they were together, he picked up her bag. This was all he had left of her. Opening the flap he pulled out a small notebook. He'd forgotten that she'd kept a journal of sorts. She was always scribbling something or other in it. Flipping it open, it was like a cut to the chest to see her neat handwriting. Opening it to the very last entry, George could see that it had been written the day before the patrol. The day Skinny had been hit. The paper had been smudged in places from the wet snow or tears, George wasn't sure. But reading the first line, he gasped.

'_Death is nothing at all. It does not count. I have only slipped away into the next room. Nothing has happened. Everything remains exactly as it was. I am I, and you are you, and the old life that we lived so fondly together is untouched, unchanged. Whatever we were to each other, that we are still. Call me by the old familiar name. Speak of me in the easy way which you always used. Put no difference into your tone. Wear no forced air of solemnity or sorrow. Laugh as we always laughed at the little jokes that we enjoyed together. Play, smile, think of me, pray for me. Let it be spoken without an effort, without the ghost of a shadow upon it. I am but waiting for you, for an interval, somewhere very near, just round the corner. All is well. Nothing is hurt; nothing is lost. One brief moment and all will be as it was before. How we shall laugh at the parting when we meet again. _

_CURRAHEE!_

_Rose Dec 1944'_

As he finished the last line, he touched his fingertip to her name etched on the paper before closing the journal gently, tears finally falling down his cheeks. He missed her so much he ached. He placed a hand over his chest, as if to see if his heart was, in fact, still beating. It was. He clenched his hands into fists, the pain of his fingernails digging into his palms a welcome change from the numbness he had felt before.

* * *

George's eyes were red, he knew, as he walked back to the circle of men who were sitting in silence. The men welcomed him with a murmur of sympathy. Every couple of minutes, George would glance towards the empty space next to him. That was Rose's spot. He did it so frequently that his face wore a constant expression of surprise, like he couldn't believe she wasn't sitting huddled there next to him.

Feeling a slight tap on his arm, George turned slowly to Muck who was sitting quietly next to him.

'_I can't believe it. I've been sitting here asking God why_.' His friend spoke, looking down at the rosary beads in hands.

Malarkey pulled out his last three cigarettes and handed one to Muck, one to George and then stuck the other in his mouth.

Pulling out his lighter, George tried to light the cigarette that he'd placed between his lips, but the flame wouldn't take.

'_That's your problem right there Muck.'_ Malarkey said, a frown on his face. '_you think that there's a reason for all of this.'_

Babe finally spoke up. After George and Bill, he had been the most affected by the news of Rose, he had been devastated with the loss of Julian but what had happened to Rose seemed to be the icing to the cake.

'_None of this makes any fucking sense.._' he spat out, looking around at all of them. _'none of it.'_

George still unable to light his cigarette with his shaking hands threw it to the ground and just sat there with the cigarette dangling from his mouth.

Eugene walked slowly up to the small group. Crouching down in front of George, the medic dug his hands into his pocket and drew out a small scrap of paper.

'_I'm sorry..I forgot I had it_.' The medic's eyes were expressionless, but George thought he could see Eugene's jaw clench in grief as he looked at the paper. Taking it from him, George stared at the paper curiously before unfolding it.

'_George,_

_Am doing okay, won't be running Currahee anytime soon. Make sure you're eating enough. The hospital is okay…but I know where I'd rather be. They're letting me out soon. I almost miss your stupid jokes Radioman. Say hi to the boys for me!_

_Miss you_

_See you soon, Rose.'_

His mouth dropped open in shock and he sat there staring at her familiar scrawl and the words 'miss you' crossed out. A drop fell onto the paper, making the ink run and George looked up quickly to locate the source of the water. Not seeing any clouds above him, he looked around before realising that it was him. And the moisture was from the tears sliding slowly down his face. He folded the paper up again carefully and placed it in his jacket pocket, over his heart. Dropping his head into his hands, George closed his eyes, not believing that this was happening. That she was gone.

'_So much for our Christmas presents_.' Malarkey murmured, remembering his last conversation with Rose as he took a long drag of his cigarette and shook his head in almost disbelief. '_Pink fucking mittens.'_

* * *

_Please review_


	31. Chapter 31

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyou to: **piano player, Lift the Wings, Volleyball Babe22, Aleciaa, Orchid121, ally leigh, Kelly Belle, gothique4, bayumlikedayum, pianoplayer and sezq** . YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!

Hey guys, sorry this is so short! I had to post this chapter separately because it doesn't really fit in with my other chapters in their timelines, etc. So…this just to keep you guys going for a little while. I've got a crazy couple of days ahead of me with assignments and uni so I hopefully will get the next couple of chapters out by Saturday at the latest. Please let me know what you think about this chapter, I ADORE reading your beautiful reviews. And ANY suggestions at all as to what you want out of the story or how you think it might go..or who she should end up with, would be AMAZING! Thanks guys! Kate XO

* * *

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

His mouth dropped open in shock and he sat there staring at her familiar scrawl and the words 'miss you' crossed out. A drop fell onto the paper, making the ink run and George looked up quickly to locate the source of the water. Not seeing any clouds above him, he looked around before realising that it was him. And the moisture was from the tears sliding slowly down his face. He folded the paper up again carefully and placed it in his jacket pocket, over his heart. Dropping his head into his hands, George closed his eyes, not believing that this was happening. That she was gone.

'_So much for our Christmas presents_.' Malarkey murmured, remembering his last conversation with Rose as he took a long drag of his cigarette and shook his head in almost disbelief. '_Pink fucking mittens.'_

**Chapter Thirty-One**

The sound of explosions jerked Rose back into consciousness and she awoke with a start, gasping for breath. She felt cold and pain and fear invade her body, paralysing her. Opening her eyes, Rose could fuzzily make out the shape of the church in front of her, smoke and flames billowing from its interior. Rose realised that the church must have taken a direct hit and she'd been thrown clear from the building with the force of the explosion. Rolling over slowly, she groaned, feeling her aching body twinge with pain. Almost too scared to, Rose looked down at her injured leg. Blood had soaked through parts of the bandage, but it looked to be intact, however she knew that she wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

Suddenly remembering her two friends who she'd left behind to help the men out of the church, Rose let out a cry and tried to sit up. Another bomb exploded behind her, sending sky high flames dancing into the dark night. Illuminating the church for the first time, Rose could see four men stagger out of the ruins. She couldn't recognize any of them, she didn't know whether Jake or Thomas had made it out.

Rose could feel wetness trickle down her face and she raised her hand to wipe it away when she noticed that her hand was stained red. Feeling her face more carefully, she discovered a deep cut along her eyebrow that was bleeding steadily. Swallowing anxiously, she noticed for the first time where she was. She had been thrown clear across the street and was lying in the midst of a pile of rubble that she assumed had once been a building of some sort. Lying there quietly, Rose looked over to the church again to see a jeep pull up and a man throw himself out and race into the ruined building…now a tomb.

Suppressing a sob, Rose saw the man emerge again and she realised with a jolt that it was Eugene. He was standing in front of the church looking around him in horror. Rose looked down to see a blue hair kerchief held tightly in his fist and her eyes filled with tears.

Renee.

Gene staggered back with one hand held to his head, his eyes wide as the driver of the jeep yelled out to him and gestured for him to get back into the jeep. They hadn't seen her yet. She was invisible in the smoke and rubble. They were going to leave without her. Leave her lying in the street, bleeding.

'_Gene'_ she coughed, her throat filled with dust. Seeing her friend turn sadly away from the burning building she held out her arm, as if she were reaching for him.

'_GENE!'_ she screamed louder as another explosion rocked the town behind her. But he didn't hear her and Rose could only watch helplessly as Eugene got back into the jeep and drove away.

'_come back.'_ She whispered a tear sliding down her dusty face.

* * *

please review


	32. Chapter 32

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to**: Lift the Wings, Aleciaa, pianoplayer and gothique4. You guys are incredible for even reviewing that last chapter! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU XO**

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

Gene staggered back with one hand held to his head, his eyes wide as the driver of the jeep yelled out to him.

'_Gene'_ she coughed, her throat filled with dust. Seeing her friend turn sadly away from the burning building she held out her arm, as if she were reaching for him.

'_GENE!'_ she screamed louder as another explosion rocked the town behind her. But he didn't hear her and Rose could only watch helplessly as Eugene got back into the jeep and drove away.

'_come back.'_ She whispered a tear sliding down her dusty face.

* * *

Heart is lost

Like a lost little one

I can't stop

Thinking there's something I forgot.

Spiritus by Lisa Mitchell

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Dear Flower,**

**These are the things I never told you, these are the things I need you to know... that I loved you always, and my love was so big, it lives still after you're gone. I didn't know until now that you've gone. I'd like to tell you that I would do it differently, that if I had one more day I would do everything right. But I know that not to be true. I'd make all the same mistakes. That is, except one... I wouldn't have let you walk away from me that morning.**

**Yours, Radioman**

George looked up from Rose's diary, his stub of a pencil poised over the words. Words he didn't tell Rose but for the past few days had been suffocating him. He'd found a quiet moment and was sitting in his foxhole, writing all the words that he wanted to say to her, but never did. He was writing her letters. Sighing he signed his name and closed the journal, tucking it into his pocket. This was all he had left of her, it was precious. George was scared of forgetting the little details. The thought of forgetting her was enough to send him into a momentary panic, and he felt his breath come faster. He knew that he had to move on but to forget her altogether; to be unaware of the profound touch that she'd had on his life…the thought terrified him. He wanted to kick. He wanted to scream. He felt like a child whose favourite toy had been taken away. Rose was his, and she was taken away, and he wanted to storm around and throw a tantrum.

He sucked in a deep breath, his body aching with the cold and something else. His chest heaved with the effort, like a weight was pressed on it. He tried to calm himself as his body tried desperately to breathe but it felt like no air was making it in. He closed his eyes and gulped in deeper breaths, letting them out shakily. A tear dripped down his face and his body vibrated as his anger started to ebb and the sadness enveloped him again. It was cold and hollow and swept over him like a reaching shadow. His body seemed to slump then, all of his energy leaving him. His head ducked and he pressed a hand into cold earth beneath him to keep himself upright. His chest still hurt, but it wasn't for air now. It was just his heart, aching. The cold and the death were smothering him. He was so hungry that the stabbing pains in his stomach faded to a dull ache. But he knew that they had to get the job done. Back in Toccoa, George remembered something that Sobel had said, 'Determination is the answer.' it was probably the only thing of worth that the man had said, but it stayed with George, all the way through Normandy, Holland and now Bastogne.

But she had left him. Left him here in the snow all by himself. Every memory was a hotwire branding into his mind. He felt as if he'd been doused with ice water. He glanced around, just as he had been doing for the past days, waiting for her to slide into the foxhole next to him and claim it all to be a joke, yelling, 'GOTCHA!'

But she never did.

The crunch of boots in snow behind him made him flinch and he quickly scrubbed the back of his hand across his face, wiping away tears that had long ago dried on his face. The footsteps were too heavy to be hers but he knew who it was. He was expecting Bill to come. Not turning to look at the man when he slid in next to him, George concentrated on lighting his cigarette. It was his last one.

'_Lip says we're moving out soon.'_ Bill commented, waiting for some sort of acknowledgement from George…but receiving none.

'_Moving deeper into the woods…_' he tried again, _'overlooking a town called Foy... its full of Krauts'_

George could feel Bill shivering next to him but still didn't answer.

'_What the fuck's your problem!_' Bill finally exploded, raising his head and looking at the man in front of him with red rimmed eyes.

George finally looked at Bill, his jaw clenched in anger. Didn't he know that when he thought about her, there was a pain in his chest so tight that he could barely breathe? Didn't he know that he tormented himself every with the 'what-ifs'. Didn't he know that Rose was gone?

'_you're not the only one who lost her George.'_ Bill snapped. George didn't miss the slightly harsh tone that had crept into Bill's voice on the last word.

He raised his eyes to meet Bills and the mask was gone. Naked pain stood out from the Staff Sergeants dark eyes.

'_Its been two weeks George_.' Bill said quietly, breaking his eye contact and looking out into the white forest.

'_I know how long it's been_.' George murmured. '_I could tell you how many days, how many hours since the last time I saw her…'_

'_You gotta get past this Luz..'_ Bill spoke gruffly, his face turned away from the other man. _'you gotta believe that she died for a reason. And we've gotta keep going.'_

George was silent for a moment before raising his head and looking out over the snow covered ground.

'_I don't know what I believe in anymore_.' He whispered.

There was death everywhere. Bastogne stunk of it. He was glad to be rid of it. Two days later, turning his back on the god forsaken woods that held so many nightmares for him, George followed Lipton and marched out of Bastogne.

* * *

**Dear Flower,**

**If I had one day with you and you only, I would admire every line of your face, every strand of your hair, every graceful movement of your hands or your eyes or your body. If I had one perfect day. Don't you see, my heart beats only for you?**

**Yours, Radioman**

The woods overlooking Foy were worse than Bastogne. The Germans' were closer and had more artillery. The men couldn't sleep because there was a mortar attack every night. The bombs sound like thunder making the trees shake, sending snow into previously cleared foxholes. And in the morning, the men had to get up and re dig their holes, re fortify their covers. Lipton convinced George to share a foxhole with Muck and Penkala. It did take away the loneliness, having his friends there with him. It kept the nightmares at bay. He knew that they all missed Rose, but no one spoke her name anymore. It was too painful.

'_Hey George, we're heading over to get some chow.' _Muck placed a hand on his shoulder, Penkala was already climbing out of the foxhole.

'_Wanna come with us?_' Muck looked at George, concerned. Bastogne had changed his friend and all the men were worried about him. They had gone weeks without a smile and even longer for a joke from the Company's clown.

'_Nah Muck..I'm good.'_ George muttered without looking at him, his eyes cast firmly on the town below them.

'_I'll bring you back something then.'_ Muck spoke before turning away reluctantly.

George just lay in the foxhole, a thin wool blanket pulled tightly around his shoulders. He was shaking so much, that the town of Foy below him started to blur. It felt like the edges of the foxhole were closing in on him and he felt dizzy.

'_gotta get some air_.' He muttered as he pulled himself out of the hole and walked over to a large tree stump that was close by. He sighed as he tucked himself against the trunk, feeling the cold start to recede as the tree provided him shelter. Slowly he started to relax and he felt himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

_'George Luz!'_ his head shot up at her familiar voice. '_You're driving me crazy! This is the LAST time I'm ever covering for you.'_ Rose's voice was exasperated and she had her hands on her hips. George half expected her to stamp her foot.

'_Trying to sneak girls into your house billet after hours, its scandalous_!' she fumed as George could only look at her in wonder. _'Those poor girls will lose their reputations.'_ She looked furious. _'What you did wasn't romantic George Luz, it was selfish!'_

'_Rose..?'_ he whispered at the angry woman in front of him. George reached out a shaking hand and touched her warm cheek. She slapped his hand away frustrated,

'_Dammit George! You arrogant son of a bitch! You have like a two-second rebound rate before you're back at the pub chatting up the next girl.' _George remembered this argument, it had been a doozy. He had managed to convince Rose to cover him from the officers when he'd snuck a girl into his room back in England before they jumped into Normandy.

'_You're not even listening to me!'_ she cried as he grinned. She was beautiful.

Hearing an explosion behind him, he turned to find himself in the middle of a burning town. Looking up, he could see a church in flames and stretchers and stretchers lined out with bodies on them. Focusing on the stretcher closest to him, George froze, recognizing the straight nose and full lips. Dragging his eyes down, he could see Rose's dark hair spilling out and over her shoulders where a thin green blanket covered her body.

George was startled to see a man pull the army green blanket up and over her cold pale face.

'_What are you doing! Don't_…' He surged forward but he knew that he was too far away, _'Rose doesn't like the dark!'_

'_Take it off of her!' _George sobbed as her stretcher was picked up and carried away. '_ROSE!'_

Suddenly she was standing in front of him, looking at him with desperate eyes.

'_Find some cover George_.' She said softly. He could only stare at her, drinking in her appearance. '_George…find some cover_.' Her voice became more urgent.

'_GEORGE! FIND SOME COVER..FIND YOUR FOXHOLES!'_ he jolted awake to the sound of Tab screaming at him as he ran past. Looking around quickly he could see that trees were exploded overhead, bright lights and flames danced in the sky above him. Pushing himself up and off the tree stump, George felt like he was running through molasses, his limbs were heavy and his head was still fuzzy from sleep. Sliding into a foxhole, George barely noticed its occupant as he rubbed his eyes frantically; trying to remember what Rose had looked like in his dreams.

'_Luz, are you okay?'_ the concerned face of Lipton floated in front of him.

Staring at him with wide eyes, George tried to still his trembling. 'it was just a dream...just a dream.' He told himself over and over in his head. But it was useless...because she was gone…and what he had seen was probably the truth. She'd be all alone. Feeling Lip pat his shoulder gently with a fist, George felt something sharp press into his chest. Pulling out the content of his pocket, George's eyes clouded over with emotion.

'_she said she'd never leave me_.' He whispered to himself, looking down at the small diary in his hands, listening to the sounds of explosions rock the ground outside.

**Dear Flower,**

**These are the things I remember... A warm hand, your warm breath, your small hand in mine. I remember how I felt the first time I met you and the first time I held you in my arms. I wish I could have kept you safe forever. What do you remember? How will I ever know what was inside your heart? Where do they go, all the things we think and feel but don't say?**

**Yours, Radioman**

* * *

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! XO


	33. Chapter 33

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyou to: **Gothique4, Aleciaa, Volleyball Babe22, sorry we're full, the everchanging, Rachael, sezq, Kelly Belle, Lift the Wings**

All of your reviews were absolutely amazing. For someone to say that they liked my story so much that they felt such strong emotion…well…I don't think it gets much better than that. You are ALL FABULOUS! XO

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

Staring at him with wide eyes, George tried to still his trembling. 'it was just a dream...just a dream.' He told himself over and over in his head. But it was useless...because she was gone…and what he had seen was probably the truth. She'd be all alone. Feeling Lip pat his shoulder gently with a fist, George felt something sharp press into his chest. Pulling out the content of his pocket, George's eyes clouded over with emotion.

'_she said she'd never leave me_.' He whispered to himself, looking down at the small diary in his hands, listening to the sounds of explosions rock the ground outside.

* * *

I walk to the borders on my own  
Fall in the water just like a stone  
Chilled to the marrow in them bones  
Why do I go here all alone

Riverside by Agnes Obel

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Battalion medics had found Rose lying amongst the rubble the next morning. When she had awoken to see the red cross stitched across his bag, Rose had thought that it was Gene and he had come back for her. But the medic whose hands were cold and rough and detached was nothing like Gene and she didn't make a sound as she was lifted onto a stretcher and loaded onto a truck, the strange medic diagnosing her condition as concussion, shell shock, ripped stitches in her leg and hypothermia as she faded in blackness.

Rose couldn't remember the first few days that she spent in the aid station. She was told later by a faceless nurse that she had tossed and turned, moaning for her friends that she had left back in the snow of Bastogne. She had called for Julian, choking on his own lifeblood, she cried out for Bill whose worried face swam in her mind and she reached for Gene who, with a blue kerchief in his hand, turned his back and walked away. She dreamt of her friends Muck and Penkala laughing with Malarkey as they sat around eating from their tins. She dreamt of Tab throwing a stick for his dog in Holland. She could see the concentration on Joe Liebgott's face as he tried to light himself a cigarette. She was haunted by the dead look in Babe's eyes as he tried to save his buddy.

Finally, and what disturbed Rose the most was the images of George huddled alone in his foxhole, his face hidden in his hand. She was horrified by the way his shoulders dropped in utter defeat. To Rose, he looked like a broken man. She tried to call out for him, her arms wide and reaching but he never looked up. She screamed for him like her heart was broken, but her never looked up. He couldn't hear her.

When she had finally awoken days later, Rose quickly wished that she had stayed asleep. The things that she witnessed at the aid station were hell on earth. She missed her friends and wanted desperately to get back to them. But she had to wait until her leg healed. In the meantime, Rose tried to help in any way possible. Rolling bandages, reading stories aloud to the men, and when she was able, limped from bedside to bedside, bringing water or words of comfort to the wounded men screaming for their mothers. The men's faces haunted her. She didn't sign up to be a nurse or a medic, she didn't belong here; she belonged with her brothers on the front line.

Her hair which she had been able to hide under her helmet when in battle, hung well below her shoulders. The dark locks were dull and limp with neglect due to the harsh conditions of Bastogne and now, the aid station. Rose just tied it up in a knot on the top of her head but she was still often mistaken for a nurse, the men not believing nor understanding that a woman had joined the paratroopers.

The constant call of Nurse for her kept her busy which was what she wanted, she was terrified to stop, terrified that her thoughts and memories would overpower her.

She was busy clearing a bunk that a soldier who had succumbed to his wounds had previously occupied. Rose could head a new soldier being brought in; his loud rasping voice cursing the medics that were trying to help him became background noise as she quickly folded the sheets of the cot down. When they had first brought her in after she recovered from her fever, Rose searched frantically for any familiar faces…for any news from Easy Company. But all she got was news of death and defeat, names of men that she knew well…now being sent home in a body bag. All the men's faces and words were starting to blur for her. Her heart ached for a familiar face.

As the noise of the soldier got louder as he drew closer, Rose bent to pick up the bloodied bandages that littered the floor underneath the bunk; a grim reminder of the horrific wounds that the soldier who had just died in the bed in front of her.

She flinched at the feel of the soggy bandages, the red stains contrasting shockingly with the white material. She would have given anything to be back on the front line with her rifle in her hands instead of this place.

Frowning, Rose straightened and turned towards the door, wincing as her leg wound twinged faintly as she stretched it.

'_Sweet Jesus'_ came a whisper from the other side of the bunk.

'_Don't worry soldier, the medic'll stitch you up all nice and new and shiny_.' Her mouth worked automatically, the empty words that she'd said so many times starting to lose all meaning for her.

Limping past the faceless soldier without looking at him, Rose was halted by his next words.

'_Rosie?_' his voice sounded strangled, her name stuck in his throat.

Spinning around in surprise, Rosie locked eyes with the last person she'd expected to see. Her mouth dropped open, struggling to find the words.

'_Joe?_'

Dropping the bloody bandages, she raised her hands to her mouth. It was Joe Toye and he was standing there pale and looking like he'd seen a ghost.

'_Jeesus fucking Christ!_' he swore as a smile spread across his shocked face and closing the distance between them, hugged her tightly and a little desperately.

Rose leaned back and smiled at her friend.

'_What's the matter Joe, miss me already?' _

Watching his face as he struggled with his emotions, her smile slipped a little.

'_Don't tell me George's jokes have gotten that bad, the boys sent you to find me.'_ She said nudging him gently. But Joe just kept staring at her, his mouth in a firm tight line.

Looking down she spied a bandage wrapped tightly around his wrist, touching it with concerned fingers, she tried to examine the damage of the wound.

'_What happened_?' she asked but Joe twitched his hand away.

'_Rosie'_ he whispered hoarsely '_we thought you were dead._'

Rose's head snapped up, looking at him with confused eyes.

'_My wounds weren't that bad. Hell, I shoulda been back with the boys days ago_.' She spoke slowly, not understanding. Suddenly she remembered that everyone thought she'd been in the church. She almost would have been if it wasn't for Jake and Thomas. There had been no word on whether they'd gotten out and she was scared for her two friends.

Her mouth opened in comprehension, realising the impact that the news may have had on her friends.

Swearing violently, Rose grabbed Joe's arm.

'_George?' _she was almost afraid to ask.

Joe shuffled his feet, breaking his eye contact.

'_Well..he's….' _he broke off, unsure how to continue and glanced up at Rose and smiled sadly.

'_Lets just get you back to Easy.'_

* * *

'_Rosie?'_ Joe asked two days later. He was sitting on the edge of her cot watching while she tore bandages into strips. He had attempted to help her for a while, but was soon bored and decided to sit and smoke instead.

'_mhhmm'_ she answered, not really paying attention to the man sitting in front of her.

'_how's your leg?' _

She looked down at her bandaged thigh and grimaced slightly. The worst was over in terms of healing and infection but it still hurt like a sonnofabitch if she was on it too long or overdid it.

'_Right as rain Joe'_ she smiled up at him convincingly, curious at his thoughtful expression. He was clenching and unclenching his fist, watching his injured wrist where he'd been hit by shrapnel.

'_Why d'ya ask?'_ she questioned as he looked up at her with a determined look in his eyes. Rose found herself leaning forwards slightly with anticipation for what he wanted to say.

'_I think we should try to find Easy.'_

* * *

'_should try to find Easy…like its no big deal…yeah sure why not?'_

Rose was mumbling incoherently to herself grumpily as she trudged through the snow, Joe walking slightly ahead with his rifle raised. They had gone AWOL from the aid station early yesterday and had borrowed a jeep to take them close to the outskirts of the _Bois Jacques_ near the town of Foy. The jeep had only been able to take them so far; they had to walk the rest of the way to get to the front line. After the first hour of walking, Rose was ready to kill Joe. Her leg was starting to ache and the temperature around just seemed to drop. It was getting colder and colder. Rose, not for the first time, curse the Germans for being the reason why she was out in a Belgium forest in the middle of winter, injured, with only the uniform on her back and the gun in her hands.

To be honest, Rose was excited and a little scared about seeing the men again. It had taken Joe a little while to accept that she was still alive. He hadn't told her much about her friends and how they were doing. All she knew about some of them were that they were alive. She was worried about how they were going to react when they saw her alive and well after believing that she was dead; killed in the Bastogne air raid that destroyed the church.

'_We're getting close'_ muttered Joe over his shoulder as Rose looked around at the forest surrounding them. She could see evidence of battle all around her. Tree trunks were split down the middle and there were deep craters where mortars had hit. Swallowing thickly, Rose clamped down the fear that had overwhelmed her when she saw the damage. The boys must have been under pretty heavy fire and she wondered how many of them would be unscathed. Suddenly Joe stopped and turned to her. Rose could see him struggling with his words.

'_I think that maybe I should go ahead…you're gonna give the boys a hellova shock if you just pop out from behind a tree._' He said looking grim.

She stared at him for a moment, thinking he was joking. But when his expression didn't change, she realised that he was serious. '_You're right,'_ she whispered looking down. To them she was dead; she was a ghost.

'_Hey,'_ Rose felt a hand under her chin, lifting her face till she came eye to eye with Joe. _'Everything's gonna be okay Rosie. Just wait here okay? I'll come and getcha.'_ He said huskily and Rose just watched as he turned and started to walk away, his good hand tugging uncomfortably at the sling around his neck.

Listening as the sound of her friend crunching through the snow faded into silence, Rose made her way to a large tree and crouched with her back pressed firmly against the trunk, her rifle held tightly in her hands. The silence of the forest gave her the creeps, she felt like she was the only one left planet. Even the animals were quiet. It was like nothing was left here. Shivering slightly from a breeze of icy air, Rose drew in her shoulders, huddling for warmth. She understood that Joe needed to go ahead and warn the men. She knew that the appropriate people had to be briefed on her situation. Her heart clenched at the thought of her parents receiving the letter that must have been sent notifying them of her death. 'What a balls up' she thought, her eyes scanning the forest around her. The aid station had been unable to contact the front lines, to notify battalion of when they had found her outside of the ruined church in Bastogne. There had been bigger priorities at the time and even now, getting anything through to the frontlines was near to impossible; even getting out to them involved an exhausting trek through the forest. She worried about her friends...she wondered about how Bill and Malarkey would react…what about George? Her lips curled into a bitter grimace, how ridiculous. She didn't even know if he had gotten her note. She had wanted to write so much more on that grubby piece of paper.

Suddenly she heard the sound of running footsteps crunching through the snow. She shot to her feet and brought her rifle up to her sights, looking around for the source of the noise.

'_Where is she?'_ she heard a familiar voice shout and she turned, looking out from around the tree and lowered her weapon.

'_JEESUS FUCKING CHRIST'_

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	34. Chapter 34

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect to the men of Easy Company. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series and the characters that are portrayed.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **Gothique4 and Aleccia**. Also to all of the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

Suddenly she heard the sound of running footsteps crunching through the snow. She shot to her feet and brought her rifle up to her sights, looking around for the source of the noise.

'_Where is she?'_ she heard a familiar voice shout and she turned, looking out from around the tree and lowered her weapon.

'_JEESUS FUCKING CHRIST'_

* * *

All alone tryin' to hide from the shadows

Ain't no use, it seems everywhere they follow

They know I'm where I be at

Affect my mind, tryin' to get me

These Worries – Kid Cudi

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-four**

'_How do I feel about being rescued by Patton?'_ Joe Toye considered the question put to him by the men with the camera. _'well, I'd feel pretty peachy about it if it wasn't for one thing.' _

Smirking, he paused '_We didn't need to be fucking rescued by Patton, got that?'_

Feeling a light touch on his shoulder, Joe turned to see Winters looking at him questioningly.

'_Sorry sir,'_ Joe said bashfully as they started to walk away

'_Sorry about what? Patton_?' Winters stopped and turned to look at Joe

'_I couldn't agree more…what are you doing here?_'

Joe pressed the heel of his palm to his eye; he didn't know how to explain about Rose without sounding like he belonged in the fucking nut house. He was glad that it was Winters, if any man would believe him and handle the situation correctly, it would be him.

'_Sir…at the aid station, I bumped into someone from Easy.' _

Winters looked at him strangely. _'not usually a odd occurrence Joe..'_

'_Sir..it was Rose….Rose Barker.'_

Seeing Winters reel slightly in shock, Joe hurried on trying to explain as best as he could.

'_There was a mix up in Bastogne. She got out okay_.' Joe looked across at the men around the clearing.

'_I brought her back with me..but I figured I needed to give warning or something.'_

Winters rubbed his eyes trying to process the news before his face broke out into a wide smile.

'_This is great news Joe, get me Guarnere.'_

'_Is this some kind of sick joke?'_ Bill asked, looking from Winters to Joe Toye incredulously. Winters had ordered him and the medic Doc Roe to be the ones to get Rose from the forest where she was waiting. They were both staring at the officers in shock. Joe stepped forward and grasped Bill's shoulder.

The staff sergeant's eyes were wide and red rimmed. He had been riding on a cocktail of fear, adrenaline and grief. He had had trouble sleeping since they had moved to the forest overlooking Foy…he hadn't been able to shake the feeling like they were missing something..and then he would remember with a jolt to his heart that they were in fact missing something. Rose. When his eyes would drift closed from exhaustion, he was always jerked awake by his nightmares. He couldn't quite remember exactly what they were about, he could remember all the blood. Blood and snow. He shuddered, still remembering the way Rose had lain bleeding in the snow, her eyes dreamy as she told him that she loved him in one breath and asked for George in the other. The stain of her blood on his hands remained long after he had scrubbed and scrubbed them in the icy snow. But everyone had been like that. Everyone who had been close to her. No one got much sleep these days…not since Doc Roe had stumbled into camp with a blue kerchief clutched in one hand. Lack of sleep meant that everyone had short tempers. Lack of sleep because their sister had been taken from them. Bill knew that he and George were the worst affected. And they both reacted in different ways. Bill had been beside himself with anger and fear and regret. His temper which had always had a short fuse, was explosive…he would blow up over the smallest thing. Waiting and watching the town of Foy below was only adding fuel to his fire. The men had started to avoid him, sidling away when he approached and averting their eyes when he passed. Bill felt that he was going mad…his anger eating away at him until he was afraid that there was nothing left. George had retreated into himself, letting a darker side of his usually carefree nature take over. While Bill raged and tore his hair out and the rest of the men sat huddled, muttering to each other, the Radioman slipped away to an empty foxhole to talk to his ghosts.

'_Joe, don't fuck with me.'_ Bill's mouth trembled slightly as his voice held a note of pleading. Joe was startled at the haggard shadow to his friends face and he reached out to grip his shoulder.

'_Bill…she's alive.'_

The men saw a flash of emotion cross Bill's face before he set his mouth into a firm line.

'_Well, what the hell are we yakking here for_?' he said harshly_, 'lets go get her.'_

As the two men started into the forest, Gene stopped and called over his shoulder at Winters.

'_Someone's gotta tell Luz.' _

Winters smiled as he gestured for his orderly to come over. This was something that the men needed. They had suffered a blow to morale since Bastogne and it would be good to have Rose back in the company. Turning to the soldier, Winters nodded towards the outpost that he knew that Luz was occupying with Muck and Penkala.

'_I want the NCO's at the CP in ten minutes for a briefing.' _he ordered,_ 'and get Sergeant Luz here on the double.'_

* * *

'_Are we getting close?_' Bill looked wildly from side to side. They had been walking for ten minutes and from the directions that Joe had given them, they had to be close. Gene just kept his head down against the wind, trudging forward, a dark smudge on the white landscape.

'_Doc?'_ Bill slowed to a halt as he appraised the stiff back of the man in front of him. He bit his lip in frustration. As nervous and scared as he was, it made him feel better that Gene was just as terrified. Terrified that Rose wouldn't be there. That Joe had made the whole thing up. That it would feel like she had died all over again.

'_Keep it movin Guarnere_.' Came the only terse reply, not allowing any room for discussion and the two of them pushed forward into a small empty clearing, dotted with trees. They walked through the trees and with each step he took, Bill became more and more convinced that Joe was a lying motherfucker. Left foot, right foot. _Please let her be there. Please_. Bill ran forward and kicked the base of a small tree trunk, his face anxious and frustrated.

'_Where is she?'_ He shouted to no one in particular, looking up at the clear blue sky above them. Gene walked forward to stand next to him when they heard a small movement from in front of them. Raising his rifle, Bill dropped to one knee. Feeling a thump on his shoulder from Gene, Bill looked up in astonishment as a face that he'd thought he'd never see again peered at them from around the tree trunk, her eyes wide and watchful.

'_JEESUS FUCKING CHRIST' _Bill swore violently as Gene made a strangled sound in his throat and took a small step forward.

They watched dumbfounded as she emerged and took a few steps towards them hesitantly, her face hidden in the shadow of her helmet. There were a few moments of silence as Bill waited for Rose to disappear.

'_Rose?' _Gene spoke uncertainly reaching out and taking her hand, almost checking for proof that she was still alive, his eyes were tightly shuttered. Rose was unable to read his expression or his thoughts, his lips were pressed tightly together and she was worried that her friend was more upset than he appeared. He stared at her, looking over every inch of her as if he expected to see bits of Rose falling off.

'_Hi Gene' _she smiled up at him and the two men finally saw her face_. 'I'm guessing Joe found you two, he said he was going to find Wint-'_

Rose found herself cut off midsentence when she heard a small cry and found herself lifted clear off the ground and twirled around.

'_We missed you Rose_.' Bill said as he put her back down and drew her in for a hug. Rose took a ragged breath and pulled away, wiping her eyes.

'_I've missed you too Bill_,' she said simply.

Letting her go he stepped back but kept one hand firmly on her shoulder, as if he was scared she'd disappear. He gave her a shaky smile and cleared his throat gruffly, peering at her with his chin pressed down into his chest.

'_It's too fucking quiet when you're not around.' _

Rose laughed as she slung an arm around her friend and they started to walk back to camp.

'_Winter's is briefin the men'_ Gene spoke quietly from her other side _'he's telling em to leave you be.'_

Nodding thankfully, she turned to the medic.

'_I'm sorry about Ren-_'she was interrupted as Gene raised a hand to stop her, his jaw clenched.

'_I gotta go check on the men'_ he drawled before disappearing into the forest, heading towards the outpost. Confused at his curt tone, Rose glanced up at Bill who just shrugged and pulled her in the direction of a small crowd of men who were lining up to get their food.

'_Lets get some food into yah, you're lookin too skinny for yah own good Rosie_ girl.' Bill said as they joined the back of the line. Joe Toye, hearing Bill, turned and grinned at them.

'_That's what I kept telling her_' he said huskily, shaking his head at her good naturedly. _'but would she listen?...hell no.'_

'_yeah that sounds about right, eh Rosie?' _Bill joked, turning to his friend but she was busy craning her neck to see who was in the line ahead of her. She was looking for one person in particular; the thought of seeing him made her stomach twist into knots.

Joe nudged Muck who was standing in front of him.

'_Rosie's back._' Was all he said as Muck and Penkala both turned, wide surprised smiles on their faces.

'_Rosie Barker!'_ Muck spoke loudly over the crowd, _'back for more!'_

She ducked her head and she heard her name being passed down the line and she could see the men turning to look at her curiously. Many called out a greeting and she just smiled at them, a bit overwhelmed as she turned to pay attention to the conversation in front of her.

'_a lot of you guys been injured?_' a wide eyed replacement asked

'_It's called wounded, peanut'_ Johnny Martin said, giving Rose a wink. '_injured's when you fall outta a tree or something.'_

Muck turned and tucked his spoon into his breast pocket.

'_Don't worry, there's enough crap lying around here that you're bound to get dinged sometime,'_ seeing his eyes light up, Rose smiled as he pointed around at the men.

'_almost every single one of these guys have been hit at least once.' _

'_Rosie here is a two timer, got smashed up in the jump on D-day and just got back from a shrapnel wound…pinged her in the leg._' He grinned as Rose sent him a friendly salute. _'her face looked real pretty with those burns….now Alley here-'_

Rose stopped listening; she was still searching the clearing for her best friend. She couldn't see George anywhere. Noticing another notable absence, Rose turned to Bill who was telling Joe Toye proudly how he had tied his own shoelaces.

'_Where's Hoobs?'_ she said laughing, looking around again for the familiar cherub face, in case she'd missed him.

The men close by went quiet and Malarkey just looked away. Joe Liebgott nudged her gently and she turned towards him questioningly, her heart sinking.

'_Shot himself in the leg with a Luger. Severed the artery' _he said, shaking his head.

She swallowed thickly and finally got the courage to ask the whereabouts for the man she'd been looking for all along.

'_Hi Tab_' she spoke as Tab who had come up to stand beside her pulled her into a bear hug. '_Where's Luz?'_

'_He's on his way over to CP from the outpost'_ her friend said quietly, looking down at her. _'you can probably catch him'_

'_Thanks Tab'_ and she handed him her plate, gave him a quick nod and set off in right direction, her heart going a million miles a minute.

* * *

Rose thought she could see him trudging through the snow ahead of her. His head was bent and she could see his long thick hair had grown out since she'd last seen him. Cursing her short legs, she puffed as she tried to catch up to him. Finally losing her patience, Rose stopped and bent over, trying to catch her breath, her injured leg screaming at her in protest.

'_GEORGE'_ she yelled before wincing as bolt of pain shot through her. She looked up to see her friend turn curiously, and then do a double take as he recognized her. Take a few steps forwards towards her friend, she could see a look of confusion and anguish on his face.

'_George'_ she said, swallowing thickly. He stood there, staring at her with astonished eyes.

'_Gotta smoke?' _

He didn't move. Rose was starting to get worried about his reaction.

'_You were dead…_' he said flatly _'you died.'_

She looked at him steadily; his eyes were disbelieving and grief-stricken.

'_It was a mistake George…I'm okay, really.'_ She spoke softly, trying to keep her emotions in check. Rose had forgotten how much she'd missed him. He still didn't move. He was so still, it was like he wasn't even breathing.

'_Is this some kind of joke? Am I dreaming again?'_ He spoke suddenly, his tone harsh and tormented. _'Why are you haunting me?'_

'_George…it's me.' _Rose took off her helmet as she took another step forward, and it dropped to the snow silent and ignored.

'_It's me Radioman.._' she trailed off and started to blink furiously. She swiped at her eyes as tears threatened to fall. Seeing his face after everything that she'd been through over the past couple of weeks made her want to sink to ground and sob like a child.

'_I'm scared.'_ He finally spoke, his voice deadpan as he took a hesitant step towards her. Looking into her eyes, George spoke again, his voice almost a whisper but Rose heard him clearly. '_I'm terrified that if I look away or even fucking move that you won't be here anymore.'_

He pressed the heel of his palm against his eye and let out a bark of a laugh_. 'Please tell me this isn't a dream. I don't think I can deal with this shit if it is.' _

'_George..'_ she trailed off, '_it's me. It's not a dream. This is as real as reality gets_.' She whispered.

Suddenly he was in front of her, his expression unreadable and all Rose could do was look up into his stormy brown eyes that were searching hers intently. Rose reached out her hands to touch his face but he flinched away from her hands...believing they would pass right through him...believing that she wasn't really there and that he had finally cracked and gone insane.

Rose tried again and gently pressed her small fingers against his icy cheek. Pulling away after a moment, Rose wanted to cry as he looked down at her hand with wide and confused eyes. She watched as his eyes travelled up her arm and to her face where she gave a wry smile. Swearing softly, he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her; crushing her to him.

His body was warm and as he pulled her close, Rose inhaled his scent and smiled softly until she heard his breath hitch and felt his head bow down, his forehead resting against hers as his breaths turn into ragged inhales.

'_Flower…'_ he murmured and she felt a soft kiss drop on her head. Pulling away slightly, she smiled as she peered up at him. George looked at down at her sternly.

'_You gotta stop scaring the shit outta me Flower,' _He said, breathing out unsteadily. '_my heart can't take it._'

'_Just tryin to keep you on your toes George._' She said jokingly, punching his chest gently. Rose was trying to ignore the butterflies that had stirred in her stomach when George had held her close and she blinked in confusion at these feelings that made her stomach flutter and her pulse quicken.

'_I've missed you, you know._' He replied seriously, '_even your smartass comments_.'

Rose just smiled at him. She was where she was meant to be. She was with her family. George stood stared at her for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief.

'_Jeesus Rose._' Was all that he said as he brought her in for another hug.

* * *

Please also check out the youtube video for this story. I've posted the link on my profile.


	35. Chapter 35

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to:

OHMYLORD. This story hit 100 reviews on Wednesday and I've gotta be honest, it's probably been one of the biggest highlights of my year. You all are so amazing and I look forward to hearing your feedback after I post each chapter. You guys say that I'm quick to post. WELL GUYS! YOU'RE QUICKER AND ARE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING. So thankyou thankyou thankyou. It means something pretty special to me to get this sort of support for something that I've written.

ALSO: we're hitting the one month mark! GET EXCITED! I feel like I should be drawing this story out more, so it will last a bit longer. But oh well, PLEASE ENJOY! XO

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

'_You gotta stop scaring the shit outta me Flower,' _He said, breathing out unsteadily. '_my heart can't take it._'

'_Just tryin to keep you on your toes George._' She said jokingly, punching his chest gently. Rose was trying to ignore the butterflies that had stirred in her stomach when George had held her close and she blinked in confusion at these feelings that made her stomach flutter and her pulse quicken.

'_I've missed you, you know._' He replied seriously, '_even your smartass comments_.'

Rose just smiled at him. She was where she was meant to be. She was with her family. George stood stared at her for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief.

'_Jeesus Rose._' Was all that he said as he brought her in for another hug.

* * *

Hello Sunshine

it's been too long

since I felt your beautiful warmth

upon my face

_Hello Sunshine by Barlow Girl_

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

They had spent the last hour talking, huddled close in a foxhole off of the front line. After welcoming Rose back, Winters had ordered her back off the line for the night to recover and she had spent the afternoon digging a new foxhole with George, trying to heal the scars that had been felt by both of them in her absence.

'_I think this is deep enough'_ George panted, throwing his shovel away and throwing himself into the foxhole '_go any deeper and you'll be pinged for desertion_' grinning up at her like his old self, George winked '_that'll go real well with your AWOL._'

Rolling her eyes, Rose climbed down to sit next to him.

'_HA HA HA. Someone clearly thinks they're a comedian.' _

George just rolled onto to his back with his hands tucked underneath his head, he was propped up by the slopping wall of the foxhole. Watching him gaze up at the stars, Rose was entranced by the colours reflecting off of his face from the flares going off above them; the lights dancing across his cheeks. She smiled and turned her eyes upwards to the sky above, just simply happy to sit and watch the stars with her best friend.

'_What's going to happen to us?'_ She mused turning her head to see what he'd say.

George sat up on his elbows and looked thoughtful.

'_Who the hell knows..you'll probably meet some fantastic guy and you two will get married and Rosey eyed kids_.' Rose snorted at his weak attempt at humour. She had missed his constant fascination with her name and the different ways he used it.

'_And I'll be doing God knows what in God knows where. I don't know where life will lead us Flower,, but I'm not sure I'm ready for it just yet.'_ He trailed off, staring intently at her.

Rose just sighed.

'_How are you so sure that life will work out like that? How can anyone possibly know that everyone will be ok? Its just not possible.._' she could hear the uncertainty in her voice but she was afraid. George paused and looked at her. At her dark hair and her tired smile and all that caring that she could never quite bury deep enough and he realised that for all they joke and bicker and get at each other's throats, he gives her something that he's never given any other person in the world. He tells her the truth.

'_That's the whole excitement of it though isnt it?' _He looked at her, gave a small smile and shrugged,_ 'What's the point in living a life that you have planned out with paper and pen?_'

She returned the smile, _'Reassurance?'_

'_I'm all the reassurance you need_,' George replied and took her hand.

As they stared up at the night sky above them, his hand in hers, everything else just seemed to dissolve. The thoughts that had been making Rose go crazy only moments before had vanished and for once, she felt like it was all going to work out okay.

'_I thought I'd never see you again Rosey Posey_.' He whispered finally, not looking at her.

'_me too.'_ Was all that she could manage, noticing faintly that it was beginning to snow. The flakes dropping softly around them.

'_I missed you…_' he paused before continuing. Rose felt her breath hitch.

'_I missed your voice…and your laugh…and the fact that you never let me take myself too seriously. And without you there was this huge hole in my heart that nobody could fill but you_.' George was talking quietly, his hand playing absently with her fingers.

'_But most of all, I missed the way you smelled. Your scent meant that you were nearby. It was a sign that everything was safe and comfortable and okay…but you were nowhere...and that meant that __nothing__ was okay. But you were everywhere, Flower…everywhere. Memories…so many fucking memories. It was driving me nuts.'_

Rose looked up as he pulled his hand away and grabbed her shoulders. Shuddering slightly with emotion, George leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes tightly closed.

'_I saw you everywhere,Flower. __Every-fucking-where.__ It's like you were haunting me.'_

Rose didn't know what to say. She knew that something had happened to George while she'd be gone.

'_I'm sorry,'_ she whispered and he opened his eyes and smiled at her softly.

'_Don't be,'_ he said _'You're here. Nothing else matters now.'_

* * *

The next day Easy Company was ordered to move out, back to their old positions in the woods overlooking Foy. Rose was happy to be moving again. This is what she had trained for, but she knew that they would have to eventually take the town of Foy, and it wasn't going to be easy. Feeling a familiar presence walking beside her, she looked up and smiled to see Babe glancing at her, chewing his lip.

'_hey Babe_..' she spoke easily, she had missed her friend. '_thought you'd forgotten about me. I'd almost forgotten what you looked like.' _

'_I'm sorry Rose_.' He said hesitantly. '_I'm sorry it took me so long.' _

Rose shook her head quickly, denying the need for an apology.

'_its fine Babe_.' She peered at him more closely as they trudged through the snow. _'are you okay?' _

'_It was just too much, okay? Too much, and then you weren't dead anymore, and it was just so messed up._' Babe looked up at her again and she nodded at him silently, sidling closer to walk next to him and she touched his hand.

'_I'm here okay?'_ she says and she not sure how that would make a difference, but it seemed like the right thing to say. '_C'mon Babe, we've got a war to fight._'

They had been walking for hours when they had finally stumbled upon the foxholes that the men had dug days before. Rose watched in amusement as Joe Toye jumped down into his and let out a roar of disgust.

'_you gotta be fucking kidding me!'_ Looking around, Joe was furious '_someone's gonna die…someone's gonna fucking die.'_

'_Guarno, look at this shit!'_ he yelled, gesturing at the muck at the bottom of his foxhole. '_Those 1__st__ Battalion fuckers took a dump in my foxhole.'_

Rose stepped around Bill and looked up at the shattered trees around them.

'_Think they shit in everyone's foxhole, Joe_.' Bill followed the direction of her eyes and looked around solemnly.

'_I don't think they wanted to spend much time aboveground._' He said, exchanging a grim look with Rose before continuing forward.

* * *

Rose hated the forest. She'd never hated a place before. But now, she couldn't even count how many places she never wanted to see again. Places she wanted to forget… if she could erase places like Bastogne and Eindhoven and Carentan from her memory, she would without a second thought. But this place, this quiet forest that was covered in snow made Rose uneasy. She hated the quiet and the whiteness that made every tree and every foxhole look the same. When they had reached the post that overlooked the German occupied town of Foy, Easy had been ordered to re enforce their foxhole and covers. Rose had found a small foxhole set apart from the others and she had begun to dig it deeper. The action had been repetitive…dig and throw…dig and throw. It allowed her to get into a rhythm. It allowed her to turn her brain off. She had nearly finished digging when she hit something solid with her digging trowel and it jarred her arm, making her drop the tool with a string of curses. Dropping to her knees, Rose began to clear the earth away from the object, trying to identify it. After a moment, her stomach dropped out of her stomach. It was a helmet. She didn't know what nationality it was but the hole blasted through the middle of it told her that the round metal of the helmet survived longer than its owner. She glanced around the clearing, seeing her friends laughing and smoking as they dug themselves into position. How many other helmets were laid buried under the snow? How many bodies had this forest claimed? Wiping her hands on her already filthy uniform, Rose climbed out of her foxhole with the destroyed helmet in her hand and walked through the clearing, towards the edge of the forest. She needed a moment. A moment away from her friends and their eyes. When she had finally gone far enough so that she was out of sight, Rose inhaled sharply and the helmet slipped from her hand and landed softly in the snow.

Rose felt her face crumple and she dropped her head, trying to hide her face. She'd thought that it would get easier…the longer they were at it. The more battles that they were in. But she was quickly coming to the realisation that it just got worse. There was more and more chaos. Men lay in pieces around her…they were everywhere. And nobody knew what to do about it.

_Rose?_' a quiet voice came from behind her and she didn't have to turn around to recognize it. Reaching to place a hand on the knotted trunk of the tree in front of her, Rose didn't give any indication that she had heard the man.

'_What are you doing?_' Bill asked quietly.

'_what are we doing here?'_ she shot back at him, finally turning to face her friend.

Ignoring her question, Bill took a step forward, his face shockingly pale and gaunt. The shadows under his eyes looked like smudges and the darkness of his eyes and his messy hair contrasted shockingly to the paleness of his face. Rose recoiled slightly, wondering if she looked like him…if she has the same look of defeat and exhaustion on her face.

'_it's getting harder Bill..' _she whispered. '_I feel numb…don't you? Doesn't everybody?_' she asked him almost desperately.

'_Rosie?_' he asked again softly and she dropped her eyes to the snow.

'_I'm scared. I don't feel anything anymore.'_ Her voice wavered… '_I need to feel something_.'

Bill made a small sound and as Rose looked up curiously, she found that he had closed the distance between them and captured her lips with hers. Her eyes widened in surprise as her body thudded back against the tree as the momentum carried them backwards but Rose was lost in the feelings that were stirring in her stomach. Bill had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and Rose was breathless at the feel of their two bodies pressed together.

Her eyes slid closed, revelling in the feeling of his lips caressing hers. Rose's brain screamed for her to stop but she pressed herself harder against him, whimpering into his mouth. Pulling back almost reluctantly, Bill looked at her, his eyes grazing over her swollen lips. Rose blushed at his scrutiny and realised that he hadn't released his hold around her waist.

'_Rosie..?_' his breathing was ragged, Rose could see his eyes darkening with passion and she felt her pulse quicken.

Standing up on her tiptoes she reached up and threaded her fingers through his sooty hair and pressed a small kiss against his dry and cracked lips; just like hers. She felt him smile against her mouth and she let out a sigh as he drew her even closer into him. Her body was tingling with something that made Rose see stars. She felt the cold and the numbness start to dissipate. There was something thrilling about seeing Bill this way, it was like his tight hold on his self-control had slipped and she could feel a burning passion in him…for her. She could feel a sense of desperation in him…like he needed this contact as much as she did.

Hearing a small sound from behind them, Rose broke the kiss and looked over Bill's shoulder and to her dismay; saw a familiar mop of brown hair disappear into the mist.

Swearing softly, she dragged her eyes back up to the man holding her and she placed a hand on his chest and pushed…putting distance between them. The moment had been shattered and they were both coming to the realisation of what had just happened. Bill was looking at her with confusion and horror.

Rose could have cried with relief and disappointment. She loved Bill for trying to make her feel better in the only way he knew how and they had both enjoyed a moment of insanity in the madness that was the war. But she couldn't silence the nagging voice in her head that told her that her first kiss should have been with someone else entirely. She didn't love Bill as anything more than a friend and from his expression, he felt the same. Rose looked at him amusedly as he tried to find the words to explain.

'_Rose….hell..'_ he said, his face pained. '_hell..i'm sorry..'_

Her mouth curved into a small smile, '_Its okay Bill_.'

'_Are you okay?'_ he asked, looking down at her in concern. Rose opened her mouth to answer but she could hear someone shouting his name. It sounded like Babe. Bill's hands dropped from her waist and she suddenly felt cold. Like she had lost something.

'_Rosie.., I gotta.._' he started, glancing uncertainly towards the trees where Babe's voice was coming from.

'_Go._' Was all she could say and Bill gave her quick nod before disappearing into the mist, just like George had.

Sighing, Rose shouldered her rifle and picked up her helmet that was lying forgotten in the snow, she had a best friend to find and explain a few things to.

* * *

It was a while before she found him. He was digging her foxhole deeper. She knew that he was upset; he had to be if he was voluntarily digging. Knowing that he had to be the one to say something, Rose perched herself on the edge of the foxhole, placing her elbows on her knees. This day was too emotional and all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep and forget the destroyed helmet, of Bill's dark eyes scanning hers and the look of betrayal on George's face. It was a good five minutes before George threw down the shovel and stood staring at her from the other side of the foxhole.

Breaking the silence, he asked a question that Rose wasn't expecting.

'_Why him?'_

She shook her head. _'I don't.…I don't know how to answer._'

'_Then tell me __something_,' he pleaded. '_Anything.__ Make me understand…the Rose I know doesn't do this.'_

Rose didn't know what to say. She cleared her throat and looked up at him.

'_I didn't mean to hurt you George_.' She said weakly, cringing at how the words sounded.

Suddenly he was in front of her, _'do you feel?'_ he questioned and Rose could only look at him dumbfounded. _'do you feel anything for me?_'

Rose wasn't sure that she could answer his question. Her pulse was quickening…she didn't understand what he was trying to tell her.

'_Why didn't you just say that never wanted me? Why did you let me think that, maybe, someday..' _his voice faded, his eyes clouding with hurt…hurt that she was causing him.

Rose almost laughed; the whole situation was so tragic. He thought that she loved Bill.

'_It was just a kiss George…_' she said, lifting her chin…that was all that it was..' _I just wanted a kiss.'_

She was startled by the intensity of his voice as he moved closer.

'_You wanted a kiss. Is that all you wanted?_' he was grasping her shoulders, shaking her gently. ' _are you prepared for everything that comes with that kiss? There are repercussions. Hearts get broken, friendships get ruined. Your entire life could fall apart because of one kiss.'_

Rose's head dropped '_Please don't hate me_.' She whispered.

His hands dropped away from her

'_I don't hate you,'_ he said slowly, his throat working convulsively.

Rose blinked back tears that were threatening to fall, he didn't want her.

'_I'm sorry George…_' she whispered, '_I know that you don't want to be friends anymore,_' she swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing _'maybe you'll forgive me one day enough that you'll be my friend aga-'_

'_what the hell are you talking about?!_' he demanded _'you will always be my friend Rose.' _

She glanced up almost hopefully and he smiled wryly. '_I just want you to be happy_.'

* * *

They were building foxholes again and by the time night fell, even Rose was tired of digging.

'_Light and noise discipline, we're getting close_.' Came Shames' voice from in front of them.

'_No shit Sherlock'_ muttered Babe from behind her and Rose had to stifle a giggle. Turning she looked at the soldier sternly and shook her finger at him.

'_watch it Corporal._'

Babe just waggled his eyebrows at her as she fell into step with him

'_naaw Rosie, I was just joking.'_

Laughing quietly, she picked up a branch blocking their way and handed it to Liebgott who was re enforcing his cover on his foxhole.

'_That's Sergeant Rosie to you Babe Heffron_.' His only reply was to give her a mock salute before turning to head in the direction of Bill's foxhole.

Hearing a faint whistling noise, Rose turned her head sharply and as realisation hit, she screamed '_INCOMING_!' before the trees behind her exploded in a burst of light and flames.

'_TAKE COVER_!' she roared, running low and fast towards the nearest foxhole. As she dove into the hole, she could hear Lipton and Buck Compton screaming at the men to find cover in their foxholes like she had. Rolling over to pop her head over the edge she could see Babe sprinting towards her.

'_COME ON!'_ she yelled, motioning frantically with her hands as they were showered with dirt and splinters of wood. She gasped as Babe lost his footing and she half climbed out of the hole to help him. Seeing him roll to his knees, Rose felt relief as he started to crawl on his hands and knees to where she was. Rose grabbed him by the shoulders and together they rolled back into the foxhole, Rose grunting as Babe landed on top of her, the wind knocked out of her.

She barely had time to suck in a deep breath of air before an explosion crashed overhead. Rose flinched as the tree next to the foxhole exploded and looking over Babe's shoulder she screamed as the tree came falling towards them. The trunk hit the foxhole with a crash and the force of the branches hitting them knocked Babe clear off of her. She couldn't move or breathe the branches had them pinned in the foxhole. Her ribs. Her back. Her face. She couldn't see anything except the heavy weight on top of her. Her mouth was full of snow and she coughed, trying to relieve the pressure off her chest.

It took her a moment to realise that the world around her was silent. The thick branches ontop of her acted as a buffer against the war going on outside the foxhole. The silence was unnatural. She could feel the vibrations of the explosions hitting the ground around her, but the sound was muffled. She knew that the men had to be shouting and screaming outside but she couldn't hear them. The heaviness of the silence pressed into her and Rose began to panic, struggling against the weight on top of her. Her eyes began to water as she realised that she was having trouble breathing. She couldn't breathe. She tried to suck in a breath but she couldn't get the air into her lungs.

A scuffling noise next to her broke the silence and made her sob with relief, Babe was alive and from the sounds of it, was trying to free himself.

'_Babe…Babe'_ she gasped trying to suck in air desperately. _'are you hurt_.'

'_nah Rosie_.' She heard his faint reply, his accent thick with panic. '_I'm just stuck._'

Rose could hear the sounds of the shells fading and she scrabbled at the branches above her trying to clear an opening, screaming for help.

'_HELP!' _

'_HELP, ANYONE THERE?!'_

The sound of someone yelling near them made them pause; piercing through the sound barrier the tree had created. Someone was just outside their foxhole. Someone who could help them.

'_Who's that?_' she heard Lipton call above them and the branches above her head began to shake as he tried to pull away the branches.

'_Its Rose and Babe.'_ She called loudly, trying to push the branches off of her. A loud curse came from above her and she paused, recognizing the voice.

'_George_?' she asked curiously.

She could hear Babe next to her starting to become hysterical.

'_c'mon get me outta here Lip'_ he was shouting.

Suddenly light flooded in as trunk was lifted and Rose could see Lipton and George above her.

'_You okay?'_ Lip asked as George reached down and pulled her out, patting her body for wounds.

'_yeah, I'm okay_.' Rose gasped, sucking in deep breaths of air, wincing as she felt her bad leg throb with pain, _'Babe's next to me.'_

'_I'm here, I'm here_.' She could hear him call, and Lipton turned and started to pull off the branches covering the young soldier.

'_C'mon, get up'_ he called, reaching in like George had done for her and pulled the red haired man up and out of the foxhole.

'_Oh jeeze_,' Babe panted, looking at Rose '_think I overdid it on the cover for my foxhole_?'

Lipton and George chuckled, but Rose was looking at the clearing around them. It was so silent.

'_INCOMING'_ she heard Lipton suddenly shout from behind her and she took off towards her foxhole without a second glance, ignoring George's shout from behind her. The shells were coming in hard and fast, worse than the last barrage. Knowing that she wouldn't make it to her hole, she slid into the closest one, nearly bowling over Bill who was in the process of climbing out of his foxhole. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he lifted her and set her firmly next to Malarkey in the foxhole.

'_YOU STAY'_ he yelled and took off.

Rose sprung after him, calling his name desperately as more shells dropped around them, drowning out her voice, the explosions ripping through her consciousness.

'_Bill! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE_!' Rose screamed as she tried to climb up and over a fallen tree branch. Picking her way carefully through the branches, she could see her friend disappear from view and she jumped free only to be wrenched back as her trousers caught on a branch. Cursing, Rose turned and tried to pull herself free, having to stop and carefully extricate the fabric from its confines. Finally free, Rose ran forward and as she rounded the large group of trees that was blocking her view, she gasped as she saw Bill trying to drag Joe to safety. Bill was holding his friend under the arms and was trying to comfort the distraught man as he pulled him towards the foxhole that in front of her. Rose was horrified to see the trail of blood that stained the snow, leading from the bloody stump of his thigh to the now useless limb lying four feet away from the two men. She could hear the shells getting closer and she ran forward to help Bill.

Before she could take two steps, she was bowled over by what felt like a tank and she was all of sudden lying face down in the snow. Rose rolled to her knees only to find that someone had her around the stomach, holding her firmly in place. Rose swung around in surprise and found herself face to face with the wild eyes and pale face of Buck Compton.

'_What the hell are you doing?!_' she screamed over the sound of the explosions '_we need to help them!' _

But Buck was only shaking his head frantically, his arms tightening around her. Rose struggled against him, trying to break his hold. But she was no match for the strong Lieutenant. Turning back towards Bill, she could see him look over his shoulder at her, his face tight with the effort of dragging Joe. She reached out her arms, trying to reach him, straining against Bucks hold.

Finally feeling Bucks hold slacken as a shell burst in the tree above them, Rose lunged towards Bill.

Bill looked back over his shoulder again as Rose took her first steps and she could see the terrified expression on his face.

Suddenly, he was gone. The ground where Joe and Bill had been exploded in a series of mortar hits. The blast knocked Rose clear off her feet and she curled herself into a tight ball, feeling the dirt and debris fly over her. She heard Buck scream from behind her before he was thrown back into his foxhole.

Rolling over carefully, Rose got to her feet shakily, not believing what she was seeing. She bit back a sob and looked at the bodies of the two men in front of her. Bill was rolled onto his side, his leg a bloody mess. Propped up against him was Joe, his face pale and bloody. Hearing a groan from behind her, Rose turned automatically to see Buck drop his helmet and fall to his knees.

'_me-mee-MEDIC'_ she screamed, turning back to the tangle of limbs that was her closest friends.

* * *

'_LIP!'_ George yelled at the man in the next foxhole.

'_are you okay?!'_ Lipton shouted, his eyes looking wild.

Holding up his thumb to let his friend know he was alright, George looked around frantically. The last shelling had been a doozey. He was crazy if he thought that Easy would have gotten through it unscathed.

Hearing footsteps, George looked up to see Dike crawl on his knees to the Lipton's foxhole. The man didn't have a helmet on his head and he looked petrified.

'_1__st__ Sergeant Lipton!_' their commanding officer called ' _you get things organised here, I'm gonna go for help.'_

Lipton just stared at Dike who turned and ran in the direction of Battalion CP. George was astounded.

'_What the fuck?'_ he muttered. They were truly screwed now if their commanding officer was running away.

Lip climbed out of his foxhole and ran over to him.

'_Lip.._' George tried to keep the fear out of his voice '_where the fuck's he going_?'

'_I don't know_,' Lipton panted '_get Battalion on the line to notify BAS.'_

Turning to his trusty radio, George started to dial the numbers trying to ignore the screams for medic. He swore that the voice was female and tried to pay attention to the machine in front of him as he felt bile rise in his throat at the thought of Rose being hit. He was no good to Easy a blubbering mess.

'_Battalion's up, Lip.'_

* * *

_please review_


	36. Chapter 36

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **Lift the Wings, Corrupt Blossom, immortalrmy, Volleyball Babe22, Aleciaa and gothique4**

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

Finally feeling Bucks hold slacken as a shell burst in the tree above them, Rose lunged towards Bill.

Bill looked back over his shoulder again as Rose took her first steps and she could see the terrified expression on his face.

Suddenly, he was gone. The ground where Joe and Bill had exploded in a series of explosions. The blast knocked Rose clear off her feet and she curled herself into a tight ball, feeling the dirt and debris fly over her. She heard Buck scream from behind her before he was thrown back into his foxhole.

Rolling over carefully, Rose got to her feet shakily, not believing what she was seeing. She bit back a sob and looked at the bodies of the two men in front of her. Bill was rolled onto his side, his leg a bloody mess. Propped up against him was Joe, his face pale and bloody. Hearing a groan from behind her, Rose turned involuntarily to see Buck drop his helmet and fall to his knees.

'_me-mee-MEDIC'_ she screamed, turning back to the tangle of limbs that was her closest friends.

* * *

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter

as long as I'm laughing with you.

I think all that still matters is love and the laughter

after the life we've been through

_Life After You by Daughtry_

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Bill was screaming. Rose wanted to cry, she was sitting behind him with her arms wrapped around his torso, trying to keep him with her. She couldn't believe that only hours ago, he had been kissing her, holding her in his arms. But now his leg had been blown away…all that was left were thin strands of tendons and muscles attached to his boot. The bone and flesh were gone. Rose couldn't bring herself to look at it anymore. One of her best friends was hysterical with pain…Bill was squirming and his breathing was ragged. Rose had been finally able to get through to him through the pain and stop the screaming. It killed her to see a man who had always been so strong and proud, reduced to this.

His face should have been familiar and it was…in a way, because she recognised the face of her friend. But the features that she knew almost better than her own were distorted in pain. Tracks of sweat through the dirt and blood only emphasised the tightness around his mouth. When he tried to smile at her…to let her know that he was okay even when half of his leg had been blow off, she could see an echo of some undefined emotion.

Rose was shaking as she stared at the blood staining the white snow beneath his leg. And when he tried to move it slightly with a grunt of effort, Rose physically felt the pain shoot through his body. At his choked off exclamation, Rose inhaled so sharply that it sounded like a gasp. A flash of distress crossed his face and he tried to smile at her through chattering teeth. He was in shock and the shakes had set in.

'_Come on now,'_ he tried to joke but it came out as a strained whisper, _'I'm not that ugly to look at, am I?'_

Rose tried to laugh but the tears only dripped faster down her cheeks, freezing as they reached her jaw. She felt like she was in a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. Any minute now, George or Bill was going to shake her awake and tell her that they were running Currahee and to stop being such a lazy bastard. But she never woke up.

Moments after her frantic call for a medic, Eugene had burst into the clearing and had immediately gotten to work to stop the bleeding from Joe Toye's thigh.

Joe was leaning back on his hands, watching the Doc work with an almost bewildered look on his face, as if he couldn't believe that his leg was gone. Noticing Rose watching him, he gritted his teeth and attempted to smile.

'_Guess I don't need to worry bout trench foot now, eh Doc'_ Eugene didn't even look up from where he was trying to bandage the appendage.

Bill let out a strangled bark of laughter, Rose could feel the tenseness of his body in her arms, she couldn't even imagine the pain that he was going through. That they both were going through.

'_I don't think we can go dancing anymore Rosie girl_.' Bill said haltingly, his words punctuated by gasps of pain.

'_Oh Bill._' Was all Rose could say, pressing a kiss to his temple. '_You stay with me, Guarnere.'_

She looked up to see Malarkey fall to his knees next to Joe, his face white.

'_Doc…what can I do?'_ he asked Eugene helplessly.

'_Here, hold this.'_ The medic said urgently, motioning at the bandage as Joe grunted in pain.

'_Gotta smoke Malark_?' Joe asked, his face screwed up in pain.

'_Jeesus'_ Bill muttered as he started to shiver, Rose tightened her hold on the Philadelphian man as Joe spoke up.

'_whats a guy gotta do to get killed around here_.' He asked no-one in particular.

'_you're going home Bill…home'_ Rose murmured in his ear, trying to comfort the man.

'_Home?'_ Bill looked up at her confused, with his jaw clenched as Eugene looked up at the pair sitting in the snow.

'_Bill, you go first'_ he said, motioning for the stretcher bearers to come forward.

'_Whatever you say Doc'_ Bill said, looking down at his mangled limb, _'whatever you say.'_

'_Over here_!' Eugene yelled, _'take this man_.'

Rose started to disentangle herself from Bill to help him onto the stretcher, but he caught her hand tightly.

'_They got ole Guarnere this time_.' He said quietly, Rose blinked back tears and smiled reassuringly at him.

'_I'll visit you Bill… you take care of yourself_...' she let out a weak laugh as Bill brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers…his fingers shaking violently from the shock, pain and cold.

'_take care of yourself Rosie girl'_ he murmured before releasing her, letting out a deep groan as the orderlies lifted him onto the stretcher.

'_no-more joy riding okay Bill?_'

But Bill didn't hear her and she heard him tell Joe that he'd always known that he'd beat him back to the states before disappearing; he was being taken back to the aid station.

* * *

As Bill disappeared from view, her shoulders slumped and tears streamed down her face. Rose's hands clenched tightly as she brought them down to look at them, the look of disgust clear on her face at the sight of Bills blood blemishing her skin. Looking at her coat, she saw the blood and gore and for a split second, she wondered if she'd been hit and hadn't felt it because of the adrenaline and the cold. Forcing herself to focus with a small shake of her head, Rose realised that the blood wasn't hers and she sucked in an unsteady breath. Noticing her helmet lying in the snow close to where she and Buck had tussled, Rose wandered over and picked up the helmet, her body screaming at her in protest. Not for the first time, she wondered how long her body would hold up against the constant beatings she subjected it to. She wondered when her time was up...when her clock ticked down to zero just like it had for Bill and Joe just now.

'_Flower?'_ she heard from behind her and she whirled around to see George staring at Joe withering on the ground with a horrified expression on his face. As he dragged his eyes up to meet hers, Rose felt her body sag in relief. George was immediately by her side.

'_Are you okay?' _he asked, grabbing her by the shoulders and hugging her tight. His strong arms embraced her small body, pulling her tightly to him, her head rested on his chest and she listened to his heartbeat. It was a steady soothing beat reminding her that they were still human_. 'When I passed Bill on the stretcher I-I didn't know…'_ He released her and squeezed her hand. Rose blinked fiercely and turned back Joe Toye who was demanding another cigarette from Malarkey. George lit himself a cigarette and they passed it between numb and shaking hands in silence. There was nothing for them to say. Nothing they said could make anything better.

* * *

None of the men reacted well to the news of Bill or Joe Toye but there was a lot of talk about Buck Compton who had been taken off the line with a supposed case of trench foot. Everyone knew that something had changed him when he'd been shot in Holland but seeing Bill and Joe torn up had caused him to unravel. Rose had tried to talk to him before he was taken off the line, but he blocked her out and she didn't have a lot of patience for him, with her grief for the loss of her friend making her unable to even think straight.

It was close to dusk when she stumbled upon a group of men, made mostly of replacements, sorting through Bill's knapsack, dividing up his belongings. She watched the men for a moment, unable to believe her eyes and when one man pulled out a picture of a dark-haired woman in a grass hula skirt from Bill's bag and whistled appreciatively, something in her snapped. If Bill was here, Rose knew that he would have kicked those soldiers all the way back to England. She stalked up to the small gathering and was disgusted when she realised that she recognized a few faces. Ripping the photograph of Bill's sweetheart Frannie out of the soldier's hands, she whirled on the men.

'_Have some fucking respect!_' she cried furiously as she grabbed the rest of her best friend's belongings. The men yelled in protest at their finds being taken away.

'_What the hell are you doing?_' Cobb screeched before looking across the clearing. _'LUZ! control your woman!'_

George looked up curiously from his game of cards with Muck and Tab to see Rose descending angrily on a small group of men. Shrugging, he looked across at Tab who raised an eyebrow.

'_think we should save the boys_?' he asked. George just shook his head, dealing out the next hand. '_nah, they probably deserve it.'_

Tab and Malarkey just chuckled and turned back to the game but George continued to watched Rose out of the corner of his eye. This wasn't just a regular tantrum about a prank, or an inappropriate comment; Rose looked genuinely distressed as she held a ragged backpack in her trembling hands.

Dusting his hands off, he got to his feet and waved off the protests of Malarkey and Tab. Heading towards the group of men who were starting to scatter and muttering about women and that time of the month, George walked up to Rose.

'_What's going on?_' He asked the small woman in front of him, he could see a smudge of dirt on her cheek and underneath her helmet, her dark curls were falling out of her bun.

'_Here'_ she thrust the bag at him furiously 'look_ after this for me._' She said before whirling around and stalking out of view. George looked down at the bag in his hands and finally understood. There, embroidered on the front, was the name 'William Guarnere.'

George, sensing that she needed some space to grieve, let her go and she eventually found a small clearing away from the main camp. It was kind of peaceful, she noted, letting the silence of the white forest engulf her.

She needed some time to be alone. She didn't understand why Bill had been hit and she had been saved. They had been standing so close. She was a soldier but she was horrified at the pure waste of human life that the war sacrificed everyday. Rose was also disgusted at the casual way that the men could go through a man's belongings like he was already dead. She pulled off her helmet and let it drop to the ground silently, reminding her of Buck, another casualty of war; but of a different kind. She ran a hand through her hair and stood quietly leaning against a tree with her forehead pressed against the cold trunk.

Rose scrubbed a clenched fist over her eye. There was nobody left. Bill was gone. Joe, Buck, Skinny..they were all gone. As she rubbed her face, she realised that the coarse wool of her gloves, the fingers long gone, scratching into her skin. She had cut the material of the fingers away as soon as she had discovered that they hindered her ability to handle weapons and fire her rifle. A risk that she was not willing to take. She was overcome by a wave of exhaustion. She felt her throat tightening and she near that she was moments from tears. But the tears never came. She was so sad.. the sadness was overwhelming. She was so tired. She yearned for one blissful moment for death..for her aches and pains and cold to be taken away, before shaking herself.

After a moment, footsteps crunched in the snow behind her and Rose's body jerked in shock. She whirled around, expecting to face Bill…because only he would follow her to make sure she was okay, ignoring her demands for space. Just like he had the morning before his leg was blown off. But as she turned, she knew that it wasn't Bill..it wasn't possible for him to be there. He was at some aid station or even back in France at some hospital by now. Her heart sank as her eyes landed on George who stood with his hands pushed deep in his coat's pockets. His hair hung long in his face, almost hiding his eyes.

'_Are you okay Rose?_' he asked intently, staring at her. She just nodded, noting in the back of her mind that he hadn't used her nickname…not this time.

'_you're trembling'_ he said simply.

'_don't worry, I'll be alright_.' She said, bringing a hand up to rub her eyes wearily. She couldn't believe it had been only three days since Bill and Joe had been hit; it felt like a lifetime.

'_C'mon buddy.'_ He closed the distance between them and tucked her hand through his arm and began to lead her back to the clearing where the men were gathered. _'Grub's up.'_

* * *

'_you fella's know I got no reason to bullshit you, right?' _Rose grinned, George had told her this story last night, and she thought it was more pathetic than funny. Dike was disappearing more and more often, and someone was always looking for him. Rose missed the days of Winters and Heyliger and even Meehan. She had experience pure terror in combat…take Normandy and Carentan and Holland. Everyone in Easy had. But it was only when she met Dike as the company commander that she felt genuinely fearful for herself and the rest of Easy. He was no leader and as much as the rest of men made jokes about him, Rose was terrified of Dike. Terrified of the power he held over her and her brothers.

'_Look, this is what I saw, it was so unbelievable, you might not believe me.' _George had Muck, Penkala, Rose and Malarkey all huddled around him, he had a cigarette clenched in his teeth and his eyes were bright, excited by the prospect of a good story. Rose was trying to sidle as close as she could to Malarkey who was, according to her and George, a freak of nature. Although he got cold, he let off a ridiculous amount of body heat and Rose was trying to get close enough to feel it.

'_You-know-who comes running up. He's got no helmet, no gear, nothing.' _George talked excitedly, getting to the punch line of the took a smaller step sideways, so that she was leaning discreetly against Malark's arm. Sighing with the bit of warmth she got from him, she looked up slyly and seeing that no one was paying any attention to her actions, she took another small step towards the red-haired man.

'_arrgh 1__st__ Sergeant Lipton, you organize things here…and I'm gonna go for help' _George drawled in a perfect impersonation of their company , Malarkey and Penkala all burst out laughing, and spurred on by their reaction, George continued

'_I need to go polish my oak leaf clusters' _

Rose, realising that the men were laughing, chuckled loudly, her attentions focused on getting closer to the warm man. She was shivering so badly that her teeth chattered. Malarkey was so engrossed in the story that he didn't even notice that Rose had worked her way close to him so that she was huddled under his arm, pressed against his side. He only noticed the small person tucked in next to him when George looked down and then back up at Malarkey and gave him an odd look. Opening his mouth to say something, George was interrupted by Lipton who had caught the last few sentences of his story.

'_Hey.. Luz'_

Turning to look at the group, George raised his eyebrows,

'_Fellas, Ladies'_ he said nodding in farewell before heading over to where Lipton was waiting.

Malarkey looked down and was surprised to see Rose pressed so close to him. Noticing her, he could feel the shivers from her body through his thick clothing. He tightened his arm that was around her slightly, before sighing and releasing her. He knew that he'd get all kinds of hell from George if he'd offered to share a foxhole with Rose, even if it was to keep her warm. He met her eyes regretfully and quirked a smile apologetically.

'_Well, Goodnight all'_ said Malarkey as they all turned to go their separate ways.

'_Yeah, seeya Luz_' called Muck giving his friend a quick wave before heading off to find his foxhole, Penkala trudging grumpily alongside him.

Rose walked past George and Lipton where she could hear him being told off. George caught her eye and winked at her before turning his attention back to the first sergeant. Rose had just heard that Skinny was back from the aid station and she was dying to see him, she had missed her foxhole buddy and still felt guilty for not being there with him. Perconte was sharing his foxhole now and she grinned, thinking of the short man who she teased mercilessly about his almost obsessive oral hygiene. Perco's scrounging abilities were almost as good as George's and she hoped that they had an extra blanket to spare for her. It was so cold, and Rose shivered against the icy wind, trying to huddle herself into her coat.

She had gotten almost halfway there before the ground exploded behind her. Letting out a small cry of surprise, Rose dropped, looking around wildly for any sort of cover. The air was full of light and explosions as the ground around her was torn up. Rose yelped as she felt herself being dragged upwards and thrown forwards into a foxhole. She landed heavily and flinched as her rescuer threw himself on top of her, protecting her from the debris. Twisting her head around she gasped as she came face to face with the company commander of Dog Company, Lieutenant Spiers.

'_Stay down'_ he ordered, pushing her head back down underneath the cover of his torso. Rose gulped and all thoughts were drowned out by the sound of artillery and splintering trees. Suddenly, it was over and Rose felt the weight of Speirs' body lifting off of hers. Rose started to climb out of the foxhole when a hand was thrust in front of her face. Taking it uncertainly, Rose felt herself being lifted up and out of the hole. Not knowing what to say, she looked at the officer in front of her, who appraised her curiously before giving her a curt nod and disappeared into the trees.

She stood there standing beside the foxhole for a moment before the sound of her name being called came from behind her and she swung around to see Lipton looking at her with a strange expression on his face.

'_Rosie…good to see you're okay'_ Rose looked at the man carefully and she could see that he was upset, but trying to hide it.

'_What is it Sarge_?' she asked

'_I think you need to see Luz'_ was all that he said looking at the debris littering the snow around them, looking up he opened his mouth to say something else...words of comfort maybe? Lip didn't really know but Rose was gone. Running in the direction of the foxhole that she and Luz shared.

* * *

She found him sitting in their foxhole, a cigarette dangling from his lips, burned down nearly to the butt staring unseeing into the dirt in front of him. She slid into the hole next to him but kept a space between them. She didn't know what was wrong with George and she wanted to tread carefully. Looking at him, he didn't even notice her and she followed his eyes to where he was looking and she let out a cry of terror. Sitting in the dirt on the slopes of their foxhole was an unexploded artillery shell, still smoking. Rose felt her eyes widen, it had been a dud. She turned towards George inquiringly and he handed her a small object with shaking fingers. It was the cross of a rosary. His fingers shook so much that it slipped through her fingers into the dirt. Rose picked it up gingerly, praying that it did not belong to who she thought it did.

'_Muck and Penkala got hit._' George whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

Rose's mouth fell open and she closed the distance between them. Looking down at her, George blinked rapidly, rubbing his unshaven face with an unsteady hand. In that moment Rose saw the courage in his hands stained with old scars and his humanity in the tears that he so desperately tried to hide. Grown men…soldiers…they don't cry glistening tears that turned cloudy as they mixed with dirt and blood. George's grief was written all over his face and his desperation was the four half-moon crescents on his palms where his short nails had gouged the callused flesh.

'_You know, it could have just as easily been one of us,'_ He spoke again quietly.

Rose shuddered at the thought as her eyes flickered towards the dud shell.

'_at least they were together_.' His voice cracked on the last word and he closed his eyes tightly, as if trying to block out of the world.

Rose didn't say anything. There wasn't anything to say. Her heart broke for the man in front of her. Muck and Penkala were his closest friends and she could see it had hit him hard. She wanted to tell him how strong he looked. She wanted him to hold her, just hold her in his arms. She wanted his warmth and she wanted to feel safe, even if it was for just a tiny fraction of a second. Rose wanted him to look at her and never look away. She slipped her hand into his, and his hand tightened instantly over hers, drawing comfort from her touch. Together they sat on the log, surrounded by death and destruction, trying to make sense of the world around them.

* * *

As always, PLEASE REVIEW


	37. Chapter 37

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **Lift the Wings, Volleyball Babe22 and Emmie-Chan14**

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

Her heart broke for the man in front of her. Muck and Penkala were his closest friends and she could see it had hit him hard. She wanted to tell him how strong he looks. She wanted him to hold her, just hold her in his arms. She wanted his warmth and she wanted to feel safe, even if it was for just a tiny fraction of a second. Rose wanted him to look at her and never look away. These feelings confused her, she didn't know when she'd started seeing George as more than her best friend, but over time, he'd become so much more to her. She slipped her hand into his, and his hand tightened instantly over hers, drawing comfort from her touch. Together they sat on the log, surrounded by death and destruction, trying to make sense of the world around them.

* * *

_i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me_

_My Last Breath by Evanescence_

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Rose was sitting cross legged on the cold ground by herself the next day with her rifle in front of her when she was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of angry muttering. She grinned as the noise came closer, recognizing the voice and a moment later, George sat down in front of her with a grunt of distress.

'_What's wrong?_' Rose asked, looking up from where she was cleaning her rifle. _'finally run out of jokes?'_

George fixed her with a glare and pinched the bridge of his nose, a look of disgust on his face.

'_the lord is testing me_' he groaned.

'_you've been assigned to Dike for the attack on Foy?_' she guessed. George was the most logical choice, he was the best radioman in the company and he was able to keep a cool head in the heat of battle, something that Dike was going to need.

'_Have you been briefed?'_ she asked the man in front of her. _'you need to be ready for tomorrow.'_

'_I just really don't fucking care. Foxhole fucking Norman is going to get me killed_.' George said bitterly.

All Rose could do was pat him on the shoulder. She couldn't tell him that he'd be fine, because they both knew it would be a lie. Dike was going to get a lot of people killed tomorrow.

'_Dike sent out a scout party this morning'_ George spoke quietly, not looking at her, '_was a fucking disaster.'_

Rose sucked in a breath, _'what happened?'_

'_Only two came back. Severely wounded according to Battalion.'_

Rose swore under her breath, trying to ignore the ripple of fear that spread down her spine. She tried to focus on the weapon in her hands, wipe the barrel, check for residue on the rear aperture. Just the thought of crossing those white open fields into Foy made her palms sweat.

* * *

'_Sergeant Barker, you're in First Platoon with Foley.'_ Dike spoke, blowing into his cupped hands trying to warm them.

'_Yes sir'_ Rose said, keeping her face neutral.

'_Okay, so we're clear on the plan of attack?' _he asked, not looking at any of the officers that were grouped around them nor at the men standing behind them, listening in for instructions on the attack of Foy.

Foley answered for all of them. _'yes sir.'_

'_Okay'_ Dike clapped his hands together, _'I've gotta make a call'_ and he pushed past Rose and disappeared in the direction of Battalion CP.

They could only watch him go incredulously. There had been absolutely no sense at all to what Dike had instructed them to do and they were all feeling confused. What Dike had ordered was a complete contradiction to all of their basic training under Sobel in Toccoa and England.

Rose sighed and rubbed her hand absently over the top of her helmet.

'_Who here feels like they have no idea what they're doing._' She asked no one in particular

Babe raised his hand.

'_Put your hand down Babe_.' Rose said tiredly turning to pick up her weapon as Lipton stepped forward and ordered the men to start moving.

'_Winter's is waiting at the assembly point_,' Lipton spoke up, _'Let's take Foy boys!'_

'_and Rosie'_ Skinny spoke up and Rose just rolled her eyes.

'_and Rosie'_ Lipton amended as Easy Company moved out.

* * *

'_Someone's being a negative Ned_.' Perconte spoke to Rose as they walked slowly through the woods to where they would meet up with Winters to take the town.

Liebgott turned and grinned '_in Rose's case, a negative Nancy._' He said cheekily with a wink at Rose, forcing some dry laughs from the men around them.

'_I'm just trying to prepare myself'_ Rose spoke out, frustrated at the command being given to Easy Company. Her brow was furrowed in consternation.

'_Hope for the best but prepare for the worst'_ George drawled, imitating one of Colonel Sink's many inspirational one-liners.

Rose whirled to look at him '_that was actually pretty good.'_ She said, surprised.

George screwed up his nose at her. '_it hurts at how astonished you sound_.'

Rose unslung her rifle and checked the chamber, her gun needed to be spotless for the attack; there was no room for error. One mistake and she was dead.

'_You ready, Rosie?'_ George asked, nudging her gently in the side.

'_As ready as I'll ever be,_' she replied smiling up at him. The smile made George's heart constrict, she was beautiful even with the dirt staining her cheek.

Rose quirked her eyebrow at him, silently asking him why his face had suddenly looked so serious.

'_it's reassuring that even after all we've been through, you're still…well, beautiful_.' He shrugged, unsure of what he was really trying to say.

Rose stopped, letting the last few soldiers pass them, ignoring the curious glances that the others were giving them. She waited until they were alone on the trail before replying slowly.

'_I'm not.'_

And she wasn't. Rose knew that she had scars on her face; memories left behind from D-day and Bastogne. She was dirty and her uniform was ripped, her nails were short and broken, her lips cracked. Rose looked down at her hands, she had bruises and cuts everywhere from the constant barrage of artillery. She knew that her hair was a mess and her nose ran.

Rose was a murderer. A killer. She had blood on her hands.

But George just kept looking at her calmly with an unreadable expression.

'_I think you are.' _He said simply

She couldn't look at him. She didn't know why he was saying these things before they were going into battle. What was the point? They might never see each other again. Rose found that the thought of never seeing George again made her insides clench and she flinched, pushing the thought away. She glanced up at her best friend, unsure of what to say, she decided that humour would be the easiest way to defuse the situation. Grinning cheekily she batted her eyelashes at him like she'd seen actresses do in the movies.

'_If there's anything I love, it's a spontaneous compliment_.' But anything further she was about to say was cut off as George bent forward and pressed his lips against hers. He didn't know what prompted him to do so, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

It took Rose a moment to realise that she was being kissed by George. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't the explosion of senses that she felt when his lips moved across her own, moulding the contours of her lips to his. He held her tightly and Rose found that she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around George's neck, clinging as tightly to him as he was to her, glorying in the feel of his warm skin through his uniform, the scent that she knew so well and was so uniquely George.

George knew that they had to stop, that people would come looking for them and reluctantly he pulled away and pressed a small kiss to her nose.

Rose looked up at him dazed, smiling softly as he straightened the front of her jacket, pulling the collar up and smoothing down the material absently.

He winked at her, and picked up his gun from where it was lying on a tree stump next to them.

'_You sure you're up to this?'_ he asked, his eyes twinkling, marvelling at the happiness that made him feel invincible. Kissing her had felt right. She was right. She was his flower.

'_cause I can handle it if you don't want to break a nail or anything.'_ He teased, as Rose came to her senses and punched him hard on the arm.

'_gaaahdammit Rosie, stop hitting me.'_ He rubbed his arm as she smiled at him sweetly.

Shaking his head laughing, he started to walk forward to catch up with the rest of the men.

'_you'll drive me crazy Rosie Barker' _

'_but you'll always like me, right?'_ she laughed from behind him

'_no.'_ he called over his shoulder as they reached the edge of the forest. _'you, I'll always love.'_

* * *

_ please review_


	38. Chapter 38

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **Lift the Wings, Aleciaa, gothique4 and pianoplayer. **

**These reviews were so lovely. I love hearing from you guys! **

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

Shaking his head laughing, he started to walk forward to catch up with the rest of the men.

'_you'll drive me crazy Rosie Barker' _

'_but you'll always like me, right?'_ she laughed from behind him

'_no.'_ he called over his shoulder as they reached the edge of the forest. _'you, I'll always love.'_

* * *

Another shooting star goes by  
And in the night the silence speaks to you and I  
And now the time has come at last  
Don't let the moment run too fast

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Rose stumbled at his words but quickly regained her balance. She could see the back of his head disappear into the crowd of men who were gathering, organizing themselves in preparation for the assault on the town below them. Her mind was a whirlwind, a tornado swarming down and sweeping up any rational thought.

'_George Luz!'_ she called, following him through the thick throng of soldiers and she saw him swing around, a smile playing on his lips as he saw her. Opening his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. It was Nixon needing to brief the Radio Techs.

Sighing, Rose turned away and settled herself down in the snow and pulled out her revolver to clean. There would be time to question him later, but she was furious that he hadn't explained what he meant. Had George kissed her just because she was there? Or was it because they were about to go into battle? Rose could have smacked herself.

'_Dammit George'_ she muttered under her breathe, rubbing hard at a spot on the butt of her revolver. Trust him to drive her to distraction so that she was sitting there thinking about kisses and love when she should've been preparing herself for the attack ahead.

Hearing raised voices from her right, Rose turned towards where Winters was trying to brief Dike on the mission. She could hear him explain where other units and the MG teams would be.

'_the point is, you gotta get in there fast_.' Winters spoke earnestly, pointing at the map he held.

'_Before they can bring their mortars and artillery down on you.'_ Winters looked up from the map at Dike, '_Clear?'_ he asked, his face tight with anxiety.

Dike met his eyes squarely _'clear'_

'_I'm relying on you,'_ he thumped Dike on the shoulder as he got to his feet_. 'get it done.'_

Rose watched Dike sitting overlooking the town that they were about to fight for and to her astonishment, she saw him yawn, his exhausted face stretching from the effort.

'_Jeesus._' She breathed to herself; their commanding officer was half asleep.

'_Did you see what I saw?'_ a voice came from above her and she glanced up to see Tab plop down in the snow next to her and nod towards Dike.

Her mouth twisted into a grim line and she just looked at her friend.

'_You be careful down there Tab.' _

Tab looked up into her pale face and he tried to grin at her.

'_Could say the same for yourself Rosie_.' He patted her helmet as he got back to his feet. '_Sometimes the only way out of it is to go through it.'_ Tab spoke as he began to sling his pack over his shoulder, '_I'll see you on the other side.'_

* * *

'_Currahee,'_ Perconte murmured from her left and Rose's head snapped up from where it had been resting in her hands, a headache already starting in her temples. The white field in front of them looked enormous. The distance to the cover of buildings seemed to have doubled.

'_Currahee'_ she muttered as the whistle sounded and she got to her feet, rifle in hand.

Closing her eyes briefly she sent a quick prayer heavenward, thinking of the conversation that she'd had with Muck about religion back in Bastogne.

'_State of grace..'_ she breathed, opening her eyes and touching her wrist where George's watch had been for so long. Thinking of the man, Rose smiled and looked down the line towards Dike and she saw a figure with a radio strapped to his back. She thought that if anything happened to him, she'd never forgive him.

'_FIRST PLATOON MOVE OUT'_ Foley shouted and Rose tore her eyes away from George and ran forward out of the safety of the tree line, clutching her gun tightly as the dreaded sound of German artillery pierced the air and the ground exploded 30 feet in front of her.

Rose could feel bullets in the air around her, passing over her head and hitting the ground around her. She could see snow and dirt being kicked up from where the bullets were hitting the ground where she ran. But she kept running, her eyes firmly fixed on the man in front of her. It was Liebgott, she could recognize that scrawny ass anywhere.

A yell came sharply from her right and she looked quickly over her shoulder to see the rest of the company emerging from the woods. First platoon was on the left flank, with Second through the middle and Third taking the right with Shames.

'_KEEP MOVING'_ she could hear Lipton screaming and she turned back to see a man fall in front of her, a bullet through his temple. Glancing down, she knew that she couldn't help the soldier and jumped over him, still racing towards what looked like a chicken coop that Foley was pointing them to.

'_LETS GO, LETS GO'_ Rose yelled, seeing more men drop from the enemy fire from the town. They were almost halfway across the field when machine gun bursts came from behind them. 'suppressing fire' she thought, grateful that Winters had thought to give them help.

Suddenly she heard an almighty boom and the ground shook underneath her as Kraut 88's fired on them. Rose could see dirt and men thrown up into the air as the artillery hit the oncoming force.

'_KRAUTS IN THE OPEN'_ came Liebgotts shout from in front of her and Rose dropped to one knee and lined up the enemy soldiers who were running back to the town. Popping off half a dozen shots, she was satisfied to see that three Krauts went down before jumping back onto her feet and racing towards the rest of First Platoon who had chased some retreating Germans into a small wooden shed on the outskirts of the field.

'_three inside'_ Liebgott yelled to Foley who was looking around at his men from behind the small wooden structure. Rose hit the wall next to him and looked around the Lieutenant's body at the shed.

'_RANDLEMAN_!' Foley screamed at the larger man who was crouching by an upturned hay wagon. Making hand signals to him, Foley turned to Rose.

'_Grenades!'_ was all he needed to shout and she swung away from the bird coop, racing after Bull who had already reached the shed. As they stood with their backs against the building on either side of the door, they looked at each other and Bull gave Rose a swift nod. Pulling the pin from her grenade, Rose turned and threw it through the open window and raced forward a few steps before ducking into a crouch and spinning towards the shed, lifting up her rifle. An explosion ripped through the building, sending out billowing smoke and Bull let off a few rounds into the structure.

Getting the all clear from Bull, Rose ran back to where Foley and Perconte were crouching.

'_Six, Easy Red,'_ Perconte was talking back into the radio _'Go ahead'_

'_Easy Red, Easy Red,'_ she could hear George's voice come in clearly over the radio _'standby for the six over.'_

Rose peered around to look back at where the rest of Easy Company should have been but there was no-one there. Scanning the field quickly, her mouth fell open in shock. Second and Third Platoon had stopped in the middle of the field and appeared to be holding that position. There was very little cover and Rose could see Lipton pinned down behind a small wooden shape in the snow.

'_Jeesus'_ she swore, watching as Dike raced back towards a haystack, screaming at the men to fall back, with George running behind him, talking frantically into his radio.

Turning back to Perconte, she saw that he had just finished emptying a clip and was reloading, while Foley listened into the radio, his eyes angry.

'_We're in a situation where the whole world is playing follow the leader, but there's no fucking leader.' _Perco spat, wiping his brow and looking around wildly.

'_we can't stay here Sir'_ Rose said urgently to Foley who had just cursed and thrown the handset back into its sheath on Perco's back. Her head was looking back and forth; they were sitting ducks out there. One well placed mortar and 1st Platoon would be wiped out.

'_whadda we do Sir?' _Perconte yelled, his swarthy skin pale under his helmet.

'_What are the orders?_' Martin yelled from where he had been kneeling near the hay wagon.

Foley turned to look at Rose; his face set firmly and cocked his weapon. _'I've gotta go back'_

Rose met his eyes with little surprise; someone had to convince Dike that this was insanity.

'_FIRST PLATOON, HOLD UP, HOLD UP!'_ he ordered and went to stand but was halted by Rose's hand on his arm.

'_Snipers Sir.'_ She said quietly

Foley gave her a grim smile and looked up,

'_Martin' _he yelled, motioning for the soldier to take command before turning back to Rose.

'_Come with me Barker!' _he yelled and pushed off and away from the cover of the wooden coop.

Rose jumped up_ 'With you sir!' s_he yelled and they both ran back onto the open field ducking as a enemy machine gun began firing on them_._ A line of bullets hit the ground right in front of her and she changed direction quickly, her boots slipping on the wet snow.

'_C'mon Rosie!' _Foley roared from in front of her and she grunted and regained her balance and continued running, trying to keep as low as possible. Rose watched as a soldier was shot down, trying to run to cover and she gritted her teeth and put her head down, her feet pounding across the field. Her chest was burning from the cold air she was gasping into her lungs.

Finally making it to the haystack, Foley and Rose ran around and she was shocked to see about ten soldiers gathered around Dike who was sitting with his back against the haystack. She gasped, thinking he must have been hit but as she drew closer and dropped to her knees next to Lieutenant Shames, she realised that Dike had completely lost control. He was pale and shaking, his eyes were wide and staring and he was screaming at the men to fall back. Rose knew that he was in no condition to win this assault and she began to feel real fear.

* * *

George was kneeling in front of Dike and was holding the radio handset out to the company commander. He could hear Winter's shouting in the other end and knew that he had to get Dike on the radio somehow. But the man wasn't responding to anyone.

'_You have to talk to Captain Winters Sir'_ he tried to speak calmly and slowly as if talking to a child. But Dike took no notice of him.

'_What are we doing Lieutenant?'_ yelled Shames, his voice panicked.

'_Why have we stopped?!'_ demanded Lipton, he looked furious and scared.

'_Roger, Kidnap..'_ George spoke into the radio, listening to Winters on the other end. _'stand by for six' _

A figure pushed his way to the front, gasping for breath; it was Foley from First Platoon. George couldn't believe that he had made it back alive and the other soldiers that were grouped around Dike were looking at Foley with respect as well.

'_LIEUTENANT, WHAT'S THE PLAN?!'_ Foley yelled as George looked back to Dike who had turned hysterical.

'_I DUNNO, I DUNNO, I DUNNO!'_ He screamed and the men stared at him in shock.

'_Luz…you better get Dike on that radio to me right now._' Came Captain Winter's voice from the radio, George had never heard the mild man so angry.

The men around him were all shouting in alarm, trying to ask Dike what the plan was.

'_Okay. Foley'_ Dike said finally, appearing to have been shaken from his shock _'FOLEY'_ he repeated, shouting to be heard over the concerned voices. _'take your men on a flanking mission around the village and attack it from the rear' _

Foley sat back on his heels in disbelief, George and the other men couldn't believe what they were hearing. Lipton grabbed Dike's shoulder and pulled his face close to his own.

'_WE CANNOT STAY HERE'_ He shouted as the sounds of artillery came closer. George could hear men screaming from where they were trying to take cover in the field in front of the haystack.

'_You want First Platoon to go around and attack the village by itself?!'_ Foley had recovered and was trying to convince Dike to reconsider his orders.

Dike wouldn't meet his eyes and said '_we will provide suppressing fire_.' Foley lost his temper, _'WE GONNA BE KIND OF ALONE OUT THERE LIEUTENANT_!'

'_WE WILL PROVIDE SUPRESSING FIRE'_ Dike screamed, spittle flying out of his mouth, smacking his fist into his hand.

George's heart dropped and he looked up for the first time to see Rose staring at him with a shocked expression on her face. Dike was sending Foley and the whole of First Platoon on a suicide mission and they both knew it. But orders were orders and Foley swore violently and gave Dike one last incredulous look before turning to race back to First Platoon.

'_Rosie with me!'_ he barked and George flinched. He wanted to scream. He looked back over at Rose and bit back a groan as she jumped to her feet and turned. She didn't break eye contact with him until the last moment and as she turned, George saw her quirk her mouth up in a small smile before she disappeared around the haystack, heading back to the rest of the platoon. George knew that look, he'd seen it on her face a thousand times, it was the look she gave when she was terrified but was too proud to admit it. The sound of Winter's shouting through the radio shook George out of his reverie and he shoved the mouthpiece into Dike's face.

'_YOU NEED TO TALK TO CAPTAIN WINTERS SIR'_ he nearly shouted as Dike looked at him blankly. George swore and looked up at Lip.

'_We've lost him_.' He muttered and looked around wildly, they needed a miracle or they'd all be dead.

* * *

Foley and Rose nearly flew over the snow, running back to First Platoon. Dike's orders were stilling echoing in her ears blocking out the sound of artillery and machine gun fire around her. Slamming against the wooden shed that the men were crouching behind, Rose let out a sigh of relief as she heard Foley kneel next to Martin.

'_Okay, here it is'_ Foley panted _'We go on a flanking run around the back of the village and attack from the rear.' _

Perco swore from his place next to her as Martin motioned him forward.

'_Garcia, take two men'_ he ordered and the soldiers ran out from around the side of the building. Rose heard two shots ring out and a scream of pain. She peered around the corner of the shed and saw that they had a man down. Perco and Garcia had made it to the table for cover but were pinned down by a sniper.

Another shot rang out and Perco went down. Garcia reached out and pulled him in close, trying to keep him out of sight of the sniper.

'_PERCONTE!'_ Rose yelled and Johnny Martin pushed her forwards.

'_Follow me,'_ he ordered and they both took off, zig zagging their way to a small fence close to the wounded Perconte. Feeling the breath leave her body as she hit the ground, she rolled onto her stomach and fired at the building that the shots were coming from.

'_How you doin' Perconte?'_ Martin yelled from where he was sitting behind a fence post next to Rose, trying to take cover.

'_They shot me in my ass Martin_' Perco screamed back, his hands clutched his helmet in pain as Garcia tried to see and assess the damage.

Shot rang out from the rest of first platoon and the sniper fired back, hitting his targets.

'_I THINK WE LOST FIVE MEN.'_ She could hear Foley yelling into the radio as she ducked for cover, bullets spraying the wooden planks of the fence above her head.

'_I CAN'T SEE HIM!_' Rose screamed back at Foley, they couldn't get a visual on the sniper. They didn't even know which window he was firing from.

'_CAN YOU LOCATE?' _

'_THE BUILDING WITH THE CAVED IN ROOF!_' came George's voice yelling over the radio.

That was enough for Rose and she rolled onto her knees and fired the rest of her clip into the roof where George reported had located the sniper.

Another artillery shell burst in the field and Rose shrieked as dirt and wood shards hit them.

'_Goddamn' _she heard Martin swear as he leapt to his feet and ran out towards the wagon that Webb was sitting behind.

'_COVERING FIRE!' _Rose screamed and began to fire at the German soldiers who looked like they were starting to retreat.

Suddenly, the roof where the sniper was taking cover exploded as Easy's mortars hit the building. Rose nearly cried with relief, relief that they weren't alone out there.

She could see Foley get to his feet and turn to the men._ 'Okay First Platoon, Move out!'_ he ordered, ducking as a bullet whined overhead, thudding harmlessly into the shed behind him. '_MOVE OUT!'_

The soldiers moved quickly and kept low, the bullets flying past. The Germans were still firing artillery but they had them aimed on the rest of the company. Moving into the town, the men and Rose took cover behind a wall. Looking back, Rose could see that the rest of the company was starting to move forward, men were running from structure to structure, building to building; trying to keep out of sight of German fire. All of a sudden a loud explosion tore through the air and Rose saw the haystack that Dike had been resting behind blown to hell. Staring at the remains of the haystack, Rose was frozen in place. George had been behind that haystack.

* * *

please review


	39. Playlist for Angels with Dirty Faces

Here is the playlist for anyone interested :)

Next chapter will be out soon!

* * *

Adele – turning Tables

Keane – somewhere only we know

Jimmy Eat World – 23

Adele- Someone like you

Red – Breathe into me (acoustic version)

The Weepies- The World Spins Madly On

Fuel- Innocent

Snow Patrol – Run

Gabrielle Aplin - My Heart

Robert Pattinson- Let me sign

Trading Yesterday- Shattered

Ellie Goulding - Wish I Stayed (Acoustic Version)

Thriving Ivory- Angels on the Moon

Thriving Ivory- Flowers for a Ghost

Rise against- Saviour

One Republic- Marching On

James Blunt – Same Mistake

Sia – My Love

Vedera- Satisfy

Superchick- Stand in the rain

Angels and Airwaves- Start the machine

Angels and Airwaves- Adventure

Michelle Branch- Tuesday Morning

Landon Pigg - The Way It Ends

Andrew Belle - In My Veins

30 Seconds to Mars -This is War

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus -Your Guardian Angel

Meg & Dia- Monster

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Represent

Yellowcard- Only One

Sara Bareilles - Breathe Again (this one is extra special to me)

And pretty much anything by Martin Phipps especially from the North and South soundtrack.

* * *

**A preview for the next chapter:**

_'Luz, you're hit.'_ Speirs stated as he came to stand next to him. Rose swung around, surprise written all over her face and she took hold of George's elbow and looked at the wound. She cringed as George prodded the wound to see how deep it was, the blood oozing down his sleeve.

_'Get it dressed. Don't let it get infected soldier.'_ Speirs ordered before heading towards Lipton who was motioning him over.

'_Come here,'_ Rose pulled him away from the group to sit on a doorstep and began unbuttoning his jacket.

_'Usually a gal buys a fella dinner first.'_ George said, a cheeky smile playing on his lips, bringing his hands up to help her trembling fingers. If the sniper had been a better shot, he may not have been standing in front of her. It was a thought that terrified her.

'_Hey hey…Flower_.' He said softly, _'I'm okay.'_

Rose just nodded thickly, her hands steadying and continued to strip George of his jacket.

She watched his exhausted dirt streaked face and she drew her breath in sharply as their eyes met.

'_Did you mean what you said_?' she asked quietly, '_about loving me?'_

* * *

I would also like to pay tribute on this day, the 25th of April 2011, ANZAC Day, to the thousands of Australian soldiers who have served past and present. Thankyou all for the sacrifices you have made to keep Australia safe and free.

In our silence today we remember those we have lost.

They shall grow not old,  
As we that are left grow old,  
Age shall not weary them,  
Nor the years condemn.  
At the going down of the sun,  
And in the morning  
We will remember them.

LEST WE FORGET.


	40. Chapter 40

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **Lift the Wings, Volleyball Babe22, the everchanging, Aleciaa, immortalrmy, pianoplayer, Gothique4 and Emmie-Chan14**

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

Looking back, Rose could see that the rest of the company was moving forward, men were running from structure to structure, building to building; trying to keep out of sight of German fire. All of a sudden a loud explosion tore through the air and Rose saw the haystack that Dike had been resting behind blown to hell. Staring at the remains of the haystack, Rose was frozen in place. George had been behind that haystack.

* * *

We're just like old friends  
We just can't pretend  
That lovers make amends  
We are reasons so unreal  
We can't help but feel  
That something has been lost

Perfect by Smashing Pumpkins

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

'_Holy Shit'_ Skinny breathed and Rose whirled back to him, not allowing herself to think or react or feel.

'_GET DIKE ON THE RADIO!' _she shrieked, lining up another soldier with her rifle and squeezing the trigger with shaking fingers. The shot went wide and the Kraut soldier ducked behind a tank.

'_Easy Red, Easy Red'_ Skinny was yelling into the mouthpiece, _'Do you copy, over!'_

Rose sunk back down behind the wall and looked at the soldier next to her. Her ears were ringing from the artillery fire and she was covered in dirt and ash.

'_Goddammit'_ he swore and looked up from the radio. '_Line's dead_.' He said, disbelief evident in his voice.

Rose clenched her eyes shut, drawing in a deep breath shakily. Opening her eyes again, she pulled out a clip of ammo, her fingers fumbling to slide the bullets into her gun chamber. Her ability to speak failed as the she listened to the radio crackle as it struggled to find a signal.

A thump on her shoulder made her spin towards Liebgott who was staring at the road into the town with an incredulous smile on his face. Peering through the smoke Rose's eyes widened. She could see a lone figure running through the middle of the main street towards I-Company who were pinned down on the other side of town. The soldier didn't look around as he ran, his face clearly focused in front of him. Rose watched in disbelief as Lieutenant Speirs ran past German tanks, artillery and confused soldiers. She watched as the German's finally reacted to an American soldier running past them, and started to shoot at Speirs.

'_COVERING FIRE!'_ came the sound of Martin's voice above the gunshots and Rose could hear cheers come from the men next to her as 1st Platoon watched Speirs make it unharmed over the wall.

Exchanging stunned glances with the men crouched next to her, Rose swung up again and began firing, smiling as she was joined by the rest of the men, a split second later. She watched as men were darting around buildings, and her eyes widened at the sight of a radioman running across the snow. She knew that profile, she recognized that short jerky way of running that she'd teased George mercilessly about for years now. Rose let out her own cheer when she saw Speirs roll back over the wall and began running back towards them. George was alive and maybe, just maybe, Speirs would get them through it.

'_Jeesus Christ!'_ She heard Bull mutter and it was a sentiment felt by all watching as they pushed the German's out of the town of Foy.

* * *

A soldier, it was a replacement and Rose couldn't find the energy to try to remember his name approached her and kindly offered her metal tin full of what looked like coffee. Rose closed her eyes as she brought the cup to her lips and took a grateful sip. She placed the metal cup absently back down on the stone next to her and let her hands drift back into her lap, the steaming mug of coffee untouched. They had managed to take Foy and everyone had been glad that Speirs had taken over command of Easy. She shuddered to think of what would've happened to the men if Dike had still been in command. For now, the fighting was over, and it was time for rest. Rose sighed and opened her eyes, looking out over the field that they had crossed only hours before.

It was there that George found her slouched against the wall, with her hands cradled in her lap, her eyes closed. He could see the familiar smudge of dirt on her cheek and he wondered idly how the dirt always seemed to end up without fail on the same side just along her cheek bone. Someone had already come by and placed a tin of coffee in front of her, but it was still full and had long gone cold.

He slid to the ground next to her and shook her softly. '_Rose' _she groaned, shifting against him. '_Hey Flower, wake up_.'

'_What?'_ She looked up at him with bleary eyes, then out to the darkening forest above them. '_George? What time is it?'_

'_I dunno_.'

'_Why the hell you wake me up for?'_ she shot wearily.

George just shrugged,

'_I dunno'_ he repeated, not wanting to tell her that he just wanted to make sure that she was okay. That she was living and breathing and talking…and still his Flower.

She didn't say anything, just pulled out her pack of smokes and stuck one in her mouth. She smiled as George leaned over and lit the end of her cigarette from his already half burnt one.

'_Thought you were a goner'_ he spoke, breaking their silence.

Rose just took a deep drag of the cigarette, savouring the acrid feel of the smoke filling her lungs.

'_So did I' _she said softly, wincing at the memory of the haystack being blown to high heaven and believing that George was still crouched behind it.

The sharp sound of a gunshot cracked through the evening air and Rose sat up startled, her forehead banging against George's as he turned to look at her.

'_Jeesus Rose!'_ he swore, rubbing the tender skin of his forehead _'that fucking hurt'_

'_Where did that come from?'_

Rose looked around and finally found the source of the gunshot. It was Speirs and he was walking through the mass of dead Germans that littered the ground throughout the town, putting the wounded enemy out of their misery.

'_The rest of them hightailed it east to Noville, took their tanks with them.'_ George murmured, watching the Lieutenant idly, his fingers fiddling with the cigarette in his hands.

'_Tanks?' _she asked, she'd thought that Easy'd gotten them all in the assault.

'_Tigers.'_ He clarified and they lapsed into silence. Tiger tanks were bad.

Rose cleared her throat and tried to lighten the mood.

'_Perco told me a joke, wanna hear it?'_ she asked

George just nodded, his face haggard. He'd heard that his friend had been wounded.

'_What did the farmer say when he lost his tractor?'_ Rose looked at her friend expectantly.

He just shrugged.

'_Where's my tractor.'_

There was a moment of silence before Rose felt his body shaking. Looking at him startled, she realised that he wasn't crying like she'd originally thought, but his shoulders were shaking with laughter.

'_That was terrible.'_ He choked out and suddenly they were both laughing. She was laughing so hard, tears were pouring down her cheeks and George could only lean against her, holding his stomach and shaking with silent mirth. It wasn't because of the joke, they both knew that. It was like a release of pressure. They had been up in the forest for so long, and so many of their friends had died. It was almost unbelievable that they were suddenly sitting in the town that they had been overlooking for weeks and telling jokes. Finally, their laughter died down and they fell into contemplative silence again. But it doesn't seem so bad anymore. They had both survived.

* * *

The sound of singing filled their ears and the pair looked up to see a group of men, mainly replacements sitting on an abandoned wagon, singing an old but favourite song of the company.

'_**i've been working on the railroad, all the live long day'**_

The song shook Rose from her reverie, '_We should see if anyone needs help.'_ she finally said softy nudging George.

And he slowly got to his feet looking down at the small woman in front of him. Rose gave him a small grin and he winked at her. It wasn't a lot. He just gave her that look that Rose knew so well and helped her up off the floor. He wanted to tell her that they were best friends and that he knew she'd be okay, but he was scared it was going to make things awkward and weird.

They were dusting themselves off when they heard a commanding voice from behind them.

'_Luz, you're hit.'_ Speirs stated as he came to stand next to them. Rose swung around, surprise written all over her face and she took hold of George's arm and looked at the wound. She cringed as George prodded the area with a curious finger to see how deep it was, the blood oozing down his sleeve.

'_It's just a graze, sir.'_ He told Speirs, shooting Rose a quick look and lightly shaking his head. Understanding his message of '_don't fuss woman'_ she dropped his arm and took a step back, frowning.

'_Get it dressed. Don't let it get infected soldier.'_ Speirs ordered before focussing his attention on Rose who was still watching George.

'_Sergeant, with me'_ he commanded her with a flick of his head, indicating that he wanted to talk to her privately.

She glanced quickly at George who was moving towards the wagon full of singing soldiers. She watched him look down at his injured arm then look up at Garcia who was sitting on the wagon and had called over to him. She turned away and trotted forward to catch up to the Company Commander who was striding towards a row of houses.

'**_I've been working on the railroad; just to pass the time away.'_**

'_Sir.'_

'_I've heard about you, Sergeant Barker'_ Speirs said as they walked towards the house where Battalion had set up its temporary headquarters.

'_Yes sir.'_ Rose spoke curiously.

'_You're a good soldier.'_ He said simply

'_Sir?'_

'_You've already accepted it.'_

'_Accepted what sir?'_ By now, Rose was extremely confused and her head was pounding, all she wanted was to find a warm place to curl up and sleep. She was tired, dirty and her ears were still ringing from the mortar hits.

'_**don't you hear the whistle blowing, Rise up so early in the morn.'**_

She looked up as Speirs nodded to Lipton who was directing the transfer of the German prisoners they had taken, unwounded of course. Speirs had taken care of the wounded ones. They had taken over a 100 prisoners which Rose knew, some would give up valuable information.

'_You know that you're already dead. You just keep moving…If it's your time, its your time._' Rose shot him a quick look, storing his words away for her to analyse later.

'_Yes si-'_ the crack of a gunshot echoed through the air and their heads snapped up to see a soldier fall from the wagon, a hole through his temple. The sound of singing was cut off abruptly as confused shouting began, men jumping off of the wagon and running for cover.

'_Get down' _Speirs shouted as he pushed her towards cover but they were quickly separated by the soldiers rushing past them, trying to get themselves to safety.

Rose felt cold; her eyes were darting around the clearing, searching for an antenna. But before she could take a step forward, another gunshot sounded and a man running in front of her tripped and fell to the ground, where he lay still on the white snow. Her eyes shot up, realising where the sniper was shooting from. He was hiding in the second story of a house that she thought had been checked. She could see the glint of his gun barrel poking through the window, lining up his shots.

'_SNIPER!'_ came a scream across the compound and she saw Speirs duck yelling at the men to find safety.

'_TAKE COVER, TAKE COVER_.'

Her eyes shot back up and widened as she saw the barrel pointed right at her.

'_ROSE!'_ came a strangled shout from behind her and suddenly she felt a hand grab her arm and yank her sideways, pulling her to the ground as a bullet whizzed over her head. Rolling to her feet she grabbed the man who was struggling to stand, it was Lipton who had saved her. She pulled him upright and together they ran to the safety of a building as more shots rang out behind them.

She could hear the men's cries of distress as they hit the wall and she felt herself being picked up and checked for wounds. Frustrated, she swiped the hands away and crawled to the edge of building and crouched next to Shifty who was clutching his rifle with a serious expression on his cherubic face. She patted Lipton as he followed her and crouched as well, his heavy breathing matching hers. She poked her head around the side of the building to double check that the sniper was still in the same place, men were still falling as they tried to run to cover. Rose could already count at least five dead, lying motionless in the white snow.

Seeing the lifeless bodies, Rose was filled with an uncontrolled rage, terrifying and powerful. Her face felt hot and tight with dried tears she didn't even know had been sliding down her face.

'_Where is he?'_ a soldier asked from behind them and her mouth tightened. They had to do something or more of their men would die.

Lipton peered around her, looking up at the building the sniper was hiding in.

'_Shit, I can't see him_.' He panted; Rose turned to Shifty and looked at him firmly.

'_Second floor, building on the right'_ she said clearly, explaining what she needed him to do. She was a Sergeant and they had to take charge.

'_Lip, with me.'_

Lipton got his breathing under control and patted Shifty on the shoulder.

'_Don't miss Shifty'_ he said, winking at Rose as they readied themselves.

Taking a deep breath, Rose grasped her rifle, rose to her feet and threw herself out and away from the safety of the building.

'_NOW'_ she screamed and she heard a grunt behind her, knowing that Lipton had pushed off the wall as well. They were trying to draw the fire of the sniper to allow Shifty a clear shot, but she prayed that Shifty was a better shot than the German sniper was…quicker too.

There was a silence in the air and all Rose could hear was the sound of her breathing and the crunching of her footsteps in the snow, followed by the sound of Lips. It felt like all of the men were watching them, holding their breaths. A shot hit the snow in front of her and she veered to the left, by the sounds from behind her, Lip had veered right. 'Good,' she thought, 'confuse him.' Another shot rang out and she felt the hair on her neck rise as the bullet flew past her cheek, so close that she could have reached out and caught it.

From behind her, a single clear shot pierced the silence and looking up at the snipers position, Rose saw the Kraut fall back, Shifty's bullet through his forehead.

Cheers rang out across the square and Rose's slowed to a halt, bending over and placing her hands on her knees, concentrating on slowing her breathing. She could feel her heart racing with exertion and fright. Spying a dead paratrooper lying facedown in the snow, she remembered that George had been standing near the wagon. Straightening quickly, she walked back into the middle of the square, her eyes flitting frantically back and forth.

Turning herself in a circle, she looked for him. There were men everywhere, helping the wounded who had been shot off the wagon. She could see a small group head over to Shifty and clap him on his back for his quick shot. Lipton was still lying against the wall of the building he'd lunged towards, his deep and quick breathing an indication of how scared he'd been. He gave her a quick nod and she tried to smile at him, but she found that her lips were trembling too much. Where was he?

She headed over towards the small church that was close by; he may have had time to take cover there. But walking down the aisle, she realised that the church was empty. She stood there, her back to the door, staring up at stained glass windows above the altar; her mind was filled with memories of Bastogne and her friends who had died in the explosion.

'_Rosie?'_ she turned instantly at the sound of his quiet voice. There he was, dirty and wild-eyed, a cigarette dangling from his lips with his radio antenna sticking up behind his head. She didn't say anything as he opened his arms. Her heart beating again after seeing him alive and unhurt, she was filled with so many emotions: rage, relief, fear, happiness…that she didn't fight the urge and she charged over to him, letting his arms enfold her.

'_I- I can't believe…'_ she choked out, breathing in his scent, appreciating the feel of his jacket pressed against her cheek.

'_I know' _he replied simply, understanding what Rose was trying to say, but couldn't.

'_God Rose'_, he murmured, holding her close, as if he couldn't bear to move away from her, even for a second, _'please stop scaring the shit outta me…when I think-'_

'I know.' Rose cut off whatever he was about to say by the simple action of rising on her tiptoes and hesitantly pressed her palm against his rough cheek. George froze and she could feel his jaw clenching underneath her fingers as she began to brush her fingers lightly along his skin.

'_I couldn't find you.'_ She whispered, her tired eyes focused on her fingers stroking his face. She couldn't think. She knew that this was insane. That there was absolutely no place for romance in a war zone. It didn't make any sense. Her mind was a complete blank except for the consuming need for him to kiss her again. Her eyes flickered to meet his and she was startled to realise that he was staring at her intently. She shrugged almost helplessly as her hand fell to her side.

'_I couldn't find you.'_ She repeated simply, not knowing how to explain the impact that the thought of him dying had on her.

His hands stole up to tangle in her hair, titling her face to meet his and she could only stare at him, her mind whirling with a million different kissed her fiercely, tenderly and passionately all at once, his hands dropped to cup her face, his body pressing against hers.

* * *

The sounds of voices outside the church pulled them back to reality and Rose drew away reluctantly, pulling him over to sit on a pew and George realised with amusement that she was unbuttoning his jacket to inspect his arm which was still bleeding sluggishly.

'_Usually a gal buys a fella dinner first.'_ George said, a cheeky smile playing on his lips, bringing his hands up to help her trembling fingers. If the sniper had been a better shot, he may not have been standing in front of her. It was a thought that terrified her.

'_Hey hey…Flower.'_ He said softly, '_I'm okay.'_

Rose just nodded thickly, her hands steadying and continued to strip George of his jacket.

She watched his exhausted face as she removed his multiple layers and she drew a sharp intake of breath as his eyes met hers and his hands settled over hers.

'_Did you mean what you said_?' she asked quietly, '_about loving me?'_

George looked at her intently and opened his mouth.

* * *

please review.


	41. Chapter 41

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **Orchid121.**

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

'_Usually a gal buys a fella dinner first.'_ George said, a cheeky smile playing on his lips, bringing his hands up to help her trembling fingers. If the sniper had been a better shot, he may not have been standing in front of her. It was a thought that terrified her.

'_Hey hey…Flower.'_ He said softly, '_I'm okay.'_

Rose just nodded thickly, her hands steadying and continued to strip George of his jacket.

She watched his exhausted face as she removed his multiple layers and she drew a sharp intake of breath as his eyes met hers and his hands settled over hers.

'_Did you mean what you said_?' she asked quietly, '_about loving me?'_

George looked at her intently and opened his mouth.

* * *

No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

_At the Beginning by Donna Lewis_

**Chapter Forty-One**

George looked at her intently and opened his mouth, but no words came out. Closing it again, he ran a hand through his hair frustrated, not meeting her eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. There was meant to be some sort of moment, it was meant to be special.. After the death and filth she'd lived through, he needed it to be special for her.

But they were sitting in a dingy church in the middle of a war in Belgium.

Rose's voice was soft as she stared across at her best friend. George found that he couldn't be so close to her, he just wanted to pull her into his arms again. Standing abruptly, he pulled on his jacket, wrapping the warm clothes around him as he stood in front of the altar. He felt her move behind him, of course she followed him, she always did. He turned slowly to look at her, she still had that damn smudge of dirt on her cheek and she had her head tilted, watching him closely.

He opened his mouth again but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps echoing in the church.

'_Rosie,'_ Johnny Martin caught her attention and waved her over. '_Go help Doc Roe.'_

'_Yes, sir.'_ Rose replied without looking at George, and started out the church to find the familiar medic who was kneeling over a stretcher, the wounded man smoking a cigarette and chatting to the other wounded men around him.

'_Gene.'_ She called out as she approached; Gene looked up briefly and pointed at a man lying on a stretcher in front of her. Kneeling next to him, she scanned his body, not finding a source of the bleeding.

'_Where's your wound soldier?'_ she ordered, finally bringing her eyes up to the face of the wounded man.

'_I'll show you mine if you show me yours'_ The wounded soldier said winking at Rose and laughing with the man on the stretcher next to him.

'_If yah value your life, I wouldna even think bout it_,' Eugene warned him. _'you'd have a very pissed Radio tech and half a company afta yah.' _

Rose glanced at Gene quickly confused about his comment about George.

'_I saw Rose'_ he murmured quietly before turning back to the soldier who was leering at Rose and was trying to wiggle closer to her, his hand alarmingly close to her thigh where she was kneeling.

'_arrrrgh!_' The soldier yelped, holding his leg in pain '_JEESUS Doc, what the hell was that for.'_

Gene just smiled to himself, tucking the ends of the bandage back under each other.

Rose shot the soldier a frown before crouching next to the dark haired cajun. '_What do you want me to do?'_

'_Can yah look at him for me, I'm nearly finished with this one'_ he pointed to next man who was clutching his shoulder in pain_. 'I jus need tah get the bandage tight enough.'_ He said looking down at the soldier who was looking much more subdued. Rose grinned and got to work. There would be time for talking later.

* * *

After two days of recapturing Foy, Easy moved on down the road to a larger village called Noville which Rose had found out, had been their objective since they'd first dug into the woods in Bastogne. A chill had set in, and it seemed to her, that it was colder than Bastogne. They'd been advancing slowly towards the town all day. Speirs had set up a machine gun team on the left flank to suppress the machine guns that the German's had turned on them. So with every small burst of suppressing machine gun fire from their left, Easy had advanced a little more. They had crossed fields and a small stream before reaching their target position. It was a good strategic position, Rose knew, they were lying tucked into the shoulder of the land where the German's couldn't see them.

'_Hey George?' _she asked the man lying next to her on the cold ground where they were waiting to make the dawn offensive.

All received in response was a grunt. George was fiddling with his radio; he had been having trouble with it since the attack on Foy.

'_What day is it?' _she asked, trying to tick off the days mentally to work out the date.

'_Oh jeeze Rosie, I don't know…Janurary 13__th__, 14__th__, something like that.' _He spoke absently before swearing violently at the machine in front of him

Skinny Sisk watched the two soldiers in front of him, comforted by the way they interacted with each other. He had suspected that there had been something between them since Holland, but he needed to prove it to himself that there _was_ something special about those two. It hadn't taken him long to start noticing things that he'd never really paid attention to before at Toccoa; the way Luz's eyes lingered on Rose for a few seconds even after she'd stopped talking; the way that every time they touched each other, even by accident, no matter how lightly, their eyes would lock and they would smile. Like they had some kind of secret. Sometimes, when he got back from the aid station before the attack on Foy, he could have sworn that they were having their own private conversation; communicating with nods and winks and glances, and every so often Rose would bite her lip to hide a smile. Skinny was almost jealous. Rose and George had talked the whole night without uttering a single word, apart from random outbursts like Rose inquiring about the date.

'_It's after midnight, so it's the 14__th__,' Skinny _spoke up from his position next to George.

Rose smiled to herself and leaned back against the cold ground._ 'It's my birthday' _she said softly.

George paused, and then looked at her, his radio forgotten.

'_Your birthday?' _

She just nodded, accepting a cigarette offered by Skinny_._

'_Happy Birthday Rosie' _Skinny spoke, grinning at her.

'_Thanks Skinny.' _

'_Are you shittin me?'_ George asked, he'd forgotten about birthdays. It was part of a world that existed outside of the war.

'_Nup, born today twenty-two years ago.'_

George reached across and tapped her helmet affectionately,

'_I'll throw you a birthday party one day,'_ he laughed, but his eyes were serious, _'make up for all the one's I missed.' _

Feeling wetness touch her nose, Rose looked up to see that a light snow began to fall. Suppressing a shiver, she grinned at her friend.

'_Better be a gahdamn good party George Luz_,' she spoke settling down to get a few hours of sleep before dawn, _'and somewhere warm too.'_

'_You cold Rosie?' _he asked, shuffling closer so that she could lean against his shoulder.

'_Of course I'm cold, you're crazy if you're not cold.'_ George laughed and Rose just rolled her eyes, shifting so that she was tucked in close to George, protected from the icy wind.

'_I'm cold'_ Skinny spoke up, '_can I have a cuddle George?'_

'_Shutup Skiny.' _

Ignoring Skinny, Rose was truthfully thankful for George, sighing softly; she leaned her head against his warm, solid shoulder and closed her eyes. Soon her breathing evened out as she slunk into sleep and silence fell over the men, either sleeping or waiting for the dawn attack.

George stared blankly out over the dark fields. Every so often, his eyes would flit down to the top of Rose's head, where it rested against his shoulder. His lips tugged up into a reluctant smile and he tightened his arm around her gently. She looked so tiny next to him.

'_Hey Luz, I need you with me.'_ Came Lipton's soft call, looking up quickly, he gave the First Sergeant a quick nod and then glanced down at Rose.

'_Rosie'_ he called and she shot upwards, looking around.

'_I've gotta go on patrol.'_ He spoke softly to her as she placed her bearings.

'_Okay, what do I have to do?'_ she asked, unfazed as she looked up him.

He was taken aback from a moment and then smiled. This was exactly why he fell in love with her. Her confidence, her fearlessness. She didn't even hesitate when asked to put herself on the front lines.

'_Just stay here,'_ he whispered_, 'Lip just wants me_.'

Rose frowned and looked disgruntled at the thought of being left out of the patrol.

'_I'll bring you back a birthday present. Something real special'_ He grinned as he got to his feet and followed Lip over the shoulder of the ditch, disappearing into the darkness.

Looking around, Rose saw Skinny peering at her through slitted eyes with a smirk on his face.

'_You're not fooling anyone Barker' _he said and Rose just rolled her eyes.

'_You're like a gossipy old woman Sisk'_ she muttered, giving him a sharp rap on his helmet as she crawled past him. She thought she'd go and see if Gene needed any help with the wounded.

* * *

She found Gene towards the back of the line; he was sitting next to a sleeping Perconte. They hadn't been able to get out the less critically wounded soldiers and Frank had to be carried around with them under the close watch of Gene.

'_Hiya Gene'_ she spoke quietly, sliding in to sit next to him. '_how's the patient doing?'_ she nodded towards Frank who was snoring softly.

'_Well, he's finally asleep_' the Cajun drawled softly, running his hand tiredly over his helmet. The dark smudges under his eyes were like shadows. _'first time for a bit o' peace an' quiet.'_

Rose winced in sympathy, Frank wasn't the best patient, she had heard him talking Gene's ear off earlier in the day and obviously hadn't let up.

'_Thankgod for small mercies huh_?' she said, shooting her friend a small smile.

There was a silence that was suspended between them, getting louder with every passing second. Rose didn't know what to say. Eugene broke the quiet after what seemed like an eternity shared between two weary soldiers.

'_Do you still have da night terrors Rose?'_ he asked quietly without looking at her.

Her head shot up in surprise then dropped back down into her hands, the company's medic didn't miss any wounds when it came to Easy, even emotional ones.

'_All the time Gene, I can't remember a night where I was able to sleep.' _

'_Whats goin on in yah head?'_ the question came unobtrusively.

'_I dunno…My dreams…they're full of familiar faces. I keep seeing the men. The ones who've gone. I miss them.' _

Her words trailed to a whisper, she missed Bill especially. She missed the easy conversation and how she was able to go to him like a brother. Especially with George acting all confusing, he'd be the only she wouldn't be ashamed to go to for advice.

'_I keep seeing friends…I see what might happened to them…I keep seeing them die, over and over.' _

Another silence stretched over them as Gene pulled out his rosary beads and ran his fingers over them gently before handing them over to Rose.

'_I understand'_ He said quietly as Rose felt the warmth coming from the glass beads against her palm, it was soothing_. ' d__o not look back an' grieve over da past, for it is gone. And dun not be troubled 'bout the future for it is yet tah come.'_

Rose finally dragged her eyes up to look at the medic in surprise, but Gene's eyes were glassy and faraway, his lips forming the words like he had memorised the quote.

'_Live in the present an' make it so beautiful that it will be worth rememberin'.' _

'_That was beautiful Gene.' _She whispered as he seemed to snap out of his day dream and turned to look at her with that unreadable expression.

'_a girl told me that back in England.' _

' _a special girl Gene?'_ she asked, smiling. It was unusual for the usually reserved medic to talk about himself and Rose was curious. Gene had always been a puzzle to her.

'_the most special.'_ He said thoughtfully, his accent drawing out his words_. 'I'm gonna marry that gurl one day.'_

Turning towards her suddenly, Gene's eyebrows came together and he looked at her perplexed. Rose knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

'_Rose, bout Luz and what I said the other day-'_ he was interrupted as Rose smiled.

'_Forget it Gene, it didn't mean anything_.' She winked as she handed his rosary beads back to him '_just a moment of madness between two friends.'_

Eugene sat back, holding the beads loosely in his hand.

'_what's her name?_' she asked,

A faint dreamy smile came over Gene's face and Rose's heart almost ached with the depth of emotion in his eyes as he remembered a memory.

'_Alecia'_ he murmured softly.

'_that's a pretty name'_ Rose said as Frank gave a loud snort in his sleep. She looked at the small soldier in front of her, white bandages tightened over his asscheeks, stained red from the bullet wound. Smiling to herself as she got slowly to her feet to head back to Skinny, she remembered Easy Company's tradition of getting shot in the ass.

'_Where the hell were you?'_ Skinny hissed as she settled back into her position, the ground had gotten cold from the absence of her body heat and she shivered.

'_Aww, miss me already Skinny?'_ she drawled, '_I'm touched.'_

'_Touched in the head more like it.'_ The soldier grumbled under his breath before rolling back over and closing his eyes, hoping for a little more sleep.

Rose swiftly looked over the dark fields for any sign of movement, it had been almost three hours since George had left with Lip for a patrol and there had been no sign of the two men.

'_Any word?'_ she asked Skinny's back which was turned on her.

'_No. leave me alone.'_ He retorted without looking around. Rose grinned, knowing how much Skinny hated the cold and combining that with sleep deprivation, it made for a very grumpy soldier.

Turning back around, she suppressed a gasp, there were two figures running towards her on the horizon, their hazy outlines barely visible in the early morning shadows.

Glued to the spot, Rose watched as the two soldiers came closer and closer. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the shorter soldier had a radio strapped to his back. Seeing them split up, Rose watched as Lip ran crouching down towards where Speirs had dug in further down the line. She heard a small crunch of grass under boot and suddenly George slid down the embankment next to her. He had a shocked look on his face and he was breathing heavily. Rose wondered what he had seen.

* * *

The images felt like they were seared into his brain. He and Lip had been horrified when they'd discovered the sight of what looked like a massacre. They had walked and crawled around in the dark for nearly two hours when Lip had stumbled onto the shell of an Allied Sherman tank, holes were torn through the armour like it was paper. George had nearly retched at the sight of the bodies strewn around the tank, frozen like plastic army men. They were all Allied soldiers, no enemy among them, and they had been dead for a long time, killed in a battle days or weeks before.

With shaking fingers, George raised the cigarette that Rose had just handed to him to his lips, letting the smoke invade his lungs and blowing it out into the night air. Together they sat and watched as the sun began to rise on the horizon, its colour illuminating the darkness. They would all have to go out onto that battlefield soon. It was a thought that made his blood run cold with fear.

'_How was it?'_ her voice cut through the fog of fear that had invaded his brain, he found that he couldn't look at her. If he did, he didn't trust himself to hold onto his emotions. He wouldn't be able to stop the tears that he knew so desperately wanted to come.

He didn't answer her and just took another long drag of his cigarette. But still she pushed.

_'Want to talk about it?'_ she asked quietly, her hand reaching out to touch his.

_'Not right now_.' He replied softly, looking out over the field.

_'Okay.'_

So they sat there in silence, her small hand covering his. That silence seemed to hold their friendship itself in the air, almost tangible, comforting and warm like a blanket on a cold morning.

Nearly forgetting, George reached up into his breast pocket and pulled a small object from its confines. Picking up Rose's other hand, he slipped it onto her palm and Rose's head snapped up with a surprised expression.

It was a small yellow flower that George had found, poking through the snow. He didn't know of any kind of flower that was able to survive in this kind of cold and it made him think of Rose. The pale petals were delicate and Rose held it in her hand like it was a fragile jewel. A look of wonder on her face made him smile; it had been a long time since they'd seen a flower. and there had been times over the past month where they had questioned whether they ever would again.

_'Happy Birthday Flower.'_

* * *

_please review_


	42. Chapter 42

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **Aleciaa, Lift the wings, the everchanging and the immortalrmy**

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

He didn't answer her and just took another long drag of his cigarette. But still she pushed.

_'Want to talk about it?'_ she asked quietly, her hand reaching out to touch his.

_'Not right now_.' He replied softly, looking out over the field.

_'Okay.'_

So they sat there in silence, her small hand covering his. That silence seemed to hold their friendship itself in the air, almost tangible, comforting and warm like a blanket on a cold morning.

Nearly forgetting, George reached up into his breast pocket and pulled a small object from its confines. Picking up Rose's other hand, he slipped it onto her palm and Rose's head snapped up with a surprised expression.

It was a small yellow flower that George had found, poking through the snow. He didn't know of any kind of flower that was able to survive in this kind of cold and it made him think of Rose. The pale petals were delicate and Rose held it in her hand like it was a fragile jewel. A look of wonder on her face made him smile, it had been a long time since they'd seen a flower. and there had been times over the past month where they had questioned whether they ever would again.

_'Happy Birthday Flower.'_

* * *

Miles and miles of empty space in between us  
A telephone can't take the place of your smile  
But you know I won't be traveling forever  
It's cold out but hold out and do like I do

_When I Need You- Rod Stewart_

**Chapter Forty-Two**

The sound of enemy gunfire exploded around them and Easy Company sprang into action. It was dawn and Dog Company had led the assault in the town of Noville. Now, under heavy enemy fire, they were being ordered to take the town which lay on the other side of the field.

'_MOVE FORWARD'_ yelled Speirs, his face calm and his gun held firmly in his hands as he rolled over the embankment and started out onto the field.

Rose looked at the faces of men next to her, some hardened and resigned; these were the faces of the Toccoa men who had seen things that couldn't even be imagined. Others were the excited and scared faces of the new guys, replacing every Toccoa man that was lost.

'_LETS GO, ON YOUR FEET_!' Rose shouted, following the Company commander.

The run across the field was longer than Rose had imagined, it felt like the buildings of the town were getting further and further away. She could see men fall around her and she could only put her head down and propel herself forward. The orders had been to hit the town and work their way through it, house by house in small attacking parties.

As Rose finally slammed against the wall of what looked like a small barn, she stood there for a moment, catching her breath. A second later she felt two bodies hit the wall next to her. Glancing up she saw that it was George and Malarkey. She'd never been so happy to see their familiar faces. As she looked at them, she felt a goofy smile cross her face as bullets whizzed past them.

'_Jeesus Rosie_!' Malarkey swore, '_You gonna smile at me all day or we gonna clear this building.'_

George just winked at her as they rounded the corner, Malarkey leading the way. Seeing a glint of a barrel in the early morning light, Rose grabbed George's shoulder and pushed him down, following him to the ground.

'_MALARK! WINDOW'_ she screamed as she rolled, bringing George with her in a tangle of limbs as a burst of gunfire sounded from the barn window, bullets peppering the wooden wall that they had been standing in front of.

Returning fire sounded from somewhere in front of them and Rose crouched behind a solid wooden trunk that was leaning against the wall. Feeling George crouched next to her, she peered over the top and saw that Malarkey was still standing and he was heading into the barn.

'_Anybody else in here need killing?'_ Malarkey yelled as he poked his head inside the big doors.

'_Christ Malark!'_ Luz swore, _'You're one crazy bastard.'_

Malarkey, after stepping into the barn, making sure that they were alone, stuck his head out of the door and grinned at him.

'_Takes one to know one.'_

* * *

Easy and Dog Company had taken the village of Noville by noon. The resistance that they'd faced from the Germans was lighter than expected.

Rose stuck close with George and Malarkey as they checked the rest of the buildings. It had looked like the locals had left in a hurry, not even stopping to pack their precious belongings. It was heartbreaking to see the remnants of a family's life; photographs, jewellery, even clothes that had been strewn across the houses.

Malarkey had found a bottle of some sort of alcohol, Rose didn't really think he knew or cared what kind of alcohol it was. And she didn't say anything as he followed them from building to building. Since Bastogne, Malarkey had lost almost all of his best friends. Muck, Penkala, Buck Compton, Bill and Joe Toye. Every soldier had to deal with loss in their own separate way.

Suddenly, something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. And Rose moved curiously towards the scene. Gene was kneeling by a body, but it wasn't that of a soldier, it was a civilian. He looked to be middle aged and the wounds that he had sustained were horrific.

After a quick inspection of the man, Gene pronounced him dead and moved on to help load some of the wounded. Rose stood staring over the dead civilian, his body twisted in agony. She felt someone push past her and she looked up to see a woman sink to her knees next to the man before bursting into loud and uncontrollable tears.

The scene was heartbreaking and for some reason Rose started to cry. She had been among the dead and dying all day, all month…all year. But somehow the death of fellow soldiers had become impersonal, as a matter of survival. But this was different. The death of this civilian man and the anguish of the woman made it more real, more human. Rose could feel attachment, warmth, love coming from the kneeling woman as she watched her hug the body to her chest, rocking back and forth gently. Somehow she made his death more meaningful than that of all the soldiers who had died that day. And Rose wondered fleetingly if her death would be meaningful like this mans. If the presence of someone close to her would give her death some sort of consequence.

She had discovered an unexpected beauty in witnessing death all around her; the sudden realization that in fact all humans were the same, no matter what may have defined or alienated them whilst alive. That they were all headed towards the same miserable end, the same chilling death.

This confused Rose, if they were all the same, why did they continue to taunt those who were different and separate themselves from those of a different religion or race or culture.

'_Why bother'_ Rose murmured.. '_we're all gonna end up the same way anyways.'_

George looked at her, his thoughts hidden from her with shuttered eyes. Malarkey just took another swig from his bottle, coughing as the liquid burned down his throat.

'_Jeesus._' He muttered as Rose and George continued to watch each other.

It was there that Tab found them sprawled on the hard ground, leaning against the stones of what used to be a fountain. The dead civilian and grieving woman had long gone, and Malarkey had wandered off to chat to Babe who was showing off his Nazi flag which he had taken off some dead Germans. Rose and George were content to just sit and chat mindlessly, about nothing in particular. They were feeling the shock of having survived yet again. They had accepted before running across the field that they may die in the assault and it was always unsettling to believe that they had survived.

Rose was sitting upright against the cold stones and George's head was resting on her thighs, his eyes closed tightly in sleep. Rose raised a hand in greeting and held a finger to her lips, motioning for Tab to not disturb the sleeping soldier. Tab crouched next to her and whispered in her ear.

'_They're handing out food. Real food Rosie_.' He spoke with excitement; they had gone months without proper food. A grin spread across her face and she looked up at Tab with wonder.

'_You have a choice, Ribs or Chicken_?' Tab asked quietly and Rose looked thoughtful. It was a big decision trying to decide what kind meat she was going to eat for the first time in ages, that wasn't SPAM.

'_Chicken' _she whispered.

Tab looked down at George who had turned slightly towards Rose in his sleep.

'_What do I get him? Should I wake him?'_ he asked.

Rose just looked down at her friend on her lap and smiled absently.

'_He'll have Chicken too._' She murmured, _'he hates Ribs.'_

Tab grinned and got to his feet. Rose glanced up and gave him a nod of thanks.

'_Thanks Tab.'_

* * *

Fighting for Ramchamps was different to anything they had experienced before. It was a small town and they had to do a lot of house to house fighting. Moving quickly from one building to the other. When it was over, most of Easy Company felt like it was at its breaking point. Rose almost cried with relief when Speirs stepped forward and asked Rose to take guard duty of two prisoners that they had captured earlier. She was assigned to watch the Kraut officers in a small barn at the edge of town with two other men. Liebgott and another company Sergeant, Sergeant Hale.

Hale had taken first watch and Rose was sitting at a small table with Liebgott in the corner of the barn, by the large double doors.

'_Those Krauts don't have a lot of fight left in 'em'_ Liebgott spoke quietly, shooting a glance over his shoulders at the two prisoners. _'maybe they know that they're losing the war.'_

'_Mhhm'_ Rose murmured noncommittally, she thought that the German's still had plenty of fight left; Easy men were still dying by their bullets and shells.

'_First thing I'm gonna do when I get home is find as many lovely American girls wanting to welcome a soldier home as I can.' _Rose laughed at him_, 'then I'm gonna get me my cab.'_

'_That's great Joe.' _Rose spoke, smiling at her friend,_ 'sounds like you've got it all planned out.'_

'_What are you gonna do when you get out Rosie?'_ Liebgott asked, looking up from his knife that he was cleaning.

'_I dunno…'_ she shrugged, not having allowed herself to really think about the future. '_visit a couple of places then go home I guess.'_

'_You don't talk about your folks'_ it wasn't a question, it was a statement and coming from anyone other than Liebgott or a Toccoa man, she'd have gotten up and walked away from the conversation.

'_Not much to tell.'_

'_Got any sisters?'_ Shooting a dirty look at her friend, Rose rolled her eyes.

'_Nah, no sisters ya dirty bastard.' _

'_What about brothers?'_ Rose swallowed hard; she knew this question would come up. She was surprised it had taken this long but only Bill and George knew about James.

'_had one._' She said shortly, turning in her chair to check on Hale who was standing sharing a cigarette with one of the prisoners.

'_had?'_ Liebgott pressed, and Rose's fingers shot up to her neck, softly touching the space where her locket used to hang. A locket that was long gone.

'_he died.'_ She murmured, not looking at him. _'died at Pearl Harbour._'

'_Aw geeze Rosie, I'm sorry.'_ Liebgott touched her sleeve gently and Rose cleared her throat.

'_Yeah, well, it's why I joined Easy.'_

'_You're shittin me'_ his voice sounded surprised, _'I never did ask, how'd you ever convince Sink to let you in?'_

'_Well, it was real-' _she was interrupted by the sound of a shout behind them. They spun in their chairs to see one of the German officers holding Hale tightly, a knife pressed to his throat. Rose jumped to her feet, her hand already reaching for her weapon, Liebgott right behind her. The other prisoner was shouting and was pointing Hale's rifle at the two of them. Liebgott took two slow steps to the right, so that he was standing protectively in front of her.

'_Get Speirs'_ Liebgott muttered, not taking his eyes off of the Germans.

Rose didn't need to be told twice, she spun and raced out the door, hearing shouts of alarm and confusion behind her.

Luckily she didn't have to make it all the way to the CP, she spotted Speirs walking with Lipton towards them, their heads bent over a list of some sort.

'_Sir! SIR_!' she shouted still 10 feet away, getting their attention.

'_Soldier, what the hell is going on here?'_ Speirs spoke, not recognizing her in the darkness.

'_Rosie?'_ Lip asked, finally recognizing the young soldier.

'_Kraut officers jumped Sergeant Hale,'_ she gasped out, '_Liebgott's in there.'_

Speirs swore violently and then took off in the direction of the barn, Lipton and Rose on his heels.

Rose was berating herself, how could she have been so stupid. She should never have turned her back on the Kraut officers. They should have been watching them at all times.

As they reached the barn doors, they could hear panicked shouting coming from inside. Following Lip and Speirs into the building, Rose could see that nothing had changed since she'd left to find help.

Liebgott was standing on one side of the room keeping his gun pointed firmly at the German holding Hale's rifle. Rose could see Joe's face was slick with sweat and he was talking fast in German in soothing tones, trying to keep the situation under control.

On the other side of the room stood a Kraut officer holding Hale tightly with a knife pressed firmly to his windpipe. Next to him stood the second officer who had his gun pointed firmly back at Liebgott.

'It's a standoff' Rose thought, horrified.

Speirs walked slowly up to Liebgott and held up his hands to show that he wasn't armed. The German officer holding Hale started to yell.

'_He wants you to stand back Sir,'_ Liebgott muttered to Speirs, not taking his eyes off the Germans.

'_No'_ Speirs spoke clearly, his eyes hard and shook his head so that the Krauts would understand.

It all happened so quickly that Rose barely had time to blink. The German officer screamed and dragged the knife across Hale's throat.

'_NO!'_ Rose yelled and started forward to help Hale but she was pulled back by Lip.

'_JEESUS!'_ shouted Liebgott and he released the trigger, mowing down the two German prisoners.

The air was full of smoke from the discharge from Liebgott's weapon and there was a strange silence as the four paratroopers stood there.

Rose was horrified, and she felt Lip's finger tremble from where they held her arm.

Looking slowly up at Speirs, she was shocked at the calm expression on his face.

Suddenly a gurgling noise came from in front of them and all heads turned towards the noise. It was Hale. Somehow he'd survived, first getting his throat cut open and then the barrage of bullets aimed at the Germans.

Rose ran forward and fell to her knees next to the Sergeant, blood was streaming from the wound across his throat, and his eyes were open and wild. Not knowing what to do, Rose put her hands over the wound and pressed firmly, trying to stop the blood flow. That was what Gene had always said, to put pressure to stop the bleeding. She didn't know anything about neck wounds; would he still be able to breathe with her pressing on it? Somewhere in her consciousness, she heard Speirs order Liebgott to find Doc Roe. Lipton was kneeling next to her, trying to find a syrette of morphine.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, familiar hands were placed over the top of hers. She could see dirt and dried blood under the nails of the slender fingers.

'_Lemme see Rose, let go'_ Gene spoke softly and Rose pried her fingers away as if burned, rubbing them on her trousers, trying to get rid of the feeling of Hale's blood pulsing under her fingers.

'_The men are gathered at the convent'_ Lip spoke quietly, drawing her away from where Gene was trying to save Hale. _'Why don't you try to get some sleep, I can finish up here.'_

Nodding silently, Rose wandered out into the cold night, still shocked at how quickly things had gone wrong. It had taken a split second for things to change and even less for the German officers to die.

* * *

Easy had been billeted in the convent which was in the middle of the town of Ramchamps. It was a beautiful old building and Rose could hear soft music as she walked into the church. The men were sitting and lying in the pews, smoking, talking softly or sleeping. But there was an air of exhaustion and contemplation among them. Most were happy to sit and listen to the choir that the convent had assembled to play for them. There was a weariness that had settled in all of them that made even talking or moving exhausting. Rose watched the choir for a moment, letting the soft notes run over her. She hadn't heard music like that since before the war.

Her gaze shifted, and she saw Malarkey sitting by himself, watching the men around him. There was something unspeakably sad in the slope of his shoulders. His face was pale and drawn, and he was staring blankly into space. Rose stood and went to him, tears prickling at the back of her eyes. Out of all of them, Malarkey had lost the most. Almost all of his best friends were gone.

'_Malark?_' she said softly as she sat next to him. He didn't make any indication that he'd noticed her and they sat wearily, numbly and watched the rest of Easy. They were all replacements, she thought idly. She could count on her hands how many Toccoa men were left and it made her want to throw her head back and weep. She wondered how many of them would be left by the end. If it would ever end.

Looking to her left she saw the face that she wanted to see the most. He was sitting by himself on the opposite side of the room, an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips. She realised that she didn't know what she'd do if she lost him. Ever since Bill had been wounded that horrible day in the woods, it felt like George was keeping her together, keeping her sane.

His glance fell upon her. The shadow of a beard crept along his jaw, and his face was white with fatigue and shock. But Rose stayed where she was. He would come to her when he needed her. She'd always know when to give him space and she could see that he was silently screaming out for seclusion and rest.

She was realising that her feelings had changed. She had been noticing things about George that she hadn't before. She blushed when he touched her and she remembered the feeling of being held in his arms, like she was something precious. She'd begun to notice the hard lines of his chest and his strong arms. Once she'd started noticing, it had been hard to stop. Rose was frustrated with herself for these traitorous thoughts. As far as she was concerned, George wasn't supposed to have a body. He was a head on legs. There were rules about lusting after your best friend.

Feeling a little claustrophobic, Rose turned and walked back out the door, heading out into the crisp night, not noticing George's eyes following her.

Tab walked over to the small group sitting in the pews of the convent, _'We've only got a couple of hours before we're heading out. You should all get some sleep, where's Rosie?'_

'_She's outside.'_ George told him quietly looking at him tiredly.

'_How's she doing?'_ Tab asked quietly as George shrugged, his dirty unshaven face exhausted as he turned back to watch the choir, letting the soft music wash over him.

Tab turned away and headed towards the doors, shaking his head at the strangeness of George's behaviour. Usually he was less blasé about the young female paratrooper.

Tab walked through the large doors and breathed in the fresh air looking around for Rose, who he spotted sitting crossed legged, leaning serenely against one of the stone walls of the convent. Drawing closer, he realised that she was sleeping, her head tucked into her chest protectively and Tab could see the slow rise and fall of her chest. As he crouched down next to her, he gently shook her awake, trying not to alarm her.

'_Rosie girl. You need to come inside._' Her eyes shot open and her body started forward, her body stiffened momentarily, recognizing the familiar nickname that only Bill had used for her, but she relaxed at Tab's hand on her shoulder, pushing her back against the wall. Looking up, she smiled sadly at her friend before resting her head back on the pillar.

Tab watched the woman in front of him, her eyes were red and he could see tracks that her tears had made through the dirt on her cheeks. Lipton had briefed him on what had happened to Hale and he was worried about Rose.

'_Are you okay?' he asked softly._

'_I'm fine Tab, thankyou_.' She said, bringing up a bloodstained hand to push a curl out of her eyes. He thought about asking her about what had happened with the prisoners, but decided against destroying the peace that they'd so tentatively created between them. Turning his eyes to look out at the dark sky above them, soft music came floating through the doors from the church.

'_The music is beautiful isn't it?' _she murmured, closing her eyes. Tab watched as bright flare streaked across the sky, its sparks falling slowly back to earth, illuminating the ground below.

'_Yeah.' _He murmured, '_yeah it is.'_

* * *

Rose had thought that they'd be heading to Mourmelon next, but instead, the orders came through bright and early that they would be shipped off to the town of Haguenau.

As she climbed up into the transport truck that would take them to their destination, Rose sighed and cradled her head in her hands.

'_I'm so fucking sick of trucks_.' George spoke, settling in next to her and echoing the thoughts of all of them.

'_Amen to tha_t' spoke Lip as he swung himself up to sit next to George. _'heads up boys and Rosie, we're getting real beds and hot showers' _

'_I'll believe that when I see it._' Bull muttered, lighting himself up another cigar and pulling his winter coat around him tighter. It was icy cold, even for Belgium.

Feeling a nudge against her shoulder, Rose looked up at George to see him nod at something on the road behind them. Leaning around him and Lip she saw a line of men trudge through the mud and slush.

'_Hey look'_ Lip spoke, '_It's first battalion_.'

The rest of the truck looked up and watched as George flicked a cigarette out the back of the truck.

'_Hey',_ he yelled, '_HEY!'_

Rose saw a soldier's head snap up and look at them with annoyance.

'_Whaddaya want?'_ he yelled at George who was leaning over the side of the truck.

'_Yeah, thanks for crappin in our foxholes_' Rose shouted, remembering Joe Toye's disgust when he jumped into his foxhole all those mornings ago. She remembered that Bill had been there, and there'd been a conversation and she knew it had been important, but she couldn't remember. Her mind was too cloudy and she was too exhausted to remember anything. She could barely remember what Bill looked like; she missed him.

'_Ya shitheads_!' added George, flipping them the finger.

'_Hey, it's our pleasure!'_ the soldier from first battalion called back.

'_Enjoy the walk boys'_ Bull yelled as the truck accelerated and jolted over a rut, sending Rose flying from her seat.

George's hand shot out to steady her and she looked at him thankfully as she settled herself back in her seat.

'_Hey Radioman!,_' she said excitedly with a grin, Lips earlier announcement finally sinking in '_we're getting hot showers!' _

'_Yeah, you're starting to smell Rosie'_ George joked, '_and not in a good flower kind of way.'_

But Rose was too excited about the prospect of getting clean again to care. She just smacked him on the back of the helmet and leaned back with a contended smile. She had missed showers.

* * *

please review


	43. Chapter 43

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers:

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

'_Enjoy the walk boys'_ Bull yelled as the truck accelerated and jolted over a rut, sending Rose flying from her seat.

George's hand shot out to steady her and she looked at him thankfully as she settled herself back in her seat.

_'Hey Radioman!,_' she said excitedly with a grin, Lips earlier announcement finally sinking in '_we're getting hot showers!' _

_'Yeah, you're starting to smell Rosie'_ George joked, '_and not in a good flower kind of way.'_

But Rose was too excited about the prospect of getting clean again to care. She just smacked him on the back of the helmet and leaned back with a contended smile. She had missed showers.

* * *

Your kisses ring,  
Round and round and round my head.  
Touching the very part of me.  
It's making my soul sing.  
Tearing the very heart of me.  
I'm crying out for more.

Your Love is King by Sade

**Chapter Forty-Three**

_'When all this is over, I'm never gonna get in a truck again.'_ Rose muttered leaning her head against the wooden planks of the side of the transport truck. They had been stuck in the back of the rickety vehicle for almost five hours and they'd spent the last hour idling on the outskirts of Haguenau, waiting for the all clear from Battalion to move into the town.

_'Fuckin oath Rosie.'_ Came George's voice in agreement from his place next to her, too weary to start a conversation. All the men were looking forward to finally getting out of the trucks and into the warm beds that they had been promised.

_George Luz'_ came a voice that sounded familiar to Rose but she couldn't place it. Leaning back so that she could look over George's shoulder she saw a soldier sauntering towards them. He was dressed like a replacement but he sure had balls to be talking to them like that. Usually the replacements didn't talk unless spoken to.

_'yeh?'_ George drawled uninterestedly, cigarette dangling from his lips.

_'It's me'_ the soldier spoke sounding surprised. Rose narrowed her eyes and then let out a small gasp of recognition.

_'Christ, it's Webster_.' She said incredulously, they hadn't seen him since he'd been wounded in Holland. That was over four months ago. The lucky bastard had somehow missed Bastogne.

_'Come on'_ he laughed walking up to the back of the truck '_I haven't been gone that long.'_

_'Jeeesus,'_ George muttered loud enough for the boys on the truck to hear, _'yes you have.'_

Shooting George a quick look, Webster moved onto the next truck where they heard him call out a greeting to First Platoon.

* * *

Haguenau was a large town, split right down the middle by a fast flowing river called the Moder River. Nixon told Easy that there had been about twenty thousand civilians living in Haguenau before they had fled when the German's invaded. The Allied troops occupied one side of the river and the German's occupied the other. It was too wide to throw grenades across so each side resorted to peppering the opposite bank with random artillery fire.

They knew that the German's were hiding some pretty heavy artillery power, it sounded like an old railroad gun from the First World War. Every afternoon, without fail, the old gun would blast the hell out of one of the buildings close to the river banks. Unfortunately, Easy was occupying those houses.

George was one lucky bastard. He had been ordered to bunk in the building that housed the Battalion CP, well away from the banks of the river. Rose, however, had to find a dingy bunk in the house that was right on the edge of the river and bore marks of heavy shelling. She was in a room by herself and she could hear the boys in the room adjoining hers, laughing and joking.

Babe and Liebgott had deposited her there with loud complaints about how they didn't get their own room. She smiled to herself, remembering the last time she'd had her own room. It was all the way back in Camp Toccoa when Sink had allowed her to join the paratroopers and before Sobel let her meet the rest of the men. They were some of the best and the worst days of her life and she thought idly about all that had transpired since then. She was a completely different person to that scared girl in Toccoa.

A familiar noise jolted her out of her musings and Rose's head shot up as a whistling overhead came through the open window. Her eyes widened in shock and she leapt off the bunk, hearing yelling come from the room next to her.

Ripping open the door, she heard her name being roared before being yanked along with the rest of the men as explosions hit the building around them.

_'C'mon, C,mon, C,mon, GO!'_ shouted Malarkey as he pushed Rose through the door to the basement and tugged her under the table with him.

_'STAY LOW, STAY LOW'_ she screamed as more mortars hit the building. This was worse than Bastogne. One hit and you were gone in your foxholes…but here, you had to wait huddled under a table or a chair and see if the building withheld the barrage and prayed to God that it didn't collapse on your heads.

A large explosion rocked the building and Rose gasped as plaster began falling from the ceiling. Finally after what seemed like hours but was only minutes and seconds, the house fell silent and the men all looked at each other before bursting into nervous laughter. Rose stared around at the men who were crouched under tables like her and Malark, lying under chairs and curled up into balls in the corner. She exchanged a sheepish look with Malarkey before getting to her feet, the laughter still echoing through the stone basement.

_'Webster!_' she spoke, spotting his familiar face; he looked terrified. _'Whatsa matter? Nervous in the service?_' she called as the rest of the men climbed to their feet, not bothering to brush of the dirt and dust.

_'What's your name Sergeant_?' came a disapproving voice from behind her and she swung around in surprise.

It was a young Lieutenant that she'd never seen before, must be a West Pointer. Snapping a quick salute, Rose smiled and gave her name, never failing to be amused at the bewildered look on the man's face when he realised she was a woman.

_'This is Lieutenant Jones, Rosie'_ Malark introduced, lighting himself up a cigarette. She gave her friend a quick concerned glance; Malark had what the newspapers were calling a 'thousand yard stare' which they used to describe the limp unfocused gaze of a battle weary warrior. After losing his friends the way he did, Rose wasn't surprised. Sighing to herself, she turned back to the officer and gave him a quick smile.

_'Lieutenant'_

Feeling a thump on her shoulder, Rose turned to see Liebgott look at her excitedly.

_'Showers, lets go!' _

A dreamy look came over her face at the thought of a hot shower and Babe laughed and gently pushed her forwards and out the door.

_'C'mon Rosie'_ he called just as another explosion rocked the street, this time landing a few houses down. Suddenly they could hear someone yelling for a medic and the men looked at each other in surprise and tore off down the road in the direction of the call. Rose just watched them go. She was beginning to feel numb to all the death around her. It was just the luck of the draw whether it was your time to go or not. She only survived so far because she was in the right place at the right time. All the unlucky ones before her who were sent home in wooden boxes were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Rose found a quiet spot to sit near the river behind the sandbags so that she was hidden from view from potential snipers. The water looked icy cold and she gave a small shiver just thinking about getting into the water. A cough next to her brought her out of her thoughts and Rose glanced sideways at her companion before returning her gaze to the black water.

_'They're talking about sending a patrol over the river tomorrow night.'_ He spoke quietly; Rose just rubbed her hand absently over the back of her helmet. She had been expecting this order; it was too good of an opportunity to miss for battalion. Remembering the earlier call for medic, Rose sniffed.

_'Who got hit?'_ she asked him quietly, staring at the river.

_'King'_ George spat, '_he was scrounging for potatoes.'_

_'Jeesus'_ she turned to look at him.

_'Yeah, I know.'_ He said as he offered her a cigarette that she took gladly, getting to her feet.

_'One day I'll pay you back for all the smoke's you get me George.'_ She gave a dry laugh, the only kind of laugh that she could manage these days.

_'Yeah, well, I won't be holding my breath.' _He retorted, pushing her gently towards the shower tents where she could see 2nd Platoon standing dejectedly. Walking past Lieutenant Jones and Webster to get to her friends, Rose heard a familiar voice; it was Cobb.

_'Has it been a long time since your last shower Professor?'_ Cobb sneered at Webster whose embarrassment and shame was evident on his face. Rose felt herself get angry,

_'Get the hell outta here Cobb.'_ She shot at him, taking a step closer. _'whatsa matter with you, he's a Toccoa man.'_

Cobb just rolled his eyes at her and wandered off. Rose fought the urge to smack him in the mouth. Swearing at him under her breath, she turned towards the boys who were deep in conversation and motioning towards the big tent which held the communal shower.

_'Lucky bastards!' _she smiled, clapping Skinny on the back_ 'let me know how your showers feel.' _

_'Look here Rosie'_ Babe looked at her proudly_, 'I rigged up a separate area for you to shower.'_

Rose glanced up in surprise. When she had seen the communal tent and all the naked bodies, she had accepted that she wouldn't be getting a shower anytime soon. Babe had put up some calico tenting around one of the facets so that it was completely blocked off from view. His simple gesture of friendship made Rose want to cry.

'_It's no good if we all get to wash and the only lady among us doesn't_.' Babe continued earnestly_. 'Me and Skinny'll keep watch for you._' He drawled, his accent making Rose think of Bill.

_'Thanks guys'_ she said smiling, it would be amazing to finally be clean again and put on some new OD's.

_'Yeh, and keep an eye out for the Dog Company boys._' Skinny added, looking at Babe darkly. '_fuckin dogs_.' Babe nodded in agreement and Rose looked between the two of them, utterly confused.

_'What are you talking about?_' she asked as George shook his head and started to walk back to the CP.

'_Enjoy your shower Rosie'_ he called over his shoulder and marched off, imitating Colonel Sink's rules of being a soldier. _'remember, cleanliness is the first mark of a good soldi_-' his voice faded as he got lost in the crowd of men.

Shaking her head, she entered her private shower; these boys were getting stranger as the war went on. George had slipped her a small piece of soap which was considered a luxury. She wondered how he had managed to scrounge it but thanked him silently as she lathered her hair and body.

As she stood there letting the water run over her face, she wished that she could wash Bastogne off of her. The last month had felt like the coldest and the longest of the whole war.

When she finally emerged from her shower, she'd found that all of Easy had already left. They'd been given the night off by Winters to rest and recover. Most had gone back to their bunks to get some sleep and others had found small ways of entertaining themselves; writing letters, reading magazines or playing cards. Rose was exhausted and decided to head back to her small room to get some shuteye. Frankly, she was excited about being able to sleep on a bunk, under a roof and she nearly ran all the way back to OP2 where she was stationed. A little wary at the silence of the building, Rose managed to make it up to her room without seeing another soul.

Sighing, she curled up on her bunk and closed her eyes. It was the first night in weeks that she had slept without someone next to her. In Foy, Noville and Ramchamps, George had always been close by and now Rose felt the emptiness of the room echo around her. She tried to block all thoughts before finally succumbing to sleep.

* * *

She woke up in her bunk, her breathing laboured, her forehead slick with sweat. The nightmare hadn't been as bad as some of the others…it was more like a sickening series of images, some memories. She saw all the horrible wounds, all the men lying in the snow of Bastogne and the fields of Holland dying. But instead of individual faces on the soldiers, it was always George's face. He was lying there...dying, and she couldn't help him. She sat up, trying to get her frightened breathing under control and she lifted a trembling hand to her face, wiping away the dampness of sweat and tears.

_'Stupid stupid stupid_.' She muttered to herself as she lay back down on the cot but her heart was still beating erratically. She needed to see George.

With a curse at her own stupid weakness, Rose threw off the thin army blanket and slid from the bed. She'd only just go and check to make sure he was okay, that was all, Rose told herself firmly. As she walked out of her bedroom, she was startled by Liebgott and Babe playing cards by the door. They started in alarm but relaxed when they saw it was only her.

_'Christ Rosie, what the hell are you doing!?_' Liebgott demanded, '_are you okay?'_

_'What the hell are YOU doing?_' she asked suspiciously, peering at the two of them. _'Why the hell are you sitting outside my door?'_

Babe ignored her question and threw down his cards, '_You nearly gave me a heart attack girl'_ he laughed as Rose just patted him affectionately on the shoulder.

_'Where are you going?'_ Lieb asked apprehensively

_'Would you believe me if I said the little girls room?'_ Rose tried to laugh, but she was still shaken from her dreams. '_I'm going to Battalion CP._' She said quietly.

Liebgott picked up his rifle from the floor next to him and got to his feet.

_'I'll come with you.'_ He said simply

The walk over was spent in silence until Lieb spat onto the pavement and gestured at the river as they walked past.

_'Do ya reckon we're gonna have to cross it?'_ he asked quietly. Rose was quiet, contemplating_._

_'Yeah..I do.'_

Lieb swore softly they descended into silence once more.

_'Rosie..?'_ came a minute later, Lieb's voice was carefully guarded

_'Yeah?' _she turned towards him curiously. He struggled with his words for a moment then just smiled sadly at her.

_'Be careful okay?'_

_'Okay Joe.'_

He left her at the door of the CP and with a jaunty salute he wandered back to the Outpost that they had been billeted in. Rose knew where she was going. She knew where George's room was, he had been placed down in the basement with all the supplies.

_'Lucky Bastard' _she breathed as she entered his room, feeling anxious to hear his voice. The images had been so vivid.

She could see him lying on his back and she stood there for a moment watching him. She watched his chest rise and fall and she felt like she was almost holding her breath, waiting for him to inhale, to keep breathing…as if he were going to stop anytime. Shaking herself slightly, she perched herself lightly on the edge of his bunk, not really sure why she had come but knowing that she needed to see him. To make sure he was okay. Suddenly George rolled onto his side, facing her and he squinted an eye open.

_'Rose'_ he slurred, _'Whassa matter?'_

_'Why'd you get such great digs?' _she asked, trying to keep her voice light, but even with his mind clouded from slumber, George saw straight through her.

_'Luck of the Irish I spose_.' He replied, turning back onto his stomach.

_'Luz isn't an Irish name.'_ she shot back rolling onto the bunk next to him.

George let out an intelligible sound and Rose flicked the clasp of the gold watch on her wrist and slid it off to hold it tightly in her palm. '_I think it's Portuguese.'_

_'Haven't you got your own bunk to go to?' _he asked sleepily and Rose caught a note of exasperation in his voice, clearly unwilling to discuss the origins of his heritage.

_'Yours is better._' She said simply, _'mine keeps getting shelled._' George caught the emotion in her voice and he closed his eyes.

_'everything's okay Flower_,' George spoke, his voice thick with sleep. Rose could detect a hint of laughter beneath his words. _'We're all okay.'_

_'I know, but.._' she bit her lip. She was acting crazy and she knew it, but something was putting her on edge. She squeezed her palm closed, feeling the metal of the timepiece press into her skin.

_'just sleep Rosie, you'll feel better.' _

_'Hey Radioman?_' she asked after a moment of silence and she placed the watch on the small crate that was sitting low next to his bunk. George would find it in the morning.

'_Mmmhmm?_' was all she got in reply.

_'Ya hear what they're calling us back home?' _

George didn't even open an eye but she knew he was listening by the way his body hadn't relaxed next to hers.

_'The battered bastards of Bastogne._' She continued, peering into his face to see his reaction.

George just chuckled slowly, his eyebrows quirked over his closed eyes.

'_Jeesus..'_ he murmured _'battered is one word for it.'_

_'mhhmm.' _Rose closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of having her best friend so close. But the moment was tarnished, like there was a shadow hanging over them. Rose felt like they would never have a moment just like that again. One of pure companionship. Shivering slightly, Rose turned her face away and pressed herself unconsciously closer to George who was snoring slightly.

* * *

Rose liked to cuddle. She had somehow gravitated towards him during the night and she was curled up against his side. He felt her pressed against him and he suppressed a groan as the heat of her body seeped through his clothes. His looked down to see that his fists were clenched at his sides. There had to laws or something about feeling this way about your best friend. So he lay there in agony, just feeling her inhale and exhale softly. It was strangely peaceful and George realised that if only she wasn't snuggled up to him, he could have quite happily watched her sleep all day. The harsh lines around her face that had appeared soon after D-Day were smoothed away in sleep and he liked the way a few rogue curls had slipped out of their confines and framed her thin, tired face.

George knew the exact moment that Rose woke. He could feel her breath catch as she became aware of where she was. After a moment, she rolled away and sat up hesitantly. George felt cold all of a sudden, like the empty space she'd just occupied was freezing him. Rolling over onto his back, he put his arms behind his head.

_'Morning' _she spoke quietly and George closed his eyes.

_'Please mother, just five more minutes' _he said petulantly and Rose laughed.

_'What are you? Six?' _she said before getting up off the bunk and walking to the other side of the room, examining the boxes of supplies in front of her.

_'You've got a great stash here Radioman' _she said absently, peering into a box full of cartons of cigarettes.

Receiving no answer from the snoozing soldier, Rose reached over to the box full of chocolates and pulled out one Hershey bar. Scrunching up her face in concentration, she tossed the chocolate bar and grinned as it hit its mark.

_'Oomph Rosie!_' George sat up with a glare, having been jolted out of his thoughts by a flying candy bar landing on his face while Rose started to laugh. Realising that he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that day, George groaned and rolled off the bunk, standing slowly and feeling all the twinges of his protesting muscles.

_'I have a big day today Rosie! I need to distribute those candy bars, I need to blow up a house and then get ready for the patrol tonight.' _He ticked off his to-do list with exaggerated annoyance.

_'You're going on the patrol?'_ she asked and George couldn't recognize the emotion in her voice with her back turned to him. Straightening his shirt, George ran a hand over the stubble that was the beginnings of a beard. He'd need to shave that off soon.

_'That would be an affirmative_.' He said with a joking laugh.

Swinging around suddenly, she faced the Company's radioman with a stern expression and her hands on her hips.

_'So what the hell was Skinny and Babe talking about?' _she asked curiously '_by the showers yesterday…about D-Company.'_

George blushed and tried to look busy; he thumbed his jump wings and started to rearrange the small boxes by the door.

_'George.' _Her voice left no room for debate. Stilling his movements, he turned to her and tried to look as innocent as he could.

_'They…ah…were trying to protect your…ah…innocence.' _He coughed out, his face bright red as he watched her face scrunch in confusion.

_'What the hell are you talking about?' _

Swearing silently in his head, George realised that there would be no way out of this awkward conversation. Cursing Skinny and all the rest of them for putting him in this position, he coughed again and loosened his shirt at the collar. Was it just him or was it getting warm in the small room?

_'I guess the boys are worried about you being taken advantage of…' _he paused and not seeing the realisation in her eyes, he groaned inwardly. He would have to go there. _'sexually' _he added helpfully.

_ 'Excuse me?' _She demanded, her eyebrow rising alarmingly as she finally understood what he was trying to say.

_'THE BOYS.' _George held up his hands defensively, '_not me.'_

_'Well, they'll be sorely disappointed' _she muttered, her face flushing with colour as she turned away from him and put her hand on the door knob, already regretting her words that she knew wouldn't go unquestioned.

_'Pardon?' _George asked politely, his hand stopping her from turning it. She could hear a slight edge to his voice.

Rose remained silent, her eyes closed in embarrassment. She would have given anything to be anywhere else at that moment.

George placed both hands on her shoulders and spun her around to face him. His face looked shocked.

_'Are you fucking with me?'_

Rose looked up at him obstinately, she had nothing to hide.

George's eyes searched her face for some sign of joke.

_'Who?' _he demanded harshly_._

Rose reddened at the memory._ 'He was my high school sweetheart.'_

His fingers tightened slightly around her shoulders, silently encouraging her to elaborate.

_ 'There's nothing wrong with what I did, I thought we were going to get married. He said…' _she trailed off, reddening at the memory from years before. He had said nothing as a matter of fact…nothing at all.

**FLASHBACK**

Rose lay curled up against his warmth. She twirled a finger absently around a curl of her tangled hair which was spread on the white pillow beneath her head. Her thoughts were racing with the words that she needed to say. She was so happy, they would finally be together. It was like everything was finally falling into place and they could live happily ever after together. She could hear him breathing softly next to her, the silence between them deafening.

Rose's mind was stumbling over words; she didn't know what to say. ' I love you, I can't live without you' were the thoughts that were playing on her tongue.

She rolled over to face him, the thin white sheet barely covering her body and she smiled at the memory of what had just happened between them. At the memory of the promises and declarations of love that he had whispered to her as they embraced only hours ago by the door of the hotel. He was shipping off to the war tomorrow and they had gone out for a celebratory drink and one thing had led to another. But looking down at the man next to her, the smile fell from her face. He was staring hard at the ceiling above them and his jaw was clenched tight.

Feeling a little uncertain, Rose opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted as he pushed himself off of the bed and started to pull on his navy whites which were flung on the floor.

_'Charles…I…_' she began, trying to catch his attention. But he was gone, the slam of the hotel door echoing through the room.

_ '…I love you…_' the words finally slipping from her swollen lips, her breath catching as the realisation of what she had just done sunk in. Of what she had just given.

**END FLASHBACK**

George was speechless, his mouth hung open and his eyes were wide with surprise.

_'Jeesus Christ Rosie…_' he looked at her sympathetically. The look on his face made her want to punch him. She hadn't thought about Charles since Toccoa when some well-aimed barbs from Sobel had gotten too close.

_'Its also none of your fucking business George Luz'_ she stated, putting some distance between them and walking over to a pile of boxes that Rose could see contained K-rations.

_'Its also why we can't keep doing what we're doing'_ she exclaimed motioning at him with her hand.

_'Doing what?'_ he asked confused

Rose rolled her eyes, _'THIS! Dancing around the subject…you kiss me and then I kiss you...what the hell are we doing?'_

Silence.

'_Because if you think I'm some sort of fluzy who you can-'_

_'You're not.'_ This wasn't how this conversation was meant to go, George felt like he was losing control of the situation and he could see Rose getting more frustrated. She was running her hand through her hair, making her dark curls stick up. George wanted to smile. She looked adorable.

_'SAY SOMETHING!'_ she nearly shrieked.

_'About what?_' George asked feebly, trying hopelessly to stall the conversation.

_'We are going to have this conversation,' _she said frustrated_, 'I'm not going to make the same mistake again.'_

George thought about lying. He thought about laughing it off with a joke. He thought about getting up and walking out. But he knew that he couldn't lie to her…not after everything they'd been through together so he did the only thing that he could and dragged his eyes up to meet hers.

_'Yes._' He replied as Rose's breath caught. '_I love you Rose_._' _

He said it so quietly that she almost thought it wasn't real.

_'W-what?' _she whispered, shell-shocked.

_'I love you. I always did.' _His voice was almost a whisper. His head was screaming at him to take it back…to take it all back and turn it into a joke. He wanted to sink through the floor in embarrassment. Why wasn't she saying anything? Oh god, she didn't feel the same way…He was such an idiot.

The silence felt like a punch in the gut and he flinched. Looking into her face, George saw that all the fight had gone out of her. Rose's face had softened and she looked confused.

_'George, I…'_ not looking at him, she reached out and wrapped her fingers around his hand. George's eyes darkened.

Her hand seemed to tug lightly on hers, as if she wanted him to come closer. Was he imagining it or did her blue eyes glisten with a sort of desperation?

She tugged on his hand gently once more and George knew that he hadn't been dreaming it. His feet stepped forward and he felt his face soften as he looked into a face as familiar as his own. Her eyes were looking anywhere but him and it bothered him.

_'Rose, look at me'_ he begged and her eyes met his hesitantly.

The room was silent as they stared at each other. Rose's felt her heartbeat quicken as George stared at her searchingly. He seemed to be calculating her.

_'I'm going to kiss you now._' He spoke quietly, it wasn't a question…just a pure and simple fact.

George's eyes searched her face, trying to memorize every detail of her. Rose's eyes widened at the intensity in George's eyes, they were dark and seemed to flit from Rose's eyes to her lips and back. Rose's tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips and George's control snapped. He slowly dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers, softly kissing her.

Electricity shot through her as her eyes closed. She felt lightheaded and her heart was hammering against her chest. She was sure that George could feel it. She felt his lips against hers and gasped at feel of his hard body pressing against hers. Her fingers stole up to thread through his unruly hair, still too long from Bastogne and she felt him groan softly against her mouth. Suddenly she realised too late that they had both lost control. She wrenched away from him and took several unsteady steps back.

_'We can't do this George'_ she said as his shocked expression changed into frustration, his face hardening. _'I'm not- You don't_-..' she was stuttering, trying to explain.

_'Think about what we're doing. We can't do this…not now, not here_.' Her voice was low, trying to talk to him urgently, trying to make him understand. Getting involved with another soldier was the one rule that Colonel Sink had been deadly serious about. And she was afraid that she was falling hard and fast for the soldier in front of her. She couldn't lie to herself anymore…George and her had stepped way over the line of friendship.

_'We'll be sent home in disgrace_.' She whispered.

_'I don't care._' George spoke fiercely.

_'Yes you do George Luz, I know you.' _Her heart felt like it was ripping in two. _'We'll end up resenting each other and it will turn into hate.'_

_'It wouldn't…I would never_.'

_'I'm not letting you mess yourself up.'_ She replied firmly. He wasn't budging and Rose had to find a way to convince him to let her go.

_'It was just the insanity of the war George.'_ She lied, tears prickling at the side of her eyes_. 'Nothing more.'_

He stepped back like she'd slapped him and Rose turned to leave, feeling the tears sliding silently down her cheeks but she was stopped when his arm shot out and caught her sleeve. Looking down at her with an intense gaze he placed something small and cold into her hand.

'_That line might work on Bill, but once all this is over. When we all get to go home. I'm coming for you._' He murmured and walked out the door.

Standing rooted to the spot, Rose opened her clenched fist and let out a small sob when she saw a small gold watch.

* * *

please review


	44. Chapter 44

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **Orchid121, Immortalrmy, Kelly Belle, the everchanging, gothique4, ****bayumlikedayum, Aleciaa, Liliesshadow**

Authors note: I'm sorry there's so much unoriginal text in here, but I needed to include the conversations from the actual tv episode to make it work. This was kind of a filler chapter, so stick with me guys!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

'_It was just the insanity of the war George.'_ She lied, tears prickling at the side of her eyes_. 'Nothing more.'_

He stepped back like she'd slapped him.

Rose turned to leave, feeling the tears sliding silently down her cheeks but was stopped when his arm shot out and caught her sleeve. Looking down at her with an intense gaze he placed something small and cool into her hand.

'_That line might work on Bill, but once all this is over. When we all get to go home. I'm coming for you._' He murmured and walked out the door.

Standing rooted to the spot, Rose opened her clenched fist and let out a small sob when she saw a small gold watch.

* * *

They say you don't grow up  
You just go old,  
It seems to say I haven't done it all,  
I made mistakes, I know I know  
But here I am alive.

_Here I am by Yellowcard_

**Chapter Forty-Four**

As soon as the door closed behind him, George had fled to the supply room upstairs. He needed time to think…to work out what exactly had happened in that dingy basement. The quiet supply room greeted him warmly. This was his job; he had been trained to do this. He was calmed by the repetitive motions of sorting supplies for the Battalion. Remembering that he needed to distribute Hershey Bars to Easy Company, George groaned remembering that his last two boxes were still down in the basement where he had left Rose, standing frozen in the middle of the room. He couldn't go back there and face her again, not yet.

'_Jeesus Christ'_ he muttered, looking over the meagre supply of chocolate bars in front of him. This would have to do for now, until he knew it was safe to go back down. Maybe he could send Vest down to get them. His musings were interrupted by the arrival of Johnny Martin and Cobb whose eyes lit up at the sight of the chocolate bars on the table in front of George.

'_Don't know when I had my last chocolate bar Luz,' _Johnny Martin hinted_, 'I don't think I even remember what it tastes like.'_

'_God damn it Johnny, you're breaking my heart._' He muttered, sorting the chocolate bars into piles as the two soldiers watched him.

'_Come on George, gimme…I dunno, 15 bars_.' Johnny Martin coaxed, trying to talk smoothly to him.

'_Christ'_ George said, his patience wearing thin as he reached over and slammed a package of gum in front of the Platoon Sergeant.

'_Juicy Fruit,_' he said, '_Happy?'_

'_Luz, you're 1__st__ Platoon at heart'_ Cobb whined.

'_Jeesus Cobb, there's not enough'_ he replied slowly as if talking to a child.

George wanted to reach over and punch Cobb in the face. He wanted everyone to leave him alone so he could just sit and think. Think about what Rose had said and what he had said and the implications it meant for both of them. He glanced up briefly as Vest entered the room and came to stand behind him, clipboard in hand, maybe he'd go and get the rest of the boxes of Hershey's from the basements so that they'd all shut up and get the hell out. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, George groaned as Liebgott and Webster walked into the room.

'_Woooah! HERSHEY BARS!'_ Liebgotts face lit up excitedly and pushed to the front of the small group.

'_Jeesus Christ'_ George grumbled as the men started to squabble between themselves. He could feel himself losing his temper. He just wished he could go back three hours and change how their conversation in the basement had gone. His head kept replaying every moment, every word, every glace over and over.

'_Who are they for?'_ Liebgott demanded as another officer entered the room quietly and stood at the back of the group. George recognized him from the Battalion CP earlier yesterday; he had asked Spiers to send him on the patrol…Lieutenant…Jones, that was it. Lieutenant Jones from West Point.

'_Not you'_ George nearly snarled back at him as Johnny Martin looked up in surprise.

'_C'mon, just one bar!'_ begged Liebgott.

'_NO, there's not enough to go around'_ he nearly shouted exasperated. His head felt like it was going to explode. He needed to get out of there.

'_Is Captain Speirs here?'_ Lieutenant Jones spoke up from the back, diverting the attention away from the candy bars. George could have leaped over the table and hugged him.

'_By the river, sir.'_ He said gratefully, picking up another chocolate bar to pack into the ration packs. All he could see was Rosie looking up at him with tears sliding down her face. All he had wanted to do in the basement was wipe the tears away but she had put a wall up between them. She asked for space, well, he was gonna give it to her.

'_Hey bigmouth'_ came a voice from the doorway breaking his thoughts and George's head snapped up at the familiar nickname. _'give the kid a Hershey Bar.'_

George felt a smile reach across his face as he saw Perco standing in the doorway, stupid grin and all.

'_You gotta be shittin me_!' George laughed in delight at seeing his friend again. He had missed the short soldier.

'_I like what you did with the place George'_ Perco spoke, looking up and around the small room that had once been part of a grand house, but was now falling apart.

George grinned, feeling the headache start to recede already

'_Yeah yeah, I did good_!' he looked around as well before settling his gaze back on Perco, _'How you feeling'_

'_As long as you keep your hands off my ass, I'll be fine' _Perco replied and George tossed him a Hershey Bar, ignoring the squawks of outrage from the other men.

'_Here, have a Hershey'_

'_Hey, he gets a fucking Hershey Bar?'_ Liebgott asked incredulously looking at George with something akin to betrayal and George sighed.

'_Gimme a fuckin break'_ he breathed, rolling his eyes.

Looking at the men, he realised that they were still watching him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

'_He got shot in the ass'_ he said, the annoyance coming back to him tenfold as he turned back to Perco who was talking to Martin about the Germans.'

'…_heard the Krauts are finished.'_

'_Yeah, just to make sure, we gotta row across the fucking river tonight, grab a few and ask them in person.'_ Liebgott spoke bitterly as the men fell silent. George just wished that they would all go away and let him count his Hershey Bars in peace.

'_Are you kidding me?'_ Perco looked shocked.

'_Wish I was, welcome back Frank.'_ George looked down and saw a box that need to go to OP2. But what if she was there? He knew that Rose was staying there and had planned on taking it there himself but he really didn't want to see Rose after how they ended things. If he was being honest, George would say that he was terrified of facing her again. One rejection in a day was enough for him and with that thought, George picked up the wooden box.

'_That reminds me Web,'_ he spoke, trying to keep his voice casual '_I need you to run these to OP2 for me' _

Ignoring the curious glances shot at him by Liebgott who knew that Rose was staying at OP2, George continued quickly, holding out the heavy box. He needed a fucking cigarette.

'_Grenade launchers for the night patrol huh.'_ His outstretched arms straining under the weight of the box, he went for the sarcastic approach. _'any day now Web._'

As the soldier took the box, there was a moment of hesitation. George wondered if maybe he should go and see her, make things right before he went on the patrol tonight. He wondered if that would make things worse. Feeling Webster tug at the box in his hands, George let go, feeling like he'd lost something.

'_There you go' _he recovered quickly, turning to another box, hiding the slight tremor in his voice. '_hey, you know what? Send these too.' _

George didn't even know what he was putting into the box. He was just chucking random items into the wooden crate cradled in Webster's arms. He turned to Vest, trying to block out the voices of the rest of the men as they talked about some West Pointer officer. He tried to focus on the Hershey Bars in front of him as they swam in front of his eyes. He was more tired than he thought. Making some smart aleck comment about the new Lieutenant, George turned back to his list as Cobb's voice rose about the murmur of the others.

'_What you got there Vest?'_ Cobb sneered his voice vicious, _'More Hershey bars and Lucky Strikes for your rear echelon fucks to hoard? _

'_Eh eh eh, Cobb with the mouth please?!' _George snapped_, 'the kid's just trying to do his job, all right?'_

He'd had enough. Screw Cobb. Screw the Hershey Bars. He needed some air.

'_Ya know what, to hell with it._' He said, dumping the rest of his chocolate pile on the desk. _'Count them Vest, I gotta blast this house.' _Grabbing his rifle, George swung it onto his back and gestured at Perco to take over for him.

'_Web, come with me'_ he ordered, walking to the door as Lieutenant Jones turned to him.

'_Is Captain Speirs going to be where you're headed?'_ he asked as George looked up at him. Christ, the Lieutenant was tall.

'_ah Same vicinity yeah'_ he replied

'_I'll join you.'_

'_Where we going?'_ Webster asked innocently and George just looked at him.

'_to the house I gotta blast.'_ He spoke sarcastically as Vest spoke up from across the room where he was still trying to keep the Hershey Bar situation under control.

'_Will Captain Winters be with him?'_

'_Jeesus! Look, I dunno…Maybe?'_ George said exasperated. He could feel himself whining slightly. Why the hell was everyone bothering him today? He just wanted to go and blow up the house like he'd been ordered to and just go and sit…and just…be. Rolling his eyes in frustration, George turned on his heel and marched out the door, aware of the line of men following him.

* * *

Rose's head hurt. The conversation with George had quickly gotten out of hand and Rose was left with the feeling that she hadn't really said what she wanted to say. Sucking in her breath, Rose remembered the hurt look in his eyes and she exhaled frustratingly. She just wished that things could go back to normal…well, as normal as they could be in war torn France. She thought about how wonderful and safe she had felt when George held her and Rose realised that she could never go back to how things used to be. Too much had happened between them.

Rubbing her temple to try to alleviate the throbbing, Rose decided to go and see what Skinny was up to. He was always able to make her laugh and right now, she needed one.

As she stepped out onto the icy street she heard her name being called. Swinging around, she saw Captain Speirs and Winters walking towards her.

'_Sirs'_ she saluted in greeting and smiled as Speirs called for her to stand at ease.

'_How are you finding Hagenueau Sergeant Barker?'_ Winters asked her as they fell into step together.

'_Its lovely sir.' _

'_Lovely?'_ Speirs cocked an eyebrow at her quizzically and she inwardly winced at her choice of words. The throbbing had lessened to a dull ache, which she blamed for her feminine vocabulary.

'_Yes sir'_ she replied smoothly as they came to a halt in front of the river lookout, '_Warm beds, hot showers, good food…and the enemy on their side of the river.'_

The two officers exchanged a glance that Rose couldn't interpret and then looked back at her.

'_Agreed Rosie'_ Winters spoke quietly as Speirs turned his back on them to watch the river.

'_Sergeant Barker'_ Speirs spoke to her over his shoulder, _'you'll be going on the patrol'_

Trying to stifle a smile that was threatening to overcome her, she coughed slightly.

'_Yes sir, thankyou sir.' _

'_The men are assembling now at CP'_ Winters looked at her shrewdly, looking curious at her reaction. '_You should join them.'_

'_Yes sir'_ Rose saluted and went to turn away before stopping herself. Looking up at Winters she opened her mouth but was interrupted by the man as he correctly interpreted her question.

'_You go ahead'_ Dick ordered, smiling at her, '_I'll be right behind you._'

'_Yes Sir'_ she repeated and with that, Rose turned and headed towards Battalion CP where the men who were going on the patrol were gathered. As she walked away, she heard Spiers talk to Winters quietly.

'_Sir, who do you have in mind leading this thing, if not Malarkey?'_

'_Jeeesus,'_ Rose thought to herself, '_who the hell indeed.'_

It was a relatively short walk to the CP and she could see a small group of Easy men entering the building ahead of her. It was Cobb, Skinny, Ramirez and Alley. It looked like all of 1st and 2nd Platoon was being ordered out on this patrol. Walking into the meeting room, she was met with silence as the men all watched Cobb cross the room. No one except the new Lieutenant Jones who was standing watch by the door had seen her yet and she sidled across to the corner, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She could see George tucked between Liebgott and Chuck Grant, his head down so that she couldn't see his face. She felt her heart beat quicken as she glanced at him but her thoughts were interrupted by Cobb.

'_What?'_ he asked defensively to the men who were all looking at him questioningly.

'_They call you guys too?'_ It sounded like Popeye but she couldn't see over the heads of the men in front of her.

Rose was doing a mental roll call in her head, ticking off who was included in the patrol when Alley spoke up from the front of the table.

'_So who's in charge of this bullshit?'_ he asked bitterly and Rose shot a quick glance to Lieutenant Jones who was the only officer in the room.

'_No he ain't.' _the men started to argue between themselves, trying to work out who would be leading tonight's patrol across the river.

Rose leant her head back against the patterned and peeling wallpapered behind her. Her head was swimming and the pain of her headache had increased tenfold. She tried to get herself to focus. She needed to be sharp and ready for tonight. There was no room for mistakes on an operation like this.

Lieutenant Jones voice cut through the air, silencing the men's arguments.

'_Ten-hup'_ he called, demanding the men to stand to attention for Winters to enter the room.

'_At ease'_ Winters commanded softly, letting the men relax back into their chairs.

Rose wasn't surprised when Johnny Martin followed him in. He was the most logical choice to lead the patrol and looking around, she could see that most of the men agreed with her and looked a lot happier.

'_Gentlemen'_ Winters shot a quick glance in Rose's direction and she appreciated the silent acknowledgement. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that George's head had snapped around in her direction and she met his unreadable expression calmly. He had noticed Winter's glance. George always noticed everything about her, Rose realised with a start. Pushing the thought away, she broke George's eye contact and turned towards Winters who had started to brief them on the patrol.

'…._We've secured four rubber boats to get you across the river.'_ He spoke, looking around at each of them before turning to gesture at the Lieutenant behind him_. 'Lieutenant Jones here is the ranking officer, He'll be along as an observer.'_

Turning to Martin, Winters continued, '_Martin here will lead the patrol in Sergeant Malarkey's place. Battalion will cover your withdrawal.'_

Raising his voice, he reached into his pockets and pulled out two silver whistles.

'_We've identified targets, planned fire. We hear the whistles, we open up. Don't blow them until you're in the boats with the prisoners.'_

'_And if the house turns out to be empty sir?' _Martin spoke up, cross his arms over his chest.

'_It won't. But in any case we know it's an outpost and want it destroyed so lay some demo on a time delay.'_

Turning to the rest of the men who were standing silently, Winters addressed them with a serious expression on his face.

'_We have to move fast, but carefully. Put a perimeter around the house; Get your rifle grenades in the first floor window and the assault team in.'_

Martin nodded in affirmation and Winter looked a little relieved. Rose thought that they all did at the prospect of not having Lieutenant Jones leading them.

'_Good, Remember, it's about prisoners. Don't pop the first thing that moves. Clear?' _he asked

Rose saw Liebgott and Jackson, a replacement who had joined Easy after Normandy, glance at each other. Rose thought that Jackson looked a little terrified, Liebgott just looked pissed off.

'_Yes sir' _the men replied seriously.

_Winters nodded, 'Good…have you picked your assault team?' _he asked Martin_._

'_McClung, Sisk, Cobb, Ramirez, Luz, Heffron, Barker and Webster, as translator.'_

Rose watched as some of the men, when hearing her name called out craned their necks to look at her, surprised expressions on their faces; they hadn't realized that she was even in the room yet. Looking across at George again, she saw that he was watching her grimly. Furrowing her brow in confusion, she turned back to Martin who was still talking.

'_The rest of you guys, set up a base of fire with Sergeant Grant'_ he ordered, tossing a whistle that Winters had given him, to Chuck Grant.

'_You speak German, right Webster?'_ Martin nearly spat, a fierce look in his eyes and Rose's confusion just increased. There was something going on between them that she had no idea about. She just watched as Webster, who like Martin, had his arms crossed and narrowed his eyes at the Sergeant.

'_Yeah, a little bit.' _

'_Good'_ Johnny Martin seemed slightly mollified and Rose got the impression that Webster had somehow given Martin the right answer.

'_That's my team sir.'_ Martin continued, looking back to Winters but Rose's eyes lingered on Webster. He looked like he was trying to supress a smile and she caught him sharing a glance with Lieutenant Jones who nodded at him. Utterly confused at the interaction between Martin, Webster and Jones, Rose sighed and caught Liebgott watching Webster shrewdly. Liebgott had seen what Rose had seen and by the expression on Joe's face, he understood it better than she did.

Lieutenant Jones called out for them to stand to attention as Winters wished them good luck and Rose pushed herself off of the wall from which she was leaning against and straightened her back in a sign of respect for the officer who had stuck with them since Toccoa. She knew that he would have wanted to come on the patrol as well, but that wasn't his job anymore.

* * *

'_Remember, nothing rattles, nothing shines.'_ Martin ordered as they sat in the basement of OP2, waiting for the orders to move out. Rose hated this bit. The waiting to go out and fight. It was so hard to sit there knowing that they'd have to out and cross the river and enter enemy territory. It was easier, somehow, when they were thrust upon action, instead of waiting for it.

Jackson looked up from the table where he was cleaning his gun.

'_What the hell are we waiting for?_' He asked Rose, Skinny and Babe who were leaning against the woodpile, having a smoke.

Rose turned to him incredulously

'_For it to get dark you idiot.'_ Skinny muttered as Popeye walked up to them.

'_Heya Pop'_ Babe greeted him as Rose stared into space. This was insanity to attempt this. Why were they leaving their perfectly good side of the river to steal some prisoners?

'_Hey guys'_ Popeye smiled and tapped Rose on the shoulder '_I got you a present Rosie'_ he said grinning at the young sergeant.

'_It's not my birthday,'_ she laughed as he held out an olive green woollen beanie out to her. _'aww, you shouldn't have.'_

Tucking her hair into the hat, she grinned at the laughter that sounded as some of the Toccoa men spotted her. The replacements hadn't won the right to laugh at her yet.

'_Nice hat Rosie'_ Malarkey called as he handed her a bowl of stew he'd cooked up. She could see the old spark in her friends' eyes again. It was good that Lieutenant Jones had been swapped with Malarkey to go on the patrol. She watched as Malark offered some food to the Lieutenant who was sitting by himself, cleaning his revolver. Maybe it was a simple night off of the front lines that made all the difference to a soldiers psyche.

'_Just what I always wanted'_ she patted Popeye's arm, already impressed at the warmth that was spreading through her body at the heat the woollen beanie retained. Rose decided then and there that she'd never take it off so long as the snow lay on the ground. She cursed and threw her cigarette butt to the ground in front of her, wishing that she'd had a beanie in Bastogne. Shooting a glance across the room, she saw George sitting in a corner, bent over a small black book where he was writing in it furiously. Curiously, she watched him for a moment before Martin entered the room, his face blackened like theirs and stood in the middle of the room, commanding the men's attention. The room fell silent at the sight of him. It was time.

'_Okay Boys..'_ Martin called and seeing Skinny open his mouth, continued quickly, _'and Rosie.' _Rose felt her mouth quirk into a wry smile. The boys had been playing that one since Toccoa. As Martin continued to talk, the smile dropped from her mouth, replaced by a grim line._ 'Let's move out. Remember quickly and quietly.'_

Breathing hard through her nose, Rose stood and adjusted the woollen beanie as she placed her helmet on her head and picked up her rifle. Following Babe to the door, he paused and turned to her, an apprehensive look on his young face. She tried to smile at him encouragingly but she didn't think it was all that convincing. Feeling a tap on the back of her helmet, she looked around and saw Skinny standing behind her.

'_Ladies first'_ he laughed, gesturing towards the doorway and she lifted an eyebrow before stalking through the door.

* * *

Getting on the boats almost blew the whole operation. The river had a stronger current then they had calculated and it took three men just to hold the boats steady while the soldiers piled on. Rose was in the first boat and was squashed up against Webster and Skinny. It wasn't until a boat behind them capsized that Skinny turned to look at her. Even though she was pressed against his side with her rifle poking into his ribs, his eyes crinkled gently and she felt a slight nudge as he bumped her shoulder gently. Giving him a quick nod, Rose turned her gaze onto the riverbank that was looming up in front them. So far, they hadn't been spotted, but she could see spotlights in the sky around her and every half an hour, the German's fired up a flare to light up the bank. They were going to be hard pressed to get prisoners out without being spotted.

'_What the hell was I thinking?'_ Rose asked herself silently as she crawled through the snow up the river bank. ' _I could be married and in a nice warm home, with a fireplace.'_ Ducking her head to miss the cow bells that were hung on the barbed wire as she crawled beneath them, Rose gritted her teeth at her own craziness of wanting to join the paratroopers. '_Yep, pure insanity.'_

They made it across the compound okay and the strike team were lined up against the stairs of the target building. It was a large two storey stone building. Rose wondered briefly what kind of family lived in the house before the German's came rolling through the town before shaking herself and focusing on Martin who was shooting quiet orders at them. Rose watched as Shifty Powers moved out into the open to cover them from the front. She was slightly reassured at the sight of him; Shifty was the best shot in the whole Company and if you were to pick anyone to cover you, it would be Shifty.

'_Wait for my signal'_ Martin muttered to the men, holding his hand out in a 'stay' gesture. Rose pressed herself further into the stone wall behind her, she felt that if she pressed herself against the wall far enough, she'd be invisible to German sentries.

Feeling movement next to her, Rose looked up in surprise as Jackson jumped up and threw himself up the stairs, ignoring orders.

'_Jeesus! Jackson wait'_ Johnny Martin hissed, reaching out to grab him, but missing. Rose lunged at the young replacement but missed as well, landing in the snow. She watched in horror as he tramped up the side stairs and threw his grenade through the window, the glass tinkling as it hit the ground.

'_STOP!'_ she yelled as Jackson kicked open the door and was thrown back by the force of the explosion.

'_Oh my god_.' She whispered before being hauled up by Webster. Most of the men had already streamed into the small room. And she followed Webster up the stairs. The small room was full of smoke and people yelling. There were three German soldiers.

'_STAY DOWN, KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!_' Webster was yelling, alternating between German and English. Rose looked down to see that one of the German soldiers was badly injured from the blast and he was twisting his body in pain.

'_Vest, take care of him'_ Johnny Martin ordered, gesturing to Jackson whose face was destroyed.

It was chaos; McClung and Ramirez were covering them as they pushed the soldiers back against the far wall. Both sides were yelling in confusion and they could all hear the cries and struggles of the two wounded men from each side.

'_Take the charges Rosie'_ Martin yelled, tossing her the dynamite. '_Prime it.'_

Putting her weapon down, Rose picked up the pack and moved to the far side of the room which was empty. She could see a small door that was closed which she ignored, and turning her back to hide the explosives behind a bookcase, she missed the small movement of the door quietly opening.

'_Ramirez, pick up Jackson_,' Martin yelled, ushering the prisoners out of the room, _'we're moving out.'_

'_How you going Rosie…_' Babe called, moving to stand closer to her. _'everyone's gone. are you nearly done?'_

'_Nearly,'_ she muttered, setting up the charges. It was tough work under normal circumstances and the thick smoke in the air and the yelling wasn't making it any easier.

'_We gotta move Rosie'_ Johnny Martin called, his voice becoming anxious.

'_Gimme a second.'_ She shot back, attaching the last few charges.

'_We'll follow you._' Babe called, _'you go._'

Giving the pair a concerned look, Martin swore and turned to Luz and Webster.

'_Stay!'_ he ordered, leaving no room for discussion, _'get down the banks as soon as you can. Or you'll be swimming.'_

Nodding at the Sergeant, George and Webster watched him run out the door, heading back towards the river. Noticing the silence in the room behind him, George began to turn to look back at Rose and Babe.

'_Rose, hurry the hell u-'_ his voice died in his throat as he took in the scene in front of him. Babe had thrown his rifle to the ground with a disgusted look on his face and was staring at a German kraut who had Rose pinned to his side, a large knife glittering against her white neck.

Opening his mouth to speak, the German spoke clearly; his accent clipping the ends of his words. But his meaning obvious.

'_Come closer and I'll slit her throat.'_

* * *

_please review_


	45. Chapter 45

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **immortalrmy, liliesshadow and the everchanging.**

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

Noticing the silence in the room behind him, George began to turn to look back at Rose and Babe.

'_Rosie, hurry the hell u-'_ his voice died in his throat as he took in the scene in front of him. Babe had thrown his rifle to the ground with a disgusted look on his face and was staring at a German kraut who had Rose pinned to his side, a large knife glittering against her white neck.

Opening his mouth to speak, the German spoke clearly; his accent clipping the ends of his words. But his meaning obvious.

'_Come closer and I'll slit her throat.'_

* * *

I heard your voice through a photograph  
I thought it up and brought up the past  
Once you know you can never go back  
I gotta take it on the other side...

_Hold On by The Red Hot Chilli Peppers_

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Rose was nearly finished; she just had to clip the explosives into place. Smiling quickly to herself, she reached for her rifle which was sitting on the bench but the sound of a booted footstep on wood came from behind her.

Distractedly she turned towards the noise and came face to face with a German soldier. Taking a step backwards in surprise, Rose reached for her rifle but found his hand gripping her arm tightly. She tried to push off from him but with his eyes wild, the Kraut let go of her arm and moved it down to slide around her waist, bringing the other arm up to hold a sharp knife at her throat.

Eye's widening, she gasped causing Babe to turn and throw his weapon away. She saw George stop dead out of the corner of her eye, the colour draining from his face.

'_Whadda we do Luz?'_ Babe muttered quickly, his voice tight with stress looking around frantically as two more Krauts rushed through the small door. Webster and George had their guns trained on the Germans but there was no way in hell they were going to fire at Rose.

'_STAY BACK...GET BACK_..' Rose's captor screamed at the men in guttural English, pulling her backwards towards the door that she'd so foolishly overlooked. George's face was murderous; Babe's eyes were darting around the room, looking for something...anything to get them out of the situation. Rose began to twist wildly, trying to break free but the German only pressed the blade deeper, breaking skin. George watched in horror as a thin line of blood streamed down Rose's neck, staining the front of her uniform. Rose stilled instantly, tears flowing down her face.

'_Let her go, she's innocent. Let her go. She's a woman._' Webster was pleading with the men in German who were gesturing angrily at her uniform.

Seeing an opportunity, Babe sprang forward and tackled the man to the left of Rose and her captor. Immediately he was sprung upon by the remaining German and he ripped Babe off his comrade and began kicking him ruthlessly.

Sensing that his attention was diverted, Rose kicked backwards as hard as she could with her boot and it was with some satisfaction that she felt it connect with his leg. Bringing her elbow back sharply, she made contact with her captor's soft stomach and she found that the knife was removed from her throat as he tried to regain his balance.

He wasn't expecting the kick in the shins nor the elbow in the gut and the soldier stumbled into her.

'_Rose!'_

'_George!'_ she shouted, fighting against the man's hold and she was able to break free and take a few steps in George's direction. Suddenly arms descended around her once more, catching her in a painful grasp. Rose twisted wildly in the soldier's arms as she tried to break free.

Losing his temper, her captor twisted her arm behind her and brought the knife down so the point rested sharply under her breast, she could feel the blade piercing the skin and Rose bucked against the man, but he held her in an iron tight grip.

'_GET OUT' _he screamed, losing control, a vein beginning to throb in his forehead, sweat pouring down his face.

George knew that if Rose was going to live, he had to let her go. He could see Babe who was lying motionless being hauled out of the room, blood dripping from his hair line. He had given the German soldiers a good fight and had given Rose an opportunity to escape, but he had been overwhelmed in the end. Flinching as Babe disappeared through the doorway; George held up one hand and lowered his weapon with the other.

'_Okay...we're going, we're going_.' Webster shot him a shocked look. Rose's knees began to buckle. George's eyes were boring into hers intensely. Not breaking eye contact.

'_Webster...get moving. Back to the boats_.' He barked, not quite believing what he was doing himself. His eyes found Rose's again she looked at him desperately. He turned away, his heart breaking. He could hear her behind him, struggling desperately.

'_GEORGE'_ she screamed and he turned and lunged towards her only to be thrown back by the two German soldiers. '_I'll come back for you_!' he called desperately... '_ROSE!'_ but she was gone, disappearing through the doorway, followed by the German soldiers.

'_Luz, we need to go'_ Webster said urgently, trying to pull the other man backwards. Somewhere through the haze of horror and rage that was clouding his mind, George could hear the frantic whistle coming from the direction of the river. Martin had obviously made it to the boats. He knew that they had to get to the river. This side of the bank would soon be crawling with Krauts and if they were still here, it was a death sentence…pure and simple.

With one last glance towards the door, George let himself be dragged out of the house by Webster and together they stumbled back towards the boats. They could hear someone blowing a whistle in short, sharp and constant bursts. After a moment, machine gun started up from the road behind them, sending clouds of dirt and snow into the air around them. Running as fast as they could, George and Webster forgot about stealth and focused on getting themselves to the last boat where they could see Martin already starting to cast off. As they threw themselves onto the inflatable, sending waves of icy water over them and the soldiers next to them, returning fire sounded from the opposite bank, providing them with cover to get across the river.

'_Where the fuck is Babe and Rosie?'_ Ramirez screamed over the sound of artillery shells bursting on the bank behind them and the water around them.

George couldn't answer; his eyes were wide and shocked at how he just left her there. Webster shot a quick glance at George before turning to Martin.

'_We had to leave them behind'_ he yelled, ducking as a shell whistled overhead.

Martin swore violently and peered through the darkness at the enemy bank as if looking for his two missing soldiers.

'_We can't go back'_ he said finally as the boat floated into the shallows of the bank and Shifty Powers jumped out to help push the boat along. _'Not tonight'_

* * *

As soon as the boat touched the soft ground, dark figures surrounded them and started to pull them out of the boats. George tried to move himself but found that he was shaking too badly. Bullets were flying past and the men were yelling but all George could hear was the echo of Rose's voice, calling his name in panic and fear.

'_George!_' he felt a hand gripping his arm and pulling him out of the boat. _'we have to move.' _Snapping his head around as he was dragged from the boat, he was conscious of the men screaming around him to take cover, to get back to the OP. He could still feel himself being dragged up the bank and George tried to will his legs to move, to help himself.

'_What the hell happened out there? Why was your boat so late after the rest of 'em?'_ a familiar voice asked in his ear and George realised dimly that it was Perco who was helping him; wounded ass and all. Finally reaching the safety of the building, George could only shake his head and say one word.

'_Rose' _

Perco looked at him quickly as they hurried along behind Martin and Webster towards OP2 where the rest of the patrol were meant to regroup after making it back to shore. Martin was looking murderous and the other men had trouble keeping up with his long strides.

'_She's not with you?' _Perco demanded and Webster looked over his shoulder at the two radio techs.

'_Babe too._' He spoke quietly before turning back to Martin.

'_Holy Shit_.' Perco cursed under his breath as they entered the building. Nearing the door to the cellar, screams greeted them and Webster visibly winced at the sound. George registered some surprise, he had forgotten about Jackson and the grenade burst that had wounded him. As Martin slammed the door open and strode through, the sight that greeted them was grim. The men were standing around the table in the middle of the room which Jackson was lying on. He was screaming and trying to breathe through the mess that was now his face.

'_McClung!'_ Martin yelled over the screaming, _'Get onto the Company CP and let them know what we got.'_

The men were shouting and George could hear some of them yelling at the German prisoners who had been herded to the back of the room like cattle. He had forgotten about the prisoners as well. Realising that Martin was leaving to get a medic, George sprang into action. He grabbed the Staff Sergeant's arm, stopping him from his progress back to the door. Martin swung around glaring.

'_We gotta go back and get them'_ He said frantically and Johnny Martin's eyes softened slightly.

'_Not tonight Luz'_ He said quietly so that no one could hear him, then, raising his voice he looked over George's head.

'_Webster, watch him'_ he said pointing at Jackson, _'hey Shifty, watch Vest'_ he said of the man who was clutching his face and weeping.

After Martin had left the room, the noise and shouting increased. It was as if not having Martin around sent the men into a slight panic. George drew himself back and away from the table, standing with his back against the cold stone wall of the cellar. His head was exploding from rage, grief and shock. He felt like someone had suck-punched him, knocking all the air out of his lungs. He could still see her staring into his eyes, calling for him to help her. He had watched as her eyes widened with the realisation that no-one would be able to help her. _H_e started to shake. He felt cold, he had tried to get to her but the mere feet between them was an uncrossable gulf with the Kraut's guns trained on them.

Looking around the room, George watched as if from a great distance as Webster lent over Jackson withering frame and tried to soothe the dying soldier. He saw Vest suddenly spring up past Shifty and bring a revolver up to point at the face of one of the German prisoners. And he watched as Lieutenant Jones, the new officer from West Point spring into action and restrain Vest who was shouting hysterically, tears streaming down his face. George knew how Vest felt, he wanted to scream. He wanted to shout. He wanted to fucking shoot somebody. But why didn't he? George felt numb like he didn't believe this was happening. He glanced around the room again, peering at the soldiers as if expecting to see Rose and Babe pop out from behind one of them and shout 'SURPRISE' like it was one big joke. But he couldn't see them. They hadn't come back over the river. They were still over there in enemy territory. He couldn't conceal his guilt and confusion. What the hell had gone wrong? It was a simple operation.

The door banging open on its hinges slammed George out of his thoughts and he watched as Martin entered the room, Doc Roe close behind him.

Jacksons struggles quietened as Doc Roe examined him, instantly calmed by the Cajun's presence._ 'Mama?'_ He asked. _'Mama?'_

George saw Martin turn away, his eyes closed as if trying to block out the sound of a dying man calling for his mother.

'_I don't wanna die! I wanna go home!_' the boy cried, and suddenly with a last rasping breath, he was gone. The men were silent, staring at the shell of the young soldier in shock. George pushed himself off from the wall and walked over to the men, where he stood looking down on the scene blankly. Why were they just standing there? Why weren't they going back over the river…Rose and Babe were still over there. The dirty Krauts were hurting her. He didn't understand why they weren't doing anything and he looked at Martin angrily as the Sergeant placed a woollen green blanket over Jackson's ruined, still face.

After the medics removed Jackson's body from the dingy basement, Martin filled the men in on the situation and how Rose and Babe had been taken prisoner by the German. Many of the Easy men had wanted to immediately exchange the two prisoners that they had captured on the patrol for Babe and Rose but it was a suggestion that was immediately denied by the Battalion CP. The two Kraut prisoners had turned out to be too valuable to give back. George had retreated to a small cot by the window and it was there that he waited.

* * *

As the first rays of sunshine filtered through the dark room, he felt someone sit down next to him. He didn't care; all he could think about was Rose. What were those bastards doing to her? He imagined her broken, bloodied body being tossed to and fro like a rag doll. Being passed around among the dirty soldiers for them to have their fun. The thought of it made bile rise to his throat and he reached for the bucket by his feet and emptied the contents of his stomach into it.

'_Don't worry,'_ Tab said tersely, _'Babe's with her, he'll look after her.'_

If she had to die…it should have been in the arms of a medic, of Doc Roe. Her hand should have been held by a comrade and her body cared for.

'_I should have gotten to her.'_ George muttered to himself and Tab just lowered his gaze and gripped his friend's shoulder.

A little while later, Webster joined the two friends on the cot while the rest of the men stayed back, giving them space. George felt like he was jumping out of his skin. Every minute they wasted sitting and waiting for orders was a minute that Rose and Babe potentially didn't have. It wasn't until Martin re-entered the room with Speirs behind him, that George finally looked up.

'_Webster'_ barked Martin as Speirs came to stand next to them, '_what the hell happened back there? It was a simple matter of waiting for Rosie to finish priming the explosives.'_

Webster visibly swallowed and his eyes darted to George who was unresponsive as he looked at Speirs, waiting for orders.

'_They took us by surprise; they came through a side door.'_ Webster spoke carefully, his face thoughtful, _'Rose was immediately taken hostage and Babe put up a fight, trying to allow the Sergeant to escape.'_

Martin swore violently and Speirs' face hardened slightly as he turned to the rest of the room.

'_I want Sergeant Talbert, Malarkey as well as Luz, Liebgott, Penascola and Sisk with me.' _Speirs ordered.

Sharing confused glances with each other, the men followed their commander as he led them upstairs to a small room whose only furnishings was a single solid table with rickety wooden chairs placed around it.

'_Take a seat'_ Speirs ordered as he closed the door firmly behind them.

'_Now you might all be wondering why we singled you men out, what this is all about.'_

Liebgott stared up at Speirs from where he was sitting facing him.

'_is it about Rosi…Sergeant Barker and Corporal Heffron sir?'_ he asked but the rest of the men already knew the answer; what else could it be about?

Speirs shot a quick glance at George before replying.

'_We're going back to get them'_ he said '_tonight.'_

George looked up and the men could see the harsh lines of his face. He looked like he had aged ten years overnight.

'_I'm going sir'_ he spoke harshly and the men were surprised at the way the usually easy going radio tech spoke to Speirs.

'_agreed'_ Speirs nodded as George opened his mouth again to argue but then stopped as he realised that they were actually, unbelievably letting him go on the patrol.

'_Captain Winters and I have chosen you men to go on a covert operation to retrieve Barker and Heffron from the enemy side of the river.'_

Malarkey leaned forward onto his knees.

'_Covert sir?'_ he asked and Speirs nodded again.

'_I don't want word of the operation to leave this room, we need the element of surprise if we're going to be successful.'_

Tab furrowed his brow _'even the men sir?'_

Speirs looked at each of them for a moment before replying

'_no-one'_ he said firmly, leaving no room for discussion. _'the rest of the men will be told that the river crossing tonight had been cancelled.' _

The men nodded and Speirs sat down at the head of the table

'_Now, this is voluntary of course, any man here can walk away now.'_

Skinny spoke up finally and voiced exactly what the rest of them were thinking.

'_We gotta go get them sir'_ he said simply.

Speirs face broke into a rare smile '_Good' _he said_, 'now, we have some good intelligence from Nixon about where we think the Krauts are keeping them…'_

* * *

_please review_


	46. Chapter 46

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **immortalrmy, liliesshadow and the everchanging.**

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

Speirs looked at each of them for a moment before replying

'_no-one'_ he said firmly, leaving no room for discussion. _'the rest of the men will be told that the river crossing tonight had been cancelled.' _

The men nodded and Speirs sat down at the head of the table

'_Now, this is voluntary of course, any man here can walk away now.'_

Skinny spoke up finally and voiced exactly what the rest of them were thinking.

'_We gotta go get them sir'_ he said simply.

Speirs face broke into a rare smile '_Good' _he said_, 'now, we have some good intelligence from Nixon about where we think the Krauts are keeping them…'_

* * *

When your golden road has reached the end  
You find a way to start again  
You know  
There's a time for love and a time for letting go

_A Time for Letting Go by Michael Bolton_

**Chapter Forty-Six**

Rose's eyes shot open and met darkness. She didn't know how long she'd been unconscious. After dragging her to what appeared to be a barn, the German had thrown her to the ground next to Babe and she'd obviously hit her head harder than she'd thought; that was the last thing she could remember. Raising her head slightly, she let out a small groan at the pounding in her skull and lifted her hand to touch the back of her head gently where she could feel a small bump forming. Her helmet and precious beanie was long gone, offering her no protection. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her, she could see a dark form next to her and the only thing she could hear was the sound of his laboured breathing. It was Babe; she'd recognize that uniform anywhere. Rose coughed and tried to moisten her lips with her parched tongue. It had been hours since her last drink and she'd have given anything for a drop of water.

Getting to her knees, Rose crawled forward to where she could see a small window where grey early morning light was seeping through, bathing the large room in a faint light. It was morning.

She had only gotten about a foot away from the spot where she'd woken up when she felt a harsh tug on her leg. Whipping her head around, Rose was startled to see a thick rope tied around her left ankle, anchoring her in place. She groaned inwardly as her eyes followed the rope as its length stretched back to where Babe lay before wrapping itself around a large pillar which appeared to be a support for the whole building. She could see that a similar rope was wrapped around Babe's torso as well.

Rose spent the next half an hour trying to get the rope off of her leg, but it was tied too tightly for her fumbling fingers. Frustrated, she crawled back to Babe where she sat with her back pressed against the pillar that they were both tied to. They weren't going to be going anywhere for a while.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid'_ she muttered to herself as she remembered how easily she had been surprised and overpowered. It had caused her physical pain when George had turned away with no other option but to leave them there.

She remembered the agony and utter desperation on his face as he tried to reach for her but she could see the knowledge in his eyes as he knew that one wrong move would end all of their lives. As his eyes bored into hers, she read his horror and the love he had felt. She had forgotten about their conversation in the basement. It had only been the previous morning but Rose felt like an entire lifetime had passed since that moment.

A groan from Babe as he woke jolted Rose back into the present. When she had checked him as soon as she woke, Rose had determined that his injuries from when the Krauts beat him were superficial and not life threatening.

'_Babe,'_ she hissed, '_are you okay? Are you hurt?'_

She watched him as pulled himself up gingerly to sit and like her, looked around at their surroundings, trying to judge where they were.

'_I…I think I'm okay._' He spoke quietly touching his swelling eye gently. _'did they hurt you?'_

Rose swallowed thickly. What were they going to do with her. Why hadn't the German's just killed them yet? She didn't think that they were important enough to warrant an interrogation.

At her silence, Babe's eyes, alert and cautious snapped to hers. '_Rose? Are you okay?' _he demanded, his voice harsh.

'_yeah,' _she murmured as she heard him let out his breath in relief.

'_Where the hell are we?'_ he asked again after a moment.

'_We sure ain't on our side of the river Babe'_ she replied softly, the light outside was beginning to get stronger.

Babe swore softly and looked down at his hands_, 'what are we gonna do?'_

Rose lent her head back against the pillar and closed her eyes. she couldn't answer his question…she didn't know.

* * *

'_You men did an excellent job last night...I'm proud..I just saw Colonel Sink and he's proud too. So proud in fact that he wants you to do another patrol across the river tonight. Any moment now, the outpost we hit last night will go up in flames providing Sergeant Barker and Private Heffron were successful planting the charges.'_

George watched distractedly from the back of the room as the men crowded around the table as Winters spread out a map on the table, indicating a building that marked in red. Let the men think that they were going back over the river; they'd be sorely disappointed when their patrol was cancelled. He looked over to Malarkey, Skinny and Tab who were sitting next to him, looking grim. Liebgott was talking quietly to the new guy, Penascola but George didn't have the energy to try to eavesdrop. They were all preparing themselves for tonight, checking their weapons and darkening all of the shiny metals that could give their position away to the enemy. He and Skinny were the only ones who had been on last night's patrol and George could see that the others were anxious, not knowing what to expect.

'_so we're not changing the plan any sir?'_ came Martin's confused voice from the table and Skinny looked up to where Winters was regarding the men carefully.

'_No, the plan is the same'_ came Winters' reply.

'_ah, it will be 0200 hours instead of 0100, is that clear?'_

George glanced up startled as the rest of Easy murmured their assent. Many of the men looked eager, eager to get their soldiers back. When was Winters going to cancel the supposed mission? As if he had read George's thoughts, Winters shot George a quick glance and then started to gather up his papers.

'_Okay, good.'_ He spoke quietly, _'because I want all of you to get a full night's sleep tonight' _

At his words, the men looked up in confusion, not fully understanding. George could see a frown settle on Martins face as he realised that they wouldn't be crossing the river to save Rose or Babe.

'_In the morning, you will report to me that you made it across the river into German lines but were unable to secure any live prisoners, allied or German.'_

'_Sir?'_ Lipton stepped forward as the men looked at each other uneasily but Winters waved him off.

'_Understand?_' he asked into the silence. George could have heard a pin drop.

Winters repeated himself more firmly and the men answered him weakly, trailing voices echoing _'yes sir.'_

'_Good,'_ he spoke looking solemn, _'look sharp for tomorrow, we're moving off the line,_' he ordered before marching out the door, Martin close behind.

'_Did I fucking hear that right?'_ Garcia demanded as soon as Winters was gone.

'_But what about Rose and Babe?'_ Popeye asked as Liebgott, Talbert, Skinny Sisk, Penascola and Malarkey stood and walked out the room. George rubbed his eyes tiredly with the back of his hand and followed them; it was dusk. Their small group would be crossing the river in a few short hours…he just hoped that Rose and Babe could survive those that long.

* * *

Rose was startled out of her light sleep with the feel of a hand on her shirt, pushing her jacket aside. Her eyes shot open in alarm and she tried to scramble backwards but the firm wood of the pillar at her back trapped her between it and the German soldier who was crouched down in front of her, one hand roving over her torso before coming to rest on her breast. She tried to swat his hand away and she opened her mouth to scream but found his other hand clapped over her lips tightly, making her swallow the sound.

She could see two more soldiers leaning languidly on the wall opposite, watching the scene in front of them with amusement. Rose recoiled at the feel of the man's searching fingers as they roughly pushed up her white undershirt, exposing her stomach to the cold air. She must have made some sound beneath the soldiers hand because Babe stirred from beside her and instantly lunged at the soldier who was lifting her shirt higher and higher. Feeling the impact as Babe's body hit the soldier, she felt herself taken with momentum and the three of them rolled before coming to a stop, Babe between her and her attacker.

Hearing a laugh from behind her, Rose flinched as one of the soldiers behind them pushed himself off of the wall and lifted his revolver. This was it; she and Babe were going to die in some dirty barn in some nondescript town in France. But the soldier walked past her and grabbed Babe by his collar and yanked him backwards so that he stood upright.

Rose rolled to her feet as well and took a step towards them but found that her assailant had her in a tight hold against his body.

'_Babe,'_ she shrieked, not sure what she was trying to say. Whether it was a warning, or a goodbye or even just an acknowledgement that she was there with him and that he wasn't alone in this.

Babe spun around at the sound of her voice, his eyes hard with anger and fear. She could only watch as he swung his fist wildly at the soldier, making contact with the German's jaw who flinched and drew up his gun and fired once.

'_BABE!' _she screamed again and lurched towards her comrade as he fell backwards onto the hard ground, blood starting to pool underneath him from the hole in his left shoulder. She found herself pulled back once more against the soldiers chest.

Instinct kicked in without Rose having to think about it and she threw her head back feeling pain shoot through her skull as it connected with his nose. Her attacker went stumbling back and Rose twisted free, hooking a foot underneath his legs to trip him.

As he went down, Rose lunged towards Babe but her ankle was pulled from underneath her and she went sprawling onto the hard ground next to the soldier.

Remembering the weapon that she had seen strapped to his holster, Rose pulled the revolver out and rolled free, pointing it at the man who was crawling towards her on his knees, her fingers fumbling with the safety. She wasn't fast enough and the German was looming over her, knocking her arm away as she fired once, uselessly into the darkness, the shot echoing out over the river. The gun went spinning away into the darkness and Rose realised that the man had his fingers threaded tightly around her neck.

'_NO..ROSE..!'_ she heard Babe shout hoarsely as she struggled to suck air into her lungs. She could only stare up in horror at the man kneeling above her, his eyes wild. She twisted her body, trying to break free, her fingers scrabbling at his hands, she could feel the deep scratches that she gouged into his hand but it was no use. His fingers never altered it tight hold on her throat. Her mind fogged with panic as her body screamed at her for air but her body was screaming at her to fight…to live.

From behind them, one of the soldiers spoke in German, his voice casual and full of amusement and suddenly the hands that were wrapped so tightly around her neck disappeared, followed by the soldiers face that was leaning over hers so closely, almost intimately. She found that she could suddenly breathe and she tried to suck in the sweet air.

Rose didn't even dare to hope that they were leaving, but incredibly they were. She could see from where she was strewn on the ground, the backs of the three Krauts as they sauntered out of the barn.

She lay there for a moment, listening to the sound of the fading laughter as the men left the building. She could feel the hard cold dirt underneath her as she tried desperately to draw breath into her tortured lungs. She could hear Babe gasping in pain from where he lay and she closed her eyes tightly, willing herself to move; she had to get to him.

Rolling over, Rose struggled to her knees and was able to slowly crawl towards her wounded friend.

'_Babe,_' her voice rasped, breaking the silence. When he didn't answer, she inched closer to kneel next to him.

'_Babe,'_ she tried again, her damaged throat strangling her voice.

'_Rose'_ he finally muttered through gritted teeth as he looked up at her, his face pale and drawn with pain. Rose reached out and gripped his jacket and fought to get her breathing under control, she needed to be in control, she needed to help Babe. Touching his wound gently, she flinched in sympathy as he visibly winced in pain. The wound looked clean and rolling him over slightly, Rose could see an exit wound; the bullet had gone straight through. But the bleeding was going to be an issue, she knew. The blood loss could kill him and she was going to have to get it to stop somehow. Rose wracked her brain, trying to remember what Gene used to do for gunshot wounds, to stop the bleeding. Her brain was cloudy and her heart was still racing; she needed to focus and she shook her head slightly, trying to clear it.

'_Pressure'_ she murmured hoarsely reaching down to rip a long strip off her white undershirt that she was wearing underneath her winter jacket. She needed to apply pressure and with the strip of cloth, Rose was able to fashion a makeshift bandage which slowed the bleeding slightly. It was going to have to do for now. But she didn't know what was going to happen, Babe needed medical attention and with the thick rope tied to both of them, they weren't going to be going anywhere in a hurry.

'_Are you okay Babe..?'_ she whispered, her voice was rough and her throat felt like it was on fire. When he didn't answer, she peered down into his face when the red of his hair contrasted starkly with the white of his face.

'_Edward?_' she tried again but she could feel the tears fills her eyes and start to pour unabated down her cheeks. She dashed them away quickly but the tears kept coming. It didn't seem possible to stop.

Babe shook his head, and started to whisper, Rose ducked her head, trying to make out the words.

'_We're fine…we're fine, we're fine.'_ He repeated over and over like mantra, keeping out the reality of their situation.

'_Babe?'_ her voice asked him again quietly and he paused.

'_I just- when that bastard was at your throat…I didn't…I didn't think, I just…'_

Rose wanted to move and reassure him that she was okay, but she somehow couldn't find the energy. All she wanted was to lay back and go to sleep and never wake up.

'_Its okay Babe, we're gonna be okay.' _She managed to get out of her damaged vocal chords.

Babe was quiet next to her and after a moment she heard what sounded like sob. _'Babe..?'_ she asked gently and he turned to her and she could see the wet tracks down his cheeks. She pulled him closer to her and wrapped an arm around him, trying not to jostle his shoulder. After a moment, she realised that his torso was shaking with the effort of him trying to supress his sobs.

'_I'm sorry Rosie.'_ He choked out finally, dropping his head to her shoulder, _'I'm so sorry.'_

Rose's tears merged with his as she held him close and whispered to him. _'I promise, Babe. You're going to be okay. You'll be fine.' _Her voice cracked as she looked down at him._ 'We're gonna go home.' _

Babe slowly calmed and she felt him become still as he fell unconscious, the pain from his shoulder becoming too much. The only noise in the dark barn was the sound of Rose's quiet sobbing as any hope that she had felt, ebbed away.

* * *

He could see the barn in front of him. The front door was being guarded by one Kraut who was clutching his automatic weapon, looking around quickly in the darkness for any movement. Cursing silently, George motioned to Tab who quickly joined him.

'_There's a back window and it's clear._' Tab whispered, _'Penascola and Liebgott are already there.'_

Giving an almost feral smile, George silently followed the Sergeant to the back of the building where he could see a small window, already open.

'_I'll go first'_ he whispered, not even waiting for the orders from Tab who was higher ranked than he was. This was Rose in there; it couldn't have been anyone other than him going in first.

Peering into the darkness through the window, George's breath caught at the silence. There was no sound or movement coming from within the barn and as he slithered into the building, dropping to the ground silently, he rolled into a crouch, listening for any noise.

Not hearing anything, he moved cautiously forward, staying close to the large pillars that were standing throughout the room. As his eyes got used to the darkness around him, George could make out two shapes on the floor near him. One shape distinctly smaller than the other. He reached out and touched the small shape gently, it was human and he could feel a boot under his palm. A boot with trousers that were bloused.

'_Rose?'_ he whispered, not quite daring to hope that it was her.

The figure jerked suddenly from where it was sitting propped against a pillar.

'_Rose?'_ he said a little louder but more uncertainly. He was hoping like hell he wasn't waking up some Kraut soldier.

The figure gasped and reached out a hand tentatively.

'_George?'_ came the voice that he'd had been waiting to hear. He wanted to gather her in his arms and hold her forever. But he knew that emotions would have to wait.

'_Are you hurt?'_ he whispered, looking around the barn. They needed to get out of here, someone might come back to check on them.

'_I-I don't think so.'_ Came her rasped reply before turning towards the still form lying next to her. George narrowed his eyes at the hoarseness of her usually clear voice. '_Babe's beat up pretty bad. His shoulder's no good… th-they shot him.'_

Groaning softly, he reached out and gently shook the young soldier.

'_Babe, Babe…Wake up…Heffron, its Luz_.' The red haired soldier stirred to life, instantly stiffening with alarm.

'_shhh Babe, we're getting outta here…just like I said_..' Rose whispered softly, grabbing his hand.

Looking up at George who was crouched next to her she reached up and touched his cheek lightly. He felt himself leaning into her touch before mentally shaking himself. There would be time later.

'_We need to go. There's a window out the back_.' He murmured pulling Rose to her feet. She was shaking her head.

'_Not yet… we're tied up_.' She whispered, her voice dejected.

George hissed and saw the rope coiled around and tied tightly to her ankle. Babe's was tied around his waist. Obviously, the Krauts deemed him to be the bigger threat. Pulling out his knife, George squatted back down and quickly cut the constraints. Grabbing Babe's good arm and throwing it over his shoulder, George was able to get Babe to his feet, supporting most of his weight. Babe had fought the German's tooth and nail and he had the wounds to prove it. His face was swollen and George could see blood trickling down from a nasty gash above his left eye. Babe's eyes were having trouble focussing and he seemed to be having trouble supporting his own weight.

'_I think he's concussed_.' Rose breathed in his ear, following the two men towards the window where George was trying to heave him through to the men waiting outside.

'_He saved me_.' She said quietly as George shot a look at her, her tone conveying something more… '_he saved more than just my life._'

George swore quietly and reached for her_. 'Rose..?_'

She shook her head, her pale face illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window. He was shocked at the exhaustion and hardness to her face.

'_Just get me out of here_.'

* * *

They were so close to the river. Tab had run ahead to give the all clear, leaving Babe propped up against the wall of a building. They had bypassed the sentry on guard and George was starting to believe that they would all make it out alive tonight. George had Rose tucked in close next to him, he kept darting glances at her…unsure of what to say…unsure of what she needed him to say.

Giving her his revolver, Rose looked at him quickly before tucking it into her waistband of her pants. As they stood with their backs pressed against the cold outer wall of the building, George could feel her shiver violently next to him; he didn't know whether it was from the cold or from the shock of the last 24 hours. Hearing the familiar click-clack as the signal from Tab, George tapped Babe on his uninjured shoulder and the young soldier stumbled into the darkness towards the waiting boats.

'_George_..' he heard her whisper and he turned to look at her as Liebgott took off behind Babe.

'_You came back for me_.' Tears started to glide down her face. George smiled at the look of wonder on her face and reached down to squeeze her cold hand.

'_I said I would.' _He said simply_._

Hearing another click-clack through the darkness signalling that it was time for him to move, he gave Rose a reassuring smile.

'_I'll be seeing ya_.' He drawled and pushed off the wall into the darkness, leaving Rose and the replacement Pensacola to follow behind him.

He made it about ten feet before he heard a sharp whistle sound from behind him. His heart clenched in fear as he heard a shout ring out in German and then a small burst of gunfire. Diving behind a hay wagon, he rolled and came up crouching...searching through the darkness for any sign of life from where he had left Rose. What he could see made his blood run cold . George saw Pensacola lying motionless on the ground. His gun thrown out in front of him. Behind the prone form he could see Rose being held tightly against a Kraut soldier. Her head was moving from side to side and he could see that she was struggling but the German soldier who had holstered his weapon at the limited threat of a small woman, had Rose's chin grasped tightly with one hand and the other arm wrapped around her chest.

Blanching, George swore and jumped to his feet, ready to run forward to kill the man who was touching her. It was as he rounded the side of the wagon that Rose had managed to somehow get the small gun that he had given her, out of her waistband. As the German soldier started to pull her face towards his, she hit him sharply across the face with the butt of the revolver. Staggering back with blood spurting from his nose, he fell to the ground.

Rose lurched backwards and started to run towards the river, swaying unsteadily on her feet. A look of relief crossed her face when she spied George who was rushing forward, his hands outstretched. He could see the corners of her mouth began to curve into a smile when a shot rang out from behind her. Skidding to a stop, there was a silence. George looked down to Rose's chest where blood was beginning to blossom and his heart actually stopped as Rose, with a faint look of surprise on her dirt streaked face, fell to the ground.

'_Flower'_ he breathed in horror.

* * *

please review


	47. Chapter 47

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers, I think you're all amazing for sticking with me for this long!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

As the German soldier started to pull her face towards his, she hit him sharply across the face with the butt of the revolver. Staggering back with blood spurting from his nose, he fell to the ground. Rose turned and started to run towards the river when she spied George who was rushing forward, his hands outstretched. A look of relief crossed her face and began to smile when a shot rang out. Skidding to a stop, there was a silence. George looked down to her chest where blood was beginning to blossom and his heart actually stopped as Rose, with a faint look of surprise on her dirt streaked face, fell to the ground.

* * *

**Chapter 47**

Time stood still as George watched Rose crumple to the ground with her hands held up to her chest. He could already see her blood beginning to stain the dirty ground beneath her. Holding his rifle out in front of him, he crouched down behind a low wall, still unnoticed by the German soldier who was staring at Rose with a look of disbelief, wiping the blood pouring from his nose. George could see Rose coughing slightly, blood spilling from her white lips. He needed to get to her, she needed his help.

George barely registered that Tab had suddenly appeared beside him, having crawled to his hiding spot. Touching his arm, he spoke to George urgently.

'_Luz...what's happening_.'

'_Ros...Rosie..he shot her_.' He choked out _'I just need to see if she's okay..I need to get to her.'_ Tab recoiled slightly and groaned as if in pain, the emotional blow of another one of his loved ones in danger being too much to bear.

'_How many Krauts?_' he breathed into George's ear, his eyes scanning the empty compound and the distance between them and Rose.

'_Only one. But we need to hurry, more will be coming._' Breaking his eye contact with the soldier next to him, he glanced down and a shot of fear ran through him. Rose's head was to the side and she was staring at George, her eyes were becoming unfocused as she was slowly losing consciousness.

'_Tab, I need to get to her._' He murmured almost desperately.

Tab could see that the Kraut soldier in front of him was trying to pull bullets out of his German rifle, but it had appeared to have jammed. Seeing an oppourtunity, he managed to convey to George to keep the enemy soldier distracted while he pulled Rose to safety.

'_His rifle's jammed...you need to knock him out before he can call for help_.' Tab said quickly before standing up and walking around the side of the wall to stand directly in front of the enemy Kraut.

Tab's face was pale as he began talking to the soldier, distracting him. George didn't hesitate, and began drawing closer and closer to the bleeding and disorientated soldier who was standing staring at Tab in amazement. Seeing his oppourtunity, George dove and hit the man, sending them both tumbling to the cement, the German rifle skidding into the darkness. The soldier flung his arm back and punched George in the right eye, making him see stars, but George held on, trying to get his arms around his neck into a headlock.

Tab lunged forward and landed heavily on his knees next to Rose's prone form. Looking helplessly at her for a moment, he reached out and placed his hands over her breast, pushing his palms into the wound, trying to stem the flow, but he watched in horror as blood poured over his fingers and down her uniform. Oblivious to the struggle that George was having not two feet away, Tab found that tears were pouring down his face as Rose turned her head slowly to look at him through dark eyes.

'_hiya Tab'_ she whispered, trying to smile but coughed, her mouth full of blood. Tab flinched to see it spilling out of the side of her mouth.

'_Stay with me Rosie. Gahdammit soldier, stay with me!_' he ordered, voice breaking.

Her eyes flickered to the right and her hand reached out towards where George was still fighting to subdue her attacker.

'_George?'_ she whispered.

'_LUUUZ!'_ Tab roared, terrified. He needed to get a medic, but he was too afraid to leave her in case she bled out.

Feeling too exposed, he scooped her up in his arms, and began to run back towards the inflatable boat. He needed to get her back to Doc Roe and to the safety of their own side of the river.

* * *

Finally getting the upper hand, George managed to get his hands around the man's neck. Squeezing quickly he could feel the breath leave the man's body. He heard Tab yell out his name from behind him but he couldn't look over, not while the man in front of him was still standing. The soldier tried to hit George, to push him off, but the strength was gone. Feeling him finally lose consciousness, George dropped him to the ground with a look of disgust and turned towards Rose, terrified of what he would see.

But she was gone; all that was left was the dark stain of blood on the ground where her body had lain. Looking around frantically, he could see Tab running towards the river bank, a precious figure in his arms. That was where he needed to be, with her. So he took off without a second glance at the man sprawled in front of him.

Running towards the dark boats in the icy river, he could see Malarkey motioning frantically at him. The other boat with the wounded Babe and Skinny and Liebgott, having already made it to the other side of the river. Suddenly machine gun fire opened up from behind him, hitting the building behind him. Stumbling slightly, Tab recovered and ran forward, throwing himself onto the rubber boat and shielding Rose with his body. He could hear their battalion open fire with artillery as the German's started pouring out of the buildings. He could see Luz sprinting towards them and jumped the last few metres, rocking the boat violently as his heavy weight landed on the inflatable.

'_Jesus fucking christ'_ Malarkey swore as he pulled the boat along the rope towards safety.

They were laying their bodies as low as possible, bullets were whizzing through the air around them. Tab could hear Rose groaning in pain from the weight of his body on top of her, but he couldn't move to risk her being hit again.

George was lying there, his eyes were wide and he was staring at Rose's hand which was visible, curled into a tight fist against Tab's chest. Malarkey was still swearing with the stress, trying to manoeuvre the boat out of both the German fire and the suppressing fire that their side was providing for them.

* * *

'_MEEEEEEEDIC'_ Tab roared as he crashed into room where the men of Easy were still sitting, talking quietly to each other. Some were playing cards and others were silent, listening to the sound of battle outside. They turned to see the source of the disturbance and saw Tab who was covered in blood, knock people over as he tried to get to the middle of the room. Doc Roe pushed forward and saw Rose instantly. Running forward he tried to push away Tab's hand that was pressing hard into her wound.

'_Lemme see Talbert...Let go...lemme see, lemme fucking see' _

Finally, able to pry his hand away, Doc Roe inspected the bullet wound and paled, swearing in French before turning to grab his aid kit.

Perconte was one of the first to understand, and yelling at Liebgott to help him, they pulled two tables together in the middle of the room to form a stretcher. Tab carefully lifted an unconscious Rose onto the table and hovered by her head as Doc Roe began ripping bandages and sulphur out of his kit. The door banged open again and the crowd of men, seeing who it was, parted for him, giving him the space that only he deserved. George raced forward and came to a halt in front of Rose, staring at her white face in shock.

'_Send for an ambulance and Speirs'_ Harry Welsh yelled at Skinny who raced out the door.

The men were horrified; there was silence as they listened to Rose's laboured breathing and Doc Roe's quiet but frantic voice as he issued instructions to the men. Calling for George to apply pressure to the wound, he stabbed her above the heart with a shot of morphine. Her breathing slowed immediately, the pain ebbing away.

Some of the men, looking shocked, turned away and slipped out of the door trying to give Rose a bit of privacy; but not the Toccoa men. Rose was their sister and it had shaken each and every one of the war hardened soldiers to see her lying there, her life blood spilling out onto the dusty basement floor.

Doc Roe ripped open her uniform jacket and blouse, leaving her in just her white singlet as he emptied the sulpha packet over the open wound. Tab couldn't watch anymore, he backed away from the table, his eyes staring wildly and fell into a chair in the corner of the room and put his head into his bloodied hands and began to weep.

Pushing George's hands off of her chest, Roe grasped Rose's shoulders and pulled her into an upright sitting position. Her head lolling from side to side. He motioned for George to take his place, and the soldier sat on the side of the table and placed Rose's chin on his shoulder, her limp body leaning into his. He was supporting her with his body as Roe wrapped a bandage around and around her torso. George could feel her heart beating against his chest faintly, her skin clammy and cold. Roe tied off the bandage firmly, the pressure of it pulling Rose into consciousness. Her eyes widened in pain and she opened her mouth in a silent scream. Tears started to pour down her face.

'_You're okay Rosie, stay with me okay?_' Roe soothed in his Cajun drawl, flashing his flashlight in her eyes to see her light sensitivity. He turned to Johnny Martin, his eyes flashing.

'_Where da hell's that ambulaaaance'_ his Cajun accent almost too strong with stress to understand.

'_You're okay Flower, I've got you_.' George murmured gently, stroking her soft hair that had fallen out of its confines.

Rose's body instantly relaxed against his. _'I've got you'_ he repeated. He touched her face softly, running his fingers lightly over her cheek, feeling the small scar where the burn from D-Day marred her skin. He was memorising the way she smelt, the softness of her skin and the blueness of her eyes. He ignored what was going on around him. She was all that existed for him. It was only when Speirs came in and tried to gently pull Rose out of his arms that he snapped back to reality and tightened his hold.

'_She needs to get to an aid station soldier_.' Speirs said quietly but firmly and after a moment, George relaxed his arms and allowed Rose to be lifted from them. He felt cold with her absence and he shivered, looking down at his blood covered hands blankly.

Speirs and Lipton carried her carefully out of the building and into the cold night air where they loaded her up onto a waiting jeep. Lipton leaned over and brushed Rose's hair off of her face and gave her a quick kiss on the temple.

'_Be safe Rosie._' He whispered before pulling away, allowing Roe to get through.

Eugene jumped up onto the jeep and straddled her legs. Sitting on top of her, he held a bottle of plasma that was attached to her arm. He was barking orders at the men around her and kept adjusting her bandage, not happy with how it wasn't doing much to stop the bleeding. Looking up briefly, he saw that a crowd had gathered by the jeep, the Toccoa men from Easy were standing there, showing Rosie that they loved her and were scared for her. At the forefront stood Malarkey, Bull Randleman, Perconte and Skinny all who had tears running down their faces.

Rose felt like she was in a dream. She could hear people moving and yelling around her but her body felt heavy...she tried to breathe in but she began to cough in pain. Her eyes were darting around, searching the faces that were looking down at her. She needed to see him.

Eugene looked down as Rose began to cough...blood starting to form around her lips. Her eyes were looking around frantically and she looked terrified. Suddenly he understood what she was looking for. Who she was looking for.

'_Gemme Luz_!' his thick Cajun drawl sliced through the night.

Speirs turned and strode through the crowd, where he found George standing with his back against the building. His head bowed, fist pressed tightly to his mouth.

'_Luz...?_' Speirs approached him slowly as the younger man looked up with a look of despair on his face.

'_She needs you in there soldier.' _

George straightened and gave his commanding officer a slow nod before walking forward to the jeep.

'_Rosie.._' her eyes fluttered and she opened her mouth to speak but found that nothing would come out.

'_Don't speak Rose...we've gotcha..yahh gonna be okay._' Eugene spoke, his fingers fluttering at her neck, checking her pulse.

But she ignored him and understanding that she wanted to say something to him, George put his forehead against hers.

'_i don't wanna leave without you_.' she whispered, struggling to get the words out, staring into his eyes. George felt his heart clench and he lifted his head and kissed her forehead, slipping a small black book into her hand where she tried to curl her fingers around it weakly.

'_We gotta go. Driver, hurry the hell up. An' drive as smooth as yah can_.'

And suddenly she was gone. George stood there staring at the empty road until Tab came up, tears pouring down his face and took his arm. Bringing him to the small cot, they sat down. George put his head in his hands and found that after he'd thought he'd lost everything...he discovered that he could lose a little more.

* * *

please review


	48. Chapter 48

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **immortalrmy, liliesshadow, Aleciaa, FireIsLove, ****bayumlikedayum, Orchid121, Lift the Wings**** and the everchanging.**

I think you're all so amazing and thankyou thankyou thankyou for all the lovely reviews.

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

'_i don't wanna leave without you_.' she whispered, struggling to get the words out, staring into his eyes. George felt his heart clench and he lifted his head and kissed her forehead, slipping a small black book into her hand where she tried to curl her fingers around it weakly.

'_We gotta go. Driver, hurry the hell up. An' drive as smooth as yah can_.'

And suddenly she was gone. George stood there staring at the empty road until Tab came up, tears pouring down his face and took his arm. Bringing him to the small cot, they sat down. George put his head in his hands and found that after he'd thought he'd lost everything...he discovered that he could lose a little more.

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

She could feel herself being carried, her body pressed against someone's chest. The hammering of his heartbeat was like a tempo against her body as he ran. She felt like she was floating in fog, the whiteness surrounding her, engulfing her. She could hear voices as if from far away as she was placed on a hard surface. She knew something had happened to her, but she couldn't quite remember what…it was like it was on the tip of her memory, like a figure hiding just around the corner. She remembered feeling relief and then pain, followed by a coldness which consumed her body.

The voices around her rose and Rose tried to move but it was like her body wasn't connected to her brain. She tried to reach towards the familiar voices, one in particular cutting through the fog. George. She wanted…no, needed to be closer to him and she tried to pull herself upwards but found hands pressed to her chest, keeping her pinned to the table below her. She could hear a familiar Cajun drawl, tight with anxiety and fear barking out short orders. She knew he was close.

And then she felt herself being lifted roughly upwards into a sitting position, she tried to move her head but it fell forwards towards her chest. She was like a rag doll, all her strength gone. And then he was there. Like she knew he would be. She felt him wrap his arms around her gently and she felt herself clawing her way to the surface, she needed to talk to him…to tell him something important.

A sudden pain flared through her chest as she felt something being tied around her and then, finally, miraculously, she broke the surface, as if coming up from air after being underwater for too long. The pain intensified and her eyes snapped open, her mouth opening, trying to scream for them to stop…to stop the pain that made her muscles ache and the inside feel like they were on fire.

A voice was talking to her, trying to soothe her…she knew that voice...it was Gene but it wasn't Gene holding her, it was George. She could tell it was him even through her pain filled haze…she could just tell from the way he held her, the way her body relaxed into his. She could see a bright light in front of her eyes and she blinked in confusion as she felt hands stroking her hair.

'_You're okay Flower, I've got you_.' It was George and she opened her mouth to say something…anything..but her chest felt so tight…she couldn't breathe.

Rose tried to pull herself closer; her face was pressed against his shoulder, summoning the last of her draining strength to cling tightly to him. Everything around her was fading… everything but him.

* * *

It had been two hours since Speirs had pulled Rose from his arms. George had known that she needed to go to the medics. He knew that it was her only chance, the only way for her to live.

But he hadn't wanted to let go. His arms felt empty and weightless without her in them. He couldn't help the paralysing fear that nearly brought him to his knees the moment she was out of his sight; he'd spent hours and hours trying to get to her when she'd been captured, and it didn't seem right to separate them so quickly.

After Tab had left him on the small cot in the dingy basement, George had sat there going over every last detail…trying to work out what exactly had gone wrong. They had almost made it to the boats…but then she'd been shot from behind. He saw in his mind, the image of her falling to the ground, her mouth curved into an 'O' of surprise. He could still feel her blood pumping out of her chest as he held his hands, trying desperately to stop the flow. The look of fear in her eyes scared him, but he's more terrified by the light in her eyes dulling. The life was draining out of her…her pulse was fading and her breaths less frequent. In contrast, his heart was pounding, his lungs gasping for breath. It was like he was trying to live for the both of them.

George lifted his head from his bloodstained hands and in that moment, he thought of all the friends he'd lost…all the jokes, all the memories flashed in front of his eyes ending with their twisted and deformed bodies, killed by the war that George was starting to suspect he'd never see the end of. He thought of Muck and his relentless belief in some greater power and so George prayed. He prayed for the first time in his life for the small woman that had somehow become the most important thing in the world to him.

'_You can't take her from me..'_ he muttered fiercely, his eyes screwed shut,_ 'you can't…she's still mine…not like this..please..please…' _

As he fell silent, he raised his head once more and surveyed the empty room, the room that the Doc had tried so hard to save firstly young Jackson and had failed, and then Rose, with her blood still staining the floor beneath the table that she had been resting upon. Terror clawed at his throat, angry and persistent. He wanted to scream. Why was it always her? She didn't deserve this…she should have been home, safe and loved. He wanted to drive his fist into the solid wall behind him, again and again until it was the only thing he could feel.

George stared down at his hands, covered in blood…Rose's blood. It made him feel sick at the thought of it and he roughly rubbed his hands together, the rust coloured flecks falling to the ground beneath him. He wondered if he'd ever feel whole again.

* * *

Pain was the first sensation that Rose felt as she slowly came to consciousness. Her eyes snapped open and the room titled, spun and then righted itself. Rose groaned slightly and screwed her eyes shut. If this was death, she sure wasn't all that impressed.

'_Fucking finally'_ she heard over the pounding of her head and she gasped at the intensity of the pain, wincing as white hot agony shot through her chest.

'_She always did love her beauty sleep'_ came another voice and Rose tried to focus, she knew those voices…but she couldn't think…she couldn't make out who they belonged to.

Her eyes slid open finally again and she was shocked at the darkness that engulfed her. All thoughts were wiped away as fear, sharp and metallic choked her, making it difficult to breathe or swallow. But then her vision slowly cleared and Rose could see an unfamiliar slightly blurred white ceiling above her. As things began to gradually come into focus, Rose realised that she was in a hospital of some sort. A nurse was bent over her, her smiling face filling her vision. Distractedly, she realised that the nurse was calling her name gently. Rose looked around confused; she remembered being held tightly by strong arms, and a Cajun voice speaking her name over and over again. But now she was in a hospital.

As her eyes settled on the bed next to her, she flinched at the sight of a familiar face who was looking at her with concern.

'_I thought you were gonna sleep forever Rosie girl_.' He spoke gently and Rose's mouth fell open. She felt her heart beat frantically against her chest and the pain intensified. She tried to sit up but found that she had tubes attached to her chest. And in a great rush, Rose remembered everything… she had been shot.

'_honey, you need to lay still…calm down..you're in a hospital..Sergeant Barker…_' a feminine voice was talking at her but Rose's eyes were latched onto that of the man on the hospital bed next to her. She tried to call his name but nothing came out. She was choking, gasping…sobs were building in her chest but something was blocking them…and everything hurt. One of her hands reached up to her chest, and as she felt the hard tube there, she tried to get a grip…trying to rip it out...to free herself. She couldn't breathe..

'_Doc…DOC..'_ the man was shouting, his head was turned away from her and Rose could hear a squabble of voices around her. Suddenly she felt a sharp prick in her arm and then a soft cool darkness enveloped her, taking the pain away.

'Rosie..Rosie' his voice was calling and Rose couldn't believe that he was here…she thought she'd never see him again.

'_No..no…_' she whimpered, shaking her head violently, but she couldn't talk. Just as she felt herself fading into unconsciousness, her eyes found his again and held them; her gaze was pleading, shattered and heart breaking. And then finally, her eyes fluttered closed and Bill Guarnere watched as nurses swarmed around her, checking the damage that was done to her body.

'_Jeesus Christ'_ he swore as the soldier lying on the bed on the other side of Rose nodded his head solemnly.

'_What the hell's happening out there Joe_?' Bill asked quietly, staring down at Rose's pale form on the bed.

Joe Toye looked down at his hands which had been twisting his bed sheets in anxiety. It was killing him not being out there with the other men, but with his leg gone, he wasn't going anywhere in a hurry. When they had seen Rose being carried in after her surgery, it had given the two soldiers one hell of a shock and Bill had demanded that she be placed in the hospital bed between them, explaining that the sight of familiar faces would help with her recovery. But from Rose's reaction at the sight of Bill, Joe wondered if maybe it had been too much of a shock for her, a shock that her damaged body couldn't handle.

'_I dunno Bill..'_ he murmured, _'I dunno.'_

* * *

_please review_


	49. Chapter 49

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **immortalrmy, FireIsLove, ****Scousernic, Orchid121, ****and the everchanging.**

_This chapter was definitely a challenge to get out…I had to go back and work out my plan for the story and it was just hard to have them separate again. I love George and Rose together and I really don't know why I keep doing this to myself by separating them. So please ignore the crappiness…I really struggled with this one._

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

'_What the hell's happening out there Joe_?' Bill asked quietly, staring down at Rose's pale form on the bed.

Joe Toye looked down at his hands which had been twisting his bed sheets in anxiety. It was killing him not being out there with the other men, but with his leg gone, he wasn't going anywhere in a hurry. When they had seen Rose being carried in after her surgery, it had given the two soldiers one hell of a shock and Bill had demanded that she be placed in the hospital bed between them, explaining that the sight of familiar faces would help with her recovery. But from Rose's reaction at the sight of Bill, Joe wondered if maybe it had been too much of a shock for her, a shock that her damaged body couldn't handle.

'_I dunno Bill..'_ he murmured, _'I dunno.'_

* * *

Turn around - look at what you see.  
In her face the mirror of your dreams.  
Make believe on everywhere  
get it in the line.  
Hidden on the pages is the answer  
To a never ending story.

_The Never-Ending Story by Limah__l_

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

'_Rosie..'_ she could hear his voice from above her, a voice that she had missed so much. Her heart stilled…waiting…

'_Rosie girl, open your eyes.' _

Her head was foggy, but she could still hear him calling to her and she slowly opened her eyes to see Bill staring down at her.

'_There you go'_ he said, sitting back with a satisfied look on his face as Rose's eyes focused on the surroundings around her. The pain that she had felt before was dull and there was only a slight aching with every breath she took.

'_Bill'_ she croaked out, and tried to reach her hand out to touch him. She couldn't believe he was here.

Bill just smiled sadly at her and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly in his warm hold. His eyes were warm and familiar; they looked tired and frightened which brought a slight frown to her face.

'_Its good to see you Rosie girl._' He said softly and Rose could feel tears well in her eyes.

'_What the hell did you do to yourself?'_ He continued, quirking his eyebrow at her. _'I'm gonna kill the boys for this.'_

Rose tried to speak but her mouth was too dry to force the words out. Bill, seeing this, leaned forward so that his face was close to hers.

'_Not their fault'_ she finally managed to rasp out and Bill sat back with an unconvinced look on his face.

'_You're falling apart Rosie girl' _he said, taking in the colourful bruises dotting the skin around her throat and the vast white bandages covering her chest. But Rose barely heard him as she felt herself slipping back into sleep, exhausted by the effort of talking.

'_Bill'_ she whispered in a slight panic, afraid that he would disappear but the hold around her hand tightened reassuringly.

'_I'll be right here when you wake up.'_

* * *

George was woken from his sleep by someone shaking his shoulder gently. His eyes flew open and he sat up immediately, bumping heads with the soldier leaning over him.

'_Whaaa- Gahdammit my head'_ he groaned, immediately shutting his eyes again at the onslaught of pain shooting through his skull.

'_Jeezuz Luz,_' he heard a Cajun drawl next to him, '_you got a daham hard head.'_

_George squinted at Doc Roe and rubbed his forehead tenderly._

'_I could say the same about you Doc' _he muttered as he swung his legs around to rest on the dusty floor. Men were bustling around him, lifting boxes and emptying the basement which he had been sleeping in. He had forgotten that Easy was being moved out of Hagenau today…they were being trucked out to Mourmelon, a French city that was a safer distance from the enemy line.

'_I wanted tah see how you were doin' Luz'_ Eugene spoke quietly but there was no missing the question in his voice.

'_I'm fine Doc..'_ he tried to twist his mouth into a smile but he thought it was unconvincing. And judging by Doc Roe's expression, he thought so too.

'_Well, I've jus' gotten back from dah aid station…they patched up Heffron okay, he came back with me._'

George remembered the red haired soldier and the bad shape he'd been in when he'd found them tied up in the German barn. No one knew what exactly had happened in the hours that Rose and Babe had been held by the enemy but George wanted to find out. He'd have to go see Babe after he'd finished briefing Winters on his ordeal.

'_Have you had any word on Rose?'_ his voice became strained at the thought of her and he felt the Doc next to him tense slightly.

'_She got shipped outta the aid station pretty quick._' Eugene spoke quietly, shooting a glance at the man next to him. _'they took her to a hospital in Paris'_

At George's silence, Eugene placed a tentative hand on the man's shoulder.

'_It was close tah the heart, but they reckon she's gotta good chance._' He spoke softly, trying to reassure him.

'_There was so much blood Doc'_ George's voice cracked, staring down into his hands.

'_Hearts are the most fragile an' toughest of muscles, able tah pump for a lifetime, seventy times ah minute, and barely falter along dah way.'_ Eugene spoke quietly, his soft accent soothing the distraught man next to him.'_Even hearts…the most delicate of things, can be difficult tah kill.'_

George breathed out heavily and brushed a hand over his eyes quickly before getting to his feet. Turning to survey the Doc who was still sitting on his cot, George nodded at the Cajun.

'_Thanks Doc'_ he said quietly before heading outside. He had to get to Battalion CP.

* * *

'_Well, Joe's been here for a lot longer than I have._' Bill spoke, lifting himself back into his bed. Rose couldn't take her eyes off the empty air where his leg was supposed to be. She still had trouble believing that it was gone...that Bill didn't have a leg. He was always such a larger than life character and it was unsettling to see him without one of his limbs.

'_Lucky bastard didn't have as many operations as I did' _Bill barked out a laugh, shooting Joe a dirty look_. 'But they say we can go home in a month or two._' He continued quieter, a smile spreading over his face at the thought of home.

'_That's great Bill, and for you too Joe'_ she said smiling at them as she shifted slightly in the hospital bed. The boys heard the change in her breathing as she swallowed a gasp of pain but didn't say anything. She never complained about the pain and they figured that it was her way of dealing with it…silence meant control.

'_Have they said what's gonna happen to you?'_ Joe asked quietly and Bill glanced at Rose quickly, trying to gauge her reaction. She just looked at her hands and shrugged lightly.

'_They say that I'm making a full recovery…they reckon they can put me back on the line soon._'

Joe grinned and pulled out a pack of cards from where he was sitting in the chair next to her cot.

'_You better give them Krauts hell for us Rosie'_ he said as he started to shuffle and he smiled at the sound of her weak laugh. '_they won't know what's hit 'em'._

* * *

'_Babe! Heffron, hey Heffron' _George called at the soldier who was trudging away from him slowly. He had just been heading into Battalion CP when the soldier had caught his eye. Babe could tell him what had happened when they were across the river.

As he heard his name, Babe swung around and George flinched in sympathy at the bruises that coloured his face and at the sight of his arm in a sling.

'_Hey Luz' _Babe spoke tiredly and George was shocked at how old and defeated the young soldier looked_, ' I figured you'd wanna talk to me' _

'_I gotta know Babe..I gotta know.' _George spoke desperately as the two of them made their way to a large truck and stood leaning against it. This wasn't a conversation that they wanted to be overheard and George waited until some Dog Company soldiers filed past before turning to Babe.

'_Wha..what happened?' _he asked, his voice stumbling over the words.

Babe sighed and ran a distracted hand through his hair_..'it wasn't good Luz..they knew she was a woman straight away and they went for her.'_

George swallowed thickly…he remembered Webster screaming that she was a woman to try to save her…but by the sounds of it, the knowledge caused her more harm.

'_I was in a pretty bad way…I tried to help her..but that's when they pinged me in the shoulder.' _Babe spat on the ground in disgust.

'_I think they knew we weren't important enough to interrogate but I think they just wanted to have some fun with us.' _At this, Babe's eyes darkened in anger and his fist clenched.

'_The mongrels nearly killed her…she fought back but he got his hands around her throat.'_

Babe looked up at him slowly and George could see the pain in his eyes at the memory.

'_Jeesus Luz..I thought they'd killed her..i thought the bastard had strangled her.'_

'_Fuck..' _George swore and shoved his trembling hands deep into his pockets. He wished he'd killed the Kraut that he'd left unconscious after Tab had carried Rose away. He wished he'd killed him with his bare hands.

'_But she survived..and then to get shot like that..' _Babe shook his head in disbelief, still in shock at watching her bleeding, gasping and reaching helplessly for her friends. He could still feel the terror and futility at their attempts to save her. It made him think about Julian and the trauma that he'd experienced of watching his friend slowly bleed out in terror on the white snow of Bastogne, dying in agony, only mere feet away from him. The disappearance of both Julian and Rose haunted Babe because there was no closure…just the painful, lingering loss and sense of failure… failure to help his friends in their moments of need.

Seeing George struggling with the information that he had given him, Babe sighed and clapped him on the shoulder. George shook his head, a strange detached look on his face.

'_I gotta get to Battalion CP...supplies need to be organised for the mobilisation'_ he said automatically and Babe peered closer at his friend.

'_Hey Luz, you gonna be okay?'_ he asked and George just nodded before heading back to where he needed to be.

* * *

'_First Sergeant Lipton'_ Winters spoke proudly and Lip straightened his back as Winters started to read from the piece of paper in front of him.

'_Your honourable discharge as an enlisted man_.' George's eyes were transfixed on the scene in front of him. All the officers were gathered around Lip, congratulating him on his promotion. Skinny glanced up and rolled his eyes at him from where he was trying to scrounge supplies.

'_Just keep em coming Luz' _he ordered wryly and George snapped to attention, flinging small boxes of k-rations at the man in front of him.

'_And your battlefield commission as a Second Lieutenant.' _George could still hear Winters talking from the next room and he looked up to see Lip glance over him and give him a quick nod. George nodded back gave the new officer a small salute.

'_What do we have here boys?'_ Webster drawled, strolling into the room blocking his view. George leaned his body sideways trying to see into the room. He could see Harry Welsh smiling from ear to ear and even Spiers had a rare smile.

'_Hey pal'_ he muttered at Webster, not feeling the animosity towards him that he had felt before the two patrols. _'get a load of Lieutenant Jones.'_

He nodded towards where Winters who had finished with Lip was promoting the Lieutenant and informing him of his transfer.

'_I guess you lost another platoon leader, hey Web.'_ He called, stacking the small boxes in front of Skinny who was trying to cram as many as he could under his arm.

'_Guess so'_ Webster said with a thoughtful look on his face and George threw the last box at Skinny before following him out to the trucks. They had spent the last three weeks in Haguenau and now they were being trucked out.

As he jumped up onto the truck next to Perco, the two figures of Winters and Nixon caught his eye. Nixon had tossed Winters a small box and George could see the gold oak leaves from where he was sitting. A wry smile crossed his face…Major Winters…he couldn't think of anyone who deserved it more. The truck started with a jolt and George put a hand out automatically to catch Rose but his arm caught thin air. She wasn't there…he had forgotten for a moment. Because she was so small, she usually got bounced around like a sack of potatoes, much to the amusement to the rest of the men. He smiled to himself, remembering how she had vowed to never get on another truck again.

'_Hey Luz_..' came Perco's voice from beside him and George turned to his friend.

'_What Frank_?' he asked tiredly, running a hand through his hair.

'_Where we going?' _

George raised an eyebrow at the question and found a grin spreading across his face.

'_We're heading back to Mourmelon my friend.'_

* * *

Rose hated the hospital…she hated the doctors and the nurses and the medication they kept her on. She hated how weak her body felt…like it was made of tissue paper and it had taken her nearly a week to gather the strength to take a small walk around the ward. It felt good that her body was rebuilding itself, but she was frustrated by how slowly her body was healing.

Bill and Joe had been a constant source of support for her. They kept her spirits up when she was having a bad day and they both made sure that one of them was awake with her at all times. She worried about the two of them, battling their own wounds both physical and psychological. The two of them had to go through rehabilitation every day to learn how to walk…how to live with only one leg each. It was a long process that Rose knew challenged both men in every way.

After nearly two weeks in the hospital, Rose had a visitor. Unfortunately, they had chosen to visit during the hour that Joe and Bill had their physio therapy sessions. As soon as the well-dressed woman sat down next to her hospital bed, Rose felt uneasy. She had never seen the woman before and it made her nervous that she wanted to speak to her.

'_Miss Barker'_ the woman spoke in a clipped British accent, smiling at her in a way that made Rose's skin crawl.

'_Sergeant Barker'_ Rose corrected and the woman's grin widened.

'_Oh yes…Sergeant Barker'_ her voice drew out her name mockingly and Rose could see a glint in her eyes.

'_My mistake..let me introduce myself._' Rose glanced around the room quickly; the boys should have been back by now.

'_My name is Alyssa Clarkson and I am a reporter affiliated with the Allied newspapers._' Alyssa leaned forward and looked at Rose eagerly. _'now I'd like to ask you a couple of questions…the public is very curious about you..being the first woman in the American paratroopers.' _She let out a tinkering laugh, '_hell, the first woman in active combat.'_

Rose laughed weakly with her, not really sure what was happening. She didn't know how to handle this, she was protected from the press while in combat…but it seemed like that would not be the case while she was in Paris.

'_Now, this isn't your first time being injured is it not?_' The reporter asked and Rose furrowed her brow.

'_it's wounded Miss Clarkson'_ she retorted _'and no, I have been wounded before.'_

'_If my facts serve me...this is your third time that you've been treated for injuries sustained on the line. Am I wrong?'_

Rose's mouth clenched at the woman blatantly ignoring her correction of referring to being wounded as injured.

'_No, you are not'_ she gritted out, already disliking the woman.

'_And what do you say to the public opinion that it is a waste of military resources to train a woman for combat?' _The woman pressed and Rose sat up in indignation ignoring the pain that shot through her chest at the sudden movement.

'_I think that they're wrong…women can fight just as well as the men can.'_ She shot back at the woman who just scribbled something down on her notepad before looking back at Rose and smiling.

'_But you have been wounded three times already Miss Barker and the war's not even over yet.'_ Rose was silenced by a seed of doubt that was placed in her mind. _'how many men have you got protecting you?' _Alyssa asked and Rose's head shot up in shock.

'_What the hell's going on in here._' Bill's voice cut across the room loudly and the two women swung around to see him and Joe being wheeled back to their beds. Rose could have cried in relief but the emotion was stopped cold as the reporter turned and smirked at her.

'_I rest my case…thank you for your time Miss Barker'_ and with a snap of her purse, Alyssa Clarkson was gone and Rose was left feeling like she'd been punched in the gut.

'_It's Sergeant Barker'_ Bill called after her gruffly.

'_Who was that?'_ Joe asked as Bill looked at her in concern. Rose ignored his question and pushed off of the bed and made her way out of the ward…she needed some space, to think.

Rose didn't know where she was going. But she knew that she couldn't go far. Her chest was heaving painfully as she tried to draw in her breaths and she felt strangely off balanced. Reaching an arm out, Rose pressed a hand against the wall and used it to keep her upright. She finally found a quiet corner and she slowly slid to sit on the clean tiled floor, bringing her knees up to rest her head against them. This was all too much…she needed to get out of here...she needed to get back to George and her men.

A tapping noise broke her out of her thoughts and Rose lifted her face to see Bill trying to use his new crutches as he made his way towards her, his face tight with concentration and the effort.

Rose felt heat rise to her face in shame as she realised that he had followed her out of the ward and she flinched as he struggled to stay upright. Finally reaching her, he slid down to sit next to her so that both of their backs were against the wall and without saying anything, together they sat in silence.

Perhaps this was what the stories meant when they called somebody heartsick. Rose felt like her heart and stomach and all of her insides felt empty and hollow and aching. She would never forget the look of utter desolation on George's face as he looked at her before they took her away. It had nearly broken her bleeding body in half, for it was a look riddled with guilt, love and sorrow mingled with regret. Rose felt inexplicably angry…she was so sick of war and death being separated from the ones she loved…her brothers.

'_Please stop looking at me like that'_ she snapped at Bill who winced at her tone.

'_Are you okay Rosie?'_ he asked hesitantly, his tone uncharacteristically timid and the anger that she felt immediately disappeared, only to be replaced with an overwhelming tiredness.

'_I'm sorry Bill'_ she said quietly

'_You can't change what's already happened.'_ He spoke, turning to her seriously.

'_I feel like I shouldn't even be there anymore.'_ She whispered_, 'Maybe she was right..I don't belong in combat…I got that replacement Penascola killed…Babe got a bullet through his shoulder….and George…'_ her voice trailed off at the sound of her lips forming his name. It had been unspoken between them until now and the absence of her best friend left a hole in her. She missed him to such a degree that she was a little frightened at how much.

'_You can't blame yourself Rosie girl, it was instinct._' Bill spoke seriously, his dark eyes coming up to meet hers, _'you know how protective he is of you. How protective we all are.' _

'_That's my point exactly…you shouldn't have to. I've had exactly the same training as you Bill Guarnere and you're the toughest sonnofabitch Easy's ever had.'_ Rose smiled weakly at him as Bill's face dropped and a flash of emotion crossed his eyes, so quick that Rose nearly missed it.

'_What is it Bill?_' she asked, ignoring the curious glances that they were getting from the passing medical personnel.

'_Look at me Rose..I'm missing a gahdamn leg.'_ Bill voice was bitter and he almost spat the words, _'what the hell am I meant to do? How the hell am I gonna live?'_

Rose chose her words carefully, she knew that this was one of those moments that would impact on Bill and how he would proceed.

'_You are a paratrooper of the 101__st__ Airborne Infantry. A staff sergeant of Easy Company whose fought in France, Holland and Belgium. You survived that bastard Sobel on pure will and you survived being wounded not once, but twice…and you will survive this.'_

Bill started to shake his head in denial but Rose stopped him.

'_You Bill Guarnere will be amazing at anything that you try to accomplish. I know that you can do it.' _And they lapsed into silence again, thinking about what she had just said.

After a moment, Rose sighed softly and leaned her head wearily on Bill's shoulder.

'_Where's your head at Rosie girl?' _he asked quietly and Rose took some time to answer him.

'_I miss George._' She finally stated, almost shocked at herself for vocalising something that had been nagging at her ever since she'd woken up in this god forsaken hospital. _'Without him, I feel lost and weird._' She admitted, her fingers twisting together anxiously.

'_I guess when you're around someone so much for so long, they become a part of you._' She listened to Bill's words with rapt attention. _'and when they change or go away, you don't really know who you are anymore.'_

Rose remembered that night so long ago, in the snow of the Ardennes Forest. They had never really talked about the kiss that they had shared. Bill had gotten hit too soon afterwards…there hadn't been time for conversations like these.

'_Why him?'_ came the question and Rose was engulfed by memories of the same words asked by George in the woods overlooking Foy. She remembered the nights that he had kept her warm, kept her sane with his jokes and his pointless stories. As much as she hated to admit it, she even missed that stupid nickname he gave her and all the jokes that came with it. She'd give anything to hear him call her 'flower' again.

'_He makes me laugh._' She answered simply.

'_You love him.'_ It was a statement and Rose jerked away and looked around at him.

'_Nonesense Bill, he's my best friend.'_

Bill laughed and put a warm hand over hers. '_Oh Rosie girl you gotta stop thinking so damn hard…listen to your heart, not your brain…you know what you want…what you need.' _He spoke quietly _'don't let anyone tell you otherwise.'_

'_I think the meds they're giving yah Bill are too damn strong._' Rose tried to laugh, but his words had unsettled her. '_You're talking crazy talk now.'_

And with that, their conversation was over and Rose got to her feet carefully, feeling her slowly healing skin around the bullet wound tug slightly. Reaching down to help Bill up, she winced as she strained to lift him. When he finally got his balance on his only leg, Bill peered down at her face.

'_You gotta hurry up and heal Rose_,' he spoke quietly, his eyes serious, _'you gotta get back to the fellas.'_

'_I think the wars over for me Bill. They'll never let me stay after this.'_ She tried to laugh but it came out more like a bark but Bill just looked thoughtful.

'_I don't think so, somehow.'_

* * *

Easy Company reached the French town of Mourmelon in early March and they were immediately billeted in tents on the outskirts of the town. But the men were provided with hot showers and hot food which was something that they still couldn't get used to after all that time in the woods of Bastogne. They spent most of their days training with the new boys, replacements who had just shipped in from the states. George and most of the other men were shocked at how young these boys looked and many thought back to all the good men that they had lost in the past…the men that these new boys were replacing.

On the 15th of March, orders came through for Easy to dress in their dress uniforms because Major Dwight Eisenhower would be visiting Mourmelon to present the 101st Airborne with an award. The Presidential Distinguished Unit Citation was awarded to each man for its outstanding defence of Bastogne. It was the first time in the history of the army that an entire division had been so cited. George felt cold as the commemorative medal in the shape of a cloverleaf was pinned onto his lapel and as Major Eisenhower finished his speech with

'…_there is no glory in battle worth the blood it costs,'_ George could see the Toccoa men around him start to nod slightly. All the victories that they had achieved came at a high price and George was beginning to wonder if that price came at too high a cost.

Later that night, the Toccoa men gathered in a small pub on the edge of town. They were separate from the other replacements, it was like the newer men realised that these soldiers were not to be approached that night. A line of small shot glasses were lined up along the bar, empty and placed upside down. One glass per Toccoa man who wasn't with them anymore. They deserved the unit citation as much as any other man. George let his eyes travel down the line of glasses, seeing faces where the glass should have been. Muck, Penkala, Dukeman, Toye, Wild Bill Guarnere, Hoobler, and Rosie.

The soldier next to him, Malarkey, raised his beer glass as if giving a toast and the rest of the men followed suit.

'_Currahee'_ Malarkey called and George found himself murmuring it back as he downed the cold beer in his hand, honouring the soldiers before him.

* * *

please review


	50. Chapter 50

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **immortalrmy, FireIsLove, ****Liliesshadow ****and the everchanging.**

**And thankyou to the guys who've given me a little info about themselves! I think loving Doc Roe is pretty much a prerequisite to the Band of Brothers fandom! Thanks again and please let me know what you think! **

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

George felt cold as the commemorative medal in the shape of a cloverleaf was pinned onto his lapel and as Major Eisenhower finished his speech with

'…_there is no glory in battle worth the blood it costs,'_ George could see the Toccoa men around him start to nod slightly. All the victory that they had achieved came at a high price and George was beginning to wonder if that price came at too high a cost.

* * *

What else, what else can I do?  
I said I'm sorry, yeah I'm sorry.  
I said I'm sorry , but what for?  
If I hurt you then I hate myself  
Don't want to hate myself, don't want to hurt you  
Why do you chew your pain?  
If you only knew how much I love you, love you

_Your Winter by Sister Hazel_

**Chapter Fifty**

George had never been to Paris, hell, he'd never even been in one of the big cities back home. He was from a small country town and to see the tall buildings that reached as far as the eye could see, was a little startling for him. When Captain Spiers had offered him a two day pass to Paris, George had jumped at the opportunity.

He found the address of the hospital that Rose was being treated and he set off, outfitted in his dress uniform. He had to take an underground train that rocked and rattled so much that he wished for the big C47 aeroplanes; he'd never been so glad to see sunlight when he emerged from the tunnels, two blocks over.

As his boots tapped on the polished floor of the hospital's long hallways, George wondered what kind of state Rose would be in. It had nearly been a month since that devastating night across the river and the image of Rose's white hand clutching Tab's jacket as the sergeant covered her bleeding body with his protective weight, sprang painfully to his mind and George faltered in his step slightly. Would she even be the same Rose or had she been damaged beyond repair.

An empty bed greeted George as he entered the trauma ward. Had she been sent home? Or, George flinched at the thought, had she not even survived and the reports that she was healing were wrong.

As George stood rooted to the spot, he jumped in surprise as someone called his name from behind him. Someone decidedly male.

Spinning quickly, George reeled backwards at the sight of Joe Toye grinning at him as he leaned heavily on his crutches, his hospital pyjama bottoms pinned up against his thigh, clearly displaying the empty space where one of his legs should have been,

'_Joe Toye'_ George's face split into a wide grin at the sight of his friend again, _'thought you'd gone Stateside by now.'_

Joe laughed and held out his hand, balancing expertly on his crutches. George immediately took a step forward, clasping Joe's hand in his.

'_You're looking good Luz'_ Joe spoke in his trademark rasping voice and George's grin grew a little wider.

'_I could say the same about you'_ he laughed.

'_You looking for Rosie?_' Joe asked, nodding his head at the empty bed behind George.

'_I thought I'd stop in and say hello, been given two days leave._' George answered casually and Joe just raised an eyebrow

'_Well, she's out in the gardens with Bill'_ he spoke, equally casual, _'yesterday was the first day they've let her outside.'_

'_Bill?'_ George asked, his brows creasing, _'Bill Guarnere's here?'_

'_Bed next to her'_ Joe winked, '_I'm on her other side…us Easy guys need to stick together.'_

'_Good,'_ George struggled with his next question, '_how is she doing?'_

The smile immediately slid from Joe's face and he almost looked fierce as he replied

'_I don't know what the hell you boys are doing out there, but she was a near goner when they brought her in.'_ Joe's eyes softened at his next words, _'She's healing…Bill's been good for her.'_

That didn't sit right with George…he didn't like how easily Joe had put Bill and Rose together and he twisted his cap in his hands distractedly.

'_She'll sure be glad to see you though, been going a little stir crazy.'_ Joe continued before making his way slowly to his bed. As he lowered himself on to the mattress he called over his shoulder to George.

'_Garden's behind the building, it won't be hard to miss them.'_

George lifted the corners of his mouth in a less enthusiastic smile and said goodbye to his friend as he walked out the door in search of the garden.

Leaving the stark whiteness of the hospital, George was deep in thought as his boots crunched on the fresh crisp grass of the gardens. He missed his family; he missed his mother and his sister. It had been nearly two years since he'd been home. Missing his family was something that he was unfortunately used to. Rose, though, he had seen her almost daily for nearly two years. He felt strangely off balance without her, and he hated thinking about her alone in a hospital. In his moments of weakness, mostly as he was drifting off to sleep, he allowed himself to think about her and the joy in those blue eyes when she looked at him, the way her tears had stained his shirt, the way she'd reached for him that horrible night that she'd been shot…the way she'd tried to cling to him tightly, even as the strength drained out of her slowly. He was filled with regret over nearly losing something so precious.

As he walked slowly out through the garden archway and along the path towards the main courtyard, the sound of murmuring voices caught his attention and George looked up and his heart skipped a beat. Rose was seated on a low stone wall, a small, slight figure, her pale features framed by a mass of dark curls. On her side sat Bill Guarnere, who was very still, listening to her intently as she gestured animatedly with her hands, white against the stark red of the hospital dressing gowns that they both wore.

George stood there and watched the pair for a moment. Neither of them had looked up from their conversation to notice him and George could see the way that they were both turned towards each other almost unconsciously.

Just as George was about to call out in greeting, Bill let out a roar of laughter and slapped his thigh which was all that was left of the limb and Rose let out a giggle.

For some reason, George felt like the wind had been knocked out of his lungs and as he watched Rose place her head to lean it against Bill's shoulder.

Reeling as if slapped, George turned and melted away as quietly as he had come, not noticing the way Rose's eyes saddened nor the way her hand went to her wrist which had a small gold watch clasped to it.

As George disappeared, he missed the way that Bill patted her knee reassuringly and spoke gruffly in her ear.

'_You'll see them all soon Rosie girl.'_

* * *

'_Come on chicken_.' Perco coaxed, trying to move the bird. George rolled his eyes. He didn't really know how he'd been cajoled into this. He was standing on a wooden crate in the middle of a barn trying to 'acquire' some eggs because Perco wanted to make himself an omelette.

After George had returned from Paris, Easy had been moved out and mobilized to a place called the Ruhr Pocket which was situation on the banks of the River Rhine. The Company had been ordered to take up a position opposite the town of Düsseldorf to help contain German forces that had been captured. It was more of an occupation position than a front line. Speirs ordered some outposts be manned down on the river bank while the rest of the men were billeted in the German homes around the village. It was like being back home as most of the houses had running water, flushing toilets, electricity and coal for the stove. It was luxurious.

Because Lip was now a Lieutenant, Sergeant Talbert had been promoted to Easy Company's 1st Sergeant. George himself had been promoted to platoon runner for the whole company and was afforded the rank of sergeant. He didn't really know how he felt about the promotion; he didn't feel like he was any more qualified or skilled than Perco or any of the other radio guys and he felt like a rift had been placed between them, invisible but a barrier none the less. He tried to ignore the nagging feeling of loneliness, that although he was surrounded by people day and night, hardly ever able to get a moment to himself, the one person who he had wanted to share the news with the most was miles away in a different country, in a hospital somewhere with her new best friend.

In an effort to try to convince the boys that he was still one of them, George had grudgingly agreed to go with Perco to collect eggs at a larger village Sturzelberg, a mile west from where they were stationed. Unable to find anything in town, the soldiers had been forced to search outlying farms and eventually they had found this property with an abundance of chickens, therefore, eggs.

'_All right, this one's got some George.'_ Perco said as he opened the crate that was holding the chickens. '_You grab the chicken, I grab the eggs.'_

Rolling his eyes again, George nodded reluctantly, _'great, fine.'_

He was craving a cigarette.

'_I'll just grab him by the foot.'_ He muttered as he reached in and grabbed the tawny hen who started to panic at his touch.

'_come on'_ he grunted, dragging the chicken out. He flinched as he held the bird, who was flapping its wings wildly, trying to escape him. George flinched at the sight of its vicious looking beak that was trying to twist to face him.

'_If this thing bites me, Frank, I swear I'll shoot it.' _He said to Perco who was placing the brown eggs carefully into his helmet. Perco just laughed and the sound of the barn door opening made them both jump and turn towards the noise.

It was a young German woman; George noticed the curling blond hair that was pinned half-up. He could see the slender frame even underneath her heavy and well-worn farm clothes.

'_Guten tag ____Fräulein__'_ he said, a smile stretched uncomfortably across his face. Perco just looked at him confused. Technically what they were doing was stealing and battalion had cracked down heavily on the scrounging from the locals. Perco didn't understand why George was standing there saying hello to this woman when they should be getting the hell out of there.

'_Guten tag'_ she replied softly, backing out of the doorway slowly, her laundry basket balanced in her hands.

'_Hey wait'_ George protested, dropping the chicken and jumping down from the crate. There was something about this girl. He didn't know what it was…maybe it was her hair that curled softly to her shoulders that in the shadow of the barn, made it look dark. Or maybe it was the bright blue eyes that looked at him curiously.

Ignoring Perco's calls of alarm, George raced out of the barn calling after the girl. He just wanted to talk to her. He followed her into a small building that housed a cow and a small barrel of hay. She finally turned to face him and George held up his hands to show that he meant no harm to her. Her eyes weren't afraid…more curious than anything.

'_I just want to talk to you…I just want to talk, that's all.'_ He tried to talk to her but she asked him something in German and he didn't understand. Girls liked presents; maybe he could give her something. George cast his eyes down and patted his pockets; he had nothing of worth to give her except…

'_Chocolate bar. You like that?_' George held out a small Hershey Bar that he had had on him since Mourmelon. _'You like chocolate?'_

The sound of footsteps behind him alerted him to the fact that Perco had followed them in here.

'_Hey Luz, why don't you leave her alone.'_ Came his voice, tinged with concern.

'_Chocolate?'_ he repeated ignoring his friend, holding out the bar further to her, she took a small step forward towards him hesitantly.

'_What about Rosie?' _

George spun, hearing her name had hit his nerve. _'Frank, why don't you just leave me alone, okay?'_

'_You don't like chocolate?'_ he turned back to the woman, and threw the chocolate bar to the ground, almost in a temper, _'forget it, I don't like chocolate either.'_

Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair and he could see the girl follow his movements with her eyes. He was filled with this overwhelming need to get closer to her.

'_How's this? Cigarettes? Camel?_' he asked, pulling his packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and he saw that her eyes lit up at the sight of them. _'yeeeah..you like that?'_

'_oh Luz!'_ protested Perco and George shot him a glare. The shorter man was standing in the doorway with a confused and indignant expression on his face.

'_Frank, please..why don't you go make your omelette_!' he finally yelled

'_Well, you ain't getting any of my eggs…'_ Perco muttered as he swung around and George thought he heard _'blockhead'_ before the soldier disappeared out the door, his helmet of eggs cradled in his arms.

'_Jeeeeze, my friend just keeps talking' _He looked back into the startling blue eyes and tried to smile but he found himself swallowing thickly. Maybe..just maybe..this strange German woman would make him forget about her…forget about the hurt and pain she'd caused him, forget the way her eyes lit up when they landed on him…forget the way his heart clenched everytime he heard her name. Everytime he closed his eyes, he could still see her, laughing with Bill, smiling in amusement.

He sighed as the woman just looked at him with wary eyes. What the hell was he doing?

George pulled another packet of cigarettes out of his top pocket and glanced up again to find that she had moved to stand in front of him. As her hands reached out to grasp his jacket, George opened his mouth to ask what she was doing and unexpectedly felt her lips against his. George froze and jerked his head back. What was he doing? He couldn't do this… not to Rose. _Rose_...his mind flashed back to the gardens in Paris with her head resting intimately against Bill's shoulder, a comfortable smile playing upon her lips and George felt his resolve slipping.

The girl captured his lips again and moved her hands up into his hair and held him still for a deep hungry kiss. George felt his hands slip down to her waist and he pulled her closer, a soft groan escaping his lips. She was so tempting, so willing and she was right there in front of him.

'_Yes, yes'_ she murmured, her accent thickening her words as she moved her body against his and George felt his breathing become ragged as he began to lose all sense of reason.

Suddenly the sound of a vehicle passing snapped George back to reality and he pulled away putting distance between them, hating himself for not just being able to take what was offered. The girl looked at him confused and took a step towards him.

'_Yes, yes'_ she repeated before pressing her lips to his and George closed his eyes and tried to ignore that deep down, he didn't want this kiss. He didn't want anyone but Rose.

'_No,'_ he forcefully broke from the embrace with all of the self-control that he had. His mind was screaming at him to get the hell out of there but his body wanted to pull her closer, to feel the press of her soft body against his.

'_I'm sorry,'_ he babbled, stepping backwards with his hands outstretched as if to ward her off. _'Keep the cigarettes…here, have another packet…__Dankeschön.'_

George had time to meet her furious eyes before the sting of her hand slapping his face sent him reeling backwards and George turned and walked out of the barn without another word.

As George stepped back into the sunlight he was filled with self-loathing. He felt like he had betrayed Rose somehow, even though they had no official hold on each other.

Spying Perco walking back towards town, George broke into a jog to catch up with his friend.

'_Hey Frank hold on,_' he called, _'Perc!'_

Not seeing the man slow, George quickened his pace and he could tell by the set of Perco's shoulders that the smaller man was angry.

'_Jeesus_, come on!' he called again, accidentally kicking a chicken that looked suspiciously like the one he had been holding.

Perco finally slowed; allowing George to fall into step with him and Frank glared at him over his helmet full of eggs, his eyes taking in his mussed hair and swollen lips and the stark red handprint on his cheek.

'_What?_' George asked defensively but Perco just looked down and shook his head, his eyes flashing with disappointment.

The sound of a horn beeping behind them made them step off the road to allow a jeep to race through, George thought he recognized one of the occupants and turned to Perco.

'_that captain Nixon_?' he asked

'_I think so'_ Perco answered slowly as they resumed their slow walk back to the village.

'_What the hell's he doing in his harness?'_

'_I dunno' _Perco replied, '_maybe we jumped into Berlin, the wars over.'_

George rubbed his jaw tenderly, almost revelling in the feel of the sting still echoing on his skin. He was an idiot and there was no one to blame but himself.

'_So what happened?' Perco asked a moment, glancing up at him concerned, 'No dice with the fraulein?_' he guessed wryly, raising an eyebrow.

'_No dice,'_ George muttered, ashamed of himself, _'she smacked me in the mouth.'_

* * *

'_Here's your personal effects Sergeant'_ the nurse spoke as Rose laced up her boots.

'_my effects?_' she asked, looking confused, _'I didn't realise that I had any.'_

The nurse handed her a small knapsack which Rose took curiously.

'_These are just the items that came with you when you arrived.'_

Rose pulled out a small notebook and turned it over in her hands carefully.

'_Oh.._' she said, her eyes held a thoughtful look as she inspected the journal. As she ran her fingers over the well-worn cover, Rose had thought she'd lost this when she'd been wounded in Bastogne, left in her old foxhole that she had shared with Skinny.

As the nurse moved away to give her privacy, Rose sat on the edge of her bed and started to leaf through the pages, her handwriting filling the lines. She skimmed through her accounts of training at Toccoa, Aldbourne, D-Day and her horrific night spent trying to find Easy Company. As she skipped over the pages about Carentan and Holland, Rose flipped towards the end which was where she had begun to write while dug in her foxhole in Bastogne.

As she turned the page containing her last entry, Rose was surprised to see a familiar untidy scrawl filling the page and Rose started to read and her eyes widened in astonishment as they flew over the page.

**Flower,**

**My wish for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,  
for your dreams to stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this is my wish. **

**You deserve to smile. You deserve to laugh. You deserve happiness.**

**And I'll do what it takes to give that to you.  
I love you to the furthest place possible and back  
Yours, Radioman**

This was the last entry that was written, and Rose remembered sitting in the dingy basement of Haugenau waiting to go on the patrol and watching George writing in the corner. She was surprised that she hadn't recognized it. But she was confused…he must have had it on him since Bastogne. He had written in it when he had thought she was dead. The entries that he had written in it, addressed to her as if she could read them, were filled with anguish and pain…and regret. The entries that were written after she had rejoined Easy were lighter…talking about small things and held an element of hope to them.

'_Rose?'_ Bill called from where he was sitting and Joe looked up from the newspaper that he was bent over. She had never understood why Joe had insisted on reading the paper every morning because it was all in French but Joe said that he liked to look at the pictures.

'_What's the matter?_' Bill asked, seeing her expression change.

'_He…'_ Rose stopped as her voice cracked with emotion. She'd never even suspected the depth of his feelings for her. She remembered all the glances, all the touches, all the laughs that they'd shared. Could it be real? A small smile spread across her face in wonder as she remembered the way he had held her when they'd kissed, rightness of their bodies moulding together. She remembered the way his hands had held her softly as she struggled to breathe, her chest pressed tightly against his, it was like his heart was trying to beat for her as their hands stained crimson with her blood. She flinched at the memory of the hurt look in his eyes when he had caught her and Bill together in the woods of Bastogne…all of these images played in front of her eyes like it was on a cinema screen with her being the heroine and him the hero of her story. The images of him winking at her in the barracks of Toccoa, the clink of their beer glasses as they shared a drink after being presented with their jump wings, his eyes crinkled with mirth with a cigarette tucked behind his ear as he popped up from a bunk below on the transport ship and the way his eyes were dark with concern as he stroked her blistered cheek as they waited to take the town of Carentan. He was always there, looking out for her and she didn't know it. He was always there to crack a joke when things were tough, he kept her warm in Bastogne and he had tried to keep her safe. She remembered the conversation in a dark barn in the middle of Holland somewhere where he had tried to convince her that she shouldn't have to fight with them, that she deserved better than that. Rose hadn't listened to him, he had tried to tell her how he felt even back then. She remembered his words '_What happens to me if you get hit?'_ and his anguished eyes but Rose had just pushed past him, she had walked away from him every time.

Looking up with wide eyes, she glanced around the room seeing Joe and Bill watching her.

'_I have to get outta here.'_ She said, stuffing the precious diary into her rucksack and she got to her feet determinedly, she had to find Easy…she had to find George and tell him…tell him the truth.

Bill shot a quick look at Joe before turning back to say goodbye to his friend. He could tell by the way her shoulders had straightened and the fierce look of wonder on her face that she had just discovered something that the rest of the men had been observing months, years before. Smothering a grin, he pulled Rose into a hug and let her go…releasing her to find the war and the man she loved.

* * *

please review


	51. Chapter 51

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: DonhardT, **immortalrmy, Brown eyed mickey, Bayumlikedayum, FireIsLove and the everchanging.**

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

'_I have to get outta here.'_ She said, stuffing the precious diary into her rucksack and she got to her feet determinedly, she had to find Easy…she had to find George and tell him…tell him the truth.

Bill shot a quick look at Joe before turning back to say goodbye to his friend. He could tell by the way her shoulders had straightened and the fierce look of wonder on her face that she had just discovered something that the rest of the men had been observing months, years before. Smothering a grin, he pulled Rose into a hug and let her go…releasing her to find the war and the man she loved.

* * *

But I got my whole damn life  
Caught up in moments entirely of yours  
But I'm finding it harder to reason in order to grow  
And finding it hard is a feeling that all of you know  
Know know

_Feeding Line by Boy and Bear_

**Chapter Fifty-One**

'_I'm trying to get to _Sturzelberg_!'_ Rose was close to losing her temper. After being discharged from the hospital, Rose had been trying to find Easy and it had taken her nearly a week to get into Germany. She had been tracking Easy and by her calculations, she was about a two hour jeep ride away from Sturzelberg where they were stationed. But the problem was trying to find a vehicle to take her.

'_Going my way?'_ came a familiar voice and Rose swung around in surprise. It was Captain Nixon sitting in the front seat of a jeep. Rose realised that he was wearing his jump harness.

'_Captain Nixon!_' she lifted a hand in greeting and swung her bag onto the back of the jeep. '_I sure am glad to see you sir.'_

'_You trying to find Easy?'_ he asked looking at her curiously.

'_Trying'_ she answered with a grin.

'_They let you out of the hospital already?'_ he asked distractedly, frowning at her.

'_Fit and able for duty sir'_ she snapped a salute but the feeling of unease spread through her. Nixon was usually a lot friendlier to her than this distracted aloof man in front of her. Having gone through Toccoa together, they had in the past been able to share drinks and jokes together. But something was clearly wrong and she still didn't know why he was in his harness.

'_Can I get a ride with you Sir?'_ she asked and when Nixon nodded absently, she climbed up onto the back of the jeep.

Grinning she tapped the driver on the shoulder to let him know that she was settled okay and the jeep sped out towards Easy.

* * *

'_You're an idiot Luz' _Skinny drawled as he walked up with Malarkey. The two men had gotten back into town and were gathered in the assembly area, trying to enjoy the sunshine. Perco had obviously wasted no time in telling the men about his encounter with the local girl.

Ignoring the two soldiers, George leaned back on his pack and spread his legs out.

'_Got any cigarettes?'_ he asked Malarkey pointedly and the red head stared to look through his pockets.

'_Didja hear me? You can't get much dumber than you._' Skinny wasn't to be deterred and he kicked George's leg unceremoniously before plopping down next to him. _'you're just gonna throw everything you have with Rosie away?'_

'_Shutup Skinny'_ he muttered, nodding his thanks to Malark who handed him a smoke.

'_Was she worth it?_' Malark spoke up finally, _'the German broad?'_

George didn't answer; he couldn't look at either of them. The truth was, she wasn't. She wasn't even worth the two packets of smokes and bar of chocolate he'd wasted on her.

'_Like I said…idiot.' _Stated Skinny looking at George with disgust.

'_What's Rose gonna say when she finds out eh?'_ Malark asked and George sat upright in alarm.

'_She's not gonna find out…and no-one's gonna tell her._' He said fiercely, his cigarette dangling from his mouth. His two friends just looked at him pityingly.

'_You're lucky ole Gonorrhea's not here._' Malarkey laughed, clapping George on the shoulder, _'you'd be sent stateside in a bodybag.'_

George's jaw clenched at the mention of Bill and he felt his heart drop as he pictured the two of them cozied up in the hospital in Paris.

'_Well, you'd better tell her Luz, you know how much these boys talk._' Skinny said seriously.

George lowered himself back down and covered his eyes with his hands, trying to block out the light, the two men…everything.

'_Yeah..well, she's not here.'_ He muttered as he heard Skinny and Malarkey stand and start to move away.

* * *

The German town was chaos; there were soldiers and civilians everywhere. The driver had trouble manoeuvring the jeep through the packed streets and they barely missed an officer who was carrying silverware on the sidewalk. Flinching as the silver tray clanged against the jeep's radiator, Rose caught sight of the man and thumped the driver on the shoulder, indicating that she wanted to get off. Shooting the sullen Nixon as quick salute, Rose vaulted off the back of the jeep and jogged to catch up to Captain Speirs who was trying to balance all the silver loot that he had liberated.

'_Captain Speirs'_ she called and watched as he glanced over his shoulder and then did a double take at the sight of her. Finally reaching the man who had stopped and was staring at her oddly, Rose snapped a salute and smiled in greeting to her Company commander.

'_Sergeant Barker'_ he said, looking at her in concern. '_what are you doing here?' _

'_I just got out of the hospital sir,'_ she said, _'I wanted to rejoin the men._'

'_They let you come back?'_ he asked, his dark eyebrows lifting in surprise.

'_Yes sir'_ she grinned, _'fit as a fiddle…well, almost' _

Captain Speirs looked less than convinced but he just shook his head and pointed to the town square behind them.

'_okay, report to the assembly area Rosie, we're about to ship off...you're lucky you found us when you did_.'

'_Yes sir.'_ She replied, understanding his dismissal and turned back to head in the direction that Speirs had pointed.

'_Oh and Sergeant..'_ the Captain called and Rose swung around, confused.

'_It's good to have you back.'_ He smiled and nodded at her fondly before walking towards the Post Office.

Rose slung her pack onto her back and began to walk over to the assembly area where most of the men had gathered. Rose could recognize a face here and there and she was reminded slightly of her return to the unit with Joe Toye after he found her in Bastogne. Just like Bastogne, many Toccoa men were missing, replaced by new recruits fresh from home.

As Rose scanned the men, her eyes finally settled on a familiar figure. He was lying on his back with his hands pressed over his eyes, shading them from the bright sunlight. She'd recognize him anywhere.

She felt a jolt when she saw him, he looked the same as he had in Haugenau except he was clean shaven and had his hair clipped. She noticed the way his broad chest rose and fell with each breath and the way his jaw clenched, clearly defining the planes of his face. Taking off her helmet and tucking it under her arm, Rose started to walk towards him, ignoring the strange glances that she was receiving and the whispers that followed her as the young replacements recognized her from all the stories told by the Toccoa veterans about the woman who had joined the paratroopers.

Coming to a stop directly in front of the soldier she was aiming for, Rose looked down at him, and as if sensing her presence, he opened his mouth to speak without removing his hands from over his eyes.

'_Perco, just gimme another five minutes.'_ He spoke and Rose hadn't realised until that moment just how much she had missed his voice.

'_How old are you? Six?'_ she said softly, a shy smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

George froze at the sound of her voice and slowly moved his hands, blinking at her as his eyes adjusted to the bright daylight. Rose saw that he was pale and tired…his face looked weary, but in the space of a heartbeat as he looked at her, he looked younger, vibrant…more alive.

He smiled, really smiled and Rose felt her heart constrict.

'_Rose'_ he said hoarsely, finally sitting up. She smiled back at him but it wobbled slightly.

'_Hiya Radioman_.' she opened to her mouth to continue when something solid hit her on the back of the head. George looked over her shoulder and groaned, rolling his eyes as Rose turned angrily to yell at her assaulter but came face to face with Skinny who was grinning at her.

'_Skinny Sisk..is that any way to treat a lady?'_ she demanded as her friend gave her a hug, his face smiling widely at the sight of her.

'_I don't see no lady'_ he laughed before turning serious again. '_they let you out?'_

Rose's smile died on her face as George came to stand next to Skinny. She noticed Skinny shoot him a quick glare and her brow furrowed in confusion.

'_All better.'_ She held out her hands and spun on the spot before something caught her eye. Crouching to pick up the missile that Skinny had ditched at her head, she looked up indignantly as she held it out to him.

'_You threw a pair of socks at me?'_ she asked in disbelief.

Skinny grinned as George started to laugh. '_We got issued new ones._' He said simply, shrugging.

George took the thick green socks from her and looked at them. '_I think its for our next trip. We're aiming for south Germany.'_

'_Speirs said we were heading out soon.'_

Skinny slung an arm around her. _'in a couple of hours…we get to travel by train this time.'_

'_we all know how much you love trucks.' _George smirked at her, before tugging her hand, pulling her away from Skinny. '_lemme take you to the rest of the men, they'd kill me if I didn't bring you over asap.'_

Waving goodbye to Skinny, Rose followed George feeling almost drunk with happiness. She was back where she was supposed to be. These were her boys and she realised how much she didn't feel like herself when she wasn't with them.

'_Now are you sure you got the all clear form the doc's?'_ George asked anxiously, glancing at her as they threaded their way down the crowded street.

'_For the last time, I'm fine.'_ Rose hid a grin at his concern. It was good to see him. She'd missed him.

* * *

They'd finally made it to the small house that most of the non-replacement Easy Company men had been billeted in. The house was silent as their footsteps echoed through the hall. There was nobody home. Shooting a questioning glance at George, he shrugged and she threw her bag and helmet down onto a small upholstered chair.

'_So how was Paris?'_ George asked casually, his eyes intense. Rose found herself feeling nervous…she'd never been awkward with George. But then again, she'd never realised how she really felt about him either. They'd always been so comfortable as friends but now Rose felt like there was this huge elephant between them.

'_It was beautiful…I didn't get to see much of the city, really only what I could see out of the ward window. But the hospital had these amazing gardens with more flowers than I could name. When they let me out, I just sat out there for hours...just thinking and…I realised..'_ Rose stopped and she could hear the sounds of the men returning. Her heart sank, if she didn't tell him now, she never would. And she was so sick of being interrupted every time they had a moment alone together.

George didn't look especially moved but he nodded and ran a hand through his cropped hair. _'yeah..'_ he spoke finally, breaking the awkward silence._ 'I think they're hom- oomph'_ George started to say but he found his breath knocked out of him in surprise as her body collided with his as she pushed him towards the nearest door. George was too startled to do anything other than let her drag him into the small room, her face set with the intention to tell him everything. As she slammed the door behind them, Rose turned to face him; she saw that he was looking at her expectantly. She couldn't help it…she had been waiting so long to see him and suddenly he was standing in front of her and it was all too much. She started to laugh hysterically, her hands held up helplessly in front of her.

'_err Rose?'_ George tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, smiling at her though not really understanding why she was laughing. _'What's so funny?'_

Rose couldn't stop the laughs that were pealing from her chest, she clapped a hand over her mouth to try to stem the flow but suddenly she found that she wasn't laughing anymore…it was tears streaming down her face and she was gasping for breath in between sobs that were wracking her body.

The smile slid from his face and was replaced instantly with alarm as she leaned against the door, trying to pull herself together. She didn't know why she was so emotional…she was a soldier for chrissakes.

'_I'm okay'_ she gasped out finally, wiping her eyes, her body aching as she tried to draw air into her wounded and deprived lungs. _'I'm just so happy to see you.'_

This was met with silence and Rose dragged her eyes up to meet his, sheepishly.

'_Oh my god._' George laughed, rubbing his hands over his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, '_you are acting just like a girl!'_

'_Well, I hate to break it to you George, but I am a girl.' _She laughed weakly but he just looked at her seriously,

'_I missed you_.' He said simply and Rose's laughter died in her throat.

'_George.._' she started and stopped. She needed to get this out and it didn't help that he was standing so close to her…looking at her with those eyes and that look that she knew so well. Taking a deep breath, she took a step closer to him.

'_I was wrong.'_ She whispered and George looked at her in surprise, she had said it so quietly that he thought he must have misheard her.

'_That night in the basement before everything that happened. I lied. I should have – I should have told you that day…I should have told you, but I – I thought it was too much. That we still had time after all of this was over. But after Haguenau, I realised that all of us are running out of time.' _

George's face had slackened in shock at her words. He could see that her hands were trembling and he could see a tear track its way down her cheek and his fingers itched to brush it away but instead he didn't move. He had to hear it from her.

'_I guess I just wanted you to know that…' _her voice caught and she took another deep breath before continuing. _'whatever happens next, I- I wanted you know how much I love you.'_

George sucked in a harsh breath and stared at her. She finally fucking admitted it. Rose felt her cheeks grow hot as he brought a hand up and ran it gently over her face and hair, skimming over the smooth surface of her skin with soft fingertips. She blinked as his fingers danced over the small scar on her cheek from D-Day, a memory of all that she had lost that day.

'_Flower'_ he whispered hoarsely, and her head whipped up at his use of her nickname. Her eyes were searching his, her face impossibly close to his. Her heart skipped a beat and then it started to pound fast and hard. She knew what his intention was; she knew that he was giving her time to back out.

Her gaze fell to his lips and she began to worry her lip. She was overwhelmed by the feeling of being so close to him and she felt a jolt of pain through her chest as her heartbeat sped up. Gasping slightly at the strain of her almost healed wound, she raised a hand up to press against the spot where she knew a small circular scar puckered on her skin.

'_Rose?'_ George grabbed her shoulders in concern and he ducked his head to look at her white face. '_what is it? What's wrong?'_

'_Feel this'_ Rose panted slightly and started to laugh, her breath heaving. Reaching out, she grabbed George's hand and held it against her chest, allowing his palm to feel the quick tempo of her heart.

George's face stiffened in alarm and his mouth opened in horror as Rose took a deep breath, getting her heart rate under control.

'_I think you're trying to kill me radioman._' She said finally, pulling George to sit next to her on the bench in the middle of the room. His face relaxed at her calm expression and he smiled slightly.

'_yeah, well, it wouldn't be the first time'_ He said sarcastically as his eyes searched hers.

'_All better_?' he asked finally, his hand still pressed against her heart.

Rose's gaze was locked to his and she nodded wordlessly, trying to read the expression in his dark brown eyes. She could see deep lines near his eyes and she could see the strain that he was under by the tenseness of his body. These last few months had been hard for him. Rose just sat and studied his face as if it was the last thing she'd ever see.

Finally, he bent his head to caress her lips. She clung to his shoulders, feeling weak-kneed at the mere contact. Her heart was still pounding, but no longer with nervous anticipation or pain. The kiss was thrilling her in a way that she had never thought possible. She felt both safe and treasured and dangerously wicked at the same time. It was almost like standing at the edge of a cliff and knowing that falling would be nothing to be afraid of. She was perched to jump.

'_Luz!'_ came a call from the other side of the door and the two of them broke apart. Rose could hear banging as Perco tried to get into the room. _'Stop playing grab fanny. Speirs wants you at CP._'

George groaned and leaned his forehead against hers. She could feel his breath soft on her face and Rose laughed.

'_Gimme a minute!'_ he yelled through the door which did nothing to appease Perco's knocking.

'_Always interrupted'_ she said lightly, pulling away reluctantly as George ran his hands through his hair.

'_Perco is trying to ruin my life._' He said flatly, 'I'm_ gonna kill him.'_

Rose stifled a giggle as the pounding on the door increased.

'_You'd better go George'_ she laughed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

George traced her jawline with a finger and Rose found herself leaning into his touch.

'_Captain Nixon's giving us a current affairs lecture in an hour…meet me then?' _

Smiling lightly, she pulled away and pulled back her hair which had fallen around her face, securing it tightly with her pins.

'_where else would I be?'_ she grinned, winking at him as he yanked open the door. Perco was standing on the other side, his fist still raised as if to knock.

'_For chrissakes Perc'_ George roared, stomping through the door, _'I said I was coming!'_

Perco just raised his eyebrow at George before sighting Rose standing in the middle of the room, her mouth stretched wide into a grin.

'_ROSIE!'_ he nearly shrieked and ran forward to engulf her in a tight hug. Rose laughed and her eyes widened as more men, having heard Perco's masculine yell, rushed to see the source of the commotion.

Rose felt like bursting into tears again as the men gathered around her and hugged her gently…treating her like a porcelain doll. The memory of her bleeding out in a dark French basement from a gunshot wound to the chest was obviously fresh in their minds as they patted her and called out greetings. She saw George slip out of the room after a moment with Perco and just before he turned, their eyes met over the crowd and Rose could see the faint smile play on his lips before he disappeared. After finally convincing the men that she was okay, she found that the crowd had parted for a latecomer. Looking up, she could see Tab's face relax as he glanced over her...taking in her healthy appearance. He seemed to sigh in relief at the sight of her and she found her legs moved on their own accord as she went into his outstretched arms. She remembered enough about that night to know that Tab was the one who carried her to safety and George had told her how he had covered her body with his, protecting her from harm. As he held her, Rose was filled with love for this man, for all the men around her. These were her men, her friends and her brothers.

* * *

Rose wandered around the German town for a while, gaping at the beautiful architecture and the amount of soldiers who filled the streets. She could see soldiers from all different nationalities…American, English, Australian and she swore that she saw a couple of Red Army soldiers on the other side of the street. Under all this hustle and bustle, there was a certain tense element to the atmosphere…the allied soldiers had occupied this position to control all the German soldiers who had surrendered and every so often, Rose would glimpse an SS POW being led down the street by MP's. She bumped into a few of her friends who were glad to see her. But by the time the allocated hour was up, Rose was exhausted and she ambled over to the assembly point where some of the men had gathered, waiting for Captain Nixon's current affairs lecture.

Plopping down in a rickety chair next to Tab, she glanced over her shoulder to see Liebgott shuffling some cards.

'_Dice Rosie?_' he asked holding out a card and Rose twisted in her chair to look at him.

'_Nah, not this time Joe…but I'll take a smoke if you got one?_'

Looking as if she had asked him for his first born child, Lieb reluctantly handed over the spare cigarette that Rose knew he always kept in his top pocket.

'_Thanks buddy_' she winked and spun back towards the front where Nixon was reading over a sheet of paper.

'_Can I have a cigarette?_' asked a replacement who was sitting in front of her and had watched the whole interaction. Rose smothered a laugh and glanced over her shoulder again.

'_who's he?'_ she asked, pointing her thumb at the young replacement whose baby face made Rose believe that he was barely eighteen.

'_O'Brian.'_ Tab spoke up when he saw Joe's shrug. Rose didn't blame him for not knowing the soldier's name. After this long…all the replacements seemed to blur together, they never seemed to last very long, so there was no point learning their names just to unlearn them later.

'_It's O'Keefe_.' The replacement corrected with a friendly grin at Rose. She instantly liked him, he reminded her of her little brother; over eager and boyish.

'_Apologies O'Keefe,_' Rose smiled back at him as she lit her cigarette and held it to her lips.

'_Dun you know those things'll kill yah?_' came a quiet voice from her right and Rose spun so fast to face her friend that she nearly fell off her chair.

'_Gene'_ she said warmly, holding out her small hand to the medic who held it tightly.

'_Good tah see yah in one piece Rosie'_ The Cajun man smiled at her in greeting.

'_Fit as a fiddle'_ she repeated her earlier words, aware that George had just sat down next to her. She was attuned to his movements and she felt her body instinctively turn towards his.

'_Good, I'm gettun sick of stitchin you up_.' He joked and Rose quirked an eyebrow at him. She could see that the dark haired medic was only half joking and her smile dropped. She cringed at the memory of the times he'd had to bandage or pull shrapnel out of her leg…or hold a hand to her wound to stop the blood flow. Shaking her head as if to erase the thought, Rose replastered the grin on her face.

'_I'll try my best Doc'_ she saluted him laughing as she turned back to the front.

'_Did I miss anything good?_' George whispered in her ear and Rose shook her head.

'_Nah, hasn't started yet.'_ She drawled, leaning back so that the chair was standing only on its two back legs, cigarette hanging from her lips.

'_Good'_ George leaned back on his chair and reached for the cards on the table behind them that Liebgott had just offered to her.

'_The Cooperative for American Remittance to Europe is assembling food packs to assist European families in dire need._'

Rose leant further back in her chair, feeling the sunlight warm her face. She was feeling relaxed and was looking forward to the train trip that they would be taking to get to the next objective. As she glanced up at the blue sky above her, Nixon's voice became a dull murmur as she enjoyed the quiet sounds of the men around her. Tab was humming a quiet tune under his breath and George was swearing softly at the hand he'd been dealt by Liebgott. As she opened her mouth to ask Tab what tune he was humming, Rose felt herself falling backwards. Her body jerked forward and the chair she was sitting on came down heavily on its too front legs. Looking around confusedly, Rose caught sight of Skinny who was sitting behind her, looking up at the sky, whistling innocently, his eyes determinedly avoiding hers.

As she caught his attention, she narrowed her eyes at the man and pointed at him, letting him know that he wasn't fooling anyone by his innocent act. He just grinned and flapped his hands at her, telling her wordlessly to face the front and leave him alone.

'_I'm sure you'll all be happy to know Oklahoma is still playing.'_

Rose looked at George excitedly, that was her favourite Broadway play and he knew it. Shooting her a wink, George's mouth curved into a smile and he reached up to take the cigarette out of his mouth before launching into song.

Not being able to help herself, Rose joined in and was soon followed by the rest of the men as George acted as conductor.

'_And the wavin' wheat can sure smell sweet..when the wind comes __…_' George signalled for them to stop singing and Rose fell silent to hear O'Keefe continue the verse by himself unknowingly.

'_right behind the rain'_ O'Keefe ended on a high note and Rose winced for the man as the men burst into laughter.

'_O'Keefe?'_ Pat Christenson called from behind him, _'you sitting on your bayonet?'_

A laugh burst out of Rose and she could see that George had thrown his head back in laughter. She leaned forward and patted O'Keefe sympathetically on the shoulder.

'_Why don't you leave the singing to Luz_.' She said as the boys erupted into more peals of laughter.

George leaned forward and placed a hand on her knee as he motioned to O'Keefe with his cigarette.

'_Unless you wanna do "Surrey with the Fringe on Top." O'Keefe.' _He laughed as he sat back. Rose shot him a quick look and she saw him shoot her a quick smile before picking up his cards with his other hand. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw Perco watching the two of them with a frown on his face. Confused, she tried to get his attention but he refused to catch her eye, his face troubled.

'_Ohh'_ Nixon groaned from the front and Rose looked at him in surprise, she had almost forgotten the officer was there. '_Rita Hayworth's getting married.'_

She grinned as the men all around her groaned and Tab spoke up from next to her.

'_Oh Rita, say it isn't true.'_

Rose wasn't interested in Rita Hayworth and she leaned over in her seat to spy George's cards. He was playing against Joe and Johnny Martin and by the looks of it, he needed all the help he could get.

'_apparently the Krauts forgot to blow up one of their bridges when they headed back over the line.'_ Nixon continued and this had all of the boy's attention, any mistake a Kraut made was a small victory to them. Rose felt George remove his hand that had been tapping against her knee comfortably and she looked up at Nixon seriously.

'_I guess the boys in the 17__th__ Airbourne did okay after all._' He finished and a ripple of satisfaction wove through the crowd.

'_ah, we'd be in Berlin by now sir, if it was us instead of them' _George shouted out and the men around him leaned forward to clap him on the shoulder. Rose knew that they all personally agreed with George. Easy was able to achieve things that other company's couldn't. And if the 17th was doing okay…Easy could've done better.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Easy was mobilised into trains. Their objective was South Germany and Bavaria…they were going to take Hitler's personal residence…the Eagle's Nest. The men had been told that the trip would take over 200 kilometres through four different countries. The German railway system had been so heavily bombed by the allied forces that they needed to detour through Holland, Luxembourg, France and Belgium.

Rose had loved riding on the train. It was late April and it was Spring so the countryside was beautiful and it gave her an opportunity to appreciate the scenery of the countries that she had fought in over the past war…scenery that had been tarnished and destroyed by war, blood and tears. Rose tried not to think about all the men who they'd had to leave in these countries…buried so far from home.

The men spent most of their days sleeping, singing and smoking cigarettes. Late in the train trip, they passed through the town of Bastogne and all who had fought there were shocked at the destruction still evident there…months after the heavy fighting. She could see the ruins of the destroyed church and she found herself blinking back tears as she remembered that horrible night and the sacrifices that two of her friends had made to help her escape from the building. Thomas and Jake. She'd accepted that she'd probably never find out what happened to the both of them. She didn't know how either of them could have survived the explosion.

She caught Gene's eye from across the carriage and she could see him remembering as well. He was the one who had found the nurse Renee dead in the carnage of the church…he was also the one who had to give the news to the rest of the men when Rose was missing in action…presumed dead. Rose and Gene would always share a special connection because of that place and they both knew that it was something that would stay with them for the rest of their lives.

As they passed through the outskirts of the town that they had fought so hard to protect from the oncoming German forces, Rose found it strange to see green rolling fields instead of the dark, ominous forest that they all remembered so vividly. The weather was warm and even in the bright sunshine, Rose shivered at the memory of the cold, white snow.

She had been lying on the open carriage with her legs dangling off of the side. George was close by, as he had always been since she had admitted her feelings to him. He was playing cards with Tab on the other side of the carriage and every so often, he would look up at her and wink. Rose had taken off her thick jacket and was lying there in her white tee-shirt, just enjoying the sunshine while the gentle rocking of the carriage was making her drowsy.

'_Whatcha doin Rosie?_' came a familiar voice and Rose glanced up languidly to see Babe settling in beside her, hanging his legs off of the side just like her.

'_sunbathin'_ she answered simply and closed her eyes_, 'I'm trying to work on my tan.'_

'_Oh'_ came the only reply and Rose lifted herself up onto her elbows and looked at her friend. Usually a comment regarding her appearance would be rewarded with a wise crack of some sort. The boys loved to remind her of how much of a girl she was.

'_we haven't really talked have we Babe?_' she asked the red head who looked unusually solemn. She could hear Popeye start up another verse of the song 'Roll me Over in the Clover' from the next carriage over but Babe just looked out over the countryside in front of them.

'_I never thanked you for saving me that night.'_ She added quietly.

'_I thought you were dead Rosie…dead right in front of me…bleeding out onto the floor. You shoulda gone first…I shouldn't have let that dirty Kraut getcha.' _

'_I'm okay Babe…I'm just fine.'_ She murmured softly, the other men were shooting glances at the two of them, overhearing some of the conversation and they had started to move out of earshot to the other end of the carriage…giving them some privacy. Rose could see George looking at her with concern and she just gave him a half smile. She wasn't the only one with scars from that night.

'_How's the arm?'_ she asked, touching his shoulder softly and Babe swung around to face her, his eyes haunted by the memories of Haugenau.

'_He had his hands around your throat…you couldn't breathe…I-I tried to get to you..I tried to stop them.' _Rose could see Babe wringing his hands together anxiously and she reached out and wrapped her fingers around his large hand, stilling his movements.

'_You saved me Babe. You stopped them.'_ She said firmly, looking into his eyes. '_They shot you for trying to save me.' _

Babe blinked furiously and then looked back out onto the Ardennes Forest that they were passing through.

'_Do you remember Julian?'_ he asked softly and Rose gripped his hand tighter at the mention of the young replacements name that they had lost in Bastogne; the day she had been wounded in the woods.

'_Of course I do._' She answered, following his gaze into dark forest.

'_Me too.'_

* * *

A few nights later, as the train crossed into South Germany, the men were sleeping in the open carriages. It was a warm night and they didn't need blankets so they just stretched out under the stars. Rose was tucked in next to George in the corner of the carriage. They were both lying on their backs and Rose had been pointing out all the different constellations to him, he had been so impressed that Rose had decided to make up a few.

'_and that arc of stars…see? One, two, three; make up the rainbow constellation.'_

'_rainbow constellation?_' George sounded sceptical as he studied the three stars that she had pointed out to him.

'_Yep.'_ She answered innocently, grinning up at the clear night sky above her.

'_You're talking crazy Flower, I think you've gotta stop._' He said, turning on his side, a daring, provocative glint in his eyes, challenging her.

Rose grinned and blinked at him.

'_Make me.'_ She murmured and George bit back a laugh and stole a quick kiss from her before settling back down onto his mat. They needed to get a good night's sleep before they stopped in the morning. Tomorrow they would be reaching the German town of Ludwigshafen which sat on the banks of the River Rhine. That was where the train line ended and Easy Company would be travelling in trucks the rest of the way.

* * *

please review


	52. Chapter 52

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **immortalrmy, FireIsLove, ****Brown eyed mickey, sesshysgirl12321 and**** the everchanging.**

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

'_You're talking crazy Flower, I think you've gotta stop._' He said, turning on his side, a daring, provocative glint in his eyes, challenging her.

Rose grinned and blinked at him.

'_Make me.'_ She murmured and George bit back a laugh and stole a quick kiss from her before settling back down onto his mat. They needed to get a good night's sleep before they stopped in the morning. Tomorrow they would be reaching the German town of Ludwigshafen which sat on the banks of the River Rhine. That was where the train line ended and Easy Company would be travelling in trucks the rest of the way.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

George had found a baseball somehow and was occupying himself by chucking the ball back and forth with Bull. Rose knew that she should be used to George's resourcefulness by now, but she was still surprised at the appearance of a baseball mitt to go along with the ball.

The men had only a short stop before having to load up supplies onto the trucks before heading out of Ludwigshafen. Rose was helping Webster lift crates onto the back of one of the army trucks with Malarkey and they could both see George chucking his ball around casually as he stood around talking to Bull.

'_I think that's the last one Rosie'_ Webster panted as he heaved the wooden box up and Rose leaned against the side of the vehicle and wiped her sweating forehead with the back of her hand.

'_Thank Christ for that'_ Malark mimicked Rose and took out his canteen and handed it to her.

'_I dunno how he does it._' She muttered, jerking her head in George's direction. At that moment, he glanced over at her and winked. Unable to help herself, Rose grinned back at him.

'_Lucky bastard'_ moaned Malarkey as another vehicle pulled up behind them.

'_Shoulda been a radiotech'_ Webster muttered, shooting a glare in George's direction.

'_What the hell is that_?' Rose asked, looking at the oddly shaped truck. It looked like a boat but it had wheels and the men had started to load more supplies onto it.

'_it's one of those new trucks that can go in water…they landed on Normandy in those.' _Webster explained… '_I think they're called DUKW's_.'

The sound of someone shouting interrupted them and Rose pushed herself off the truck and looked towards the officers where she could see Captain Nixon throwing his helmet into his jeep in a fit of temper.

'_it's my dog. She's taking my dog'_ he was shouting and the men around him fell silent.

'_Let's go, load it up, come on!'_ yelled Christenson clapping his hands at the men.

'_Hey Perconte_,' Spiers appeared out of nowhere, unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth, _'got a lighter?'_

'_no sir, I don't smoke._' He answered as Speirs turned to Rose

'_Where we going sir?'_ she asked and he grinned.

'_We're going to the Alps'_ he answered and held out his hand to her, _'now let me see that lighter.'_

'_The Alps?'_ Perco repeated, looking confused as Rose reluctantly handed over her lighter.

'_that near Berlin sir_?' asked Bull coming to stand next to her.

'_nope'_ Speirs said, lighting his cigarette and Rose just watched forlornly as he tucked her precious lighter into his pocket.

'_that's in Bavaria'_ murmured Webster from behind Speirs and the men turned to look at him, _'birthplace of national socialism.'_

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Rose spun to see George coming to stand next to her, tossing the ball from one hand to the other.

Shooting her a quick smile, George turned to Speirs looking thoughtful

'_So, that means no drop into Berlin?'_

The men around them fell silent, waiting to hear Speirs' reply. There had been a lot of rumours flying around about where they were headed and Rose knew that most of them were dying to take Berlin, especially the replacements who hadn't had a jump yet.

'_nope, no drop into Berlin'_ Speirs answered, raising his voice to address the rest of Easy, _'Hitler sent the Waffen SS into the mountains to repel all the invaders_.'

Rose exchanged a smile with Bull at the term 'invaders.' It made it sound like they had already won the war. Rose turned back to finish hearing Speirs explain their objective.

'_He wants to start a guerrilla war_.' He finished as the men started to climb onto the back of the trucks, ready to head out.

'_Invaders_.' Bull drawled, shouldering his rifle, _'damn, I like the sound of that_.'

'_Come on Bull'_ Rose laughed and stepped towards the trucks. She wasn't game enough to try out those new-fangled DUKW's and she stood there staring unhappily at the vehicle in front of her.

'_Well, they'll die to the last man trying'_ Speirs stated grimly before turning away.

'_Sir,'_ Perco spoke out, making Speirs turn back to face them.

'_what?'_ the company commander asked, looking impatient.

'_Rosie's lighter'_ Perco said simply, holding out his hand as he stood on the truck tray.

Rose glanced up at him as George climbed up onto the truck.

Speirs pulled the lighter out of his pocket and looked down at it for a moment, contemplating it.

'_All right, nice lighter.'_ He said finally, tossing it to Rose who caught it with a grateful look at her friend.

'_Thanks'_ she called, tucking the lighter away as the last man pulled himself onto the truck. She took a deep breath and looked up as a hand was held out to her.

'_I hate trucks'_ she moaned as she took Janovec's outstretched hand as he helped her onto the back of the truck and she settled down next to George.

'_It could be worse,'_ Perco stated, pulling his toothbrush out of his pocket.

'_Let me guess,'_ George spoke up, _'it could be raining_.'

Rose rolled her eyes before nudging Liebgott who was on her other side for a cigarette.

'_Exactly'_ Perco said seriously as the truck started forward with a violent lurch.

Closing her eyes, Rose leaned her head back against the clapboard as the men started to sing 'He Ain't Gonna Jump No More.' They continued to sing it for the next half an hour as the convey winded their way out of the town and through the forest.

* * *

Rose could hear Liebgott strike up a conversation next to her with Webster about what they were going to do once they got home.

'_I'm gonna make a killing from all those fucking sailors coming home ya know'_ she heard Joe drawl. She couldn't see him through her closed eyes but she could tell that the soldier was excited by the way his elbow kept bumping into hers. '_then I'm gonna find me a nice Jewish girl with great big soft titties…' _he paused as the men in the back of the truck fell silent. Rose opened her eyes slowly to see O'Keefe blushing at her and the rest of the replacements avoiding her eye.

Trying to hide a grin, Rose turned to Joe and met his smirking face with a stern expression.

'_annnnd?'_ she drawled, shaking her finger at him, a smile playing on the corner of her lips.

'_and a smile to die for_.' Joe answered obediently, giving her a wink before turning back to Webster.

Rose twisted in her seat to see George grinning at her. He was still tossing the ball and he had an expression on his face that Rose knew and feared. George was bored and when he was bored, he needed entertainment. Taking immediate action, Rose leaned over George who was sitting next to Janovec. Without even looking at him, Rose knew that George was smirking at her, enjoying the closeness of her body pressed against his. Trying to hide her own smile, Rose focused on Janovec who was pouring over a newspaper. She tried to read an excerpt but she found that it was all in German.

'_Janovec, whatcha reading?_' she asked curiously but the soldier, being too engrossed in his article, didn't spare her a glance.

Rose leant back and shrugged at George who wasn't to be deterred.

'_Janovec?_' he asked, still tossing his ball. Rose reached across and plucked the baseball from his mitt and rolled it over in her hands, remembering the feel of it that had been long forgotten, from summers spent playing ball at home.

George finally caught Janovec's attention and he looked up, disgruntled at the interruption.

'_an article_.' He answered shortly before burying his head back into the paper. George looked at Rose incredulously and she shrugged again.

'_No shit_,' George pressed, '_what's it about_?'

'_Its about why we're fighting the war_.' Janovec finally answered. Rose began to toss the baseball experimentally from hand to hand, listening distractedly to George's interrogation of Janovec.

'_why are we fighting the war Janovec?'_ George asked and Rose saw Liebgott and Webster pause in their conversation to listen to his answer.

'_It seems that the Germans are bad_.' Janovec answered seriously, glancing briefly at George and Rose before turning back to the paper. '_very bad_.' He repeated.

'_ya don't say?'_ Rose spoke up sarcastically, _' the German's are bad huh?'_

George looked up and called out to Perco who was still cleaning his teeth.

'_Hey Frank, this guy's reading an article that say's that the Germans…_' he paused for effect and Rose giggled. '_are bad.'_

'_Learn something new every day huh?_' Rose murmured before wrapping her hand around the baseball tightly. The continual jolting of the truck over the rough roads was making her feel nauseous and she closed her eyes again. She really hated trucks.

After a moment, Rose felt George's hand close over hers gently and she could feel his thumb trace semi-circles on her skin. Rose knew that she was missing the picturesque scenery of Germany, but she was just so sleepy and eventually the sound of the men's banter around her dulled to a quiet murmur as she began to drop off. Without realising it, Rose's head dropped to rest on George's shoulder and she was lulled to sleep by the comforting rumbling of his torso as he spoke. Feeling her weight on his shoulder, George paused in his conversation to smile slightly, before continuing his conversation with Perco.

* * *

Rose woke with a jolt and sat upright in a panic, not realising where she was. They were still in the trucks but they had reached a highway of some sort and Rose could see rows and rows of men marching down the causeway in the opposite direction. She could see the rest of the men watching the marching soldiers solemnly and in silence, and she tapped George on the shoulder to find out what was happening.

'_It's the German Army surrendering'_ he said quietly and Rose looked up in shock. There were thousands and thousands of the men. She was shocked at how proudly they all marched, as if defeat couldn't break their spirit. She was filled with awe at the sight of such a mighty military force. Suddenly, Webster jumped up from where he had been sitting and stood with an anguished look on his face.

'_Hey You!_' he shouted_, 'that's right, you stupid Kraut bastards!'_

'_Web'_ Rose called softly, trying to tug him back down into his seat but he shook her off as he kept yelling at the Kraut officers who were being transported on the back of a wagon.

'_say hello to Ford! And General fucking Motors!_'

'_Web, sit down!_' she repeated, as the only sound that any of them could hear was the thousands of footsteps marching and Webster's shouting. She looked around at the rest of the men to help her restrain Web but they were just sitting there, watching him.

'_You stupid fascist pigs! Look at you! You have horses…what were you thinking?'_

Rose was finally able to get a strong hold on Web and pull him back down to his seat firmly.

'_That's enough Webster_.' She ordered quietly, nudging him in concern as he put his head in his hands, '_give it a rest.'_

'_Dragging our asses halfway around the world…' _he muttered, pulling his head up to look at the Krauts who were still silent.' _interrupting our lives..'_

Suddenly he stood up again and nearly threw himself out of the back of the truck but he hung onto the top railing as he started to yell again, his words cutting Rose to the core.

'_FOR WHAT!? You ignorant servile scum! WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE DOING HERE?'_

This time, Rose couldn't move and she sat silently in her seat watching Webster as he asked the Germans, asked the officers, asked God…why they were there. What was the point of it all? Why were they even here? Glancing up, she locked eyes with Skinny who just looked at her sadly. No one was able to answer Webster because no-one knew.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Easy Company passed through small country villages. The convoy of trucks and tanks and DUK's filled the air with a dull roar which brought the locals out running to see them. Eventually Rose got bored with watching the local people who were lining the roads. Most of them were silent, regarding the American troops with a sort of solemn acceptance. Rose didn't know whether to wave in greetings to them or to point her rifle at them. She could see young men, blonde and strong, in the crowds and it made her uneasy. Their convoy was such an easy target for an ambush or sabotage. It wasn't until they reached the outskirts of the towns and began to head towards open fields that Rose finally relaxed and let Skinny coax her into a game of cards. As their truck passed a long shed that was close to the road, the end doors burst open with a crack and three German soldiers stumbled out with their hands on their heads.

'_Krauts!_' yelled O'Keefe lifting his gun in a panic and the rest of the men turned in their seats to see two French soldiers order the German's to kneel.

Rose knew what was coming and she lowered her eyes from the scene in front of them to the wooden planks of the truck's floor.

As a loud crack filled the air, her fingers tightened around the thin cardboard of the playing cards. She heard O'Keefe gasp loudly as two more shots followed. The rest of the men were silent. Finally getting her emotions in check, Rose looked up slowly to see O'Keefe still staring back at the three bodies that were lying on the road.

'_O'Keefe?_' Rose spoke quietly, giving her cards back to Skinny. All of sudden, she didn't feel like playing anymore.

The young replacement turned to look at her and Rose nearly flinched at the condemning look in his eyes. As his eyes flickered to Perconte next to him, Rose saw Perco shrug and O'Keefe's expression just grew more shocked. He turned back to lock eyes with her again and Rose felt disgust at herself and the other men's lack of reaction to the execution that had just occurred in front of them. She was shocked at how hardened they all had become. How seeing three men's brains blown out in didn't even make some of them blink. Rose swallowed thickly and looked down at her hands, hands that had taken lives, hands that had been covered in blood.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a cigarette being held out to her. It was George. As their eyes met, he regarded her solemnly before leaning his elbows onto his knees, lighting up his own cigarette. Rose watched him as he looked up to meet O'Keefe's accusing eyes calmly. Liebgott who was sitting next to George watched the exchange and grinned before throwing George's baseball into the air, watching as the ball fell back into his outstretched hand.

George's eyes flickered to Rose again as he lit his cigarette, his brow furrowed in thought and she felt a little better in the knowledge that he was just as unsettled as she was. At that moment, Rose felt a droplet fall onto her hand and she glanced up in surprise. Another drop hit her cheek, sending the cold wetness sliding down her cheek.

'_Gahdammit'_ she muttered, hunching her soldiers as more drops began to fall from the sky, harder and faster than before.

'_I could hate you Frank Perconte'_ George spoke and Rose glared at the small Italian soldier.

'_What?'_ he protested; his voice loud over the sound of the rain.

'_It could be worse_… _it could be raining.'_ Rose mimicked his earlier words and then groaned as a flash of lightning sliced across the sky. The men on the truck sprang up and tried to unroll the tarpaulin that was used to create a cover for them. As they secured the waterproof fabric over their heads, Rose wringed out her hair which was now soaking and plastered to her face.

'_Cigarette_?' George offered her another one and she took it gladly, listening to the rain pound down outside. The truck lurched unpleasantly in the mud of the road and Rose buried her face in her hands. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

They reached the town of Landsberg a few hours later and Rose was ecstatic to get out of the truck to stretch her legs. Almost immediately, Lipton found her with the order that she was to lead a small patrol through the woods outside of the town. Rose was disappointed, the men were being billeted out into the big old houses and she was looking forward to finding a place to curl up and sleep.

Sighing, she gave Lip a quick smile and walked towards the small grassy area where some of the men had gathered.

'_Whats the news Rosie?_' asked Bull from where he was leaning against one of the parked trucks, a cigar hanging from his mouth.

'_Speirs wants us to clear the woods'_ she said carefully as she picked her way through the men who were sprawled on the ground, enjoying the sunshine.

'_Who's us?'_ came Skinny's voice from her left and Rose rolled her eyes at her friend.

'_He wants Bull,_' she nodded at the large sergeant, _'Perconte, Sisk, O'Keefe and Luz.'_

A loud groan came from her right and Rose looked across to see George's familiar face which was screwed up in what looked like distress.

'_We're moving out in 5 minutes boys. Look sharp'_ she ordered before making her way to George and plopping down on the wet grass next to him.

'_Whatsamatter Luzie?' _she spoke his old nickname that she hadn't used since Holland.

He was muttering under his breath as lay on his back, eyes closed with his hands behind his head. Rose bit back a laugh as she looked at him.

'_George, George, GEORGE_!' she tried again to get the radioman's attention without success.

At the lack of response from him, Rose started to talk. She knew that her babbling would drive him crazy and so she started to discuss the merits of lipstick. Eventually, his mutterings silenced but George made no move or acknowledgement that he could hear her. Exhausting the topic of lipstick, Rose moved onto the different shades of eye shadow that she owned…all probably still lined up on her bureau back home, collecting dust. She could see Perco next to her sitting and listening attentively to her. Liebgott who was on the other side of Perco had his mouth open with a slightly dazed expression. She could see some of the other men break off their conversations and begin to listen to her as she finished explaining how to apply the eye shadow to the various parts of the eye lid.

As Rose finished a sentence and took a breath, George finally spoke, his voice dry with amusement.

'_Rose?_' he asked.

'_Yes George?_' she feigned innocence.

'_would you please shut up for five seconds?'_

At his words, some of the men began to laugh and George sat up slowly, blinking at her.

'_Me?'_ she was outraged, _'You talk more than I do.'_

George winked and got to his feet, picking up his rifle from where it had sat next to him, '_yeah, well, you're more annoying.'_

* * *

The woods around Landsberg made Rose's skin crawl. There was something about it that made her jumpy and she just clutched her rifle tighter to her chest as she stepped over a fallen log.

'_O'Keefe'_ Bull's voice sounded sharply from behind them and Rose spun quickly, lifting up her rifle with her finger on the trigger.

'_Sarge'_ O'Keefe yelled, holding up his hands and Rose relaxed, breathing hard.

'_Why are you so jumpy?'_ George muttered to her as he fell into step next to her. Rose didn't look at him; her eyes were too busy scanning the woods around them for movement. Shrugging to himself, he kept walking, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. Rose could smell the acrid scent of the smoke and it made her uneasy.

'_Hey, George_.' Came Perco's voice, making Rose jump again.

'_yeah?'_ George answered, giving her a sideways glance that questioned her shook her head at her own silliness and took a step sideways to nudge Skinny who was peering into the woods with a serious expression on his normall smiling face.

'_Hey Skinny'_ she spoke quietly, falling into step next to the soldier.

'_Still thinking about that make-up crap you left behind_?' Skinny said absently as a snapping twig made his head snap towards the sound. Rose was comforted that he felt just as anxious as she did.

'_Nah, takes too long.'_ She tried to keep her voice even.

'_Yeah, well...the dirt and grime of war looks better anyways.' _Skinny replied, just as casually but his fingers which had tightened around his rifle had turned white, betraying his concern of their surroundings.

'_You feel it too?_' she asked, her voice nearly a whisper and the soldier finally turned his head to look at her, his eyes unreadable.

'_Yeah.'_ He murmured as George and Perco's conversation floated towards them.

'_This kinda remind you of Bastogne?'_ Perco asked the radioman who was blowing smoke out of his mouth. George looked at Perco incredulously and took a moment before he answered and Rose could detect the sarcasm in his voice.

' _Yeah, now that you mention it. Except, of course, there's no snow. We got warm grub in our bellies. And the trees aren't fuckin' __explodin' __from Kraut artillery, but yeah, Frank. Other than that, it's a lot like Bastogne.'_

Blatanly oblivious to his sarcasm, Perco nodded in affirmation.

' _Right?' _he drawled as George rolled his eyes, Rose's lips quirked in a smile and she waved at Bull, catching his attention.

' _Bull, smack him for me, please?' _she called softly as George and Skinny let out a chuckle.

Grinning slightly, Bull leaned forward and tapped the small soldier on the back of the helmet.

' _Thank you.' _George muttered, winking at Rose as they walked forward.

* * *

Something was wrong. And as the small group walked deeper into the dark woods, Rose knew that the rest of the men felt it too. They had fallen silent and each man was holding his rifle out in front of him.

'_It sure is quiet.'_ O'Keefe observed quietly and Rose looked up. There was no sound, no birds, animals bugs…nothing. The only sound that pierced the still air was their boots crunching on the leaves and twigs on the forest floor.

'_Something's not right_.' She murmured, as she turned on the spot slowly, trying to get a full view of her surroundings. The back of her neck was prickling and she had a strong feeling of…the only way to describe it was 'wrongness.' Her intuition was screaming at her to get the hell out of there.

'_They're right fellas_.' George spoke quietly as Bull shot her a quick glance. The men froze in unison and stood there, examining their surroundings…waiting for some sort of movement. The feeling of unease increased tenfold and Rose cocked her rifle. If there were enemy soldiers out there, they needed to be ready. At the sharp sound, the rest of the men followed and the sounds of bolts sliding into place filled the forest before settling back into silence.

Slowly, the small group began to walk forward. Rose could see the men placing their feet down carefully with each step, trying to minimize the noise. The smell of burning filled her nose and Rose turned to George impatiently.

'_Can you put your damn smoke out?_' She snapped but the words fell from her mouth as she saw that his cigarette was long gone and he was looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

'_I can smell it too Rosie._' Skinny muttered and Rose closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling the sickly sweet smell. It wasn't cigarette smoke, she realised instantly, her eyes snapping open.

'_Where the hell is it coming from?'_ muttered Perconte as Rose stepped forward. She thought she could see something between the trees…a structure of some sort. Motioning them forward, the men followed her, their rifles aimed high and their eyes darting around, searching for danger. Still in the safety of the trees, the small group halted and stared. In front of them was a fence of some kind. It was about 12 feet high with posts about eight feet apart. Between the posts was extra heavy fencing, like chicken wire, but stronger. The posts were made out of unpeeled trees, just cut and put in the ground.

Without a spoken order, the men all stepped forward to the edge of the tree line, their rifles dropping at the sight in front of them. It seemed to be a big compound of some sort, planned out with low buildings about twelve feet apart. There were rows and rows of buildings. Some of which had smoke rising from their burnt out ruins.

'_Jeesus Christ.'_ Skinny swore but Rose didn't look at her friend, her eyes were transfixed in front of her. She could see movement and she took a few steps closer. Out of the buildings came a creature that was too thin to be human and it was soon followed by more. As the creatures came closer, Rose recoiled in horror. They were humans…but so shrunken and wasted that they were beyond recognizing. Rose could see that they had their arms outstretched and they were crowding at the fence line, calling out to them feebly in a language that Rose didn't understand. They were all dressed the same in what looked like blue striped pyjamas and through the open shirts, Rose could see that they were all men…men whose skin was stretched so tightly over their bodies that she could count their individual ribs and gave them the appearance of skulls. She heard the sound of someone vomiting behind her and she felt someone come to stand next to her. Rose caught her breath in shock. She bit her lip and tasted salt blood. She screwed her hands into fists so tight that her nails cut her palms.

'_Ohmygod_.' George muttered.

'_What is this place?'_ she breathed as the men behind the fence tried to reach for her, calling her to help them.

'_Rose, Luz, back up.'_ Bull called from behind them and she swung around to see equal expressions of horror on the soldier's faces. But none of them made a move to step forward. She could see O'Keefe bent over, retching up the remains of his stomach, and Skinny who staring up at the barbed fence in confusion, as if he couldn't comprehend what was happening.

Turning back, Rose spied the gate…an entrance into the compound. Ignoring the protests from George and the men behind her, Rose sprang forward and yanked at the huge metal padlock which prevented her from opening the gate.

'_we need to help them!'_ she was yelling, tears pouring down her face as she tried to pull uselessly at the padlock, '_we need to get them out of there.'_

She was oblivious to George who had come up behind her and was trying to pull her away gently.

'_Luz, hold her…Perco go for help._' Skinny ordered, his face grim.

Perco just looked at the haggard faces lining the fence, his mouth open in horror; the sound of Rose's cries had dulled as George led her to the tree line and away from the fence.

'_PERCONTE'_ he yelled…_'NOW!_', Skinny grabbed the smaller man by the shoulder and forcefully pushed him towards the road where he took off at a run.

In that moment, the wind changed direction and the smell emanating from the camp hit the soldiers with full force and they all gagged. It was the smell of cooked flesh, and the smell of death that they all recognized.

'_Jeesus christ'_ George swore, pressing Rose's face into his chest to protect her from the sight and smell of what was in front of them.

* * *

please review


	53. Chapter 53

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **immortalrmy, FireIsLove, Brown eyed mickey, sesshysgirl12321, Liliesshadow and the everchanging.**

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

'_we need to help them!'_ she was yelling, tears pouring down her face as she tried to pull uselessly at the padlock, '_we need to get them out of there.'_

She was oblivious to George who had come up behind her and was trying to pull her away gently.

'_Luz, hold her…Perco go for help._' Skinny ordered, his face grim.

Perco just looked at the haggard faces lining the fence, his mouth open in horror; the sound of Rose's cries had dulled as George led her to the tree line and away from the fence.

'_PERCONTE'_ he yelled…_'NOW!_', Skinny grabbed the smaller man by the shoulder and forcefully pushed him towards the road where he took off at a run.

In that moment, the wind changed direction and the smell emanating from the camp hit the soldiers with full force and they all gagged. It was the smell of cooked flesh, and the smell of death that they all recognized.

'_Jeesus christ'_ George swore, pressing Rose's face into his chest to protect her from the sight and smell of what was in front of them.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

The forest behind her felt unnatural, so silent and so still. It was like the horrors in front of her had scared away every living thing. There was nothing that they could do while they waited for Perconte to return. They couldn't help the poor creatures on the other side of the fence who were calling out to them, their arms strained through the fence as if pleading with them. The sight and the smells coming from the compound were appalling and the small patrol of men didn't know what to do or where to start. Bull and O'Keefe were crouch by the perimeter of the fence, the sergeant was staring at the ground in disgust with his back turned on the compound behind him, Rose could see his lips moving slightly and she realised that he was praying; having his own discussion with God. O'Keefe was standing close to the fence and was trying to communicate with the men who were trapped but Rose could see that he was having no luck as the young replacement didn't know any language other than English and the men in the pyjamas clearly didn't understand him. Nevertheless, it didn't stop O'Keefe from trying and the sounds of his reedy voice could be heard as he asked question after question and tried to provide some reassuring words to the men.

Skinny was sitting next to her, close to a large pile of logs that had been milled. He was watching O'Keefe while George was standing next to an abandoned train that they had all missed as they entered the clearing. He was tugging on the huge handles of the doors of the carriage but it wouldn't budge. Rose could see his face strained with exertion as he tried to ignore what was happening behind the fence. She knew that it was his way of coping with the situation…to give himself something that he could fix, some action that he could perform. She knew that he hated to feel useless and that was exactly what they were as they waited on Perconte to bring help.

'_I don't understand,_' she whispered, finally breaking the silence between them, looking down at her hands, '_why are they in there? Who are they?'_

'_Criminals maybe?' _Skinny spoke softly as he watched an emaciated single figure try walking backwards and forwards in front of the gate, his wasted hands up to his face. Rose could hear him wailing, the sound making her shiver.

'_They don't look like criminals.'_ She murmured as her eyes examined the shrunken starved bodies in front of her. She couldn't tell the difference between them. Their appearance was so that there were no distinguishing features that set any individual apart from the others. All of their heads were crudely shaven and they were all dressed in identical blue striped pyjamas.

'_Christ, they don't even look like humans.'_ Skinny replied, his voice full of repulsion.

Feeling a presence settle down next to her, Rose leaned into George, as if seeking comfort from him.

'_Who the hell could do this to someone?_' George asked, his voice tight with emotion and Rose slipped her hand into his which was placed loosely on his knee. His fingers immediately tightened around hers, showing Rose how much all of this was affecting him. Neither Skinny nor Rose answered his question and it was left hanging in the air…air that was sickening thick with the scent of sweet putrid burning.

* * *

It didn't take Perconte long to get help. The faint sounds of trucks could be heard in the distance and Rose sprang to her feet, quickly followed by Skinny and George. She swung her rifle off of her back as a horrifying though crossed her mind. What if it wasn't Perconte returning? What if it was whoever had locked these men behind the fence? Glancing quickly around her, Rose could see that the other men had had similar thoughts and were all holding their rifles as they stood still, listening to the sound of the vehicles drawing closer.

As a lone jeep burst into the clearing from the small access road, Rose heaved a sigh of relief as she recognized the familiar faces of Perco and Winters. She could see Captain Nixon and Captain Speirs in the jeep as well and all of the officers were staring at the compound with shocked expressions. As if from nowhere, more trucks entered the clearing and Rose heard men cursing and exclaiming in confusion as they laid eyes on what she had been staring at for the last hour or so.

As the men descended from the trucks and come close to the fence line, the small group of officers approached Rose and the rest of the small patrol who were standing in front of the gate. Rose could see that the men of Easy had stopped, leaving a small distance between them and the men behind the fence as if too horrified to come any closer. The clearing was silent…neither American soldier nor the strange emaciated men in the striped pyjamas made a sound as Winters strode forward, his eyes wide as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'_Open it up'_ he ordered finally and Rose turned to Perco who carrying a large cutting tool. Waving him forward, she watched as he snapped open the large lock of the gate and threw the chain and padlock away into the dirt as if it disgusted him to touch it.

'_Stand back, give us some room!'_ Christenson ordered the trapped men as he and Perco began to push open the large doors and Rose could see the shocked expressions on the wasted faces as they pressed forward.

As Easy Company walked through the main gate, they were bombarded with an onslaught of sights and smells. Rose could hear more than one soldier turn away and empty the contents of his stomach.

In the corner of the compound, Rose could see an open shed that, at first glance, appeared as if it had logs piled underneath it. Staring at the pile intently, Rose suddenly realised that they weren't logs…they were bodies. Hundreds and hundreds of bodies piled on top of each other.

'_Maybe you should stay out here Rose?'_ George suggested gently, his hand still wrapped protectively around her fingers. '_Winter's would have enough men.'_

Rose pulled her trembling mouth into a firm line. Squaring her shoulders, she shook her head and strode forward through the gates. Rose could hear the constant sound of low moaning and sobbing. She could see one shrunken man on his knees with his hands held up to the sky and he was wailing in anguish and grief. The sound made Rose feel sick to her stomach.

As she entered the compound, Rose was surrounded by the men. She could feel their hands tugging weakly at her sleeve as she walked forward uncertainly. Pale fingers clung onto the rough fabric of her army combat uniform. The number of men clambering around her was unsettling and she could see just how tightly the skin was stretched over their bones, how pale their faces were and how their mouths bled from malnutrition. The way that they stared at her blankly made her flinch. They were the eyes of men who had seen things that the soul could never heal from. They had suffered in a way that no creature should have ever had to have suffered. The scent of smoke filled her nostrils and burning ruins of buildings caught Rose's attention and, as she extracted herself gently from the hold that the prisoners had on her sleeve, she made her way towards a crater where a structure had once stood. She could hear some of the men yelling for Liebgott behind her. He was one of the few soldiers in the company who could speak fluent German.

All of sudden, Rose understood why the burning had smelt so strange to her as she sat outside the fence…she could see the mangled blackened remains of bodies…their limbs twisted in agony. There had been more piles of bodies like the ones she'd seen stacked under the shed…but these piles had been set on fire. They had tried to burn the bodies.

It was a sweet putrid smell that lingered in the air around her. It seeped underneath her fingernails and she could feel it staining through her uniform. The smoke felt heavy on her skin and she felt bile rise in her throat as she breathed in the sweetness. Another building to her left caught her eye. Unlike the other huts where men had been streaming out of, the door to this one remained sealed and she watched as men, both in army green and striped blue walked past it. She strode past the men around her, soldiers who had their green handkerchiefs pressed firmly to their mouths and nose, trying to block out the smell. She could see George walking with Webster near the fence line out of the corner of her eye as she reached an arm out to push the door to the hut open. It wouldn't budge.

Putting her shoulder to the rotting wood, Rose grunted as she put her weight against it. Feeling the door finally give, Rose pushed it open all the way and she was bombarded with a smell so bad it made her retch.

A shout behind her made her spin on the spot to see Tab staring at her in horror. He had cried her name as he came out of hut similar to the one she was just about to enter.

'_Rosie'_ he called sharply again, his eyes were slightly panicked as he started forward as if to stop her, _'don't go in there.'_

But she had already turned around and took a small step into the room, ducking as her head brushed the low door frame. The smell was overpowering and she could hear small discernible noises coming from the darkness in front of her. Entering the small hut fully, Rose lifted her torch and flicked it on, almost afraid of what she'd see.

She could see human beings…lying on wooden shelves like bunk beds. As the beam of the torch hit their eyes, Rose saw many of them flinch and try to shield their eyes pitifully. Smothering a gasp, Rose realised that the live bodies were lying next to dead ones, all squashed together so that hundreds of them could fit into the small huts. At the sight of her, those who were still alive started to moan and Rose took another step forward. She wanted to tell them that she wanted to help them…but she didn't know how. Unlike the men stumbling around outside, these sick creatures thought she was a German…they were afraid of her.

'_Jeesus fucking Christ Rosie'_ Tab finally appeared at her shoulder and tried to pull her backwards out of the room, '_one day you're gonna fucking listen to me.'_

'_Tab_,' Rose whispered, finally tearing her eyes away from the sight in front of her and letting her friend lead her out of the hut.

Spinning her so that she faced him, Tab placed both hands on her shoulders and looked at her seriously. Rose could feel her hands shaking and she clasped them together tightly, feeling the images of the day seared into her brain. How could any of them move on from this? This was too much...they'd seen too much.

'_I know Rose'_ he said quietly before bring her into a hug.

As they made their way slowly back to coordinate with the other officers, a lonesome figure crouching in the middle of the compound caught their attention.

Shooting her a confused glance, Tab followed as Rose made her way to her friend whose eyes were darting around, looking overwhelmed.

'_Gene?'_ she asked the medic quietly as his dark eyes finally found hers.

'_Whats wrong Doc?' _Tab asked from over her shoulder and Gene's eyes dropped to the mud in front of him and one of his hands stole up to press against his pale forehead.

'_I dun know what tah do_..' He muttered, _'I dun know how tah help 'em_.'

Rose kneeled in front of him, _'You do Gene._' She spoke seriously, _'start with the basics.'_ she murmured, trying to ignore the wails of the men around them combined with the sound of men gasping in shock and vomiting.

Gene finally looked up and saw Rose kneeling in front of him and Tab standing behind her, tugging his lip and looking distressed. Giving her a quick nod, Gene got to his feet and barked an order out to Spina who was looking just as overwhelmed as they all felt.

'_Water'_ he ordered, '_we need tah get 'em water…and food_.'

Helping Rose to her feet, the medic gave her a grateful nod and spun away to pass the orders to the other men on how to treat the prisoners.

'_You should go with him, see if he needs any help.'_ Rose suggested to Tab who just squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before following the pale medic as he made his way down the line.

As Rose turned to continue on her way to the gate, her way was blocked by a small man in blue striped pyjamas who stood in front of her, watching her intently with a deadpan expression on his thin, wasted face.

Rose's stomach dropped and a lump formed instantly in her throat. She felt the blood drain from her face and her heart began to race as she reached a hand out tentatively to the shrunken man in front of her. As he watched her, almost cautiously, Rose could see hope begin to blossom in his eyes and without warning, he flung himself on her and wrapped his arms around her in a desperate embrace. Rose could feel the sobs shake his frail body as she held him and her own eyes began to swell with tears.

'_It's okay'_ she murmured thickly, trying to blink her tears away furiously as she rubbed soothing circles into the filthy pyjamas on his back. Rose could feel the bones of his spine protrude through the skin that was stretched too tightly. '_you're going to be okay now.'_

Eventually the man pulled away from her and kissed her cheek. She could see tears still streaming down his face as he turned away and staggered towards the gate. Her heart was still hammering as she watched him go, her skin was sweaty and cold and she felt hollowed….almost drained, as if she had lost a part of herself.

She walked up to stand behind Speirs and none of the officers noticed her presence. Liebgott shot her a quick glance and she was taken aback at the pure fury on his face that was tightly reigned in. She could see his jaw working furiously and she tried to smile at him. But she found that her lips wouldn't obey her…and all she managed was a small twitch of the corner of her mouth.

Winters turned to Liebgott from his discussion with Nixon and Speirs.

'_can you ask him.._' he paused, trying to find the right words, '_ask him what kind of camp this is? What-ah…why are they here?'_

Rose watched as Liebgott turned to the German man that they were questioning and converse quietly with him. The man stuttered a reply, rubbing his hand absently over his cropped head as he spoke, pausing between each sentence to let Liebgott translate.

'_He says it's a work camp for ah..I'm not sure what the word means sir, ah unwanted? Disliked maybe?' _Liebgotts brows were furrowed in confusion and the officers were in a similar state. Rose felt a hand slip into hers and she turned quickly to look at George with wide eyes, not believing what she was hearing. His eyes narrowed and he leant forward slightly to hear more clearly.

'_Criminals?' _Rose suggested, remembering what Skinny had thought while they had been waiting on the outside of the fence.

Liebgott turned back to look at the man who was watching them solemnly, his blue striped pyjamas stark against the unhealthy pale of his skin.

'_I don't think criminals, sirs.'_ Liebgott replied slowly before clarifying with the prisoner who looked at Liebgott sharply and began to shake his head.

'_Nein, nein.'_ He said surprised and all the soldiers knew what that meant.

'_Doctors, musicians, tailors, clerks, farmers, intellectuals… I mean normal people.'_ Liebgott translated as the unfamiliar words flew from the emaciated man's mouth.

Finally, he repeated one word and Liebgott fell silent.

'_Jeuden….jeuden.'_

'_Liebgott?'_ Speirs questioned firmly and Rose could see Lieb's jaw clench with an effort to stay in control. After a moment, without looking at any of them, he spoke, nearly spitting the words.

'_They're Jews_.' Rose's mouth fell open and she felt George's fingers tighten around hers. _'Poles and Gypsies.'_

But the man was still talking and he lifted his hand to point into the forest. Liebgott followed his gaze and looked at him intently before questioning him in German. Rose couldn't understand what was being said but from the look of horror on Liebgotts face, something was wrong…something worse than the camp in which they were standing in.

The prisoner broke off mid-sentence and Rose could see tears begin to pour down his face as he let out a cry of agony and stagger towards the gate with his arms outstretched in front of him.

'_Liebgott?'_

Liebgott was still staring at the man and Rose could see his lips tremble slightly as he turned to his superior officers and looked past them to stare into her eyes…she couldn't read his expression but there was a slight tone of desperation as he finally answered Winters.

'_The women's camp is at the next railroad stop.'_

The men around her recoiled in horror and she felt George's body stiffen next to her.

'_Oh my God.'_ she whispered, shocked at the awfulness of there being another camp like this one in existence…and with women in it.

* * *

After that, things began to move very quickly. Rose was separated from George because he was ordered to join the force that immediately rode out to the women's camp. The rest of Easy had been ordered to help the prisoners with basic first aid and care. The officers had the job of trying to work out the identities of the surviving prisoners. Rose and the rest of the men worked tirelessly all day.

She had been in battle for nearly a year and she had never seen so many bodies. They were all men, young and old. And she walked past the piles of bodies; twisted in the dirt like dolls… she noticed that each man, both living and deceased, had a number tattooed into their arm. It was like her service number that was stamped into her dog tags…except this was a branding into their skin, like cattle to be slaughtered. So she worked even harder, trying to help the poor souls who had suffered so much…trying to bring them a bit of comfort.

It wasn't until the sun was setting that Tab found her bent over a young man, trying to make him take some of her water from her canteen.

'_Rosie?_' he called softly, watching her shoulders that were hunched over. She had one arm wrapped around the man's frail torso as she supported him.

'_One more sip…just one more._' He heard her coax gently, her voice tight with strain, exhaustion and grief.

'_Rosie, its time to head back. Winters says we gotta stop feeding them'_ Tab tried to get her attention once more, when she didn't reply, he strode forward and squatted next to her.

'_What ar-'_ The words died in his throat as he saw the man clearly for the first time. His sunken face was gaunt and his eyes were widen and staring, unseeing.

'_Rosie…'_ he tried to say but had to clear his throat to get the words out.

'_Rosie..'_ he tried again and touched her arm gently. _'Rosie..stop. he's gone.'_

'_Tab?'_ she turned to him finally and he could see her blue eyes bright with unshed tears. _'I can't get him to drink anything.'_ Her voice was hoarse and thick.

As he pulled the man out of her arms, she turned and suddenly retched, vomiting. Tab was by her side in an instant and rubbed soothing circles into her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

'_Come on. We're heading back._' He said softly as he lifted her onto her feet and steered her towards a small truck.

'_I hate trucks_' she mumbled incoherently and Tab just shook his head. Winters should have sent her back to town hours ago with the men who went to get food. She shouldn't have been out here this long…none of them should have. As he lifted her up onto the tray of the truck and swung up next to her, Rose sank down onto the bench next to another soldier and put her face into her hands. She was too tired to feel sadness. To tired to feel anything.

'_Rosie?'_ came a quiet voice from next to her and she lifted her head slowly to see Liebgott watching her, his face pale and his eyes tight with emotion.

'_Hey Joe'_ she said quietly.

'_Whats the word Liebgott?_' Tab asked tiredly as he settled down on Rose's other side.

The other soldier just stared at him blankly as Rose examined her hands. They were filthy...blackened from the atrocities in the camp.

'_They're locking them all back up.'_ Liebgott said, _'we're no better than the fucking Krauts who put them there.'_

'_We have to…it's for their own good,' _Tab tried to explain, _'Winters said that if we let them out, they'll scatter and we'll never find the-' _

'_Right now'_ Liebgott interrupted, _'I don't fucking care Tab.__ If God's up there looking out for us, he's doing a shitty job…the women's camp, how can a human being do that?'_ His voice trailed off and Rose could feel him looking at her. But she didn't move, she didn't blink. How could she? What could any of them do to change anything? Joe cleared his throat with an audible swallow and leaned into her slightly. Rose was surprised to feel a little better at the human contact. Her two friends knew how she felt and their solid weights next to her gave her a feeling a reassurance. The things that they had all seen today made them realize why there were there…thousands of miles from home. They saw for themselves the nature of the evil that was being practiced by the Germans. Rose had never felt such clarity…everything felt alive and clear. They were all part of a cause that was so much bigger than any one of them and today they had seen the reason why they were fighting.

* * *

Rose couldn't remember the trip back to the town. She had fallen asleep against Tab's shoulder and had only woken when the truck had jolted to a stop. She immediately disappeared into her sleeping quarters and found the small washing basin that had been filled only that morning in the corner of her room. Standing in front of the mirror, Rose looked up to see her reflection watching her. It was the first time she had looked into a mirror in months and she was shocked at her appearance. Her face was pale and was streaked with dust and grime. She scrubbed her hand across her cheek and left a trail of even more dirt. She looked down at her hands in surprise. The nails were caked with dirt and her fingers were almost black. She stood there for a moment examining her hands, they were small and capable with callouses on her hands from her heavy training. Wrinkling her nose slightly, Rose plunged her hands into the icy water in the basin. She could still smell the camp on her body; the sickly, smokey smell was in her hair, in her clothes, on her skin. She couldn't get it out. She started to frantically wipe at the dark material of her jacket, splashing water on the floorboards in her haste to remove all traces of the day from her body.

'_Flower?' _she heard George's voice ask hesitantly.

'_I can't get rid of this smell.. it's everywhere'_ she said clearly distressed as she rubbed helplessly at the material. _'It's on my skin, my hair George..I can't get rid of it.'_

Rose felt herself become slightly hysterical she plunged her hands back into the basin and started to scrub at her hands, watching the water quickly turn dark from the dirt. She hadn't noticed that George had crossed the room and had placed his hands in the bowl with hers; his hands covering hers, stilling her movements.

'_It's okay._' He said quietly and it was like a dam had burst inside of her. The events of the day overpowered her and she felt like she was about to explode from the pain and the sadness of it all. Her body began to shake; it was like a wind was going through her body and it made her gasp as she chocked back tears that were threatening to overwhelm her.

'_Flower'_ he repeated and lifted her hands out of the basin and held them dripping between their two bodies. She looked up into his concerned brown eyes and tried to smile at him. George just sighed, seeing straight through her.

'_You're not fooling anyone Rosie.'_ He said quietly before drawing her into a hug. The feel of his body enveloping her, immediately calmed her. His voice did things to her and his mere presence was enough to steady her. The violent tremors that had wracked her body ceased to an unnatural stillness. She was still in shock over what she had seen…they all were but the fact that George was there with her, took away some of the horror and made it a little easier to bear.

* * *

please review


	54. Chapter 54

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX, gothique4, Lilieshadow, punkrocka23, immortalrmy, Brown eyed mickey and the everchanging.**

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces'

'_Flower'_ he repeated and lifted her hands out of the basin and held them dripping between their two bodies. She looked up into his concerned brown eyes and tried to smile at him. George just sighed, seeing straight through her.

'_You're not fooling anyone Rosie.'_ He said quietly before drawing her into a hug. The feel of his body enveloping her, immediately calmed her. His voice did things to her and his mere presence was enough to steady her. The violent tremors that had wracked her body ceased to an unnatural stillness. She was still in shock over what she had seen…they all were but the fact that George was there with her, took away some of the horror and made it a little easier to bear.

* * *

Don't know what to do  
Whenever you are near  
Don't know what to say  
My heart is floating in tears  
When you pass by I could fly

_Don't Know What to Say by Ric Segreto_

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

The next morning, Rose had been ordered to stay in the town and oversee the supply department while most of Easy Company escorted the townspeople into the camp where they were being forced to move and help identify the bodies in the mass graves. Rose knew that some of those poor men would never be identified and would disappear into history.

When George had returned from the woman's camp and found her in her room, he had held her closely and Rose noticed that he was extremely reluctant to let her go. He had watched her as she prepared for bed with a look that reminded her of desperation. She knew that what he must have seen at the women's camp must have been terrible but she had no idea the extent of the brutality that he had witnessed. The women were dressed the same as the men, but George was surprised that the German's had shaved the women's heads too. George felt broken as he remembered what he had seen that day. As the day wore on, the blank stare and hollowed cheeks of the women prisoners were replaced with bright blue eyes and a smudge of dirt on a rosy cheek. He could see Rose's face in every one of those women and it made his insides clench at the thought of her being subjected to the same horrors that these women had; both physically and psychologically. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her familiar smiling face contort into an expression of agony as she transformed into a twisted and burnt corpse in the mud.

Perco nearly had to drag him away from her in the morning. He didn't want her to leave his sight. But orders were orders and Rose had laughed at his suggestion of staying behind with her. He had protested that he knew more about the company's supplies than she did, but Tab had insisted that she stay busy and as far from the camp as possible. Without much of a choice, he was loaded onto the back of truck and watched her small waving figure shrink into nothing as the truck rumbled down the road and into the dark forest.

'_You're one lucky bastard Luz'_ Martin spoke as they rumbled along the dirt road.

'_I do try.'_ George murmured as he watched her disappear, missing her already.

* * *

Rose was able to keep herself busy for most of the day. There were supplies that were being sent out to the camps to organize and authorise. Liebgott had been ordered to stay and help her. She knew that he had been pretty shaken up by what he had seen at the camps. Him, more so than the other men because of his religion. Rose kept her distance…she knew that he needed time to himself and she didn't take his sullenness personally. She kept rubbing her hands self-consciously, still able to feel the dirt, blood and the filth of the camps on her skin. She found that she needed to keep herself busy…when she stopped, she was able to think. And she didn't want to think about what she had seen the day before. When she exhausted all possible areas to help out with the company's supplies, she made her way to the house that first platoon was billeted in. She wanted to leave a note for George to come and see her when he got back.

The house was dark as she walked in; the silence seemed to echo off the dark hallways. Rose stepped forward tentatively.

'_Hello?'_ she called, _'is anybody there?'_

When she received no reply, Rose shook her head at her own silliness and made her way down the hall to the room in which the men were billeted. As she entered the room, she noted the neatly made beds and spare uniforms that were laid out across them with a smile. These boys were neater than she was. With Sobel as training master, they had to be, and Rose figured that habits are hard to kill. Rose recognized George's bed straight away; there was that bloody baseball and a pack of cards sitting on his bedside table. She made her way over and sat on the mattress for a moment, enjoying the peace and quiet. Rose gave a wry smile as she noticed a small bag full of screws and wires; it was his repair bag for his radio.

Sighing, she figured that she had to move sooner or later and she got to her feet, glancing around for a spare piece of paper and pencil.

Not being able to see any writing material in the men's room, Rose entered the adjoining room that seemed to be a study or writing room of some sort. She could see framed photographs lining the surface of the desk and Rose made her way over to look at them. Rose's fingers lightly dusted over the gilt frames, touching the still laughing faces. She loved looking at photographs…it was like being given a window into someone's life. A smile played on her lips as she noticed a photograph of a young blonde boy chasing a ball across the grass. A frame that was half hidden behind the others caught her attention and Rose pulled the frame to the front and smothered a gasp. It was a photograph of a man in a Nazi uniform; his face was proud and straight. Rose brought her face closer to the frame, studying the face staring arrogantly back at her. Suddenly, the roar of trucks coming to a stop outside startled Rose and she jumped back from the desk, hitting her back against the small liquor table. The sound of a bottle shattering made Rose cringe and she reluctantly glanced down to see the deep red of wine spilling onto the floor, staining the wood.

Swearing softly under her breath, Rose returned the frame to the desk, but laid it face down…hiding the image of the swastika that seemed to mock her. Swiftly, she made her way down to the kitchen and was able to find a bucket and scrubbing brush. Cursing the fact that she had to scrub the floors of a Nazi, Rose struggled with the heavy bucket all the way back to the room, not really concerned with the water that was sloshing over the sides.

There was something extremely therapeutic about scrubbing the floor. She watched almost absently as she pushed the wire brush back and forwards across the soap sudded floorboards, the dark red stain starting to disappear. She allowed herself the forbidden luxury of thinking about what was going to happen when all of this was over; when she was finally able to go home. She missed her father…he had never been one for a lot of words and the letters that she had received were few and far between; often one or two lines stating that he was well and hopes that she was the same. Maybe she would go and visit her brother...she had been told that he had been buried at the cemetery near Pearl Harbour. She'd like that. Maybe George would come with her. She thought about the dark haired radioman and for the first time in years, felt excited about the future.

The sound of doors slamming and booted footsteps broke Rose from her thoughts and shook her head, storing the ideas away to be examined later. The floor was almost spotless; there was only a darkish mark where Rose couldn't clean the alcohol from the porous wood.

'_yeah like that time back in Germany when Luz got lucky with that German milkmaid' _

From the next room, Rose heard a shout of laughter before being shushed and her ears roared as she listened to the men who had returned, her hands stilling their scrubbing.

'_Shutup_!' hissed a voice and Rose recognized it as Grants, _'Luz told us to keep it quiet.'_

'_I wonder why?_' came Cobb's sarcastic voice; Rose could have recognized it anywhere as she plunged her hands into the bucket, dropping the brush with a loud clunk as it hit the wooden floor.

'_Shut the hell up Cobb'_ came Skinny's bored voice from across the room and with that, the men moved on, their light-hearted conversation floating in through the open door. Rose sat frozen in surprise, her hands starting to feel numb in the bucket of water she was crouched over. Suddenly a pair of boots appeared in the doorway and she sat there watching the boots for a moment before a voice calling her name broke her out of her shock.

'_Rose?'_ Skinny asked, staring down at her. Rose glanced up at him blankly.

'_Yeah_?' she whispered.

'_What the hell are you doing?' _he asked, cocking his head quizzically at her. She sat back on her haunches and blew a curl out of her face, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

'_I am trying..' _she said, breathing hard_, 'to be a better person.'_ and she finally looked up at him, a hurt expression in her eyes.

'_By scrubbing the floors_?' he asked sarcastically.

'_Something like that_.' She muttered and at Skinny's offered hand, she pulled herself to her feet. Her mind was working a hundred miles a minute, trying to absorb the information she'd just overheard.

'_So you heard?'_ he asked quietly, looking at her as she felt her whole world rip away. The pain of George's unfaithfulness was so bad that Rose had to put her dripping hands over her face for fear that she might actually shed tears. They were there, not far from the surface.

'_Rosie?'_ Skinny asked hesitantly, his voice betraying his worry as she took deep steadying breaths, trying to regain her composure.

'_I'm okay Skinny'_ she replied, trying to smile at her friend as he just watched her, concern evident on his face.

'_You sure_?' he asked, not looking like he quite believed her. '_do you want a hug or something?'_ he asked.

Rose shook her head so hard, her curls whipped her face.

'_No thank you'_ she said, her voice tight with emotion as she rubbed her wet hands onto the material of her trousers. '_I think I'm all done here. Can you finish up for me? I need a moment.'_

Skinny bent to pick up the bucket and patted her shoulder. '_Sure Rosie, I'll cover for you.'_

'_Thankyou'_ with a curt nod, she strode out the door. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest and as she reached the front door of the building, she put out a steadying hand onto the doorframe. Taking a few deep breaths, Rose closed her eyes and then snapped them open instantly, anger marring her soft features.

She strode outside to where the rest of the men were sitting having their evening meal and spoke sharply to the unlucky replacement who didn't acknowledge her presence. She was an officer after all. Rose felt sick, her head was throbbing and her heart was churning with hurt, betrayal and confusion. She needed to escape to her room where it was quiet, where she could think.

She strode past the small group of men that she normally sat with and they called out to her in greeting but she gave them a small shaky nod before continuing on her way to her quarters.

As she passed by, Rose saw George turn his head sharply towards her, seeing her confusion but not understanding it. Rose felt her eyes narrow and she looked away from him quickly as she nearly ran the last few feet to her building where she could disappear into her room and let go of the emotion that was threatening to break free.

As she slammed her door behind her, Rose threw her jacket onto her bunk and ran her hands through her hair, clutching her head as if in physical pain. Hearing him enter the room behind her, Rose kept her back to him. She couldn't face him, not yet.

'_Rose?'_ he asked hesitantly and she could feel her jaw clench at the sound of his voice.

'_Is it true?_' she spat out as she heard him come to stand behind her, '_what they're saying about you and a German milkmaid?'_

Rose could hardly believe how she sounded. She sounded like some other woman, a woman that she had always promised herself never to be.

'_Rose, let me explai_n' he said quietly, almost desperately, '_I wanted to tell you.'_

'_Why didn't you?_' she asked, her voice unnaturally calm.

'_There…there wasn't a right time.'_ Came the quiet reply and Rose spun to face him.

'_A right time?... A RIGHT TIME?_' her voice rose sharply, betraying her anger. '_how about when I got back from the hospital…or how about when I told you that I loved you!'_

'_I'm sorry.'_ George was shocked to see tears making their way down her face. Her face was pale and her eyes were darkened with anger and hurt. _'I'm sorry…_' he repeated, '_It didn't mean anything…she was nothing.'_

She could start to feel all the hurt and tears turn into anger and she felt blinded by it. She wanted to hit him. To hurt him just as badly as he hurt her.

'_Leave_!' she shouted, her voice shaking and wild. '_Go, get out!_' She threw her head back and covered her eyes while tears seeped through the space between her fingers.

George stood awkwardly, looking like he wanted to go to her. But she held up one hand, warding him away as she brushed the pad of her fingertip under each eye and looked down at the floor.

'_Go,_' she said again, this time speaking with more conviction despite the tears still shining on her cheeks.

'_I'm sorry Rose. It's killing me to see you like this_.' His voice sounded strangled, like the words physically hurt him to say. But still he didn't move, his feet seemed to be cemented to the floor and Rose lost her temper.

'_Fuck your feelings_!' she was yelling now, not caring who could hear her. '_I don't care, I don't want you and I sure as hell don't need your bullshit_.'

She looked up as she spoke to see him turn and slip through the door. Rose watched him go, sinking onto her bed wondering at the feeling of unease and emptiness that she suddenly felt. She knew that she didn't mean anything of what she'd said. She cared very much and after everything, she knew that she still loved him.

Another knock at the door had Rose look up almost hopefully. Maybe he had come back.

'_Rosie?'_ it was Babe and he was looking at her in concern as he peeped his head around her door.

Rose found that she couldn't answer him. Tears were streaming down her face and the ache in her throat and her heart had become almost unbearable.

'_Rosie, the boys are worried.'_ His voice matched his concerned expression, '_we just wanted to make sure you're okay.'_

Rose took a deep breath and wiped her eyes before looking up at the red head.

'_Thanks Babe, I'm alright.'_ She was surprised at how steady her voice sounded but Babe still didn't look convinced at the sight of her red rimmed eyes and wet cheeks. '_I just need to be alone for a little while, I'm not feeling very well._'

Babe took a moment to answer, his voice hesitant as he stumbled over the words.

'_Do you need me to get the Doc?_'

Rose thought of the soft spoken Cajun and his shrewd dark eyes that seemed to know what she was thinking. She couldn't see him now; she needed time to pull herself together. She couldn't face anyone…not right now.

'_Not tonight Babe, I just need to sleep on it.'_ She murmured, her voice strained_. 'I'll be better in the morning.' _She tried to smile at her friend but he just watched her, his usually laughing expression uncommonly solemn. His eyes were looking at her sympathetically and she found that she couldn't handle pity right now. Not from the boys.

'_Goodnight Babe'_ she stressed before turning her back on the door.

'_Night Rosie'_ came his reply before the door clicked shut behind him. Rose put her face in her hands as she heard heated whispers come through the thin walls. She could hear Malarkey, Tab and Skinny bombard Babe with questions about what he had said and how she had looked. Rose couldn't stop the tears from welling in her eyes again as she heard Babe hiss at the men to be quiet and that she was fine.

But the fact was that she wasn't alright. And as she laid herself down on her bunk, it felt like she never would be again. She had gotten so many things wrong and she had lost so many of her friends. She wished for a moment that she just didn't care…that she had no affection for any of them. But she did care, that was the problem. That was what held her back. Feelings, friendship, Loyalty, Love. It would have been so much easier to be a soldier and not care who was lost along the way. Rose fell asleep with her jaw clenched tight and her eyes screwed shut with her body curled into a little ball under the blankets. For the first time, she wished that she'd never joined the paratroopers. She'd still be home, with her father reading about the war going on hundreds of miles away. She'd never had known a radioman called George Luz and she'd never have felt the pain of losing friend after friend, watching them carried away to never see them again.

* * *

Rose woke up the next morning to the sound of birds singing outside her window. Suppressing a groan and the urge to shove her head back under her pillow and stay there for the rest of the day, she swung her legs out of bed and sat on the edge of the bunk with her head cradled in her hands. Her head felt heavy with unshed tears and she felt as sick and exhausted as she had the night before. She knew that she looked a mess but with a faint sigh, she shoved her helmet onto her messy hair and made her way outside.

The scene that greeted her as she closed the front door firmly behind her was of complete chaos. There were men and trucks everywhere and supplies were being carried to and from the trucks. Easy was moving out again. With everything that had happened with George the night before, Rose had almost forgotten that there still a war going on. She could have smacked herself. Here she was, worried about her own dramas, when there were starving men still in the camp in the forest and men were still dying out there. Hoisting her small knapsack with all of her worldly possessions in them, Rose followed the line of soldiers who were making their way towards the trucks. As she drew closer, Rose was able to spot Gene who was sitting by himself propped up against the huge wheel of a truck with his medical kit spread out in front of him.

'_Hey Gene'_ she murmured as she lowered herself down next to him.

'_Hey Rose'_ the Cajun didn't look up as he counted morphine syrettes into his pack, his dark eyes were narrowed as his chapped lips wordlessly mouthed numbers.

Waiting for him to finish, Rose closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the solid tyre. The sound of activity and men's raised voices dulled as she relaxed in the sunshine.

'_You're crazy!_' a familiar voice yelled and Rose's eyes shot open in surprise.

'_Yeah, well…you're a fucking idiot._' Rose peered around the side of the truck and her eyes widened. Malarkey was leaning alongside the very truck of the wheels that she was sitting against. He was in a clearly heated discussion with George who had dark rings around his eyes.

'_I know, you don't have to tell me._' George's voice lowered and Rose was still able to catch every word as she turned head towards him instinctively, trying to ignore the way the blood was pounding in her ears.

'_I don't think she'll ever forgive you on this one Luz'_ Malarkey spoke seriously to his friend, _'hell, I don't think any woman would forgive you for that.'_

'_I didn't mean to fuck everything up.'_ He replied, his voice hoarse and Rose swallowed thickly.

She wanted to go to him, she wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. Her heart clenched at the pain in his voice and she wanted to make him better. But she couldn't. she couldn't get the image of him with another woman out of her head. It played over and over in her mind like a broken record. He had changed everything. They were supposed to be together, after everything that they had been through…things were meant to get better for them. She had told him that she loved him…it was meant to be as simple as that. But why , then , did it hurt so much? Rose curled her hand around the small watch around her wrist, feeling its warmth, feeling the reassurance it gave her. 'I really love you' she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs…but she couldn't. They were in the middle of a war and men were still dying and she hadn't been enough for George, he'd tried to find love elsewhere…she was left to pick up the pieces…she was such a mess…

As Rose tore her eyes from the two soldiers and looked down at the piece of jewellery that had come to mean so much to her…to both of them, she slowly unfastened the clasp of the timepiece. As she placed the small watch into her breast pocket, Rose suddenly felt cold, as if the world had suddenly gotten a whole lot bigger and her, a whole lot smaller. Sighing, she turned back to the medic as he placed the last bandage into his medical kit.

'_Got everything?_' she asked softly as the medic finally gave her his full attention.

'_Yeah, but they're sayin that the Germans ain't got no more fight left in 'em._'

Rose just shrugged as she fiddled with the strap of his medic's bag.

'_Are yah okay Rose?_' he asked her gently, _'Babe said that you might need tah see me.'_

Rose shook her head but she found that she couldn't say anything. Her throat stuck on the words that just wouldn't come. Gene watched her carefully and his eyes softened slightly as he understood her inner turmoil.

'_I'm here if yah need me._' He spoke as he got to his feet and help out a hand for Rose to take.

As she pulled herself to her feet, Rose found herself being brought into a tight hug by the usually reserved medic. After a moment, Rose hesitantly wrapped her arms around her friend and returned the embrace. As he pulled away, his mouth quirked up into a crooked smile and Rose found herself smiling back at her friend.

'_Thanks Gene'_ she whispered as he bent to pick up his bag. Giving her a quick nod, Gene turned and made his way towards where the other medic, Spina was chatting to Lipton.

'_Hey Rosie!'_ came another call as Rose watched the medic go, and hearing her name, she spun to find herself swept up into yet another hug.

'_What is it with men today and all the inappropriate hugging._' Rose grumbled as she was placed back on her feet but she couldn't help the grin spreading across her face at the sight of Babe in front of her.

'_Can't we hug our sergeants_?' He asked cheerfully as he picked up her small knapsack that was at her feet.

'_No.'_ she answered flatly as she held out her hand, '_bum a smoke?'_ she asked.

Babe just grinned down at her before chucking her the half empty packet of Lucky Strikes. Nodding her thanks, Rose regarded her friend thoughtfully.

'_Your hair's looking redder than usual today soldier._' She said seriously as they started to walk around the side of the truck.

Raking his hand through his hair, Babe winked at her before chucking her bag up onto the back of the truck.

'_Whats the dice Rosie_?' Perco asked as he stretched out his hand to help her pull herself up into the truck.

'_No dice Perc_' she sighed through the cigarette dangling from her lips as she settled next to her friend, she was happy to leave the town behind. It was full of nothing but horror and sadness. She wished that they had never come here…that they had never known of the terrible things that human beings could do to one another.

'_I can't wait to leave this place,'_ Tab murmured from her other side and Rose just nodded in agreement.

'_any room fellas?'_ came a voice and Rose felt her body actually flinch at the sound.

'_Luz._' Perco called in greeting but didn't hold his hand out to help the radioman onto the truck.

Tab turned his body slightly, blocking Rose from George's view as she felt waves of confusion and anger ripple through her body.

'_I think Martin's truck had got some space_.' Tab spoke calmly but without room for argument as he pointed to the truck in front of them. '_We're pretty full here._'

George looked at the men carefully for a moment before nodding slowly.

'_See you on the other side.' _He called over his shoulder as he walked away with one last look at the small figure huddled next to the Company's first sergeant.

'_Rosie?_' Tab turned to her questioningly as she felt her lungs heaving against her ribcage. Almost detachedly, she realised that her chest wound was healed as she didn't feel the pain that had become familiar when she was short of breath. His voice had unsettled her and she tried to shake off the weight that had now fallen onto her shoulders. It was stupid how his words seemed to get into some little part of her that nothing else could touch, and stir feelings that she wanted left alone…so that she couldn't forget about him and get on with what had to be done…to function as a soldier should.

'_I'm fine Tab_.' She tried to laugh but was only able to manage a strangled unrecognizable noise. _'What's the time Perco?'_ she asked, changing the subject.

The small Italian pushed his sleeve up to his elbow, revealing half a dozen watches fastened to his wrist.

'_It's 2oclock in California_.' He said, peering closely at one of the watches.

'_am or pm?_' Skinny asked curiously and Rose just rolled her eyes.

As she sat there on the bench, bumping along the dusty road, Rose scrutinized the men around her. Most of them were sitting quietly and the only noise was Skinny quietly talking to Perco…he was trying to convince the smaller man into letting him have one of his watches. The rest of them were silent, sitting lost in their own thoughts. They all looked exhausted. Most of these men had been with the unit since Currahee, and were just as sick and tired of the war as she was. The strain of being in Germany but not encountering any enemy resistance in nearly a month had taken its toll on all of them. Many had lost weight and the dark shadows under their eyes had become a permanent feature. Rose found that she couldn't look at them anymore, because she knew that she looked almost exactly the same. As they made their way along the road and further away from Landsberg, Rose turned her face upwards to soak in the sunshine. The air was clear and sweet. She took a moment to take in the serenity and beauty of the landscape around her, wishing that some of it could rub off onto her…to rub off onto all of them.

* * *

please review


	55. Chapter 55

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX, FireIsLove, Liliesshadow, immortalrmy, and the everchanging.**

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

'_It's 2oclock in California_.' He said, peering closely at one of the watches.

'_am or pm?_' Skinny asked curiously and Rose just rolled her eyes.

As she sat there on the bench, bumping along the dusty road, Rose scrutinized the men around her. Most of them were sitting quietly and the only noise was Skinny quietly talking to Perco…he was trying to convince the smaller man into letting him have one of his watches. The rest of them were silent, sitting lost in their own thoughts. They all looked exhausted. Most of these men had been with the unit since Currahee, and were just as sick and tired of the war as she was. The strain of being in Germany but not encountering any enemy resistance in nearly a month had taken its toll on all of them. Many had lost weight and the dark shadows under their eyes had become a permanent feature. Rose found that she couldn't look at them anymore, because she knew that she looked almost exactly the same. As they made their way along the road and further away from Landsberg, Rose turned her face upwards to soak in the sunshine. The air was clear and sweet. She took a moment to take in the serenity and beauty of the landscape around her, wishing that some of it could rub off onto her…to rub off onto all of them.

* * *

But even if you had it all  
You would find  
I could never let you stay  
'Cause you blow it all away

_Blow it All Away by Sia_

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

The men reached the town of Thalem the next day and there wasn't much of the town left when their trucks rolled through. As she jumped down from the back of the truck, Rose could see that no building was untouched by the bombing that had gone through the town. The streets were filled with debris and furniture of the houses that had been destroyed. As Rose picked her way over a mangled baby's crib, she wondered at the way the townspeople were able to recover and rebuild from this kind of destruction.

Some of the men had gathered in the second story building on a makeshift balcony where the room had been blasted out. From their position, the men could look out over the small town and watch as the German civilians tried to put their lives back together, cleaning up the streets from the debris caused by air raids.

Rose was sitting perched on the broken wall overlooking the town square when a small band of musicians started to play their instruments and she sighed as the first notes pierced through the early morning air. Rose recognized the song instantly and it immediately made her think of the nights back at home when she was younger and her mother would put on the record and the small family would sit and just enjoy the music.

'_You can almost forget that they are Germans_.' Murmured Webster quietly and Liebgott shot him a look.

'_After Landsberg_?' he asked fiercely, '_never.'_

Webster opened his mouth to defend himself but as he glanced at Joe's face, he closed it again. Rose could see Joe's jaw muscle working furiously as he tried to control his emotions that threatened all of them whenever they thought about what they had seen in Landsberg.

'_Fuckin animals.' _Joe spat on the ground, showing his anger and disdain for the people working below him.

'_I know Joe'_ Rose spoke to him, without taking her eyes off of an old man who was handing debris along a small assembly line of civilians. His back was hunched and crooked but still he lifted heavy pieces of furniture, not stopping to wipe the sweat that Rose had seen appear on his brow. Rose was astounded at the pride that the German people had…they still had their pride when their homes were destroyed and their country invaded by the allied occupational force. Maybe pride was all that they had left.

'_Whaddaya doing fellas_?' came a voice from behind them and Rose cringed at the familiar tone. It was George. She sat quietly, still watching the German people below, but her whole being was focused on the radioman in the doorway, attuned to his every word, every move.

'_Just waiting for orders'_ Perco muttered from his perch next to her, turning to George.

But he didn't answer; he had spied Rose sitting in the corner, tucked in securely between Perco and Liebgott. He noted sadly that she wasn't even aware of his presence. She was turned towards the street below and seemed to be studying the townspeople as they cleared away debris…she had a small frown on her face and was clearly lost in thought.

Clearing his throat loudly, George stepped forward, ignoring the curious glances that were shot his way by the other men who were confused by the way that the two best friends were ignoring each other. He steadfastly kept his eyes forward, aware of her presence to his right, sitting only a few feet away. Putting one leg up onto the crumbling stone wall, George lit up a cigarette, letting the smoke wash over him, calming his pounding heart.

'_I'll tell ya one thing about the Krauts_,' George muttered, his voice breaking through the strains of the violin, '_they sure clean up good.'_

'_yeah.'_ Liebgott spoke from next to Rose, and she shot a sharp glance at the soldier whose face was undiscernible. '_all you need is a little Mozart.'_

'_Beethoven'_ came a quiet voice from behind them, startling them. Rose turned quickly to see Nixon emerging from the shadows, his eyes fixed on the scene below them.

'_Sorry sir?'_ Rose questioned, ignoring George who was watching her carefully.

'_That's not Mozart,'_ Nixon replied as he stepped forward to stand next to George, '_that's Beethoven_.'

'_Hitler's dead.'_ Nixon said abruptly and there was stunned silence. Rose covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

'_Holy Shit'_ Liebgott murmured, leaning forward onto his knees. The rest of the men were stunned into silence.

'_Shot himself in Berlin_.' Nixon went on to explain, his voice expressionless. Rose noticed that George had turned back to watch the people in the street below as he listened to the conversation behind him.

Bull shifted uncomfortably on his feet before looking at Nixon and asking the question that everyone was thinking.

'_That means the wars over sir?'_

Rose sucked in her breath and she heard Perco and Liebgott next to her do the same as they waited for his reply. Nixon almost smiled as he replied, his voice bitter.

'_No'_ he stated quietly and Rose let her breath out in a rush. She could see the men around her have similar reactions and saw that George's head had dropped. They had all made the devastating mistake of believing for a moment that they could all go home…that all of this would be over and become a memory.

'_We have orders for Berchtesgaden.'_ Nixon added, _'we're gonna move out in one hour.'_

Rose patted Liebgott on the knee and got to her feet.

'_Why?_' she tried to smile at Nixon, '_the man's not home.'_

Perco nodded his appreciation at her attempt to lighten the mood as he started to make his way downstairs, closely followed by Bull.

'_Should've killed himself three years ago'_ Webster added from the corner as he jumped down from the ledge he was sitting on. '_saved us a whole lot of trouble.'_

'_Yeah he should have.'_ Nixon spoke quietly as he looked at Rose, his expression unreadable.

She shouldered her rifle and broke Nixon's eye contact, glancing at George's stiff back as he still stood at the edge of the balcony, one leg propped up on a crumbling stone wall. She ignored Nixon as he sighed and muttered '_but he didn't'_ before disappearing down the stairs. Her eyes were fixed on his broad shoulders, his profile that she knew so well. She wanted to go to him; she wanted him to tell her that everything would be okay. That this was all one big mistake and that he still loved her and wanted her.

As if feeling her gaze on his back, George slowly turned and she met his eyes in the silvery light and held his gaze to hers.

This would have been very easy once. She would have simply gotten up and sat down next to him. There would have been no need for words between them, for her presence would have been enough to tell him that she forgave him and still loved him. He would have understood that he was still her friend. She knew that he was sorry that he had hurt her. Rose felt anger bubble its way to the surface. As much as she wished things were different, she couldn't change the fact that he had betrayed her.

Suppressing a groan, Rose turned and left George standing on the balcony by himself. As she picked her way through the rubble to get to the stairs, her foot stepped on a loose brick and it gave way underneath her weight. Rose's arm shot out and she was able to grab hold of a wooden ceiling beam that had fallen to steady herself. Without looking behind, Rose gritted her teeth and made her way downstairs. She tried to ignore the way her fingers fumbled with her cigarette as she placed it between her lips and tried to light it. She hated the way George was able to make her feel things that she desperately didn't want to feel. She wanted to be angry at him, she wanted to stay angry with him. With a start, Rose realised that it was pride that was in the way. And she didn't know if she was able to get past it.

As she entered the street, she stopped for a moment to watch the bustle go on around her. She watched as the German townspeople worked side by side with the American soldiers…each busy with their own tasks but still occupying the same place.

'_Hey Rosie'_ came a shout from her left and she turned to see Malarkey striding towards her. She raised a hand in greeting as her friend came to stop in front of her.

'_Ya hear the news?'_ he asked, his face bright with excitement. Rose breathed out, watching as the cigarette smoke rose and dissolved in the air above her.

'_Yeah' _she said absently, her mind still on the radioman in the house behind her, '_But it's not over yet Malark.'_

Shaking his head, he grabbed her elbow and dragged her towards the trucks where the men were loading supplies yet again.

'_Yeah but it's the beginning of the end.'_ Malark explained with a pained expression on his face as if he were talking to a child. '_it's only a matter of time before the Germans surrender.'_

Rose sighed as she felt her fingers sting as her cigarette butt burned to its end and she dropped the butt into the dirt, snuffing out the orange glow with the scuffed toe of her boot.

'_Hopefully, it'll be sooner rather than later.'_ She spoke as she turned to reach for the clipboard that Vest was holding out for her to take to check off the supplies that were being loaded up.

* * *

George waited a few moments after Rose disappeared down the stairs to move from his position on the makeshift balcony. He had nearly reached for her when she had stumbled on the debris but somehow he knew that Rose wouldn't let him help her. She was hurting and it was he who had hurt her; she didn't want anything to do with him right now and as much as it killed him, George understood that. Not for the first time that day, he called himself a complete moron for what he had done. Following in Rose's footsteps, George ducked under the large ceiling beam, letting his hand rest brief on the spot where her hand had been, only moments before. Sighing, he continued on his way, trying to navigate the twisted debris that blocked his path.

'_Jeesus Christ!'_ George swore as he sliced his hand open on a metal snag that had gone unnoticed in all of the rubble. As the oxygen hit the wound, he cringed at the sharp pain and tried to stem the stream of blood that was pooling out and over his hand. Wrapping his green kerchief around the wound, he fastened it as tightly as he could with one hand and made his way to the trucks where they were loading up again.

As the final boxes were being heaved up onto the supply trucks, a slight cough behind George had him turning in confusion. Rose was standing there awkwardly with a wooden clipboard pressed tightly to her chest.

'_I need the supply officer to sign this.' _She said stiffly, looking anywhere but at him.

Without saying anything, George sighed and reached for the paper. As he signed his name in an unrecognizable scrawl and handed the paper back to her, he tried not to look at her. He was so ashamed of himself and he knew that she needed time and space.

'_Good' _Rose's voice cut through his musings and he turned to finish loading the last few crates onto the truck.

'_Wait.' _Came a quick order and George paused before turning back to face her. At his curious look, Rose held up the sheet of paper and George could see that it was smeared with dark red blood. Confused, he looked down at his hands and grimaced at the sight. The cut in his hand had been deeper than he had thought and it had completely soaked through his handkerchief. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed it before and tore his glance back to the woman standing in front of him. As her mouth opened to ask the question of how, George just shrugged and began to sit down to fix his hand up.

'_Where's Eugene?_' she hissed, glaring at him as he sunk onto the cobbled stones inspecting his hand. George just shrugged again and Rose breathed in through her nose heavily before sinking to her knees in front of him and grabbing his hand.

'_You need to be more bloody careful,_' Rose snapped at him. _'you should have said something_.'

George looked at her dark head bent over him. Her voice might have been angry but her fingers were gentle as she held his hand steady while she wound a bandage around the wound. George realised with a start that it was the first time that she had touched him since…

'_I didn't think you cared.'_ George was almost afraid to say it, and he was terrified that she would agree.

Rose sighed and glanced up at him. Her expression had softened from anger into something else, something George couldn't quite place.

'_But I do George,_' Rose spoke softly and he had to lean forward to hear her words. '_and that's the problem.'_

Her words had shocked George into silence and he could only sit there as her fingers stroked the pulse of his wrist, absently and almost as if she was doing it unconsciously, without realising it.

'_I'm sorry Flo-' _he started but was cut off by her yanking her hand from his, rocking back violently on her heels.

'_Don't call me that._' She snapped as George blinked at her.

'_Are you still mad at me?_' he asked slowly

'_No'_ Rose said with a sigh.

'_Are you sure?_' he wasn't George Luz if he wasn't persistent.

'_I was never mad'_ came her quiet reply and George sucked in his breath quickly.

'_What were you?' _

'_Hurt._' And that one word cut through George better than any bullet fired by a Kraut could. He tried to catch her eye but her eyes were looking at a spot over his left shoulder, avoiding his gaze. He was torn between guilt and desperation. Looking into her pale and tired face, George was struck by a need to see her happy…to see her smile. He stilled loved her…he just hoped that he hadn't screwed things up for them forever.

'_Why can't we go back to how we were before?_' he asked finally, and Rose looked down at her hands.

'_Im not ready to forgive you yet.'_

George struggled_ w_ith what to say next. This was Rose, his best friend, they had never had awkward moments…things were always okay with them. He opened his mouth to make some easy going reply but stopped himself and took a deep breath.

'_I am sorry._' He said quietly and Rose's head dropped even lower at his words.

'_I know._' She whispered.

His posture slumped and he reached out almost helplessly to her but she held out a hand to him with her palm facing him; almost warding him off. His hand dropped as his eyes caught sight of her arm.

Rose could see that George's eyes were focused on her outstretched hand and she looked down to her bare wrist. She had taken off his father's watch after their fight; it made her want to cry every time she looked at it. The small timepiece had come to represent so much. It symbolised how much they had both overcome. But Rose hadn't been able to part with the gold watch completely, she had it securely in her breast pocket but it still felt strange not to be wearing it.

As she felt his eyes on her wrist, she reached out with her other hand and rubbed the spot self-consciously.

'_Get Gene to take a look at that'_ she spoke quickly, getting to her feet. _'you don't want that to become infected.'_

'_Thanks'_ he said, his eyes coming up to rest on her face. She was a little shocked at how exhausted George looked. His face was pale…too pale and the bags under his eyes were lilac against his prominent cheekbones.

Rose tightened her lips against the words of comfort that rose up in her throat. As much as she was hurting and her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest from the pain of his betrayal, she worried about him and seeing him in this state made her feel unbearably sad. As she hugged the clipboard to her chest, she tried not to look at him but her eyes kept slipping back to his face. Swearing softly under her breath, Rose turned her back on George and hurled herself up onto the back of the truck next to Webster and tried to ignore the radioman as he watched her for a moment before turning and climbing up onto the back of another truck.

* * *

'_Sing us a song Rosie?'_ Grant called from the back of the truck and the men all nodded in agreement. Rose, who was lost in thought, didn't hear the Sergeant's request and it wasn't until Janovec nudged her that she snapped to attention.

'_What?_' she asked to the men who were looking at her expectantly.

'_Sing us a song Sarge.'_ a few of the men demanded and Rose blinked in surprise.

'_What?'_ she repeated, looking around for someone to let her off of the hook.

'_You heard the men,_' Tab laughed as she gave him a pleading look, '_sing us a song.'_

As the men all chorused their approval, Rose held her hands up in defeat.

'_Okay, okay fine.'_ She spoke, wracking her brain for an appropriate song to sing as the trucks roared to life and started to make their way their through the ruins of the town.

Taking a moment, Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She remembered a song that George had played to her over the radio back in Aldbourne. It was sung by Marlene Dietrich and she'd overheard soldiers sing it in every country and every language. An image of George leaning against her chair as he sprawled on the floor with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth popped into her mind and she gave a small smile at the memory.

'_Listen to the bugle, hear its silv'ry call, Carried by the night air telling one and all,'_ she sang softly looking at her hands as the men around her cheered in appreciation and recognition of the song before falling silent.

'_Now is the time to meet your girl, to meet your girl, to meet your girl, as once I met Marleen...my sweet Lili Marleen.'_ Rose's voice gained strength and as she paused to remember the next verse, another voice from the truck started to sing.

'_Underneath the lantern by the barracks gate, there I met Marleen every night at eight...'_ Rose's head snapped up to see Malarkey singing the next verse and she gave him a grateful smile. Winking at her, Malark turned and motioned for the rest of the men to join in which they did immediately.

_'That was the time in early Spring when birds all sing-then Love was king, of my heart and Marleen's, of my heart and Marleen's. Waiting for the drum beat signaling retreat, walking in the shadows where all lovers meet.'_

Rose could hear the singing start up in the trucks around them and it wasn't long until the whole procession was singing the song 'Lili Marlene.'

'_Yes, those were days of long ago-I loved her so, I couldn't know that time would part Marleen, that time would part Marleen.'_

Rose laughed as they came to the final chorus and her voice rose sharply to belt out the words. Hitler was dead and the war would soon be over. It was a beautiful sunny day in Germany and Rose was filled with hope and love for the men around her.  
_'Still I hear the bugle, hear its silv'ry call, carried by the night air telling one and all, "Now is the time to meet your girl, to meet your girl, to meet your girl", as once I met Marleen-my sweet Lili Marleen.'_

* * *

_please review_


	56. Chapter 56

**Dear Readers, I'm so very sorry it had taken me so long to update. Life's sort of gotten in the way of my writing. But I intend to see this story through and there's still quite a bit in store for these characters. Thankyou again to all my readers and reviewers. You guys really make this all worth it. **

**Also a big thankyou to LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX and immortalrmy for letting me vent some ideas and scenarios on them. I had a bit of a writer's block and these lovelies were able to help me through it.**

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX, FireIsLove, Lilieshadow, immortalrmy, schfifty five and the everchanging.**

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

Rose laughed as they came to the final chorus and her voice rose sharply to belt out the words. Hitler was dead and the war would soon be over. It was a beautiful sunny day in Germany and Rose was filled with hope and love for the men around her.  
_'Still I hear the bugle, hear its silv'ry call, carried by the night air telling one and all, "Now is the time to meet your girl, to meet your girl, to meet your girl", as once I met Marleen-my sweet Lili Marleen.'_

* * *

Your vows of silence fall all over  
The look in your eyes makes me crazy  
I feel the darkness break upon her  
I'll take you over if you let me  
(You did this)

_Down by Blink 182_

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

'_What you reading Web?_' Rose asked as she threw herself onto the ground next to the soldier. The convoy of trucks had been held up for nearly two hours as they had tried to wind their way through the mountains of Bavaria. In an effort to hinder the allied progress, the few remaining SS divisions had blocked off the roads that led into the town of Berchtesgaden, a small town sitting high in the mountains that was the Nazi party's symbolic home. As the officers tried to work out a way through the road that was blocked by huge boulders and unmoveable rocks, the men were lounging and relaxing in the bright sunlight.

Webster spared her a quick glance before burying his nose back into his book.

'_Hemmingway.'_ He spoke before lapsing into silence. Rose leant forward to look at the cover of his book and shrugged. She'd never read him but her father had loved the author and Rose felt a pang of homesickness when she thought of her stern father sitting in his favourite chair. She had tried not to think of home a lot, it made her feel too sad. So much had changed and she was a little scared of what she'd be going home to. If she was going home. Rose sighed heavily and leaned her head back against the metal of the road railing. There were only a few feet between her and cliff face and she took a moment to marvel at the scenery around her. Everything in Europe was so beautiful and even the rocky cliff faces held a sort of ancient beauty that took her breath away.

'_My father loves that book_.' She stated simply.

'_You don't talk much about your family_.' He spoke without looking up from the words in front of him.

'_My family's…'_ she trailed off, unsure of how to explain _'…complicated._'

Webster turned a page and Rose watched his eyes skim the new page. '_Your family doesn't always have to be the people who share the same blood you know.'_

Rose stared at her friend for a moment. At home, the only family she had was her father and that never felt like enough. Ever since Toccoa, the boys had brought her in and made her a part of their lives…bringing her into their family. She realised with a start that these boys were her family. She loved each and every one of them with a fierce love and protectiveness that bewildered her. Clearing her throat uncomfortably, she shifted slightly, easing her weight on the rough road underneath her.

'_They're saying that the war's nearly over.'_ She murmured, half to Webster, half to herself. The other soldier lowered his book and raised a sceptical eyebrow.

'_They've been saying that since we jumped into Normandy.'_ He retorted as Rose watched Alley and Grant place grenades into the cracks and crevices of the huge boulders blocking their path.

'_But this time, they reckon it won't be long.'_ She continued and Webster sighed and placed a small scrap of paper into the book to mark his place and closed the worn cover.

'_What do you reckon?'_ he asked curiously, following her gaze to where Grant was running back to stand near a soldier who was holding a bazooka; Alley close behind him.

'_I think…_' she started but paused as the soldier fired onto the huge rocks and a loud explosion tore through the air. Small rocks tumbled off the road and down the cliffs into the valley below, but it had little effect on clearing a way. Some of the men cheered behind them but it was half hearted, many of them were too tired and heartsick to even really care.

'_I think we'll be lucky if we get to see home again.' _Rose murmured and closed her eyes. Webster looked thoughtful before glancing back at the rest of the men who were hanging out of the back of the trucks. He could see a single figure tucked into one of the trucks huge wheels, his form dejected and exhausted. Webster sighed and rolled his eyes at the stubbornness of his friends.

'_Why are you jealous of some German farm girl?'_ he asked finally, wincing as Rose's eyes flew open in shock and he half wished he'd kept his mouth shut like all of the other men had. But he figured that he'd already jumped into the deep end with both feet, so he may as well see the conversation through. '_Please don't tell me that you're still mad about that.'_

'_What? No_!' she growled, sitting back to stare at the man next to her. '_Why would I be jealous of HER?'_

Webster opened his book again and flicked through the worn pages until he found his bookmark. '_I don't know. You tell me. Or better yet, tell him'_ he jerked his head at the figure behind them whose radio antenna was easy to identify.

Rose kicked her boot against the stonework of the road, if only George could just learn to share his feelings more often, this wouldn't have to happen. If he had just told her the truth, it wouldn't be so bad.

'_I hate Bavaria,'_ She sighed and Webster shook his head, focussing his attention on the book in his hands.

'_Right men, lets move_.' Speirs yelled from where he was standing next to Winters jeep. At his command, the men began to move slowly, still sluggish from sitting for so long in the bright sunshine. Rose kept still, trying to absorb as much of the fresh air and sunlight that she could before being forced to move.

'_Webster and Sergeant Barker, that means you too.' _Came Harry Welshes call from his position at the front of the formation. As Webster slammed his beloved book closed with a loud thud, Roses eyes flew open and she struggled to her feet, unsteady on legs that had fallen asleep underneath her.

'_C'mon Rosie,_' Tab spoke as he grabbed her shoulder, steadying her, '_Speirs wants us up front.'_

'_Sure thing Company First Sergeant'_ Rose snapped a sharp salute and grinned as Tab rolled his eyes at her actions.

'_Smart ass'_ he murmured, giving her a light push in the direction of Speirs.

'_Rude Talbert. Now that's no way to speak to a lad-oomph!' _Rose was still talking over her shoulder at Tab as she began to move forward, and the words were knocked out of her mouth as she collided with a solid mass.

'_Oh, I'm so sorr…_' the words died on her lips as she realised who she had bumped into.

'_Don't worry about it,_' George spoke, his eyes meeting hers calmly.

Rose hated the silence and tension that stretched between them, almost tangible to touch. She found herself shifting her weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

'_Rose, I just wanted to say th-_' George began but found himself interrupted as Roses attention shifted to something over his left shoulder.

'_Liebgott, leave those in the trucks!'_ she yelled suddenly and took a step forward as the soldier in question's head snapped up from where he'd started to unload packs from the trucks. Liebgott shrugged at her and began to toss the packs back into the tray of the truck in a tangled mess.

''_scuse me Luz'_ Rose spoke quietly and efficiently as she brushed past him. George swallowed thickly as he tried to ignore the emotionless expression on Rose's face as she had looked at him. Almost as if that was all he was to her now…Luz, 4th Class Technician; and he was surprised at how much that prospect hurt him. Sighing softly, he turned and shouldered his radio and joined the ranks as the men began to make their way down the winding road to where they were going to assemble on the vast autobahn to outflank the Frenchies and make their way into Berchtesgaden.

* * *

'_Where the hell is everybody?_' Babe muttered to himself as Easy Company walked in two lines down either side of the main street of Berchtesgaden. Looking around at the empty streets and the white bed sheets that were hanging from every building, Rose couldn't help but echo his buildings that lined the streets were large and imposing. Rose noticed the detailed and elaborate architecture, all evidence of the rank and prestige that came with being a high ranked Nazi officer.

'_I don't like this.'_ Tab murmured under his breath and from her place directly in front of him, she found herself nodding in agreement. It felt like a ghost town. The only sound was the thud of boots against the cobbled street, the gentle rumble of vehicles that travelled slowly between the two lines of soldiers and the flapping of the white sheets, symbolising the surrender of a town whose occupants had disappeared.

Finally, the company rounded a corner and Rose paused midstep, her face craned up to the unbelievable sight in front of her.

It was an enormous imposing building in the center of the town. There was a large swastika flag covering most of the brickwork on the front of the building. Rose could see lettering over the doorway and as she drew closer, she could read words.

'_Berchtesgadener Hof' _her mouth stumbled over the language that was still so foreign to her.

'_What the hell does that mean?' _Skinny asked, his eyes wide as he took in the extravagance of the building in front of them. Rose just shrugged as she watched a small jeep carrying Winters, Nixon and Harry Welsh pull out in front of the building and enter the vast doorway_._

'_Hey Joe,' _Skinny called across the road to Liebgott who looked up at the sound of his name and jogged over to them.

'_What does that say Joe?' _Rose asked, her eyes watching the soldier closely, trying to gauge how he was reacting to being in a Nazi town.

Liebgott turned to the door and his eyes skimmed quickly over the red banners with swastikas displayed proudly, before settling on the gold wording above the doorway.

'_Hotel Berchtesgaden' _he spoke before spitting on the sidewalk._ 'It's a hotel for Nazis.'_

There was an eerie feeling that Rose couldn't shake and when the men got the orders to start unloading the supplies, she couldn't stop looking over her shoulder. She noticed that many of the others were doing the same. It was unnerving being in a town that was so still and silent. It made them all uneasy. The men finished their work quickly and quietly, and when they were done, they clustered together in small groups, almost unwilling to be alone in this peculiar town. As some of the men found a resting place down the road from the hotel, Rose found herself wedged in between Babe and Liebgott as they lounged on a series of small stone steps of a small monument. The usual banter that would have taken place had they been anywhere else, was absent. It made Rose uneasy that all of the men could feel the echo and the threat of who used to live here. Rose began to study the small statue of the monument for a few moments before realising that it was depicting the overthrow of the Jews by the Aryan race. Rose felt bile rise to her mouth and she looked away in distaste as a yell broke the silence.

'_We're taking the Eagle's Nest'_ Malarkey nearly shouted as he skidded to a stop in front of the small group.

'_Who's we?' _asked Shifty Powers from his position on the steps above Rose. She could see that Malarkey had caught the men's attention with his announcement and some of the men had already gotten to their feet in preparation.

'_Easy Company's gonna be the first ones in. Winters just gave the orders.'_ Moore had come up behind Malarkey and looked disgruntled at being beaten by the younger man to give the men the good news. As the men began to buzz in excitement, a shadow fell across Rose's face. Looking up, she found herself being scrutinized by Skinny who was standing above her.

'_Did you hear the news?'_ he asked, the grin on his face unable to be contained. Rose nodded and tugged her helmet lower down on her face.

'_Sure did'_ she drawled, '_we get to knock on Hitlers front door_.'

Skinny raised an eyebrow at her unenthused tone. '_Don't you wanna be the first ones in?'_

Rose just shrugged, eyeing all of the men around her who were starting to load back up in to the trucks that would take them to Hitler's mountaintop bunker. A sharp kick to her right boot made her glance back up at her friend who was still staring at her in concern.

'_We're making history Barker'_ he said a matter of factly as if that was all there was to it, and Rose found herself relenting.

'_Alright, help me up or I'll fall asleep in this position._' She said, lifting her arms to him.

Skinny just grinned and grabbed her wrists, pulling her upright.

* * *

The mountains were breathtaking. From her position ontop of the cab of one of the trucks, Rose could see the snow-capped mountains and beauty of the countryside below her. Easy Company was winding its way up to the Eagle's Nest slowly, the vehicles engines straining under the load and at the climb. Some of the men had grown impatient with the slow moving trucks and had jumped off to run up the mountain. Rose laughed at the excitement on Malarkey's and Popeye's faces as they took off, racing each other to be the first ones to the top. It reminded her of Camp Toccoa and the climbs that Sobel used to make them complete up Currahee. That run had been important to them all, as it had brought them all together…made them a unit..a brotherhood. And now, years later…this journey up the mountain was just as symbolic of where they had come from and how they had gotten to be standing at Hitler's front door. She could hear the yells and whoops coming from high above them as the men raced up the road to the building that peeked through the stone of the mountain…Hitler's bunker. The men in the truck around her were laughing and joking and singing. It was like the way was already over. And this was a victory of sorts.

A slight nudge brought Rose quickly out of her musings and she looked at the man sitting next to her.

'_A penny for your thoughts Rosie?'_ Tab yelled in her ear and she smiled as Liebgott on her other side, let out a huge cheer.

'_This sure ain't Toccoa.'_ She shouted over the noise of the trucks and the excited men.

Tab just nodded and tapped her affectionately on the helmet, their faces both turning at the sound of '_CURRAHEE'_ being yelled from the road above them. The men who had gone on foot had almost reached the top. The excited nature of the other men was infectious and Rose found herself waving madly at the men as the trucks slowly made their way up the mountain to the Eagle's Nest.

It wasn't long before Rose's truck pulled to a stop in the compound outside the grey building and she was pulled off of the cab and along with the crowd as the men hurried to go inside. As she found herself at the foot of the steps of the vast building in front of her, Rose found that she didn't want to go inside. She didn't want anything to do with the building, or anything that was inside of it. She could see soldiers streaming past her as they bounded up the stairs, yelling and laughing at the prospect of raiding Adolf Hitler's house for any sort of personal belongings or souvenir. Trying to squash the anxious feeling that was bubbling to the surface and made her want to hyperventilate, Rose made a quick retreat back to the safety of the truck that was parked quietly in the corner of the compound. She could hear the shouts and the yells of excitement coming from the building as the men began the looting. Turning her back on the building that was causing her so much distress, Rose slumped against the side of the truck, enjoying the small peace that solitude could give her.

'_ROSIE!'_ at the sound of her name being shouted by numerous voices, Rose turned to see half a dozen Easy men half hanging out of one of the windows, waving furiously at her to get her attention. _'ROSIE! GET UP HERE!'_ she could see the bottles of alcohol that the men were holding. Clearly, the celebrations had already begun. Not having the courage to join the noisy fray, Rose gave a half-hearted wave and started to make her way down the path and she found herself a ride back into the main town on a small jeep.

The town of Berchtesgaden was almost empty when Rose got back. Most of the men had gone up to the Eagle's Nest in the trucks with her, and they were all still enjoying the rewards. However, a small group of officers, replacements and supply officers remained to take care of things in the town that Easy would be billeted in. It was hard to find a quiet place to sit. Runners were going back and forth and the first lot of supply trucks began to roar into the town, bearing heavy loads of valuables from Hitler's retreat.

Rose finally found the solitude that she so desperately needed by the lake. The water was crystal blue and was surrounded by the beautiful snow-capped mountains. As she sat on the end of the dock, dangling her legs into the cool water, she couldn't believe how far from home she was. Three years ago, she would never have dreamed of setting her eyes on these beautiful mountains. She still marvelled at the places she had been.

As her feet made lazy circles on the surface of the water, Rose's mind flashed back to Toccoa and how young and naïve she had been as she tried to prove to Sobel that she was meant to be there, fighting alongside the men. And it had only been weeks later that she had first met the men when Sobel had thrown her out of her private accommodation and into the men's barracks. Rose's mouth quirked in a smile as she remembered the mixed reactions that the men had displayed when they realised she was a woman. It had been George who had first tried to make her feel welcome…he had defended her and her right to be there. She remembered his face vividly, like it had been yesterday that he was standing in front of her in the dusty barracks, his brown eyes crinkled in the corners in an expression of laughter which Rose had come to know so well. They had been friends instantly and it was one of the things that Rose was most thankful for in the whole war. Rose realised that her friendship with the men was what had kept her going. She wouldn't have made it this far in the war without men like George, Bill, Babe, Skinny and Tab looking out for her. Rose trailed her fingers sadly in the water as she thought about all of the friends that she had lost. She didn't think she'd ever forget the men that they had lost, Meehan, Julian, Blythe, Muck, Penkala and the days that she had nearly not survived. D-day. Carentan. Bastogne. Haugenau. As past memories flooded her mind, Rose felt her throat choke up with emotion. She wasn't ready to relive those moments yet. Maybe some day, but not this day. This glorious sunny day in the middle of Europe.

Feeling impulsive, Rose shrugged off her jacket and slid into the clear water, gasping as the cool water touched her exposed skin. She allowed herself to sink, her eyes open as she watched the glare of the sunlight dim as she reached the cool bottom of the lake. The eerie silence of being underwater surrounded her...magnifying the noise of the water throbbing in her ears. As she placed her palms flat against the bottom of the lake, feeling the rough sand beneath her fingers, Rose thought about staying there…about never coming to the surface. Her eyes drifted closed as she allowed herself the luxury of thinking about never having to fire her weapon again, about never having to see another dead body, about never having to weep over a lost comrade. But then she realised that she'd never be able to laugh with her friends, never be able to see her father…George. Baulking, Rose banished the suicidal thoughts instantly from her mind and her eyes snapped open and she pushed upwards…choosing to survive. Choosing friendship and love. Choosing life.

As her head broke the surface, she gasped the precious air into her starving lungs. Almost immediately she felt herself being lifted out of the water. Two strong arms had her under her arms and she tried to blink the water out of her eyes as she was placed down on the hard surface of the dock. She had time to see a dark form in front of her before she was gathered into a tight hug. As her vision cleared, her surprise at her sudden exit from the water wore off and she finally recognized the body that she was pressed against.

'_Are you fucking crazy!'_ George was nearly shouting but his tone contradicted his actions as his hand stroked the back of her head. Rose placed two hands in the middle of his chest and pushed as hard as she could, making George stumble back and nearly fall into the lake. As he regained his balance, Rose regained her composure.

'_I was swimming.'_ She spoke calmly as she wrung her hair out, watching as the water streamed from the dark locks.

George stared at her incredulously. He was fighting the urge to reach for her again and he felt cold without her in his arms.

'_I've been swimming…and that sure as hell wasn't swimming Rose.' _

Rose met his eyes in the silvery light and held his gaze to hers. He finally blinked and looked away as she reached for her jacket and shrugged her wet torso into it.

'_Its really none of your business anymore George_.' Her voice was quiet and George's eyes snapped back to hers.

'_Like hell it isn't_!' he said furiously and Rose's mouth tightened at his words.

'_You gave up any input into my life when you lied to me._' She spoke harshly, brushing past him. A hand on her wrist made her halt and she swung around to face him once more.

'_Stop it Rose,_ ' he said unevenly, _'stop fighting me. I'm sorry, you know I am. You might think it doesn't hurt…but it does and I don't think I can bear it much longer._'

Rose swallowed thickly as her anger disappeared. She wished that she could just forgive him and let things go back to normal…to how they were supposed to be. But she couldn't and she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

'_We are broken._' She emphasised as she watched his face fall at her words. _'you can't always fix broken things.'_

She turned and took two steps towards land. She could see the sun slowly creep behind the mountains, turning the blue sky a brilliant pink. She realised that she wasn't ready to walk away from George forever. She realised that maybe they had a chance…that she still felt something for him. Without looking back, she spoke quietly over her shoulder and the dejected figure standing looking out over the silent water. _'Sometimes you have to put things back together very slowly, piece by fragile piece.'_

She heard his quick intake of breath as he listened to her words.

'_Just give me time George.'_ She whispered, '_I need time.'_

* * *

_please review_


	57. Chapter 57

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX, FireIsLove, Lilieshadow, immortalrmy, schfifty five and the everchanging.**

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

'_We are broken._' She emphasised as she watched his face fall at her words. _'you can't always fix broken things.'_

She turned and took two steps towards land. She could see the sun slowly creep behind the mountains, turning the blue sky a brilliant pink. She realised that she wasn't ready to walk away from George forever. She realised that maybe they had a chance…that she still felt something for him. Without looking back, she spoke quietly over her shoulder and the dejected figure standing looking out over the silent water. _'Sometimes you have to put things back together very slowly, piece by fragile piece.'_

She heard his quick intake of breath as he listened to her words.

'_Just give me time George.'_ She whispered, '_I need time.'_

* * *

I'll live your lies and alibis  
The telltale stories in your eyes  
Cause you are, you are the one I love

_Everybody's Cheating by Rick Springfield_

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

The orders came later that afternoon that Easy Company would be staying in Berchtesgaden for a few days, securing the area from guerrillas. The men were all driven a mile and a half north of the town to a settlement of long, white double storey chalets. Rose was surprised to see civilians being ordered out of these buildings, they were the first human beings that she'd seen since entering Berchtesgaden. While Easy waited for the civilians to decamp and to be assigned quarters, Speirs grouped all the men together to say a few words.

'_We're going to live in these houses_,' he said. '_they were built as apartments for the families of the Gestapo police that used to guard Hitler, so we don't care what you do to them or take from them, as long as you keep them neat. '_

At his words, Rose saw a smile spread across Skinny's face and she rolled her eyes at her friend who was already planning how to get his loot back to the States.

'_Not a single civilian will be allowed in the area. The whole town is SS, and if you don't want to lose your jump pay for six months for fraternizing, you won't be talking to any Krauts around here._

Rose was given the last chalet to the north. It was small, only one bedroom with a small sitting room upstairs, with a small kitchenette and bathroom on the ground floor. She loved it instantly. It was the closest thing she'd had since her little hut in Toccoa that resembled a home. Dumping her gear on the kitchen floor, Rose spent the next few moments exploring the small chalet, running her hands along the smooth furniture and examining the small trinkets and photographs that the previous occupants had left behind. Eventually, Rose made her way up to her new bedroom and she stood in the doorway for a moment, staring at the bed in front of her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept in a proper bed, that wasn't in a hospital. Sinking slowly onto the mattress, Rose closed her eyes, letting her breath out in a rush. She wanted to stay here forever…screw the war, she had a bed.

'_Comfortable?'_

Her eyes snapped open to see Liebgott leaning in her doorway, his shoulder propped up against the doorframe.

'_You have no idea._' She answered seriously as she reluctantly stood and walked over to her friend.

'_They're serving grub in the mess._' He said casually, jerking his head in the direction of what Rose could only assume was the mess hall. Grinning, she stalked past him out the door and headed out into the sunshine.

'_Good, I'm starving_.' she said as Joe jogged to catch up to her.

'_Wanna play cards?_' he asked as they walked on the grass past the rows of creamy white chalets that held most of Easy Company.

Rose nodded as they entered the mess hall, _'Sure, I need some more pocket money.'_

Joe laughed as they made their way through the crowded room to an empty table.

'_Keep dreaming Curly.'_

Rose lifted an eyebrow as Joe started to deal out the cards. _'Curly?_' she asked.

Joe just leaned over and tugged a lock of hair that had fallen out of its confines. It drove her crazy how few hairpins she had, and the number seemed to diminish the more towns that Easy went to. Sometimes, one or two of the men would present her with a few pieces of twisted metal that they had found while searching the houses of occupied towns and they were often rewarded by her with a free smoke. Looking down, she saw her dark hair curling against the shoulder of her uniform and she sighed. Maybe she should cut it all off again. It was proving to be a nuisance to keep it up and out of her face, let alone keeping it clean. Also, Rose found that the longer it got, the more the men were distracted by it, and she often drew comments.

'_See?'_ Joe said, cigarette dangling from his mouth as he let go of her hair and resumed dealing the cards, _'curly.'_

'_har fucking har Joe._'

* * *

They were well into their card game when a disturbance in the hall broke the pair's concentration. Rose glanced up to see a group of women sit down at a table close to them.

'_Who are they?'_ Malarkey asked as he plopped down on the bench next to Rose.

Rose just shrugged and examined her cards. It was rare for anyone to beat Liebgott at cards and she was determined to have at least one victory before the war was over.

'_Whaddaya got Rosie?_' Joe demanded, his face smug in his assurance of his skill at cards.

'_Shutup Joe, I'm thinking._' Rose said slowly, her brows furrowed in concentration. Malarkey leaned over to peer at her cards and he whistled in sympathy. Rose hugged her cards to her chest and glared at the red haired soldier.

'_Do you mind!?'_ she snapped frustrated as Joe started to laugh.

'_You got nothin.'_ Joe smirked as he lit up a cigarette. Rose leaned in without thinking, inhaling the smoke as if it was her last breath. Rose was trying to quit smoking after Gene had lectured her on the dangers of it. Her method of going cold turkey was giving her serious withdrawal symptoms, making her unusually irritable and the men quickly learned to tread lightly around her.

Rose muttered under her breath as she picked up her final card from the middle deck and a wide smile crossed her face. Throwing down her cards face up on the table in front of her, she jabbed a finger in Joe's direction and grinned.

'_Two pair,'_ she said proudly, '_read 'em and weep Joe_.'

Joe leaned forward and inspected her cards before glancing up at her with another smirk.

'_Full house.'_ He spoke, spreading his cards out in front of him, _'I win.'_

Rose exploded with a string of expletives and crossed her arms over her chest petulantly as Malarkey and Joe roared with laughter. They were still laughing moments later when Babe slid in next to Joe.

'_Who's the broads?'_ he asked, hitching his thumb over his shoulder at the women sitting a few tables away.

This caught the table's attention and both Rose and Joe craned their necks trying to get a better view of the women who were sitting in a close knit group of a dozen of so.

'_So you guys pay attention when Babe asks_,' Malarkey huffed, a little offended, _'but me, all I get when I ask is a shrug.'_

Joe turned to look at Malarkey and shook his head. _'Sometimes Malark, you act like more of a woman than Rosie does.'_

Rose kicked out and felt her boot connect with the soft skin of Joe's leg. As he yelped in pain, she levelled a glare at her friend.

'_Sorry Rosie._' Joe muttered as he rubbed his leg but she was already back to watching the table of women.

'_I think they're nurses.'_ She said finally, _'that'd be the only reason that they're here.'_

'_Maybe they're all female paratroopers just like Rosie.' _Skinny spoke as he threw himself onto the bench on the other side of Joe, _'from another division maybe?'_

'_I wish.'_ Babe's voice held a note of yearning and Rose looked around at her friends who were all staring at the women with longing expressions.

'_Oh my god.'_ Rose rolled her eyes in disgust. People would think that they'd hadn't seen a woman in months.

'_They're Red Cross nurses_.' Tab spoke quietly as he slid into the seat on the other side of Rose and she smiled in greeting to her friend. '_They're British_.'

Joe whistled softly as he appraised them.

'_There's gonna be a dance_.' Tab continued, picking up Rose's mug and taking a small sip. '_Between all the Allied forces.'_ He wrinkled his nose at the taste of the cold coffee before placing the cup back down in front of her.

'_A dance?'_ Babe turned to look at Tab, '_are you shittin me?'_

'_Nope.'_ The Company's first sergeant shook his head as Babe's head snapped back to scrutinize the nurses.

Joe was shaking his head for an entirely different reason. _'Geezus..'_ he was muttering, _'We're in a fucking war and they're throwing us dances.'_

Rose grinned and thumped Malarkey on the shoulder. '_Save me a dance Malark?'_ she asked laughing as the red head turned to look at her.

'_Sure thing Rosie' _he grinned back at her as Babe chuckled.

'_Rosie dance?!_' he joked, '_she's got two left feet_.'

Rose's smile dropped from her face and she glared at Babe, her mouth opened to tell him off but her eye caught on two soldiers on the other side of the room. It was George and Perco and they had their heads together, deep in conversation as Perco pointed at the nurses. Rose watched as George glanced up to follow Perco's gaze and he shook his head violently before opening his mouth to argue with the smaller soldier. Suddenly feeling like she had been punched in the gut, Rose's glare intensified and Babe's face became fearful. She grabbed the mug in front of her and downed the rest of the icy coffee, almost enjoying the acrid taste.

'_Gahdamn Nurses and their stupid dances.'_ She muttered as she leaned her elbows on the table and rested her chin on the back of her hands. Joe leaned across the table and held out a single cigarette to her.

'_Smoke?'_ he asked sympathetically and Rose shook her head, already craving the feel of the smoke in her lungs.

'_Nah,'_ she sighed, her anger deflated as quickly as it had flared up, '_but thanks Joe._'

'_No worries,'_ he replied, leaning back to watch as Babe and Malark started to argue over which nurse they were going to ask to escort to the upcoming dance. Rose rolled her eyes again and got to her feet. She had patrol duty and she was almost late.

'_Seeya later boys'_ she called over her shoulder and she only received a small wave from Tab as the rest of the men became preoccupied with the British nurses. As Rose made her way out of the mess hall, she watched as the women held most of the men's attention and she wished with all of her heart that she was one of them. She wished she was one of the sweet, clean nurses with white starched aprons and pretty faces with lipstick. During her time out on the front, Rose had missed being clean. She had missed being pretty. And most of all, she had missed men thinking of her as an attractive woman. Now, she was seen as one of them…a soldier like them. Being around the boys made her feel like a boy and she secretly hated it when they made comments about her appearance. They had never seen the Rose who had dressed in heels and silk stockings…who wore the prettiest dresses and danced all night long with men who thought she was pretty. She was always clean and had nice manners and she had other girl friends who she giggled with and shared secrets with. As Rose slung her rifle onto her back and began to trudge down the road towards the outpost, she realised that that was a long time ago and that the giggling girl was long gone. She had killed men and seen men killed. She had screamed with agony as shrapnel tore through her flesh in the snow of Bastogne and she had listened helplessly as her friends wept with pain…limbs missing from their bodies. That young girl who had spun and danced without a care in the world had never in her wildest dreams, imagined that this is where she would end up.

Rose passed a small group of German soldiers who had obviously just surrendered. She nodded at the two replacements who were escorting them to the Battalion Command Post and watched as the dozen or so German soldiers form two straight lines and begin to march proudly into the town. She sighed, remembering the way that the Jewish men had been methodically slaughtered purely because of their religious beliefs…Rose felt like any chance of her regaining the innocence that she had lost during the war, disappeared at Landsberg.

'_Rosie!, Thank Christ_!' Janovec cried as he emerged from the outpost. '_I thought you were never coming.'_

Rose plastered a smile on her face and she gave the young replacement a light shove. _'I was tempted.'_ She joked as she climbed into the small shelter and sat down next to the machine gun which covered the road in front of them.

'_Did ya hear? They say that there's nurses here!'_ Janovec spoke excitedly as he poked his head into the doorway to peer at her.

'_Not you too.'_ Rose groaned and flapped her hand at him irritably. '_Get out of here…they're all in the mess hall.'_

Janovec grinned and gave her a jaunty salute, '_thanks Sarge'_ he called as his head disappeared and Rose couldn't help the smile that spread its way across her face. The boys were so helpless sometimes and she shook her head as she settled in to wait.

'_Mind if I join you Yank?'_ came a clear voice from behind her and Rose jumped, spinning on the spot. In the doorway to the small outpost stood one of the nurses and Rose was surprised to see that she didn't look much older than herself.

'_You're not meant to be out here._' Rose spoke uncertainly as the women stepped into the room and sat herself down on the other side of the machine gun.

'_It's not very roomy._' The nurse stated, looking around curiously, taking in the dirt floor that was lined with pine planks and the simple metal cup and canteen that sat on an upturned wooden crate.

Rose just turned back to watch the road. If the nurse had a death wish, then so be it. It wasn't her responsibility. Suddenly, a small white hand entered her field of vision as the nurse stuck out her hand for Rose to shake.

'_I'm Laura, British Red Cross Nursing staff.'_ The nurse said cheerfully and Rose looked at her carefully, taking in the other woman's appearance. She was a bit taller than Rose herself, but where Rose was brunette, the Brit was blonde haired and had curves that made Rose want to cross her arms over her chest in jealousy.

'_Rose, 101__st__ Airbourne Division_.' She replied, giving a small nod in greeting.

'_You're a paratrooper?'_ the nurse asked, eyeing her eagle patch that was stitched onto her sleeve.

'_The one and only.'_ She drawled sarcastically but the other woman didn't react to her tone and only fixed her bright green eyes on Rose's face.

'_We've heard stories about the paratroopers. You're very brave.'_

Rose felt the beginnings of a blush spread across her cheeks. It happened every time someone mentioned bravery or medals or hero. The terms made her uncomfortable..hell, it made most of her friends uncomfortable, being given that label when the real heroes were the ones who would never see home again. Coughing slightly, Rose changed the subject and gestured at Laura's Red Cross uniform.

'_What about you. I've been in the aid stations and hospitals, and I think that you nurses and medics do a pretty amazing job.'_

Laura gave her a small smile, making Rose suspect that the other woman had known exactly what Rose had been thinking and why she had changed the subject.

'_We all do our bit.'_ She said, settling herself on the other side of the large machine gun. Rose felt strange to be talking to another woman in a non-professional way. She had given orders to female civilians, and had taken orders from the nurses who had been trying to save her and her buddies lives. But to be sitting in the dirty outpost with another woman her age, talking casually, made Rose's chest restrict with emotion. She had missed interacting with girls her age, she had been surrounded by men for so long that the curses and crudeness just flowed straight through her. With a pang of fear, Rose wondered if she even remembered how to speak to another woman without offending her.

'_We've been in France for most of the war, but they've just shipped us over to help with the occupation.'_ Laura was talking, ticking off the different towns that she had served in. Rose was surprised to note that she mentioned Aldbourne, England in her list.

'_What about you? Have you been on the continent long?'_

Giving the other woman a small smile, Rose was able to answer without even thinking about it, or working out a date.

'_I've been here since D-Day._' She spoke automatically and without emotion. _'France, Holland, Belgium, Germany and now Bavaria.'_

'_my Lord_.' Laura's accent almost made her want to laugh for some mysterious reason.

'_So, do you have a special someone here in your company?_

'_I do…well, I did.'_ Rose focused on the road in front of her in the pretence of looking out for movement, but she didn't think that she'd fooled the other woman one bit.

'_I'm so sorry._' The woman gave her sympathies and Rose shook her head.

'_No, he survived. He's here in fact, in Berchtesgaden. With the unit.'_

'_Oh, really? How fortunate?_' it was a question and Rose took a moment to answer.

'_We've been….struggling.'_ She found the words hard to get out, to voice the feelings that she'd been besieged with for the past few weeks. _'I realised that I didn't know him as well as I did. I think we both wanted different things.'_

'_and what do you want?' _

'_I guess I just want someone who wants to be near me. To hold my hand, to push my hair behind my ear when it falls forward. To wrap me in his arms and tell me that he loves me_.' Rose let out a dry laugh, shaking her head at her own silliness. They were in the middle of a war for chrissakes and she was here, on outpost duty, rambling to some stranger about her troubles and dreams.

'_I don't know why we're even having this conversation. I don't even know you.' _Rose spoke tiredly, suddenly exhausted by the conversation.

Laura arched her eyebrows delicately as she turned back to watch the empty road in front of them.

'_Maybe that's exactly why you're telling me. It's sometimes easier with a stranger.'_

Rose pondered this for a moment, chewing her lip thoughtfully.

'_Cigarette?'_ Laura's hand was clean, the nails kept short…exactly the way a nurses hand should look.

'_I quit.'_

The nurse looked back at her amused before sticking the white stick in her mouth and lighting it.

'_Why?' _she asked curiously.

Rose just shrugged at her, '_it'll kill yah._' She drawled as Laura's eyebrows rose even higher into her hairline.

'_Because we aren't in enough danger as it is.'_ The nurse gestured at the huge machine gun positioned between them. Rose stared at the gun for a moment before her sense of humour kicked in and she felt her lips begin to quiver.

'_So what about you?'_ Rose asked, clearing her throat. _'Got a fella in every town?'_ she said playfully.

'_I wish,'_ Laura said, grinning.

'_It's just easier…not letting yourself get attached.'_ Laura stared hard at the ground in front of her_. 'Getting close to them'_ she said, 'l_etting them in, them getting attached to you, and you to them.…' _

Her voice drifted off as she took a long inhale of the cigarette placed delicately between her lips.

'_It'll only hurt in the end,'_ the blonde continued, and Rose spoke quietly, feeling an extraordinary tie of kinship with this British woman next to her.

'_It makes letting them go even harder.' _

Laura nodded solemnly as she threw the butt down on the ground, grinding the smouldering ash under her small boot.

'_So about this dance that battalion is throwing,'_ the nurse's voice was brisk and matter of fact, '_you need to introduce me and the girls to some of your soldiers.'_

Rose grinned suddenly, imaging the expression on her friends faces.

'_Absolutely._' She chuckled_, 'most of them can't dance to save their lives.'_

'_How peculiar.'_ The other woman laughed as she got to her feet,_ 'Now please tell me you own something other than that horrendous green uniform.'_

Rose blushed again and looked down at her clothes. She hadn't really ever given them much thought. They were just so comfortable and it was all that she had worn for the last two years.

Her expression must have been written clearly on her face because Laura let out a small groan and her face grew more determined.

'_Come visit my dorm tomorrow afternoon before the dance.'_ The nurse was firm and Rose felt the beginnings of trepidation. _'We're going to find you that special someone.'_

* * *

_please review_


	58. Chapter 58

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers. I think you all are freaking amazing: **Amyloo, Liliesshadow,** **LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX, immortalrmy and the everchanging.**

**This is probably one of my longest chapters of the whole story so hopefully its not too much of a struggle to get through. I didn't really know how to split it up so please enjoy! :) **

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

Rose blushed again and looked down at her clothes. She hadn't really ever given them much thought. They were just so comfortable and it was all that she had worn for the last two years.

Her expression must have been written clearly on her face because Laura let out a small groan and her face grew more determined.

'_Come visit my dorm tomorrow afternoon before the dance.'_ The nurse was firm and Rose felt the beginnings of trepidation. _'We're going to find you that special someone.'_

* * *

I went to a wishing well, I sank to the ocean floor  
Cut up by sharper rocks, and washed up along the shore  
I reached for a shooting star, it burned a hole through my hand  
Made its way through my heart, had fun in the promised land

_Wishing Well by Blink 182_

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

'_This is stupid_.' Rose said flatly.

She had gone to Laura's billet the following day as requested, and she was already starting to regret it. Things were definitely not going to plan and all she wanted to do was to escape with her beloved comfortable green fatigues.

'_No, it's a dance…and you can't wear trousers to a dance.' _The pretty nurse's tone left no room for argument.

'_Why not_?' she asked as Laura pulled a bright blue dress out of her trunk. The British nurse didn't even qualify that with an answer and she just flicked her fingers at Rose for her to try the dress on.

'_I haven't worn a dress in years._' Rose spoke, her voice muffled as she tried to wrestle the fabric over her head. She was already mourning the loss of her trusty olive uniform.

As her head finally popped out, Rose could see Laura trying to hide a smile.

'_Clearly'_ the older woman stated dryly.

'_I feel ridiculous_.' Rose tried to smooth down the material of the wide skirt.

'_You don't look ridiculous.'_ Came Laura's smooth reply as she spun Rose to face the mirror that was positioned on the back of the door.

The image that stared back at her was unfamiliar. Rose didn't recognize the pretty face or the soft body that had spent so long covered in mud and grime. She almost looked like she had before the start of the war. The main difference was her eyes. Although the same shape and same colour, there was an eerie blankness to them, like she had seen things that had taken her innocence. Laura recognized the thousand mile stare that was familiar from so many of the soldiers who had fought in some of the most horrendous conditions.

'_Its so pretty.'_ Rose spoke, her voice filled with emotion as she ran her fingers over the soft blue of the material of her dress. It was the first dress she had worn since before the war.

'_It's yours now Yank.' _

Roses head shot up in surprise, her mouth already opened to protest at the gift. It was too much for a person to give. She didn't deserve such a luxurious present.

'_Don't argue with me, I don't look good in blue anyway.'_ Laura held up one hand, stopping Rose's words. _'Just make sure you have a wonderful night.'_

'_I…This is…'_ Rose struggled to find the right words as Laura just grinned prettily at her. _'Thankyou.'_

'_You're welcome._' The nurse clucked her tongue thoughtfully as she scrutinised Rose through the mirror. _'Now, we just need to do something with your hair.'_

Rose played lightly with the long braid that she had draped over her shoulder. _'It's too long,_' she murmured quietly.

'_No, its perfect.'_ Laura said decisively as she began to unravel the thick braid that Rose had tied her dark curls into to keep off her face. Rose swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the fluttering in her chest that sprung up whenever she thought of facing her friends who would be seeing her in a dress for the first time. Somehow, wearing a dress and looking different from the rest of Easy Company made her feel nervous and for some reason that made her exasperated with herself, she was worried at what George was going to think when he saw her.

'_This is a mistake_.' Rose said, her voice jittery as she watched soldiers with pretty nurses on their arms stream through the door in front of her. The sound of music and laughter floated through the doorway and Rose tugged at the material of her dress uncomfortably. The sensation of wearing pantyhose and heels was unusual. It was part of a life she had left behind when she had joined the paratroopers. It was a luxury that she had never thought she'd experience again as she fought her way across Europe. It had been so long since she'd been free of sweat, blood, dirt and tears and it made her feel strangely exposed.

'_Don't be silly. You look lovely.'_ Laura spoke through pursed lips as she applied her bright lipstick that Rose had been cornered with only moments before_. 'And stop fidgeting.'_

'_Stupid dance.' _Rose muttered under her breath as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She had worn combat boots for so long that the black pumps that Laura had lent her were already making her feet protest at being forced into the strange angle of the heel_._

'_Well, are you coming Yank?_' Laura asked her, adjusting her own crimson dress. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Rose took a deep breath and pushed open the doors to the mess hall which had been decorated to convert it into a dance, trying to ignore the nervous butterflies that had begun to dance in her stomach.

'_Courage Rose'_ Laura muttered in her ear as they walked beneath the Red Cross banner and into the crowded room. As they began to push their way through the crush of soldiers, Rose could hear wolf whistles being directed at them. She could feel a blush creep up her neck and she tried to keep her eyes lowered, avoiding eye contact.

Feeling Laura's reassuring presence gone, Rose glanced up panicked and saw the nurse's bright blonde hair disappearing into the crowd. Rose felt completely and utterly out of her depth and she looked around wildly to find a familiar face. But she found something almost better…the bar.

* * *

'_How the hell did they find so many dress uniforms in the middle of Europe?'_ Perconte complained bitterly as he tugged uncomfortably on his collar. The men around him nodded in sympathy before letting out a loud cheer as Babe reached their table trying to balance half a dozen glasses of beer. George had managed to locate the small group of Toccoa men who were gathered around a small table on a raised platform at the back of the huge room. From their vantage point, the men were able to sit back and relax while watching the swelling mass of people below them. Most of the men were waiting for the nurses to enter the room before pouncing, but George was scanning the faces of every one that was wearing a uniform. Rose hadn't arrived yet. He would be able to pick her slight figure that was swamped in her dress uniform anywhere. There was a certain way that she was able to fill out her uniform in places that made her instantly recognizable.

A hard thump to his shoulder had him spinning on the spot as Liebgott gave a whistle of appreciation. Giving him a slow smile, Liebgott pointed to a crowded spot near the doors before turning to the rest of the men who was looking at the pair of them curiously.

'_Some nice broads just walked in_.' He drawled as the men's eyes were drawn to the spot where he was pointing, _'I'm calling dibs on the blonde.'_

George rolled his eyes as Webster started to protest. He had a brief glimpse of two women, one blonde in red, the other darker and dressed in blue, before returning his gaze to the uniformed figures. 'Where the hell was she?' his fingers tapped mindlessly against his half empty glass.

'_Awwww Joe, c'mon...you know I've got a thing for blondes.'_ Babe objected, craning his neck to watch the two women as they began to walk across the room.

'_Seeya boys'_ Liebgott grinned, ignoring Babe, before sculling his glass and getting to his feet. With a jaunty salute, the soldier disappeared into the crowd, the blonde nurse firmly in his sights.

'_Screw the blonde...check out the other one.'_ Malarkey spoke from where he was perched on the edge of the table. Skinny, Janovec, Tab and Shifty Powers were still peering at the brunette who had become separated from her blonde friend. Out of the corner of his eye, George could see glimpses of blue bob between the brown mass of uniformed soldiers.

'_I know her from somewhere_.' Skinny announced, his brow furrowed in concentration as he studied the girl.

'_You've got a girl in most towns Skinny,'_ Malarkey laughed _'I'd be surprised if you didn't recognize her.' _

'_I've always liked brunettes.' _Shifty spoke quietly, a faint blush spreading over his brown face. Skinny and Tab were still staring at the nurse with a curious expression on their faces. George spared them a passing glance as his eyes turned towards the door. Maybe Rose was just held up for some reason...maybe she had trouble finding a dress uniform that fit her properly.

'_I wouldn't mind her doing my physical, if you know what I mean,'_ Janovec laughed as he lit himself another cigarette and letting the smoke curl upwards to the ceiling.

Suddenly, Tab slammed his glass down onto the table with a thunk, startling all of the men that were lounging against it. George watched curiously as Tab muttered something into Skinny's ear, the other soldier's eyes grew round at Tab's words. Standing abruptly, Skinny shifted from either foot, plainly trying to see something in the crowd below more clearly. The men followed his gaze which landed on the brunette nurse who was determinedly making her way towards the bar. There was something familiar about the determined set of the woman's shoulders that niggled George in the back of his brain.

'_It's Rosie_!' Tab nearly shouted and George blinked stupidly.

'_Where?'_ Babe demanded, looking around the room just as confused as George.

'_The brunette._' Tab said, shooting George a quick glance before grinning at the rest of the men. _'You idiots thought she was a nurse.' _

Without realising, George had gotten to his feet and was standing on the dais beside Skinny, staring down at the woman. Slowly, her features sharpened and he felt his breath quicken. It was her. He'd know that swagger anywhere, the way her brows were drawn over her eyes indicated that the woman was clearly not happy about something and George felt a smile spread over his face.

'_Holy Christ…' _Skinny gaped_, 'is that Rosie?_' he demanded looking around at the men who had equal expressions of shock on their faces.

The men fell silent, all watching their small comrade standing by the bar by herself. It wasn't until Skinny finally turned to George with a raised eyebrow that the stupor was broken.

'_Well?'_ Skinny asked, nodding his head in the direction of the bar.

George reached down and pulled his packet of cigarettes out of his trouser pocket and lit it up with not quite steady fingers. Once the flame was finally lit, George turned to Tab and offered the pack out to him.

'_Cigarette?'_ he asked trying to keep his voice nonchalant. He was torn between trying to maintain his last shreds of dignity and the urge to race down to speak to her.

'_What the hell are you still doing here?' _Babe demanded looking a little stunned that George was still standing there.

'_I'm having a drink.'_ George finally decided, plonking himself down on his chair and grabbing his beer glass that was now warm from the heat of the room.

The boys stared at George incredulously for a moment before Skinny pushed himself away from the table and with one last baffled look at George, disappeared into the crowd.

George watched detached as Skinny made his way across the dance floor towards Rose. His eyes were drawn to where she was leaning forlornly against the bar, drink in hand and George felt a smile spread across his face as he watched her. She was beautiful…but he always knew that. He didn't need to see her in a dress or makeup to know that she was the prettiest girl in the room. He knew it when they were crawling through pig guts back in Toccoa, when they were curled up in a foxhole in Holland, covered in mud, when they huddled for warmth in the forests of Bastogne and he knew it without a doubt when she was bleeding onto a dusty floor in a basement in Haugenau. A frown crossed George's face as he saw Rose throw her head back in laughter at something Skinny was saying. He was the one who was supposed to make her laugh.

'_For a radio tech, you can be a fucking idiot sometimes.'_ Tab murmured as he sat in the chair next to him.

'_You don't know shit Tab.'_ George retorted as he leant back on his chair. He watched as Skinny leant over to Rose, his mouth working close to her ear and her laugh floated across the room in response to his words. George looked away quickly, the cigarette trembled in his fingers, he couldn't watch anymore. Tab nudged him and nodded in her direction. _'don't give up yet. She'll come around when she knows that she can trust you again.'_

'_She won't talk to me Tab,'_ George said, hating the way his voice cracked. _'I've already told you that.'_

'_I know.'_ Tab put his hand on George's shoulder, gripping hard.

'_I just can't,'_ he spoke so quietly that Tab had to lean closer to hear him, _'I already put myself out there and got shot the fuck down.'_

Tab turned to look him straight in the eye and he shook his head. Getting to his feet, the soldier looked down at George with pity.

'_Then you're a fucking idiot for giving up,'_ he said before turning and walking away, heading towards the bar.

* * *

Rose decided that she loved champagne. One could never have enough of it. It was so bubbly and pretty and sweet. She decided right there and then that she'd only ever drink champagne for the rest of her life.

'_nice dress'_ came a dry voice from behind her and Rose turned on the spot, enjoying the way her skirt moved with her. She came face to face with Skinny who looked very smart in his dress uniform and appeared to be even more uncomfortable than she was.

'_Nice suit_.' She retorted as he came to stand by the bar with her, his elbows resting on the dark wood.

'_How come you don't have to wear yours?_' Skinny asked as he motioned with his hand for her to spin on the spot so he could scrutinise her appearance.

'_Dunno_,' she shrugged as she twirled, liking the carefree feeling that it gave her. '_Didn't ask and no-one's said anything.'_

Skinny appraised her appearance and nodded his approval.

'_You scrub up pretty good Sarge_.' He spoke as he lifted his beer glass to his lips to take a sip.

Rose laughed and glanced over her shoulder. She could see Laura dancing with Liebgott and both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves. She scanned the crowd quickly but couldn't see the familiar dark headed radioman. She turned back to Skinny, her shoulders slumping slightly in disappointment.

'_well, now that I've gotten your approval._' Rose teased as she picked up her champagne glass.

'_He saw you_.' Skinny spoke quietly as he watched a small group of nurses make their way into the room.

Rose paused midsip, nearly chocking on her alcohol. Trying to recover, she placed her glass down on the bar slowly and met Skinny's eyes as he watched her reaction.

'_I don't know who you're talking about_.' She spoke stiffly, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

Skinny just grinned and pushed himself away from the bar and headed in the direction of the nurses.

'_Liar._' He called over his shoulder and Rose grinned.

* * *

George watched as Skinny finally left Rose standing by the bar in search of a pretty nurse and he heaved a deep sigh of relief. The sigh immediately turned into a groan as Tab finally found her and George felt his mouth tighten in anger as Rose accepted his invitation to dance and his jaw clenched as they made their way onto the dance floor.

'_You can't order me around anymore if you demote yourself Floyd Talbert'_ Rose laughed as the Company First Sergeant spun her around the room. Rose could feel herself becoming dizzy at the sensation, she couldn't remember having this much fun. It had been years since she'd danced.

'_When have I ever ordered you around Rosie?'_ Tab's mouth was stretched into a wide smile as they danced, '_If I remember correctly, you've always said that you know best.'_

Rose grinned at her friend, _'call it woman's intuition?'_

Tab snorted and rolled his eyes as his fingers tightened their hold on her slightly, letting her know that he was only teasing her.

'_Can I cut in?'_ came a dry voice from behind them and the two of them broke apart instantly. Rose blushed to see George standing in front of her, his eyes unreadable as they met hers, with one hand casually in his trouser pocket.

George finally looked up to lock eyes with Tab who just grinned and melted back into the crowd. Rose's eyes were darting backwards and forwards, unsure of where to look and George had to fight the urge to reach out and hold her fingers that were nervously smoothing down her dress.

'_Come on Flower,'_ George said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively at her, _'dance with me?'_

Rose's eyes were filled with uncertainty as she noticed that a slow waltz had started and that other couples were swaying to the soothing music, their arms wrapped around each other. Her eyes were drawn back to George who was standing with a hand outstretched to her, his face serious as he challenged her to dance with him.

Swallowing the small bubble of hysteria that was rising inside of her, Rose reluctantly placed her shaking hand onto his outstretched one and at the contact, she inhaled sharply. George instantly pulled her in tightly against his chest, his other hand resting protectively on her lower back. Giving her a wide grin, George began to manoeuvre them around the dance floor, their bodies swaying in time with the music. Rose wouldn't let herself think, she just wanted to enjoy the moment. She knew that if she stopped to listen to the thoughts that were swirling around in her head, the fragile equilibrium that they had somehow discovered with each other would be shattered. The rest of the world didn't exist...only George.

'_You look beautiful.'_ Finally came his voice, quiet over the noise of the crowd around them and she felt her cheeks flush with heat.

'_It's a little different from Toccoa with my short hair' _she spoke nervously as the music began to pick up tempo. George suddenly spun her around in a circle, her skirts spinning out around her as she twirled. Rose grinned as he pulled her back into his arms, breathless from being spun.

'_Don't forget the smudge of dirt on your face.' _George reminded her, reaching up and brushing the spot where the dirt had so often stained her skin. Somehow the gap between their two bodies had disappeared and Rose noted absently that her body was pressed tightly against his.

'_I reckon you were even covered in mud the first time we ever saw you, getting chewed out by Sobel.' _He continued thoughtfully, his eyes crinkling in the corners with laughter at the memory.

'_You remember that?'_ Rose laughed surprised, but George's face had become serious as he watched her. It took her a moment to realise that they were both standing still as the couples danced around them.

'_I remember everything about us.'_ He spoke, his eyes intent and Rose felt the bottom drop from her stomach. Was this the leap of faith that people talked about? Rose knew inexplicably that this was one of those defining moments that could make or break a person and it terrified her. As George's hands tightened around her waist and his face drew closer to hers, Rose's eyes instinctively fluttered closed as her heart pounded frantically in her chest.

Suddenly something collided with Rose, sending them both off balance. The spell was broken and her eyes flew open with the impact. She heard George curse under his breath as she caught sight of Liebgott's grinning unapologetic face as he danced past.

Instantly, the implications of what nearly happened overwhelmed her and she felt herself sway slightly from the weight of it. George must have seen something change in her eyes as she took a step backwards, her hand held up defensively.

'_Rose...wait...' _he spoke quickly as he approached slowly, seemingly unaware that they were both standing in the middle of a crowded dance floor.

'_I-I...We can't...'_ Rose stammered, still backing away. She was horrified that she had again nearly fallen pathetically for the radioman. His face was pale as he watched her retreat.

'_Rose, stop. I need you to listen to me for just a second._' He pleaded but his words fell on deaf ears as she finally spun and threw herself into the crowd, making her way towards the open doors that lead down to the small pond and gardens.

He had followed her outside. Rose could feel his presence behind her as she marched down the stone steps and into the cool night. As she hit the last step, she stumbled in her heels. Biting back a curse, she regained her balance and lurched forwards, unwilling to slow down. It wasn't until she reached the small clearing with the pond that she stopped. She stood motionless for a moment, feeling the cool breeze on her skin as she tried to get her erratic breathing under control. He was behind her, she knew that without a doubt and she clenched her fists as she slowly turned to face him.

The moonlight that lit up the pond in front of them did nothing to illuminate George's expression. All she could make out was his stance, leaning against a post, hands in his pockets. But there was something about the tense set of his shoulders that contradicted his casual pose.

'_If you wanted a romantic rendezvous, all you needed to do was ask.'_ George drawled weakly, trying to break the tension that stretched into silence between them.

'_Why'd you kiss her?'_ Rose asked, looking George straight in the eye, not backing down. George bit his lip for moment before replying. His answers to her were too important to not choose each word carefully.

'_When you told me that you loved me, I got scared. When you got shot in Haugenau, I was terrified. Terrified that I'd never see you again, terrified about how strong my feelings were for you. I came to visit you in Paris, did you know that?'_

His voice was quiet but he knew that Rose caught every word, turning her head towards him instinctively. Her eyebrows drew together slightly at his words, a small frown playing across her lips. George realised suddenly that Joe Toye hadn't told her that he'd been there.

'_I was so fucking scared, even then...that when I saw you with Guarnere in the hospital, I leapt to conclusions. I was terrified that you didn't feel the same way that I feel whenever I see you...whenever I'm near you.'_

He watched a tear track down her cheek and his fingers itched to brush it away but instead, he didn't move. She needed to work this out on her own, and if she didn't want him...then he'd have to walk away.

'_But why her?'_ There was a tone in her voice that George didn't understand and he watched as her mouth trembled slightly before smoothing into a soft line. Her every action betrayed her words and with every hesitation, George felt like a weight was being lifted off of his shoulders, his heart beating faster in spite of himself.

'_Do you still love me Flower?'_ he demanded, _'I have to know…despite everything I've done…do you still love me?'_

'_George, I…'_ George could see Rose struggling with herself as she tried to rationalise her thoughts. He knew that she would be making a pros and cons list in her head and he felt his heart tug affectionately towards this small woman in front of him. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she pulled away, taking two steps back to give herself some breathing room. George felt the space between them grow cold but he kept his eyes firmly on her face as he waited for her to answer his question. All that mattered now were her words.

He could hear the sound of the music still playing in the hall and the shouts and laughter as the dance began to get into full swing. It was like the spell had been broken and Rose eyes instantly hardened. Taking a step forward with her finger pointed furiously at him, she advanced on him, suddenly angry.

'_Do you know what you've been doing to me?'_ demanded Rose, her voice raised defensively.

'_ME? To you! Ha!_' exclaimed George, finding himself lost for words at the sudden attack.

'_yes you! Running around in my dreams. I can't think. I can't sleep. I can't look my best friend in the eye. It's been hell.'_

George held up his hands hopelessly. He wanted to reach out and touch her cheek. To apologize and to explain and to console. He missed the feel of her in his arms so much that his whole body ached for her.

'_I'm done playing games George.'_ Rose choked out, tears of rage and frustration gathering in her blue eyes.

'_Game?'_ he questioned, not comprehending.

'_Yes game!'_ snapped Rose, _'the game where you kiss me and then run off to sleep with the German milkmaid.'_

George's breath caught and he looked down, hating himself.

'_It's- I just can't- if you're looking for a bit of fun, you're going to have to find it somewhere else.'_

Grabbing her skirts, she whirled in the direction of the building, only to be jerked abruptly short as George grabbed her by the elbow.

'_That's not what I want!'_ He burst out, swinging her around to face him.

'_Then what do you want George?'_ Rose demanded, looking up at him with scornful eyes. Before they could both comprehend it, George wrapped his arms around her waist and gathered her in close to him.

'_you, dammit.'_ He said simply and Rose blinked in surprise as he brought his hands up to cup her face. He stared intently into her eyes, searching them. Seeing her mouth begin to curve into a small smile, he exhaled the breath that had been trapped in his lungs, the relief making his legs feel weak. With infinite gentleness, George leaned down slightly and brushed her lips with his. Slowly, he pulled away and looked at her uncertainly, remembering that she hadn't actually told him how she felt.

Rose was staring up at him with a dazed expression. Her face was so close to his that George could still see the track of tears that was glittering on her cheek. Without thinking, he reached up and wiped away the moisture with his thumb, trying to wipe away all the hurt that he had caused her.

'_Yes.'_ Her lips formed the simple word and it was barely a whisper.

George barely had time for his face to break into an incredulous grin before she reached up and pressed his lips against hers. His hands slid softly into her hair and he felt Rose lean into him, abandoning herself to the dreamlike unreality of it all. He kissed her back, trying to tell her how he felt without words. Rose smiled into his mouth as his strong arms pulled her closer against his body. She felt a rush of feminine power when she realised that he was trembling all over. Her hands slid up to his shoulders, feeling the warmth of his body through his woollen dress coat. She could feel George's fingers twining themselves in her hair which spilled down her back. Rose could feel herself losing her bearings as the kiss intensified. She hadn't known until that moment that he loved her as deeply as she loved him. A feeling of contentment settled over her, this was right, this was how things were supposed to be. Around them, the garden was rich with the scent of roses. It seemed as though the wind moved more delicately through the trees letting time stand still for them...giving them a few more precious moments of happiness.

* * *

'_I have to go'_ she whispered eventually, pressing her forehead against his.

'_Stay with me'_ he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of her nose.

'_I can't.'_ she laughed, reluctantly pulling away as George made a petulant face, like a child. Suddenly his face straightened and he stared at her with serious eyes, as if he were studying a complicated piece of radio equipment.

'_What?'_ she laughed, pulling a slight face but George's face didn't show any amusement.

'_You are so fucking attractive.'_ He said simply and Rose felt her breath hitch as she momentarily forgot to breathe. Her smile stretched across her face and she leaned up to press her lips against his sweetly.

'_and I love how charming you are.'_ She drawled, rolling her eyes in amusement as George smiled slowly at her. Running her hands over the soft material of her dress, Rose winked at the man in front of her.

'_You can walk me back to my billet Radioman._' She suggested, trying to smooth down her hair which had escaped the confines of the pins. A large hand reached out and tucked a stray curl behind her ear and Rose looked up to meet George's serious face.

'_Anytime.'_ He spoke sincerely before tucking her arm through his and leading her out of the garden.

'_LUZ, LUZ!'_ came a yell from behind them and they both turned to see Vest running down the path.

Groaning softly as if already knowing what the supply officer wanted, George squeezed Rose's hand once before stepping away, putting the appropriate amount of distance between them.

'_Yeah Vest?_' he asked as the soldier skidded to halt in front of them, bending over to catch his breath; he looked like he had run all the way from Battalion CP.

'_Speirs wants you asap at CP.'_ Vest wheezed, wiping his sweating forehead with the back of his hand.

George turned to face Rose and she could see reluctance in his eyes; she realised that he didn't want to leave her by herself. Grinning at him, she gave him a small push in the direction of Vest.

'_I'm a big girl George Luz.'_ She laughed, _'I think I can find the way to my billet._'

George still didn't look convinced and she could see him hesitating. Exasperated she waved him away with her white gloved hand.

'_I __do__ know how to use a gun._' She emphasised, _'I can probably shoot better than you too.'_

George turned reluctantly towards Vest and started to make his way down the path muttering about how she didn't have a gun hidden under her dress.

Rolling her eyes as George and Vest disappeared from view, Rose turned in the opposite direction, towards the house that she had been billeted in.

As she walked down the small, dark cobbled streets, Rose lifted her face to the soft moonlight, enjoying the way its light seemed to bathe everything in silvery glow. Quiet nights like these which had been fun and carefree had almost made her forget about the war still going on. She had almost forgotten that she was in the heart of Europe while she had been dancing, lightheaded on champagne. A smile had crept over her face as she thought about how she had left things with George; it was almost as if the past month had never happened. She had so much to look forward to and she couldn't wait to talk to him about their future.

Rounding the corner, Rose nearly walked straight into a romantic rendezvous. A paratrooper had a civilian woman pressed up against the stone wall of the building and Rose blushed slightly as she recognized noises that were associated with lovemaking. As she started to back away, trying to give the couple some privacy, Rose realised that there was something wrong with the scene in front of her. The woman was twisting her head frantically from side to side, trying to evade the soldiers kisses while her hands were scrabbling at his arms which had hers pinned tightly against her sides. Feeling slightly sick, Rose stalked forward and yanked the soldier's shoulder. Spinning away from the woman, the soldier, who Rose recognized as a corporal from Dog Company, cursed and pushed her away, sending her reeling a few feet backwards. Rose realised that the soldier didn't recognize her and that in her dress she looked like any ordinary nurse or civilian.

Rose also realised that the woman wasn't a woman at all. It was a young girl who could be no older than fourteen years old and Rose saw the glint of golden hair that was tucked underneath a dark kerchief. Rose stepped forward again and grabbed the soldiers arm.

'_Stand down soldier_.' She ordered and her eyes widened as his other arm shot out and connected solidly with her cheek. Her whole body jarred at the impact of the hit and Rose lost her temper. She shoved the soldier as hard as she could and watched as he went stumbling a few steps. Free from his embrace, the young girl looked up at Rose with tears streaming down her face, her mouth open in horror at what had been nearly done to her.

The soldier let out string of curses and with one last glance at Rose, the girl bolted; disappearing down the dark street.

'_Wait!'_ Rose called but there was no answer and the night was silent around them.

'_What the hell do you thin-'_ Rose started to demand as she turned back to the paratrooper but found the words forced from her mouth as his body connected with hers, sending her flying backwards into the stone wall that the young girl had been pressed up against, only moments before.

Recovering immediately, Rose drew back her arm and fisted her hand. She put all her of her anger and emotions that had been pent up inside of her into the swing and with a resounding crack, her fist smashed into his nose sending the soldier pitching backwards. It was with some satisfaction that she felt the bone give way beneath her hand and the resulting roar of anger indicated that she had broken his nose. She tried to flex her hand and let out a cry as white hot agony shot up her arm.

'_You bitch!'_ the man swore as he came back at her, pressing his body against hers, forcing her back against the wall. Her hand hung uselessly by her side and she nearly drove her teeth through her bottom lip to keep from shrieking at the pain which was consuming her body. The man began to claw at her body, blood streaming down his face from his shattered nose. Rose felt the delicate material of her dress rip and she felt anger flare up through the pain. Fear was starting to course through her…fear that she was now in the position that the young girl had been in. Somehow, they had swapped places and it was now Rose who was trapped.

Rose tried to lift her good hand to push him away but he had her pinned too closely against him. As a last resort, she drew her head back and tried to smash her forehead against his. The impact made stars dance in front of her eyes and she gave her head a little shake to clear her vision. The weight of the soldiers' body was gone but he was still in front of her and Rose let out a strangled yelp as she saw him drawing back his fist yet again. She closed her eyes against the blow that she knew would come. The feel of his fist connecting with her cheekbone was indescribable. The pain radiated through her eye to the back of her head. As his fist smashed into her right eye, Rose felt the force of the punch whip her head back and she let out a cry of pain as the back of her skull cracked against the stonework of the building behind her. Rose's face stung and she felt tears spring to her eyes.

Finally...miraculously, she heard a shout come from the road behind her and Rose gasped in relief. Dragging her knee up, she hit the soldier in the tender spot between his legs just like Bill Guarnere and Joe Toye had taught her. She pictured Bill's face for a moment as the soldier grunted and fell to his knees, imagining just how proud her friend would have been to see her fight back.

Scrambling away from her attacker, Rose stumbled a few feet forwards before collapsing to the solid ground. Suppressing a small sob of fright and pain, she rolled and hauled herself onto her knees, crawling until her back was pressed firmly against a low stone wall. As she cradled her injured hand against her torso, her eyes slid shut against the throbbing that had begun to pound in her head, pushing out all reasonable thought. She just needed a minute...a minute to breathe.

* * *

please review


	59. Chapter 59

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: **LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX, FireIsLove, Amyloo and immortalrmy.**

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

She pictured Bill's face for a moment as the soldier grunted and fell to his knees, imagining just how proud her friend would have been to see her fight back. Scrambling away from her attacker, Rose stumbled a few feet forwards before collapsing to the solid ground. Suppressing a small sob of fright and pain, she rolled and hauled herself onto her knees, crawling until her back was pressed firmly against a low stone wall. As she cradled her injured hand against her torso, her eyes slid shut against the throbbing that had begun to pound in her head, pushing out all reasonable thought. She just needed a minute...a minute to breathe.

* * *

Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe

_Breathe Me by Sia_

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

'_Miss!'_ a voice broke its way through the fog that was swirling around her brain. Rose felt her eyelids flutter before sliding open. Her breath was coming in short, irregular gasps as she tried to slow her heartbeat. She watched dully as two MP's hauled the Dog Company soldier up and marched him down the street. The man was completely unremarkable. Other than the blood streaming down from his nose, Rose could have passed him on the street and not have given him a second glance.

'_Miss!'_ an MP was squatting in front of her and was trying to get her attention. '_are you hurt?' _

'_Sergeant Barker, R. Easy Company, 506__th__ Parachute Infantry_.' Her voice quavered slightly as she tried to get out her details. They needed to know that she was an American and that she was a paratrooper. Reaching up with her good hand, Rose pulled her dog tags from beneath her ruined dress and held it up weakly to the MP.

'_You're American?' _the man asked in surprise before swearing under his breath.

Rose released her dog tags and let them fall back against her chest. The MP had gotten to his feet and was talking quickly to another soldier. Rose felt her vision grow fuzzy and the men's image swam in front of her. Screwing her face up against the pain, she dropped her chin low.

'_Corporal, find me an officer from Easy Company back at the party…tell them that there's been a situation with one of their paratroopers.'_ The MP's voice sounded strained and she listened detachedly as he barked out more orders.

Glancing at her hand, she experimentally tried to wriggle her fingers and let out a small cry at the pain that had immediately shot through her whole arm. She needed to see Gene. He would take her pain away. Gritting her teeth, she pressed her broken hand closer against her chest, trying to ignore the splitting headache that had sprung up.

'_Rose?'_ she could hear her name being called but her head hurt too much to turn towards the source of the sound. A moment later, a body dropped to their knees in front of her and she felt her shoulders being grabbed and shaken gently. She flinched at the sudden contact, letting out a whimper as fresh agony laced through her injured hand.

'_Rose…Rosie, what happened_?' Babe's voice was insistent as he kneeled in front of her, his hands gripping her shoulders hard. All Rose could do was to stare into his shocked face.

'_I ruined my dress_.' She whispered, trying to clench her jaw against the tears that had begun to spring in the corners of her eyes.

'_Are you hurt?'_ Babe demanded as his eyes raked over her body, taking in her dishevelled appearance. _'Who did this?'_

Rose just shook her head numbly. He was an American soldier. They fought together. They had bled together. How could that be possible? She couldn't get rid of the image of the same uniform that she wore, that George wore…that all of her brothers wore, advancing towards her, smothering her.

'_Tab..I-I can't…She won't…_' Babe stuttered helplessly as he looked up over his shoulder at a soldier standing slightly behind him.

'_I think you need to get Luz.'_ Tab's voice was quiet as he took Babe's position in front of Rose. Unlike Babe though, he didn't touch her but he watched her carefully as her eyes dully studied the cobbled street in front of her. She heard Babe's boots pounding as he ran towards the CP…'George.' She thought vaguely as she noticed how quiet the street had become. George hadn't wanted to leave her to walk back by herself. He had been right. He had been worried and she had laughed at him.

'_Hey Rosie'_ Tab said gently and at his familiar voice Rose slowly dragged her eyes up to meet his concerned face.

'_Tab._' She whispered as one tear slipped down her cheek.

'_You're not looking all that great Rosie girl._' He continued in a soothing tone.

Rose gave a jerky nod, wincing in pain as her skull protested the movement.

'_Where are you hurt?'_ Tab asked and Rose glanced down at her hand, _'your hand?_' he guessed.

'_I hit him.'_ She stated emotionlessly.

'_Good girl.'_ Tab said with feeling and she glanced up at him to see him trying to school his furious expression into a calm one.

'_There was a girl.' _She recalled suddenly, glancing around the street. There was no sign of the blonde girl and Rose felt a pang of sympathy as she remembered how she had stumbled upon her and the Dog Company soldier.

'_We need to find her,_' she said, trying to struggle upwards as if to look for her, '_he hurt her.'_

Tab placed both hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down so that she was sitting against the low stone wall.

'_You need to sit still for a minute soldier'_ he ordered and at his tone, Rose automatically obeyed and she watched as he stood up and muttered with a soldier next to him.

'_I need you to get me the Doc._' He muttered but Rose could hear the worry in his voice.

'_I'm fine.'_ She muttered but upon receiving no reply, she raised her head higher and spoke louder. _'I'm fine.'_

Tab squatted back down in front of her and thumbed her cheek softly. Rose hissed at the pain that the contact had triggered and she watched almost detachedly as his thumb came away crimson. It was blood. The force of the blows to her face must have broken the skin. She hadn't felt the skin break, but it must have, because she'd felt the warm wetness of it slide down her skin. She'd thought that it was tears. She stared uncomprehending at Tab's crimson fingers for a moment.

'_Shifty, get the Doc.'_ Tab ordered again and Rose tucked her hand in closer against her chest, trying by force of will to make the pain go away.

'_Miss, we're going to need a statement._' A voice asked from above her and Rose observed as Tab stood quickly to talk to the MP's who had addressed her.

'_It's Sergeant Barker and it's going to have to wait until she gets checked out by our company's medic.' _Tab's voice was firm.

'_I'm afraid we need to talk to her now Sergeant Talbert.'_ The MP argued.

'_That's Company First Sergeant Talbert'_ Tab replied, not budging from his position in front of her, shielding her from their curious glances.

Rose could barely hear them from the hammering roar in her ears. She needed to lie down and sleep. She couldn't keep her eyes focused and shadows kept drifting through her vision. All she wanted was to curl up in her bunk and sleep the pain way.

She rolled to one side carefully, still cradling her hurt wrist against her body. She pulled her ruined dress closed with her other hand, trying to cover herself as best as she could, and then staggered to her feet. The dress that had once been so beautiful was now ruined; the soft material was stiff and black with dried blood from her injuries.

Lurching to her feet, Rose was able to find her balance and she reached out with her one good hand and touched Tab's shoulder gently. He spun, startled at her touch and reached out to brace her swaying form.

'_I'm going to my bunk.'_ She announced, pressing her hand against her eye in an attempt to alleviate the pain in her skull.

'_I think we should wait for the Doc, Rosie'_ Tab spoke firmly but Rose brushed his hand away and took a few unsteady steps, the pounding in her head making her ears ring.

'_I'm fine,_' she repeated as she raised her good hand to wave him away, only to let it fall away at her side.

The pounding of boots pierced the night air and both soldiers instinctively turned towards the noise.

Rose watched as a man raced down the street towards her. His face in shadow as he ran forward. At the sight of Rosie and Tab standing in the middle of the street, he braked liked he'd crashed into an invisible wall and stood there staring at her. Rose blinked, waiting for recognition to sink in and as the man stepped forward, she stiffened.

'_Rose?_' George's voice was confused and filled with alarm. Rose willed her eyes to look into his face even though they strained to turn away. She was ashamed for him to see her like this. She knew that she was a mess...she felt weak and her whole body ached.

As he reached for her, Rose hesitated and George looked to Tab who was standing next to Rose…not touching her, but close enough to be there in case she needed him

'_Tab?'_ he asked, looking at his friend for answers.

Tab raised his eyes to meet George's eyes and the radioman was startled to see fury in the normally levelheaded First Sergeant.

'_Rose…_' Tab cleared his throat, trying to school the emotions that were playing clearly on his face. _'She interrupted an assault on a civie. He turned on her when she challenged him.'_

At his words, George drew in a long breath and let it hiss out slowly as he tried to absorb the information that he had been given.

Rose willed herself to bring her eyes up to meet his, her bruised and battered face was throbbing and she could feel herself start to tremble with the pain of it all.

'_Flower'_ his voice was soft and she watched as he took a small step forward. Rose willed herself not to flinch at the sight of the uniform. This was George. This was someone who loved her and would never hurt her. Swallowing the tears that were threatening to fall again, Rose stretched her mouth into what she hoped was a smile.

'_Radioman.'_ She whispered and before she had time to blink, Rose was in his arms. Her shoulders visibly slumped and she lowered her head so that her chin was pressed against her chest. Her skull felt so heavy…it hurt so much even to hold it up. George wrapped his arms tighter around the small soldier as if shielding her from harm. 'He was too late.' Rose thought almost bitterly and immediately hated herself for thinking it.

'_I sent Shifty to get the Doc'_ Rose could hear Tab speaking to George over the top of her head and she finally allowed herself to relax. She was safe and she let their words rush over her as she tried to bite back the yawn that she could feel growing. Finally succumbing to the sensation, her mouth split open wide to yawn and she flinched as the skin of her cheek stretched over her tender jaw.

George, feeling her involuntary movement against his own body, glanced down at her sleepy face and his eyes softened slightly. Tab had been telling him what the MP's had revealed to him about the altercation between Rose and the Dog Company soldier. He felt his anger lessen slightly as he looked at her…she was his first priority.

'_She can't stay out here.'_ George stated firmly shooting a quick look at the two MP's who were standing only a few feet away, watching them; Rose in particular.

'_The Doc needs to look over her._' Tab spoke forcefully and Rose blinked wearily.

'_She can decide for herself._' Rose snapped, the throbbing in the head felt like it was going to crack her skull into two.

The two men drew themselves up short. It was like they had almost forgotten that she was even there as they argued over her. She wasn't that badly injured, Rose knew that Gene needed to look at her wrist but other than that, she just needed sleep.

'_I want to go back to my room._' She half whispered, swaying wearily on her feet as Tab gave George a quick nod and the radioman turned back to Rose.

'_I'll send Gene to you'_ Tab murmured as he gripped George's arm in a goodbye and Rose missed the hidden meaning behind Tab's glance at the radioman who just stared back with an unusually solemn expression on his face.

Without saying anything, he tucked her under his arm and half carried her back to her room. Rose's head was spinning; she was still in shock over the events that had just transpired. She didn't understand most of it. She started to tremble as the pain in her wrist began to overwhelm her. As George set her down on her warm bunk, she clutched her wrist to her chest and whimpered, hating herself for not being able to handle the pain. She had experienced worse in Bastogne and Haguenau...hell, Bill and Joe had lost a leg. So many other men had endured worse pain than an injured wrist sustained from a punch. But as she fought tears of pain back, she clutched George's sleeve with her other hand.

'_It hurts.'_ She whimpered as he draped a coarse green blanket over her shoulders.

'_I know Flower, Gene's coming_.' George soothed, brushing her hair off of her brow. '_He'll make the pain disappear.'_

Rose just nodded dolefully as she slumped down into the soft mattress. Her musing was interrupted by a sharp rap on the door which jarred her sore head.

George sprung across the room and wrenched open the door to reveal Gene who was standing in the doorway, his chest heaving with the exertion of running. Pushing past George, Gene dropped to his knees in front of Rose and peered into her blank face.

'_Rose?'_ he called softly and she lifted her head and tried to smile at her friend.

'_Hi Gene'_ she murmured as Gene lifted his hands to run his fingers over her cheeks gently, examining the damage that was done to her face.

'_These look painful'_ he spoke, his eyes serious as his fingers touched the already darkening skin around her eye, '_it's gonna be real pretty in the mornin' Rose.'_

Rose watched out of the corner of her eye as George moved quietly across the room to fill her washing bowl with water.

'_You should see the other guy.'_ She whispered and Gene quirked an eyebrow as George made an unrecognizable sound from the corner.

'_What else is hurtin'_?' he asked and Rose's eyes dropped to her wrist that was still pressed firmly against her breast.

'_I think I punched him too hard._' She murmured, frowning thoughtfully. '_I can't move it without hurting.'_

Gene wrapped soft fingers around her forearm and tried to tug her arm down.

'_Lemme see'_ he spoke firmly, his brows creased in concern as Rose reluctantly loosened her arm to let the medic examine her wrist. She drew in a sharp intake of breath as his fingers pressed gently into the joint.

'_It's broken'_ he drawled, rocking back on his heels _'I'm gonna need tah bandage it.'_

Her injured hand was starting to feel numb and she wriggled her fingers experimentally. Smothering a gasp of pain, Rose flinched and looked up into Gene's face whose mouth was drawn into a tight line across his face.

'_I'm okay..really.' _she tried to make her voice sound convincing but it sounded weak, even to her.

George looked like he didn't know what to do with himself as Gene continued to inspect Rose's injuries. The washing bowl was long forgotten as he sat in the corner watching. He was fidgeting, and every couple of moments, he'd get up out of his chair and stalk across the room as if there wasn't' enough room for the three of them.

As he got up for the third time with his hands tugging uncomfortably at the necktie that he was still wearing from the party, Rose lifted her head to look at him.

'_Radioman..' _she called for him and his hands fell to his sides as he turned to her. Rose managed a weak smile, '_your pacing is giving me a headache,_' she tried to joke.

Gene who was still kneeling in front of her spun on his heels and gestured to the radioman.

'_Can yah sit with her? I need yah tah support the arm while I'm bandaging.'_

George was across the room in an instant, sitting beside her on the bed. Rose could almost feel the worry radiate off of his body. She let out a small giggle as she craned her head to look up at him.

'_You worry too much. You'd make a terrible mother.' _she spoke seriously

Then her brow furrowed in confusion as she spoke again,_ 'or a really good one.' _

Giving a decisive nod to herself as if coming to her own conclusion, she narrowed her eyes at George._ 'Mothers are supposed to worry.'_

George looked down into Rose's serious face before shooting Gene a confused glance who reached up and peered intently into her eyes, gauging the dilations of her pupils.

'_You're concussed_' he drawled finally, '_that knock tah the head was serious._'

Rose tried to push herself up but found herself fighting against the dreamy tide of sleep that was creeping up on her. Slumping back against George, she thought vaguely about that small girl who had looked so scared. Rose wondered what had happened to her and whether she was hurt like she was. She sat there, her weight leaning heavily on George as she struggled desperately to get her breathing under control and come to terms with where she was, with what had happened to her.

'_She can't go tah sleep.'_ Gene's voice was firm as he spoke to George who nodded and glanced down at Rose's dark head that was starting to fall forward with exhaustion.

'_Rose! It's not time to sleep yet._' He spoke loudly and firmly and her head snapped up at his voice and she opened her mouth to argue. Gene, preventing her from disagreeing with George, began to talk in a low soothing voice as he pulled out his bandages for her wrist.

He spoke about time in training at Camp Toccoa and how much he hated giving him rifle back when Sobel made him a medic. He spoke about the first time he met the woman back in England who made him blush and stumble over his words like a schoolboy. He spoke about how it took him days to finally get the Englishwoman to reveal her name to him…Alecia. Finally he spoke about how he wanted to go back to Aldbourne and ask her to marry him.

George and Rose were silent as Gene spoke. The radioman was a taken aback at how much the medic had revealed of himself to keep Rose's mind off of the pain and her weariness. He could feel her body begin to tense up as Gene began to wrap the white bandage around her small wrist. But as Gene started to talk about how he wanted to propose, George saw Rose smile softly as she finally opened her mouth to speak.

'_Unplanned moments are always better than planned ones._' She announced, exhaustion roughening her words.

'_What?'_ Gene asked, surprised by her words.

'_Surprise her'_ Rose sighed out, '_it's more romantic._'

George felt a small smile spread across his face at her words. She had been listening to the medic and she was even dealing out romance advice.

Trying to ignore the pain that was spreading up her arm like a flame as Gene tried to carefully wrap her wrist; Rose plucked at George's sleeve.

'_I'm tired George' _

There was strain in his smile as he looked at her, his hand reaching out to tuck a loose curl behind her ear. She shuddered, remembering him doing the same action earlier that night by the lake. Had it been only hours ago? It felt like days had passed since that dreamlike moment where George had held her in his arms, telling her that he only wanted her.

'_You need to stay awake for a little while longer okay Flower_?' he coaxed, shooting a side glance at Gene who nodded as he wound the bandage tight around her wrist.

Stifling a yawn, Rose let her eyes drift close and tried to lean backwards against her soft pillow but found herself jerked forwards.

'_Dun do that Rose.'_ Gene snapped sharply and she looked at him in confusion, not understanding his anger. '_Yah can't sleep. Not yet.'_

'_Yes Gene' _she sighed trustingly and she saw the skin around his eyes draw tight_._

The room lapsed into silence as Gene placed the finishing touches on the white bandage. When he had finished, the medic got to his feet and filled the wash basin that George had left forgotten in the corner on the wash stand. Carefully balancing the heavy bowl, Gene sat on the other side of Rose and began to wet a small wash cloth. Rose dutifully kept her eyes open as Gene began to gently wash her face, his movements steady as he avoided the painful areas. George watched as Gene dunked the dirty cloth into the basin and as the clear water began to turn murky with grime and blood as the cloth was wrung out.

'_I can do that Doc_.' George spoke quietly as he reached a hand out to take the cloth from Gene who handed it over without a word. Rose watched sleepily as Gene reached deep into his shirt front pocket and pulled out a small tablet.

'_It's aspirin Rose,_' Gene said, giving it to George _'She needs tah take it before she can sleep.'_

George nodded once at the medic before returning his gaze to Rose who was smiling weakly at the two of them.

'_I'll make sure she takes it.'_

'_Good,_' Gene replied pulling his dress uniform jacket on from where it was laying on the bed, _'I'll be back in the mornin'._' He spoke looking at Rose as he gave a tired sigh before slipping out the door and closing it with a click.

The two of them sat in silence as George continued to clean Rose's face. His ministrations were so soothing that Rose felt her eyes slide closed. She was happy to just sit in his arms and feel his fingers on her face and be able to pretend that the past hour had never happened. Suddenly, George's fingers grazed over the lump that was forming along her cheekbone where the soldier's fist had connected and Rose let out a small hiss of pain. The feel of the washcloth disappeared immediately and Rose's eyes opened in surprise as George's arms wrapped roughly around her waist.

'_We've gotta get you outta these clothes._' He spoke finally, his voice unusually gruff as his fingers gently stroked the stained and ripped material. Rose looked down at her appearance and grimaced. Her dress was in tatters and the once immaculate material was dirty and ripped. Her skin was visible through the material in some places and Rose blushed at the thought of Babe, Tab and Gene seeing parts of her that weren't normally on display.

'_You've been waiting all war to say that to me.'_ Rose tried to joke under a large yawn that made her wince as the skin around her mouth stretched.

'_Smutty mouth._' Rose could hear the humour in his voice as George began to peel the blue material off of her shoulders.

'_It's because you find me irresistible_.' She laughed as he tried to thread her arms through the dress carefully trying not to bump her bandaged hand.

'_Smart ass'_ George muttered as he finally freed the material and sent it flying across the room, leaving Rose sitting quietly in her white shift. She was staring at the ruins of her dress that was piled in the corner with a forlorn expression that George didn't understand. Holding out the white aspirin tablet on his outstretched palm to her, he said her name quietly, trying to regain her attention.

'_Swallow,'_ he ordered gently as she popped the tablet into her mouth. '_it'll make you feel better.'_

Rose nodded obediently and swallowed. She heaved an exhausted sigh that George felt in his own body and he growled in response and pulled her tighter against him. He felt her stiffen against him for a moment and George looked down into her face and saw her staring at her dress again.

'_What is it Flower?_' he asked gently trying to ignore how much he enjoyed her in his arms.

'_It was such a pretty dress.' _She murmured, burying her head against his shoulder and she felt his chest rumble as he chuckled and stroked her hair.

'_I'll buy you a new one._' George whispered and they lapsed into silence. The rhythmic feel of his hands stroking her hair soothed the pounding in her skull and Rose could feel herself start to relax against him. George felt some of the tenseness, which he didn't even know existed, start to ebb away from his own shoulders. As the darkness of sleep started to overwhelm her, Rose thought she felt George press his lips against her forehead and she gave a small sigh before succumbing to her dreams.

George lowered her down onto the bunk and gently tucked the army green blanket around her body before easing himself down into the small chair that was placed alongside the bunk.

He gave a small sigh as he settled himself in, there was going to be hell to pay in the morning when people found out that he'd spent the night with Rose but he didn't care. He was going to be there when she woke up. He was going to be there if she needed him.

* * *

please don't forget to review. I'm a bit of an approval whore and reviews keep me going.

**FireIsLove: **haha I know. I think the BoB writers of fanfiction do Dog Company a huge injustice...but they make such good fictional villains...well, drama at least.

**Amyloo:** ohmygoodness thankyou so SO much.

**Laura-Reading xox**: haha, Im glad that the story all came together for you! Thankyou for your lovely review. P.S I just read your story and loved it! Am just off to post a review now. (us Aussie's must stick together haha).

**immortalalrmy:** okay...so yeah, pretty much the best review ive had in like forever. You're reviews keep me motivated with this story when I honestly feel like throwing in the towel. Haha, I thought you'd appreciated the amount of Rosie+George love!


	60. Chapter 60

**I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.**

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: the everchanging, LondElle, abitron200, immortalrmy, Azrael's Darkest Secrets and Emmy.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

George lowered her down onto the bunk and gently tucked the army green blanket around her body before easing himself down into the small chair that was placed alongside the bunk.

He gave a small sigh as he settled himself in, there was going to be hell to pay in the morning when people found out that he'd spent the night with Rose but he didn't care. He was going to be there when she woke up. He was going to be there if she needed him.

* * *

Some things we don't talk about  
better do without  
just hold a smile  
we're falling in and out of love  
the same damn problem

_Never Say Never by The Fray_

**Chapter Sixty**

Tab could hear his blood roaring in his ears as he strode down the empty street towards the small building that Easy's commander Speirs had commissioned for himself. He could see lights blazing through the sheer curtains and as he climbed the few small steps to the front door, the sound of laughter and voices floated through an open window. As Tab reached up to knock on the door, he was surprised to notice that his hand was trembling. Suddenly it wasn't his hand that he was staring at anymore, it was a small, white hand...a lady's hand that was meant for pretty rings and soft creams and dinner parties. But he knew that her hand was as rough and as calloused as his own. He'd seen those hands take life with a press of a trigger and try to save others by futilely pressing against the flow of a man's lifeblood. Tab couldn't shake the vivid image of Rose's hand as she pressed it against the blue of her dress...her knuckles split and bleeding.

'**I'm telling ya Tab, I reckon these women would give the boys a run for their money. My little brother went to one of the games and he reckons that some of them could out pitch some of the boys.'**

**Tab laughed and gave Babe a light push before turning to Shifty. 'Can you believe this guy?' he joked, 'says that these girls play baseball like the men do.'**

**Shifty gave a small smile as the trio rounded the corner. 'You've seen the magazines with the pictures Floyd.'**

**Babe whistled in appreciation, 'I especially love it when they slide into base.'**

**Tab laughed again, 'you sure got that right' he agreed looking to Shifty for affirmation. But the young staff sergeant was staring down the cobbled street ahead of them.**

'**I think somethin's happened.' He said quietly and Babe and Tab both swung around, their eyes narrowed as they peered through the darkness. They could hear a man shouting and he sounded American. Figures were running towards a small alleyway and as the trio drew closer, they could see a soldier handcuffed and marched past them by two MP's. **

'**He's from Dog Company.' Shifty said quietly, 'I wonder what happened?'**

**Tab watched the paratrooper struggle with the MPs and he was surprised that he sported a black eye and that had blood streaming from his nose.**

'**Looks like one helluva fight' Tab murmured as he nudged Babe but the redhead was staring at something in front of him with a confused expression that quickly turned into horror. Lurching forward, Babe yelled a name and it took a moment for Tab to realise...to understand.**

Shaking his head as if to physically dislodge the memory, Tab pressed the heel of his palm into his eye, gripping his head for a moment. He didn't know if he was trembling from shock or anger..but he suspected that it was a little of both. Having pulled himself together, Tab once more reached out and rapped sharply on the wooden door.

Immediately the sounds coming from inside the house quietened as the sound of booted footsteps approached the door.

'_Flash.'_ came the query from inside and Tab recognized it as Lipton's voice.

'_Thunder._' Tab barked, reshouldering the strap of his rifle which had slid down his arm while he had stood there lost in memories.

As the door swung open, Tab could see Lip's face break into a smile of welcome but Tab couldn't muster a return greeting.

'_Lieutenant.'_ He nodded curtly as he stepped inside the house and brushed past Lip. Light was spilling from a door standing ajar at the end of the hallway and Tab started towards it, knowing that the rest of the officers would be through there.

'_What's happened Tab?'_ Lip's voice sounded urgent as he followed him up the corridor but all Tab could do was shake his head in disbelief or rejection...he still couldn't make up his mind. All he could see was Rose's curled up form as he squatted in front of her.

**Her back was pressed into the low stone wall...he could see the dark curls clearly, tumbling out of its confines and spilling onto her shoulders. She had hidden her face from them but Tab knew that she was hurt by the way she held her arm protectively in front of her, pressed tightly against the blue fabric of what had once been a beautiful dress but was now in tatters and he felt himself blush at the skin that was exposed through the rips and tears in the material. Babe had fallen to his knees in front of her and as Tab skidded to a halt he could see the young soldier try to get a response from their female comrade. After a moment, she finally raised her face to them and the damage done was illuminated in the dim streetlight behind them. He heard Shifty curse next to him and Tab felt himself take a step closer. Someone had hurt her and as she stared up at Babe, Tab flinched at her terrified expression. She was scared of him. Of all of them.**

'_Talbert, what is it?'_ Speirs, who had been lounging with his feet up on the table as he played cards with Harry Welsh and Nix, had immediately gotten to his feet when he saw Tab enter the room. Winters who was standing near a bookcase in the corner, turned and raised a hand in greeting but the look on Tab's face halted Winters hand and it returned slowly to his side.

'_Sir,'_ Tab started as Nix and Harry swivelled in their chairs to look up at the standing man. Tab then paused...he didn't know how to say what he needed to report. He didn't understand it himself.

'_Floyd?_' Winters voice cut through his confusion and Tab's head snapped up as the old Easy Commander crossed the room to stand next to the new one. Speirs sent Winters a quick glance before his eyes slid back to scrutinize Tab once more.

'_Sirs..._' Tab took a breath before continuing, _'There's been an incident with one of Easy and a soldier from Dog Company.' _

Harry chuckled and took a swig from a bottle, '_Hope our boys came out on top or we'll never live it down.'_ He spoke as he began to shuffle the deck of cards that was placed on the table. Nix gave a small grunt of approval, his attention moving to the card game that Harry was starting. But Spiers and Winters were still staring at Tab intently, confusion playing on Speirs' usually impassive face.

'_I'm confused as to why you're telling me this now and not tomorrow morning First Sergeant'_ Speirs asked.

'_I-It's Ros- Sergeant Barker sir'_ Tab spoke, he didn't know how to explain it..he figured that the explanation that he had given to Luz would be a good starting point. '_She interrupted an assault on a civilian woman. The soldier then attacked her when she tried to stop him. '_

A hush stretched across the room as the officers took a moment to digest the information. Suddenly, the room exploded in noise and sounds of dismay. They were all talking, arguing, giving out orders, summoning runners...Harry was even yelling. But Tab was silent..his mind felt numb. He didn't understand how any of this could have happened...Tab's eyes were fixed firmly on the table which was covered in cards, papers, cigarettes and bottles of alcohol. But he wasn't seeing any of it. Only the blood that spilled down her face and stained the bright blue fabric as if mocking the merry colour.

**He watched as a tear tracked it way down her cheek, turning red from the blood marring her skin. He prayed that Luz would arrive soon. He didn't know who else to get. He knew that she needed to see the Doc but first he needed to see if there was any lasting damage. He knew that he was talking...asking her questions, trying to get her to respond but he didn't really know what he saying. He wanted to hit something. Someone. He couldn't even imagine the horror of being attacked like that. The thought that it was a fellow paratrooper made it so much worse. **

'**I hit him.' Her voice was almost a whisper and Tab felt white hot anger course through him. He clenched his jaw, trying to control the anger that he could feel radiating off of him. Remembering the blood streaked face and black eye of the soldier being restrained by the MP's, Tab knew that Rose had gone down fighting. He was so proud that she had managed to hold him off and get off a few hits of her own.**

'**good girl' he said quietly, almost choking on the words.**

Winter cleared his throat and almost immediately the other men quietened. Tab could see the strain on Winters face as he made his decision on the best course of action.

'_I don't think we can do anything tonight.'_ He began, '_The man has been arrested'_

'_I want him court-martialled and shot._' Speirs interrupted, his voice quiet but even and Tab winced slightly at the look in the man's eyes.

'_Is Rosie safe?_' Nix asked as all eyes turned onto Tab, waiting for his answer.

'_She's safe now. I sent her back to her billet with Luz and Doc Roe was on his way over.'_

'_Is she hurt?'_ Lipton asked quietly and Tab started in surprise. He'd forgotten that Lip had followed him into the room. He saw Speirs' hand itch towards his sidearm before nodding slowly, trying to control the tremors in his lips.

'_How bad is it?_' Spiers asked, his eyes flashing.

Tab cleared his throat, trying to school the emotions that he knew were clear on his face.

'_Well..when we found her...'_ Tab began, a muscle in his cheek clenching in anger, '_she's pretty beat up sir. Her wrist doesn't look good...I'm no doctor but I reckon she'd broken it on the bastard's nose.' _

Harry let out a small groan and dropped his face into his hands.

Winters turned to Speirs and began to converse with him in quiet tones. Tab could hear Nix begin to give orders to Lip regarding getting a briefing from Doc Roe and keeping this quiet and out of the press. But Tab wasn't really listening.

'**I'm fine' she'd tried to say through trembling lips before repeating herself with more feeling. Looking down from where he was conferring with Shifty, Tab didn't think that even she knew how bad she looked. The material of her dress was covered in crimson blood and he could see the swelling begin to start around her eye and jaw. Squatting down in front of her, he brought his hand up slowly, trying not to scare her. He realised by the way she'd cringed away from Babe that it was the uniform that was affecting her and he knew that he'd have to be careful in how he approached her. She watched him warily as he touched his thumb to her cheek where the skin along her cheekbone had split. He could feel her cold skin beneath his hand and he realised idly that she might be in shock. Pulling his fingers away from her skin, he showed her the blood that came away from her face and it nearly broken his heart to watch her stare at his fingers in confusion. As if she couldn't believe that she was bleeding.**

'_We need to tell the men...we need their help to keep it under wraps for her sake.'_ Speirs argued with Winters.

'_Agreed Ron,'_ Winters nodded at Lip '_Carwood, I need you to assemble the men...the Toccoa men and the men in Rose's platoon early tomorrow morning for a briefing.'_

Tab watched as Speirs and Winters turned away and muttered something to Harry. He felt the blood rush from his face as all the clues suddenly clicked into place for him. He hadn't seen it until now and he felt sick at the thought of it.

'_There's something else you should know sir.'_ Tab spoke up suddenly and the two officers swung back to face him. _'I think he tried to rape her.'_

* * *

Rose woke in the middle of the night feeling physically sick and disorientated. Her body jolted upwards, her lips parted in a silent gasp. Her skin was slick with a thin sheen of sweat and she could feel her heart beating hard and fast against her chest. Biting back a groan as her sweating forehead throbbed painfully; Rose clutched her bandaged wrist against her chest trying to calm her breathing. Her stomach lurched, turning, grinding and doing heavy back flips and she could feel the acid burn of bile crawling up her throat. Swinging her legs around to rest upon the cold floor, she breathed in the cold night air, swallowing lungfuls that helped the queasy feeling slowly subside. As she sat there, sucking in desperate gulps of air, Rose was left shivering as the sweat that covered her quickly turned icy cold. The pain in her wrist had diminished and all she could feel was a dull throbbing.

'_Flower?_' George's voice cut through the darkness and Rose's head shot up in shock. Immediately she groaned and held her good hand up to her forehead, mentally reminding herself that sudden movements of the skull were not a good idea.

The mattress sunk down under his weight as George lowered himself gingerly onto the bunk and reached for her. As his arms wrapped around her and she felt some heat begin to spread its way through her body, she sighed.

'_I'm sorry.'_ George voice cut through the darkness.

'_don't say that to me.'_ Her voice was rough and cracked but Rose felt a slight tremor course through him at her words but she continued, _'Out of everyone, you don't need to apologize to me.'_

'_I should've been there...with you. This never would've happened.'_ George rubbed at his face with one hand, _'When I start to think about what could have happened, I-'_ He shook his head, unable to go any further. There weren't any words for what he was feeling.

'_Would you please stop blaming yourself for a second. Its not your fault.'_ She protested but knew that it fell on deaf ears. _'Remind me never to head butt anyone ever again_.' She muttered, closing her eyes tightly as she leant her head gently against his shoulder.

'_Deal.'_ George's voice was tinged with amusement as his fingers played with a curl near her ear, _'as long as you promise not to head butt anyone again.'_

Rose's mouth spread upwards into a smile as she slipped her uninjured hand into his. She could feel his hands shaking slightly as she felt a pang of regret for making him feel this way. She hated that he worried so much about her and she hated how much she had put him through.

'_Deal'_ she whispered as his fingers tightened protectively around hers.

'_I love painkillers.'_ She spoke after a moment of silence, _'it takes away all the ouches.'_

George shifted slightly and she heard the smile in his voice as he spoke.

'_Guarnere told me how much you enjoyed morphine in Bastogne_.' He began and when Rose tried to quirk an eyebrow at him but winced from the effort, he continued.

'_Didn't anyone ever tell you?'_ he asked, surprised, '_They gave you a syrette of morphine in the woods when you got pinged in the leg and Perco told me that it made you as high as a kite.'_ He began to chuckle, '_Guarnere thought he'd killed you._'

Almost immediately, George realised what he'd said and his laugh stopped mid chuckle.

'_I'm sorry' _she spoke quietly, meeting his eyes steadily. _'I've put you through a lot...on top of dealing with this hell hole of a war...'_

'_War is hell._' He tried to joke, and she could see that his mouth was curved up into a small smile but the corners of his eyes remained uncrinkled.

Lowering her eyes, she took a moment gathering the courage to a broach a subject that they had been dancing around for months.

'_When I was shot in Haug-'_ the words got stuck in her throat, so she cleared it before starting again. '_When I woke up in the hospital after Haugenau I was pretty out of it.'_ Rose said seriously, her brow furrowed as she remembered how hard it was to get a grasp on reality when she'd woken up next to Bill and Joe Toye.

'_You'd been shot Rose,'_ George reiterated, his large hand tightening around hers.

'_I know...I was there_.' She said, smiling gently as she studied their intertwined fingers.

'_The nurses gave me my kit when they discharged me...and I found my diary._' Rose twisted her head around to stare into his face intently.

George didn't say anything but he felt his heart speed up. He'd forgotten about the diary and how he'd read her words and had written his own entries...letters to her and thoughts that he'd needed to get down on paper and out of his head.

'_I'd thought I'd lost it in Bastogne,_' Rose continued quietly when she realised that George wasn't going to say anything.

Immediately George's face changed. Rose could tell by the clench of his jaw and the hardening of his eyes. If she didn't know him so well, the change would have been easy to miss. It was small but it was definitely there.

Taking a deep breath, Rose ploughed on, unwilling to let it go.

'_I left it in my foxhole on the morning of the patrol,_' she paused, peering up into his face, _'the morning I left you in my foxhole.'_

Rose's words hung between them, heavy with tension. After a moment, George pulled away, leaving Rose's hand cold and empty.

'_Looking back on it, you were always the one doing the leaving Rose._' His voice was light as he tried to deflect with humor but she flinched at the bitterness edge to his tone. '_I was starting to think you were getting tired of me.' _

'_George.._' Rose started hesitantly, not finding his words funny at all.

'_I thought you were dead._' His voice was rough as he cut her words off and Rose was startled by the emotion reflected in his eyes. _'What do you want me to say Rose? You were gone...you were dead..and you left me.'_ At his last words, his voice had dropped to a whisper and his eyes had slid closed...screwed up with what Rose realised was pain.

There was a moment of shocked silence. They hadn't spoken much about Bastogne and Rose realised that it was too soon. That the memories were still too fresh and raw.

'_George, I..'_

He took a deep steadying breath and slowly opened his eyes as he controlled himself.

'_I thought I'd never see you again and that destroyed me. I-I had so much to say to you but I thought that it was too late...that we'd missed our chance.'_

He cleared his throat and looked away. _'so I wrote to you. And it made me feel better.'_

She slid her hand underneath her pillow and pulled out the small bound book. Just the sight of it threw George back in time...back to the cold snow and loneliness and lost love. Giving his head a small shake, George smiled wryly and took the journal from her small hand. Rose released the precious book and relaxed against him, letting herself lean her aching head against his shoulder. She watched as his large brown hands drifted across the cover, almost indecisively as if he was still unsure at what secrets the book contained. After a moment, he carefully opened the cover and smoothed page after page back until it revealed a dirt smudged page, creased as if it had been read over and over and then once more again. Rose could see the dog eared corners of the fragile page and the scrawl beneath was as familiar as her own handwriting.

'_Flower, It just started snowing. You should be here. I miss you and when I close my eyes, I can almost feel you sitting next to me bitching about the cold.' _As George read his words that he'd written so long ago in the snow of Bastogne, Rose could feel his heart beating..solid and steady._ 'As soldiers we are programmed to not show our feelings. But war has uncovered these layers of affection. War sets me free from__ earthly restrictions and conventions and for a moment, in this same godforsaken forest when I stayed with you..keeping you warm, I let myself hope. With you tucked in beside me, I let myself believe that we could have had every night to spend together.' _George stopped reading but without even looking down at the page, Rose knew that there was more. The words that he'd written were imprinted in her..she had read them so often.. and she reached down with her good hand and traced the worn words with her fingertips_. _**We'd have had forever. Oh god...I wish you were here. Come back to me.**

'_I wrote in this thing when I saw something that made me think of you or when I wanted to talk to you.'_ George whispered into the silence.

'_We never talked about this before,'_ she murmured, almost afraid to speak, '_not when I came back to you.'_

She felt his chest heave as he took a deep breath before he spoke.

'_I know...I think I was scared.'_

Rose smiled against his shoulder before leaning away to look up into his face.

'_I wrote back to you._' She stated and George looked down at the small book in his hands in surprise. He flipped forwards past his entries that he'd written in the Ardennes Forest and then again in Haugenau until he reached one of the last pages where the handwriting changed into a small neat script.

**Radioman, **

**There's so much I need to tell you. I love you. Where are you? I'm looking but I can't find you...they say that you're in Germany...and that's where I'm heading. I miss you. I won't be far away. I daydream about the days that we will be able to lay in the sun together and take naps in the grass. To be completely honest, I would rather sleep on a bed under any normal circumstance, but something about lying in your arms and feeling the sunshine on my face just feels so right. We've spent so long in the cold and ice...I never want to be cold again.**

**I promise you, I will get to you.**

**Your Flower**

Rose heard his hitched breath as he finished reading and she felt his arm tighten slightly around her. Peering up at him, she tried to read his expression but before she could say anything, George pressed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose and grinned broadly at her.

'_I told you that nickname would stick.'_ He said proudly.

'_Is that all you got from my letter?' _she asked, rolling her eyes.

George glanced down at the journal once more, as if reaffirming the existence of her words to him before gently closing the cover and sliding it back under her pillow.

'_No.'_ He answered her seriously as he settled back against the pillows, taking care not to bump her bandaged wrist while he tucked her in beside him. As Rose rested her head against his shoulder, she felt one of his hands steal up to stroke her hair and she couldn't stop the soft sigh from escaping her lips. It felt good to be looked after. It had been so long since she had given up control and let someone else take care of her. She realised she fitted into his arms perfectly and its rightness reminded her of when they had danced at the party only hours before_. 'After everything that happened tonight, I guess I'm still getting used to talking to you. I missed you._' His chest rumbled as he spoke and Rose let her fingers curl gently around the hand that had been resting on his stomach. His fingers were as calloused as her own...rough and hard from hours training with weaponry and the lifestyle that war thrust upon them. She felt them rub against her bare wrist and for a moment, she imagined that he could feel the flutter of a pulse.

'_I missed you too.'_ She murmured softly while trying to suppress a yawn, exhaustion finally creeping up on her. _'It feels like a lifetime ago...in the garden.' _

Rose felt George press a kiss to the crown of her head _'sleep now Flower. I've got you.'_

As she began to drift off into sleep, Rose realised absently that it had begun to rain sometime during the night. With the sound of rain thundering and crashing outside the her window along with the comforting way that George stroked her hair, Rose's body finally relaxed, allowing her to sleep.

* * *

Please review!

The everchanging- its great to hear from you! Im waiting for your next fabulous story missy! I know..I can't really help myself... I adore Tab and Babe so I have to keep reminding myself that its Rosie and George. Not Tab..not Babe haha.

LondElle- thanks for the lovely review! Im definitely planning on finishing this story. Its become my baby. So hopefully, you can stick with it and let me know what you like and what you don't!

Abitron2000- I am so incredibly flattered by your comment! I can't believe you've read this so quickly! Its a pretty big effort and I don't think I can even do that! Thank you thankyou thankyou loverly!

Immortalrmy-thankyou so much! As always your reviews renew my faith in myself. Thankyou so much for your input into the last chapters..you really helped bring this part of the story into fruition. Love love love you!

Azrael's Darkest Secrets- I know exactly what you mean about life and it screwing you over. I hope everything is going okay for you! But I really appreciated your review. Thankyou so much for your kind words and I know that there's a little bit of Speirs in this chapter..but I will definitely write some more of his reaction in the next chapter! Stay wonderful!

Emmy- you. Are. Fabulous. Thankyou thankyou thankyou!


	61. Chapter 61

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: hodhod2011danger, LondElle, abitron2000, immortalrmy and all the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

'_After everything that happened tonight, I guess I'm still getting used to talking to you. I missed you._' His chest rumbled as he spoke and Rose let her fingers curl gently around the hand that had been resting on his stomach. His fingers were as calloused as her own...rough and hard from hours training with weaponry and the lifestyle that war thrust upon them. She felt them rub against her bare wrist and for a moment, she imagined that he could feel the flutter of a pulse.

'_I missed you too.'_ She murmured softly while trying to suppress a yawn, exhaustion finally creeping up on her. _'It feels like a lifetime ago...in the garden.' _

Rose felt George press a kiss to the crown of her head _'sleep now Flower. I've got you.'_

As she began to drift off into sleep, Rose realised absently that it had begun to rain sometime during the night. With the sound of rain thundering and crashing outside her window along with the comforting way that George stroked her hair, Rose's body finally relaxed, allowing her to sleep.

* * *

As I struggle through  
Each and every year.  
And all these demons,  
They keep me up all night

_Up All Night by Blink 182_

**Chapter Sixty-One**

The silence was deafening...threatening to crush her, smother her quietly in the night. Rose was freezing. She could feel the cold hard stones pressing into her back...soaking in through her thick army coat. But she was confused, and as she glanced down at the green material, she realised that this was all wrong. Why was she wearing her uniform? She was supposed to be wearing her blue dress. But it was ruined..and bloodstained. Movement from somewhere in front of her made her whip her head around and peer into the darkness. She couldn't see anything more than a foot in front of her but there was definitely someone out there.

'_H-hello?'_ Rose called out softly, '_who's there?'_

All of a sudden, out of the darkness came the sound of booted feet against the cobblestones and she lurched to her feet as the footsteps came closer. She could hear the booted feet take one step and then another before a fist slammed into her face. Rose woke with a jolt, gasping for air as she glanced frantically around the room. She could feel a thin sheen of sweat breaking over her forehead as she tried to reassure herself that it was just a dream. That it was over. That she had survived and was okay. She reached up to wipe her face but realised that her wrist was bandaged and she cringed at the dull throbbing that made movement of the whole arm painful. Her white shift stuck to her body in a cold sweat and she could feel her heart pounding against her chest as fog swirled around her head. She gritted her teeth, trying to think straight as she discovered that there was someone else in the bunk with her. The slow inhale and exhale of the body behind her told her that the person was still sleeping and her eyes narrowed as she realised that their arm was draped over her body in a protective yet gentle hold. Turning slightly in his arms, Rose rolled over to face her bed partner and her lips broke into a soft smile to see George sleeping peacefully next to her. She spent a moment studying his face and she fought the urge to trace the lines of his face. He looked calmer in his sleep than he had ever tried to be when he was awake. Although sleeping soundly, the tight lines around his mouth and eyes were still visible and Rose wished that she could smooth out his worries. Carefully, taking care not to disturb him, she slipped out of George's sleeping grasp, replacing his arm gently over her pillow. Immediately, a frown settled on his face and Rose couldn't stop herself from bending down to press a soft kiss against his forehead.

Rose could tell by the light filtering through her small window that it was still early morning and she picked up her uniform that she had slung over the back of her chair the previous night. She fingered the rough material for a moment with her head bowed softly over it as she remembered how excited and nervous she had been as Laura had helped her get ready for the dance. It had been a night full of possibilities and Rose blinked back tears at how it had finished.

With a quiet sigh, Rose quietly dressed, aware of the man sleeping in the bunk behind her. She struggled to dress herself one handed and she felt like screaming at how time consuming it was to do up her buttons. Finally, sliding her arms through her worn jacket, Rose slipped her feet into her boots and silently left the room, exhaling in relief at the silence coming from the room as the door clicked shut behind her.

It was a perfect day outside and as Rose stepped outside, she paused for a moment, lifting her face upwards to soak in the sunlight. The men who weren't on guard duty were sprawled out on the lawn enjoying the warm day and Rose felt her lips quirk at the sight of them. It was oddly reassuring to know that some things never changed. Picking her way across the square on the way to Battalion HQ, Rose tried to keep her head down. She didn't want to bring any more attention to herself than what she knew was coming. But she knew that she had to report to Speirs and that she had to do it alone. She also had to find Gene to get some more painkillers; she was surprised that the medic hadn't come by her room earlier.

Laughter from a small group of soldiers sitting in a small circle chatting broke Rose out of her reverie and she glanced around furtively, stunned that she had gotten so far across the square without being stopped by any of her friends. But she realised that none of the soldiers who loitered in the sunshine around her were Toccoa men.

Unease began to stir through her and she increased her stride towards the building that housed HQ. Slipping through the front door quietly, Rose padded down the hallway to the large room that had been used for briefings. She could hear raised voices and laughter coming from the door that was standing ajar and she recognized them as her friends. Pausing for a moment with her hand flat on the back of the door, Rose took a deep breath, suddenly wishing that she'd stayed in bed next to George.

'_Rose?_' a quiet voice came from behind her and she swung to face Lipton who had entered the building behind her. His eyes raked over her face and down to the bandage that was just visible poking through the ends of her shirt sleeves. She could tell immediately by the look on his face that he already knew and she swallowed hard.

'_I-I was looking for everybody.'_ She tried to explain but her voice came out as a croak. Clearing her throat, Rose continued, _'I needed to see Speirs.'_

Lip took a small step forward and Rose was surprised to see fury lining the quiet officer's face.

'_He was just about to talk to some of the men.'_ He spoke quietly, gesturing at the room in front of them. Both of their heads turned at the sound of shouted laughter coming from inside.

'_Oh, well I can wait.'_ she wondered at why she had started to sweat again but she suspected that she already knew what Lip was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

'_You should hear what he has to say.'_

Rose began to shake her head violently, wincing at the movement of her still tender skull.

'_Honestly, I think you need to be there.'_ Lip said, a sad look in his eyes. _'The boys need to see that you're all right.'_

'_oh...okay. I understand._' She said, not really understanding and feeling the furthest from okay than she had in a long time.

Lip took another step forward and Rose fought the urge to flinch at his proximity.

'_It's going to be okay Rose.'_ Lip tried to reassure her and Rose could only nod at him as he pushed the door open and walked through.

Immediately the soft spoken soldier started to bark orders at the group of men inside, allowing Rose to slip through the doorway and into the room undetected. Immediately she saw the small group of soldiers and recognized Skinny, Malarkey, Liebgott, Perconte, Chuck Grant and Webster. The men who were gathered around tables at the front of the room didn't notice Rose as she inched her way along the back way until she found a small bench. Perching on the end of it, Rose turned her back on the rest of the room. She couldn't face her friends who were staring at Lipton in surprise as they rushed to obey his orders at standing to command.

The sound of the door slamming open made everyone jump and Rose couldn't stop herself from wincing at the violent crash.

'_At ease.'_ Came Speirs' bark as he strode into the room and even with her back turned to him, Rose felt the moment that he appeared. She could feel the anger vibrating from him, hot and palpable, threatening to overwhelm her and the rest of the men.

'_You might be wondering why I've brought you all here,'_ Speirs spoke, his tone harsh with anger. _'One of our soldiers was assaulted by a member of one of our sister companies.'_

Rose pressed her eyes closed, wishing desperately that she was anywhere else in the world. She'd even go back to Belgium or Sobel if that meant she didn't have to hear this.

'_Sir,'_ Lipton's voice was quiet and urgent as he stepped forward to interrupt the company commander. Over the silence in the room, Rose could hear his quiet voice as he murmured in Speirs' ear and Speirs' answering curse. She heard her name said clearly and against her better judgement, Rose stole a quick glance over her shoulder to see Speirs staring at her. Following their commander's gaze, the rest of the men began to turn to look at her and Rose snapped her head back, unwilling to meet their confused glances.

Immediately, Speirs lowered his voice and began to address the men in quiet tones. Rose took a moment to realise that none of the men from last night were in the room. Tab, Babe, Shifty and even Eugene were absent and she wondered if the rest of the men had noticed it too. Even with her back turned to them, she recognized the exact moment that the men were told. She heard the quiet murmur of voices trail off into stunned silence and she felt her cheeks burn in shame and anger. She wanted to kill Speirs for not briefing the men beforehand...before she had come down from her room...forcing her to face the men and their reactions.

'_What the fuck!?'_ someone finally broke the silence and the men began to protest and babble in confusion and fury. Rose winced. She wasn't prepared for the force of his words. The men's reactions hit her like a physical blow...and she eased herself of the bench and tried to slip away towards the door.

'_Rosie?'_ Malarkey's voice was low and desperate as he asked her in one word..her name...to deny what had happened to her. Rose froze, her body locked firmly into place as she was brought to attention for the first time. Movement in front of her had her glancing wildly at the door where Shifty, Babe and Tab quietly tried to slip into the room, their faces pale and tired. Effectively trapped, Rose slowly turned to face the men and she heard gasps and a murmur of disbelief rippled through the small crowd as they caught sight of the bruises marring her face. She tried to relax, tried to loosen the muscles that had been tensed since she'd entered the room. She could see the men looking at her as if they still didn't understand. The longer she stood there with their eyes on her, the more flustered and angry she became. Looking into her friends faces, Rose felt the hurt and anger bubble up and begin to leak from the cracks in the mask of impassiveness that she was trying so hard to maintain. She was confused by these feelings. She knew that it wasn't the men standing in front of her that were to blame but at that moment, she wanted to scream and hurt them in the same way that she was hurting.

Suddenly she was overwhelmed by the memory of _his _body pressed up against hers, his drunken breath suffocating her. She could still feel the man's hands pulling at her clothes...touching her. Trying to suppress a shudder, Rose tried to shove the violent flashback out of sight and out of her memory.

'_Rose?'_ Skinny touched her arm lightly and she jumped, not expecting it. She hadn't even noticed him approaching nor the rest of the boys who had drawn around her in a tight circle, concern etched deeply on each of their faces.

Wrenching her arm free with a cry, Rose hugged her wrist tight to her chest, breathing heavily against the pain that had immediately flared up. She could see Tab and Babe try to push their way to the front out of the corner of her eye.

'_What happened?'_ Liebgott demanded as Perco stared at her in horror. '_Are you hurt?'_

'_I'm right as rain'_ she said, trying to speak slowly and clearly. She knew that the smile she was attempting was not even close to reassuring the men. All she could see were the grey and green of the uniforms and Rose felt her false bravado deserting her. She didn't know how it was possible for her to feel so miserable and embarrassed and humiliated and beaten...but yet still function, still talk and smile and concentrate. She tried to look for help from the officers but Speirs had sunk down into one of the chairs and was holding his head in his hands, Lip talking urgently in his ear.

'_That's our girl,'_ someone spoke proudly as she felt someone clap her on the shoulder.

'_Y-yes.'_ She stammered, horrified that her voice was shaking. It took her a split second to realise that her whole body was shaking. She was sick and tired of them all and their uniforms began to swim in front of her. She tried to explain that she needed to go outside but all that came out of her mouth was mumbled nonsense as the room lurched violently and Rose felt herself sway slightly.

'_Rosie?'_ she could hear the men calling her name as they crowded around her in concern but she needed to get out of there. She felt like the walls were closing in on her and she found it hard to breathe. She wanted George...she wished that he was here with her and she cursed herself for not waking him. She stumbled forward, dizzy with pain and uncertainty. Her vision was beginning to cloud with tears. She could feel them prickling and stinging and she blinked fiercely trying to suppress them as she pushed her way through to where she knew the door was.

* * *

She didn't really know where she was going and she didn't really care. As she made her way down the steps, a line of parked trucks caught her eye. They were sitting beside the main road that led in and out of the town and walking towards them, Rose could see that they were momentarily deserted. Throwing herself behind one of the trucks, Rose leant her back against the huge tyre and covered her eyes with her uninjured hand taking deep steadying breaths. The sound of footsteps rounding the side of the truck had her dropping her hand into her lap to look up at Tab who had found her. She blinked at him as he crouched in the dirt in front of her.

For a moment, they stared at each other. Rose felt like crying again...she was too much of a coward to ask for a mirror and she could only imagine at her appearance. She could see Tab watching her, taking in her flushed cheeks and mussed hair. Then he swore softly as he moved forward to wrap his arms around her in a tight hug. Rose immediately stiffened from the unfamiliar contact. But after a moment, she felt her arms cautiously come up to grip his shirt tight. It was silent and Rose felt herself begin to blush from the awkwardness but she couldn't stop her breath from hitching when she felt Tab begin to rub soothing circles on her back and she tried to turn away to hide the sob that had escaped.

'_It's okay,'_ he whispered roughly, _'not now, but it will be. You're okay.'_

Rose rocked back on her heels so that her back was pressing against the side of the truck once more. Trucks and tanks were rolling past and the thundering combined with the shouts of the men made her head ache fiercely.

Without thinking, she scrubbed her sleeve across her face to destroy the evidence of her tears and immediately let out a small cry at the rough treatment of the cuts and bruises to her face.

Rose watched blearily as Tab reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a cigarette. As he offered it to her, Rose placed it between her swollen lips, her mouth wrapping itself around the familiar shape. It had been a while since her last cigarette and she couldn't remember if she still carried her lighter. Patting her pockets tentatively with her one good hand, Rose realised that she had no way of lighting the cigarette. Out of nowhere, Tab's brown hand appeared in her field of vision, holding a lighter up to her mouth and it took a moment for the small flame to ignite the cheap paper. Smiling gratefully at Tab, she drew a deep drag, feeling the familiar burn of the smoke and nicotine which began to ease the constant ache in her wrist and face.

'_Better?_' Tab asked, smiling gently at her.

'_Like you wouldn't believe..'_ Rose murmured fervently leaning her aching head back against the side of the truck. The bumps that rocked the truck as men began to load up supplies jarred her sensitive skull. Rose hissed gently and gripped the sides of her head; shutting her eyes tightly...she had a fleeting thought that if she pressed hard enough, the throbbing in her skull would lessen.

'_Where does it hurt?'_ Tab asked, his voice attempting to be light but Rose couldn't help but hear the worry in his tone.

'_It looks worse than it is.'_ Rose murmured, cracking her eyes open to watch as Tab blew smokey tendrils up into the air and disappear.

'_Err..Rosie?'_ Tab started hesitantly.

'_Mmhhm?'_ Rose murmured absently, inspecting her fingers. She hadn't realised that punching someone as hard as she did would split the skin on all of her knuckles on her hand. She pressed the folds of skin together, trying to make the skin rejoin...as if it had never happened. She only wished that it could be that easy.

'_Don't take this the wrong way but your shirt's all buttoned up wrong.'_ he spoke and Rose's head snapped up.

'_What?'_ she demanded looking down, _'where?'_

'_Oh..'_ she said, feeling a little sheepish, _'I had trouble this morning with the whole one armed situation.'_

She waved her bandaged arm in front of him and he grinned at her.

'_Sobel would have a field day if he saw the state of your uniform.'_

Rose shot him a glare, _' Well, you're not looking much like a GI either.'_

'_Mmmm...true._' he nodded and dusted his hands on his trousers as he got to his feet.

'_Speirs wants to see you.'_ He spoke, bending over her. His hands found her elbows and he hauled her back up to her feet neatly.

* * *

'_Sergeant good, I wanted to see you.'_ Speirs pushed himself up from behind his desk and walked around to perch himself on the edge of it and studied her. Rose straightened slightly under his scrutiny, meeting his gaze squarely.

'_I apologize about this morning. I-'_ Speirs paused, trying to find the right words and Rose was startled by his indecisiveness. _'I didn't realize that you would be present when I told the men.'_

Spiers looked at her expectantly and Rose tried to hold his gaze. She was always unsettled by his wide unblinking eyes that she suspected knew and saw more than he let on.

'_It's okay sir.'_

'_No its not._' He contradicted, '_This kind of treatment to any of Easy, male or female, is unacceptable.'_

Rose didn't say anything, she just watched as his jaw clenched in anger.

'_Regardless, I have been called into Battalion HQ to discuss the events of last night and Colonel Sink is not happy. Frankly we're at the pointy end of the war and this kind of behaviour in our ranks has raised more than a few eyebrows. Due to the-'_ Speirs paused yet again as he searched for words '_uniqueness of your position in the airborne, it makes any issue involving yourself...and especially with another soldier, fragile.'_

'_Fragile sir?'_ Rose felt her breath hitch as she started to understand what Speirs was trying to tell her.

'_Some of the power players want to send you home Sergeant.'_ Speirs spoke bluntly and she felt herself pale. _'A few of them do not believe that the 'experiment' of a woman in the paratroopers was a success.'_

'_Do you agree with them?'_ She couldn't stop the question from blurting out and she felt herself immediately blush at the personal question. But she had to know...it surprised her how much she relied on Speirs' respect and approval and she knew that if he thought she should go home...then she would.

'_For Christ sakes Rose, if I did, you'd've been transferred to Able Company months ago.' _Speirs crossed his arms over his chest and almost glared at her_. 'You're a good soldier and NCO.'_

'_Thankyou sir.'_ Rose couldn't stop the small quirk of her lips as she tried to hide her smile of pleasure at his compliment.

'_The only problem is that last night was one of the breaking points for many of them. They're concerned at your being wounded in the field and being on the front lines. It took myself and Major Winters all morning to convince them otherwise.'_

There was a small silence as they regarded each other carefully.

'_So you're not sending me home?'_ Rose asked, blinking at him confused.

Speirs sighed and heaved himself off of his desk and walked over to the window. _'No Sergeant.'_ He said, looking down to the street below.

'_Can I ask why sir?'_

'_Common decency. I'm offering you some common decency. Not just because it's the right thing to do, and not just because you're a damn fine soldier and deserve it...but because that is what makes sense to me.'_ Speirs finally turned away from the window and faced her. _'This is what has always made sense to me.'_

'_Oh.'_ Rose spoke quietly, _'thankyou sir.'_

'_But sergeant, we are reassigning your billet.' _Speirs spoke, watching her intently_, 'I'm putting you in the main dorm with most of Easy.'_

As Rose opened her mouth to protest, Speirs raised a hand, silencing her.

'_I know this feels like special treatment but to be honest, it would make me feel better if you're closer to some of the men.'_

'_I don't think that is necessary sir.'_ Rose argued, trying to keep her tone respectful.

'_I'm not doubting your abilities soldier,'_ Speirs spoke, running a hand through his hair as a small smile quirked momentarily on his lips, _'But its really for some of the men. They were a bit beside themselves at you staying by yourself after this.'_

Rose sighed, thinking of her overprotective friends. She loved them all to death but she swore sometimes that they'd drive her crazy.

'_If you insist sir.'_ She conceded and Speirs nodded.

'_Good. I had Vest move your belongings so you can go straight there.'_

'_it's not even dark yet sir.' _Rose's mouth fell open at his order.

'_The company's medic, Doc Roe told me that you needed rest for a day or so…and I never think it's a good idea to argue with a medic.'_

'_Doc Roe's already checked me out sir and my wrists all bandaged and there's nothing to do about all the other stuff.' _She gestured weakly at her face, already knowing by the look on Speirs' face that she would be having a very early night.

'_Sergeant, just get your ass back to bed'_ he ordered

'_I'm fine!'_ Rose protested_, 'sir…Doc Roe patched me up good as new.'_

Speirs just stared at her for a moment before pointing at the door.

'_Yes sir.'_ She replied, aware of the rumours about their company commander and not willing to try his patience anymore than she already had.

'_And Sergeant?'_ his voice cut through the silence in the room.

'_sir?'_

Speirs met her gaze squarely and Rose could have sworn that she saw something in his eyes soften slightly.

'_The man will be punished. You don't have to worry about him anymore.'_

Rose gave him a small nod and turned and let herself out the door. Her head was buzzing with what Speirs had just told her. She had felt her blood turn to ice when she thought about Speirs' warning. She didn't know what she'd do if she got discharged from the war before it was over. She knew that she couldn't go home a disgrace. She didn't think she'd be able to look her father, who had worked so hard to get her into the paratroopers, in the eye. Nor what she'd say to the boys…to Bill…and especially to George. All she could think about was that reporter who had visited her so long ago in the hospital in Paris. She'd put her out of her mind but now Rose was terrified. She wanted to go home…but not that way. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a dark form lounging in the corner as she passed.

'_Going my way?'_ a voice asked from behind her and Rose jumped in surprise.

'_Depends,' _Rose answered before muttering about overprotective CO's.

'_Do you realise that your shoelaces are untied?'_ Skinny asked mildly as they walked out into the slowly darkening sunlight.

'_For chrissakes,'_ Rose exploded, swinging back to face him, _'why is everyone so concerned about my appearance.'_

'_Your what?'_ he questioned an eyebrow lifting into his hairline.

'_I'm having trouble with buttons and laces and zips. I'm even struggling with doorknobs.'_ Her voice cracked as she shook the fist of her good hand at the wrist tightly bandaged.

'_Doorknobs?' _

Rose paused for moment before realising how absurd she sounded and she glanced up at him. Seeing him looking down at her with one eyebrow cocked, Rose couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

'_Owww'_ she immediately cried, clapping her hand to her mouth. She felt her swollen lip tentatively, her fingers skimming over where her attacker had broken skin. Feeling wetness, Rose lifted her hand to inspect her fingers and was surprised to see blood staining the pink skin.

'_I think I resplit my lip.'_ She said, sighing in exasperation. _'I can't even smile without causing an injury.'_

She glanced up to see her friend looking uncharacteristically solemn. His eyes were studying her face and she could see his jaw clench as they skimmed over the black and purple swelling around her eye.

'_It's okay Skinny.'_ She spoke quietly as she turned to keep going. _'I've survived worse. You have too if I remember correctly.'_

After a few seconds, Rose heard Skinny catch up to her_. 'C'mon old girl'_ he said as he slung an arm around her shoulder and led her across the square, _'let's get you back to bed.'_

Breaking the silence, Rose voiced the question that she had been asking herself all day._ 'Do you know where Georg- Luz is?_' she asked, trying to keep her expression casual.

Skinny grinned at her, '_Why, you need a radio fixed or something?'_

Rose rolled her eyes, _'gossipy old woman,'_

'_Nah, I haven't seen him.'_ He answered, loftily ignoring her insult, '_Woulda thought he'd be around for all of this.'_ He gestured at her and Rose nodded slowly, wishing that she knew where the radioman was.

'_Mmmmhm'_ she replied noncommittally, trying to hide her confused expression.

'_It might of made it easier for you to talk to us.' _Skinny spoke bluntly and Rose glanced down in shame remembering the disaster of that morning.

'_I'm sorry about before'_ she nodded in the direction of the small group of the soldiers that were hovering around the front door to her billet.

'_I think they're waiting for you._' Skinny spoke, studying her face intently.

'_I don't know what to say to them.'_

'_I don't think that they know what to say to you either.'_

As she approached, the men fell silent and parted to let her walk through. Rose felt her cheeks burn red from shame and embarrassment and she kept her head down as she made her way up the stairs to her new room. She noticed that half of them had followed her up the stairs. The small group consisted of Tab, Babe, Malarkey, Perconte and Liebgott. Skinny was still by her side and as she approached the door, she raised her right hand to twist the knob but then let out a sigh of frustration before dropping her bandaged wrist back to hang by her side again. Looking up at Skinny who was smirking, Rose scowled as he leant over and twisted the doorknob easily and pushed open the door.

'_Do not say a word._' She spoke tightly, her jaw clenched.

'_Wouldn't dream of it.'_ Skinny answered as he made his way to the far corner of the room where he could watch. Rose suppressed the snort and stalked into her new room.

'_just er..make yourselves at home_.' Rose said, uncertainly eyeing the large soldiers who were filing into her small room. She was a little disgruntled to see her rucksack and belongings stacked neatly in the corner. She had been moved and her belongings touched without her knowing about it or being aware of the move. There was a moment of silence as Rose perched herself on her bunk. She eyed the men in front of her, all of whom looked distressed.

'_Rosie..we're sorry_.' Tab stepped forward and as she looked up into his face she remembered that he had been there last night. He had crouched in front of her, speaking to her, trying to soothe her...to help her. She remembered the look on his face as he had touched her cheek, pulling his fingers away to show her that she was indeed bleeding.

'_We should have been there._' Perco said from where he stood by the window, '_we should have protected you.'_

Rose stretched her lips in what she hoped was a smile

'_You should see the other guy_.' She tried the same joke that she had told Gene but no one laughed. Not even her.

'_We thought you'd be safe..we were sure Rosie_.' This time, Liebgott stepped forward, _'We won't blame you if you want to tell us to fuck off.'_

Rose could feel her heart pounding in slow thumps, throbbing at the side of her head and she wondered if everyone else could hear it. Maybe that was why they were all looking at her...they could hear her heart beating.

'_I got into a fight with a fella from another company_.' Rose spoke slowly, '_that happens all the time.'_

When no one said anything, Rose lifted her chin. '_I was the one who approached that son of a bitch. So in all cases, I would technically be partially to blame.'_

'_You treat me like one of the boys the rest of the time..' _Rose continued '_why is now any different?'_

Feeling her temper fraying from the lack of response, Rose lurched to her feet.

'_What's going on?'_ she demanded, looking at each and every one of them. Not one would meet her eyes and she spun to point a demanding finger at the soldier standing next to her.

'_Malark'_ she spoke, her tone leaving no room for escape.

The redhead shot a terrified glance at Liebgott.

'_We promised Wild Bill that we'd protect you.'_

Rose's mouth fell open. '_What?'_

'_In Foy before he and Joe got pinged. He made us swear. He worried that something like this would happen and that he wouldn't be there to do it himself. After Haguenau, we got a letter that sure as hell blistered our ears. But he knew that you'd come back, that somehow we'd see you again and he told us to do a better job.'_ Malark was talking earnestly, the shadows in his eyes had faded and Rose could start to recognize the man she'd known from Taccoa. _'He told us to protect you.'_

Rose stood for a moment, gaping at Malarkey. Out of all the possible answers that he could have given her, that was the least expected. Or, she thought as she swallowed thickly, the most likely. She wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. Bill somehow still had her back when he was on the other side of the world.

She glanced down to study her feet, all traces of resentment gone.

'_No...It's not your fault,' _she said firmly_, 'There's only one person to blame here, and he's behind bars.'_

Babe opened his mouth as if to argue but it snapped shut at the look on her face.

'_Babe...Tab...' _she started_, 'You shouldn't apologize. I—' _she paused and the men noticed that her lip was trembling._ 'I-I'm grateful that you helped me.'_

Tab flinched at her words and Rose was surprised to see that he wasn't expecting that.

'_We should be able to do more._' Babe said frustrated, '_I wish I'd pounded the bastard when I saw him.'_

'_Me too._' Malarkey agreed nodding.

'_We still can_.' Liebgott spoke quietly and Rose blinked, not liking the look in his eyes.

'_I know where they're keeping him_.' Perconte added, '_Perks of being a radiotech_.'

'_Guys…I don't think that's such a great idea._' She started but stopped as the men swung to look at her with shocked expressions.

'_Rose...don't you dare make what happened okay._' Tab spoke, his eyes hard with anger,

'_I don't want this made into a bigger deal than it already is.'_ She spoke quietly, _'If it gets out...I could lose my wings.'_

Babe made an outraged noise as he slapped a fist against his open palm in disbelief.

'_How the hell is that fair?!'_ he demanded, looking at her incredulously, _'You didn't do anything wrong. He attacked you.'_

Rose snapped her head up and glared around at the men_, 'Don't you understand?! I'm a fucking experiment. I've been wounded too many times already and the newspapers back home would probably have a fucking field day if this got out too. Speirs so much as said that I'd get shipped home if it gets out of control.'_

'_They wouldn't do that._' Babe protested, looking for support from the other men, his blue eyes shifting back and forth as her friends began to nod.

'_You're in too deep to get out now Rosie.'_ Tab announced, perching himself on the edge of her bed. '_You've been here too long. Plus you're an NCO._'

'_I love you boys for it. But just think for a minute..you'll be slapped with a court martial quicker than I could count to five.'_

'_That's a risk we're all willing to take.'_ Skinny spoke up from the corner for the first time and Rose shot him a fierce glare clearly telling him to keep his mouth shut for once in his life. _'Someone hurt you Rosie and by our figuring...that's not okay.'_

'_Some of us have got nothing to lose.'_ Malarkey said quietly and Rose glanced at the man who had once stolen a motorcycle and had been George's partner in crime in acquiring German officer uniforms and scaring the shit out of most of the men who were relaxing in the billets in Aldbourne. Now, the haggard man standing in front of her was probably more damaged than any of them.

'_What the hell would some of the fella's say if they were still here?'_ she tried once last line of defence, her tone pleading as she appealed to her brothers. _'They'd say you were all being stupid and that there's nothing you can do now. It's done. It's happened and no amount of retaliation can change that.'_

'_No Rosie.'_ Perco said impatiently, already inching towards the door looking for a fight.

'_They wouldn't want you to do this._' She half whispered, knowing that the battle was already lost.

'_Rosie,_' Liebgott stepped forward and settled her with a piercing gaze. _'If Guarnere was still here, the fucker would be dead. No question. You know that.'_

Rose sighed and turned her head away. There was really nothing more she could say. If she tried to give them a direct order, Tab outranked her. The pounding in her head had worsened and she folded her knees up to rest her aching forehead against them. She could hear the men begin to argue again, trying to decide the best course of action. Malarkey was trying to convince them to bribe the MP's for half an hour alone with him while Liebgott was more in favour of the less subtle approach. Rose closed her eyes, trying to block out their voices. It had been a while since anyone had mentioned Bill and she couldn't stop flashes of her memory from surfacing. She remembered drinking beers with him back in Aldbourne...the night that he found out his brother had been killed and just remembering his vulnerable and lost expression made her breath hitch. She had been with him when he got pinged by the sniper as he was riding his motorcycle in Holland and she could still hear his voice talking to her, reassuring her as she lay bleeding in the snow in Bastogne, anchoring her in the mist that had threatened to overwhelm her. Finally, she remembered the dazed and anguished expression on his face as he lay bleeding, his leg a mangled mess telling her that he didn't think that he could take her dancing like he'd promised. She remembered the way that Bill would sometimes lay on his bed in the hospital in Paris and when he thought everyone was asleep, would reach down and feel the stump of his leg...trying to grasp a limp that wasn't there anymore. Rose tried to shove the flashbacks that were playing like a newsreel away but she couldn't stop the feelings of guilt and uselessness flood her. As much as she tried, bad things were still happening. Too much had happened. She couldn't escape from it and in that instant Rose believed that she wasn't meant to go home. That she wasn't meant to survive the war. It was sobering to realise that it had come down to this. That she was a dead woman..just waiting for another thing to finally get her. It wasn't the Krauts who were hurting her anymore. It was her own countrymen. Americans. She was surprised to feel her heart constrict at the thought. She didn't want to die. Not in some godforsaken country half way across the world.

'_Rose?'_ she heard a familiar voice drawl and she lifted her aching forehead off her knees. She knew that Gene would be checking up on her...she remembered how worried he looked the night before as he bandaged her hand.

'_I'm okay Gene._' She spoke quietly, trying to smile at her friend as he kneeled on the bed in front of her. She blinked in surprise at the familiar scene. It was like it had been last night. Gene saying her name in his soft drawl and kneeling in front of her. The men around her had quietened but were still talking amongst themselves. She realised that it wasn't really about her anymore. She understood that there was no more enemy to battle anymore...and that the boys were feeling confused..beginning to wonder why they were still there. Her incident the night before gave the men a tangible enemy to fight...a purpose for being so far from home.

'_I'm sorry I didn't stop in earlier_.' Gene spoke quietly as he reached into his bag and pulled out a fresh bandage. '_How're you doin?'_

'_I'm okay Gene._' She repeated, rubbing her bandaged wrist absently. _'It hurts a bit though.'_

'_I need to rebandage it.' _Gene said, holding out an arm in expectation_. 'It was only a quick job last night an' its not tight enough.'_

'_I think it's just fine.' _Rose objected, scooting back on the bed.

'_Lemme see your arm'_ he asked patiently, staring up at her.

'_Its really okay. I just need some of those pills you gave me last night.'_

'_Rose._' His tone held no room for compromise.

'_Gene, I'm fine_.' She tried to protest but the medic gaze held hers firmly.

'_Rose just show him your goddamn arm.'_ Came Skinny's voice from the other side of the room where he was talking softly to Babe.

Sighing in frustration, Rose shoved her arm at Gene who gently gripped her fingers in one hand and her forearm in the other. The scowl on her face turned into a grimace as he began to test the movement of her wrist. Seeing the wince, Gene's eyes flickered up and his frown deepened at the pain that flashed across her face. Adjusting his position slightly, he cradled her wrist in one hand and ran soft but calloused fingers over the swollen joint with his other.

'_How's it looking Doc?'_ Tab called from across the room but Gene only began to mutter quietly. Dipping her head closer to the medic, Rose could hear him murmuring words as he shook his head, his eyes firmly on her wrist that he was rebandaging. Rose felt her anger ebb away. There was something extremely soothing about Gene's touch and the way he muttered to himself in French, the foreign words spilling from his mouth. Rose didn't understand the language but she loved the sound of it and she loved the way Gene's Bayou drawl made it sound.

'_Can you do anything for my face_?' she asked, trying to hide her shame at her vanity. _'It hurts like a sonnofabitch.'_

Gene tied of the ends of the bandage neatly and rocked back on his heels. Rose examined his work, impressed that her wrist was even beginning to feel better.

'_I'm all out o'aspirin,_' he said, smiling at her apologetically, '_But I'll get some from the supply tent. Battalion runner can get it for me.' _He paused, glancing around the room as if searching for someone.

'_Where's Sergeant Luz?' _he asked, fixing his unnerving stare back on her face,_ 'I would'a thought he'd be here.'_

Rose shrugged, avoiding his gaze and pushed herself to her feet, walking across the room towards her washbasin and mirror. She was starting to get worried about the missing radioman._ 'I dunno. I haven't seen him all day.' _

As she gripped the sides of the basin, Rose stared down at the white chipped porcelain unwilling to glance up and see her reflection for the first time since last night. She was scared of what she looked like...of what the damage would be. Every time someone gasped when they saw her, it made her want to wear her helmet and the black woollen balaclava that Liebgott insisted on wearing when they were in Belgium. The last time that she had looked in the mirror, it had been as she was leaving for the dance and she had her hair curled and powder on her face. She had felt pretty and feminine. But now...she felt ugly, broken and bruised.

She felt a presence behind her and Rose didn't have to turn to know that it was Gene. Taking a deep breath, Rose lifted her head and stared herself squarely in the eye. The skin around her right eye was puffy and purple, the colour stark against her pale face. Rose lifted her fingers and touched the angry lump that had formed above her left eyebrow from where she had tried to head butt the man. Her fingers left her brow and carefully touched her lip which had split in the left hand corner, a long cut along her cheek had started to bruise making her wonder at what had left such a mark.

'_He was wearing a watch.' _Tab explained quietly. He had come up behind her as well to stand next to Gene. '_That's what cut you.'_

'_Oh.'_ She said softly, her hand dropping from her face. She didn't know what to think. She could feel tears begin to prickle in the corners of her eyes and she blinked fiercely as she stared at her reflection. She could see Gene and Tab watching her over her shoulder and that only made her feel worse. Gene regarded her seriously, his dark eyes meeting her blue ones, shining with tears while Tab tugged on his lower lip which was a habit that all of them knew he did when he was stressed or upset. Tearing her eyes away from the two men behind her, Rose stared once more at her face taking in the bruises that were so colourful and the scars that she had accumulated since Toccoa. There was a small scar on her left cheek bone from her burn that hadn't healed properly from her jump on D-Day and Rose knew that her whole body was a myriad of scars and marks that each told a story and she knew that like the memories, the scars would never disappear. Suddenly she was crying…her breathing coming in short desperate gasps.

Behind her, Liebgott and Skinny went quiet, and Malarkey stared at her uneasily from where he was standing, unsure of what to do. She couldn't stop the silent tears from coursing down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking. The only noise in the room was Rose's sobbing and the men stared at her in shock as she dropped her face into her hands, trying to hide what had happened to her. Maybe if she couldn't see her face anymore, she could try to pretend that the bruises weren't there…that they had never been there.

'_Get the hell outta here'_ came a firm drawl and Rose blinked through her tears to see Gene speak sharply to the men watching her lose control. They felt hopeless...wanting to do something to take away her pain but being unable to do anything. Silently, they slipped out the door with looks of sympathy on their faces. But Rose knew that they would never understand. She felt a light pressure on her arm as Gene steered her backwards across the now empty room, leading her back to her bunk.

Sitting her down and then kneeling in front of her, Gene took her uninjured hand and looked up at her with concern on his pale face. He waited until her sobs dwindled to long shuddering breaths before pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, handing it to her.

'_I'm sorry'_ Rose choked out, her voice thick from her tears.

'_Dun you apologize Rose'_ he said firmly and she looked at him helplessly.

'_I hate being like this Gene, I don't know whats happened to me. I'm a soldier for chrissakes.' _Her voice rose sharply in frustration. Frustration with herself and the fact that she couldn't control her emotions_._

There was a long pause and the only sounds in the room were of Rose sniffling loudly, trying to regain control over her emotions. The silence was broken when Gene finally spoke.

'_You were very brave Rose,'_ he said quietly, his Cajun drawl softening the ends of his words, '_not jus' last night, but today…facin everyone.'_

'_I wasn't very brave this morning._' Rose looked down, ashamed at how she had reacted when her friends had been told. _'I ran away from them.'_

'_Didyah go back?'_ he asked simply and Rose looked back up at him.

'_Yeah..eventually.'_ she answered shakily.

'_Well, that's all that counts then._' Gene answered, his voice brisk and business like. '_Are yah okay now?' _

'_I'm being such a girl.'_ Rose let out a small laugh and brushed away that tear tracks from her cheeks. '_I'm okay now Gene. Thankyou.'_

'_Do yah want me tah stay with you till you fall asleep?_'

Rose shrunk away from Gene slightly and used her hands to pull her blanket, which Gene had draped around her shoulders, tighter around herself.

'_No, but thanks. I think I just need some sleep.'_ Rose gave a small self deprecating laugh and waved her hands at him in a shooing motion. '_I think Janavec had a burning sensation that you should probably take a look at doc.'_

Gene smiled roguishly at her and Rose was surprised at how young he looked when he smiled. Gene spent so long answering the screams of his men that a smile was becoming hard to come by and it startled her at how different he looked.

'_Its his fault that he didn't adhere to the non fraternizing rule.'_ Gene spoke as he got to his feet, wincing as he stretched out his legs which had gone to sleep under him. _'Get some sleep okay? I'll try to rustle up some more aspirin for yah.'_

Rose held out his handkerchief which was soaked through and she blushed slightly.

'_Keep it.'_ He said, heading towards the door, '_I got plenty now.'_

Rose gave him a grateful smile as he slipped out the door, pulling it closed behind him and Rose listened to his quiet footsteps as he walked downstairs. She could hear the men in the hallway outside, calling to each other as they began to settle down for the night and Rose suppressed a yawn, realising just how tired she really was.

As she sat on her cot, Rose stared at her door. She hadn't noticed that the door did not have a locking function on the knob. She realised with an unpleasant jolt that she'd never needed one before. She wished that she'd taken Gene's offer to stay with her till she fell asleep, but she'd laughed at him and sent him away. Knowing that she was being silly and that she was in a building with half a dozen other men and that she was safe, Rose pushed herself upwards, her feet padding across the cold wooden floor as she crossed the small room and with her good hand, pulled the heavy wooden chair across the floorboards so that it was placed directly in front of the door. Suppressing a yawn as she scrutinized the chair which blocked the entrance to her room, Rose felt some of the anxiety leave her. The chair might not stop any intruder from entering her room, but it sure as hell would give her some warning.

As she slid under the thin green blanket that Gene had left on her cot, Rose let out a sigh that she didn't even realise she was holding. As much as she hated to admit it, it had been tough to leave the safety of her room and interact with the men. The flashes of memory from the night before had left her breathless and shaking. It had been difficult to hide her reaction from the watchful eyes of her friends. Carefully arranging herself so that her wrist was resting across her stomach, Rose let her eyes slide closed and she soon let sleep claim her.

* * *

She hadn't been asleep long before the nightmares began and she woke up screaming.

As she tried to control her gasping sobs, she heard her door slam open. Her heart stopped in panic and she tried to smother a scream as a dark shape entered her room and promptly fell over the heavy chair that she had placed in front of her door.

'_Jeesus fucking christ'_ a familiar voice swore as the shape got to his feet and as Rose's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see a dark haired man hopping on one foot as he rubbed his right knee. Rose couldn't help the giggle that burst from her lips at the sight.

'_Fucking hell Rosie!_' Skinny swore as he tried to maintain his balance before gingerly lowering his leg, testing his weight. '_What were you trying to do? Kill me?'_

Rose leaned over a lit the small lamp next to her cot. The light illuminated the small room and she met Skinny's glare with another small chuckle. Her friend glanced around the room and seeing her to be in no immediate danger, hobbled to the window to see if that was where the source of her screams had come from.

'_You find this amusing_?' he demanded

'_Well...I'm not scared anymore_.' She offered seriously. Gene's pills had completely worn off and her wrist felt like it was on fire. Rose rubbed the bandage absently, trying to relieve some of the pain radiating from the joint.

Having found Rose to be in no immediate danger, Skinny turned and limped towards the door, heading back to bed to recover from the shock of awakening to Rose's screams and the injuries he sustained from crashing into the chair.

'_So glad to have been of service'_ he muttered sarcastically as he passed her bed and Rose reached out to grab his hand. The gentle pressure of her small hand clutching his fingers made Skinny pause and he glanced down at her pale face.

'_Thanks Skinny_.' Her voice was almost a whisper and Skinny gave her hand a quick squeeze before it fell away.

'_Now get some sleep okay?'_ his voice was gruff as he cleared his throat uncomfortably, _'Speirs'll kill me if he found out you weren't sleeping and chatting to me.'_

As he took a step away from the bed, heading towards the door, Rose called out to him softly.

'_Skinny?'_

He turned immediately, his eyebrows rising in an unspoken question.

'_Have you seen Luz?'_ she hated how pathetic her voice sounded and she inwardly cringed but Skinny just ran a hand through his dark hair.

'_Yeah..he just came in. He wanted to come up and see you but the doc said you were sleeping.'_ Trying to suppress a grin, he turned back to the door, '_He went back to his room so angry you'dve thought Sobel'd just sent him up Currahee.'_ He spoke over his shoulder as he bent over to pick up the fallen chair and placed it back in front of the doorway before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Please review! I love any sort of input. Sorry at how ridiculously long this chapter is but once I started, I couldn't stop writing. Let me know what you guys think!

hodhod2011danger-thankyou so much loverly! I'm so glad you like the story!

LondElle- naaaw! I very much appreciate that! There's still a little bit more in store for Rosie and George so stay tuned : ) you are so VERY welcome!

abitron2000-haha I know what you mean. BoB makes me emotionally fragile…I have to pick appropriate times to rewatch an read certain fanfics. Thankyou so much for your lovely review and hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

immortalrmy- haha I know I can't help myself. I ADORE Tab. I think he's the next one I'm going to write about because he is the biggest sweetheart. HAHA I had nearly forgotten about the letters as well! I was rereading some old chapters and was like.. 'hang on..I need to reincorporate these somehow.' Haha whoopsie! Im glad it felt natural and not too forced though. You have got NO idea how much I love your reviews..I actually look forward to them…make me hurry up with the next chapter so I know what you think. You've been with this since the start so I know that you GET the story and the characters. Now YOU have to hurry up with your next update!


	62. Chapter 62

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: LouiseJames, grace1237, Laura-ReaDinG-XoX, Liliesshadow, immortalrmy and all the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

'_Skinny?'_

He turned immediately, his eyebrows rising in an unspoken question.

'_Have you seen Luz?'_ she hated how pathetic her voice sounded and she inwardly cringed but Skinny just ran a hand through his dark hair.

'_Yeah..he just came in. He wanted to come up and see you but the doc said you were sleeping.'_ Trying to suppress a grin, he turned back to the door, '_He went back to his room so angry you'dve thought Sobel'd just sent him up Currahee.'_ He spoke over his shoulder as he bent over to pick up the fallen chair and placed it back in front of the doorway before closing the door behind him.

* * *

It's not me,

You're not listening

Now can't you see, something's missing.

You forget where the heart is.

_Empty Apartment - Yellowcard_

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

Rose waited nearly ten minutes before making her decision. She knew that anyone who might be coming to check on her would have a heart attack at seeing her empty bed. But she needed to see George. Cracking her door open, Rose checked to make sure that the hallway was clear before easing out of her room and pulling her door shut softly behind her. Her wrist was hurting but she tried to ignore the pain as she padded quietly down the hallway to where she knew George's room was. As she approached his closed door, a loud snore coming from his neighbour's room made her freeze mid step. She recognized that snore…it was Perco and she grimaced at her rotten luck. Frank Perconte had unbelievable hearing and, without fail, could wake at the sound of rumbling truck miles aways. It wasn't until another snore floated out his slightly ajar door that Rose was able to move and place a small hand on the brass door knob. Almost losing her nerve, she gave the knob a small twist and cracked the door to George's room open.

'_George?'_ even just saying his name made her voice wobble and she took a deep breath before pushing the door open further. _'You awake?'_

The silence that answered her made her pause, straining to hear the sound of his soft breathing. But it was silent. She took one, two, three steps into the dark room before coming to a stand still. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Rose peered in the direction she assumed the bunk was in. Instead of seeing a familiar lump of a sleeping radioman, the covers had been thrown back and were hanging over the end of the bed. The bunk was empty.

* * *

_George knew immediately where he was. He had dreamt enough about this place. He had run the events that had transpired here through his head over and over, desperately searching for something that he could have done differently…something that he could have done to save her. _

'_Whadda we do Luz?' came Babe's voice and George's eyes snapped up to see Rose struggling against the Kraut who had a knife held to her throat. It was an ugly looking thing. Bright and shining. He looked at her captor who was watching him as though daring him to make a move._

'_Stop!' George yelled out desperately, trying to catch her eye. But Rose wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were wide and staring…unseeing. Her blood was bright as it stained her neck and uniform. He'd never seen such a colour. It took him a moment to realise that Rose wasn't struggling anymore._

_Suddenly, the dank house disappeared and they were back in __Haguenau__ on the banks of the river and George could see the shadow of the small inflatable boats on the icy water. A small cry from behind him made him spin on the spot and his mouth fell open in dismay. It was how he remembered it. Rose was pressed up against the Kraut and he had a revolver pointed at her. The white of the snow blinded him in the sunlight and George shook his head as if to clear it. Wait…this wasn't how it happened. George looked around in confusion…this was all wrong. Rose cried out his name softly and George's eyes snapped back to hers._

_George watched in horror as the finger tightened around the trigger and he tried to move forward…to do something…to do anything. But as hard as he tried, he was frozen in place…unable to move or help. All he could do was watch as the gun went off and he closed his eyes as Rose let out a scream, unable to watch this happen again._

George sat bolt upright with a gasp and listened as his eyes adjusted to the dark room. After a moment of silence, he scrubbed a hand down his face and pressed his fingers into his eyes, breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself down. It was just a dream…just a stupid dream. He could have sworn it was Rose screaming. His nightmare had been so vivid that Rose's terrified screams had shaken him awake. He was going crazy…he didn't know what was a dream and reality anymore. He was so tired. He hadn't had much sleep over the past few days and it was starting to show. A banging on Rose's door had woken him up to an empty bunk that morning and it had taken him a few panicked seconds to realise that Rose had already left the room without waking him. When the knocking on the door had become louder and more insistent, George had stumbled over to the door and pulled it open to reveal an irate Company Commander. When Speirs had seen George's ruffled appearance and haphazardly thrown on clothes, he had unceremoniously thrown him out of the room, threatened him with a court martial and ordered him to report to the company supply for the day. The day was torture. Usually the mundane tasks of ordering and checking and then rechecking of the supplies were bearable and George often told jokes and stories to make the day go quicker. Today, however, felt like a week. He burned with anger every time he thought about Speirs and how he had unfairly jumped to the wrong conclusion. He'd been given this punishment that was usually reserved for the replacements. Instead of counting the number of tins of spam that the mess officers needed, George knew that he should have been back with the rest of Easy…with Rose. He had spent the day wondering what was happening back at the billets. Whether Speirs had told the rest of the men. Whether Rose had had to face them. He wondered if her wrist was still hurting and whether the Doc had been to see her with the aspirin pills. The memory of Rose's bruised and bloody face screwed up in pain from the night before swam through his mind and haunted him hour after hour in that supply room.

As soon as Vest had said that it was okay for him to go, George had raced back to Rose's room. When he crashed through the door to find the room empty and her belongings gone, he had experienced what felt like a heart attack and he had wasted precious moments leaning against the door with the heels of his hands pressed into his eyes. It hadn't been until Bull Randleman, who had seen him rush into the now empty billet, found him and informed him that Rose had been moved into the Toccoa men's billet, that George found himself able to move.

Swinging his legs over the edge of his bunk, George hung his head. His eyes stung with exhaustion and he felt a headache pounding in his temples. The last 24 hours had been hell and not being able to see Rose had just made him worry even more. When he had flown past Bull and crashed into the men's billets, the Doc had barred his way as George tried to get up the stairs to see Rose. _'She was sleepin'_ Doc Roe had told him before quietly pulling him aside to tell him that her shock had finally worn off and Rose had been distraught before he and Tab had been able to convince her to sleep. George cringed in embarrassment when he remembered how he had sworn heavily at the Doc and tried to push past the Cajun. It hadn't been until Johnny Martin gave him a direct order to go back to his room that he finally stopped his struggles. But he didn't go quietly. Seeing the sideways glances that the other men were giving him, the usually even-tempered radioman had cussed them all out, kicked over a small stool and slammed the door shut behind him. Hours later, sitting in his bunk and reflecting on his actions, George knew that he had to apologize to the Doc. He knew that the boys would look out for Rose and that realistically, nothing could happen to her in her room which was situated in the middle of a house full of trained paratroopers. The Doc had told him that Skinny was occupying the room next to her and it made him feel a little better that a friend was there in case Rose needed someone. George himself was only a hallway away, but it felt as far away as home did.

George swore softly as he lurched unsteadily to his feet and crossed the room to where his boots were lying. His dream had felt too real…too much like a memory. He needed air and the four walls of his small room made him feel like he was trapped. Hesitantly he opened the door, wincing as it creaked on its hinges. He didn't want to wake up Perco who was billeted in the room next to his and who was the lightest sleeper of the whole company. Silently he padded down the hallway, his boots clicking quietly on the wooden floor. Dodging the creaky step that he had discovered a few days ago when the boys had played a prank on Webster while he was sleeping, Liebgott having led the small group into the translators room to tear out the last pages of all of his novels. The hysterics that the men had been in when Webster discovered the vandalism to his precious books felt like weeks ago. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, George wandered out the front doors, nodding absently at the two sentry guards posted outside. The two men were replacements…George didn't know their names nor was he going to. Both of them had fallen silent at the sight of him, the card game in front of them forgotten. George quickened his pace, wanting to escape their scrutiny. As soon as he reached the adjacent building, he was able to disappear from their curious stares and he let out a breath, he hadn't realised he was holding, when their quiet conversation started again. He stood in the dark shadows of the building for a moment…breathing in the fresh air, happy to outside of his room away from the shadows…and his nightmares. At the thought of his dream, George closed his eyes and swallowed, willing himself by sheer force not to be sick. He could feel his heart still hammering in his chest and he tried to slow its pace.

Unsteadily he lit himself his last cigarette, cursing his trembling fingers silently. When the flame finally caught on the cheap paper, George leant back against the side of the billet, curling his fingers around the reassuringly familiar feel of his Lucky Strike. Ever since Haguenau, nightmares had plagued his sleep. He kept dreaming of her. It was always the same. Whenever he came close to pulling her from danger, she seemed to slip out of his reach and the space between them just got bigger and bigger. George heaved a sigh and rubbed at his face, feeling the prickly growth of stubble on his jaw. He'd need to shave that down in the morning…personal grooming had not been on his list of priorities over the last 24 hours. The men had been able to get away with facial hair when they were out on the line in places such as Bastogne. George shivered in remembrance of that hell hole. But now they were back with other units, there was an expectation of a constant state of cleanliness and good behaviour. His lips quirked into a cynical smile. Good behaviour. What a joke. That had all been thrown out the window the second that the Dog Company soldier had taken the first swing at Rose. He could feel a cool breeze against his skin and he raised his face towards it, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the silence of the moment.

'_Can't sleep?'_ came a voice from the shadows and George jolted upright startled as he dropped his cigarette. He quickly recovered by straightening and reaching for his weapon that was leaning against the building next to him.

'_Easy Luz,'_ came the voice again as a figure materialised out of the darkness. _'It's me Tab.'_

'_Jeesus fucking Christ'_ George swore violently at his friend before patting his pockets, trying to find another cigarette somewhere on his body. _'You scared the shit outta me Floyd.'_

Tab just shrugged unapologetically and offered a lucky strike out to George.

'_Could'a been a German.'_ He murmured as leant against the building next to him.

George just shot him a tired glance as he lit up his cigarette.

'_Can't sleep?_' Tab asked again and at George's small nod, he added wryly. '_me neither.'_

George flinched slightly at his words. Most of the men who had seen combat had bad dreams. Nightmares that had hardened soldiers waking up screaming in the middle of the night. Nightmares that woke him with the cold sweats and the feeling that his soul was splintering and breaking into a thousand tiny pieces. George knew that with these nightmares, there was no chance of a person being able to return to sleep. They all had these nightmares. But George didn't want to talk about them. About the nightmares that terrified him…that twisted his memories so much that he couldn't remember what really happened. He couldn't talk about them.

'_How is she?'_ George asked quietly and felt Tab immediately stiffen next to him.

'_She'll be okay…'_ Tab spoke finally, heaving a sigh. _'Dunno about some of the boys.'_

'_You were the one who found her?'_ George stared hard at the cobbled stones beneath his feet, unable to bring his eyes up to meet his friends.

'_Yeah.'_ Came Tab's quiet answer, _'with Babe and Shifty.'_

The pair lapsed into silence, deep in thought. After a moment, George swore softly.

'_Fuck._' His voice held all the emotion that Tab could understand. The Company First Sergeant turned to the radioman who was rubbing his forehead. As their eyes finally met, Tab saw fear in George as he had never seen before in the easy-going man. And rage.

Rage was something that Tab could identify with. Perfectly.

'_She was asking for you.'_ Tab offered and he could see some of the strain around his eyes ease immediately with his words.

'_Floyd…'_ George started but paused as if unsure of what to say and scrubbed a hand over his face. _'I'm glad it was you who was with her when it happened….hell, I guess I just wanted to say thanks.'_

Tab watched as George seemed to sag under the weight of his words and he felt an unusual pang of sympathy for the man next to him._ 'The boys've got money on when you're gonna make an honest woman outta her.'_ Tab spoke, changing the subject.

George's eyes widened and his precious cigarette wobbled precariously between his suddenly numb fingers.

'_Jeezus Tab,_' George spluttered, _'the war's not even fucking over yet and you've already got me domesticated.'_

Tab chuckled and leant his head back against the brick wall_. 'Who would'va thought we'd end up here.'_

George nodded, '_You got that right_.'

Tab looked curiously at George. '_You are going to ask her though, aren't you?'_

The radioman didn't answer straight away. Tab could see the frown between his eyes as if he were arguing with himself.

'_She shouldn't be here.'_ He eventually spoke quietly and Tab waited for him to continue, concerned by his bitter tone. '_Fucking Krauts.'  
_

'_I thought we went over this in Holland Luz,' _Tab spoke hesitantly_, 'Do you want me to say it again?'_

'_No.' _George answered quietly_, 'I remember.'_

'_You love her.'_ Tab's words weren't a question but George's answering nod made him release the breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

'_Then what's the problem?_' he asked, confused at the way the radioman was staring hard at the ground, his brows furrowed and his lips chewing absently on the end of his cigarette.

'_Is it the war?'_ Tab asked, probing.

George swung around to face his friend, '_Of course it's the fucking war! What the fuck do you think we're going to do? Get married in the middle of fucking Nazi Germany?!'_

'_I didn't mean that.'_ Tab's voice was soft and his low tone made George's anger fade just as quickly as it had appear. He scrunched his eyes shut and took a deep breath before opening them to look at his friend.

'_It doesn't make any fucking sense. How is it possible to fall for someone in the middle of a war zone.'_ George struggled to keep his voice even. _'I might not even make it out of this fucking country. She might not make it. And where would that leave any of us?'_

'_You're not going to ask her to marry you?_' Tab asked, '_Not while we're here?'_

'_What else can I do?'_ George asked tersely, throwing the stub of the cigarette to the ground and they both watched as the glowing embers flickered before fading into the darkness.

Tab watched as George murmured something to himself before straightening up abruptly. He remained silent as George turned to pick up his rifle and sling it over his shoulder before slipping away…back towards the barracks.

* * *

George didn't remember how he got back to his room. He must have passed the two sentry's on the door but all he could remember was the startled look in Tab's eyes. It wasn't until he reached his closed door that he became aware that he'd somehow walked up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. George leant his forehead against his door, breathing in deeply as a wave of exhaustion made him sway slightly, his eyes closed tightly against the dark hallway. Suddenly, the muffled sound of a soft cry reached his ears and he looked up startled. He stood stock still for a moment listening, the hall was silent around him and it took George a moment to realise that the sound had come from behind the door he was leaning against. Furrowing his brows, George nudged the door to his room open and stepped over the threshold, pulling the door closed behind him. He stood there silently for a moment before he heard the sound of soft breathing coming from his bunk. There was only one person who had the balls to break into his room and fall asleep on his bed and he crossed the room in a couple of quick strides.

She was curled up on her side with one arm tucked in close to her body. George realised with a start that it was her bandaged arm and he felt his jaw clench in anger. She looked so fragile lying on his bunk dressed in oversized green fatigues that it made George think for the millionth time since meeting her all those years ago that she didn't belong here in worn torn Germany…and places like Bastogne and Carentan and Haguenau

Carefully lowering himself onto the edge of the bunk so as not to disturb her, George reached out and brushed back a curl that was resting on her cheek. He let his fingertips linger on her skin. Inspecting her face, George could see that her peaceful expression was marred by a small frown between her eyebrows. He realised that the sound that had alerted him to her presence was a result of a nightmare. He hated the fact that he couldn't protect her like he wanted to and images of his dream flashed in front of his eyes. George could feel Rose's warm skin under his fingers and he focused on that warmth to chase away all the lingering memories of the dream…trying to prove to himself that she was alive and sleeping in front of him, and that she wasn't going anywhere. With a sigh, George pulled away slightly and dropped his hands into his lap. At least for a little while, he could convince himself of this. He didn't think that he'd ever forget what happened at Haguenau and how he'd nearly lost Rose. The events of that night would be forever imprinted on his brain. Suddenly he was overwhelmed with an inexplicable need to hear her voice…to see her eyes open. Hating himself for disturbing her, he reached out and picked up her uninjured hand.

'_Hey'_ he said softly leaning over her as she began to stir, watching as her eyes fluttered open. For a moment, fear flickered in her eyes and George felt her body tense. But the moment passed and she gave him a long, searching look.

'_What's wrong?'_ she murmured sleepily.

George tried to smile at her_, 'You were having a nightmare_,' he stated gently.

Rose tried to smile back at him but George saw it wobble before collapsing completely. Without thinking, George had pulled her upwards and into his arms. He lightly stroked her hair as she leaned against him, his eyes closed as he tried to ignore the way her tears were soaking through his shirt. It wasn't until her breath hitched that she spoke and George tightened his hold on her slightly at her words.

'_I thought I was okay.'_ Rose whispered against his neck. _'But I keep remembering him coming at me...and I guess...'_ She stopped, and George could hear her swallow before she finished softly, _'I really thought it was the end.'_

George opened his mouth to speak…to reassure her.. but nothing came out.

'_I missed you today.'_ Rose continued hesitantly, _'where were you?'_

George couldn't stop the guilt that he felt at her words. He knew that she had needed him today but he hadn't been there.

'_Speirs ordered me on Supply Duty for the day.'_ He said, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice.

'_Oh.'_ Her answer didn't reveal anything and George found himself opening his mouth without thinking.

'_Doc said that you got upset with a mirror today.'_ It wasn't a question and George waited patiently for Rose to answer. When she didn't say anything, George pulled back so that he could see her properly.

'_Flower?'_ he asked gently.

Rose shook her head and looked away from him. _'It was nothing.'_

George heard the quiver in her voice and decided to press on.

'_Come on Rosie,'_ he coaxed, pushing a curl behind her ear, _'what's going on?'_

Rose stared at him almost defiantly for a moment before dropping her head in defeat. She murmured something and George ducked his head, trying to hear her soft words.

'_What?'_

Rose's head lifted and she looked him straight in the eye. _'I'm damaged George.'_ She gestured at herself, _'there's no going back from this.'_

George began to shake his head as he tried to argue with her, '_The war's nearly over Rose.'_

'_How the hell am I meant to explain all of this?'_ Rose's voice rose unsteadily and the snoring from the next room quietened. Taking a deep breath, Rose continued more quietly, _'Who will understand what's happened here. What I've had to do.. what we've all had to do.'_

George looked around wildly. He didn't know what more he could say. He had no idea how to fix this. Rose wasn't like one of his radios that he could pull apart and put back together again as good as new. He had no idea what she was going through. He wanted to go back in time and make damn sure she never left his side that night. He wanted to kill the soldier who did this to her and most of all, he wanted to take her home…home to the other side of the world, away from all of this. But instead, he pulled the blanket that was sitting around her shoulders a little tighter around her, trying desperately to hide the way his fingers trembled.

Rose relaxed against him. _'I'm sorry George…it's just me. I'm being pathetic again_ ' she tried to laugh but it sounded forced to George's ears.

'_Have you had any sleep?'_ he asked, trying to change the subject. It broke George's heart to see Rose like this…it hurt to see her so broken.

'_A bit.'_ She lied, not fooling either of them and George sat back, easing Rose back onto the bunk.

'_Well, you can sleep now'_ he ordered firmly before tucking the ends of the blanket around her form.

'_mmmhm.'_ Rose murmured tiredly, closing her eyes. George watched her for a moment…staring at the way her chest rose and fell as she breathed as if trying to sear the image into his brain. A small sigh from her lips shook George from his stupor and he lurched to his feet.

'_I just wanted to make sure that you're okay.'_ George stretched out the kinks in his back that had developed from sitting in the hunched over position. _'I um.. I'll go bunk with Perco.'_

Completely forgetting that this was his room and his bunk, George began to back away towards the direction of the door. He could still remember the look on Speirs' face that morning when he'd found George in Rose's room. There was no way in hell that he was going to repeat that experience. Frankly, Speirs terrified him…he terrified all of them to be honest. He was reaching for the doorknob when Rose's voice, still clouded from sleep, spoke up quietly.

'_Stay,'_ she asked him and George paused, taking a moment to argue with himself. The silence that stretched between them felt heavy as they both waited on bated breath for his reply. Almost dropping his head in surrender, George turned and quietly made his way back to the bunk.

'_I love you, you know that?'_ George spoke, his voice low as he settled on the bed, wrapping his arms around his best friend. He felt her nod her head once and he grinned.

'_No funny business_,' he ordered as she squirmed slightly to get comfortable in his embrace.

'_Prude,'_ Rose murmured, suppressing a yawn.

'_Idiot,'_ George replied fondly with a smile. He didn't think he'd ever get used to falling asleep with Rose in his arms. Promising himself that he'd only rest until he was sure that Rose had fallen asleep before sneaking out to bunk on Perco's floor, George let his eyes slide shut.

* * *

Please also check out the youtube video for this story. I've posted the link on my profile

Authors Note: Hi guys, I'm so sorry it's been so long since my last chapter posting. Life's sort of gotten in the way. Anyways, I'm on holidays at the moment and this chapter was a bit of a struggle to get out…I've got most of the next couple of chapters written so I will post very very soon! Hope you all had a lovely Christmas and an amazing New Year.


	63. Chapter 63

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: paintmyworlddarkblue, Kate, anon, Finnobhair, LouiseJames, and my most fabulous supporter immortalrmy. Also to all the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

'_I love you, you know that?'_ George spoke, his voice low as he settled on the bed, wrapping his arms around his best friend. He felt her nod her head once and he grinned.

'_No funny business_,' he ordered as she squirmed slightly to get comfortable in his embrace.

'_Prude,'_ Rose murmured, suppressing a yawn.

'_Idiot,'_ George replied fondly with a smile. He didn't think he'd ever get used to falling asleep with Rose in his arms. Promising himself that he'd only rest until he was sure that Rose had fallen asleep before sneaking out to bunk on Perco's floor, George let his eyes slide shut.

* * *

The sun is filling up the room  
And I can hear you dreaming  
Do you feel the way I do right now?  
I wish we would just give up  
Cause the best part is falling  
Call it anything but love

_Distance- Christina Perri_

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

George woke slowly the next morning, the sounds of the camp waking floating in through the window bringing him to consciousness. The feeling of someone warm tucked in close to him made him blink blearily in confusion, his body tensing until he recognized the small frame in his arms. At some point during the night, her uninjured hand had wrapped itself around his wrist, keeping his arm pressed firmly against her side. His chin was resting against the back of her head, his soft breathing fluttering her hair. George relaxed, allowing a small smile to tug at his lips as he watched her sleep.

He stretched slightly and the motion woke Rose instantly.

'_What time is it?'_ she mumbled as she rolled over onto her stomach.

'_Still early.'_ George murmured grinning at the disgruntled expression on her face. He knew exactly how much Rose hated mornings.

'_Go back to sleep Flower,'_ he whispered against her hair and he felt her relax against him. _'It's not time to get up yet.'_

'_Mmmmhmm.'_ Came her muffled reply and George grinned.

'_I, however, need to report to Speirs at 0800 hours and I'm not willing to place a gamble on the safety of my appendages if I'm late.'_ George spoke softly, rambling in the way that he knew Rose loved. _'Frankly the man scares the pants off me…well, not my pants, but if I had a choice between facing an angry Speirs or a Kraut platoon…well, I think old Jerry may be getting a visitor.'_

Rose made an unintelligible sound as she shifted slightly and was soon lulled back to sleep. George gently slipped from the bunk and made his way over to the chair where his jacket was slung. He knew that his uniformed was wrinkled beyond any help and he just shrugged, not willing to attempt the impossible. Stumbling across the room as he tried to fit his socked feet into his boots, George halted in front of his mirror and tried to flatten his hair which was sticking up in all directions.

'_I'm actually going to hold you responsible for my appearance Sergeant.' _George spoke as he quirked an eyebrow at his reflection and gave his hair one last pat, knowing that this was probably as good as it was going to get.

Across the room, snuggled under George's military issued green blanket, Rose knew that George was talking to her but she couldn't make out his words. Her eyes were tightly closed trying to block out the sunlight streaming through the window as she heard George stumbling around the room. She knew that she shouldn't be listening to the radioman and that she should have been getting as many precious seconds of extra shut eye that she could. But there was something so soothing about the way George spoke

She sighed into the pillow, inhaling George's smell that was lingering on his pillow…cologne, sweat and a masculine scent that was _him _and she smiled slightly.

'_Rose'_ George voice came from above her what seemed like moments later and Rose scrunched up her nose. _'It's nearly 07h 30. People will be looking for you.' _

The mattress dipped slightly as George sat on the edge of the cot and Rose rolled over onto her stomach. The sound of his snort from above her made her eyes snap open and she flipped back over to face him. George was looking down at her with a wry smile on his lips.

'_And contrary to whatever you may think,'_ he continued dryly as he tried to finish buttoning up his jacket, _'this is my bunk...in my room.'_

'_mmm, morning.'_ Rose stretched out lazily and winced at the pain that shot through her wrist at the movement. She glanced quickly at George, hoping that he hadn't noticed the slipup but the frown on his face told her without a doubt that he had. Pasting a bright smile on her face, Rose sat up and kissed him on his cheek. She was surprised to feel the rough stubble against her lips and she drew back and held up one finger. _'You need a shave soldier.'_

George's face softened into a grin and Rose breathed an inward sigh of relief.

'_Remember!'_ George barked_, 'facial hair of any kind and you could be mistaken for a Ruskie.'_

Rose laughed. _'I thought you were done with Colonel Sink impressions.'_

George blinked at Rose. _'That was Eisenhower,'_ He said, looking genuinely offended.

'_Forgive me.'_ Rose giggled_, 'It's been a while since I've heard Ike speak.'_

George sniffed and looked down his nose at Rose who laughed at his haughty expression.

'_You still should shave.'_ She commented thoughtfully.

'_You should see the Doc.'_ He returned instantly, his expression softening as he gently touched her bandaged wrist.

'_I will. I just don't want to make a fuss.'_ Rose swung her legs over the bunk and got to her feet.

'_The Doc doesn't mind.'_ George protested, watching her as she began to walk towards the door. _'That's what he's here for…to fix us up.'_

Rose didn't reply until she reached the door and when her hand hesitated on the doorknob, she turned back to face him.

'_Thanks George,'_ she spoke quietly, studying the floorboards beneath her feet. '_For all of it.'_

George stared hard at the woman in front of him for a moment before pasting a bright smile on his face.

'_Walk down to breakfast with me?'_ He said gallantly and felt his heart soar when her face broke into a smile.

'_Give me 5 minutes okay?'_ she spoke, turning back to the door and cracked it open so that she could pop her head out to check that the hallway was clear. _'I just need to freshen up.'_

George opened his mouth to protest that he was starving but she had disappeared through the door and down the hallway towards her room.

* * *

'_So what the hell happened to 'oh just give me 5 minutes''_ George pushed his way into Rose's room nearly fifteen minutes later, _'Let me tell you now buddy, I've seen you go without a shower for weeks so it's really too late to be worried about your womanly stuff...'_

George's voice trailed off as he glanced around Rose's neat room, his eyes searching until they came to rest on her small form which was seated on a small desk pushed into the corner. Her dark head was bent downwards as she wrote carefully on a piece of lined paper. Appearing not to have noticed his intrusion, George watched as Rose swore softly under her breath and scratched a long dark line through her words.

'_What are you doing?'_ he asked curiously as he peered over her shoulder.

Rose sighed and dropped her head to rest against the paper on the table.

'_I'm trying to write a letter to my father.'_ She muttered, closing her eyes.

'_How far did you get?'_ he pressed, perching himself on the edge of the small desk.

'_Dear Father..'_ came the muffled reply and George looked down at the empty paper that was pinned underneath her head.

'_Oh.'_ He started then rubbed his chin in thought, _'That's always a good place to start.'_

'_Oh har har har.'_ Rose screwed her face up in sarcasm as she lifted her head and leaned tiredly against him. George's hand reached out to grasp hers and he tangled his brown fingers with her small ones.

They sat there for a moment in silence. George's eyes flitted down to take in her appearance and he felt his jaw tighten slightly in anger.

She was pale and it was only now when she had let her guard down as she rested against him, her eyes closed in exhaustion, that he was truly able to inspect her face. With her hair scraped untidily back from her face, George could see the extent of her bruises clearly. The one flowering over her eye had turned a violent shade of purple and it made a grotesque contrast with the bruise that spread across her cheekbone which had faded into a greenish yellow.

'_I don't know what to say to him.'_ She whispered, breaking the silence and George flicked his eyes back up to her in surprise. He had honestly believed she'd fallen asleep against him while he took survey of her. Since D-Day, they had all developed a talent to fall asleep in any position that they found themselves in. The ability to catch a few minutes of shut eye while out on the frontlines had become the only way to get any sleep. It was a skill that had been learnt in order for them to survive.

'_He would've gotten the telegram by now.'_ She continued, pulling gently away from him and picking up her pen to continue. _'He's had too many.'_

George watched as she poised her pen over the paper, trying to find the words. _'He's a military man isn't he?'_ he asked for confirmation and when she gave a tiny nod, he continued _'he'd understand what it's like out here.'_

Rose glanced back up at him, her mouth open to speak and George felt himself leaning in towards her but a soft knock on the door behind him made him blink and lean backwards.

Rose looked over her shoulder, _'Who is it?'_ she demanded, the agitation evident in her tone.

'_It's me Gene.'_ Came the soft reply and George turned to face the door_. 'I've brough' some aspirin for that wrist.'_

Rose exhaled in a rush and George couldn't help but notice the fleeting expression of relief on her face. He felt the smile slide from his lips, realising just how much pain she had been in and how long it had been since she'd had any relief from her injury.

Realising that Gene wouldn't enter her room until she had granted him leave to, Rose pushed herself up from the desk and walked over to the door, trying to ignore the way George studied her face.

'_This is what most normal people do George.'_ She spoke over her shoulder, '_they knock before barging in on a lady.'_

She heard a snort from behind her_. 'I'm not most people_,' came George's quick reply.

'_Hi Eugene'_ she greeted the medic as she swung open the door. Gene's normally grave expression broke into a gentle smile when he saw her.

'_Hi Sergeant,'_ he replied as he followed Rose into the room, closely the door quietly behind him. _'Sergeant Luz'_ he drawled as he caught sight of George still lounging on the desk, nodding a greeting.

'_Sergeant Luz was just leaving.'_ Rose ordered, looking pointedly from George to the door as she perched herself on the edge of the bunk.

'_But what about breakfast?' _George watched as Gene handed Rose the aspirin and his canteen of water.

Rose rolled her eyes heavenward and swallowed the two little pills, chasing them down with a gulp full of water. Nodding her thanks to the medic who had crouched in front of her, she handed back his canteen.

'_I'll be down a little later'_ she flapped her unbandaged hand at the radioman _'Go down without me.'_

George jumped down off of the desk and wandered up to stand behind the medic, watching as Gene examined her wrist, checking her range of movement and sensation.

'_Have you been down yet Doc?'_ George started to talk to the medic, _'Heard the grub's good today.'_

'_Yeah, Spina and I went down earlier.' _

Rose tuned out of their conversation, happy to just sit quietly. The throbbing in her wrist faded and Rose let out an audible sigh, feeling the aching pain start to dissipate in her wrist, leaving her feeling blissfully numb.

George broke off whatever he had been saying to the medic and he watched Rose's face relax, the lines smoothing around her mouth and over her brow.

'_Thanks Eugene.'_ Rose murmured as she opened her eyes to smile sincerely at her friend.

'_You're gonna be fine Rose._' Gene drawled, his head still bent over her bandaged wrist. _'It's healin' up nicely.'_

George peered over Gene's shoulder in concern. _'It's only been a couple of days Doc, how can you tell?'_

Gene flicked his eyes heavenward as if asking for patience.

'_It didn't need setting and the swellins' startining to go down'_ the Cajun spoke tolerantly to George who nodded and leaned back, looking satisfied with the medic's answer.

'_well, I guess I'll leave you chumps to it.'_ George winked at Rose over Gene's shoulder and she gave him a weak smile in reply as he strode out the door. _'Supply officer from Charlie Company is going nuts over orders from HQ trying to get their Toccoa men stateside.'_

Rose watched the radioman disappear, her heavy wooden door slamming shut behind him.

'_What?'_ she turned to the medic, her eyes full of questions.

'_Yeah,'_ Gene nodded solemnly at her, _'they' bein' shipped home.'_

Rose blinked at him_, 'home?'_ she whispered.

Gene rocked back on his heels and pushed himself to his feet. _'First shipment out.'_

Rose's head was reeling from surprise. She couldn't believe that people…that Americans were being shipped home already.

'_But the war's not over yet.'_ She spoke, looking up at Gene confused.

The medic spared her a quick glance as he began to repack his medic bag. '_The German Army surrendered, yah know that.'_

'_Yes but.._' Rose trailed off still looking at her friend.

'_It's only a matter of time before it's all over.' _

Rose stared, almost unable to comprehend what Gene was telling her. That it all might be really over. Images of home passed began to seep through the cracks in the wall that she had placed up in her mind and Rose blinked slamming all those dangerous thought away. She wasn't going home yet and she couldn't afford to think like that. She just couldn't.

Another knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and they both turned towards the closed door.

'_George, go away!'_ Rose groaned. _'I said I'll be down in a minute.'_

'_It's not George._' Came a decidedly feminine voice through the wooden door. _'But I would like to hear all about this chap. Is he a Yank too?'_

Rose felt a smile cross her face as the door swung open to reveal Laura, dressed in her neat Red Cross uniform.

Gene looked back at Rose and gave her a small smile as he stepped aside on his way out of the room, murmuring a farewell to the British nurse standing in the doorway. With Gene finally gone, Laura swung her eyes back to the room in front of her and was able to see Rose for the first time.

Rose flinched at Laura's loud gasp and dropped her eyes to her lap.

'_Oh Rose._' Laura had crossed the room in three strides and sat on the bed next to her. _'I'm so sorry.'_

Uncomfortable with her pity, Rose cleared her throat and gave a half-hearted shrug as she looked up her friend.

'_I'm sorry about your dress._' She murmured, feeling her breath catch as Laura placed a soft hand over hers.

'_Forget the dress Rose._' Laura spoke gently.

'_It was such a lovely night before…_' Rose trailed off as she gestured helplessly at herself –unable to put into words what had happened to her.

Because for a moment, all dressed up and dancing she'd felt like herself again. like the girl she'd been just a few years ago, when the world lay before her, a bright shiny ball that glittered with promise. It had been a feeling she hadn't even realised she'd been missing- of belonging, of place, of being with someone who still thought she was worth laughing with.

Strange that it should be George who should make her feel that way.

And in so many ways, not strange at all.

'_It was lovely.' _Laura nodded as she rose from the bed and crossed the room to stand at the window. _'You looked beautiful.'_

Rose tried to chuckle and make some sort of clever remark about what her appearance looked like now but all that managed to come out of her mouth was a strangled laugh. Rose watched as Laura stared out the window, down at the quadrangle below her where Rose knew the men were lounging in the sunshine.

'_I wanted to come and say goodbye.'_ Laura spoke still looking down through the window_. 'We're being shipped back to France this afternoon.'_

'_France?'_

Laura turned towards Rose. _'They need us at one of the hospitals.'_

Rose dropped her gaze back to her hands which were resting limply in her lap. _'Oh.'_

'_Buck up old girl,_' Laura's soft voice broke the brief silence, '_You'd better write to tell me all about this George character.'_

At Rose's blank expression, the nurse let out a small laugh.

'_He is your fella in every town isn't he?'_

Rose just frowned for a moment, confused by her friends' peculiar phrasing of her words. Suddenly, she remembered her first meeting with the pretty blonde and how she had asked the nurse if she had a fella in every town. Her lips curved into a soft smile with understanding. George had been the one. Throughout Toccoa, England and when they dropped into France, fighting their way across the continent, dirty, scarred, bloody and terrified from battle. George was always there. There was never anybody else. It was a moment of clarity and she felt an inexplicable weight, that she didn't even know existed, lifted from her shoulders.

Laura burst out laughing and then finally Rose succumbed to her giggles. She rose and gave Laura an impulsive hug.

'_Thankyou.'_ She said simply and Laura looked up at her, the laughter dying on her lips.

'_Everything will be alright,'_ she spoke seriously, her eyes lingering on the bruises marring Rose's face, _'you'll see.' _

Rose smile and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by loud banging on the door.

'_ROSE!'_ came a muffled shout which Rose recognised immediately as Babes. _'BREAKFAST!'_

* * *

When Babe and Rose finally made it to the mess hall for breakfast, the room was packed with soldiers. The sheer noise of it all made fear curl up in Rose's stomach and she hesitated in the doorway. Babe, not seeing her pause, strode into the room towards the lines that served up the food. Rose stood there for a moment, taking deep breaths as she tried to steady her breathing. She knew that she was being silly and she felt a note of anger knowing that only a week ago, she would have marched into the loud room without any reluctance…without even thinking twice about it. Her eyes searched the room, scanning for a familiar face. She could see Babe chatting with Garcia as they piled food on their trays. Suddenly, her eyes landed on an end table where Skinny was slumped over a cup of coffee. Taking a deep breath, Rose stepped into the room, and without taking her eyes off of Skinny and her destination, she walked quickly and quietly across the room, trying not to bring any attention towards herself.

'_Do you really need two cups of coffee Skinny?'_ Rose murmured as she slid onto the bench next to her friend, '_all that caffeine can't be good for you.'_

Without saying a word or even glancing at her, Skinny pushed his extra mug of hot coffee towards her.

'_Thanks.'_ she wrapped her hands around the hot ceramic, taking a sip of the bitter drink.

'_Didn't know you were such a morning person.'_ Skinny muttered.

'_It's not morning at home…we'd be getting ready for bed if we were stateside.'_

Skinny glanced up at her, startled.

'_well, it's true!_' Rose spoke defensively. '_what's got your panties in a bunch anyways? I can't help it if I'm just prettier than you in the mornings.'_ She batted her eyelashes at him and crooked her lips into a smile, giving him permission to laugh at her. But her friend just blinked at her, his eyes raking over her face, lingering on the bruises that she knew disfigured her face.

'_Jealous of my shiner?'_ she asked quietly.

'_Nah..'_ Skinny shook his head and his lips quirked into a half-hearted smile _'Just jealous I didn't get a few punches in myself. I'd make that guy see stars for a week.'_

'_I've seen your right hook.'_ Rose tried to chuckle as Skinny's eye flicked down to stare back into his coffee. '_I'd be betting against you.'_

She was met with a stony silence and she sighed.

'_Too soon?'_ she murmured and Skinny nodded.

'_Too soon.'_ He agreed, downing his coffee with a grimace.

The entrance doors of the mess hall slammed and Rose's eyes flicked forwards to where two men entered the large room. She watched as the shorter of the two men handed the other a cigarette with a grin and began to talk earnestly. Rose watched George as he and Malarkey joined the end of the food line, George's handed gesturing wildly in what Rose could only assume was some scheme that he had cooked up. She admired how George's dark eyes sparkled, pristine and clear when he let out a loud laugh at something Malarkey had said. As Malark turned to pick up a tray, George faced the room properly for the first time, his hand running through his hair before his eyes landed on Rose. His face broke into a smile and Rose felt herself blush as she watched him walk towards her.

A loud sigh from beside her reminded her that Skinny was still sitting next to her and had seen the whole exchange.

'_What?_' she demanded, turning to face her friend but she couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across her face. The radioman had been looking for her and somehow it made her want to giggle like she did when she was in grade school and one of the boys had tugged her pigtail.

Skinny just rolled his eyes at her and Rose opened her mouth to reprimand him but before she could utter a word, Rose felt someone settle onto the bench next to her.

'_Grub's good today.'_

Rose spun on her seat to meet George's smiling face.

'_Why aren't you having anything?'_ he asked quirking an eyebrow at her as he nodded pointedly at her coffee mug.

'_I was too scared to try it after what they were serving the other day.'_ She answered happily. George let out a loud laugh and Rose felt her smile widen. She loved making him laugh. Easy Company had always relied so heavily on George for jokes, stories…anything to make them forget about the war going on around them. But so many of them often forgot to make sure that their funnyman laughed once or twice. She watched as he began to inspect the food on his tray and she felt her heart constrict. He looked tired, and there were dark, worried circles underneath his eyes, a smudge of purple on his pale face. Rose felt a pang of guilt for his appearance. They had all been through a lot over the past couple of days.

'_I don't blame you.'_ He spoke as he began to shovel the contents of his plate into his mouth.

'_Skinny here was just admiring my shiner.'_ Rose spoke and immediately regretted the decision when she felt Skinny stiffen beside her and the loaded spoon that had been on its way to George's open mouth paused and hovered mid-air.

'_What are we talking about ladies?'_ came a voice from in front of them, shattering the moment. The three friends looked up to see Liebgott, Webster and Malark settling onto the benches across the table from them. Rose blinked as they slammed their trays down onto the table and began to eat, completely oblivious to the tension radiating off of Rose, Skinny and George.

'_Uh..we..ah..'_ George cleared his throat, placing his fork down onto the table and pushing his half empty tray away from him. Skinny just dropped his head, returning his gaze to his coffee. _'We were just talking about what we've been assigned for the day.'_

Malarkey groaned, _'Don't remind me, I've been assigned to clear out more houses in the area.'_

'_At least you get to get out of the camp. Speirs' is out for my blood. Got paperwork up to my eyeballs.' _George dropped his head into his hands and massaged his temples. Rose gave him a sideways glance, knowing him well enough to know that his ministrations signified the beginnings of a headache.

'_What about you Rosie?'_ Liebgott nodded at her curiously.

'_Lip put me on supply duty for the rest of the week, till this thing heals_.' Rose said bitterly as she waved her wrist in front of her. She saw Liebgott duck his head and she glared at him.

'_Are you laughing at me?' _she asked suspiciously

'_Of course not._' He answered, his lips tugging upwards into a smile.

'_Fucking supplies'_ George sighed, capturing Rose's attention, _'Story of my fucking life.'_

Skinny sculled the rest of his coffee and pushed away from the table. _'Got patrol duty._' He said tiredly as he shouldered his rifle. _'More and more Krauts are surrendering every gahdamn day.'_

Most of the men just nodded at him, too tired to care. Rose swung around on the bench and called out to her friend who was walking down the aisle of benches towards the door.

'_Seeya Skinny.'_ She called out, her hand raised in a wave but he didn't turn around and Rose watched him, wondering if he was going to acknowledge her. Just as Rose was about to turn back to the table, she saw Skinny flick his head in her direction before disappearing out the door. Sighing, Rose turned back to face George who was watching her curiously. She was tired…they were all tired. Tired of being here…tired of fighting…tired of carrying a gun around and tired of the knowledge that there were people close by who wanted to kill them.

'_Are you finished?'_ George asked quietly, gesturing at her cooling coffee mug.

Rose stared at her mug for a moment before pushing it across the table, away from her. Her eyes flickered up to George and she nodded.

'_Yeah, lets go.' _

Rose pushed up from the table, following George as he climbed out from behind the bench.

'_You fella's coming?'_ Rose asked over her shoulder at Liebgott, Webster and Malarkey who immediately pushed their trays away as well.

'_Might as well,_' Liebgott shrugged as got to his feet. _'food tastes like fucking sawdust anyways_.'

'_Where are we going anyways?'_ Webster queried as they pushed open the door, blinking in the sunlight.

Rose started down the steps, hearing her friends boots thump on cobblestones behind her.

'_Battalion HQ'_ she said over her shoulder. _'Got some MP's who want to talk to me.'_

'_What?_' came George's startled reply.

Rose spun to face her friends shocked faces. _'I have to file a report,_' she spoke slowly, _'Speirs' orders.'_

George took a step forward, a frown on his face and Rose felt her heart constrict at the look on his face. She just wanted this all to be over. She just wanted to file her report on the attack and get on with her life. She wanted her friends to stop treating her like she'd break into a thousand small pieces if they said the wrong thing.

'_I'll come with you._' George announced suddenly and Rose stared at him.

Liebgott reached a hand up to place on George's shoulder as if to restrain him. _'I don't think that's such a good idea buddy.'_

Webster stepped forward. _'I think this is something that Rose has to do on her own.'_

George just shook off Liebgott's grasp. _'I'm going.'_ He repeated, a stubborn expression marring his face.

Rose broke from her reverie and began to shake her head at the radioman. _'No'_ she said simply as she took a few steps so that she was standing in front of him.

George just lifted his chin. '_I'm going.'_

'_Don't think you can just march up to me and expect me bend over backwards to accommodate you Sergeant.'_ Rose snapped, her voice rising in annoyance as George just stared at her, a small smile playing on his lips. _'I have better things to do with my time,'_ she paused mid-rant and stuck a finger into his chest_, 'and what the hell are you smiling about!?'_ she demanded.

'_You have lovely eyebrows.'_ He said simply and Rose blinked.

'_..wait, what?' _

'_Your eyebrows, they're lovely.'_ George spoke seriously and Rose rolled her eyes.

'_You're an idiot.'_ She said, glancing down trying to hide the heat that had suddenly flushed her cheeks.

'_I know'_ he said, grinning widely as he sensed a victory._ 'But I compliment you all the time, I just thought I should be more specific.'_

Rose felt her lips tug into a grin as she looked back up at him. '_Uh okay..well, you have nice eyebrows too.' _

George laughed and threw his arms around her as they began to make their way down the street, their disagreement forgotten. Malarkey just shook his head in disbelief and took off after the two soldiers ignoring the wink that Liebgott shared with Webster as they followed behind.

'_Why the hell are there so many gahdamn people on the street?'_ Malarkey bellowed over the noise as the small group tried to make their way towards the town square. People milled around them, the tension of the crowd was so thick and tangible that Rose almost believed she could feel it on her skin. Soldiers were hurrying back and forth ignoring anyone who was in their way. Rose felt like she was swimming against the current and for a moment, she was afraid. She opened her mouth to yell back to Malarkey but the breath was knocked from her lungs as a soldier bumped her making her stumble. Without even turning to acknowledge her, the soldier kept going, his eyes focused on where he wanted to go. Rose turned towards where George had been walking alongside her a moment before but found that they had been separated. Someone clipped her shoulder as they passed and Rose threw up her hands to protect herself from the sea of uniforms surrounding her, letting out a small cry of pain as she wrenched her bandaged wrist. Suddenly a hand gripped her elbow and yanked her sideways. Suppressing a cry of alarm, Rose realised that she had been pulled so that her body was pressed tightly to another uniform, his arm holding her upright- protecting her.

'_Careful.' _George's voice broke through the noise of the crowd and Rose gratefully looked up to see his familiar face wrinkled in concern. _'Stay close until we know what's going on.'_

Rose could see Liebgott and Malark trying to push their way through the crowd which now consisted of civilians. The sea of army green and the colours of the civvies clothing mixed together. George and Rose followed behind, moving forward in the space that they created. To her left, Rose could see Chuck Grant trying to do the same…trying to push through the excited crowd.

'_What's happening?'_ Rose whispered half to herself and she felt George's arm tighten slightly around her. Rose just prayed that no officer would see them like this – her body tucked under the company's radioman arm like a frightened girl.

Finally the group were able to push through to an area that had been barricaded by MP's. It was part of the wide cobbled street which ended with stone steps leading up into Battalion HQ.

'_Jeesus Christ.'_ Chuck Grant swore as he wiped his sweating forehead_. 'What the fuck is going on?!' _

The rest of the group didn't speak. They instinctively closed ranks and pressed close together as the street began to fill up with more and more soldiers, confused and waiting for an explanation for the excitement. Rose was surrounded by her friends and was still tucked up against George. His arm had dropped from around her but as the crowd began to jostle the men, Rose flinched and George's larger hand stole around to engulf her small, stiff fingers, sending a tingle of warmth from her palm all the way up her arm.

Movement from the steps in front of them caught Rose's attention and she watched as Carwood Lipton strode down the steps to stand in front of the crowd.

'_Look.' _Rose yelled as her hand slipped out of George's and she lifted her hand to point at the officer. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw George follow her gaze and outstretched arm.

'_What is it Lip?'_ George shouted as the men lifted their heads curiously.

Rose cringed. She knew that look on Lip's face. She'd seen it too many times. It was a look of faint disbelief, like he himself couldn't believe he was a soldier. When he had gotten up to give the moving out orders to the men so many times in England, in Holland, in France, in Belgium, he had gotten that look on his careworn face before delivering the bad news. Rose turned away and began to fade away, leaving George standing with the men as they waited for news... She didn't want to hear that they were being shipped out...that there were more soldiers to fight...to give their lives for. She needed to get away. She needed space.

'_It's over._' Lips quiet voice rang clearly over the crowd and as Rose pushed her way through the men who were surging forward trying to hear the news, she felt a murmur of confusion run through the crowd.

'_The German's surrendered.'_ He shouted and Rose froze. _'The war in Europe is over boys.'_

* * *

Please also check out the youtube video for this story. I've posted the link on my profile.


	64. Chapter 64

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.

**Hi guys, first of all, let me just apologize for the massive hiatus this story has been under. I know it's been a while since updates; life just gets in the way sometimes. Anyways, rest assured that I am in NO way finished with this story…I have got big plans and big events still to come for Rose and George. Thank you all so much for sticking with me for this long and hopefully I can get the next chapter out much quicker than I did this one. Be kind xo**

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: LouiseJames, grace1237, Laura-ReaDinG-XoX, Liliesshadow, immortalrmy, UKgirl71, my-men-in-uniform, D, Cinefreak, nette0602, DreamPower, unaagi, Scribbled Truth, IndigoFades, DancinThroughLife, paintmyworlddarkblue and all the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

'_What is it Lip?'_ George shouted as the men lifted their heads curiously.

Rose cringed. She knew that look on Lip's face. She'd seen it too many times. It was a look of faint disbelief, like he himself couldn't believe he was a soldier. When he had gotten up to give the moving out orders to the men so many times in England, in Holland, in France, in Belgium, he had gotten that look on his careworn face before delivering the bad news. Rose turned and began to fade away, leaving George standing with the men as they waited for news... She didn't want to hear that they were being shipped out...that there were more soldiers to fight...to give their lives for. She needed to get away. She needed space.

'_It's over._' Lips quiet voice rang clearly over the crowd and as Rose pushed her way through the men who were surging forward trying to hear the news, she felt a murmur of confusion run through the crowd.

'_The German's surrendered.'_ He shouted and Rose froze. _'The war in Europe is over boys.'_

* * *

_Give me love like never before, 'cause lately I've been craving more,_

_It's been a while but I still feel the same,_

_Maybe I should let you go,_

_You know I'll fight my corner,_

_Give me love –Ed Sheeran_

**Chapter 64**

Chaos broke out as everyone around them began to yell and babble in shock, not believing that it was finally over. Rose spun on the spot and she could see Lipton still standing on the steps, tears running down his face as he laughed. Rose craned her neck, trying to see above the crowd but failing miserably. She felt numb. It was over? How could it be over? What did 'over' even mean? What did it mean to any of them? The questions disappeared just as quickly as they popped into her head. The air was full of electricity and confusion which was quickly turning into excitement as Lipton's announcement was confirmed again and again and again.

Rose turned again, momentarily disorientated and unsure of who or what she was searching for. Men were yelling and laughing all around her, pulling each other into hugs before turning to find the next available body. Rose felt herself smiling. The excitement of the crowd was infectious but she needed to find her friends. She needed to find George. Rose whirled on the spot before launching herself forward to push through the crowd in the direction she hoped was the one that she had left the radioman standing. Ignoring the shouts and whistles as she tried to push her way past the celebrating soldiers, Rose suppressed the nauseous sensation that had suddenly bubbled in the pit of her stomach at the feeling of the soldiers pressing in on her from all sides. When a soldier stumbled sideways into her, Rose gasped sharply at the jarring pain that flared up in her wrist. Over the shouts and chaos around her, Rose could feel herself begin to panic.

'_ROSE!'_ she heard her name shouted. She started to turn towards the voice when she was hit from all sides and disappeared beneath a group of soldiers, all trying to hug her.

Her mouth opened to scream for help when her eyes focused on a familiar mop of red hair. Babe. Her friends had found her.

Having had the breath knocked out of her with the initial impact, Rose began to laugh as Liebgott, Babe and Malarkey tried to untangle themselves from where they had tackled her.

'_It's over Rosie!'_ Babe was shouting, his whole face shining. Liebgott had tears running down his face which he hadn't bothered to wipe away.

'_I can't believe it.._' Malarkey was murmuring as he clutched Rose almost desperately. _'I can't believe it.'_

Rose pried herself out of her friend's arms and brushed her sleeve roughly over her eyes.

'_Have any of you seen Luz?_' she demanded.

Chuck Grant who had come to stand next to them jerked his chin over his shoulder.

'_He was right behind me.' _Chuck laughed as he was drawn into a hug by Liebgott_. 'He was looking for yah.'_

Rose's head snapped up and she scanned the crowd as she searched for the radioman. Suddenly her eyes locked with a pair of familiar brown eyes and without realising it, her feet began to walk towards him, her mind completely blank. Her vision was blurred as a green uniform placed itself in her way, blocking George from her view. She could read the name on the uniform and her face broke into a smile as the words 'TALBERT' swam in front of her eyes.

'_Is it true?'_ she asked blindly, needing the confirmation from him, _'Is it really over?'_

Tab just nodded at her solemnly before wrapping his arms around her and pulled her into a rough hug, all the while being careful not to jar her bandaged wrist.

'_I can't believe it..' _she spoke into Tab's shoulder, echoing Malarkey's words, clinging to her friend as she remembered all the love, pain and inseparable comradeship that they had both felt. Her eyes filled with tears and Tab looked down at her tenderly before a tap on the shoulder made him reluctantly release her and move to the side so that George could see her. Rose blinked back her tears and froze as George's eyes calmly considered her.

'_Hi Flower.'_ He said simply and Rose flung herself at him. George staggered slightly in surprise. He hadn't expected Rose to throw herself into his arms but instead of questioning anything, he just lifted her into his arms and crushed his lips to hers. It was a sweet kiss that ended too quickly but Rose felt warm…enveloped in a feeling of being safe, protected and loved. She never wanted to move from where she was standing. As the kiss broke and George went to move away, Rose took his face in her hands.

'_I love you, George Luz.'_ She whispered fiercely before stepping back to put space between their two bodies. He just looked dazed and before he could reply, he was swept away by the crowd of excited soldiers.

* * *

The next few hours passed in a daze. The whole town of Berchtesgaden had erupted in celebration and looting. Soldiers and civilians alike were ransacking buildings, searching for alcohol, souvenirs to bring home as conquering heroes, and even more alcohol. Hours after the ensuing celebrations, Rose had broken away from her friends, needing a moment to gather her thoughts and process the events of the day. She had tried to slip unnoticed through the doors to the billet but before she could make it up the stairs, Perconte had spotted her and had dragged her over to the makeshift bar he and Janovec had erected in the hallway.

After a glass of liqueur was shoved into her hands, Rose made her way to the drawing room where two old armchairs were facing the windows. It took her a moment to realise that one of the chairs was occupied and a small smile crept across her face at the sight of her friend.

'_What are you thinking about Talbert?'_ Rose asked as she threw herself into the unoccupied chair. _'You look awfully serious for someone who helped to win the war.'_

Tab snorted. _'My thoughts could run marathons.'_ He muttered without opening his eyes.

'_What, no partying?'_ she asked lightly. It felt like her skin was buzzing. From all the drinks that had been thrust into her hands throughout the day, she couldn't feel the ache in her wrist that had been plaguing her all morning. She couldn't feel much at all...

'_Feels more like a funeral,'_ he spoke in a low voice that echoed through the quiet room. Everyone was either at the bar celebrating or out looting for more alcohol.

'_It's finally over._' Rose sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned back into the soft cushions. She knew her hair was a mess from the celebrations and she was sure that her eye still looked like a sunrise. But in that moment, she couldn't care. The sun was finally setting through one of the windows, an orange and pink glow lighting up the entire room. The war had ended that morning and all Rose wanted to do was curl up in her bunk and sleep…and cry…and sleep some more.

'_Yeah..'_ she heard Tab speak in agreement from where he was flopped uncharacteristically in the other armchair, his feet hanging over the edge of one of the arms, with his head resting against the other. Opening her eyes, she surveyed her friends' face which was drawn tight with exhaustion. She could see dark rings under his eyes and his uniform was rumpled. His hands, like hers, were cracked and dry, covered in scratches and scars from years of combat. Rose could pick the Toccoa men from a crowded room just by their appearance. The replacements had a squeaky clean, washed behind the ears look to them…their uniforms were bright and unblemished…looking strangely like they didn't belong in them. In contrast, the Toccoa men wore the uniform…they lived, slept and existed in the uniform. The colours had faded the fabric of the worn uniforms to a soft grey which patches, tears and holes marred. Rose knew that she looked like any other Toccoa man and her uniform was almost falling to pieces around her. But neither of their appearances nor expressions could quite convey the turmoil going on inside.

Rose stared at the glass clutched awkwardly in her hand. There had been so many deaths. First Meehan and the plane, then Van Klinken, Dukeman, Julian, Thomas from the church in Bastogne …countless soldiers and civilians alike…Muck with his rosary and Penkala. Hoobler and Jackson…the bodies.. all the bodies at Lansberg. James..her brother. No, she couldn't think about him. She couldn't think about any of them. Rose threw back the shot, feeling the liquid burn its way down her throat. She couldn't bear thinking about it…all of that death. It would be impossible to know how every single one of them had died, except that her brothers had done so fighting to make the world a better place. She had been so exhausted, so tense, so focused on the overwhelming task of surviving another day and seeing those she loved survive with her to have given much thought to anything else.

Rose hugged herself, pulling her legs up into the chair and stared unblinkingly at the sunset. Until tonight, she hadn't let herself think about that. War didn't allow you to grieve; that was what she hated the most about it, more than the blood and the fear and the waiting. For every friend that she lost, there were ten more replacements who never lasted long and a second's reflection on the past more often than not ended your future. So she had seized upon her orders and her duties, allowing the force of necessity to carry her through, away from the memories…from all the bad things. But now the war was over, and time seemed to stretch endlessly before her, full of the hidden threat of remembrance. It was a battle that she fought every day, to move forward rather than back, and the current was strong. Yet, she had been winning, navigating the swirling stream of existence with the same stubborn determination that characterised all of her actions. She was holding her ground, keeping her head above water, holding her own. Tonight though, she was drowning in the blissful ignorance that surrounded her, the happiness…because where the others celebrated victory, she could only be reminded of the cost.

Unable to hold it in anymore, Rose let out the smallest of sobs, trying hard to hide it from her best friend sitting close to her. Her hand flew up to her mouth, as if to shove the noise back inside but the damage had been done.

She waited a moment to see if Tab had noticed but when she was met with silence, Rose peeked over the armrest to see that he was holding out a bottle of French wine to her. Filled with gratitude, she took the bottle and filled her glass with hands that trembled slightly. They had been through so much that it had become okay for them to sit in silence together. It was okay that words sometimes didn't have a place among them. That to sit with their own thoughts was simply enough sometimes.

So they sat there and watched the sun go down, drinking together in silence.

When the door was flung open, making the wood bang against the wall, both of them started in surprise. Rose's eyes snapped open as she and Tab both sat upright, their heads craning to look at the intruder.

'_Rose!_' it was Babe, _'Get the hell out here!'_

'_What is it?'_ Tab demanded.

'_We're all heading down to this joint that Perco found.'_ Babe spoke as he tugged Rose out of the chair_. 'All the boys are there celebrating.'_

'_Well if all the boys are there…'_ Rose trailed off sarcastically, unable to keep the smile off of her face at her friend's enthusiasm. She tossed the nearly empty wine bottle at Tab _'C'mon Tab, if I'm going, so are you.'_

Tab sighed and took a long swig of the bottle before reluctantly getting to his feet.

It took them nearly an hour to get out onto the street due to the invitations that Babe kept throwing out to all the Easy company boys that they came across. By the time everyone was ready to go, the wine bottle was empty and Rose's stash of Lucky Strikes was down to the last two cigarettes. Rose and Tab had decided to wait outside the billet and they were sprawled on the stone steps, listening to the sounds of singing and shouting going on around them.

'_So this is where the party is.'_ Skinny spoke as he closed the door behind him.

'_Nah, just waiting for these women to get ready.' _Tab flicks his head back to indicate the men still inside the billet scrambling to dress themselves appropriately.

'_I'm ready.'_ Rose protested indignantly but then grinned with a shrug as Tab cuffed her shoulder lightly.

Skinny pulled out a crumpled pack of Lucky Strikes from him breast pocket and shook out two cigarettes, his eyebrows furrowed as he put them both in his mouth. Lighting them both with practiced ease, he inhaled quick and sharp before pulling them both out and offering one to each of them. As Rose and Tab both leant in, she was startled to see that their faces were lit by the two glowing butts but were distorted by shadows. Their eyes were dark and Rose was unable to see the emotion in either and the shadows cast by the weak light made their cheeks gaunt. The air swam in front of her eyes in a smoky haze and she coughed sharply, her lips keeping the cigarette in place. She nodded her thanks to Skinny as he returned his crumpled packet back to his pocket.

'_FOUND HER!' _Babe shouted, interrupting her thoughts as he slammed out the door, Malarkey, Perco, Chuck Grant and Liebgott following close behind.

'_Finally.'_ Tab murmured as he got to his feet, dusting off the seat of his trousers, muttering obscenities about red heads.

Rose smiled up at Liebgott as he held out a hand to help her up. '_Thought you might need some help there buddy.'_ He grinned as he pulled her to her feet. '_It's going to be a long night.'_

* * *

'_There's a table,'_ shouted Malarkey over the noise of the bar as he pointed toward a small unoccupied table. The bar was packed with the olive green of boisterous American soldiers who were shouting and laughing while simultaneously drinking as much alcohol as the barman could pour. Rose could almost tangibly feel the excitement in the room as she and her friends wound their way through the crowd. This was a moment that they had all been waiting for and it seemed like the celebrations were just beginning.

'_Maybe we should find a quieter bar?'_ Rose shouted in Liebgotts's ear as they reached the small table, '_might be easier to order a drink.'_

'_I'm not sure if we'll find anywhere quieter Rosie_,' Liebgott shouted back as they scrambled to find seats. Rose suddenly found herself crammed in tightly next to Perconte and Chuck and she let out a laugh at the sight of her friends packed around the table.

'_Some of the boys have got a stash from this Kraut warehouse Nixon sent down…'_ Tab spoke over the noise, '_Shifty said that there was a whole warehouse full of gin and vodka.'_

Rose wrinkled her nose. After Aldbourne, the mention of gin made her gag. '_Yeah, Webster said that some of the boys got into it with D-Company over the red wine in the next town over'_ she spoke distractedly, watching as two big soldiers from A-Company who were arguing heatedly by the bar suddenly dissolve into laughter.

'_Luz mentioned something about Vest tracking down over half a dozen truckloads of champagne and congac.'_ Babe continued.

'_Champagne?'_ repeated Liebgott disbelievingly, _'Shit, that's one hell of a party.'_

'_I like champagne'_ Rose murmured, still watching the two A-Company soldiers who had begun to argue again. _'Where did George say this truckload was heading?'_

Malarkey leaned back to wave frantically at Webster who was weaving his way through the crowd, three bottles of wine under his arm as he grasped two spirit bottles tightly in each hand. His arrival was met with a roar of approval from both Rose and the men who instantly shuffled to make room for him and his loot.

Babe laughed as he took a swig of the wine bottle that he had procured and nudged her with his shoulder. Suppressing the urge to flinch, Rose's eyes flickered up to meet her red-haired friend. He was a friend, she scolded herself, hating her inability to forget the press of army issued fabric against her body…she was surrounded by her friends….the war, her war was over. Funny, that word. 'war.' Such a tiny unassuming word yet so monstrous and terrible. So much history…so much blood crammed into those three little letters. Rose swallowed thickly, momentarily overwhelmed by the emotion that resulted from allowing herself to just stop and think. It wasn't just what had happened on the night of the dance but it was the feeling of foreboding of the finality of it all. Her eyes caught on the people celebrating all around them, crammed impossibly into every available space of the small pub. Bright and garish banners had been hung across the rafters filling the room even more if that was possible. The air was smoky and full of happy songs of victory. The threat posed by the Krauts had disappeared as swiftly as it had arrived and it felt like only Rose was left reeling.

Shaking her head as if to clear it, Rose shifted slightly in her seat. What was she doing questioning it? Here she was, barely finished fighting a war, bruised and battered from more than just physical wounds and lost in a way that even she couldn't understand, and her response to being traumatised was to question the sanity of it all. She almost missed the enemy that she recognised to this unknown predator…the idea of existing in a world without this war. Rose felt hysteria rise in her throat like bile and she swallowed again, feeling herself on the verge of panic. She was seconds away from bolting back to her billet to crawl underneath her blankets and stay there until she was dragged out. Suddenly she yearned for sleep…to pretend that this madness of peace was a dream and she instantly felt sick for it.

'_Hold it right there, buster!'_ A voice pierced her consciousness as Rose felt familiar fingers brush the back of her hand and the world righted itself. George. She hadn't seen the radioman slip unannounced into the bar and approach their rowdy table. At the sight of him sliding into the space that Chuck had just vacated, Rose felt her fears come crashing down to earth. She needed to move past what had happened on the night of the dance, and as she eyed the forgotten spirit bottle placed innocently in front of her, Rose had an idea of how exactly to do just that. Taking a deep sip of the bottle, she ignored the burning in her throat that followed the liquid into her stomach. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Rose propped her elbows on the table and leaned her chin on her hands as she regarded George sitting next to her who was arguing with Liebgott about settling a bet.

'_Don't you remember? We agreed on 2 packets of Lucky's back in Holland.'_ George gestured wildly. _'You even had Buck be the witness.'_

Liebgott was shaking his head, _'I'm not saying you're wrong Luz but who the hell has a spare pack of Luckys' to bet with, let alone two packs.'_

George swore loudly and threw one of the many bottle caps littering the table at Liebgott who only leaned back on his chair with a smirk. Turning his back firmly on his friend, George opened his mouth to greet Rose but he felt his eyebrows rise when he saw that she was staring at him with her head cocked to the side.

'_What is it?'_ he asked confused, _'have I got something on my face?'_

Her eyes were glued to his face and George felt a pang of concern at her unreadable expression.

'_Rose?'_ he queried, dipping his head closer to hers.

'_You are so…'_ she started to say slowly but broke off mid-sentence, her eyebrows knitting together in thought.

George quirked an eyebrow at her as he straightened, satisfied that Rose wasn't having a crisis, _'Charming? Devilishly handsome? Athletic?'_ he suggested playfully.

'_You are so…'_ she repeated_, 'you' _she finished with a pleased expression on her face.

George grinned at her, his smile stretching across his face as he watched her take another swig of the bottle she was fiercely protecting from the other men. When Lipton had announced the news that morning, George had felt this release of emotion…similar to the easing of a strain and the lifting of a weight off of his shoulders. It still shocked him that he was alive and kicking. That his body hadn't been destroyed or ripped apart by the war. That his buddies were lying dead in the ground while he was sorting through supply orders and Battalion paperwork. When he had finally found Rose in the crowd, the look of incredulity and amazement in her eyes had given him hope. Maybe…just maybe they both could go home in one piece…that they could finally have the life that they were supposed to have. The news had allowed George to believe that there was hope and a future for him and Rose. He was jolted back to reality as a bottle cap whizzed past his nose and he sent a glare in Liebgott's direction.

'_Hey Rose!'_ Malarkey shouted across the table as he slammed down his empty beer glass_, 'it's your shout this time!' _

Rose laughed as the other men voiced their approval and she rose to her feet, leaning heavily on George's shoulder as she swung her legs over the bench. '_Look after this for me.'_ She instructed George seriously as she shoved her vodka bottle into his hands. George grinned into his beer, knowing that it only took a couple of sips from the bottle to make her cheeks turn that rosy pink that all the boys made fun of her for. When Rose attempted a clumsy wink at him, George choked on his beer, making Perco thump his back in concern.

Raising her voice to the rest of her table, Rose gave a jaunty salute._ 'I guess it's only fair'_ she announced, tottering to her feet and making her way to the bar, stopping only to playfully knock Babe's airborne cap off his head.

Spying Janovec leaning against the bar, Rose carefully made her way towards him, enjoying the heavy feeling in her limbs and the buzzing in her ears. Her skin was tingling and she felt this overwhelming sense of happiness. Ignoring the fact that she knew she was drunk, Rose slapped her hand down on the bar, leaving a combination of foreign currency on the sticky wood.

'_Fill her up._' She announced to no one in particular, disregarding the sideways glances she was receiving from the soldiers around her.

'_What can I getcha Yank?_ The barman asked, looking harassed and Rose blinked in confusion at his decidedly British accent.

'_Um, I'll take whatever I can get with this._' Rose recovered and nudged the money forward to his outstretched hand. She smiled widely as the bartender turned and pulled three bottles of champagne out of a box under the sink, placing them squarely in front of her. Rose glanced around at the A-Company soldiers who were now laughing again with their arms slung over each other's shoulders as they rocked back and forth to a coarse song, that Rose was all too familiar with, that they were singing completely off-key.

'_Hi Sarge,_' Janovec spoke, leaning forward on his elbows where he had been lounging against the bar to peer at the labels on the bottles. '_ya gonna drink all those yourself?'_

Surprising the young soldier and herself with a giggle, Rose cleared her throat and shook her head fervently; unaware that curls had fallen out of her severe bun that had been pinned underneath her airborne cap.

'_It's my round.' _She tried to explain, gesturing to the rowdy table behind her. Her friends were growing impatient and were calling out to her to hurry back with the drinks. Waving distractedly at them before turning back to Janovec, Rose returned her attention to the barman who had lined up four glasses brimming with beer._ 'I'd thought you'd be out looking for some pretty German girls Janovec?'_

The young solider skulled his glass and reached for one of the champagne bottles in front of Rose._ 'I thought I'd try my luck in here.' _

Rose laughed and pulled the bottle out of his grasp._ 'Sorry to disappoint you Private, but I don't think you'll find any here.' _

Janovec looked disappointed and with a nod to her, pushed away from the bar and stumbled away, mumbling something about needing more wine if there weren't any pretty lasses.

Shaking her head, Rose laughed again and began to tuck the champagne bottles under her arms, needing to keep her hands free to carry the beer glasses. A roar of laughter from her left caught her attention and Rose realised that it was the small group of A Company soldiers. One of the men who had been singing loudly had passed out on his chair much to the amusement of his companions. The other soldier, who had been arguing with the man earlier, as if feeling her eyes on him, swung around and locked eyes with Rose and brazenly winked, gesturing for her to come over.

At the soldiers wink, Rose started suddenly, realising that she'd been staring at the rowdy soldiers and that her glance may have given the wrong impression. She took a small step backwards with her hands full, intending to turn back to the table with all of the alcohol when her back hit a solid mass behind her.

'_Looking for someone?'_ George's mild voice floated down from above her and she grinned.

'_Oh no one special'_ she carelessly replied, unaware that she'd tilted her head back slightly to rest against George's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her in even closer, jostling the bottles that she had tucked securely underneath her arms. Rose could feel his breath against her neck and the room was sent spinning from the combination of George standing so close, the smoky room full of celebrating soldiers and the alcohol buzzing through her veins.

'_Is that right?'_ he murmured and Rose swallowed hard. Feeling herself lose grip on the bottles, she spun on the spot to face him, tottering slightly on her unsteady legs.

'_Watch it Sergeant!'_ she admonished, squeezing her elbows against her sides to keep the bottles from crashing to the floor.

'_I came to see if you needed help.'_ George spoke as if nothing had happened. The only indication was the jumping of his jaw muscles and Rose smiled.

'_I didn't think I could get all these back to the table._' She admitted, handing over the four brimming glasses of beer. '_Janovec's already tried to help me out with one of these,' _she gestured to the bottles of champagne.

George grinned, _'I don't think Joe would have taken it well.'_ Dipping his head in the direction of the table to indicate that he was ready to move, he allowed Rose to lead the way, following her carefully as she clumsily wound her way through the crowd. _'This stuff is worth its weight in gold.'_

Rose giggled, _'Yeah, Nazi gold that is,'_ she threw back over her shoulder at him. '_It's the only thing valuable this side of the Atlantic.'_

George opened his mouth to reply but was drowned out completely by the roar of approval from their friends at the sight of their bounty. As they placed the bottles and glasses down on the table, Babe started up a chant which was quickly taken up by the rest of the men at the table as they squabbled over which drink to take.

'_ROSE-ZEE…ROSE-ZEE…ROSE-ZEE!'_ They sang, Liebgott banging his fist on the table in time with the chant as he sculled down most of the contents of one of the champagne bottles. Malarkey's mouth opened in indignation but was gratified as Babe pushed a glass of beer in his direction.

Rose grinned and clapped her hands happily, oblivious to George's gesturing from where he had taken his seat next to Webster.

When the men suddenly broke off their singing mid 'Rose-zee', Rose blinked in confusion. A loud clearing of a throat behind her made her whirl on the spot and she made an involuntary sound that resembled a groan as she came face to face with Colonel Sink.

'_Sergeant?'_ Sink sounded just as surprised as she did and Rose snapped to attention, hearing the men behind her attempt to do the same.

'_At ease boys.'_ Sink ordered with a nod of approval. Rose blinked, wondering if the use of the word 'boys' was intentional or just a slip of the tongue. She could hear the men behind her sniggering and whispering and she sighed in exasperation.

'_Barker?_' he questioned gruffly, turning his attention back to her and Rose felt ill, remembering the conversation and warnings that Speirs had given her in his office only days before. Had Sink seen her at the bar with George? She swallowed thickly, quashing her nausea.

'_Yes sir?'_ she asked politely, trying desperately to keep herself from swaying on the spot. The room was beginning to spin and she grasped out blindly with her hand that had been held behind her back, looking for something to hold on to.

'_Uh oh'_ came Skinny's whisper behind her to the left which was followed by a shushing noise.

'_Sergeant Barker,_' Sink spoke directly to her, a frown on his weathered face. _'I wasn't expecting to see you out and about with the men.'_

The men tittered behind her and Rose felt her face flush in embarrassment.

'_Sir?'_ she questioned, surprised by his words.

'_Speirs has kept me updated with your progress.'_

'_Yes sir.' _

Sink leaned over forcing the conversation to suddenly become private. _'Keep up the good work Sergeant' _he murmured in her ear and went to clap her on the shoulder. In the moment before his hand made contact with her, it stilled and froze mid-air…not touching her. Rose could only watch him in confusion as he cleared his throat uncomfortably before dropping his hand to his side and moving away through the crowded room, the soldiers clearing a path for him as he made his way across the room.

'_Yes sir.'_ Rose answered faintly, staring at Sink's disappearing back through the crowd until the catcalls and whistles from the men behind her broke her thoughts and she spun to face them. Most of them were laughing; the conversation with Sink already forgotten, but Tab and Skinny were staring at her with confused and troubled expressions.

'_Uh oh, somebody's in trouble.'_ George laughed, suddenly at her side and he slipped a friendly arm around her shoulder. '_C'mon, let's get out of here before people start firing their weapons at the ceiling like the Frenchies.'_

Rose shook off his arm, Sink's words still fresh in her mind as she allowed herself to be pulled towards the door.

Leaving the smoky room behind her, Rose stumbled out into the clear night, breathing deeply in the fresh air, feeling it begin to clear her head already. She heard George follow her out into the night as she made her way to the side of the building, needing something to support her. Leaning back heavily against the cold stone, Rose lifted her hands to her face, pressing it against her palms as she waited for the sensation of spinning to stop. A soft thump next to her alerted her to George who had slumped against the wall next to her.

'_Can you believe it?'_ he asked finally, his voice quiet in the darkness.

'_Not really.'_ She answered, her voice muffled by her hands.

'_We've got orders to move out in two days,'_ he continued as if she hadn't spoken and Rose lowered her hands, blinking away the bright spots that had erupted in her vision. Finally, as her vision cleared, she glanced sideways at him.

'_Austria.'_ He answered her silent question.

Rose turned slightly so that she was propped against the wall by her shoulder, facing him. _'Why Austria?'_ she asked clumsily, still feeling thick and slow from the alcohol.

George shifted, casually resting his hand against the wall above Rose's head.

'_We're an occupation force now.'_ His voice was low as he lit himself a cigarette with his other hand. _'We won so we have to sort out the mess.'_

Rose blinked at him. She was acutely aware of the stretch of George's arm next to her head, the muscles outlined against the sleeve of his jacket. The warm, distinctly George scent filled the space between them. He was so near that to sway even slightly forward would bring her into his embrace.

The door slamming back on its hinges made them both jump and George straightened, bringing his arm back to rest at his side. They could hear the sound of someone stumbling out the door into the night and their eyes struggled to make out who it was.

'_Who you calling a bastard, ya bastard?'_ The figure shouted back into the building and was rewarded with a roar of laughter that floated out the door. Rose grinned as she recognised the voice.

'_You okay Joe?'_ she called out, making the figure whirl around to face them in surprise.

'_Jeesus Rose,' _he slurred_, 'you nearly gave me a heart attack.'_

Rose laughed and George pushed off from the wall. _'Causing trouble again Joe?'_ he called, moving towards Liebgott. Rose tipped forward and lurched towards the stone wall that divided the pub from the house next to it.

'_Whosethat?'_ Liebgott demanded suspiciously, looking blindly around. George could see that he was clutching an empty bottle in his hand. _'Is that you Luz?'_

George moved to stand directly in front of Liebgott and he gripped his friends arm to keep the swaying figure upright. _'Yeah, it's just me and Rose buddy.'_

Liebgott jabbed a finger into George's chest. '_What the helld'ya thinkyeerdoin?' _he nearly shouted, sounding outraged.

'_We just needed some air.'_ George explained as he waved a hand absently at the crowded building behind them, '_hard to breathe in there with all the excitement.'_

'_Iamsickofyourshit_,' Liebgott shouted, his words tumbling from his mouth in a rush of barely distinguishable syllables. George could make out the words '_farm girl…bastard…Germany_,' as Joe began to mumble under his breath.

'_You're drunk you idiot_.' George laughed, pushing him back.

Liebgott stumbled backwards and then surged forward in an attempt to shove the radioman.

'_You're an idiot._' He slurred before spinning on the spot. _'You okay Rosie?_' he called out, not being able to see her but searching nonetheless.

Rose made a noise which sounded suspiciously like a hum and George glanced in her direction.

'_Rose?'_ he called out into the darkness. As he went to move towards her, Liebgott clung to George's sleeve. _'You can't just leave me here, Luz.'_ He spoke pitifully, his head already starting to droop. Eyeing his drunken friend, George led him over to the building wall that he had been leaning against only moments before with Rose.

'_Just stay here for a minute okay?_' he ordered sternly, running an exasperated hand over his face_. 'Don't go anywhere.'_

Wondering not for the first time as to how he got himself into these situations, George moved to where Rose's voice had come from.

'_Flower?'_ he called out hesitantly, squinting into the darkness as he tried to discern shapes and shadows.

'_Mmhmm?'_ came her dreamy reply and George swung slightly to face her. She came into focus as the clouds cleared the moon, throwing light onto their surroundings. George stood silent for a moment, watching her. She had somehow climbed up on the stone wall and was perched with her face turned up to the sky. George could see the curls that had fallen out of its confines, frame her face and a small thumping noise drew his eyes down to see that she was swinging her legs and gently kicking the wall with her booted heels.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, George saw Liebgott's knees buckle as he slid down the wall, the bottle smashing to the ground. Muttering a curse beneath his breath George turned back to face Rose who was humming to herself quietly.

'_Wait here.'_ He ordered as he jogged over to Liebgott's slumped form and pulled him heavily to his feet. Seeing that Joe was in no fit state to help himself back to the barracks, George hoisted his arm around the other man's shoulder, keeping him upright.

'_H-h-h-heeeeey! What d'ya think yeeeeer doin'_?' Liebgott slurred, jabbing a finger into George's chest.

'_Jeezus! Quit poking me!_' George protested. _'I'm helping you for chrissakes!'_

George tried to drag Liebgott over to where Rose was still sitting but the soldier's legs wouldn't cooperate_. 'C'mon Joe! I need you to help me_.'

Liebgott swung his head up to peer into George's face, _'I though' you were suppose'd tah be helping me,' _he grumbled, swinging his arm up to knock George's cap off his head.

'_What the hell are you doing?'_ came a new voice from the doorway and George swung himself and Joe around to face the newcomer. It was Skinny and he was leaning against the doorjamb lighting himself a cigarette as he regarded the two soldiers curiously.

'_I'm trying to get this jackass back to bed.' _George panted, trying to prop Liebgott up. A giggle came from Rose's direction and Skinny's eyebrows flew into his hairline.

'_Jesus Christ Skinny…what's wrong with you!'_ George nearly shouted, shaking his head in disgust. _'You know what I meant.'_

Skinny just grinned, his lips wrapped around his cigarette.

'_That goes for you too Rosaline Barker.'_ George snapped exasperated as Liebgott let out a loud groan and keeled over, vomiting on the ground in front of him.

'_I'm not cleaning that up.'_ Skinny stated simply as George flinched away from the mess, rescuing his cap from the dirt.

'_Hi Skinny!' _Rose called from her position on the wall and George could see her waving at her friend.

Skinny waved back and George exhaled loudly, counting to ten in his head like his mother had taught him as a boy when he felt himself losing grip on his temper.

'_Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to make yourself useful?'_ he demanded, gesturing at Liebgott on the ground in front of him. Skinny sighed and dropped the butt of his smoke, crushing it beneath his boot before moving towards the pair.

'_Thanks,'_ George murmured already turning towards Rose, '_Now if you can just get Joe back to bed without any MP's see-' _

'_Oh no you don't Luz,'_ Skinny interrupted, reaching out and grabbing George's shoulder, holding him in place_. 'Last time I helped Joe, Doc Roe needed to put three stitches in my eyebrow.'_

'_I can take him,'_ Rose called out helpfully, '_he won't hit me.'_

George held out a warning hand to Rose. _'No'_ he stated simply.

Turning back to Skinny he gestured at both Liebgott and Rose. _'I need to take Rose back as well,' _he murmured quietly.

Skinny's face split into a smile, '_Well that works perfectly! You can take Joe and I'll walk back with Rose…Rosie, how'd you like to walk back with me?'_

'_Sounds good Private,' _she answered cheerfully, still sitting patiently on the wall.

George looked indecisive. _'I dunno Skinny.'_

'_C'mon, these two probably won't even remember anything in the morning anyways.'_ Skinny argued, _'I'll make sure she gets back safely…though she'd kill both of us if she thought we were mollycoddling her.'_

George scrubbed his hand over his face tiredly. _'Okay,'_ he spoke finally before dropping onto his heels into a crouch next to Liebgott who was still sprawled on the ground.

'_C'mon buddy, let's get out of here.'_ He murmured, hefting Liebgott's arm over his shoulder and pulling him to his feet. Taking most of the other soldier's weight, George gave Skinny a short nod before addressing Liebgott's drunken form. _'If you hit me you bastard, so help me God, I'll fix it so you won't see a Hershey bar until you're stateside.'_

Liebgott let out a groan and Skinny grinned. George just rolled his eyes and called out a farewell to Rose who just watched him, a confused expression on her face.

'_You both are ruining my life.' _George muttered at Skinny and Liebgott_, 'Keep an eye on her.'_ With one last glance at Rose, he adjusted his grip on the other man and began to make his way back to the billet, Liebgott leaning heavily against him.

'_You'll have other nights Romeo' _Skinny called after them with a laugh before turning back to Rose_._

'_Where's George Luz goin''_ she asked carefully, trying not to slur her words as Skinny approached her.

'_What's wrong with your voice?'_ he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

'_Nothing's wrong with my voice. I'm perfectly fine in my voice,'_ she replied, trying to sound as sober as possible. Realising the mistake that she'd made, she plastered a wide smile on her face.

'_I'm sure you are.'_ Skinny spoke wryly, crossing his arms across his chest.

'_C'mon Skin-neh'_ she hummed, drawing out the syllables of his name playfully. _'Aren't you excited? It's all over.'_

Skinny didn't have the heart to remind her about the war on the other side of the world that they would most probably be deployed to. Instead he observed her silently for a moment, the muscle in his jaw jumping as he tried to control his grin at the sight of her disheveled hair and rosy cheeks.

'_C'mon Rose,'_ he spoke gently as he held out both hands to her, '_are you ready to go home?' _

Rose regarded him for a moment and took his outstretched hands. She glanced at the screaming eagle patch on the shoulder of Skinny's jacket. It was over. It was finally over. She let out a soft sigh. They would finally be able to go home. Home. A smile crept over her face at the thought of home. No more olive green jackets, no more cold showers, no more guns…no more jumping out of airplanes.

'_Okay.'_ She whispered and jumped down, her boots echoing loudly against the stone.

* * *

Please also check out the youtube video for this story. I've posted the link on my profile.


	65. Chapter 65

**Authors Note: Hi guys, just a quick note to apologize at how long this chapter has taken for me to churn out. I've had a bit of a tough time recently with the sudden passing of my grandpa...I've been struggling to get back into the story with everything's that's happened and this particular chapter was a struggle. In no way is Rosie's story finished. I still have big plans for her and George. So hopefully you amazing people can stick with me for a little bit longer. Lots of love guys xo**

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers: Crazyforkasey, skinnieminnie, AwesomeBlonde89, caitymacmanus, FrankieAndHerTroubledTown, ShapedLikeStars, paintmyworlddarkblue, ChastityHope13, Laura-ReaDinG-XoX,and all the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

* * *

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

'_C'mon Rose,'_ he spoke gently as he held out both hands to her, '_are you ready to go home?' _

Rose regarded him for a moment and took his outstretched hands. She glanced at the screaming eagle patch on the shoulder of Skinny's jacket. It was over. It was finally over. She let out a soft sigh. They would finally be able to go home. Home. A smile crept over her face at the thought of home. No more olive green jackets, no more cold showers, no more guns…no more jumping out of aeroplanes.

'_Okay.'_ She whispered and jumped down, her boots echoing loudly against the stone.

* * *

**Chapter 65**

Rose was awakened promptly at 0600 hour by the bugle call. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light and then promptly groaned as the room lurched in front of her. All she wanted was to curl back up in a ball underneath her blanket but she knew that she was due for Battalion runner duty and a strong, black coffee would be the only thing getting her through the day. Remembering how much booze she'd drunken the night before, Rose momentarily closed her eyes in self-disgust. Swallowing thickly, she wearily tossed back her blanket and carefully sat up, swinging her feet to rest on the cold floorboards. It took her a moment to realise that one of her feet was bare and she gave her exposed toes an experimental wriggle. Rose stared dully at her feet, wondering how she had managed to lose one of her socks in the excitement of last night. She remembered Skinny walking her to her door and making sure that she fastened it closed behind her…then she remembered hopping across the room as she tried to pull off her boots. It wasn't until she crashed face down on her bunk that she was able to kick them off so she must have lost a precious sock in the process. Heaving a deep breath and swearing to herself that she'd never drink again, Rose tipped forward at the waist so that her head was between her knees to peer beneath her bunk.

'_Ah ha!' she_ muttered triumphantly, spying the sock that had been kicked there and she retrieved it with a grimace as she brushed off the dust that had adhered to the scratchy wool.

Rose tried to smooth out her crumpled uniform and as she straightened her appearance, she glanced longingly back at her bunk. Hurrying through the process of splashing water on her face and running a comb through her messy hair, Rose moved towards the door and out into the hallway. As she crossed the quad, she was flagged down by Lipton who passed along a message from Speirs about orders for Easy to move out.

As she stepped into the mess tent, she was greeted by the sight of half a dozen soldiers grouped around the far end of one of the tables. Under closer inspection, Rose realised that they were her friends who she had last seen drinking themselves under the table in the bar last night. She could see Skinny and Christenson hunched over their steaming coffees while Malarkey was lying across one of the benches and Rose wasn't certain if he was sleeping or unconscious. Babe, Webster and Garcia couldn't even lift their heads off of the table.

'_Good morning?_' she asked the small group, almost uncertainly as she approached. '_Did any of you even get back to your bunks?'_ she asked incredulously.

Her words were met with silence and only Babe lifted his head off the table to give her a weak smile before dropping heavily back onto the wood with an alarming thud.

'_None of you are eating?'_ she continued, sliding into a seat and seizing the coffee in front of Malarkey that was going cold. _'You boys have to eat,'_ she spoke more forcefully, pushing Babe's tray of breakfast closer to him.

Babe reluctantly lifted his head and stared at her with beady eyes before pulling his tray in front of him.

'_Looks delicious'_ Babe swallowed thickly, looking nauseas as he picked up a spoon. Skinny just pushed his tray away, shaking his head. The rest managed to stomach the food that was in front of them.

'_Morning Rose,'_ Christenson said as he swallowed his mouthful. No-one said anything more and for the next few minutes, the only sound was that of chewing.

'_So how much alcohol did you boys managed to get through last night?'_ Rose eventually asked, breaking the silence.

Webster groaned bitterly as he clutched his head. _'Christ, please don't mention the word alcohol to me ever again. I lost my favourite lighter last night, thanks to Liebgott' _

Skinny slammed his coffee down on the table, making Garcia sit up suddenly, his eyes wide and startled. _'I don't give a shit about your lighter.' _Skinny snapped irritably.

Webster looked wounded at Skinny's words. '_I'm not- I'm just explaining how I lost it…well, it's Joe's fault anyways'_

'_My __fault?'_ Joe demanded as he slid into a seat next to Skinny, nodding a hello to Rose.

'_Yeah, yours. If you'd kept your big mouth shut when those A-Company soldiers wanted to gamble'_

Joe's mouth opened to argue but Rose held up a hand. _'Stop arguing Joe. Get Webster his zippo back,' _she ordered sternly.

'_This isn't arguing..'_ Joe turned to Rose looking indignant, '_this is explaining why I'm right and why it's not my fault.'_

The men around the table let out a collective groan and Rose grinned as both Webster's and Liebgott's mouths snapped shut. Ignoring the pounding headache that was playing a fast tempo behind her eyes, Rose slid out of her seat.

'_We're moving out tomorrow,'_ she announced simply, '_0600._'

Skinny glared at her over his coffee as Rose beamed at him encouragingly. Malarkey groaned and flapped his hand at her, his eyes still tightly shut as if to physically block out all of the lights and sounds in the room.

Rose glanced at the rest of her friends who were in a similar state and winced sympathetically.

'_Well, I'll just…leave you all to it then,'_ she said uncertainly, _'Don't skip patrol duty if you've got it. The MP's are cracking down on this now that we're an occupation force.'_

Her words were met with a loud collective groan and she quickly sidestepped a spoon that was flung her way. Wriggling her fingers in a wave, she headed towards the lake wanting to make the most of her last day in sunny Germany.

* * *

'_Thinking about your lady love Luz?_'

George rolled his eyes as he scrawled his signature at the bottom of one of the supply forms. _'Actually, I'm thinking about punching you in the face right now.'_

Perconte snorted as he connected two wires that were sticking out the opened back of his radio_. 'I'll take that as a yes.'_ He replied, grinning to himself.

George heaved a sigh, '_What can I give you to leave me alone about it?' _he demanded.

'_How about naming your first kid after me.'_

George shuffled absently through his completed and signed stack of papers that only needed Spiers' signature before being processed at Battalion HQ. These papers were figures and reports of all the drunk and disorderly incidents that had taken place that day after the armistice was announced. In the space of a day, there were over a dozen court marshals, two demotions and even an arrest. It was unsettling for George to see the figures…it was like the 101st had descended into chaos with the announcement of peace. But he was distracted by the thought of he and Rose having a child…and he was surprised to discover that this thought made him smile stupidly.

'_Geezus Perc..'_ he tried to recover as he cleared his throat, '_we've gotta get out of Europe first.'_

Perco just stared at him, his mouth hanging open and his radio lying forgotten in front of him. George coughed uncomfortably. '_Don't you have a radio to fix?'_ he asked pointedly.

* * *

That evening, Rose and her friends gathered once more in the small pub but what had been a boisterous celebration the previous night was replaced by a much more somber group. Rose was again squeezed in between the two solid masses of George and Tab at one of the dirty tables. Swallowing a complaint, she glanced around expectantly, waiting for someone to call for drink rounds.

'_What can I get you boys?'_ asked a heavily clipped English accent. Rose craned her neck around to see a barmaid standing at their table. Only Shifty had noticed her and he only ducked his head, a blush staining his cheeks. Rose smiled at the other woman. _'Yes, a pint of beer for me please,'_ she asked politely.

At the sound of Rose's voice, the rest of the boys glanced up and realised that they were missing out on getting drinks and began calling out their orders. At that moment, a group of British soldiers walked past and Babe began to catcall and shout out insults to them, catching the table's attention.

Looking for some kind of sign that the barmaid had heard her, Rose tried to catch her eyes. She was surprised to find that the barmaid didn't even acknowledge her. She looked a couple of years older than Rose and she was pretty with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her well-worn but stylish dress fit tightly to her body which accentuated her curves. Rose heaved an envious sigh at the other girls figure before she realised that her eyes were trained on George. The barmaid apparently hadn't heard her. She hadn't even spared Rose a glance.

Smiling flirtatiously, the barmaid moved closer to George and Skinny who were bent over the table, their attention focused on carving out what looked like a screaming eagle on the soft wood.

'_Hey, is that my knife?' _Rose protested as the barmaid said, _'One beer. And what would you boys like?' _

Rose's mouth fell open. Apparently she had heard Rose's order. She heard Liebgott snicker and she shot him a frown.

Seemingly unaware of Rose's annoyance, George grinned up at the barmaid. '_I'm not sure love, what spirits do you have left? Can't imagine you'd have much left after last night.'_

The girl smiled and leaned against the table beside him, somehow placing herself between Rose and George. _'I'm sure that I could find something for you boys...after all, you deserve the best.'_

Rose snorted with laughter, causing the men to turn away from their shouting match with the British soldiers. George leaned forward and peered around the body of the barmaid and shot Rose a sheepish smile. She just rolled her eyes in response, her lips quirking upwards in amusement.

The woman looked Rose up and down with a narrowed glare and Rose felt the smile drop off of her face.

'_Can I please have my beer now?'_ Rose asked quietly but the woman had already turned back to George and Skinny.

'_What's that for?'_ she asked, fingering George's chevrons and the block 'T' imprinted below the four bars.

Skinny let out a groan as George puffed out his chest importantly. '_It's my rank,'_ he explained, _'I'm a Sergeant, technician fourth class._'

'_You must be very brave._' the barmaid said, sounding impressed. Skinny let out a loud noise that quickly turned into a cough.

George just smiled uncertainly, glancing at Rose out of the corner of his eyes. Taking pity on him, Rose cleared her throat and spoke louder. _'Excuse me, can we get our drinks?'_

The other woman ignored Rose again but George glanced between the two women perplexedly. Skinny's coughs had worsened and he had turned his back on the group with his hands over his face as his shoulders shook. Shooting a filthy look at Skinny's back, Rose felt her temper rising.

'_Would you mind grabbing us some drinks?'_ George asked, tugging on his collar uncomfortably.

The barmaid leaned even closer towards him, '_but you haven't told me what you want from me?'_

'_Um...a drink?'_ Rose asked loudly and the rest of the table fell silent. Rose felt her cheeks redden slightly, realising that she probably had spoken more loudly than she needed to.

The barmaid's head whipped around and she scowled at Rose.

'_Oh, so you CAN hear me.'_ Rose answered sweetly_. 'Two beers and whatever bottles you can find behind the bar.'_

The table watched as the girl stormed off and Malarkey let out a long whistle. _'Two smokes that she spits in Rose's drink.'_

Skinny, having recovered, righted himself and tossed three Lucky Strikes on the table in front of him. _'Three smokes.'_

Rose scowled and scooped up the cigarettes. _'I can't wait to get to Austria.'_ she muttered passionately as she pocketed the smokes.

Tab slung an arm around her shoulders as George nudged her side gently to let her know that it was all okay. _'Just think Rosie,'_ Tab spoke as the barmaid returned with the drinks, _'Germany today, Austria tomorrow...can you imagine where we'll be next week?' _

'_I've always wanted to go to Australia._' Babe spoke up, watching eagerly as Webster began to pour bourbon into the empty glasses that had been provided.

George chuckled as the barmaid placed a glass of beer in front of Rose with a loud thud, foam spilling down the side onto the table. '_I'd always planned to go to Portugal,_' he spoke as Rose eyed her glass suspiciously, '_it's where my family came from.'_

'_Is that in South America?_' Malarkey asked, watching as Rose lifted her full glass to eye level and inspected the contents. '_Near Mexico?'_

George and Webster fixed Malarkey with an incredulous stare.

'_What?'_ Malarkey asked defensively.

'_It's near Spain._' Rose spoke up, the voice matter of fact as she took a small hesitant sip of her beer. The men watched her as she contemplated her mouthful with a thoughtful expression before shrugging and taking a larger mouthful.

'_It seems okay.'_ she answered their unspoken question as she placed her glass back on the table with a delighted laugh. _'That's two smokes from you Malark, I've already gotten Skinny's so pay up pal!'_

'_You know where Portugal is?'_ George asked, looking surprised.

'_Of course I do.'_ Rose answered, her attention focused on Malarkey who was patting his pockets and shaking his head. _'It's where your family came from.'_

When her words were met with silence, Rose dragged her attention away from Malarkey and glanced at George who was looking at her with a bemused expression, his eyes hinting at amusement as he tried to conceal a grin.

'_What?'_ she asked, curiously.

George just shook his head with a smile. _'You surprise me, that's all. And I didn't expect to be surprised by anything anymore.'_

Rose reached under the table and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, giving it a squeeze of reassurance before letting go. As she withdrew her hand, he caught it and threaded his fingers through hers. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye so as not to draw attention to themselves, Rose felt the chaos that the rest of the men created around them fade away and she let a smile spread across her face.

'_So what are you going to do now that the war's over, Sergeant, technician fourth grade?'_ she asked him playfully.

A sudden, hungry look flared in George's dark eyes, blazing with the sort of promise that made Rose's cheeks feel suddenly warm. When he finally answered, his voice was mild, mindful of the eyes watching and people listening but Rose was captivated by his heated gaze as he lifted his glass to his lips.

'_Oh, trust me, I have plans.' _

Noticing how the room had suddenly warmed considerably, Rose pulled her hand away, trying desperately to control the blush that had spread across her face. The noise of the room returned suddenly and George cleared his throat, shifting slightly as he placed the appropriate amount of distance between their bodies. When Rose glanced back up, she noticed Skinny grinning at her, the expression on his face letting her know that he'd shamelessly eavesdropped on the whole conversation. Exasperated, she took a large swig from her glass and turned to Tab on her other side who was arguing quietly with Shifty. She glanced around the table, watching the interactions of her friends affectionately. There was a much more somber mood in the sparsely crowded room and Rose glanced curiously around the bar to see who else was drinking but not celebrating.

When her eyes landed on a familiar dark head bend over the bar, Rose murmured something intelligible to George and slipped off the bench, making a beeline to her friend who was sitting alone.

'_You know its more fun to drink with friends.'_ Rose spoke quietly as she climbed onto one of the bar stools, making the man beside her jump with surprise.

'_Hey Rose,'_ Gene greeted solemnly, _'Yah should be sleepin.'_

Rose grinned, motioning the bar tender for another drink. '_so should you.'_ she countered.

'_Yeah but I dun have a healing wrist to look after.'_ The look on Gene's face was stern but Rose could see the corners of his mouth turning up in a small smile.

'_I had it re-bandaged today by Spina and I've been looking after it just fine.'_ Rose told him and gave him a wry smile in return,_ 'My black eye's gone down a little.' _

The blonde barmaid from earlier slammed down a glass in front of Rose, glaring at her before turning back to a crowd of British soldiers. At Gene's questioning look, Rose shrugged innocently.

'_Friend of yours?'_ he asked mildly.

Rose snorted as she lifted her glass to her lips. _'Not quite.'_

They lapsed into comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the room bustle around them as they emptied their glasses in front of them.

After a few minutes had passed, Gene cleared his throat and pushed his empty glass away from him_. 'How are yah doin?'_ he asked quietly, '_after everythin that happened.'_

Rose blinked, thinking carefully about how to answer. Physically she was healing but she didn't want to tell Gene that she still woke up in a cold sweat from nightmares. When Spiers had told her that the Dog Company soldier was court marshalled and dishonourably discharged, Rose didn't know whether to cry or feel relieved. Her friends had celebrated but she couldn't dislodge the heavy ache that had settled in her chest.

'_We all have nightmares.' _she answered with a careful shrug. _'come's with the territory I guess'_ she motioned to the uniform that they both wore.

Gene nodded, understanding the distance that she had put between them.

Rose drained the last of her glass and turned it upside down to signify to the bartenders that she didn't want a refill.

'_So have you picked up any trinkets yet?' _she asked, determined to change the subject. '_I think Perco and Liebgott are gonna try to take the whole wealth of Berchtesgaden home with them.'_

Gene let out an uncharacteristic chuckle and Rose stared at him, wide eyed.

'_I don't think I've ever heard you laugh doc.'_ she spoke incredulously.

Gene just smiled, _'Before yesterday, I didn't have a reason to.'_

Rose let out her breath. _'It's all over now.'_

Gene just nodded.

'_You'd better get back.'_ he spoke again, nodding at her friends over her shoulder. _'You take care of that wrist and come see me if it gives you any trouble.'_

Nodding farewell to Gene, Rose slid off her stool and made her way back to her friends who were all still sitting at the table where she had left them. Settling back into her seat, Rose leaned back and glanced around the table. Liebgott was hunched over his drink, his eyes staring into the liquid like it was talking to him. 'It probably was.' Rose thought sadly before her eyes slid across to Babe sitting next to him. The red-head had three bottles in front of him and was drinking from each one as fast as he could…as if he expected someone to snatch it all away from him. Skinny and Webster were debating something, like they often did and drinking was an afterthought. Every so often, Webster would frown and absentmindedly take a swig from his half-full bottle, or Skinny would argue '_yeah harvard boy, but.._' his own bottle untouched in front of him. Rose had no idea what they were arguing about and she honestly didn't really care. It was probably something intellectual, like politics or literature, in which case Webster would always win. Or it might have been something sport-related like the stats of one of the baseball teams back home, which Skinny would win. Rose wasn't really bothered either way. She was happy to let them argue it out between them; it was never a serious fight, there was no harm in it. Sitting beside Skinny, George was smiling dreamily into his drink, not focusing on it at all. Clearly he was a million miles away and Rose smiled affectionately. She wondered what was going on in that brain of his, what thoughts were ticking away under his head of hair.

'_So who do you think will be sent home first_?' Malarkey's voice broke through Rose's musings and his words made her swing towards him in surprise.

Seeing Roses' reaction, Malarkey settled himself on the bench next to Skinny and shrugged. '_the point system_.' he spoke again as if stating the obvious.

Babe who was frowning at his now empty bottles, glanced up. _'I wouldn't have enough.' _he slurred.

Rose glanced around at the rest of the men at the table who did not seem surprised by this information. She reached out and tugged on Webster's sleeve to get his attention. Breaking off from his conversation with Skinny, Webster turned to look at her expectantly.

'_What's Malark talking about?_' she asked curiously, '_what's the deal with the points?'_

Webster's eyebrows rose in surprise. '_You weren't at the briefing?'_

Rose shrugged, '_I guess not..why? whats this about being sent home?'_

Webster straightened slightly. '_it's for those who have fought the longest and the hardest. Basically, the guys who have been here the longest and wounded the most get to be rotated home for discharge.'_

Rose nodded slowly, following. _'So the points...?'_

'_You get a certain number of points for how many times you were wounded or got a medal. There's some sort of equation involved on how long you've been overseas and how long you've seen combat.'_

'_How many points do we need?'_ she asked curiously.

'_eighty-five.'_

'_eighty-five?_' Rose breathed.. _'jeesus..so many.'_

'_Yeah, and if you don't have 85, you're stuck in Europe until they decide to ship us to fight the Japs.'_ Liebgott finally spoke up, lifting his head to address her.

'_Eighty-five..'_ Rose repeated to herself quietly, suddenly not in the mood for celebrating anymore.

Pushing her drink away from her, Rose swallowed thickly and got to her feet. As she swung her legs off the bench, she felt a hand on her sleeve and she turned to face George's questioning face.

'_I'm feeling a bit tired..'_ she murmured quietly as she got to her feet, 'gonna head back to barracks.'

George stood and shrugged on his jacket that had been slung over the bench. _'I'll walk you back.'_

Rose opened her mouth to argue that she didn't need a babysitter but she found that she didn't mind him coming with her. Giving him a nod of ascent, they made their way out the door, ignoring the drunken catcalls aimed in their direction by the other men.

The walk back to the barracks felt like a blur to Rose and it seemed as if only seconds had passed before she and George were standing in front of her door.

'_there'd been a massive mix-up at the Berlin Headquarters, they're in charge of Allied mail delivery now that the war's over._' George's voice pierced her consciousness. Rose glanced up at him, realising for the first time that he was talking and that he must have been talking the whole time since leaving the bar. She smiled up at him encouragingly but it felt stretched so she busied herself opening her door and walking through into her room.

'_and so Vest told him that if he wanted his damn parcel, he'd have to fly to Paris himself to get it...'_ George finished with a laugh as he followed her into the room. Rose eased her shoulder out of her jacket and dropped it onto her bunk with a tired chuckle...not having heard anything but the last two sentences of his story.

'_Didya hear what I said Rose? Fucking Paris'_ George said with a smile, shaking his head.

Rose plastered a smile across her face. '_Don't mind me, just had a few too many,' _she tried to reply lightly.

Unperturbed, George began to talk again but Rose couldn't focus on his words. She watched his mouth form sounds but all she could hear was Malarkey's voice echoing 'so who do you think will be sent home first?'

Rose felt her stomach clench tightly with fear and she turned away before George could tell. She could hear him still chattering about some story a replacement had told him and she faced the window and stared out, not seeing anything. She was terrified about what Speirs had told her about being sent home. For months, all she had wanted to was to see home and to sleep in her own bed and enjoy the luxuries that living and fighting in a warzone did not permit. But now that the war was over, she might be able to go home. She had survived. Suddenly, Rose was overcome with anxiety at the thought of leaving the company. Leaving the boys. Leaving George. She swallowed hard at the thought and she leant heavily against the window frame, her back to George whose voice had trailed off moments ago without her noticing. She could feel panic start to rise in her throat and she began to breathe deeply. Inhaling and exhaling slowly as she tried to slow her heartbeat.

'_Flower.'_ George's voice came from next to her ear and Rose jumped in surprise as she whirled to face him, trying to paste a smile on her face. As he studied her face, his expression told her immediately that he wasn't fooled. As the smile slid from her face, she turned back towards the window. She should have known better than to keep anything from him. George almost knew her better then she knew herself. _'This is good news. You should be happy.'_

Rose sighed lightly and started to trace the cracks in the window pane with her fingertip. _'I know. I am happy.'_ She murmured, _'I'm just scared at what comes next.'_

George wrapped his arms around her middle so that her back was pressed against his chest and leaned his chin on her shoulder_. 'We go home. That's what comes next.'_

Rose spun in his arms to face him. _'You know that's not how it works George._' She regarded him seriously. _'We might get shipped off to fight the Japanese.'_

'_I've always liked the tropics.' _George spoke flippantly, a smile appearing at the corner of his lips as he invited her to join in his joke. _'It's about time I worked on my suntan.'_

But Rose's expression remained frozen on her face as she stared up at him. She realized that something must have shown in her eyes when he reached out to cup her chin gently. '_Hey Flower, it's okay. It's all going to be okay.'_

Rose lurched forward and buried her face into his shoulder, clinging to him almost desperately. _'I'm scared.'_

George blinked from where he was standing and there was a moment of silence that stretched between them. Rose's confession echoing in both of their ears.

'_I'm scared too.'_ George finally whispered, tightening his hold around her.

After a moment, Rose sighed and stepped back out of his embrace. _'I'm tired,_' she breathed, exhaling heavily before turning to sit on the edge of her bunk.

George remained silent, watching Rose as she bent forward to pull off her boots. His eyes followed the pale blur of her fingers in the darkness as they tugged at the laces. Her forlorn figure looked so small on the bunk and he couldn't connect this version of Rose with the one laughing with the boys in the pub only hours ago. Something had changed between them when she told him that she was scared. George had often prided himself on being able to read Rose and understand her train of thought just by the expression on her face. But tonight on the walk back to the barracks, she wore an expression that he had never seen before. And so he had chattered mindlessly about something that he couldn't even remember now, all the while wondering desperately what was going on in that curly dark head of hers. George watched as Rose scooted back on her small bunk and lifted the corner of the blanket in a silent invitation. He didn't understand his own hesitation. It wasn't like they hadn't shared a bed before to sleep...hell, they'd even shared a foxhole without a second thought. But tonight, this felt different to him and he didn't know why. When his eyes found Roses who was watching him tiredly, it was all the invitation that he needed and so he didn't bother to do more than strip off his jacket and shirt before collapsing face down on the bunk with a muffled grunt into the pillow. A moment later, he lifted his head to regard the woman who was settled next to him.

'_Talk to me, what's going on?'_ he murmured.

'_I just..it's just that what Malarkey said tonight about the points...'_ Rose's whisper echoed in the space between them, _'who goes home first? what if it's me? what if it's you?'_

'_Huh?_' George watched confusedly as Rose's fingers played a quick tempo against the rough blanket. _'I thought you wanted to go home...this is a good thing Rose.'_

'_You...the boys...I never had anything like this before...I never had anybody._' Rose confessed her fear, unable to even look at him.

George grinned_, 'so what are you saying? you were the dweeb who ate lunch by herself and got picked last in gym class?'_

Rose let out a heavy laugh. '_we never had gym class...but yeah, in a way I was.'_

'_Sounds kinda lonely to me.' _George spoke softly.

Rose didn't answer for a moment, she just looked at him intently before turning over on her side, her back to him with her face hidden. '_But I have you now.'_

George took a minute to answer as he watched her form. She was laying on her side, her left arm still bandaged, curled in front of her chest, her right draped against her thigh. With his heart thumping in his chest, George settled one of his hands gently over her right one, enveloping it in warmth. After a moment, when Rose lifted her fingers slightly, threading them through his, George finally spoke.

'_I know.'_ George's voice was quiet as he replied, _'I know,'_ he said again.

They laid like that in silence, until Rose could hear George's breathing slow and even out. She inched her body a little closer to his, who was lying flat on his back, one arm slung over his head. At her movement, George shifted slightly, letting out a soft sigh as he tangled his legs with hers. And then, with his hand over hers, Rose closed her eyes and let herself sleep.

* * *

The next morning, George stretched lazily as he rolled over and opened his eyes. His brows scrunched in confusion when he realised that he wasn't in his own bunk and he sat up with a start as he remembered falling asleep with Rose curled up next to him. After a quick survey to reveal that he was the only occupant of the room, George shot out of the bunk, cursing as his legs tangled in the blankets.

He opened the door to the hallway and stumbled out, slamming the door behind him as he lurched up the hallway, ignoring the fact that he wasn't wearing his boots or shirt.

'_Rose?'_ he croaked, clearing his throat_. 'Rose?'_

Panic had set in when George woke to an empty bunk and the feeling only increased tenfold when he realised that she wasn't in her room or the hallway. Without hesitation, George raced to the washroom and swung the door open, but that was empty too. _'Shit..shit!'_ he stood in the hallway with his hands on his head as he walked back to the entrance of her room. His mind was working overtime, wondering if she had left without telling him. He hadn't meant to fall asleep so quickly...he had meant to stay awake to keep an eye on Rose...to make sure she was sleeping peacefully before letting himself sleep...but he had failed.

'_What are you doing?'_ a voice asked curiously and George spun on the spot to see Rose standing in the hallway, fully dressed with a white mug of coffee in her hands, Tab standing beside her with a handful of papers, a grin on his face.

'_Jesus Christ!'_ George exclaimed, letting out a long breath and closing his eyes. He bent over and rested his hands on his knees, panting as he let the relief wash over him. _'you scared the shit out of me,'_ he said, standing up straight and laughing.

Rose cocked her head at him in confusion. '_Sorry George,'_ she said taking a sip of her coffee, _'what did I do?'_ she asked.

'_I couldn't find you.'_ George said self-consciously as he finally realised the state of undress he was in and how this must look to Tab.

Rose grimaced and turned to Tab. _'George had a bit too much Kraut booze last night and couldn't make it to his room,'_ she tried to explain weakly as she realised how it sounded. Tab's grin just widened as he buried his head in his papers.

Rose turned back to George who had grabbed his clothes and was attempting to dress himself. _'Tab and I were just going through the lists for the demob into Austria today,'_ she changed the subject, her eyes fixed firmly on anything that wasn't George or Tab.

'_Oh right..Austria..' _George's brain, still waking up, tried to catch up as he yanked on his boots, _'When are we moving out?_'

Rose cleared her throat and handed her cup to Tab, '_Spiers has ordered us to be on the road by 0900 which is earlier than what I told the men yesterday..so I, er, I'd better let everyone know.'_

As Rose disappeared down the corridor, George exited Rose's room and closed her door with a decisive click. Trying to ignore Tab who was still standing in front of him, George shrugged on his jacket.

'_Just don't Tab.'_ he spoke shortly.

Tab just chuckled into Rose's coffee cup as he took a large sip._ 'Wouldn't dream of it_' he replied as he followed George down the stairs, trying to keep the grin off his face as George struggled to do up his shirt buttons.

* * *

Rose had forgotten what it felt like to cross into a different country. The trip to Austrian-German border was longer than she had expected but she was glad to put Germany and Berchtesgaden firmly behind her. She was squeezed in between Tab and Gene and the men passed the time by singing or calling out to the defeated German soldiers who were marching in the opposite direction to Germany. Rose was just happy to watch the small shape of the Austrian mountain range appear on the horizon and grow steadily bigger as they drew closer.

'_So do yah reckon they'll make us run up those or ski down them?'_ Tab asked when the convoy of trucks passed into the vast shadows that the mountains cast over the valley.

Rose laughed and even Gene let out a grin. She could see the strain still etched on the medic's face but since victory had been announced, the lines on his face weren't so deep and his smiles were more frequent. She cast her eyes back on the trucks lining the road behind her. George was on the supply truck right down the back of the convoy and she wondered what he thought of these massive mountains.

When they finally reached Zell Am See, Rose was struck by the beauty of the landscape surrounding the town which was nestled at the foot of the mountains on the edge of a crystal lake. As soon as the company was settled into new barracks, a debrief in the form of a film was given in one of the decadent houses along the lakefront.

It took Rose a moment that what she was seeing on the big screen that Vest had rigged up was not fiction and that it was combat that was taking place on the other side of the world in the Pacific. She watched horrified at the sight of flamethrowers being used to push back wave after wave of Japanese soldiers. She was shocked at the conditions that the jungle warfare provided and at the state of the battered and damaged men in combat. She could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest...it was fear...pure and unadulterated...this was where they were going. The war that Rose knew...the war that Rose had survived was over and now they were going to be thrown into this jungle against a new opponent. When the reel ran out, the room was still and silent. Rose couldn't bring herself to look at anyone...what she had just seen was too shocking for it to be real...for it to be happening...for it to be somewhere that she would be ordered to go. How could she prepare herself for that? How could any of them?

Finally someone moved at the back of the room and it stirred everyone into action. Exchanging a hard glance with Skinny who had been sitting next to her, Rose filed out of the still silent room. As she exited out into the sunlight, Rose could see Winter, Speirs, Nixon, Welsh and Lip gathered together looking grave while Winters uncharacteristically barked out orders.

'_..ready to fight. that means rifle ranges, that means daily close ordered drills, that means troop reviews,_' Rose overhead Winters as the rest of the boys caught up to them.

'_Hey Rose, didya see th-' _Perco was cut off by Skinny violently shushing him, both he and Rose were turned towards the small group of officers, trying to listen to what Winters was saying.

'_But above all, it means physical training._' he finished before exchanging some more words that Rose couldn't make out. Perco let out a groan. _'Jeesuz..physical training? don't they know we're as fit as anybody?'_

George came up to stand next to Rose, his presence comforting. _'After what we just saw in there Perc'_ he said solemnly, '_I think we need all the fucking physical training we can get.'_

'_Barker!'_ a voice shouted over the crowded room. _'I'm looking for a Sergeant Barker!'_

Rose's head snapped up. 'Over here.' she yelled back, gesturing to the runner who was calling her name.

'_Correspondence for Sergeant Barker. R. from Easy Company'_ the runner spoke as he reached the small group.

'_I'm Barker.'_ Rose answered, reaching out for the envelope that he held in his hand.

'_Why isn't this delivered with the rest of the mail at breakfast?'_ George asked curiously as Rose was handed the letter.

'_Dunno'_ Rose shrugged as she nodded a thank you to the runner who then disappeared into the crowd.

'_Maybe you've come into some huge inheritance'_ Liebgott suggested.

'_Maybe,'_ Rose mused quietly as George punched Liebgott's arm.

'_That would mean someone's died dipshit._' he admonished with a quick glance at Rose who had not realised that fact yet.

Looking at the envelope dubiously, Rose slit it open and pulled the paper out, reading its contents.

At her startled expression, Babe threw a cigarette at her to get her attention.

'_Whats it say Rosie?'_ he demanded as she slowly lowered the paper and looked at him

'_87 points'_ she whispered and the boys leaned in, her voice too quiet to make out her words.

'_What?'_

Rose cleared her throat_, '87 points'_ she said quietly looking dazed, '_I'm going home.'_

* * *

_Please also check out the youtube video for this story. I've posted the link on my profile._


	66. Chapter 66

I would like to state that I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.

_Hi guys, once again I'm sorry that this has taken so long to update. It's been a tough six months and the grieving process is unpredictable. This is a long chapter which I hope has made up for the lack of updates recently but I am determined to finish this story and I hope that you can all stick with me on this journey. Thankyou all for your lovely support and feedback and I wish you all a Happy Christmas and a safe New Year._

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

* * *

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

Looking at the envelope dubiously, Rose slit it open and pulled the paper out, reading its contents.

At her startled expression, Babe threw a cigarette at her to get her attention.

'_Whats it say Rosie?'_ he demanded as she slowly lowered the paper and looked at him

'_87 points'_ she whispered and the boys leaned in, her voice too quiet to make out her words.

'_What?'_

Rose cleared her throat_, '87 points'_ she said quietly looking dazed, '_I'm going home.'_

* * *

**Chapter 66**

There was a silence then the room erupted with shouts of congratulations and Rose found herself bombarded with the men shaking her hand, clapping her on the shoulder and in some cases, pulled into a tight hug.

Eventually the crowd petered out and Rose was left in front of one last soldier who was regarding her seriously.

'_George'_ she said uncertainly. She knew that he didn't have enough points yet. He wouldn't be going home with her. The hushed conversation that they had had the night before in her bunk echoed in her ears and she felt the smile slip from her face. He wouldn't be going home with her.

'_That's great news Rose.' _He said softly with a strange smile on his face.

'_But you...what about you?'_ she asked cringing, hating the way her voice sounded to her own ears.

George let out a laugh that didn't reach his eyes. Rose had never heard him laugh like that before and her eyebrows drew together as she watched him anxiously.

'_I'll live,'_ he said flippantly. _'I won't make 85 points by the time we ship out'_

'_You can't need that much?'_ she protested, confused at his tone.

'_Never wounded, no purple heart._' came his reply, _'besides, I've got everybody else here with me. I'll be fine.'_

'_Maybe the war will end over there before you get shipped out.'_ she was so confused as to how they both had gotten here. To why there was a coldness and distance between them.

'_C'mon Rose, don't be naive.'_

Rose flinched at his words. '_We should get back to barracks,'_ she spoke, feeling her lips tremble ever so slightly, betraying her emotions. She hoped he hadn't noticed.

But he did notice. He always noticed. The hard look on his face dropped immediately as he stepped towards her. '_Aw hell Rose, this is good news. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I always am_.'

Rose tried to smile at him, still reeling from his strange behaviour_. 'You bet George. And when this is all over, I'll show you all the sights in DC that are worth seeing. I'm a local yah know_.' She let out a light laugh, suddenly tired of the conversation and the tension that had suddenly sprung up between them. _'I think Bull's leading a hunting party at 01300..Shifty's gonna try and shoot us some dinner.'_

George cleared his throat uncomfortably, '_I promised Perco that I'd go and keep him company.'_

Rose gave him a jaunty salute that she knew looked as stale as it felt. _'well, straight shootin then, not that you'll need it with Shifty taking point.'_ And before George could reply, she shoved her letter into her deep jacket pocket and swept past him, heading out the door and in the opposite direction of the barracks.

George watched her go and swore violently under his breath. He was a fucking idiot. He was jealous but happy for her at the same time. The film that they had just watched about fighting in the Pacific scared the shit out of him. He had managed to scrape through relatively unscathed here but in the pit of his stomach, George knew that he wouldn't be so lucky in the jungle against this foreign opponent. Knowing that Rose was spared lifted a weight off his chest but at the same time, his whole body ached to go home with her...to turn tail and run the fuck back to America. He knew that his words hurt and confused Rose but he didn't have any words to make it better. He knew that if he tried now, he would only make things worse. Maybe it would be best to leave words for tomorrow after he went out hunting on patrol with some of the boys. Anything that needed to be said could wait for that long, at least.

'_Luz!'_ George swung around at the sound of his name being called. It was Janovec gesturing him over to where he was standing.

'_Speirs wants to see you back at Battalion HQ.'_

George felt his eyebrows rise. Well, this couldn't be good.

* * *

Rose hadn't thought things through that entirely well when she made her dramatic exit during the painfully awkward conversation with George. Knowing that he would be watching her retreat out the door, Rose's mind was a blank as she turned left and began to make her way down to the lake. She took nearly 10 steps before realising that the barracks and the mess tent and the general assembly point and any place that would make sense for her to go, was in the opposite direction and that she had turned left at the door when she should have turned right. She halted midstep in the middle of the street and stood for a moment, indecisive about which way she wanted to go. On one hand, she could turn around and head back in the right direction and spend the rest of the day hiding in her room or make herself busy volunteering at the CP...but that would mean having to walk straight back past the building that she'd left George standing in...and he could still be standing there and see her walk past like a ninny. Making the only decision that she could make, Rose continued down the cobbled street towards the bright blue water.

Spying a familiar figure sprawled out on a bench near the edge of the lake, Rose quickened her pace, feeling some of the weight that had been sitting heavy on her chest since talking George, lighten.

'_Watcha doing Skinny?' _she asked cheerfully, plonking herself down next to him and taking a moment to admire the view of the lake and mountains in front of her.

When her friend didn't answer, Rose cocked her head at him, '_Skinny?_'

'_Just thinking.'_ he replied without looking away from the lake in front of them. _'ain't a crime is it?'_

'_You look pretty serious for someone who's just thinking.'_

Skinny heaved out a deep breath, his cigarette still balanced between the corner of his lips. _'Just thinking about what happens after, that's all._' he answered exasperated.

'_After what?'_ Rose asked, confused.

Skinny threw his cigarette to the ground and gestured wildly to the area around them where soldiers were lounging around, some throwing a baseball around, others just lying on the grass and benches, enjoying the afternoon sunshine.

'_This! All of it. I have to figure out what the fuck I've got to go home to...that footage of the Japs. Hell, I don't want to have gone through all of this just to be blown to pieces by some fucking Jap in the jungle.'_

Rose didn't say anything and the silence stretched between them for a few moments before Skinny sighed and rubbed his hand down his face.

'_Sometimes I'm not sure I want to go home.' _his voice was soft and bewildered, almost as if he couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth.

Rose suddenly understood. She had felt the same way in the past few weeks. They had been trained to be warriors and had spent the last four years training and fighting and killing, that the idea of going home to a comfortable life was almost too much to hope for. But it was frightening. Rose had woken up in a cold sweat more than once, afraid to go home. Afraid that she'd forgotten how to function as a normal human being. It shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did that Skinny and most of the other men felt the same way as she did. Without a word, Rose offered Skinny another cigarette which he took without looking at her. She was going to miss her friend desperately and she was afraid for him...afraid for all her brothers who were training to fight the Japanese.

'_Well,'_ Rose picked her words carefully and tried to keep her tone light, '_were you clever at school?'_

'_No.' _Skinny retorted and Rose tried not to smile at his sour expression.

'_No?'_ she asked, _'Well, you're really clever at life. Which is better._'

Skinny didn't speak while she tried to convince him that he would have options for when he'd get home but Rose could feel him start to relax next to her and it was only when she started to talk about how books didn't mean shit if you wanted to be a priest when you had the kind of life experiences that they had and if there was any good time to start believing to God, it might as well be during a war, that he finally turned to her and clapped a hand over her mouth.

'_Jeesuz kid, just quite your yammering for a minute._' He said before removing his hand and placing it on the bench next to hers and the two of them lapsed into silence.

'_I'm gonna miss you Sisk.'_ Rose watched as he flicked the butt of his cigarette to the dirt, the bright glow of the burning end caught their eyes as it finally dwindled and burned out.

'_Me too._' Skinny spoke so quietly that for a second, Rose thought she'd imagined it but when she felt fingers curl momentarily over hers before disappearing, a slow smile spread over her face.

* * *

'_Luz, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now._' Speirs shuffled his pile of paper as if looking for something in particular. _'it's about Sergeant Barker.'_

At that moment, Speirs eyes lifted to meet his square on.

_Fuck_, George thought, looking away from his CO's knowing gaze. _Fuck._

'_I've been putting this conversation off for as long as I could,_' Speirs gave up on his papers with a sigh and shoved his chair back to stand behind the desk. '_But it would seem that the friendship that you two have has received too much attention...ruffled the feathers in the higher ranks and I have been instructed to talk to you.'_

George opened his mouth to protest but Speirs held up a hand to stop him.

'_Look soldier,'_ he exhaled tiredly, _'I honestly don't care what kind of relationship you and Rose share.'_

'_Sir?'_ George's mouth fell open.

'_We're both adults here, and there's probably a hundred more important things I'd rather be doing than speaking about this with you but I don't think you both have thought this thing out.'_

At George's confused expression, Speirs moved to stand in front of the window, turning his back to George.

'_It's my understanding that Sergeant Barker is being rotated home, but you do not have sufficient points.'_

'_I have 75 points sir.'_ George answered quietly.

'_Exactly,' _Speirs continued, _'which means that there is a very high chance that you will be joining the Pacific campaign with the rest of Easy Company when we ship out.'_

'_Yes sir.'_

Speirs turned suddenly and fixed George with a serious gaze. '_What happens if you don't come home from this campaign?'_

'_That's a comforting thought sir.'_ George answered wryly.

'_Jungle warfare is something that none of us will be prepared for...no matter how many drills we do. We are all already dead. You've just got to accept it Luz and how can you do that when you've got someone waiting for you? Someone who will hinder your ability to function completely as a soldier. It can't work, not for you or for her.'_

George felt himself bristle and he stood a little straighter. _'Isn't that my business sir?'_

Spiers just watched him for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face and George felt his eyes burning with the effort to return the stare but unwilling to blink or back down…not on something like this.

'_Would you make her a widow Luz?'_ Speirs asked quietly and George felt like the other man had just punched him in the stomach, the wind had been knocked out of him and he inhaled sharply, his head whirling with Speirs' last question.

'_Is there anything else sir?'_ George asked stiffly, he needed to think, _'I'm going on the hunting patrol with Randleman.'_

Speirs just nodded and as George turned to leave, the CO cleared his throat. _'Luz?'_

George turned back to face him. _'Yes sir?' _

'_You've got to end it...for both of your sakes.'_ He met George's eyes, his face unreadable. _'Understood?'_

'_Is that an order sir?' _George couldn't help but ask and Speirs stared hard at him.

'_Use your head George.' c_ame the curt reply and George knew a dismissal when he heard one but as he turned, he paused as Speirs spoke again, his tone softer. '_It's just easier…not letting yourself get attached Sergeant.'_

George turned away and walked out the door to meet the rest of the patrol. He knew what was expected of him. It meant that he had to talk to Rose. That he had to end the best fucking thing that had ever happened to him. That he had to hurt Rose once again.

* * *

George felt like he was in a dream. He knew that he was on the hunting patrol but there was no way in hell that he had or could pay attention to his surroundings.  
_'Luz, Luz? LUZ!'_ Perco shouted at him in exasperation causing Liebgott in front of them to turn and tell them to shut the fuck up or he'd take them both to fist city. Perco's voice had effectively freed George from his train of thought and he shook his head slightly to clear away the cobwebs.

'_What do you want Perc?'_ he blinked, startled by the volume of his friend's voice in the middle of the quiet clearing.

'_Jeesus Luz. What's with you lately? You've been acting strange.'_ Perconte asked, looking to Malarkey for support.

'_Well, stranger than normal.'_ Malarkey added helpfully.

'_No Malark,'_ Perco turned back to George, unwilling to be deterred, '_you've been talking less. I almost miss those god awful jokes and I can't even remember the last time you sang that goddamn Oklahoma song.'_

Realising that Perco's vocal observations had caught the attention of most of the men, the hunting of the deer forgotten, George rolled his eyes candidly, and made some joke about how Austria took all the fun out of a man. He wasn't even listening to what was coming out of his own mouth. In all honesty, things were different now. He was about to change things and his best friend and love was leaving forever and he was being shipped off to a blood bath on the other side of the world. In a couple of hours, he was about to say words to Rose that he could never take back. But Speirs had said that it was better this way, better for him and far better for her. And deep down, George knew that he was right.

All of a sudden Shifty lifted his hand and the whole group froze. Garcia and Malarkey lifted their rifles in the direction that Shifty was looking but everyone else was shooting glances at the sharpshooter, waiting for him to take the shot...waiting for the shot to ring out and for them to drag dinner home.

George then heard the faint sound of twigs cracking and then something large moving through the undergrowth before Shifty lowered his weapon.

'_Oh goddamn it Shifty!'_ came Liebgott's exasperated voice as the rest of the men relaxed their stances, '_you let it get away. Thought the army'd be glad to be rid of you.'_

George's attention snapped back to Shifty whose face was unreadable as ever_. 'You leaving Shifty?'_ he asked curiously, confused because he and Shifty were one of the few in the company who hadn't been wounded in combat.

'_I wish, ya know.' _Shifty answered, _'Seems they want me to stay around a while.'_

'_What you serious?_' Liebgott asked in surprise as Malarkey demanded '_How many points do yah need?'_

George felt his lips tighten with anger as Shifty answered_. 'Fifteen.'_ He thought he had it bad only needing 10 points but he'd forgotten about the other boys in the same boat as him who needed the same if not more points for them to go home.

'_Fifteen!'_ Malarkey mouthed to himself '_Fifteen. Jesus christ, I thought I had it bad.'_

George stepped forward, ready to move onwards with Perco close behind him.

'_How many do you need Luz?'_ Perco asked as George stepped sideways to avoid a fallen tree branch.

'_What does it matter how many I need Perc'_ George heard his voice sound harsher than he'd intended it to, '_Still not enough to get me home.'_

The answering silence made him feel guilty at the way he'd been treating one of his best friends. Perco didn't know about his predicament or what Speirs had told him to do. He was surprised, though, that Perco had noticed a change in his character. George brought a hand up to massage his temple where a pounding headache had formed, caused no doubt by the torment that he was feeling about Rose's letter and the conversation with Speirs and the dread that he felt over what would come next. Over what he would have to say. Over what would be expected of him and almost as importantly, what would never be.

'_Sorry,'_ he said with a rueful smile thrown back over his shoulder, _'Just that shits all over the place now that the fighting here's all over. Speirs has been busting my balls.'_

Out of the corner of his eye, George saw Perco visibly relax at his words, his unease disappearing in an instant. George would never be suspected of lying to make anyone other than Rose feel better. He knew it and the rest of the men knew it. George sighed and turned his attention to the woods in front of him. He didn't want anyone to interfere with such a personal problem. All the boys lived in each other's pockets through such close quarters and they all had an opinion on George's romantic life. Somehow he knew that if he were to discuss his fears with any of them, although they would have initial good intentions, once they found out what he had to do to Rose, he would receive the beating of his life. The difference between what they had all endured and his current problem was that this was sentimental fix, not a physical one. This wasn't a trek up Currahee, or a complicated training drill or even a goddamn combat situation. There was no easy way out. George felt like he couldn't sit still, even though all he wanted to do was to make the world stop for a moment so that he could catch his breath. But George couldn't stop and the world wouldn't stop.

* * *

_'For Easy Company, the winner is…Serial Number 13066266. Sgt. Darrell C. Powers_.'

When Shifty's name was drawn out of the pool of names to go home two days later, George wanted to throw his head back and cry. This was his last shot at turning everything around...to prevent his whole life from going to shit. He had been avoiding Rose for days, waiting for this...waiting for his name to be pulled out of the fucking hat so that someone would tell him that he could home with Rose and have the life that they were supposed to have. But now there were no more excuses to put it off. He didn't even have the potential of the company pool to hide his cowardice behind. He was glad that Shifty got to go home but George couldn't help but feel bitter about the whole thing. It wasn't directed at Shifty but he felt a weariness settle deep inside of him and it was with aching eyes and a head that felt too heavy to hold up that he joined the celebratory catcalling and whistling, wishing with his whole being that it was his serial number that had been called out. It was time for him to find Rose.

He found her all too quickly and without alerting her to his presence, George regarded Rose, her features more familiar to him than his own. Over the past few years, he had spent more time looking at her than in his mirror. Superficially, not much had changed. Same blue eyes, tilted at the edges as though she were in constant thought. Same translucently fair skin, quick to freckle in sunlight. Her hair was much longer than it had been when they first met. At Toccoa, she had looked like a shorn sheep, but now it sat curling below her shoulders.

Looking up, Rose caught sight of George and broke off whatever she had been in the process of saying to the soldier next to her, her face breaking into a broad smile of welcome.

George couldn't help the small smile that spread across his features or the self-loathing that was curling its way around his insides. Rose tilted her head and squished her nose in an expression of interest and incredulity clearly asking him what on earth he was doing standing behind a pillar staring at her. It took George two dozen steps to reach her but it felt like two.

'_Rose,'_ George spoke quietly wishing desperately that he wasn't about to do what he knew he had to do. He could see her face light up as he approached and he swallowed thickly to see a smile spreading slowly across her face.

'_So much for radio checking with Nixon'_ she laughed as she handed him a cigarette before placing another at her lips. _'I feel like I haven't seen you at all lately.'_

'_I-er..it wasn't...Rose, we need to talk'_ he inwardly cringed at the way his voice sounded and how the words sounded coming from his lips. But as he pulled her away from the group, he set his shoulders determinedly. If he didn't do this now, then he wouldn't...and this needed to happen. He wished with all his heart that he had the 10 lousy points that would send him home...home with her.

'_Sounds serious,'_ she laughed as they reached a small alcove where they could be hidden from the curious glances that the other men were sending them. George watched as she leaned back against the wall.

'_Rose...we need to talk about what's going to happen_.' His voice was strained and he rubbed a tired hand through his hair, trying to find the right way to explain to her that he couldn't be with her anymore.

'_Why?'_ Rose seemed untroubled as she tipped her head to the side slightly as she watched him carefully. _'I thought we discussed this. I'll go home and when you get the points, I'll be there waiting for you.'_

George wanted to howl with anger and frustration. He knew that he could tell himself over and over that he was doing it for her sake, to let her have a life if he didn't come back from the pacific, but he knew deep down that this was the most selfish thing that he would ever do and that he wouldn't be able to function as a soldier should if he knew that she was waiting for him to come home.

'_You're going home. Home Rose. Do you realise how amazing and precious that is? Most of the men here would give their right nut to be standing in your shoes. Myself included_.'

Rose stiffened slightly and her eyes grew wary. '_Winters said that he doesn't think the war in the pacific will last much longer. You might not even have time to get deployed.'_ She spoke slowly, carefully.

'_But what if we do? I don't know if I could stand knowing that you'd be home waiting for me. Waiting for a letter from me, but gettin' a fucking telegram and flag instead.'_ George's voice cracked as he tried to explain...tried to get her to understand and he focused on her face which had gone pale as her eyes dropped to the ground. _'Rose...I think we should-,'_ he stopped himself and took a deep breath before continuing, _'I think we need to end this...what ever we have. Whatever this-' _George gestured almost wildly between them_ '-this thing is.''_

There was silence as his words echoed in the space between them and George immediately wished he could take them back. Rose's body had gone very still and George watched her for a dozen painful heartbeats for her to react. But as her eyes closed as if in pain, her mouth finally opened.

'_No.'_ Her voice was quiet and for a second, he thinks that he's imagined it. But she said it again, more firmly as her eyes slid open and narrowed in determination.

'_Christ Rose, do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?'_ he demanded as he took a step forward, trying to get her to meet his eyes but failing_. 'I'm not...I can't be what you need. You need to have a life...to live. You need someone who can be there for you, to support you.'_

'_Please. You don't know what you're saying. You're wrong. I know you're scared, scared for yourself and me. I am too George..more than you know, but—'_ her voice was strained.

'_Rose, its not going to do either of us any good. I need to fight. You're a soldier, you need to understand that I can't go to war knowing that although you're physically thousands of miles away, you'd be with me every step of the way. I can't do that...I can't function like that. It hurts too goddamn much.'_ He pushed the words out. He knew that he could do this...he had to do this. It was because he was scared to death because he loved her too much.

'_You need someone better than me. You need more than what I can give you. I'm not gonna let you waste yourself on me. You deserve more than that, more than what I'm ever gonna be able to give.' _

George lifted a hand to touch her cheek, a gesture that he had done a thousand times over the last few months but Rose jerked backwards away from his touch. He let out a harsh breath as she finally raised her face to meet his, her eyes angry and mouth set.

'_This isn't you talking. Why are you saying this?'_ she demanded, hiding her confusion underneath anger.

'_I can't keep doing this… whats the point Rose! We are suppose-'_

Rose finally found the strength to stop him from speaking. She raised her palm and shook her head, took two deep breaths to keep the tears from her eyes and took two steps back from him because she had suddenly realised that sometimes you had to put your hand against people who had the power to wound you the most. And George had held that power for too long.

'_Speirs..'_ she breathed finally understanding and George flinched as if struck, his mouth opening in surprise.

He watched as realisation dawned on her face and she looked devastated. He knew that he had to say something…anything…but he was speechless.

'_You-you were given orders?' _she asked quietly, needing to hear the words._ 'And you're going to follow them? On this? On us?'_They were both surprised that she had raised her voice on the last question, not realising that their heated discussion was attracting the curiosity of other soldiers who were trying to eavesdrop.

George swallowed thickly, not knowing how to answer. _'Orders are orders Rose.'_ He said weakly and when she looked like he'd struck her, he continued to speak, needing to say something that would stop the betrayed expression on her face. _'I can't be what you need me to be Rose.'_ His words were quiet but hit their mark and her tough façade dropped. _'It's whats best. For both of us. You'll see it one day.'_

Rose stiffened for one terrible moment before shoving George away roughly. Her expression was one of wide-eyed shock and she looked so young and vulnerable, made worse that she was trying so hard not to. George felt his mouth open as he tried to say something, anything, to take it all back before it was too late…to turn it all into a joke. But it was already too late, the damage had been done. The shock and vulnerability in Rose's eyes turned into a cold, hard look of betrayal that withered something inside of George, and a second later, she was simply gone, disappearing across the town square with a straight back and head held high.

George stared at her retreating figure for a moment, and then let his head fall slowly back to lean against the stone wall of the alcove. He'd been right, he thought with a numb sort of despair, about how she was better off without him. George was the one who'd hurt Rose over and over, and now he had no doubt at all that he'd just gone and done it again. He'd ruined everything and what was the icing on the cake was that their conversation had gone to plan…that Rose would leave and start a new life without loving him and that he could go to Japan without his heart tied to her. There was no way to fix what he had just done and that broke his fucking heart.

* * *

Tab banged his fist on George's closed door, _'Luz! Are you ready?'_ he called through the thick wood a minute later. He'd passed Perco on the stairs who said that he thought Luz was sick or something and that the radioman wouldn't leave his room. The boys were about to all head out for a drink or five but they were missing Luz and Rose. Tab frowned as he rested a hand indecisively on the door handle for a moment before turning it and letting himself into the room, praying that he wasn't about to walk in on a romantic moment between his two friends.

George was sitting on the edge of his bunk dressed in his fatigues, elbows on his knees and face buried in his hands_. 'Luz?'_ Tab questioned_, 'Do you need Doc Roe?'_

At his words, George looked up to reveal tired, bruised eyes sunken into pale skin, _. 'I fucked up, Tab,'_ he simply murmured.

Tab felt his eyebrows lift in surprise as he crossed the room to stand in front of his friend. 'What happened?' he asked curiously.

George just shook his head helplessly, looking lost and for the first moment, Tab felt concern. There was only one person in the whole world who could affect this man like this.

'_Rose?'_ he asked and George nodded slightly in affirmation.

'_What did you do?'_ Tab felt himself start to get angry…the war was over, Rose was about to go home…what the hell could have gone wrong. Suddenly Tab blinked, _'she's going home'_ he voiced in understanding and George stared back at him.

'_and you're not._' Tab finished his own train of thought.

'_I broke it off.'_ George continued, his voice low, _'she hates me…it's for the best.'_

Tab pressed his lips together tightly, _'torturing yourself will not bring her back or make her stay,'_ he informed his friend, not unkindly and gripped him under the arms as he lifted him up. '_You need to get dressed and pull yourself together.'_ He continued sternly, steering him in the direction of his dress uniform which was flung over the back of a chair in the corner. '_We have a war to mop up and another to prepare for, and no matter how you feel, it is our __**duty**__.'_

When George stared at him dully, Tab shoved the clothes at him briskly._ 'Get changed Luz and for chrissakes, do something with your hair.'_

* * *

Rose walked down the busy halls, not paying attention to the obvious looks of pity. She didn't need it, she didn't need anything from anyone. She tried to keep her face emotionless as the crowd parted like the red sea. She needed to get to the safety of her room…the only place where she didn't have to pretend that everything was fine.

'_Rose!_' a familiar voice called and Rose nearly froze in midstride. She had tried so hard to avoid all of her friends since _it_ had happened and the past few days had not been easy. Babe especially was someone who Rose hated to shut out but she needed to keep them all at a safe distance…safe for her. Just until she was deployed home in a month.

'_Rose!'_ Babe called out to her again. She was nearly at the end of the hallway and Babe broke into a small jog to catch up with her. _'Hey Rosie!'_

Rose spun around, and Babe recoiled slightly at the blank look on her face. _'What do you want?'_ she snapped at him, her eyes sliding away from his confused and hurt gaze.

Before Babe could recover enough to answer, Rose walked into her room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Babe blinked rapidly. This was the first time in all the time that they had been friends that she had spoken to him like that. They'd never argued which was unusual for two members of the same company. Hell, he'd never even heard her snap at anybody like that. Something was definitely wrong. And Babe had a feeling he knew who was to blame.

He waited several moments near her door, listening for the click of the door lock. When it never came, he tested the door handle. It was unlocked. Sending up a small prayer to whatever saint was listening to protect him, he pushed the door open and walked into the room.

Rose was leaning against the far wall with her head in her hands. Hearing the creak of the door, she glanced up and when she saw who it was, gave a small, bittersweet smile.

'_Hey Rosie, you left dinner early and I saw that you hadn't eaten much and I wanted to see if you were feeling okay?'_ Babe began to babble, his concern for his friend overwhelming any ability to speak like a sane person. He noticed her rubbing absently at the stark white bandage that was still wrapped around her wrist. '_You haven't been sitting with us lately? Is it your wrist? Maybe the Doc set it wrong…that happened to one of my ma's brothers, it's been crooked ever since…not that your arm will be crooked…'_ his voice trailed off uncertainly.

'_Are you okay?'_ he asked honestly, his eyes searching her face for any sign of tears.

Rose grinned at him and pushed herself off of the wall and walked across the room to where Babe was standing nervously in the doorway.

'_I'm just not feeling all that well Edward'_ she spoke teasingly, drawing out his full name that they only used when they were making fun of each other. '_Just another girl thing.'_

Babe's face flushed red and he shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Rose chuckled and patted his arm. _'But thankyou for coming to check on me, I'm just going to go to bed.'_

'_You're sure?'_ he asked doubtfully.

'_Yes,'_ she nodded quickly as she began to push him out of the room. _'Go find a card game and win some cigarettes or something, I know you'd be running low.'_

'_Alright'_ Babe yielded to being forced out the door, _'well I hope you feel better.'_

The last word was barely out of his mouth before the door was shut firmly in his face. Babe feigned his fading footsteps down the corridor and waited, listening hard at her door.

After a few moments of silence, Babe sighed and sagged against the wall beside the door. Maybe he had mistaken the look on Rose's face and she really was as fine as she had asserted. He began to pat his pockets, searching for his last packet of lucky strikes when he heard a soft choking noise. Freezing mid-pat, Babe cocked his head and listened as the sound of soft crying came from the other side of Rose's door. He had never known Rose to cry. But now, Luz had made her cry.

Tab had told him what Luz had said to Rose. How he'd taken back his promises to her now that the war in Europe was over and Babe felt his hands ball into fists as he stood in the deserted hallway. He was angry…and confused. How could Luz lead her on like that when he had no intention of marrying her? He knew that war made people act crazy..hell, even he'd had a casual fling with a girl in Germany. But this was Rose…she'd been in Easy longer than him. She was from Toccoa just like Luz and that meant something.

Babe was so engrossed in trying to understand why Luz had made Rose cry, that he didn't notice Skinny walking down the hallway until the older soldier drew level with him. Skinny opened his mouth to greet him but Babe quickly put his finger to his lips, gesturing with his other hand to Rose's door.

Skinny's smile faded as Rose's sobs reached his ears and he looked at Babe with questioning eyes. At Babe's shrug, Skinny gestured for them both to retreat down the hallway.

'_Luz is a fool'_ Skinny murmured, wondering what had possessed his friend. 'Malark said that Rose even requested to be taken off patrol duty with us.' At Babe's shocked expression, he continued _'Speirs refused of course but that don't change the facts.'_

Babe's face had gone red in anger and he whirled, smashing his open palm against the wall. He didn't even wince at the way it jarred his wrist. '_Jeesus' _

Skinny stared thoughtfully at Babe, '_You're going to fight him, aren't you?'_

Babe just brushed past him, his mind already on taking action.

* * *

The next morning Rose was startled by a brisk knock at her door. She was just slipping into her jacket and as she struggled with fitting her arms through, she called out, 'Enter'

She lifted her eyes as her visitor stepped hesitantly into her room, for an instant her heart smashed against her ribcage at the realisation that it may have been George who had come to her door. When she saw that it was Skinny, her breath whooshed out heavily in relief and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face in welcome.

'I wanted to see if you wanted to walk down to breakfast together,' her friend asked her uncertainly.

Rose managed to regain her composure and school her expression into indifference and as she opened her mouth to refuse Skinny, the sounds of shouting and loud bangs that reverberated through the walls made her glance around. She saw a flash of green as two soldiers raced past her open doorway before a loud yell had her brushing past Skinny and moving towards the door. She knew those voices and she raced out into the hallway, skidding to a halt as she found herself at the back of a small gathering of Easy soldiers, Skinny a pace behind her.

'_What's going on?'_ she craned her neck to see above the heads of the soldiers in front of her, pushing herself up onto her tiptoes. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, deepening when Janovec who was standing closest to her, turned and finally noticed her, his excited expression quickly fading. She watched as he nudged Ramirez who blushed red at the sight of her and avoided her eye.

'_Skinny?'_ she asked as she turned towards her friend but he only shrugged in confusion, struggling just as much as she was, to see what all the fuss was about.

Cursing under her breath, Rose tucked her wrist in close against her chest to protect it and threw herself into the crowd, trying to squeeze between the large bodies of her comrades. As the men began to notice her pushing her way forward, a strange hush fell over the crowd and the men began to disperse, finally leaving Rose with a front row seat to the action that had attracted the crowd in the first place. Panting slightly, Rose ducked under Liebgott's arm just in time to see George who was sporting a black eye, punch Babe in the jaw which sent the younger soldier sprawling to the floor.

Ignoring the way her breath hitched at the sight of him, Rose lunged forward, placing her body between the two men. She felt Liebgott behind her move towards Babe.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ she demanded, fixing her gaze on George whose nose was bleeding. It didn't escape her notice that at the sight of her, George had frozen and his shoulders had slumped in defeat.

'_Maybe you should ask him'_ George said quietly, making it clear to her that he was done fighting. She could see him swaying slightly, his mouth tight with pain.

Rose swore softly and turned around to Babe who was being supported by Liebgott. She could see the younger soldier looking slightly dazed.

Feeling confused, Rose looked at him and then back at George who had been clearly losing the fight. It didn't make sense to her. She had been sparring with George since Toccoa and she knew that the radioman could hold more than his own in a fight. George could have pounded Babe to a pulp if he had chosen to, but Babe had barely a scratch on him, with the exception of the bruise which was darkening on his jaw.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. _'Babe? What is this all about?'_ Rose's voice was calm although her body felt cold at the knowledge of what had happened.

Babe glanced away guiltily, shaking himself out of Liebgott's hold. He remained silent but to the few who remained in the hallway, the bright blush that was spreading over his cheeks spoke volumes.

'_Stop it.'_ Rose's voice was cold as she addressed her friends. _'Just stop it.'_

And she was gone.

* * *

Meal times were the worst. Every day was the same. Her friends wrung their hands and asked her to sit with them. Rose hated their sideways glances which were a mixture of pity and confusion. Every day she refused them and waved off their concerned questions. She didn't want to talk to anyone. By the end of the week, the men knew not to approach her as she sat by herself at the end of the long table. She could barely swallow the food that had turned to sawdust in her mouth.

It had been over a week and Rose had been staring into her mug of coffee when she felt a body slide into the seat across from her. Her eyes flickered up in surprise to see Gene sitting quietly, his attention focused completely on his food tray as he ate his breakfast. He didn't say a word...he didn't even look at her and after a moment, her eyes returned to study her coffee...somehow, it was okay that Gene was sitting with her. That was Monday. It was Thursday now and he'd sat quietly with her each day.

No one approached her or Gene while they sat and ate their meals in silence. That suited Rose just fine. She filled her days with guard duty, food scrounging and volunteering for the small patrols that were sent out to surrounding areas. She avoided her friends and kept her distance from Battalion Supply. But meal time was something that she couldn't avoid. So most days, she gritted her teeth and tried to survive it.

But on this day, Rose could hardly keep her eyes open. After getting the orders from Lipton, she had spent the afternoon with Liebgott, Webster and Skinny, going over the maps for their patrol tomorrow afternoon. Her sleepless nights were beginning to catch up with her and Rose could only stare off into space while Webster and Joe bickered over the route that they would be taking in the jeep. Skinny didn't say much…he hadn't said much of anything to Rose since the night they had stumbled on Babe and George fighting in the hallway…and Rose realised that she was too tired to care. When Webster and Joe had finally run out of steam, Rose had stumbled to the mess tent for dinner. After spending the meal with her head down, avoiding Gene's watchful eyes, Rose had tiredly pushed herself away from the table and swung her feet over the bench. But she found that she couldn't get to her feet…the fatigue that she felt was deep in her bones…and so she held onto her coffee mug…the white, chipped ceramic stained black...and wondered how everything had all gone to hell.

'_C'mon Rose. Let's getcha back to bed.'_ Came Gene's quiet drawl and Rose blinked, momentarily confused as to how he had gone from sitting across the table from her, to standing patiently next to the bench, close enough for Rose to reach out and touch.

He walked her all the way to her bedroom door, his presence deterring anyone from approaching the pair. He manoeuvred her past her friends who were playing cards on the dirty kitchen table, up the stairs, making sure she didn't trip over anything in her exhausted state.

'_Thanks Gene' _she murmured as she pushed open her door, disappearing inside and closing the door firmly behind her.

The next morning dawned bright and Rose awoke to sunshine streaming in through her window. Dressing slowly, she went over the plans for the patrol…they had been ordered to check out reports of a Nazi commander who had been in charge of one of the camps they'd seen in Landsberg. It was a straightforward mission…find the location, establish if the target was a Nazi commander and bring him back to town to be arrested by the MP's. Scraping her hair back in a messy bun, Rose made her way quickly downstairs, avoiding the sounds of the rest of the men waking.

The mess tent was almost deserted when she arrived and Rose heaved an inward sigh of relief, glad that she wouldn't have to make up yet another excuse as to why she wasn't sitting with her friends. Quickly accepting a tray and cup of coffee from the bleary eyed mess tent attendant, Rose slid into a place at the end of one of the empty tables. She kept her eyes cast downwards, concentrating on eating her food so that she could escape back to her barracks to prep for the patrol.

'_Hi'_ The low mumble of George's words broke through her thoughts, and she looked up to take in his tired face. His hair was a mess, poking out in different directions. His eyes – shining with guilt – were hooded with sleep, small bags forming under them. His hands were twisting with each other, and Rose could smell the slight layer of sweat that lingered on his skin. She had tried so hard to ignore him…she had been so determined not to think about him or even look at him, that the sound of his voice made her heart clench. She didn't want to see how badly he looked. Not when she knew that whatever he was feeling, she must look a hundred times worse.

'_Hey,_' Rose whispered, holding her spoon so it was hovering over the white mass that the kitchen attendants had asserted was porridge.

'_So.. you're going on patrol with Liebgott and Skinny?'_

Rose nodded tiredly, wishing wholeheartedly that she had chosen to skip breakfast this morning.

'_I read the report.'_

Rose blinked confusedly at his admission. _'Why?_' she murmured, pushing a loose curl of her hair out of her face and effectively breaking eye contact.

'_It's not confirmed that he had anything to do with Landsberg.'_ He spoke again, ignoring her question.

Rose blinked again stupidly. Why was he talking to her? Why was he showing such an interest in what she did or what assignments she went on. Why was he telling her that her assignment target might not have been guilty.

'_Please leave me alone.'_ She whispered wearily. '_please stop.'_

George's eyes widened at her words and his shoulders immediately sagged. Rose winced at his reaction and when she saw that he was about to apologize, she held up a hand.

'_I just wanted to see if I could talk you out of going.'_ He spoke uncertainly, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Rose sighed and pushed her tray away as she got to her feet.

'_Orders are orders George._' She spoke clearly, knowing those words would have their desired impact. It almost hurt her to say them. But it did the job and she was able to flee the tent, leaving George standing, staring after her.

* * *

'_Lieb,_' Webster muttered, _'I fucking hate this._'

'_Oh Jesus Christ..'_ Joe exhaled heavily, rolling his eyes. _'They fingered him.'_

The four of them were sitting in the jeep at the base of the hill, staring up at the house. It was a pretty setting with the snow-capped mountains in the background. They had found the place with little drama but when it came to getting out of the jeep, Rose could see that her friends were hesitating. She herself was uneasy at the silence and remoteness of the property. She realised that her eyes were flickering constantly, looking for signs of ambush. It made her flush with embarrassment at how jumpy she was, but when she noticed that Skinny had travelled the whole way in the passenger seat with his rifle held tightly in his hands, she realised that she wasn't the only one.

'_You were in the fucking room Web'_ Joe continued _'One of the Polacks at the slave camps said this is where he lives,'_ Joe gestured at the small house in front of them. _'Right here._'

'_Which camp?'_ Webster demanded as Rose glanced sideways at him as Skinny shifted uneasily in the seat in front of her.

'_Whatever camp,'_ came Joe's easy retort,_ 'I'm under direct orders and I'm happy to follow it.'_

Rose watched dully as Joe leapt out of the jeep with Skinny close behind, their boots thumping on the dry ground as they landed heavily.

'_Rose?'_ Webster turned to her and looked at her for help. _'You can stop this.'_

'_Rose?'_ Skinny called, looking back at her with a confused expression, _'You coming?'_

Rose's eyes slid away from Webster's and she heaved a sigh. _'It's orders Web._' she spoke quietly as she hefted her rifle over her shoulder and climbed out of the jeep.

She had taken half a dozen steps when she heard Webster's boots hit the ground and the sound of him jogging to catch up to the rest of them. She glanced up as he jogged past her, and she saw him exchange a hard look with Skinny as he fell into step with Joe who was striding up the hill, eyes focused on the silent house in front of them.

Skinny slowed to walk alongside Rose but she found that she couldn't look at him and so she stared at the backs of Joe and Webster who were arguing.

'_You okay?'_ Skinny asked quietly, breaking their silence as they trudged up the hill. Rose gritted her teeth, wishing fervently that she'd never gotten out of bed this morning.

'_I'm fine.'_ She retorted.

'_You don't look fine.'_ He pressed, his eyes still on the ground in front of him and Rose swung to face him as Webster and Joe came to halt in front of them.

'_Then stop looking.'_ Rose snapped, reslinging her rifle which had slid down off her shoulder. She saw Skinny glance at her sympathetically and she swallowed a curse. She was thoroughly tired of all of them…tired of the questions…tired of the pitying glances…of the respectful distance that all of her friends kept. Well, they could all go to hell and take a certain radio technician with them.

The sound of Joe and Webster's argument interrupted her thoughts and both she and Skinny turned towards their friends.

'_Which one? Which camp?_' Websters voice rose sharply and Rose's eyes darted past them to the closed front door in front of them. They were being too loud…they could screw up the mission by alerting the target to their presence_. 'You don't have any proof!'_

'_Shut the hell up.'_ She hissed loudly and Joe's eyes flickered to hers and he gave a sharp nod to show that he'd heard her.

'_Were you at Landsberg?'_ Joe asked quietly, focused completely on Webster who looked as if he'd just been slapped. Rose and Skinny watched as Webster visibly deflated at Joe's question.

'_You know I was.'_ He stated accusingly, his voice tight with suppressed emotion.

'_You think he's a soldier like you and me?'_ Joe continued to ask, stepping closer to Webster. Skinny cursed quietly under his breath and turned away, rubbing his forehead. Rose glanced up again at the house. They were wasting too much time out here arguing. If the target was a Nazi commandant and knew that they were out here, a gun could already be pointed directly at them.

All of sudden, Joe muttered something to Webster and stalked towards the house, drawing his sidearm.

'_Joe!'_ Rose hissed at his back, as she lurched after him. She knew that he wasn't in the right frame of mind to deal with a potential Nazi camp commander objectively and as she watched him burst into the house, the door banging back on its hinges, she heaved a deep breath.

As she reached the door, she could see that Joe was herding an old man across the kitchen by gunpoint.

'_Clear the rest of the house,'_ she muttered out the side of her mouth to Skinny and Webster as they stepped into the doorway beside her. The two soldiers moved quickly into the building and searched the small space for hidden dangers. As Joe continued to shout accusations and questions at the old man in guttural German, Rose's eyes were caught on a small chest of drawers in the corner of the small sitting room. There was nothing particularly distinctive about the piece of furniture and the small pink rose sitting in a delicate glass vase but Rose found that she was drawn to it and she slowly made her way across the room, ignoring the chaos and shouting going on around her.

Her hand closed around the small ceramic knob of the top drawer and she gave it an experimental tug, half expecting it to be locked. She blinked in surprise when the drawer pulled out easily. Looking down, Rose could see a mess of papers written in a language that she couldn't understand. Rose swivelled her head to regard the rest of her room and she pursued her lips in thought. The rest of the small house was spotless and organised to the point of excessive. Glancing back down at the mess in the drawer, she furrowed her eyebrows and began to lift the piles of papers out of the drawer to see what was hidden underneath. At the bottom of the drawer was a small velvet drawstring bag and Rose carefully lifted it out and emptied its contents onto her palm. It was a ring.

Rose stood very still, staring down at the small ring, recognising its distinct design as one of the Skull Rings that the SS often wore. Joe was right. The old man was guilty. He had been in charge of one of the death camps. She felt bile rise up in her throat and it tasted like that putrid air at Landsberg. Rose slammed the drawer shut, making Skinny jump. Joe and the old man continued to argue furiously in German, Joe waving his sidearm around while Webster tried to interrupt them. Whirling around, she fled through the back door into the open air. Rose slammed through the door roughly and the sunshine burned brightly. Rose was momentarily blinded. Faltering, she lifted her arm to shield her eyes as they adjusted to the light. As her vision cleared, she realised that she was standing staring at the mountains. It felt like a disjointed place where two worlds collided. The beautiful purity of the mountains was a strange landscape against the ugliness of the owner of the house that stood in the mountains shadow.

The shouting escalated in the house behind her and Rose winced as she heard china smashing.

'_Fuck.'_ Webster spoke as he and Skinny followed her out the back door. Webster pulled out a packet of cigarettes and offered them to Rose who took two.

'_I always wanted to go to Austria' _Webster murmured quietly, tucking the packet back into his jacket as Rose handed the other cigarette to Skinny.

'_Not me._' Skinny muttered darkly, '_too fucking close to Germany.'_

Rose didn't want to talk about Austria. Frankly she hated this place. She nodded towards the house, a question in her gesture.

'_He's guilty.'_ Skinny stated simply to Rose, understanding what she was asking. '_Liebgott says so.'_

Webster grimaced, exhaling the smoke into the clean air. '_He probably is.'_

They all jumped as a shot rang out and Rose turned to face the house, where the shot had come from.

'_Jeesus' _Skinny muttered in shock and Rose took two steps towards the house, her sidearm already in hand. Joe couldn't have shot the man point blank. There were rules. They were only meant to rough him up a bit. Something must have gone wrong for Joe to fire his weapon Rose told herself…there were rules and Joe wasn't a cowboy.

As Rose reached out to open the backdoor, it swung back on its hinges and the old man stumbled out clutching a piece of white material to his neck. Rose reared backwards and for a moment, they both stood staring at each other in surprise. Recovering quickly, Rose blindly reached out to grab the man but her fingers grasped at air as the man darted around her and took off running up the incline towards the mountains.

Whirling on the spot, Rose took off after him and she could hear Liebgott behind her screaming at Webster.

'_Shoot him!'_ she heard and she prayed that Webster wouldn't shoot her in the back.

Rose couldn't see anything except the man's broad back as she ran after him. The sounds of Liebgott's shouts behind her were lessening. Her breath came out in heavy gasps as she forced her legs to pump harder up the hill after him. The old man was fast…faster than she was…and he was running away. Rose knew that she had to stop him. She had orders to stop him if he ran. She lifted her revolver and tried to brace it with her other arm as she ran. She could remember an argument that Bill Guarnere and Joe Toye had while at each other's throats in England about whether it was better to shoot while running and reach the target quicker or to stop and line the target up properly for a more accurate shot. But as she sprinted up the hill after the fleeing Nazi commander, she couldn't remember who had won the argument that had seemed like a million years ago. She quickly decided to take her chances with firing a shot while moving and she pulled the trigger, praying that the bullet would reach its target. The shot whizzed past the old man's ear and he froze like he'd crashed into an invisible wall. Rose pulled up short behind him, breathing heavily as she sidestepped around so that she was standing directly in front of him, her pistol pointing directly at his heart.

She could see Joe still screaming at Webster over the man's shoulder but when he went to take a step towards her, Rose's eyes snapped back to the old man's face.

'_Stop!'_ she ordered, lifting the gun so that it was pointed at his face. _'Stay back!'_

The man stiffened, his eyes glued on the gun in her hands. Rose could see that he was still pressing the cloth to a wound in his neck, the crisp white material quickly darkening with his blood. He was wounded and Rose could see his pale face as he swayed slightly on the spot, his chest heaving heavily from the exertion of the run. Rose began to lower her weapon, thinking that she could bring him back to camp for interrogation.

The sound of a gunshot startled them both and the last thing that Rose saw before she closed her eyes as she recoiled was the man's chest explode. She felt a spray of wetness hit her face and torso and she snapped her eyes back open at the sound of a sharp inhale that was almost a gasp. The man crumpled to the ground, his face in the dirt and Rose could only stare at his prone form in confusion. It took her a split second to realise that Joe and Webster were silent and she glanced up to see them both staring at Skinny who was slowly lowering his rifle.

Rose felt her blood run cold and she opened her mouth in a silent scream before dropping to her knees next to the body, ignoring the puddle of blood that was slowly seeping into the material of her trousers. Distantly, she realised that she still held the SS Skull Ring clutched in her hand and she loosened her fingers, letting the metal drop to ground. She thought that she could see his chest moving and she reached out with trembling hands and pressed down on the fist-sized hole in the man's back. Unheeded, hot, heavy, tears dripped down from her eyes and mixed with the blood that stained her face. She didn't know why she was crying or even why she was trying to help this man…this man who had probably killed thousands of people in the camps like the one at Landsberg…but all she could see in front of her was a man whose life blood was staining the green grass beneath them.

It took her a moment to realise that her name was being shouted and that three figures were sprinting up the hill towards her.

'_Rose!'_ Joe reached her first and slammed to a halt when he saw her bent over the body. _'Rose?'_ he repeated, a question in his voice this time.

'_He's dead.'_ She said dully, lifting her hands away from the wound, knowing now that the man had died before his body had hit the ground. She repeated it when Skinny and Webster finally reached them.

She stood up slowly; feeling like something had just changed inside her and wiped her bloodied hands on her stained trousers. Joe dug a packet of smokes from his breast pocket and lit a cigarette, placing it between his lips and inhaling sharply before offering it to Rose who took it with fingers that weren't quite steady. Webster leaned over and patted her shoulder but Rose flinched away at the contact, not wanting any of them to touch her. She began to walk down the incline, back to the house and she kept her eyes cast downwards, unable to even look at Skinny as she passed him.

A thought made her spin on the spot and call back to her three friends_. 'He needs to be buried.'_ At the look of surprise and confusion on their faces, she explained. _'There are wild animals out here.' _

Webster gave her a nod and began to follow her down the hill as she made her way towards the small water pump that was installed on the side of the house. She crouched down on her haunches as she pumped the handle, holding out her hands to catch the cold water. Rose scrubbed her palms together, watching as the water clouded with blood as it fell to the ground. She could see Webster returning to where Skinny and Liebgott were still standing around the body, a shovel grasped in one hand, his rifle held in the other. Turning her head, unable to watch the boys anymore, Rose stared at the mountains that framed the hill, their grey stone silent witness to what had just happened. She felt her body begin to relax, the tension in her muscles ebbing away and the icy fear that had a tight grip on her insides began to ease as she sat with her hands under the stream of water.

It took her a few moments to realise that she had to move when the water run out. She stood slowly, her body feeling heavy and tired. They had to move…they had to get back to town to give a report of what had happened. She glanced down at her blood stained uniform and yearned for a hot shower to wash the day away. She could see Webster on the hill, digging a shallow grave for the man but the rest of the yard was empty. A crashing sound from inside the house made her head snap towards the window where she could see Joe moving around inside. Moving towards the back door, Rose eased herself inside.

'_What are you doing?'_ she asked quietly and Joe whirled in surprised. Seeing her, he just shrugged and went back to rifling through the papers, pocketing a silver flask that was tucked underneath all the mess.

'_I gotta find some way to keep putting money in my pocket._' He said, his voice matter of fact, '_O'Keefe is a sucker for this stuff. He'll pay anything for a souvenir.'_

Rose didn't reply. She regarded the small house that had been spotless when they'd first burst in waving their guns. Now it was unrecognisable. The table was upended and the floor was littered with the old man's treasures and belongings. Joe was discarding papers on the floor as he moved on to the bureau next to the bed. Rose could see a small pool of blood next to the broken wooden chair, and stained handprint on the wall and again on the door leading out the back.

'_There's some jewellery here Rosie,_' Joe called out generously, his head muffled from where it was stuck in a drawer. '_You can have first pick.'_

Rose didn't respond and without a sound, slipped out the front door and stumbled through the grass to the rolling slope of the driveway. She could see Skinny sitting in the back of the jeep, his head in his hands and she stood there for a moment, watching him.

'_Rose?'_ she could hear someone calling her name. It was Webster, coming around the side of the house, blood and dirt streaked as he returned from burying the old man. _'Rose, it's done.'_

She turned and gave Webster a grateful smile. _'Thanks Web,'_ she murmured quietly before starting to make her way slowly down to the jeep. Webster walked alongside of her, talking almost painfully cheerfully…speaking about the changing landscape of Austria and how he'd heard that Perco had organised a going-away party for her and Shifty Powers. Webster was talking about everything except for the man that he had buried only moments before…about the man that Skinny had put a bullet in…about the man whose belongings were being looted by Liebgott…about the man whose blood was splattered all over Rose.

As they drove back to camp, Rose thought she might want a drink to fill the silence that settled in the jeep, the silence that she could hear over the loud rumbling of the jeep as it lurched over the road, the sound so loud that Rose could feel it vibrating right through her skin. She thought she might want a drink to forget what had just happened, of the feeling of the man's blood spraying her face as his chest exploded. She wanted to forget the way her wrist still ached sometimes and she wanted to forget George. She wanted to forget how he felt wrapped around her, the way he would take a deep breath before telling one of his jokes, as if to brace himself. She could still feel the way his fingers felt when they tucked a curl behind her ear or the slow smile that would spread slowly across his face, starting from the corner of his mouth when she said something that made him happy. Rose thought that she'd like to forget all of it…if the memories hurt too much. They sat in silence, no one willing to be the first to speak. They had all fired hundreds of bullets over the past few years but it seemed different somehow…now that it was peacetime... that they didn't have an official enemy to fight. And that one bullet that Skinny fired was echoed clearly on all of their faces. Skinny was restless next to her and she watched as he fidgeted with his cigarettes. When she realised that his fingers were trembling, Rose bowed her head, closing her eyes and scrunching them tight as if to keep out the brightness of the day.

'_Officers don't run.' _Joe spoke finally, breaking the silence.

'_The war's over. Anybody would run._' Webster answered and Skinny and Joe both looked at him in surprise. Rose just stared at her knee. Her leg was pressed against Skinny's as they sat in the back of the jeep. Every time the jeep hit a rock or pothole they were thrown together, their bodies colliding with each other. The drab green of Skinny's trousers contrasted sharply with Rose's whose blood stained material had dried dark. Rose reached down and tried to rub out some of the stain but the blood had leeched into the material. After a moment, Rose felt Skinny wrap his hand around her fingers and hold on tightly. She felt a catch in her throat at his touch…as horrified as she was about what had happened, Skinny was sitting there next to her and he was the one who had fired the killing bullet.

* * *

It had been exactly seven hours since Rose had left to go on patrol. When the word came into Battalion CP that the patrol had returned empty handed, George decided that pride be damned and he went to go find some answers.

Eventually George found himself out the front of the building that had been assigned the temporary hospital. He stared at the makeshift sign of a red cross on a white sheet for a moment. This is where Webster had told him to come and George felt sick to his stomach. Taking a deep breath, he climbed the steps to entrance and pushed the door open, slipping inside as he tried to ignore the metallic smell of blood and stinging antiseptic.

'_I thought you might want a cup of joe._' George offered a white mug to Eugene who motioned for him to put on the table next to the wash basin.

He stood there in silence while the medic finished washing his hands, the rust colour staining his fingers and the water. Finally, appearing satisfied with the job, Eugene sat carefully, cradling the warm cup of coffee in his hands and exhaled loudly. George suspected that this was the first proper break that the medic had taken all day.

Craning his head to peer around the medic, George bounced on the balls of his feet.

'_Didyah need somethin' else Luz?'_ Eugene's quiet voice brought George's attention to the medic who was looking at him with a knowing smile on his face.

George's mouth opened and his lips formed wordless sounds as he tried to come up with a suitable way of phrasing that he was looking for someone in particular.

'_She's not here.'_ Eugene spoke again mildly, holding out the now empty cup to George.

George took the ceramic mug and twisted it slowly in his hands. _'Who?'_ he asked, trying to show his confusion and failing terribly.

Eugene lurched to his feet. _'I cleaned her up earlier an' offered her a place for the night but she said that she was better off in her own bunk.'_

'_She wasn't wounded?'_ George asked, dropping his pretence.

'_She came in covered in blood but it wasn't hers.'_ Eugene's accent combined with his exhaustion caused his words to be even more clipped than usual and George struggled for a moment to understand what the medic was saying. _'Medical HQ is saying that she has shellshock but we can't treat it.'_

At George's confused expression, Eugene tried to explain. _'You see, when we were in combat, we'd jus' take them off the line…but now the fighting's over we dun really know what tah do.'_

'_What the hell happened up there?'_ George breathed heavily through his nose. The story that Liebgott had muttered out to him didn't make any sense and Skinny who was still sitting in the mess tent wouldn't talk to anyone. What had been the most alarming was the blood and dirt that was smeared over Webster's uniform.

Eugene placed an arm on George's shoulder. _'You should go see her.'_ He said quietly.

George ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. _'She won't talk to me.'_

Eugene picked up a jacket that had been flung over a chair. He held it in his hands for a moment before holding it out.

'_Doc?' _George questioned as he took the item of clothing. It had once been a khaki paratrooper jacket, he could still see the screaming eagle patch on the sleeve, but the material was stiff and stained with dried blood. Turning it over in his hands, George sucked in a breath as he read the name 'BARKER' on the front. Even though he knew that it wasn't her blood, the sight still made his blood run cold.

'_Though' she might want this back.' _Gene murmured as he lead George towards the front door,_ 'you should take it to her.'_

George placed one hand on the door and pushed it open, holding Rose's jacket tightly in the other hand. The sun was setting fast and the evening was quickly turning into night.

Before he'd made it two steps, George paused and turned to look gratefully at the medic_. 'Thanks Doc.'_

* * *

_Please review :)_


	67. Chapter 67

I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers nor do I intend any disrespect. I am basing this story on the HBO mini TV series.

Big thankyous to all my readers but especially to the wonderful reviewers and all the lovely people out there who've put favourites and alerts on my story.

Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think about the story. Good OR bad. Suggestions are always welcome!

* * *

Previously on 'Angels with Dirty Faces

'_Doc?' _George questioned as he took the item of clothing. It had once been a khaki paratrooper jacket, he could still see the screaming eagle patch on the sleeve, but the material was stiff and stained with dried blood. Turning it over in his hands, George sucked in a breath as he read the name 'BARKER' on the front. Even though he knew that it wasn't her blood, the sight still made his blood run cold.

'_Though' she might want this back.' _Gene murmured as he led George towards the front door,_ 'you should take it to her.'_

George placed one hand on the door and pushed it open, holding Rose's jacket tightly in the other hand. The sun was setting fast and the evening was quickly turning into night.

Before he'd made it two steps, George paused and turned to look gratefully at the medic_. 'Thanks Doc.'_

* * *

**Chapter 67**

Rose found herself unable to go to her bunk like she'd reassured Gene. She cringed at the thought of another sleepless night that left her unsettled and remembering the horrible images that plagued her dreams. Instead she found herself standing in front of the makeshift shower that the boys had rigged up for her which allowed her a semblance of privacy. Her skin itched under her clothing and all she wanted was to wash her skin and clothes clean of blood. Braving going into the shower without a lookout, Rose quickly stripped off and stepped under the facet, keeping one eye on the flaps of the tents. Murmuring a quick prayer for hot water, she wrestled with the tap and when it finally gave way, steaming water poured out and onto the ground. Rose sighed in appreciation as she ducked her head under the water and revelled in the feel of it. She watched as her dogs tags hanging around her neck swayed, water streaming down her face as she let the warmth of the water ease her muscles. She tried to ignore the dried blood that turned the water pink and pooled by her feet as the water washed her body clean. She wished the water could wash everything away. It was almost too soon before the glorious hot water turned tepid and Rose knew that she couldn't stall any longer.

* * *

It took George exactly seven minutes and forty-eight seconds to find Rose. When he'd finally gotten the courage to enter her billet, he'd nearly lost his nerve…just as he had at breakfast. When he reached her door, George could see that her door was ajar and he froze when he heard her moving around inside. Silently approaching, he stood uncertainly in the doorway, twisting her jacket in his hands as he watched her pulling clothes out of the small chest at the end of the bunk. He searched for some sign of injury or dishevelled appearance but her slicked back wet hair was evidence of a recent shower and he heaved an inwards sigh of relief that she was okay…well.. not okay. None of them were okay.

'_Rose?_' at the sound of his voice, her back stiffened and she pushed to her feet slowly before turning to face him, her expression blank. Swallowing thickly, George stepped into the room, _'I just came from Doc Roe' _he spoke hesitantly as he held out her jacket, _'he asked me to give you this.'_

Rose looked startled at the sight of her blood-stained jacket and as she reached for it, she blanched slightly as her fingers curled around the stiff material.

'_Is that all?'_ she finally asked, her voice was sharp and the weariness of her tone betrayed the detached expression that she was desperately trying to keep on her face.

'_What are you doing?_' George asked unable to help himself, curious as to why she was packing.

Rose let out a harsh laugh and George winced. _'What does it look like?'_

George took a step forward, _'What do you need?'_ he said almost urgently, needing her to stop pushing him away_. 'I can make some calls to get your stuff home quicker if you want?_'

Rose turned away and began to methodically start stuffing more belonging into her duffle bag. _'What I need,' _she finally replied, her voice almost inaudible and George had to lean in slightly to hear her, '_is to be left alone…no more knocking on my door…no more asking me to sit out patrols...you drew the line in the sand Luz and I heard you loud and clear.'_

'_I had to make it right…you and me…we were friends before any of this. Even if we can'-…_' George trailed off realising how coming to her room to check on her completely contradicted his words about ending their relationship or whatever the hell it was they had, _'I had to fix it.'_

Rose's eyes flashed. _'How much shit do you think I can take George Luz? How many times do you have to sucker punch me right here.._' she thumped her fist on chest over her heart, _'…before I actually do something and stop running after you like a love-sick puppy.'_ Rose exhaled hard and straightened slightly, _'No…maybe Speirs was right. I've been distracted ever since Bastogne. I can't do my job properly and it's because of you. We were fighting a war for chrissakes.' _

George chose his words carefully, '_You're not the only one affected by all of this shit'_ He gestured between them.

Rose shook her head, _'Of course I know that. But you broke-…_'she broke off swallowing her words._ 'I'll grow out of it eventually…but we have to stop whatever this thing is between us because it will just keep going…one ugly cycle after another...'_

George opened his mouth to retort that they wouldn't…that they would never, but Rose could see doubt in his eyes and she watched as he closed his mouth again in guilt…acceptance…or both.

'_I'm sorry.'_ He spoke simply, reaching for her…needing to hold her.

Rose jerked away from him, shaking her head wildly.

'_You're an asshole George Luz'_ her voice betrayed her tone but he could see how angry and hurt she was and he couldn't find one single reason to contradict her.

They stood in silence for a few long moments, George wanting to make things right and Rose needing him to stop trying.

George finally broke the silence as he turned to leave, knowing that she wanted him to leave and knowing that it was the right thing to do.

'_I know.' _He spoke softly as he closed the door firmly behind him.

* * *

George awoke hours later with a start. In the dark as he stared up at the ceiling, he didn't know what had woken him up and he furrowed his brow trying to remember if he had been dreaming. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, George realised that there was someone sitting in the chair next to his bed. He recognized her immediately and rolled over to face her.

She had been watching him and she knew that he had woken up but George was confused as to why she hadn't spoken or alerted him to her presence, especially how they had left things earlier that evening. As he studied her face in the dimly lit room, he realised that Rose didn't look shaken or angry anymore. Instead, she looked desperately lost. Her head hung low on her shoulders and she was looking at him, her expression was both pleading and terrified... it was if she was scared that he would turn her away. Even the way that she was sitting somehow made her seem smaller than usual and George felt his heart tug.

Without saying a word, he lifted the edge of the blanket and waited.

Rose knew that was about to say something damn stupid and she silently ordered herself not to cry...or beg…or get in that damn bed. She was so angry…she was angry at Speirs. She was angry at George. She was angry at her friends for their awkward silence and pitying glances. But most of all, she was angry at herself for being in this position…for letting herself feel this way about someone. About George. She was falling apart over this when it was his own damn fault. He was always presuming to know what was best for her, always thinking she couldn't take care of herself. She was frozen…unable to go to him but unwilling to leave. So she just sat there, staring at him…not knowing what the hell she wanted.

Seconds stretched out between them and George sighed, dropping the edge of his blanket. Rose couldn't read the expression on his normally animated face.

'_There's no going back, is there?' _he asked, a catch in his voice.

'_I don't think so' _Rose whispered almost apologetically, not really sure what she was apologizing for but feeling the need to all the same.

George returned her gaze steadily and felt the words that he so wanted to say bubbling up in his throat. He so wanted to tell her, to change it all…to take it all back.

_Don't do it. She's going to think you're lying again. You've built all this up again today, you can't just smash it again in three words._

'_I'll never forget_,' he said instead. '_That time in Aldbourne.'_

Rose looked startled at the change in conversation, but her curious expression gave George courage to keep going. _'When?'_ she asked after a moment, her voice careful.

George could recollect this particular memory vividly. '_We were guarding the supply truck- Sobel had ordered us to rejoin the patrol exercise after we were relieved. We were annoyed, and I said to you, as if we wouldn't know to come back. You said that we wouldn't have unless we were ordered to. It was true, but I told you that we shouldn't be treated like kids. Then you raised your eyebrows.'_

He paused for a moment, snorting out a laugh. Rose stared at him uncomprehendingly. _'I told you that you looked just like Sobel when you raised your eyebrows. Maybe it wasn't very nice of me, but I couldn't resist it. The look on your face was priceless.'_

Rose grinned, suddenly remembering and she leaned forward with her elbows on her knees.

'_Then,'_ George continued, smirking. _'you cussed me out and refused to give me your smoke ration for the week.'_

Rose out a small laugh and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palms.

'_That was before your bad habit rubbed off on me.'_ Her tone was light and teasing but when her vision cleared, she could see George regarding her seriously and the laughter died on her lips.

'_You're different' _he spoke carefully as if unsure how she would react. For a moment, Rose had forgotten the shaky grounds that they had started to build._ 'I suppose war has that effect on people.' _He mused quietly.

'_I'm just being me,'_ she spoke quietly, and there was hurt in her tone that George wasn't sure he'd ever heard before; it made his stomach ache with guilt. And as she got to her feet and began to head towards the door, George felt himself start to panic. He found that he didn't want her to go... And that was the corker…that the path that Speirs had set them both down with his order required her to leave and him to let her go.

'_Don't go..'_ those two words were the most difficult to ever pass his lips. He could feel the hot sting of tears behind his eyes but he refused to blink. George knew that she could and would disappear from his life forever when she was rotated home and he couldn't cope with that.

Rose paused at his words but did not turn to look at him. He watched as she reached out with one hand to grip the door frame tightly. He could see that her stance was too tense, too rigid that he knew what her response would be before she even opened her mouth. George rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling as her quiet reply washed over him.

'_I have to. This is what you wanted remember.'_

* * *

Rose struggled the next few weeks. She never brought up George's name to anyone, but she did let her friends back in and accept words of encouragement when one of the boys felt the need to cheer her up. She would smile, thank them and then promptly change the subject. As much as she tried to throw herself into her daily routine and act like nothing was wrong, her friends noticed a change. Her smiles were hard won and they had almost forgotten the sound of her laugh. The boys just kept trying. George wasn't much better. The whole company wished that Luz would smile again. He would walk around, a shadow of himself with dark, bruised-looking circles around his eyes and his laughing, grinning mouth frozen into a frown. No more jokes, no more Dike imitations. The spark had gone out of George Luz.

George and Rose existed around each other with an uneasy rapport. The men didn't know what had changed between them, but Rose was no longer angry or ignoring him, while George stopped trying to apologize or win her affection. They conversed together casually but only those close to them knew any differently. Tab would often catch one looking at the other and he would shake his head, pitying both of them. A topic that was off-limits in front of both of them was Rose's imminent departure. Rose tried to ignore the fact that she was leaving completely and threw herself into patrols, guard duty, even latrine duty. The only task that she steered completely clear of was supply duty. Although she and George were not at odds with one another publicly, she found it just easier to avoid going out of her way to see him. It was three days before Rose was due to be shipped out when they were both assigned to man a crossroads checkpoint for incoming and outgoing refugees. Due to the large numbers of cars trying to exit the country, Webster and Janovec were also assigned to help them.

'_So what do you think you're gonna miss most when you're stateside Rosie?'_ Janovec called from where he was checking passports with George. '_Be honest_, _it'll be me, won't it?'_

'_Danke'_ Rose smiled as an elderly German woman thanked her for loading her suitcase into a car that Rose had hailed down for her to hitch a ride to Berlin.

'_I dunno Janovec'_ she replied, waving the car through the checkpoint, '_maybe not having to watch my back for you every time I take a damn shower.'_

Janovec laughed appreciatively_, 'I guess I'll have to try my luck with Bull'_

Rose grinned as she moved to stand next to Webster who was waiting patiently for the next car to hand over their papers, _'I'm not as pretty as him'_

'_But seriously Rose_,' Webster murmured, '_Don't tell me you're gonna miss the uniforms? The coffee? Latrine duty?'_

Rose glanced quickly at George who had quietly listened but not participated in the banter that Janovec had kept up with her throughout the shift. She could remember all of their small arguments that usually ended in one of them losing their temper, but they had always made up. Always. One of them, usually George, apologised and they figured it out. They worked it out. Always. But not this time. There was too much between them and although they weren't angry with one another anymore, there was a heaviness to their interactions, a heaviness of words left unsaid and lost possibility.

'_I-uh..'_ Rose coughed, reslinging her rifle over her shoulder, _'So when's Tab and Liebgott coming to relieve us? It feels like we've been here all day,'_ she spoke, trying to change the subject.

Webster glanced at his watch, '_Yeah, we can send two back now…Lieb and Tab'll be here soon. I reckon the crowds easing up.'_

Janovec grinned as he and George jogged over to where Rose and Web were standing, the jeep sitting nearby. An open truck passed through after being waved through by George and Janovec snapped the German soldiers sitting in the back a jaunty salute.

'_Don't salute the Germans'_ Webster drawled, lighting himself a cigarette.

'_Aw c'mon,'_ Janovec protested as they drew level with each other, '_I sort of get a kick out of it.'_

Rose grinned as Janovec started to explain to Webster that he had a new enemy now before she realised that she was standing alone next to George.

'_Hey'_ George spoke, his tone light and friendly. Rose relaxed softly at the sound of his voice. _'Bloody Janovec.'_

Rose motioned towards the jeep. '_Web says that two of us can head back early,_' she shrugged noncommittally, '_I think he wanted to catch up with Lieb.'_

George rolled his eyes, his mouth stretched into a wry grin. '_You can head back if you like. I've gotta get that pack of smokes off Tab that he owes me.'_

Rose shook her head, '_I don't mind staying out a little longer.'_

George gestured towards Janovec who looked to be pestering Webster about how many points he had. _'Well someone's gotta drive Janovec back because he had his licence suspended by those MP's last month.'_

Rose glanced at the jeep. '_No really, you go. I can get your smokes off Tab.'_

'_Jump in with Janovec_' George nodded at the young soldier who was chatting to Webster. _'You can drive back to town.'_

'_It's okay.' _Rose said, taking a small step backwards shaking her head. _'I'll wait with Web for the truck. Tab and Liebgott shouldn't be too long.'_

'_It's starting to rain,'_ George spoke looking utterly confused, '_You'll get wet.'_

'_I like the rain'_ Rose plastered a wide smile on her face, _'You go instead.'_

George threw his hands up in confusion, knowing that Rose in fact despised the rain. _'I don't understand. Why don't you want to go with Janavec?'_

'_Don't be silly,'_ Rose gave a nervous laugh_, 'Nothing's wrong with Janovec.'_

'_Then what the hell is the problem?_' he demanded, his voice tightly controlled as he spoke through his gritted teeth. _'Just get in the jeep.'_

'_No.'_

George swore softly under his breath and ran his hand through his hair, casting his eyes heavenwards as if asking for patience.

'_Sergeant Barker,'_ he started, his voice unnaturally calm and composed, _'why don't you want to get in the jeep?'_

'_You'll laugh at me.'_ Came her quiet retort. She could feel herself blushing as Janovec and Webster watched their exchange.

'_I promise I won't laugh.'_

'_You swear?'_ she asked and George's hand twitched, resisting the urge to throw her over his shoulder and forcefully strap her into the vehicle.

'_I pinky swear._'

Rose looked down in embarrassment and mumbled something. George leant forward trying to catch her words.

'_Pardon?'_ he asked politely.

'_I said I don't know how to drive.'_

'_You're shitting me.'_

'_Seriously.'_

'_Are you telling me that you've been at war for god knows how long and you've jumped out of aeroplanes...but you don't know how to drive a fucking jeep?'_

Rose levelled a glare at the radioman.

'_You don't need to make fun of me_.'

George felt a grin spread over his face and he let out a loud laugh. Webster glanced over, surprised to see the change on his face. It had been a while since George had laughed.

'_You said you wouldn't laugh'_ Rose hissed at him, her cheeks flaming red.

George tried to stop the chuckles but the outraged look on Roses face combined with her inability to drive couldn't control them from bursting out of his mouth.

'_I'm teaching you how to drive tomorrow'_ George announced as Rose shoved him towards the jeep where Janovec was waiting.

'_Just get out of here you idiot.'_ Rose retorted as he swung himself into the driver's seat. '_See you later_?' she couldn't help herself asking, forgetting everything for the moment, her eyes softening at the amused look on his face.

George gave her a mock salute and started the engine, the jeep roaring to life. Rose just shook her head and made her way back to where Webster was still checking papers.

'_Problems in paradise?'_ Web murmured as Rose looked over his shoulder to read the paper before turning to the approaching vehicle that the old German soldier was hailing down.

'_Hey, where's he-'_

The sound of a beeping horn from down the road caused Rose to turn her head in curiosity to see an oil drum bounce down from the back of a truck and into the path of the jeep. Rose watched in horror as it veered off of the road and overturned with a sickening crunch of metal and rubber. She let out a small whimper as Webster spun next to her to see smoke begin to rise from the ditch. There was a split second of silence as a deadly stillness settled over the road.

'_Oh jesus'_ Webster breathed as he started to run towards the wreckage, leaving a German couple babbling excitedly to each other in the car. Rose felt her legs move involuntarily as she followed Webster. She could feel the light rain spattering on her face as her feet pounded down the road to where she could see the overturned jeep. She could hear people begin to shout from the crossroads and the hiss from the engine as it began to emit smoke.

'_Oh my god._' She whispered as she skidded to a halt on the side of the road. Webster was on his knees on the passenger side and he was trying to pull a man out of the car. It looked like Janovec. Her heart physically ached, feeling as though it was going to burst out of her chest as she stood there looking at what only seconds ago had been a moving, solid vehicle.

'_Rose!_' Webster glanced back at her stricken form, _'I need help!'_

Snapping out of her reverie, Rose leaped down into the ditch on the opposite side. This was the side that George had been sitting. Taking a deep breath, Rose leaned down and peered into the wreck. George's body lay crushed against the steering wheel and she could see blood dripping down his forehead from a gash in his hairline.

'_Oh Jesus.'_ She whispered, echoing Webster's words, _'George?'_ Rose choked out, terrified that she had already lost him.

Reaching into the wreckage, Rose searched for any sign of life from him. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slack. Swallowing a sob, Rose pressed two fingers against his neck, trying to feel for a pulse like she had seen Gene do so many times. She waited a few seconds without movement before adjusting her fingers. Maybe she was just feeling in the wrong place. That was the only possible reason why she couldn't feel anything.

'_No,_' she whispered, _'no, please don't do this..._' her fingers began to shake as they pressed harder into the side of his neck, under his jawline. She held her breath as she felt for movement and exhaled as she felt the weak throb of blood pulsating under her fingers. He was alive. Rose felt tears start to stream down her face as she thanked God.

'_ROSE!_' Webster yelled from the other side of the car and Rose detected a hint of panic in his voice. _'We gotta get them out of the car.'_

Glancing back down into the wreck, Rose didn't know how she was going to be able to pull George out. He was wedged in tightly against the steering wheel and she didn't know if she was strong enough to pull him free. Swearing softly, Rose began to crawl into the wreck, trying to get her arms around George's shoulders. Her head and torso were in the wreck of the overturned jeep while she used her lower body as an anchor to support her weight. Rose reached out and wrapped her small hands under his lifeless arms. Pulling him backwards, Rose realised that he had sustained injuries to his upper body. There was blood staining the front of his olive shirt and it was spreading outwards with alarming pace.

'_George'_ Rose called, _'can you hear me_?' She was running out of time. She had to get George out, and get him out now. But he wasn't moving. Gritting her teeth, Rose pulled as hard as she could, trying to pull him from the jeep. Her muscles strained and she could feel her still healing wrist twinge in pain. But he wouldn't budge and his head lolled forward onto his chest as he let out an agonizing groan.

'_George?_' Rose spoke hopefully, '_George, I need to move you. I need to get you out.'_

George's eyes were still tightly closed and all she got in reply was another deep groan. Rose dashed away the tears on her face and she tried one more time to pull him free. The blood from his body was spreading. It was soaking her arms and she didn't understand how he was losing so much blood.

'_Hold on Radioman'_ she whispered desperately. '_Please stay with me._'

All of a sudden, she felt two hands grip her waist and pull her backwards out of the wreck, leaving George motionless in the car. It was Tab…he had come to relieve her and Webster and she had never been so glad to see someone as he pushed her down into the grass, his hands running down her arms checking her for injuries.

'_Are you hurt?_' he demanded as Rose's eyes were still glued to the wreck of the jeep in front of her. _'Rose! Are you hurt!?'_

Rose shook her head as Tab eyed her blood stained appearance. '_George, he's still in there._' Her voice rose sharply as she saw Webster kneeling next to a motionless Janovec. The young replacements' eyes were wide and blankly staring up to the heavens above him and her voice rose almost hysterically_. 'I can't get him out.'_

Tab spared her once last look before returning to the wreckage and Rose watched as his head and torso disappeared as he tried to help the radioman. Rose watched distractedly as the rain droplets hit the twisted metal of the wreckage, water pooling in the dents and crevices before overflowing to absorb back into the earth below.

'_Fuck._' Came a whisper from behind her and Rose spun to see Liebgott standing staring at the wreck, holding his rifle in one hand and the other hand in his hair, clutching his dark locks in a fist as the colour drained from his face.

Rose turned back feeling oddly disconnected from the scene in front of her. It was like she wasn't even there. It felt as if she were in a dream. None of it seemed real. She couldn't do anything. She hadn't moved. She couldn't. She watched as Tab finally dragged George free of the jeep, the radioman's dark head lolling from side to side. She whimpered at the sight of the two men on the ground in front of her and wrapped her arms even tighter around herself for comfort, ignoring the throbbing pain from her wrist as she struggled to understand why this had happened.

'_Rose!'_ Tab shouted at her she let out a sob, and she lurched forward to drop to her knees next to George's head. He looked even worse out in the dim sunlight and Rose barely noticed Tab clambering to his feet, screaming for a medic. Screaming for Eugene. As she pulled him into her lap, Rose ran her hands gently down his face before halting over the delicate skin of the throat, trying to find that pulse that had felt so weak and thready in the jeep. She heaved a silent sight of relief at the throb under her fingers and bent her head over him, praying for God to save him.

She could hear Tab shouting for someone to get a medic…shouting for help. She knew that Liebgott was crouched next to her, asking her what to do but all that existed for her in that moment was George. How could a person be so filled with life one moment and then be empty the next? Where did it all go? Rose gave her head a small shake. This couldn't be happening…it couldn't be possible. Not now. Not now that the war was over…that the killing and death was done. This wasn't supposed to happen. Surely nothing could hurt this much. She had to be dreaming. This whole place wasn't real. She would wake up…any second. She just needed to wake up.

'_What happened? Say something!...tell me!'_ She could hear Lieb still talking…demanding answers that she couldn't give him. Tab was still yelling for Gene. Her vision was narrowing as she clutched the body in her lap and it took her a moment to realise that someone had seized her shoulders with uncharacteristic force. Lieb's face swam in front of her eyes. She felt lightheaded and nauseous. She had to wake up. The hands on her tightened their grip and she could feel nails digging into her skin and she inhaled sharply. Tangible….physical pain…and she jerked slightly.

'_We need an ambulance. Now.'_ Rose barked out, not recognising her own voice. _'And where the hell is the medic?'_

She could see Liebgott open his mouth to reply when a small movement from George caught her attention and she smothered a gasp of surprise to see his eyes crack open.

'_Hurts'_ was all that he could choke out and Rose clutched his hands to the point of pain as if trying to transfer some of his burden to her. She wanted to bawl. Dear God, all she wanted to do was run away and cry and cry and cry. But she couldn't. George needed her. He needed her to be calm. And capable.

'_I'm here George,_' she murmured softly to him, '_Stay with me okay?'_

His pupils which were contracted to pinpoints, dilated rapidly and then returned to something that resembled normalcy. '_Always,_' he almost sighed as his eyes slid closed.

The sound of someone dropping to their knees next to Rose made her raise her head. It was Gene. Rose knew that it was him by the way that George's body relaxed slightly as soon as the medic's hands touched him. As she looked up at him from her kneeling position, their eyes connected and Rose could see fear in the normally calm blue eyes.

'_Gene, you have to do something_.' Rose spoke, her face twisted in anguish.

At her words, George stirred from where he was laying on Rose's lap and her head snapped back.

'_George?'_ she spoke, pressing her hand gently against his bloodied cheek as Gene began to tear open sulpha packets and sprinkle them over George's mangled chest.

'_Flower_?' he muttered, his face barely recognizable underneath all of the blood which was dried to his face. Rose clasped his hand tightly.

'_We got you out. You're gonna be okay.'_

George took a deep rattling breath as he tried to calm himself but Rose could see that his hands and eyes were restless. His eyes watched, hands twitched, wanting to feel everything- anything to keep him mind occupied. Anything to keep him from feeling the pain.

'_George, please.'_ Rose pleaded as she stroked his forehead, '_You're okay. You're going to be okay.'_

He just stared up at her, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

'_I can't..._' he choked out, _'I can't breathe...'_

Rose looked down to see George's eyes looking up at her, cloudy with pain. He begged to go. For her to let him go. To let him slip into oblivion where he could feel absolutely nothing. She gripped his head tighter and glanced up at the medic as tears blurred her eyes, threatening to spill over.

'_Gene..._' His name hung on her pale lips and Gene spared her a fleeting look.

'_Rose I need yah to step back.' _Gene spoke as he tried to work quickly on the radioman.

As a spasm wracked his body, George coughed hoarsely and Rose watched in horror as crimson blood spilled from his lips, staining his skin.

'_Gene...save him.'_ She whispered as George's eyes finally slid closed, her voice cracking as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

* * *

Please don't forget to review. I read and appreciate all feedback.


End file.
